Pocket Monsters: Dark Ghost
by KiraYamato90
Summary: in the world of Pokemon a Trainer is about to set off to a new journey with his Pokemon watch as they journey through with great passion
1. Chapter 1

**Made because I got an idea**

**Never knew that I wanted to make one of these nor do I know why I even wanted to even make this**

**Well, let's see how this will turn out**

**OC data description**

**Name: Ken**

**Age: 27**

**Hair color and style; brownish-black, spikey**

**Eye color; gold**

**appearance: an average built man, who wears a teal shirt that has yellow stripes at the front, and back with blackish blue jacket that has yellow outlines. also wears long sports jeans as well as black and orange shoes. wears a black cap with the symbol of ghost type pokemon. also wears goggles that is around his neck, wears fingerless blue gloves and necklace with a small black pokeball attached.**

**Hometown; Lavender town**

**First four Pokemons:**

**Golurk= Trick Room, Dynamic Punch, Darkest Lariat, Shadow Punch**

**Houndoom= Fire Blast, Flamethrower, Smokescreen, Fire Fang**

**Hydreigon= Fly, Dragon Pulse, Tri-Attack, Outrage**

**Alakazam= Confusion, Pysbeam, Psycho Cut, Shadow Ball**

**"speaking"**

**"**_**Thinking"**_

**On with the story**

In the world of the Pokemon, short for Pocket Monsters

Many strange and powerful creatures are found everywhere as they are living amongst in the sea, the land, and the very sky

their numbers are 100, 1000, 10000, 100000, infinite

Pokemon live with humans, and they fight with humans

These people are called trainers as they fight alongside with Pokemon to strive for the future

But at some parts of the Pokemon World. There are those who wish to conquer the Pokemons and the World

* * *

The sound of an alarm keeps on ringing out as flashes of light flickers endlessly.

At a hidden laboratory, dozens of people wearing lab coats and black military uniform were running out of the facility as flames were burning everywhere.

A few of the military uniform wearing people threw out pokeballs that popped open and called out a few Liepard, Scolipede, and Yamask.

All the pokemons fired their Shadow Ball attack as they fired it at the direction of the flames where there is a glowing figure standing in the midst of the smoke. The Shadow Balls exploded and caused more smoke to spread into the burning facility.

Two glowing eyes appeared within the black smoke before jolts of purple electricity was flying everywhere near the eyes. The jolts of electricity started to turn wild as they form spheres of electrical energy that rages before flying towards the group of Pokemons that were blown away with their Trainers in a big explosion.

A loud screeching like roar was heard before a blast of purple energy fired out of the smoke and cause devastating explosions upon the burning laboratory.

Within the burning laboratory is a man holding close a woman in his arms, the two watch a Golurk and a Hydreigon faces the one who caused the flames. A glowing figure was floating in the air facing the direction of the running people before slowly turning to their direction.

Two glowing crimson red eyes were present upon the glowing figure before a loud screaming roar was heard and a flash of light so bright that it can nearly blind one's eyes.

* * *

at the edge of the town, there stood a barn.

The barn seems small and abandoned as the doors were locked with chains. Near the barn was a small log cabin like home where there was a man coming out with a sack bag over his shoulder. The man locks the door and pockets the key before he went away from the door.

The man looks at the rising sun as it was the start of a new day

"a very nice day to start a big adventure for me" said Ken as he adjusted his cap on his head before he walks towards the barn where near it was a tombstone.

The young man kneeled in front of the tombstone as he reached out and patted it a few times

"I'll be going now.." muttered Ken with a small smile "…grandpa"

He stands back up before looking to a farm as it was closed and there was a sale stand on the front

"thank you for everything" Ken bowed to the farm before he turns around and then leaves

As he leaves, he passes by the townspeople as they all watched him

"hey Ken!" someone called out to him as Ken turns around and sees an old man coming towards him

"Fuji-san" said Ken as the man who called out to him was named Fuji, the Pokemon Day care owner.

"so it's time for you to leave, huh?" asked Fuji with a smile to Ken.

"yes" replied Ken "it's about time that I go live my dream than keep on dreaming it when I sleep"

"yes, I believe so too" said Fuji with a smile and a few chuckles "your grandfather was a great friend of mine and seeing you as you are now, it keeps reminding me so much of him"

"I get that a lot," replied Ken with a small laugh "especially from you Fuji-san"

"I guess so" Stated Fuji before reaching out a hand to Ken "well then….I guess this is farewell"

"no" Replied Ken before holding Fuji's hand and grasp it tight "grandpa once said that a Pidgey would always fly back to its nest."

Ken smiled to Fuji before shaking his hand once

"this isn't farewell. After I achieve my dream, I'm going back here"

"I see" Fuji sighs with a smile before nodding "we all will be waiting"

Some townsfolk started to gather around Ken and Fuji as they all had smiles to him.

"yeah" replied Ken who did a thumbs up in front of his chest while having a grin "you can count on it"

Ken turns around as he started to walk to the nearby road and leave his hometown

Fuji and the rest of the townsfolks waved their goodbyes to Ken as he sets on to travel on his journey

"you really think he can become a great trainer, Fuji?" an elder asked Fuji who nodded

"he will" replied Fuji before he looks at the abandoned farm "after all, his grandfather did become one himself"

* * *

Ken was now on his journey to become a great trainer as the man had determination filled his eyes

The young trainer passed by the forest as he planned to get to Pewter city to challenge the Pewter Gym leader to get his first badge

"if I go this way, I get there in 2 weeks or so" Ken said while reading a map before folding it and placing it away "however.."

He then takes out a pokemon ball as he clicks the tip and enlarges it

"ready to spread your wings?" Ken asked before throwing out the Pokeball into the air as a Hydreigon came out.

Hydreigon roared out as the Brutal Pokemon spreads its wings and flaps them a few times to hover near Ken before landing on the ground.

"let's do this" said Ken to Hydreigon as he puts on his goggles before getting on Hydreigon's back's back as the Dragon Type pokemon flapped its wings before flying into the sky and heads northwest.

Hydreigon roared as the Brutal Pokemon soars into the sky at highspeed.

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	2. Chapter 2

"**speaking"**

"_**Thinking"**_

**On with the story**

After a few days of travelling by air, Ken reached to the Pewter city as the man now ventures into the town

"so this is Pewter city" Ken looks around as the place was a bit smaller than his home town but who was he to comment that? The first stop for Ken is the Pokemon center where he needs to get his pokemons in tip top condition. Ken entered in the Pokemon center as he sees many trainers and Pokemon in it

"your pokemon are all fully healed" said Nurse Joy to a trainer who she presented a tray filled with pokeballs "have a nice day"

The trainer left before Ken went next

"Welcome to the Pokemon Center, how can I help you?" Nurse Joy asked Ken with a smile

"just a simple checkup, Nurse Joy" replied Ken as he reaches into his pocket and takes out three pokeballs containing his three pokemon before reaching inside his jacket for another Pokeball but this pokeball was purplish black

"alright then, this will just take a few moment" Nurse Joy told Ken as she takes the pokeballs and set them to a tray before going to the back to place them one by one into a machine.

Ken waited for his Pokemon to be finish getting a checkup as he sat down near a couch while taking a magazine in hand. He reads the content of the magazine as he finds some news about the upcoming annual Kanto Pokemon league and then the other news of the other leagues in other regions

"the world is a big place as always, grandpa" muttered Ken, reading the content of the magazine before his ears hear a bell from the counter. He looks up and saw Nurse Joy back at the counter with a tray filled with his pokeballs.

Ken went to grab back his pokemon as Nurse Joy sets the tray in front of him

"your Pokemons are AOK," Nurse Joy told Ken who nodded with a smile

"thank you very much, Nurse Joy" Ken said as he grabbed all of his pokeballs and bid farewell to the nurse

* * *

Ken heads out of the Pokemon Center as he sees that the sun was nearly setting on the horizon

"huh. Perfect timing" Ken said before he started walking to the direction of the Pewter City gym as he heard that it was a rock-type gym and the gym leader was tough as stones.

* * *

Ken reached into the gym as he finds the field to be based the scenery of a dry landfill with land and rocks of many sizes

"welcome, challenger!" a voice spoke out as a young man appeared at the center of a Pokemon battlefield as Ken presumed that he was the gym leader

"my name is Jiro, the Pewter Gym leader!" he announced himself with a smile

"I see" replied Ken before placing down his bag and taking out one of his Pokeballs while pressing the button to enlarge it "well then, I, Ken of Lavender town would like to challenge you, Gym Leader Jiro"

"very well!" Jiro announced as he went to the other end of the battlefield before the referee came in

"this will be a two on two pokemon battle! Ken of Lavender Town and Pewter Gym leader, Jiro! Only the challenger may substitute!"

Jiro took out a pokeball as he pressed the button and enlarge it, Ken still holds his Pokeball in hand as he waits for the Gym Leader to call out his first pokemon

"I'll go first! Go! Steelix!" Jiro send out his pokemon as it was the Iron snake pokemon, Steelix

The large Iron Snake Pokémon appeared upon the battlefield with a menacing stare down at Ken while letting out a roar.

"a Steelix, huh?" Ken looks at the Iron Snake pokemon as he can tell that it was very strong

"Alakazam!" Ken threw the pokeball and called out Alakazam to the field.

"Ala! kazam!" Alakazam cried out as the Psychic Type Pokémon spins its two spoons in its grasp before facing Steelix.

"let the battle begin!" the referee raises his hand up before swinging it down as the match instantly began

"let's go! Confusion!" Ken ordered Alakazam as the Psi Pokémon's eyes glowed blue before it started to move its hand around slowly while leaving afterimages.

Steelix started to have a hard time looking at Alakazam as it was getting dizzy from its Confusion Move.

"Steelix! Dig underground!" Jiro ordered Steelix as the Iron Snake Pokemon growls once before it dives into the ground, creating a small dust explosion and a hole that it disappeared into.

"Alakazam" Ken called out as Alakazam nodded before closing its eyes.

The battlefield went quiet as Steelix was underground and no one knows where it going to strike.

Alakazam still closes its eyes as it focuses its psychic powers to find the Iron Snake Pokémon.

After a few seconds passed, some pebbles behind Alakazam started to shake around before Steelix rises out of the ground and roared.

"Now! Alakazam!" Ken exclaimed as Alakazam opens its eyes and disappeared before it got hit by a ramming attack by Steelix.

"Teleport?!" said Jiro before he looks up and sees Alakazam hovering in the air above Steelix.

"Psycho Cut!" Ordered Ken as Alakazam's spoons glows purple.

"Ala! Kazam! Kazam! Kazam!" Alakazam cried out as it swings its spoon multiple times, unleashing purple crescent shaped energy blades that hits Steelix from above.

"Steelix!" Exclaimed Jiro as Steelix roared out in pain from the attack.

"now, Psybeam!" ordered Ken as Alakazam crosses its two spoons together in an X form before unleashing a rainbow colored energy beam at Steelix.

A big explosion landed upon Steelix and covered the field.

Jiro shielded his eyes from the spreading smoke of the explosion as the field slowly revealed Steelix knocked out with Alakazam standing on its head

"Steelix!?" Jiro exclaimed as his Pokémon was KOed

"Steelix is unable to battle! Alakazam wins!" the referee announced as Ken smiles.

"take a good rest, Steelix" Jiro takes out a pokeball before calling back Steelix into it. The Gym Leader soon takes out another Pokeball. "how about my last pokemon!? Go! Rhyperior!"

Jiro threw the pokeball as Rhyperior, the Drill pokemon appeared upon the field.

"a Rhyperior.." Ken looks at the second Gym Leader's Pokémon as it had a very distinctive and strong aura coming out from it. "this might prove to be difficult"

Ken takes out a Pokeball and called back Alakazam from the battlefield, going for a substitution.

"changing Pokemons?" asked Jiro who crossed his arms "it's going to take more than just clever strategy to defeat Rhyperior"

"yeah, I know" replied Ken who reaches into his pocket and takes out the purplish black pokeball and enlarges it "but I'll bust through with this guy's help!"

"GO! Golurk!" Ken threw out the pokeball as it opens and a giant golem like pokemon appeared.

"unbelievable! A Golurk!?" Jiro looks in surprise as the Automaton pokemon stood up straight before raising it fists up and lets out a loud battle cry.

"it's been a long time since you got any action, right?" Ken asked Golurk as the ghost pokemon nodded before looking towards Rhyperior.

"let the battle continue!" the referee announced

"let's do this, Golurk!" Ken said as Golurk nodded before charging towards Rhyperior

"Rhyperior! Smack Down!" Jiro ordered out as Rhyperior charged at Golurk, and the two giant pokemon got into a power fight

"Golurk! Dynamic Punch!" Ken ordered out as Golurk pushes away Rhyperior before sending its right fist straight at Rhyperior and made the Drill Pokemon skid a few feet back before falling to one knee

"what a powerful Dynamic punch" Jiro sees that the attack did some heavy damage on Rhyperior as the Drill Pokemon was struggling to get up on its feet

"Rhyperior! Rock Blast!" Jiro ordered out as Rhyperior hurls a boulder straight at Golurk

"Golurk, fling it away" Ordered Ken as Golurk swung its right arm to the side, sending the boulder away to a wall.

"Rhyperior! Drill Horn!" Jiro ordered out next as Rhyperior charged straight at Golurk with its drill on its nose spinning.

"time for the finisher!" Ken shouted as he punched out his fist "Golurk! Darkest Lariat!"

Golurk's fists were enveloped in dark energy before the Automaton Pokemon swings both of its fists straight at Rhyperior

The two attacks hit each other head on as a big dust explosion clouded the field

Ken and Jiro shield their eyes from the flying dust as the field was clouded in it.

Everyone waited for the dust to settle before they see Rhyperior standing in front of Golurk

Two seconds passed before Rhyperior staggered back and fell with its eyes turning into swirls

"Rhyperior is unable to battle! The winner is Ken of Lavender Town!" the referee announced as Golurk raises its right fist up

"Good Job, Golurk" Ken raises his fist as Golurk bumped fist with him

Ken smiles before looking to Jiro who was tending to Rhyperior

"you did a great job, Rhyperior. Take a good rest" Jiro called back Rhyperior into its pokeball before going to Ken.

"thank you for the great match, Jiro" Ken reach out his hand as he and Jiro shakes each other hands

"same for me" Jiro said before reaching into his pocket and taking out the Boulder Badge. "Here, you earned this"

"thank you" Ken took the badge as he smiled seeing it "one down, seven to go"

After defeating Jiro and obtaining the Boulder Badge, Ken sets out to the Pokemon Center

* * *

"I'll have them healed up in no time" Nurse Joy said to Ken with a smile before taking away the tray that had Golurk and Alakazam's pokeballs on it.

Ken sat to the couch as he waits for his pokemon to get healed up. He sat alone before he looks aside and sees some trainers looking at the tv as there was news of Pokemon getting stolen from their trainers

"stealing other people's pokemon, how despicable" Ken muttered out while closing his eyes before re opening them and lets out a sigh. His hand reached to his necklace and the small black pokeball attached to it. He caresses it a few times before hearing a bell from the counter.

he stands back up before going to Nurse Joy as she had his pokemon healed up

"your pokemons are all healed up and ready to go" Nurse Joy told Ken who nodded in gratitude with a smile

"thank you" Ken grabbed his Pokeballs before heading outside as he finds Jiro waiting for him

"Jiro?" Ken went to him as Jiro turns to him

"hey" Jiro greeted Ken with a smile "heading out even at night?"

"never was the type to stay at inns at a different town" replied Ken as he adjusted his hold on his sack bag. "I'll go where the place is nice and quiet"

"that's something to hear" said Jiro before he takes out some sort of watch from his pocket and holds it towards Ken "here take this"

"what is it?" Ken asked while taking the watch and looks at it

"it's a Poketch, my big brother used to use it but he gave it to me" explained Jiro with a smile "it can help you find your way with the installed map app"

Ken hummed in interest as he puts on the Poketch and activates it

"it has a lot of other functions like seeing the nearest town and cities, and others" Jiro added in as he pressed an app on the Poketch and it showed a map with a marker arrow that showed where Ken is at the moment.

"are you sure you want me to have this?" asked Ken with a raised eyebrow while holding up his left arm where the Poketch is attached on him "It did belong to your big brother after all"

"nah, I barely use it these days and it'd be better for you to use it since you're a trainer after all" Replied Jiro as Ken smiled before nodding in gratitude

"I'll take good care of it" Ken said before he leaves on his journey

He waved goodbye to Jiro who waved back as Ken now sets out for the next gym

* * *

After an hour, Ken was now in the forest near the Pewter City where he had set up camp for the night

Ken had Hydreigon, Alakazam, Golurk, and Houndoom out of their Pokeballs as the young trainer finds it best for them to sleep outside rather than in their pokeball all the time. Setting up the campfire and his tent with sleeping bag, Ken sat down and was checking the Poketch as he finds many useful applications in it while chewing on a sliced up Tomato Berry.

"hmmm, this thing is pretty cool" Ken noted as there was a music app, a map app, a phoning app, etc. As he thinkers around with the watch, Golurk and the others rested down for the night

Ken pressed some buttons before activating the Phone app. The dialer rings before the screen lit up and Fuji appeared in it.

"_hello, Ken. How is your journey?"_ asked Fuji on the phone line.

"it's great, I got my first Gym Badge" Ken told the old man while showing the Boulder Badge in his left hand.

"_I see, that's great"_ Replied Fuji with a smile.

"listen, Fuji-san. I have a favor to ask you" Ken said as Fuji raised an eyebrow

"_and that is?"_ replied Fuji with a curious look

"since a trainer is only allowed to carry up to six pokemon at a time, I want to send the ones that I captured to you to be taken care" Ken explained as Fuji nodded "can you do that?"

"_alright, I got it"_ Fuji said with a smile "_me and the others owe you and your grandfather a lot, it's the least we can do"_

"thank you, Fuji-san" Said Ken with a smile before he hanged up the call.

Ken looks to Golurk and the others as they had already fallen asleep. He smiles before going into his tent to rest for the night

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	3. Chapter 3

"**speaking"**

"_**Thinking"**_

**On with the story**

The days passed and Ken continued on his journey to achieve his dream.

Golurk flies through the clouds in the sky as the Automaton Pokémon zooms through while carrying Ken on its back.

"it's been a long time since we did this, right Golurk?" asked Ken to Golurk while wearing his googles on.

Golurk let out a few cries and nodded before rocketing away. As they flied around, the two sets on to Cerulean city where the next gym is located.

A flock of Pidgeys flies past them as Ken smiled to see Pokémon free in their nature. The day was nice and peaceful before it all went downhill when a giant explosion appeared in the forest bellow.

"an explosion?" Ken looks down before he saw dozens of pokemon fleeing the area and a black trailer truck was in the area. "a truck?"

Golurk let out a few cries to Ken who nodded before the Automaton Pokémon flies down to the forest.

* * *

Golurk landed in the forest as the smell of burned wood was coming from everywhere.

"what happened here?" said Ken as he looks around before hearing a pokemon crying call for help

He and Golurk heads to the sound as they find two Ratatas trapped under a fallen down burned tree

"Golurk, lift the tree up" Ken told Golurk as the Automaton pokemon grabbed the tree and lifted it before throwing it away

"it's alright" Ken told the two Ratatas as he kneeled in front of them "you're safe now"

The two Ratatas looked at each other before they approached Ken

"are you two alright?" Ken asked as he checks them for any injuries and found none. "good"

Ken carries the two Pokemons in his arms before he and Golurk heads out of the burned forest

* * *

Ken reached to a nearby Pokemon center where there were dozens of trainers with injured pokemon

"what happened here?" Ken asked as he can't believe to see the amount of injured pokemon in the place.

"Chansey, get them to the room 3" Nurse Joy ordered her assistant pokemon, Chansey as it pushed away a stretcher that had two heavily injured Raticate "this is too awful"

Ken went to Nurse Joy as she was handling so many injured pokemon in just one day.

"what happened here, Nurse Joy?" asked Ken to the nurse of the Pokémon Center.

"it's bad" Nurse Joy replied "there was a group of pokemon poachers who used a pokemon that can use the move Self Destruct and injured these poor pokemons while burning the nearby forest"

"is Officer Jenny coming?" Ken asked as Nurse Joy nodded

"yes, but it might take some time for her to get here" Nurse Joy added

"I got it" Ken nodded in gratitude before he left the two Ratatas in Nurse Joy's care then left with Golurk.

Heading out, Ken puts on his goggles before looking to Golurk who nodded.

"let's find this Pokemon Poachers and take them out" said Ken, before he gets on Golurk's back and the Automaton Pokémon, flies to the sky

* * *

In the forest, a bunch of pokemons were locked up in a cage as they all were injured badly. A group of pokemon poachers was catching them as they were hauling the injured pokemons into cages.

"get the next load" a poacher told another as he seems to be the boss "we're heading to the next location"

"stop right there!" Ken's voice shouted out from above as Golurk landed on the ground in front of the poachers.

"tch! We got caught, huh?" the Boss Poacher said seeing Ken

"release those pokemon this instance" Ken told them as Golurk readied itself for a possible fight

"huh! Like we listen to you!" the boss poacher replied before the group threw out pokeballs and came out an Arbok, a Primeape, a Graveler, a Wheezing, and a Rhyhorn

"looks like we have to fight" Ken said as Golurk got in front of him

"take them out!" the boss ordered out as their pokemon went on the attack

"Golurk, Take them out with a Dynamic Punch" Ken ordered out as Golurk sends its right fist straight at Rhyhorn and sends the pokemon flying at the others, resulting in them crashing to their trainers

"so strong!" a poacher said looking at Golurk

"you still want to go?" Ken asked as Golurk stomped its leg before punching its fists together.

"tch! Let's scram!" the boss shouted as they tried to run away

"I don't think so!" Ken shouted as he threw out Alakazam, Houndoom, and Hydreigon's pokeballs before calling them out.

"don't let them get away!" Ken ordered as Houndoom, Golurk, Hydreigon, and Alakazam chased after the Poachers

As his pokemon chased after the poachers, Ken went to free the captured pokemons. Ken breaks the lock with a rock and opened the cage as the pokemon came running out.

Ken smiled before he saw one pokemon was still in the cage as it was a Tyrouge

"what's wrong?" Ken asked trying to reach out to the pokemon but it went on aggressive against Ken

Ken pulled back his hand before grasping his fist tight.

"look, I know that you're afraid and you probably hate humans after what they did" Ken spoke out to Tyrogue "but not all humans are bad, trust me"

Tyrogue didn't let its guard down as the fighting pokemon tried to hit him but failed as the injury was harsh on its body

Ken frowned a bit before he got an idea. He reached down and holds a leaf in his palm. He straightened the leaf before blowing on it a few times to clean some dirt on it. Ken blows on the leaf as a vibrating wind sound was heard before it turns into a melody that Tyrogue listens.

The wind blew and the trees swayed as Ken played a melody on the leaf. Tyrouge listens to the song as it got a smile while listening to it. Ken continued on before he finishes, He smiles to Tyrogue as the fighting pokemon got close to him

"it's alright" Ken told Tyrogue before reaching out a hand to him "I'm here to help"

Tyrogue looks at Ken before looking at his hand. It reaches out and grasp his hand

Ken smiles before looking back as to see Golurk and the others back with the poachers, knocked out

* * *

Ken went back to the Pokemon Center where Officer Jenny was taking away the captured poachers into a police care

"thank you for your help, Ken" Officer Jenny said to him while shaking each other hands

"it was nothing" replied Ken before looking to a van where the captured Poachers were in "just make sure these poachers get what they deserve"

"sure thing" Officer Jenny replied before riding her police bike and drives away with the captured poachers in the van.

Ken waved goodbye before he went back into the Pokemon Center

* * *

After getting the wild pokemon into the pokemon center, Ken sets out to continue on his journey

"thank you for everything" Nurse Joy bid Ken goodbye as Ken did the same

"see you later" Ken replied before heading off

Ken heads on the path that will lead him to Cerulean city but, on his way, he encountered the same Tyrogue, that he had rescued

"you're that Tyrogue" Ken looks at the fighting pokemon as it was standing in his path

Tyrogue raised up both of its fists as it was indicating a need for battle

"I see now" Ken said before he calls out Houndoom from its pokeball "you want a battle, don't you?"

Tyrogue nodded as it faces against Houndoom

"Ready, Houndoom?" Ken asked the Fire type pokemon as it barks in response

"good. Let's start with Flamethrower." Ken ordered out as Houndoom spewed out fire from its jaw

Tyrogue dodged the attack before dashing towards Houndoom and sends a punch enveloped in energy straight at Houndoom's side

Houndoom growls in pain before the Fire Type spewed flames at Tyrogue but it missed

"it can use Focus Punch, huh?" Ken said with a smile "Houndoom, Fire Fang!"

Fire spewed out around Houndoom's jaw before the canine pokemon bites Tyrogue's arm

Tyrogue grunted in pain before it grabs Houndoom's horn and raises its knee straight at Houndoom's bottom jaw.

Houndoom grunted a bit but it didn't let go of Tyrgoue's arm. Tyrogue raises its other arm as it had static of electricity coating it.

"Thunder Punch?" said Ken surprised to see the Tyrogue having such an attack "Houndoom! Let go! and dodge!"

Houndoom heed Ken's order as it jumps away before Tyrogue could hit it with the Thunder Punch

"you're good, Tyrogue" Ken told the Fighting pokemon with a smirk "wanna go with me on my journey?"

Tyrogue nodded but it didn't let up its fist

"good. Houndoom! Use Flamethrower!" Ken ordered out as Houndoom spewed out fire at Tyrogue but it just dodged it "don't let up!"

Houndoom followed Tyrogue as the Flamethrower spewed to the side and hits Tyrogue head on

Tyrogue let out a shout of pain before falling to the ground

"good" said Ken before he threw a pokeball and hits Tyrogue before the Fighting Pokemon got sucked into the ball that falls to the ground.

The Pokeball rocked back and forth before it dings as Tyrogue was captured

Ken smiled as he picks up the Pokeball and called out Tyrogue

"glad to have you on board, Tyrogue" Ken said while giving an Oran berry to Tyrogue

Tyrogue nodded before taking the Oran Berry and eat it

Ken smiled before Houndoom nudges its snout to him

"you too, Houndoom" Ken patted Houndoom's head as the Fire Canine Pokemon smiled

* * *

After capturing Tyrogue, Ken continued on his journey

He climbed up a hill with Tyrogue as the fighting pokemon loves to train

Reaching to the top, Ken and Tyrogue sees the Cerulean town

"so that's Cerulean Town, huh?" Ken viewed the city as he and Tyrogue heads to the town

* * *

Reaching the town, Ken reached to the Pokemon Center first to get his pokemon treated a bit

"there you go" Ken takes out some Pokemon Food and some berries for Golurk and the others as they munch on their food

Ken smiled seeing his pokemon eating their food before he hears the sound from the tv as it was showing some news about captured Pokemon getting saved by him

"why did I appear in the news?" Ken thought out loud while looking embarrassed a bit. He turns his attention elsewhere as he sighs.

After getting Golurk and the others healed up, Ken heads out for the Cerulean Gym, He walks beside the street as he followed the map in the Poketch

Ken turns around a corner before he reached the Gym in matters of minutes, He heads in and got a surprise as soon as the door opens.

a big flood of water came flooding out of the building and towards Ken

"waaah!" Ken exclaimed in surprise as he nearly got washed away with the sudden flood.

"what the heck?" Ken asked as he was now all wet from the flooding water.

"I'm so sorry!" someone apologized as Ken looks to see Kasumi, the Cerulean Gym Leader "I was cleaning up the gym's battlefield but I forgot to check the water pump and it soon overflowed the whole gym!"

"I see" said Ken with a sweatdrop

* * *

Ken was wearing a black shirt and some black trunks as his usual clothes were being dried up

"I'm really sorry!" Kasumi apologized again as she put her hands together

"it's fine" Ken replied before taking out Golurk's and Tyrogue's Pokeball "let's make it even with a gym battle"

"oh a challenger, eh?" Kasumi said with a smile "I accept your challenge!"

Ken smiled back before Kasumi suddenly screams in shock

"I forgot! The gym's battlefield is still dry and it takes a whole hour for it to fill up!" Kasumi exclaimed before apologizing again "I'm really sorry!"

"I see…." said Ken while sighing in disappointment

* * *

Ken was at a restaurant as he got a meal treated by Kasumi as an apology. The two sat down at a seat near the window as Kasumi placed her hands together in apology.

"I'm really sorry!" Kasumi apologized again to Ken who shook his head. "I thought I am a great Gym Leader already! This is so embarrassing!"

"like I said, it's fine" Ken replied before a waitress came with some menu in hand

"may I take your order?" the waitress asked as she holds a notepad in hand

"I'll take the Bubbly Smoothie" replied Kasumi while pointing to her order

"the Oran tea and a slice of Milktank cake" ordered Ken as the waitress writes down their orders before turning to leave to get their order.

"I guess you already know me, but introductions are always important" Kasumi said while reaching out her hand to Ken "Cerulean Gym Leader, Kasumi, nice to meet you"

"Ken from Lavender Town" replied Ken while shaking hands with Kasumi

"from Lavender Town, huh? Talk about memories" said Kasumi with a smile "me and my friends used to travel there once"

"hmmm, you guys must've visit when I was out delivering stuff from my grandpa's farm" Ken said before their orders came in

"so? why did you become a trainer?" Kasumi asked while drinking her smoothie

"my dream" Ken replied while slicing his cake and taking a bite "I've always dreamed to be a great trainer and I plan to reach the top"

"you sound just like my old friend, Satoshi" Kasumi said with a smile

"Satoshi? As in Satoshi of Palet Town?" replied Ken as Kasumi nodded

"he dreams of being the Pokemon Master" said Kasumi before giggling a bit "although he still got a long way to go"

"hmmm, I like to battle him one day" Ken said before drinking her tea

* * *

Ken and Kasumi were now heading back to the Gym as an hour had passed and the Gym's field should be finished filling up with water

"he went to Johto, Hoen, Shinnoh, Unova, and even Kalos" Kasumi said as she told the story of Satoshi to Ken "and I heard that he's going to Alola, the next region after Kalos"

"sounds like he's having a great journey" replied Ken with a smile

"sure is" Kasumi said before looking to the sky "me, Satoshi, and Takeshi had lots of fun journey, and lots of memories together..the memories and the friends we made are something, I'm going to treasure forever"

The two reached the Gym as they entered into the field as it was a water filled battlefield where there were only few percent of land

"now that the field is ready!" Kasumi run to her spot as she takes out a Pokeball and face it towards Ken "I'm ready to accept your challenge, Ken!"

"me as well" Ken said as he takes out a Pokeball. The referee came as the battle was about to begin

"This is shall be a 2-on-2 battle between challenger Ken of Lavender Town and Gym Leader Kasumi of the Cerulean City Gym," the judge announced, "This battle shall be over when both Pokémon on one side are announced unable to continue, furthermore, only the challenger shall be allowed to make substitutions!"

"Starmie let's go!" Kasumi shouted, releasing her first Pokémon onto one of the many floating platforms exclusive to a water field.

"Tyrogue!" Ken threw out his pokeball as the fighting Type Pokemon came on the field

"the challenger may have the first move!" the referee announced "Pokemon Battle start!"

"Tyrogue! Focus Punch!" Ken ordered as Tyrogue runs and jumps towards Starmie with its fist glowing with energy.

"Starmie, quickly dive into the water!" Kasumi countered as Starmie leapt from the platform it was standing on and evaded Tyrogue's attack.

"Now use Tackle!" Kasumi ordered as Starmie leapt out of the water right in front of Tyrogue and smashed into him.

Tyrogue let out a grunt of pain from the attack as it holds onto Starmie

"quick! Thunder Punch!" Ken shouted as he punched out his fist

Tyrogue pulled back its right fist as electricity started to dance around its right fist before Tyrogue punches Starmie straight at the chest

"Starmie!" Kasumi exclaimed as Starmie was sent flying back from the Thunder Punch

"follow it up with a Focus Punch!" Ken ordered as Tyrogue fires a Focus Punch straight at Starmie and knocked it into the water

"Starmie!" Kasumi looks to her pokemon as Starmie floated up in the water

"Starmie is unable to battle! Tyrogue wins!" the referee announced

"you did it, Tyrogue!" Ken smiled to his friend as Tyrogue nodded while raising a thumbs up

"return, Starmie" Kasumi reached out Starmie's pokeball as the Starfish pokemon returned to it

"you're strong, Ken" Kasumi complemented Ken "the way you fight, reminds me so much of Satoshi"

"is that so? Then let me go at the strongest pokemon you have" Ken said with a small grin as Kasumi smirks in return

"don't blame me if you lose!" Kasumi exclaimed as she held out a pokeball before throwing it into the air "come on! Gyarados!"

The Atrocius pokemon appeared as it roared at Tyrogue

"a Gyarados…talk about a strong pick" Ken said as he looks to Tyrogue "are you good to go, Tyrogue?"

Tyrogue nodded while raising up its fists for battle which made Ken nod back.

"let the next battle begin!" the referee announced

"Tyrogue! Thunder Punch!" shouted Ken as Tyrogue jumps up with its fist coated in electricity

"Gyarados! Hurricane!" Kasumi ordered out as Gyarados spins its tail so fast that a huge twister like a gust of wind blew out and sends Tyrogue flying back before crashing into the waters

"what!?" Ken looks in surprise to the counterattack as Gyarados roared at them

"Gyarados! Hydro Pump!" Kasumi ordered out as Gyarados fired a powerful stream of water at Tyrogue who tried to get out of the water.

Tyrogue was sent flying to the ceiling before it fell down to a water platform.

"get up! Tyrogue!" Ken shouted out as Tyrogue struggled to get up

"finish it up with Dragon Breath!" Kasumi ordered as Gyarados roared before firing a breath attack at Tyrogue.

Tyrogue was sent flying back as it hits the wall before falling down

"Tyrogue!" Ken runs to Tyrogue and helps the pokemon up

"how you like my Gyarados? Strong right?" Kasumi said as Ken called back Tyrogue into its pokeball

"yeah, this is what I can expec from a Gym Leader after all" Ken said before he takes out Golurk's pokeball and calls out the Pokemon to battle.

"wow, a Golurk! You don't see them these days in Kanto!" Kasumi said in amazement

"yeah, me and Golurk are best of buds when I was a kid back at my grandpa's farm," said Ken with a smile.

"well then! Let's continue the battle!" Kasumi exclaimed as Gyarados roared

"let's do this, Golurk! Shadow Punch!" Ken shouted as Golurk sends a Shadow Punch flying at Gyarados.

"dive!" Kasumi ordered as Gyarados dives into the water

"it won't work!" Ken shouted as the Shadow punch flied into the water and hits Gyarados head on

"wah!" Kasumi looks in surprise

"that's not all! Dynamic Punch on the water!" Ken continued as Golurk punches the water and erupts a powerful geyser that brings out Gyarados from within the water

"no way!" Kasumi looks surprised before grinning "but!"

Gyarados roared in the air before the Atrocius Pokemon swings its tail up

"Aqua Tail!" Kasumi shouted as Water circles around Gyarados' tail and swing it down to strike at Golurk.

Golurk defended against the attack but it got pushed into the water

"fly into the air, Golurk!" Ken shouted as Golurk's legs and arms disappeared into the body before it rockets itself to the air.

Gyarados dives into the water before surfacing up.

"Gyarados! Hydro Pump!" Kasumi shouted as Gyarados fired blasts of water straight at Golurk

"dodge it!" Ken shouted as Golurk flied around while dodging the blasts of water

"don't let it get away!" Kasumi exclaimed as Gyarados fired multiple Hydro Pump at Golurk

Golurk keeps on dodging the attack but one managed to hit it hard

"Golurk!" Ken shouted as Golurk fell down to the water before surfacing up near a platform

"looks like it's time for the finisher! Flamethrower!" Kasumi shouted as this made Ken look in shock

"a water pokemon using Flamethrower!?" Ken exclaimed as Gyarados instantly spewed fire at Golurk

Golurk let out a cry in pain as the Flamethrower burns

"I taught Gyarados that move since a lot of my opponents tend to use Grass type after all" Kasumi explained as Gyarados stopped using Flamethrower upon Golurk

The fire attack caused the field to be filled with steam as no one can see where Golurk is

"I see, but grandpa once said this" said Ken as the steam disappears and Golurk was nowhere to be seen "regardless of the type, you must always fight to win"

"where did Golurk go?" Kasumi said as Gyarados looks around for the Automaton Pokemon

"up!" Ken shouted as Golurk was flying in the air and made Kasumi gasp in surprise

"Golurk, Dynamic Punch!" Golurk flies down towards Gyarados as it pulled back its right fist.

"Gyarados! Hydro Pump!" Kasumi ordered as Gyarados fired a blast of water straight at Golurk.

"go head on!" Ken exclaimed as Golurk punches the Hydro Pump and the blast of water got split into two.

"no way!" Kasumi and Gyarados looks in shock as their attack failed

"go! Golurk!" Ken shouted as Golurk punches Gyarados straight at the head and sends the Atrocius Pokemon crashing into the water

A small water wave spreads out and a little rain before Gyarados floated up in the water, knocked out

"Gyarados is unable to battle! Golurk wins! The winner is Ken of Lavender town!" the referee announced as Golurk raises up its fist

"alright!" Ken pumped his fist as he was happy to win

"return, Gyarados" Kasumi held out Gyarado's Pokeball as the Atrocius Pokemon returned into it. Kasumi smiles and pecks the pokeball "you did a great job"

She pocketed the pokeball away before walking towards Ken who fist bump with Golurk

"you and Golurk are really strong" Kasumi said before holding out the Cascade Gym Badge to them "you two have earned this"

"thank you, Kasumi" Ken replied in gratitude before taking the Badge and looking at it with a smile

"you earned two badges now, the journey ahead is going to get more tougher" Kasumi told Ken who nodded

"that's what being a trainer is all about, right?" Ken said with a grin as Kasumi sighs while having a smile.

"you really do remind me so much of Satoshi" replied Kasumi

* * *

Ken was at the Pokemon center as he got Golurk and Tyrogue healed up after their battle with Kasumi

"thank you for coming, have a nice day" Nurse Joy told Ken who walks out of the Pokemon Center

As Ken heads out, he met with Kasumi who had a bike beside her

"yo" Kasumi greeted Ken

"what are you doing here, Kasumi?" Ken asked her as Kasumi replied by pushing the bike to him

"I want you to have this" Kasumi said to him "I used to ride this bike back when I was travelling with Satoshi and Takeshi"

"are you sure? It holds memories of your travel with them, right?" Ken asked unsure if he should accept it

"it's fine" Kasumi replied with a smile "I'm sure it'd be better with you since you are travelling after all"

Ken looks at the bike before nodding "alright, thank you Kasumi"

"you're welcome" Kasumi said before taking out a small box and gave it to Ken "and this also, a Super Rod. It can help you catch Water Pokemon if you ever need one for battle"

Ken takes the box as he opened it and finds a portable fishing rod in it

He nodded in gratitude before he sets out on his journey again. Kasumi waved him goodbye as Ken rides the bike on his journey

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	4. Chapter 4

"**speaking"**

"_**Thinking"**_

**On with the story**

Ken ventured on his journey as the trainer made new friends of both Pokémon and Trainers, and fought battles and win

The Thunder Badge

Ken winning a battle against the Vermillion Gym leader, Lt. Surge as he defeated his Raichu with Houndoom's learned new move, Overheat

The Rainbow Badge

Ken battling Erika with Houndoom as the Fire Canine Pokemon used Flamethrower against Tangela and win the match

The Soul Badge

Ken watched as Tyrogue got into a hard battle against Koga's Muk as it keeps poisoning the Fighting Type

The Marsh Badge

Alakazam fired its Psybeam at Sabrina's Mr. Mime but the attack got deflected when an invisible barrier appeared in front of the Barrier Pokemon

The Volcano Badge

Ken looks down upon a volcano as Golurk got into a power fight with Blaine's Magmar on a flaming battlefield.

The young trainer won many battles and never gave up as he always strides to be the best

* * *

Ken was now at the last Gym, the Viridian Gym as his opponent is Shigeru Okido, the Viridian Gym Leader

"Golurk! Throw Arcanine in the air and fire a Dynamic Punch!" Ken ordered out as Golurk did what Ken commanded and instantly defeats Shigeru's Arcanine

"Arcanine is unable to battle! Golurk wins!" the referee announced as Shigeru calls back Arcanine back into its pokeball

"you're good, it's been a while since anyone could get me this riled up in a battle" Shigeru said with a smile "after Satoshi that is"

"so it's true that since both you and Satoshi came from Palet town, you two were former rivals, huh?" said Ken with a smile

"yeah" Shigeru replied before taking out a pokeball and enlarges it "we've both had the same dream, but I changed my path and became the Viridian City Gym leader"

"hehe, now talk about a twist of faith" Ken said before Shigeru called out his last pokemon and it was a Nidoqueen

Ken only had Golurk and Tryogue left but Tyrogue was still injured in its fight against Shigeru's Nidoking

"Golurk, let's win this!" Ken exclaimed as Golurk nodded

"Nidoqueen! High Horsepower!" Shigeru shouted out as Nidoqueen came charging at Golurk

"Golurk! Fight back!" Ken shouted as Golurk and Nidoqueen rammed each other and got into a stalemate in power.

"Dynamic Punch!" Ken continued out as Golurk pulled back its right fist

"counter it with Ice Punch, Nidoqueen!" Shigeru shouted as Nidoqueen pulled back its left fist and it glowed a light blue color with snow coming off it.

The two Pokemons sends their attack against each other as the collision of the attack caused a dust explosion to blow out.

Golurk and Nidoqueen got pushed back from the explosion as the two pokemon stand their ground

"strong" Ken noted as Nidoqueen's power was stronger than that of Nidoking's "but we won't lose! Golurk! Shadow Punch!"

Golurk sends its right fist forward as the Shadow Punch fired in the air

"Protect!" Shigeru shouted as a green barrier appeared in front of Nidoqueen and the Shadow Punch got deflected

"tch! Darkest Lariat!" Ken shouted as Golurk's fists were enveloped in shadow before the Automaton Pokemon charged and sends punches at Nidoqueen's barrier

Golurk continued on punching the barrier but it wasn't cracking at all

"it won't work, Protect will keep Nidoqueen safe from any attack!" Shigeru said with a smirk

"if Darkest Lariat doesn't work" said Ken before he took out Golurk's Pokeball and called the Pokémon back. He reaches in for another Pokeball and throws it out to call Tyrogue to the field.

"switching, huh?" said Shigeru before crossing his arms in front of his chest. "so? what is your Pokémon going to do?"

"Focus Punch" said Ken as Tyrogue dashes at Nidoqueen with its right fist glowing white.

"Protect, Nidoqueen" Shigeru ordered as the barrier appeared around Nidoqueen and Tyrouge's Focus Punch hits the target but was deflected by the barrier. "when will you learn?"

"now Feint" Ken said as Tyrogue jumps and dives down to kick Nidoqueen, but instantly disappeared in the last second.

"what?" Shigeru said as Nidoqueen's Protect barrier came undone while it searches for Tyrogue. After a few seconds, Tyrogue appears bellow Nidoqueen while having a smirk. "Bellow you!"

Ken grins as Tyrogue jumps and sends a punch straight to Nidoqueen's bottom jaw.

"now! Focus Punch, repeated!" Ken ordered as Tyrogue's fists glows white before the Fighting Type unleashes a rain of Focus Punches at Nidoqueen who roared in pain from the endless attack.

"Nidoqueen!" Exclaimed Shigeru as his Pokémon was getting punched with no stopping.

"Tyyyy!" Tyrouge cried out as the fighting type Pokemon landed down before jumping straight at Nidoqueen with its right fist glowing white and sends it at the Drill Pokémon's face. "Rogue!"

Nidoqueen growls in pain before it fell. Shigeru looks in surprise before smirking with close eyes

"you beat me" Shigeru said as Nidoqueen was out

"Nidoqueen is unable to battle! Tyrouge wins! Therefore, the winner goes to Ken of Lavender Town!" the referee announced as Ken and Tyrogue hugs each other in happiness for the win that they had achieved.

The two celebrated their win before they see Shigeru going to them after calling back Nidoqueen to its pokeball.

"you did a great battle, Ken" said Shigeru with a smile "you and your pokemon have a great bond and I'm honored to give you the Earth Badge"

Shigeru held out the Earth Badge out to Ken who nodded in gratitude before taking the badge and looks at it with a smile with Tyrogue.

"you now have eight badges, which means the Indigo League is your next stop, am I right?" Shigeru asked and Ken nodded in reply.

"I'm going to win it" Ken said as Shigeru nodded before the two shakes each other's hands

"I wish you luck," said Shigeru before having a serious face " but remember. there are a lot of strong trainers there and underestimating just one of them would lead to your downfall"

"I got it" replied Ken said before he and Tyrogue bid farewell to Shigeru

* * *

After winning his last gym badge, Ken was now at the Pokemon Center as the Trainer had his pokemon getting taken care of by Nurse Joy.

While waiting for his Pokémon to be healed, Ken called Fuji as he was now in the middle of a conversation with him on a video phone in the Pokémon Center.

"_so, I've heard that you now have eight badges, correct?"_ Fuji asked Ken with a smile as the Trainer nodded

"yeah, and the next stop is the Indigo League" Ken said as Fuji nodded

"_hohoho, I'm sure that your grandfather would be proud seeing you becoming such a great trainer"_ Fuji said as Ken smiled before nodding

"yeah" Ken replied with a chuckle of his own "how are the others?"

"_they're doing just fine"_ Fuji said as in the background, Ken can hear the sound of many pokemons "_and I think some of them misses you"_

"hahaha, tell them to don't worry" Ken told the old man "when I come to the Indigo League, I'm going to need all of their help in order to win"

"_that is a wise decision, Ken"_ Fuji said with a nod "_me and the others will be rooting for you!"_

"thank you, Fuji-san" replied Ken before he hangs up the call and sighs.

"the Indigo League, huh?" Ken looks outside the window as he sees the moon and the stars in the night sky "I hope you're watching over me, Grandpa and Grandma"

* * *

A week passed and Ken was now on his way to the location of where the Indigo League was about to be held, but the Trainer had decided to do a quick training for his Pokemon so that they would be ready for the upcoming battle.

Tyrogue was sparring with Golurk as the Fighting Pokemon sends punches and kicks at Golurk who defended with its right arm raised up

Houndoom was doing a stamina training regime as it would doge Psycho Cut attacks from Alakazam.

Ken watched as they sparred with each other before taking out two more pokeballs and threw them out in the air

The pokeballs opened and came out a Rhydon and a Poliwrath. Ken caught the two pokemon a long while back as they had been great friends with him and the others

"Golurk! Tyrogue! Time to switch partners!" Ken called out as Poliwrath partnered up with Tyrogue while Golurk partnered up with Ryhdon

Ken watches as his pokemon trained with each other. While they train, Ken started thinking up battle strategies for the opponents that he would be facing against in the Indigo League

* * *

Night soon came as Ken had set up camp with Golurk and the others

"it's going to come soon" Ken said as his Pokemon were out of their Pokeballs "let's do our best, everyone"

Golurk and the others nodded as they had trained hard for the League

Ken smiled before he heard the bushes behind them rustling and shaking which made Ken's Pokemon got on the offensive as they got ready for a surprised attack

The bushes rustle and rustle before from the bushes came out a Pichu

"a Pichu?" Ken looks in confusion as the Mice Pokemon jumped out of the bushes and looks at the group with a curious look.

"Pichu?" Pichu cried out before Houndoom barks at the Mice Pokemon and made Pichu hides back into the bushes frightened.

"hey stop that" Ken told Houndoom as the Trainer went to the bushes while having an Oran berry in hand "come on out. We're not going to harm you"

The Pichu peeked at the Oran berries in Ken's hand as it looks hesitant before snatching the Oran berry from Ken

"good right?" Ken said with a smile as the Pichu munched on the Oran berry before smiling in reply

Ken laughed a bit as the Pichu came out and climbed up to his shoulder while having a smile.

Everyone rested back as they spent the entire night around the campfire.

* * *

The next day had come as Ken had set out to the Indigo League.

He was riding on the bike; Kasumi had given him back then as he puts the pedal to the medal.

"there it is" said Ken as he sees the Indigo League Arena, coming into view

From inside his sack bag strapped on his bag, came out the Pichu from last night as the little Mice Pokemon had come with him and became a teammate of his.

"let's do this" said Ken with a grin as he pushes the pedals and rides the bike to the arena.

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	5. Chapter 5

"**speaking"**

"_**Thinking"**_

**On with the story**

Ken had arrived at the Indigo League as he sees many trainers from many places. He can tell that some of them are very strong and this got him excited to be battling against them in the coming matches.

He watched as the League begin when the legendary Moltres fire was lit on the arena's torch bowl as that signaled the beginning of the league and the time had come for the battle

* * *

Ken was at the Registration center as he was in the middle of registering his entry for the league

"there we go" said the receptionist as she types in Ken's information and the Pokemons, he had with him "you're all registered for the league"

"thank you" Ken thanked the receptionist before heading off to check on his first opponent's data as his first opponent is a Psychic user from Saffron City, but Ken had his fair share of battling Psychic Pokemons during his Gym battle against Sabrina, the Saffron Gym leader

"I stick with Golurk, Houndoom, and maybe Rhydon or Hydreigon" mumbled Ken while thinking up some strategy for him to use but as he thinks of the battle strategy, he accidentally bumps into someone

"oh, sorry" Ken apologized as he was face to face with a woman wearing a brown coat with a tied up blonde ponytail and a cap, and was wearing sunglasses on.

"oh no worry. I was too busy thinking of what to have for lunch that I must've bumped with you" the woman apologized but Ken apologized again

The two now somehow in an awkward situation as they were both apologizing to each other again and again

"um, wanna have lunch?" suggested Ken as the woman nodded

The two heads towards a nearby café as they sat down and started talking

"Ken from Lavender town" Ken introduces himself as he reached out his hand for a handshake with the woman

"Shiro- I mean Shirina from Celestic Town" she introduced herself before she shakes hands with Ken

"Celestic Town, huh? You must be from the Sinnoh League." Asked Ken with an interesting look "Far away from home, aren't you?"

"yeah, I'm traveling so that I can be a great trainer" said Shirina with a smile "and I plan to win the Indigo League and be a great Pokemon Master"

"hmm, sounds like a great dream like mine" Ken said as the two chatted a bit more before Ken heard his name being called out to his match

"got to go" Ken said standing up from his seat

"good luck" Shirina said with a smile "and I hope that we can get to battle in the finals"

"you can count on it" Ken said as he runs off to get to his match

* * *

Ken runs into his match as his opponent was waiting for him

"sorry for the wait!" Ken exclaimed as he was ready to face his opponent

"_**we shall now start the third round of today's match! The battle is between the Psychic user, Canrew of Saffron city against Ken of Lavender Town!"**_ the MC announced as the field was a grassfield

"go! Hypno!" Canrew called out his pokemon as the Drowzing Pokemon appeared on the field

"then! Let's go Houndoom!" Ken called out Houndoom as the Canine Pokemon appeared from its pokeball

"This is a three on three Pokémon battle," the referee announced, "the winner shall be declared when all three of one side's Pokémon are unable to battle. Substitutions are allowed, let the battle begin!"

"Hypno! Psybeam!" Canrew ordered out as Hypno fired a psychic beam at Houndoom

"Dodge! And then use Flamethrower!" Ken shouted as Houndoom dodged the Psybeam and fired the Flamethrower at Hypno and the attack hits its target head on

"_**oooh! The battle has already begun and Ken's Houndoom already heat things up!"**_ the MC announced as Hypno skid back from the attack

"Hypno! Hypnosis!" Canrew ordered Hypno but Ken saw the attack coming and had planned a counterattack for it

"Smokescreen, Houndoom!" Ken ordered out as a cloud of smoke instantly filled the field, blocking everyone's view of Houndoom

"what!?" Canrew and Hypno looks in surprise as Houndoom was nowhere to be seen

* * *

Shirina is in a waiting room as she watches Ken's match and she was surprised by the battle strategy

"using Smokescreen so that Hypno's Hypnosis won't work on Houndoom" she commented with a smile "that's a clever strategy"

* * *

"_**the field is filled with Smoke and we can't see anything at all!"**_ the MC announced as Hypno was trying to find Houndoom in the smoke

"now Houndoom! Fire Blast!" Ken ordered out as from within the Smokescreen, a giant blast of fire fired out and hits Hypno head on

"Hypnoooo!" Hypno let out a cry of pain before it got knocked out from the attack

"Hypno is unable to battle! Houndoom is the winner!" the referee announced as the smokescreen disappeared and Houndoom appears

"_**Houndoom has taken down Hypno and Canrew now only has two pokemon left!"**_ the MC announced as Houndoom barks while Ken pumped his fist in victory

"Hypno return" Canrew called back his pokemon before taking out another Pokeball and called out an Alakazam to the field

"_**Canrew's second pokemon is an Alakazam! Will Ken switch his pokemon or will he stick with Houndoom?"**_ the MC commented as Ken looks at the Alakazam

"_Houndoom didn't suffer any damage from the previous battle but Alakazam is an even powerful pokemon than Hypno, can't risk the chance,"_ Ken thought before he takes out a Pokeball and called back Houndoom "_got to see what his Alakazam can do"_

"go! Tyrogue!" Ken called out Tyrogue as the Fighting Pokemon did a battle stance once it came out

"_**Ken has switched his Houndoom for Tyrogue!"**_ the MC announced as Tyrogue looks at his opponent

"let the match continue!" the referee announced

"Alakazam! Psychic!" Canrew shouted out as Alakazam brought its two spoons forward and Tyrogue floated up in the air

"_**Alakazam use Psychic and made Tyrogue unable to counter!"**_

"send it flying!" Canrew ordered as Kadabra sends Tyrogue flying in the air before sending it flying down to the field

"Tyrogue!" Ken shouted out as Tyrogue gets back up from the attack

"use Confuse ray!" Canrew shouted as Alakazam fired a ray at Tyrogue and it made Tyrogue's eyes glowed purple

"Tyrogue! Fight back with Thunder Punch!" Ken ordered out but Tyrogue got hit with confusion and couldn't follow Ken's order.

"now finish it with Psycho Cut!" Canrew shouted as Alakazam swings its spoons around and energy blades formed around before they flied towards Tyrogue, hitting it hard.

Tyrogue let out a cry of pain as it flew back before crashing to the ground and out of the field.

"Tyrogue! Are you alright?!" Ken called out as Tyrogue got back up and nodded

"_**looks like after getting hit with Psycho Cut, Tyrogue is still up for a fight!"**_ the MC commented.

"let's counter back with everything you have!" said Ken as Tyrogue nodded before entering back the field.

"Alakazam! Use Psycho Cut again!" Canrew ordered out as the energy blades attack came at Tyrogue again

"let's pay him back! Tyrogue! Detect!" Ken shouted as Tyrogue's eyes glowed blue before it dodged all of the energy blades

"what?!" Canrew looks surprised as his Alakazam's attack miss the target

"now! Thunder Punch!" Ken shouted out as Tyrogue unleashes a fury of Thunder Punches at Alakazam

"_**amazing! Tyrogue is unleashing a hail of Thunder Punches at Alakazam!"**_ the MC announced as Tyrogue did a Thunder Punch uppercut and sends Alakazam flying in the air

"Alakazam! Use Psychic to float in the air!" Canrew shouted as Alakazam floated in the air and stayed airborne

"planning to dodge Tyrouge's attack in midair, huh?" Ken said before smirking "we got a countermeasure for that!"

"High Jump Kick!" Ken shouted as Tyrogue jumps into the air and sends a knee attack directly at Alakazam's chin

"no way!" Canrew looks in surprise

"follow it up with a Focus Blast!" Ken punched his hand out as Tyrogue focuses its energy into a glowing white energy sphere before firing it at Alakazam in close range and sends the Psychic pokemon crashing to the field in a big dirt explosion.

"Alakazam!" Canrew shouted out as Alakazam was out with its eyes in swirls

"Alakazam is unable to battle! The winner is Tyrogue!" the referee announced out as the crowds cheered

"you did a great job, Tyrogue!" Ken told Tyrogue who nodded with a thumbs up before Tyrogue suddenly glowed and sparkle

"this light.." Ken watched the light as Tyrogue grew large and it evolved into a Hitmonchan "you..you evolved"

"_**in spite of all odds, Ken's Tyrogue had evolved into a Hitmonchan!"**_ the MC announced as the crowds wowed and clapped their hands for the amazing sudden evolution.

"it's nice to have you on board now, Hitmonchan" Ken said as he bumps fist with Hitmonchan who nodded

"Alakazam return" Canrew called back his pokemon before taking out his last and final pokemon

"_**Canrew now only has one pokemon left! Will his next pokemon be able to make a comeback!?"**_ the MC announced out as Canrew threw the pokeball into the air and from within the pokeball came out a Mr. Mime

"_**Canrew's next pokemon is a Mr. Mime!"**_ the MC announced as Ken and Hitmonchan looks at the Psychic pokemon

"a Mr. Mime, huh? This is going to be tough" Ken said before looking to Hitmonchan who nodded "alright, let's keep this on, Hitmonchan"

"**Ken has stayed with Hitmonchan for its last fight against Mr. Mime! Now let us witness the winner of this match!"** the MC announced as this fight might conclude on who will be the winner

"Hitmonchan! Thunder Punch!" Ken shouted out as Hitmonchan dashed towards Mr. Mime with its right fist covered with electricity

"Reflect Screen!" Canrew ordered out as Mr. Mime creates an invisible barrier and Hitmonchan's attack got blocked

"_**Hitmonchan's Thunder Punch got blocked with Mr. Mime's Reflect screen! With this its attack is barely able to hit at all!"**_

"_I knew it will use Reflect screen, but I had to test it out"_ Ken said as Hitmonchan jumps back from Mr. Mime "Hitmonchan! Use Thunder Punch on the ground!"

Hitmonchan raises its left fist as it was coated in electricity before it punches the ground and the electricity flowed out in an instant upon contact. The electricity flowed around the ground as Mr. Mime felt the static on its leg

"what are you even planning to do? Give a little shock treatment for the grass?" Canrew said in a bit of a mocking tone towards Ken

"no..this! Hitmonchan! use Focus Blast!" Ken shouted as Hitmonchan fired its Focus Blast at the ground and create a giant exploding crater bellow

"impossible!" Canrew exclaimed in shock as his Mr. Mime was sent flying into the air

* * *

Shirina watches Ken's battle as she was impressed with his strategy skill

"using Thunder Punch to soften the field before following it up with a Focus Blast to shatter it" Shirina commented "pretty clever move, but at a risky level if it failed"

Shirina watched Ken telling an order to Hitmonchan who nodded before punching its fists together

"nice move, Ken" said Shirina while smiling

* * *

"_**the field is destroyed, and Mr. Mime is flying in the air!"**_ the MC commented as the crowds looks in amazement

"Hitmonchan! High Jump Kick!" Ken shouted out as Hitmonchan squatted down before jumping towards Mr. Mime and delivered a powerful knee kick straight at its stomach.

"Miiime!" Mr. Mime let out a cry of pain from the attack as Canrew looks in shock

"follow it up with a Thunder Punch!" Ken shouted while punching out his right fist forward as Hitmonchan did the same and punches Mr. Mime straight to the ground.

"Mr. Mime!" Canrew shouted out as Mr. Mime crashed to the ground, making a dirt explosion that soon revealed the Barrier Pokémon, knocked out

"Mr. Mime is unable to battle, Hitmonchan wins," the Referee announced before raising a flag to Ken's side "Ken of Lavender Town is the winner!"

The crowd burst out big applause as Ken wins the battle

"_**a stunning victory from**__** Ken of Lavender town!**__**"**_ the MC announced as Canrew called back Mr. Mime into its pokeball before facing Ken

"a great fight" he said to Ken before the two shakes each other's hand

"yeah, thanks for battling me" Ken said before the two went away to their entranceway.

* * *

Ken was at the hallway corner of the arena as he was walking around before he watched the tv screen and sees that Shirina was in her match

"her match is up, huh?" Ken noted as he watched the battle from the screen before looking surprised as Shirina's pokemon is a Garchomp and she just won her match with only her Garchomp

"_**and the winner of the fourth match is Shirina from Celestic town!"**_ the MC announced in the tv as the crowds applauded her victory

"she's strong" Ken said as she just won with only one pokemon

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	6. Chapter 6

"**speaking"**

"_**Thinking"**_

**On with the story**

The second day of the Indigo League had come as Ken was up against a Bug/ Grass Pokemon trainer

"Houndoom! Fire Blast!" Ken shouted out as Houndoom fired a blast of fire at his opponent's Venusaur and instantly defeated it

"Venusaur is unable to battle! Houndoom wins!" the referee announced before raising a flag to Ken's side "the winner is Ken from Lavender Town!"

"_**another astonishing win from Ken! He is on a roll today!" **_the MC announced as the crowds applaud his victory

"you did a great job, Houndoom!" said Ken with a smile before Houndoom runs to him and started licking Ken's cheek as this made the man laugh in respond

* * *

After walking away from the arena, Ken heads back into the hall where he watches the next match

"that was a great match back there" Shirina came approaching in as Ken nodded

"and yours as well" Ken said as the first match of the day was Shirina against a Steel type Pokemon trainer and she came out as the victor just by using her Garchomp "I'm starting to think you are no ordinary Trainer"

"really now?" Shirina replied with an awkward smile before looking to the screen as the fourth's match-winner had just come out "looks like the next match is up"

"yeah" replied Ken while not noticing the awkward smile, Shirina had "there are so many strong and unique trainers here, I'm glad to come and meet them all"

"I as well" Shirina replied before her stomach growled and she laughed in embarrassment "sorry, I had a light breakfast and all"

"it's fine," said Ken with a smile "wanna go grab some lunch? it's my treat"

Shirina nodded with a smile as the two went off

* * *

The two were at a nearby restaurant as they ordered their food and waited it for it to come

"so, I see that your pokemon have a great bond with you" Shirina said while drinking a glass of cold water "I've never seen such passionate bond between a Pokemon and Trainer like you, well except for Satoshi-kun"

"you've meet Satoshi as well, huh? The guy sure met a lot of people these days" Ken said with a smile before their meal got served

"yes, the young man showed some promising talents with his pokemon" Shirina told Ken "his bond with his Pikachu is by far the most passionate, I've ever seen"

"Kasumi did say that Satoshi's first pokemon was a Pikachu" Ken said before Pichu pops out of his jacket

"ara, a Pichu, how adorable" Shirina said as Pichu came out of Ken's jacket and greeted Shirina

The two chatted for a bit more while eating their meal as they were having a great time together

* * *

The sun slowly sets as the participants of the Semi-Finals were announced out

Ken and Shirina were watching the screen as they see their faces in cards that were getting mixed with their opponents

The mixing stopped as Ken sees that he was up against a trainer from Cerulean city while Shirina was against a trainer from Rustboro City

"Rustboro City…that's from Hoenn, right?" Ken said as Shirina nodded

"I can tell that this trainer is strong" said Shirina with a serious face

"well, the best of luck to the both of us then" said Ken to Shirina who nodded to him with a smile

* * *

The next day had come as Ken was up first in his match

His opponent only had one pokemon left while Ken still had his whole team

Ken's Hitmonchan was up against a very strong Blastoise as Hitmonchan's stamina was nearly drained after fighting a Golem which was the opponent's second pokemon. The first being a Rapidash that was easily taken out by Hitmonchan too.

"_**in spite of all odds! Blastoise's strong defense is making it hard for Hitmonchan to land a hit at all!"**_ the MC announced as the crowds was in a suspense of the match

"_Hitmonchan's stamina is nearly out and that Blastoise's defense is really hard to counter"_ Ken tried to think of a plan but could not as all the plans he could think off might end in failure "Hitmonchan, it's time to switch" Ken told the Fighter Pokemon who nodded before it returned back to his pokeball

Ken takes out Golurk's and Rhydon's Pokeball as he was in a deliberate thinking of who should go out in battle against the Blastoise

"you're up Golurk" Ken said as he stashed away Rhydon's Pokeball and called out Golurk to the field

"_**Ken called back Hitmonchan and has called out a Golurk! Folks this is going to be a match for our sore eyes!"**_ the MC announced as they wowed to see the Automaton Pokemon on the field

"go Golurk!" Ken shouted out as Golurk charged towards his opponent's Blastoise "use Shadow Punch!"

"Blastoise! Iron defense!" his opponent shouted out as Blastoise hides itself in its shell

Golurk sends its Shadow Punch at Blastoise's shell but the attack got deflected.

"then give it a Dynamic Punch next!" Ken shouted as Golurk lifts up its right fist before bringing it down upon Blastoise's shell, but the attack held the same result as the last one

"_**Blastoise's strong defense has blocked Golurk's Shadow Punch and its Dynamic Punch! How will Ken win this match!?"**_ the MC announced out

"that Blastoise's strong defense is making it too hard for Golurk to defeat it" said Ken while rubbing his chin "I've got to think of something to counter it"

"Blastoise! Use Gyro Ball!" Ken's opponent shouted out as Blastoise's shell started spinning before it rams towards Golurk.

"Golurk!" Golurk grunted a bit but the Automaton Pokemon held its ground

"that's it!" Ken said as he snaps his fingers once "Golurk! Hang on to Blastoise and fly to the air!"

Golurk nodded before it grabs a hold of Blastoise and stopped the pokemon from rotating.

"what!?" Ken's opponent said before Golurk flew up into the air with Blastoise.

"and now throw it down!" Ken ordered out as Golurk lifts up Blastoise high up before throwing it down to the field.

"Blastoise!" Ken's opponent shouted out as his Blastoise crashed down the field, unharmed but it was on the back of its shell and unable to get up

"_**such quick and smart thinking from Ken! He had Golurk threw Blastoise and got it landing on its back shell making it immobilize!"**_ the MC commented

"now bring it out with a flying Dynamic Punch!" Ken shouted out as Golurk flies down with its right fist pulled back.

"Blastoise! Rapid spin! Hurry!" Ken's opponent ordered out to Blastoise but it was too late as Golurk came down before send its Dynamic Punch straight at the Shellfish Pokémon.

The attack hits its target straight and the dust explosion clouded the field.

After a few passing seconds, the dust settled to reveal Golurk standing in front of a knocked out Blastoise.

"Blastoise!" his opponent shouted out after seeing his Blastoise knocked out

"Blastoise is unable to battle! Golurk wins!" the referee announced out before raising a flag to Ken's side "the winner is Ken from Lavender Town!"

"_**another amazing battle from Ken! Is there anyone who can beat him?!"**_ the MC shouted out as the crowds applauded him

"you did great Golurk" Ken said to Golurk who nodded before doing a thumbs up.

"_**now we are on to the next match!"**_ the MC announced as Ken and Golurk exits the arena

As they exited the arena, Ken happens to cross path with Shirina as she was up next for her match

"break a leg, Shirina" said Ken as to cheer for Shirina who smiled and nodded in reply

* * *

Ken was in the crowd's seat as he watched Shirina's match

"Garchomp! Dragon Rush!" Shirina ordered her Garchomp as it got enveloped in energy before it dashed towards her opponent's Ursaring and takes it out in an instant

"Ursaring is unable to battle! Garchomp wins!" the referee announced out "the winner is Shirina from Celestic town!"

"_**and another amazing win from Shirina! Looks like we are having a lot of amazing trainers this year!" **_the MC announced as the audience applauded Shirina's win

Shirina waved the crowd before petting Garchomp's head

Ken smiled seeing her win as the man went out of the crowd's seat to congratulate her win

* * *

Ken walks around the hall, trying to find Shirina as he looks around before finding her in a heated conversation with her opponent from the previous match.

"you used a pokemon not from this region! How is anybody supposed to win against you!?" her opponent shouted at her "you shouldn't be allowed to participate in the Indigo league!"

"there are no rules that states a trainer can only use Pokemons of this region! How can you say that I'm not allowed to participate when you used an Ursaring that is native from the Johto League? Or your Marshtomp that is native from Hoenn?" retorted Shirina as this got the trainer frustrated

"I'll show you!" the trainer shouted while raising his fist, but Ken intervened by grabbing his arm and pulled it back.

"using violence against a woman? Didn't your mother ever teach you good manners?" said Ken before pushing the trainer away from Shirina and got in front of her "if you call yourself a trainer then never resolve anything with violence!"

The trainer looks at Ken before walking off pissed while grumbling.

"-sigh- teenagers these days" Ken said with a disappointed face before looking to Shirina "sorry you had to see that"

"it's fine, it's an adult's job to set teenagers like him straight" Shirina said before having a frown "accusing another Trainer of cheating in a fair battle. how low can you even go?"

Before long, Ken and Shirina heads into a café where the two had some tea together

"you and your Garchomp are really strong," Ken said in compliment to Shirina and her Garchomp "I can tell that if I faced the two of you in a match, it's going to be one tough match"

"you flatter me but if I faced you and your Golurk in the finals, I might be in trouble" Shirina replied before taking a sip of her tea

"I guess so" Ken replied with a smile and a few chuckles.

* * *

The night had come as the last match had already finished

Now all the last eight trainers watched the screen as they waited for the next match up

The slots shuffled around before Ken and Shirina sees that they were up against two more opponents before they faced each other in the finals

"two more trainers before we meet each other in the final, talk about pure excitement" Ken said as Shirina nodded in agreement

"well then," Ken said while pulling his gloves tighter "I guess I have to start a quick training for Golurk and the others"

"my match is after yours, so good luck" Shirina said with a smile as Ken nodded

* * *

Ken was having a small late-night training regime as he had Hitmonchan punching at Poliwrath's palm multiple times before finishing up with a learned Dynamic Punch which Poliwrath managed to hold back

"good, Hitmonchan, just like that" Ken before while looking at the information of his opponent's Pokemon

The Opponent Ken is up against uses a combination of four Pokemon types; a Kadabra, a Steelix, a Machamp, a Persian, a Gyarados, and lastly a Hitmonlee. He also watched his opponent's previous matches as the Trainer executes a powerful combo of attacks against his opponent's pokemons.

"up against them would be Golurk, Hitmonchan, Alakazam, Houndoom, and maybe….Hydreigon with Machamp" said Ken before he dialed Fuji on his Poketch

After a couple of rings, Fuji answered the call

"_hey there, Ken" _Fuji greeted the Trainer with a happy smile "_we watched the match and we are all happy for your win!"_

"thanks, Fuji-san" Ken replied with a smile before going down to the point "I'm going to need to do a switch for my next match"

"_okay. Who will it be?"_ asked Fuji

"Hydreigon and Macham" Ken replied as his Hydreigon and Machamp appeared on screen with Fuji and both cried out while having smiles to their trainer.

"_looks like they're ready for a fight" said _Fuji with a smile before nodding "_I'll have them ready out the next morning"_

"appreciate it, Fuji-san" Ken thanked him before hanging up the call

Ken then watched Hitmonchan's training as he started to think up of some strategy tactics against his opponent.

* * *

The next day had come as Ken and Shirina were watching the first match as it was a dead end battle between the two trainers who only have one last pokemon each

"_Fire Blast!"_ one of the trainers ordered his Charizard as the Fire Pokemon spewed a powerful blast of fire and takes out a Machoke and wins the match

"_**and we have a winner, folks! Dawg of Vermillion city is going to the semifinals!"**_ the MC announced as the crowds applauded the trainer's victory

"that was one powerful Fire Blast, maybe even stronger than my Houndoom's" Ken commented as Shirina nodded in agreement

"one hit from that move, and any pokemon will get a burn damage in an instant" Shirina added as Ken crosses his arms and started to wonder if he could win against the trainer on his next match.

"_Ken of Lavender Town, please proceed to the second match Arena"_ the P.E announced out as it was time for Ken's turn for his match

"wish me luck" Ken said as Shirina nodded with a smile

* * *

Ken was now in a match against his opponent as he only had three pokemon left while his opponent had four

"Machamp! Brick Break!" Ken shouted out to his Machamp as the Fighting Pokemon dashed towards his opponent's Persian and takes it out by bringing down its quadruple fists in the form of karate chops.

"Persian is unable to battle! Machamp wins!" the referee announced as Persian was called back to its pokeball

"you ok, Machamp?" Ken asked his friend as he can see that Machamp was tired after two battles "get some rest, you've earned it"

Machamp nodded before Ken takes out Machamp's pokeball and called him back

Ken takes out Hitmonchan to the field as the Fighter Pokemon did some shadow boxing and punched its right fist straight

"go! Arbok!" his opponent called out his fourth pokemon and it was Arbok, the Snake Pokemon

"_an Arbok!?"_ Ken looks in surprise as he thought that his opponent would called out his Hitmonlee, or Alakazam, but an Arbok appearing caught him off guard "_he did a last-minute switch before our match, didn't he?"_

"let the match continue!" the referee announced out as Ken took the first move

"Hitmonchan! Thunder Punch!" Ken shouted out as Hitmonchan dashed towards Arbok with its right fist coated in electricity

"dodge it and then use Wrap!" his opponent ordered out as Hitmonchan's Thunder Punch missed and Arbok wraps its long body around Hitmonchan and started tightening itself around the Fighting Type

"Chaaann!" Hitmonchan let out a cry of pain as its hands were immobilized in the Wrap

"_**Hitmonchan's Fire Punch had missed and his opponent's Arbok had wrapped itself around Hitmonchan and immobilized it!" **_The MC announced as Hitmonchan tried to break free but couldn't as Arbok's power was stronger

"use Poison Sting!" Ken's opponent ordered out as Arbok fired dozens of poisonous needles from its mouth straight at Hitmonchan

"Hitmonchan!" Ken shouted out as the attack was a close and direct hit

Hitmonchan grunted in pain as the combination of Wrap and the Poison Needle brought a big damage to itself

Ken gritted his teeth as he was thinking of a way to get Hitmonchan out of the Wrap

Before long, Ken got the plan as he smirks

"Hitmonchan! jump high up with a High Jump Kick!" Ken shouted out as Hitmonchan stomped both of its leg and came flying above

"what!?" his opponent looks in surprise to the action

Arbok let loose of the Wrap as Hitmonchan took the opening to escape from it

"now finish it with a Dynamic Punch!" Ken shouted as Hitmonchan brought its right fist back before punching Arbok straight to the ground

A big dust explosion clouded the field before the referee sees Arbok knocked out from the attack

"Arbok is unable to battle! Hitmonchan wins!" the referee announced as the crowd applauded Ken's win

Hitmonchan landed on the field before falling to one knee

"Hitmonchan, switch out" Ken told his friend "get some rest"

Hitmonchan nodded before Ken returns him into the Pokeball

"_**Ken's Hitmonchan delivered a victory punch and his opponent is now on to his last two Pokemon! Will we see a comeback or an instant victory!"**_ the MC announced as Ken's opponent called out Hitmonlee to the field

"Hitmonlee, huh?" Said Ken before he takes out a Pokeball and enlarges it then throws it into the air "Hydreigon!"

Hydreigon appeared on the field as the Brutal Pokémon lets out a menacing roar

"_**Unbelievable! Ken called out a Hydreigon! Folks we are going to see a good match here!"**_ the MC announced as the referee began the match

"Blaze Kick!" Ken's opponent exclaimed as Kicking Pokémon dashes and jumps before came down with its right leg in flames.

"catch it" said Ken as Hydreigon caught Hitmonlee's attack with one of its tree heads, surprising Ken's Opponent and the Kicking Pokémon itself.

"**what a move! Hydreigon stopped Hitmonlee's Blaze Kick just by catching it!"** the MC exclaimed in surprise as so were the crowd.

"throw it away and then Tri-Attack" said Ken as Hydreigon swung Hitmonlee around before throwing the Kicking Pokémon away to the air.

"Hitmonlee!" Ken's Opponent shouted out as Hitmonlee was falling from the air.

Hydreigon roared before its three heads has spheres of energy in each jaw that soon fired at Hitmonlee.

"Hitmon?!" Hitmonlee saw the attack as it was not going to be able to dodge it. The Tri-Attack came and instantly hits Hitmonlee hard and made an explosion. "Lee!"

"Hitmonlee!" Ken's opponent shouted out as Hitmonlee fell on the field, knocked out

"Hitmonlee is unable to battle! Hydreigon wins!" the referee announced as the crowds cheered

"_**look at that folks! Hydreigon has just defeated Hitmonlee in a single turn! Unbelievable! This match sure is something!" **_the MC announced out as Hydreigon roared in victory

"Hitmonlee return" Ken's opponent called back his pokemon before taking out his next pokeball. He was about to throw it out but stopped as the man pocketed it away

"I surrender" he said to Ken who was surprised by his words "I don't want my Pokemon to get hurt anymore, I surrender this match to you"

"the Trainer has surrendered! therefore makes Ken the winner of the match!" the referee announced as the crowds cheered

Ken looks to his opponent before he walks and reaches out a hand to him.

"thanks for the great battle" said Ken to his opponent with a smile as the man nodded before shaking his hand and then walks away.

* * *

Ken walks was at crowd's stand where he is watching Shirina's battle against her opponent.

It was a dead-on match like yesterday as her opponent had called out a very strong Blazisken, a Fire/ Fighting type pokemon which is native in the Hoenn Region.

Shirina's Garchomp was running out strength as it was one of her last two pokemons while the Blazisken is her opponent's last pokemon

"Garchomp! Dragon Rush!" Shirina ordered out as Garchomp dashed towards Blazisken while covered in energy

"Blazisken! Overheat!" her opponent ordered out as Blazisken spewed out a vortex of flames right at Garchomp and burns the attack

Garchomp let out a cry of pain as Shirina and Ken looks in shock. Shirina's Pokemon fell as it was knocked out

"Garchomp is unable to battle! Blazisken is the winner!" the referee announced as the crowds cheered

"Garchomp return" Shirina takes out her pokeball as Garchomp returns. Shirina smiled as she looks at Garchomp's pokeball "you did great, take a good rest"

"_**both trainers are now on to their last pokemon and Blazisken looks to be still on fire!"**_ the MC announced as Burshamo let out a battle cry and the flames on its wrist, ignites even more

"she's down to her last pokemon" Ken commented before crossing his arms "her next pokemon will decide on who will take the win"

* * *

"come out to the stage! Spiritomb!" Shirina called out her last pokemon as it was the Forbidden Pokemon, Spiritomb

"_**a Spiritomb, you don't see them everyday"**_ The MC commented in surprise

"let the battle continue!" the referee announced out as the battle continued

"Spiritomb use Dark Pulse!" Shirina called out as Spiritomb fired out a beam of gyrating dark rings that surged across the field and slammed into Blazisken

Blazisken let out a cry of pain as the dark attack was very strong

"Blazisken! Fight back with Fire Spin!" her opponent commanded the Blazisken as Blazisken leans its head back before firing a spinning flame attack at Spiritomb

"deflect it with Will-o-Wisp" Shirina ordered out as blue flames surrounds Spiritomb and the Fire Spin attack made the flames grew larger

The Blue flames spins around Spiritomb before it fired towards Blazisken, knocking the Fire Pokemon back

"_**unbelievable! Shirina's Spiritomb has deflected Blazisken's Fire Spin and paid back in full force!"**_ the MC announced

"Blazisken! Fight back with Fire Punch!" her opponent shouted out as Blazisken dashed towards Spiritomb with its right fist covered in flames

"finish it with Shadow Ball" Shirina said as a ball of dark energy formed in front of Spiritomb before it fired at Blazisken and sends the Blaze Pokemon flying into the air

"Blazisken!" Shirina's opponent shouted out in shock as Blazisken let out a cry of pain before it fell down, knocked out

"Blazisken is unable to battle! Spiritomb wins!" the referee announced out "the winner is Shirina of Celestic Town!"

The crowds instantly cheered for Shirina as she called back her Spiritomb

Ken cheered for her victory as he clapped his hands for her

* * *

Nighttime had come as the finals are tomorrow

Ken and Shirina had won their next match and are now going to face each other in the finals.

The excitement of battling Shirina brought shivers down his spine as he couldn't wait to battle her

Ken was at the moment, in a small empty training field as he was training his Pokemon for the next day

Machamp was sparing with Hitmonchan as the two Fighting Pokemons punches and blocks each other's attack.

Golurk was in a power fight against Hydreigon as the two Pokemon pushed each other with all of their strength

Houndoom was running around the field while dodging Water gun attacks from Poliwrath.

Ken watched his pokemon train hard before he turns his attention to the recording of Shirina's match in the previous rounds a few days back.

By far, Shirina had been using the same six pokemons from the very beginning when the Indigo League had begun

Garchomp, Milotic, Spiritomb, Glaceon, Lucario, and Roserade. Each of her Pokemon are very strong and might give Ken and his pokemon a lot of trouble

"I should think of switching some Pokemons before tomorrow…" Ken muttered out as he started devising a tactic for him to use against Shirina and her Pokemons.

Ken quickly dials Fuji on his Poketch as he was thinking of switching Alakazam, Machamp, and Houndoom before the match. As he waits for Fuji to pick up his call, he finds Shirina coming towards him with her Garchomp right beside her

"training hard, I see" Shirina said as she watched Ken's Pokemon training with each other

"yes" replied Ken before looking at her Garchomp "I see that your Garchomp is healed up after today's match"

"she's strong, it takes more than that to take her out for a while" Shirina said while caressing her Garchomp's snout which was replied with a pleased growl.

"I see" Ken said with a short chuckle

"the finals are tomorrow, you know" said Shiring while crossing her arms under her chest "should you really be training them tonight?"

"we're up against a strong trainer like you and that is the reason, we've got to train hard" replied Ken with a smile "I imagine you doing some secret training with Garchomp and the others as well?"

"Touché" Shirina replied before Ken's call to Fuji got connected

"I've got to take this somewhere private" Ken said as Shirina nodded in understanding

Ken took the call a few feet away from Shirina as he conversed with Fuji on the Pokemon, he needs to switch with.

After finishing the call, Ken went back to Shirina and her Garchomp as the two watched Golurk taking down Hydreigon with a Dynamic Punch, but the Brutal Pokémon got back up quick before it roared.

"your Golurk is very strong and so is your Hydreigon" Shirina commented while watching the two battle again "they must've been with you for a long time"

"yeah" Ken agreed it with a nod "me, Hydreigon and Golurk go way back."

**Flashback**

_A seven year old Ken, was playing around in the Farm with Golurk chasing after him and Hydreigon in a game of tag._

_Ken's Grandparents were watching the two play around with soft and happy smiles._

**Flashback**

"Golurk used to be my Grandpa's Pokémon and Hydreigon used to be my Grandma's, but later on they became my partners and the three of us did everything together back then" Ken said as Golurk and Hydreigon pushed against each other. "even though they can get a bit rough at some point"

"I see, just like me and my Garchomp" Shirina said while petting Garchomp's head "I've raised her ever since she was just a little Gible"

"I see," said Ken with a smile "now I know where the great bond the two of you have, came from"

Ken called back his Pokemons from their training, but Houndoom and Poliwrath were too much into training that they didn't hear Ken's call

"hey! Houndoom! Poliwrath! Stop!" Ken shouted out as Houndoom dodge a Hydro Pump attack from Poliwrath but that attack came flying towards Shirina

"look out!" Ken reached for Shirina before the Hydro Pump attack blasted against them.

"waaah!" "Kyaaa!" the two were sent rolling away with some water as they were soaking wet

"ow" Ken grunted a bit while rubbing the back of his head "you ok, Shirina?"

He asked of his friend but was surprised as what he was seeing

Shirina's ponytail got undone, and her cap was off her head with her sunglasses from the Hydro Pump.

"eh?" Ken looks in shock as he was face to face with Shirona, the Sinnoh League Champion "you're Shirona!"

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	7. Chapter 7

"**speaking"**

"_**Thinking"**_

**On with the story**

Ken was in the shock for his life as he was face to face with Shirona, the Sinnoh League Champion.

"y-you're Shirona! The Sinnoh League Champion!" Ken exclaimed in shock as he pointed a shaking finger at her

"eh?" Shorina looks confused before realizing that her disguise was gone, and her true identity was out in the open

"I guess the Meowth is out of the bag" said Shirona with a sheepish and embarrassed smile.

"then Shirona was a cover up name" said Ken before rubbing his forehead in frustration as to not realized it from the Kecleon

After picking themselves up, Shirona and Ken sat by a bench while Shirona wore her cap and tied her hair into a ponytail so that nearby trainers won't recognize her.

"why the disguise?" asked Ken to Shirona as he was curious to know why she was in the Indigo League and was wearing a disguise.

"I wanted to challenge the Indigo League" explained Shirona "but being the Sinnoh's Champion made it quite hard for me to compete"

"so you devised a disguise to wear, huh?" Ken added, getting the flow of her idea "but still, going into a disguise and all"

"I wanted to test myself" said Shirona before she looks to the stars in the night sky above "how big is our world? How many strong trainers are there? How many secrets does our Pokemon have within them? So many questions and I want to find the answers to them all. That's my test"

"sounds like a very big test" said Ken before looking at the stars as well "my grandpa once said this "our world may look small, but it's vast and filled with so many adventures that will last a life time"."

"a very wise man, your grandfather" Shirona said with a giggle

"yeah, he was one wise old man back in the day" Ken replied before laughing a bit "and a lousy bag as well"

The two conversed a bit more about each other as Ken finds Shirona to be someone who is adventurous although an airhead who has a strong addiction for Ice Cream

With the midnight coming, it was time for the two to head to bed

"I'll see you and the others at tomorrow's match" Shirona told Ken with a smile as he nodded in response

"yeah, you too" Ken replied

"and let's keep this little secret of ours, okay?" Shirona said while giving Ken a wink to which he nods

The two went on their way as Shirona went back to head to her room to get some sleep while Ken was still at the field with Golurk and the others

"battling the Sinnoh's Champion…." Said Ken before he formed a fist with his right hand and clenched it tight "let's test how far is our gap to her, Golurk, Hydreigon"

Golurk nodded while pumping up its fists while Hydreigon growls

* * *

The next day had come as it was finally time for the Final Match of the Indigo League

The battlefield was lifted up as it was a grass field. Ken stood in his corner and so did Shirona

"_**here we are, Folks! The finals of the Indigo League between Ken from Lavender Town and Shirona from Celestic town! This will sure be a thrilling match!"**_ announced the MC while the crowds were already cheering for the two finalists.

"looks like it's finally time, Shirina" said Ken while calling Shirona by her disguise name as to keep the secret.

"yeah, let's have a great battle, Ken" Shirona replied with a smile

"This final match between Ken of Lavender Town and Shirona of Celestic Town is about to begin." announced the referee "Both trainers are allowed six Pokémon, with substitutions allowed. The match will be over when all Pokémon on one side are declared unable to battle."

"Trainers, release your Pokémon." The referee lifts up both hands as Ken and Shirona took out their Pokeballs before throwing them into the air in unison

"Spiritomb! To the stage!" "Magmortar! Burn it up!"

The two called out their pokemons as Shirona calls out her Spiritomb while Ken called out a Magmortar

"a Magmortar.. you surprise me every day, Ken" Shirona said with a smile "I can tell that call from last night was with a friend of yours?"

"correct" Ken replied with a smile before looking at Shirona's Pokemon _"Spiritomb is a Dark/Ghost Pokemon, if I had Hitmonchan or Machamp or any of my Fighting type against it, I would instantly lose but with Magmortar, I can heat the field up"_

"Let the battle begin!" the referee announced as the final battle had begun

"Spiritomb, Shadow Ball!" Shirona ordered out as a sphere of dark energy forms in front of Spiritomb before it fired towards Magmortar

"Magmortar! Flamethrower!" Ken shouted out as Magmortar's right hand turned into a cannon before it fired a torrent of flames at the Shadow Ball

The contact between the two attacks instantly cause an explosion to fill the field with dust and smoke.

"_**what power! Both of these trainers are giving it their all!"**_

"not bad! But not good enough!" Said Shirona while smiling a bit "Spiritomb! Dark Pulse!"

Spiritomb heeded Shirona's orders as it fired a beam of dark ring energy at Magmortar

"Block it with Flamethrower!" Ken ordered as Magmortar fired another blast of fire at the Dark Pulse that made another smoke explosion.

"**in light of all events! Ken's Magmortar blocked against all of Spiritomb's attacks!"** the MC announced

"Follow it up with Blast Burn!" Ken shouted as Magmortar positions both of its cannon at the ground and fires a point blank blasts of flames that caused the field to erupt in flames.

The fiery explosion blasted at Spiritomb as the Forbidden pokemon got damaged by the attack

"to think that your Magmortar can use a powerful move like Blast Burn" Shirona said in amazement while having a smile "but you used it at a bad timing! Spiritomb! Shadow Ball!"

Spiritomb fired a sphere of dark energy at Magmortar as the attack was direct and powerful

"Magg!" Magmortar let out a cry of pain as the rest effect of using Blast Burn made it immobilize

"should've thought of this a bit more through" Ken said before taking out Magmortar's Pokeball and called it back "you deserve some rest"

Ken takes out his next Pokeball as he called out Alakazam to the field

"_**Ken's next pokemon is an Alakazam! It's Psychic against a ghost! A very powerful advantage for Ken!"**_ the MC announced

"having an advantage doesn't make it a good match, Ken!" exclaimed Shirona before whipping her right hand to the side "Silver Wind!"

A powerful wind blows away from Spiritomb in the color of silver as Alakazam got hit by it.

"Alakazam! Teleport!" Ken shouted out as Alakazam disappeared and then reappeared behind Spiritomb "and then Psybeam!"

Alakazam crosses it spoons together in an x form before firing a rainbow-colored energy beam at Spiritomb and it was a direct hit from behind.

Spiritomb cried in pain as Alakazam jumped back to its field

"finish it up with another Psybeam!" Ken shouted out as Alakazam crosses its spoons again before firing another Psybeam at Spiritomb and hits it once more.

Spiritomb cried out in pain as it was blown away from the explosion of the Psybeam.

"Spiritomb!" Shirona looks to her pokemon as it got knocked out from the attack.

"Spiritomb is unable to battle! Alakazam wins!" the referee announced as Shirona calls back her Spiritomb

"you did a great job" Shirona said with a smile before taking out her next pokemon's Pokeball "not a bad start, right Ken?"

"yeah" Ken replied "but you're still holding back, aren't cha?"

"you guessed well" Cynthia said before she called out her next pokemon and it was a Lucario

"Lucario, huh?" Ken said before he called back Alakazam and then takes out Hitmonchan to the field "Hitmonchan has been revving up for a battle with your Lucario!"

"Lucario feels the same way!" Shirona replied before their battle continued

"Lucario! Bone Rush!" Shirona ordered out as a long energy stick in the form of a long bone appeared within Lucario's grasp before the Aura Pokemon dashed towards Hitmonchan

"Counter it with a continuous Thunder Punch!" Ken shouted out as Hitmonchan dashed towards Lucario and the two Pokemon got into a close quarter Combat with each other

Hitmonchan fires a fury of Thunder Punches at Lucario but the Aura Pokemon defended with its Bone Rush while trying to hit back

The two sends their attacks against each other as a powerful explosion was created upon the impact

Hitmonchan and Lucario skidded back as both of their attacks were in a stalemate of power

"Aura Sphere!" Shirona ordered out as a sphere of blue energy formed in Lucario's paws before it fired it towards Hitmonchan

"send it back with a Dynamic Punch!" Ken shouted as Hitmonchan punched back the Aura Sphere and sends it flying back towards Lucario.

"what!?" said Shirona while looking surprised and so did Lucario.

Lucario got hit with the Aura Sphere as the attack was powerful and caused the Aura Pokemon to cry out in pain.

"_**amazing counter from Hitmonchan! Lucario's Aura Sphere was sent flying back with more force!"**_ the MC commented

"Lucario, can you still fight?" Shirona asked her Pokemon as Lucario nodded while getting back up "good, use Close Combat!"

Lucario dashed towards Hitmonchan and sends a punch straight at the Punching Pokemon's cheeks before following it up with a kick and then a punch to the face.

"Hitmonchan! put your guard up!" Ken shouted as Hitmonchan raises its fists, to try and defend but Lucarios punches were stronger than the last

"fire Aura Sphere!" Shirona shouted as Lucario charged up an energy sphere before firing it at Hitmonchan at close range and caused an explosion.

"Chaaaan!" Hitmonchan let out a cry of pain as it skidded back before falling to one knee while holding a fist to its chest that was bruised from the impact of the Aura Sphere.

"_**Amazing comeback from Shirona! The combo of Close Combat and then Aura Sphere did some major damage upon Hitmonchan!"**_ the MC announced as the crowds cheered _**"this fight is unlike anything that we have ever seen!"**_

"Hitmonchan, it's time to switch" Ken said but Hitmonchan shook his head and stood back up. Ken looks to his friend before nodding. "alright, Hitmonchan! let us give Lucario some pay back! Thunder Punch!"

Hitmonchan made a dash towards Lucario as both of its fists were covered in electricity and flames

"Lucario, Bone Rush" Shirona said as Lucario defended against Hitmonchan's attacks

"keep it up!" Ken shouted as Hitmonchan keeps sending Thunder Punch at Lucario but the Aura Pokemon keep on defending with Bone Rush

Hitmonchan punches Lucario's energy bone as the two got into a struggle of power

"Dynamic Punch! Now!" Ken punched out his fist as Hitmonchan pulls back its right fist before punching straight at Lucario

Lucario tried to defend against the attack with Bone Rush but the power of the Dynamic Punch, broke through the Energy Bone and breaks it

"go!" Ken shouted as Hitmonchan punches Lucario's face and sends the Aura Pokemon crashing down to the ground

"_**another strong attack from Hitmonchan! This is sure a battle of power between the two Trainers!"**_ the MC shouted out as the crowds were cheering and screaming like crazy

"not bad, Ken" Shirona said as Lucario gets back up from the Dynamic Punch

"you as well" Ken replied with a smile as Hitmonchan still has a lot of fight in it

"let us finish this! Aura Sphere!" Shirona shouted as Lucario charged up an energy sphere in between its palms

"now Hitmonchan! Dynamic Punch!" Ken shouted out as Hitmonchan dashed towards Lucario with its right fist pulled back

"you fell for it! Double Team!" Shirona smirks as Lucario multiplied in the field

Hitmonchan's attack missed as it hits a double and not the original

"what!?" Ken and Hitmonchan looks in surprise as Hitmonchan is surrounded by copies of Lucario

"fire the Aura Sphere!" Shirona commanded as all of the Lucario doubles fired the Aura Spheres at Hitmonchan

"Hitmonchan!" Ken shouted out as Hitmonchan let out a cry of pain from the many impacts of the Aura Spheres

"hitmonchaaann!" Hitmonchan cried out in pain before an explosion cloud filled the field as no one can see Hitmonchan

"_**Lucario executed an Aura Sphere and then use Double team and attacked Hitmonchan from all corner! what an amazing battle strategy!"**_ the MC commented "_**is Hitmonchan now defeated?!"**_

Lucario's doubles disappeared as the original Lucario appeared in front of Shirona

"looks like Lucario won, Ken" Shirona said with a smile before looking in surprise to see Ken smirking "_he's smirking?"_

"my Grandpa once said this, Shirona" Ken said before the dust blew out and revealed Hitmonchan with an energy sphere in its palms ""never count out an opponent till they are out"!"

"impossible!" Shirona and Lucario looks in surprise as Hitmonchan had a grin on its face

"Focus Blast!" Ken shouted as Hitmonchan fired the Focus Blast at Lucario and the attack hits its target

Lucario let out a cry of pain before the Aura Pokemon was sent flying back to the wall and fell knocked out.

"Lucario is unable to battle! Hitmonchan wins!" the referee announced

Ken fist pumped as he had defeated two of Shirona's Pokémon now. "you did a great Job, Hitmon-!?"

Ken looks in surprise as Hitmonchan fell to the ground with its eyes turning into swirls.

"_**unbelievable! Using the last of its strength to take out Lucario, Hitmonchan had fainted!"**_ the MC announced as both of the trainers Pokemon were out

"you did a great job, Hitmonchan" Ken told to his Pokemon while holding him up.

Hitmonchan nodded a bit weakly before it returns into its pokeball

Ken watched as Shirona tends to her Lucario before calling it back into its Pokeball

"a great fight, Hitmonchan gave to Lucario" Shirona told Ken who nodded

"yeah, I can tell that Lucario enjoyed it too" Ken replied before the two takes out their next Pokeball to continue the match with their next pokemon

"come to the stage! Glaceon!" "you're up Magmortar!"

The two called out their Pokemon as it was Ice against Fire

"you called out Magmortar, huh?" Shirona said as it was a bad match up against Glaceon

"lucky call, I guess" said Ken while shrugging his shoulders "but you can switch if you want, having an easy battle against you isn't fun at all"

"I'll take that offer" Shirona said before calling back Glaceon and called out her Milotic to the field

"_**it would seem like Ken had offered Shirona to change her Pokemon from Glaceon, an Ice Pokemon which is weak against Magmortar, a Fire Type."**_ The MC announced "_**and in Glaceon's place, Milotic had entered the field, it's now a water against fire match, folks!"**_

"a bad matchup for me now, huh?" Ken said as Magmortar readied itself for a fight

"I'll be going first! Milotic! Hydro Pump!" Shirona ordered out as Milotic fired a blast of water at Magmortar

"Magmortar! Protect!" Ken shouted out as a green barrier appeared in front of Magmortar and blocked the Hydro Pump

"clever" Shirona said with a smile as Ken smirks back

"I've got countermeasures for Water Type" Ken said "Magmortar! Sunny day!"

Magmortar reaches its arms up as the sun started to shine brighter

Milotic felt the heat as it sweated a bit

"follow it up with Thunder Punch!" Ken shouted as Magmortar dashed towards Milotic with its right fist, sparking in electricity

"Milotic, Hail" Shirona ordered out as Milotic let out a cry to the sky and hail started raining down

"Hail?!" Ken looks in shock as the clouds darkens the sky and hail started raining down

Magmortar grunted a bit as some of the hail came running down upon it

"follow it up with Twister" Shirona ordered as Milotic swings its tail around before firing a powerful hurricane attack at Magmortar and sends it flying into the air

"Magmortar!" Ken looks up to the sky as to see Magmortar falling down

"finish it with Hydro Pump!" Shirona ordered next as Milotic fires a blast of water at Magmortar

"Quick! Magmortar! Use Thunder Punch at the incoming Hydro Pump!" Ken shouted as Magmortar steadied its fall before punching the Hydro Pump with the Thunder Punch

The static of the Thunder Punch flowed around the Hydro Pump and shocks Milotic but the Hydro Pump directly hits Magmortar

Magmortar crashed to the ground, knocked out from the powerful water attack

"Magmortar is unable to battle! The winner is Milotic!" the referee announced

"_**Milotic has taken out Magmortar and won the battle, Shirona isn't one to be underestimated!"**_ the MC shouted out

"return, Magmortar" Ken called back Magmortar back into its Pokeball as Ken smiled to the Pokeball "you did well"

Ken looks at Milotic as the Paralysis from the Thunder Punch still lingers on it

"next up is you! Go Hydreigon!" Ken shouted out as he called out Hydreigon to the battlefield

"_**Ken's next Pokemon is the Brutal Pokémon, Hydreigon! What kind of fight are we going to see next, folks!"**_

"Hydreigon, huh?" said Shirona with a smile when she saw Ken's Pokemon

"Dragon Pulse!" Ken shouted out as Hydreigon roared before firing a blue energy stream at Milotic.

"use Twister to defend, Milotic!" Shirona ordered as Milotic creates a twister with its tail that blasted away the Dragon Pulse attack

"not done yet! Fly!" Ken followed up the command as Hydreigon flaps its wings once before soaring to the sky and dives down at highspeed

"Hydro Pump!" Shirona ordered as Milotic was about to fire the Hydro Pump but the Paralysis kicked in and made the action failed. Hydreigon rams itself at Milotic got hit hard.

Milotic let out a cry of pain before the Tender Pokemon fell down, knocked out

"Milotic is unable to battle! Hydreigon wins!" the referee announced as Hydreigon flied back to its field and let out a victory roar

"thank you for the great work, Milotic." Shirona called back Milotic to its Pokeball as she smiled "get a nice rest"

"great work" said Ken to Hydreigon who growls.

"not bad, Ken. Your Hydreigon is a very strong Pokemon" Shirona complemented Ken's Hydreigon before taking out her next pokemon's Pokeball "but how about this? Come on out Roserade!"

Out of Shirona's Pokeball, came out Roserade, the Boquet Pokémon. Roserade entered the field as it poses its beautiful roses towards Hydreigon

"hmm, a Grass/ Poison type.." Ken said before looking to Hydreigon who let out a growl to Ken who nodded "let's finish it up, Hydreigon"

"let the battle continue!" the referee announced

"Roserade! Razor Leaf!" Shirona ordered her Roserade as it spins around, and dozens of sharp leaves came flying at Hydreigon

"Tri-attack!" Ken shouted as Hydreigon roared before it fired three energy beams from its three heads. The first energy beam burns away the leaves, the second electrify Roserade before the third one freezes it.

Shirona squinted her eyes as Ken thought of the way to counter her Roserade's attack.

"that's not all! Dragon Pulse!" Ken exclaimed as Hydreigon roared before it fired a blue energy stream at Roserade and explode, causing the Bouquet Pokemon to cry out in pain while being blown back from the explosion.

"**first was a Tri-attack and then a Dragon Pulse! A powerful combination of attacks between the two!**_**"**_ the MC announced as Roserade was struggling to get up

"finish it up with Fly!" Ken ordered next as Hydreigon flies up to the sky before down towards Roserade at highspeed.

"Roserade, Toxic Spikes!" Shirona said as this surprised Ken. Roserade jabs both of its arms at the ground as it glowed purple

Hydreigon rammed itself at Roserade and takes out the Bouquet Pokémon.

Roserade flew up before crashing to the ground with its eyes in swirls.

"Roserade is unable to battle! The winner is Hydreigon!" the referee announced out

"Toxic Spikes….this is bad" Ken said as he looks to Shirona who called back Roserade to her Pokeball

"next to the stage is you, Glaceon!" Shirona called out Glaceon as the Ice Pokemon appeared on the field

"if I switch Pokemon now, the Toxic Spike will damage them before they even get a chance to fight" Ken said as he was sticking with Hydreigon

"let the match continue!" the referee announced as the battle continued on

"Ice Beam!" Shirona ordered out as Glaceon fired a light bluish beam at Hydreigon

"dodge it! And the use Dragon Pulse!" Ken shouted as Hydreigon swoops into the air before firing the Dragon Pulse towards Glaceon.

"dodge and use Assist!" Shirona ordered next as Glaceon jumped away from the Dragon Pulse before an Aura Sphere appeared in front of Glaceon's mouth and the attack fires at Hydreigon

"what!?" Ken looks in surprise as Hydreigon got hit by the Aura Sphere. It let out a cry of pain as Shirona had a small smirk.

"Assist is a Normal Type move that allows Glaceon to mimic one of my other Pokemon's move by random" explained Shirona with a right hand to her waist. "as you just saw, it mimicked Lucario's Aura Sphere"

"a move that lets Glaceon use a random move from one of her own Pokémon?" said Ken looking a bit bewildered.

"Hydreigon, Fly!" Ken shouted as Hydreigon flies up before diving down towards Glaceon at highspeed.

"dodge it and use Ice Beam!" Shirona ordered as Glaceon dodge the attack by jumping before firing an Ice Beam at Hydreigon's wings

"Hydreigon!" Ken shouted out as Hydreigon crashed to the ground bellow

"_**a surprising move from Shirona! Hydreigon is in a huge pinch!"**_ The MC announced as the crowds were anxious to see who the winner would be.

"Tri-Attack!" Ken shouted as Hydreigon flaps its wings and destroyed the ice before it fired three streams of energy from its three heads.

"dodge it and use Assist" Shirona said as Glaceon dodge the attack before a huge twister of wind flied towards Hydreigon

"this time it's Milotic's Twister?!" Ken looks surprised as Hydreigon's Tri-attack was dodged so easily and Glaceon's attack came at Hydreigon hard.

Hydreigon let out a cry of pain as it got hit by the twister that blew it away.

"give up?" Shirona asked as Glaceon let out cold air from its mouth.

Hydreigon struggled to get up as it got damaged and was exhausted.

"return, Hydreigon" Ken called back Hydreigon before taking out another Pokeball "help me out, Alakazam!"

Alakazam came on the field before it got damaged by the Toxic Spike

"how long will this Toxic Spike last?!" Ken looks at Alakazam as it got damaged already

"Glaceon! Ice Beam!" Shirona ordered out as Glaceon fired its ice beam at Alakazam

"fire back with Psybeam!" Ken shouted out as Alakazam lifts its Spoons up and fired its Psybeam directly at the incoming Ice Beam, both attacks canceling each other out before exploding.

Dust and smoke blew out everywhere as Shirona and Ken shielded their eyes before seeing through the battle.

"Glaceon, Blizzard!" exclaimed Shirona as Glaceon took a deep breath before a storm of ice fired out from its mouth and at Alakazam

"Teleport and follow it up with Psybeam!" Ken shouted as Alakazam disappeared and then reappeared behind Glaceon before firing its Psybeam at close range

Glaceon let out a cry of pain before it fainted

"Glaceon is unable to battle! Alakazam is the winner!" the referee announced as the crowds cheered

Alakazam grunted in pain as the Toxic Spike, damage itself quite hard

"good job, Glaceon" Shirona called back Glaceon as she was now down to her Garchomp

"_**Ken has taken down five of Shirona's Pokemon! Her last Pokemon will now be the deciding factor of her comeback!" **_the MC exclaimed

"let's finish things up" Shirona said before taking out Garchomp's Pokeball "get on the stage! Garchomp!"

"_**Shirona's last Pokemon is her Garchomp! This is going to be one tough battle for Ken!"**_ the MC announced

"it came out" Ken said as Alakazam readied itself for battle

The battle began again as Garchomp glared down at Alakazam and made it feel intimidated

"Garchomp! Dragon Claw!" Shirona ordered out as Garchomp's Talons glowed in green energy before it made a dash towards Alakazam.

"Alakazam! Dodge it with Teleport!" Ken shouted as Alakazam disappeared before Garchomp could land a hit on it before reappearing behind Garchomp "follow it up with Psybeam!"

Alakazam fired its Psybeam at Garchomp as the attack was a direct hit

A small explosion covered Garchomp as Ken and Alakazam awaits the result of the attack

Shirona had a small smirk on her as the dust blew away and revealed Garchomp who is unharmed

"the Psybeam didn't worked!?" Ken and Alakazam looks in shock as Garchomp's defense was very strong.

"Dragon Rush!" Shirona said as Garchomp dashed towards Alakazam while covered in an energy field.

"dodge it!" Ken shouted out but it was too late as the Dragon Rush got a direct hit on Alakazam

"Alaaakazaaam!" Alakazam let out a cry of pain before it got knocked out on the ground.

"Alakazam is unable to battle! Garchomp is the winner!" the referee announced as Ken calls back Alakazam back

"thanks, Alakazam. Get a good rest" Ken said before he called out Hydreigon back into the field and it was safe from the Toxic Spike since it was flying

"_**what do you know, Folks!? It's Dragon Type vs Dragon Type! This is going to be an interesting match!"**_ the MC announced

"Garchomp, Dragon Claw" Shirona ordered as Garchomp dashed towards Hydreigon with its Talons glowing in green energy

"counter it with Dragon Pulse!" Ken shouted out as Hydreigon roared before firing its Dragon Pulse straight at Garchomp and caused an explosion.

"it won't work!" Shirona said as Garchomp came out of the smoke and dashed towards Hydreigon and strikes it down with the Dragon Claw.

Ken gasped while Hydreigon let out a cry in pain as it crashed to the ground before crying in pain as the Toxic Spike activated

"_**upon crashing to the ground, Hydreigon got hit with the Toxic Spike! Causing serious damage!"**_ the MC announced as Hydreigon was struggling to get back up

"finish it with Dragon Claw!" Shirona said as Garchomp jumped up and one of its talons glowed before it was swung down at Hydreigon.

"Hydreigon!" Ken looks at Hydreigon as the Brutal Pokemon was taken out

"Hydreigon is unable to battle! Garchomp is the winner!" the referee announced as the crowds cheered

"_**looks like Shirina's Garchomp is making a big comeback for her! Ken is down to two pokemon left!"**_ the MC announced

"_first the Toxic Spike and now Garchomp?" _Ken thought as Garchomp is by far the strongest pokemon that he and his Pokemon had ever faced. Ken takes out a pokeball and threw it to the air

"come on out! Rhydon!" Ken called out his fifth Pokemon as Rhydon takes the field, but the Toxic Spike activates, causing damage upon Rhydon

Rhydon grunted in pain a bit before it shook it off and faces Garchomp

"Garchomp, Dragon Claw now" Shirona ordered as Garchomp dashed towards Rhydon with its talons glowing green

"fight it back with Iron Tail!" Ken shouted as Rhydon growls before its tail shines metallic and it was swung at Garchomp.

The two Pokemon's attacks got into contact as the force of the attack caused a shockwave that blew them back. Rhydon stands up before it winced in pain a bit

"even Rhydon couldn't even beat Garchomp" Ken said as Garchomp is sure to be Shirona's strongest pokemon ever

Rhydon stood up before letting out a battle cry and it soon punches the ground as the land breaks and rock spears came flying at Garchomp

"was that…" Ken said as the attack managed to hit Garchomp and sends the Dragon Pokemon skidding back.

"Stone Edge" Shirona said as she knew the move, Rhydon had just pulled off "to think that Rhydon learned a new move in battle"

"ok, Rhydon! Use Stone Edge again!" Ken shouted as Rhydon roared out before punching the ground and rock spears came flying at Garchomp

"Dragon Rush!" Shirona shouted as Garchomp was covered in purplish energy before dashing towards Rhydon.

Garchomp dashed through the Stone Edge as it made its way towards Rhydon

"Rhydon! Double Edge!" Ken shouted as Rhydon dashed towards Garchomp and both Pokemon collided with each other

A powerful explosion blew out as Garchomp jumped back to its field before wincing a bit but for Rhydon, it got knocked out

"Rhydon is unable to battle! Garchomp is the winner!" the referee announced as the crowds cheered

"_**Garchomp is unbeatable! Ken is now down to his last Pokemon!" **_the MC announced as the last battle might determine on who is the winner

Ken called back Rhydon before taking out Golurk's Pokeball

"it's now or never, Golurk" Ken said before he called out his last Pokemon to the field

Golurk appeared before Toxic Spike activates and inflicts damage upon the Automaton Pokémon.

"Golurk!" Ken shouted as Golurk looks to its trainer and gives a thumbs up which made Ken smile

"I'm impressed," Shirona said with a smile "to think that Toxic Spike had very little effect against Golurk"

"Golurk is by far the strongest Pokemon in my arsenal," Ken said as Golurk pumps both of its fists to the side "and together! We won't lose!"

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	8. Chapter 8

"**speaking"**

"_**Thinking"**_

**On with the story**

"let the final battle! Begin!" The referee announced out as the crowds gave the two Trainers, rains, and showers of cheers

"let me and Garchomp respond kindly first! Dragon Claw!" Shirona exclaimed as Garchomp dashed towards Golurk with its Dragon Claw readied

"counter back with a Dynamic Punch!" Ken shouted as Golurk sends its right fist at Garchomp's Dragon Claw and the two attacks collided causing an explosion to blow out

"Shadow Punch!" Ken shouted as Golurk fires a Shadow Punch at Garchomp in the smoke and the attack hits.

"Dig!" Shirona ordered out as Garchomp got up before it digs underground "and follow it up with Dragon Rush!"

Garchomp came flying out from the ground as the Dragon Pokemon was enveloped in the Dragon Rush's energy

"Trick Room!" Ken shouted as Golurk's eyes glowed purple and the entire field was encased in a purple cube "and dodge it!"

Garchomp's Dragon Rush came flying at Golurk but the Automaton Pokemon stepped to the side, making Garchomp's Attack a miss

"now! Dynamic Punch!" Ken shouted as Golurk punches Garchomp to the ground and caused a short tremor

Garchomp let out a cry of pain when it crashed to the ground that now had a crater under itself.

"_**Amazing tactics from Ken! Using Trick Room to increase Golurk's speed and then delivering a powerful Dynamic Punch is an amazing strategy!"**_the MC shouted out to the top of his lungs as this battle was thrilling him and the crowds

Garchomp got back up as it let out a growl at Golurk who punches its fists together.

"GO! Golurk!" Ken shouted as Golurk came charging at Garchomp

"Dragon Claw!" Shirona shouted as Garchomp swings its talon to the side before dashing towards Golurk with its Dragon Claw readied

"Dodge and then Shadow Punch!" Ken punched out his fist as Golurk dodge the Dragon Claw before firing a Shadow Punch at Garchomp and sends the Dragon Pokemon flying away

"Garchomp!" Shirona shouted out as Garchomp crashed to the field before struggling to get back up

"Darkest Lariat!" Ken ordered out next as Golurk punches both of its fists before both of its fists were covered in dark energy.

"Draco Meteor!" Shirona ordered as a ball of energy formed in Garchomp's mouth before it fired into the air and then exploded. Rains of energies soon came flying down to the field as this surprised Ken and Golurk

The rains of energies came down upon Golurk and hits the Automaton Pokemon hard.

"_**unbelievable! Garchomp has just used a very powerful Dragon Type Move! Draco Meteor!"**_ the MC announced as Golurk fell to one knee from the Draco Meteor "_**relentless rains of energies flying down to the ground just like real Meteors!"**_

"Golurk! You alright?!" Ken shouted as Golurk grunted a bit before it struggles to get up "what was with that move?!"

Ken couldn't believe that Shirona had such a powerful move up in her sleeves

"finish it up with Dragon Rush!" Shirona swings her hand to the side as Garchomp let out a battle cry before dashing towards Golurk within the Dragon Rush

"Golurk! Get up! Quick!" Ken shouted as Golurk was still too damaged by the Draco Meteor "Golurk!"

Golurk grunted before Garchomp came to finish it all

"Dragon Rush!" Shirona shouted as Garchomp dashed towards Golurk and the attack caused a massive explosion to blow out

"Golurk!" Ken shouted out as he shielded his eyes from the explosion

"_**with Dragon Rush coming, Golurk unable to defend, causing it to be a direct hit! Is Golurk down for the count!?"**_

Shirona watched the field as she awaits the result

The dust settles and revealed Garchomp in a pressure hold grip by Golurk

"wha!?" Shirona looks surprised as Garchomp was struggling to get free from the grip hold

"Golurk!" Ken looks surprised but smiled as Golurk wasn't down for the count yet

"_**Amazing! Just in the last split second! In just the split second! Golurk gathered up its strength and stopped Dragon Rush!"**_ the MC shouted out as the crowds cheered more wildly

Golurk uses all of its strength to hold on to Garchomp before throwing the Mach Pokemon away

Garchomp crashes down to the field before slowly getting up

"let's finish this!" Ken shouted as Golurk nodded before it took off to the air and then flies towards Garchomp

"Garchomp! Fire Draco Meteor at Golurk!" Shirona ordered out as Garchomp fired the energy ball at Golurk before it explodes and rains of energies came flying at it

"break through it!" Ken shouted as Golurk rams itself at the rains of energies, making it way towards Garchomp

"Golurk! Gather all of your strength and turn it into the strongest Dynamic Punch!" Ken pumped up his fist before punching it out as Golurk followed Ken's action

"Dragon Rush! NOW!" Shirona shouted as Garchomp dashed towards Golurk within the Dragon Rush

The two Pokemon clashed their attacks against each other before a powerful explosion blew out and clouded the whole stadium in black smoke

The power of the explosion nearly blew away Shirona and Ken but Shirona's disguise got blew away as her identity got revealed yet she didn't care at all about it rather she cared more for the battle

The whole crowd watched the field as they waited for the result for the one who won the battle with pure anxiety hiding in them

Ken watched the field as the smoke was slowly clearing away

The smoke fades away and reveals both Golurk and Garchomp standing at each other's field as both Pokemon gaze hard against each other

"_**amazing! They're still standing! When will this match end!?" **_the MC shouted out to the top of his lungs as the crowds screamed in awe

* * *

In Lavender Town, Fuji and some of the townsfolk watched the TV as it showed the battle

"it's over" Fuji said while closing his eyes

And as he said that both Golurk and Garchomp slowly fell forward

* * *

Ken and Shirona looks upon in surprise as both of their Pokemon slowly fell forward

"_**it's!"**_ the MC shouted before both Trainers' Pokemons were down "_**a Draw!"**_

"both Garchomp and Golurk are unable to battle! The match is a draw!" the referee announced as the crowds instantly screamed for the battle was so thrilling that even having a draw, it was fine.

"_**For the first time in history! We have a draw!"**_ the MC announced before he started yelling like crazy "_**Trainer Shirina! She's Sinnoh Champion, Shirona! What's going on here?!"**_

This caused the crowd to scream in surprise as Shirona heard the MC and finally realized that her disguise blew away

"ah, I got found out" Shirona said with an awkward laugh before having a smile as she looks to Ken who nodded to her

Both trainers called back their Pokemon before Shirona got crowded by the Paparazzi who were flashing their cameras at her while asking questions about why she is in the Indigo League

Ken sighs with a smile as he could tell that it would take Shirona a while for her to get away from the Paparazzi

* * *

After getting away from the Paparazzi, Ken and Shirona met up at a café and Shirona had a new disguise, gratitude for Ken who provided her with a matching jacket of his and a face mask

"did they go away?" Shirona asked hiding her face as a group of photographers and interviewer were searching around for Shirona before going away to find her

"yeah," Ken said as Shirona sighs a bit

"This is one of the downsides of being a Champion," Shirona said before sighing "you will always have a camera right in front of your face"

"I see being a champion is quite troublesome," Ken said with a light chuckle

The two conversed about their battle as it was by far the thrilling battle that the two had ever had

"if I had not told Roserade to use Toxic Spike in the first place, I am sure that Golurk would have enough power to take Garchomp out and made you the winner" Shirona said with a smile

"I guess so" replied Ken while taking a sip of his drink "but still, I'm sure if Garchomp didn't had any damage when she battled Rhydon, Golurk would've lost the battle against her"

"you're being too modest, Ken" Shirona said with a giggle "you're a great trainer and your strong bond with your pokemon makes you a very passionate one as well"

"and you too, Miss Sinnoh Champion" Ken said with a sarcastic smile as Shirona smiles in response

"there she is!" someone shouted out as Ken and Shirona looks to the side and sees a news reporter pointing at them, before long the Paparazzi came charging in

"time to scram like a Rattata!" Ken exclaimed as he grabs Shirona's hand and the two started running away from the Paparazzi

"please wait! An interview please!" the Paparazzi shouted out as Ken and Shirona run away while having a smile on their faces

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	9. Chapter 9

"**speaking"**

"_**Thinking"**_

**On with the story**

It was nearing dusk in the Indigo League and all of the spectators watched for the award ceremony and the closing ceremony

Ken and Shirona were walking towards the stage with Garchomp and Golurk behind them as they were soon followed by two other Trainers and their Partner Pokemon

Dozens of trainers and their signature Pokemon were lined up in the arena field as it was time to award the top trainers

The Paparazzi were being hold back by Security and some Pokemon as they were not allowed in until the award ceremony finishes

The MC came to the stage with an old man who is President Tamaranze, who is the President of the League Competition Committee.

"the Pokemon League now bids farewell to all the amazing trainers and Pokemon who have participated in this year's competition! Let's show all of them just how much we appreciate their accomplishments with a round of applause!" the MC spoke out as the crowds clapped their hands for Ken and the others

"President Tamaranze will now present each trainer with a comitative badge! Wear it with pride, trainers! This badge will be a symbol of excellence and achievement for all of your hard work!" the MC announced as every trainer had been given a badge from President Tamaranze

Once the last trainer had come up and received their badge, a spotlight lit up the top three trainers or rather top four trainers

"and here we are now with the top trainers who have reached to the top in the Indigo League! Please Join us in saluting them along with their Pokemon along with their amazing skills and dedication to the ideals of the Pokemon League!"

the crowds roared out with cheers and congratulations as Ken and Shirona stood with each other in one podium that was higher than the other two trainers

"President Tamaranze will now present them with their rewards"

President Tamaranze gave the third place trainer and the second place trainer as they got a bronze trophy and a silver trophy. After presenting the trophy to the two trainers, President Tamaranze now went to the First Place winners as he had two Golden Trophies with him

"Congratulations to both of you" said Tamaranze with a smile "your match blew away my shocks and was so exciting! In my entire life, I've never seen such great bond between trainers and pokemon"

He gave the two their trophies before they shake hands with him

"I'm looking forward to see you again, Shirona" President Tamaranze said to Shirona who nodded with a smile

Ken and Shirona looked to each other before they raise their trophy high up as the crowds give them applause and cheered for their win

"AND NOW AS THIS POKEMON LEAGUE DRAWS TO AN END, PLEASE DIRECT YOUR ATTENTION TO A VERY SPECIAL CELEBRATION IN THE SKY!" the MC shouted out at the top of his lungs before fireworks flied into the air and exploded, lighting the sky in color

* * *

Ken and Shirona were at an airport the next morning as Shirona had a suitcase with her

"Here," Shirona said as she gave a folded piece of paper to Ken "My Poketch number, call me sometime"

Ken took the piece of paper as he saves her number in his Poketch

"thanks" Ken thanked her "Maybe we can meet up again one day."

"we will," Shirona said with a smile "one day"

The P.E called out as it was time for Shirona's Flight to departure

"looks like it's time" Shirona said while holding her suitcase "I had fun, Ken. and I enjoyed our battle just as much."

"the feelings mutual" Ken said with a smile "it was fun meeting you and your pokemons"

The two shook each other hand as they had a smile to each other

"I'll miss you" Shirona said before Pichu popped out of Ken's Jacket and jumped to Shirona's shoulder while having smile to her "you too, Pichu"

Pichu came jumping back to Ken as Pichu wave a goodbye to her while riding on his shoulder.

"oh and Ken" Shirona spoke out as Ken raised an eyebrow in response. Shirona leaned near to his right cheek before giving it a peck "see you later"

She gave Ken a wink before she turns around and walked away to her flight gate

Ken had a red blush on his face as the man touched his kissed cheek. Pichu let out a laugh as to see his trainer red as a Magby

It took Ken a few seconds to snap out as the man shook his head while having a smile

"guess you were right, Grandpa" Ken said while looking outside the window as an airplane was flying away "women are as mysterious as the Pokemon"

* * *

A week soon passed since the Indigo League as Ken was heading back to his Hometown just like he had promised, many months ago

He was riding his bike back down the Route that will lead him back to Lavender Town when he had encountered some Trainers on the road, and looks to be in a little trouble

Ken hits the brakes of his bike as he went to the trainers

"what's wrong?" Ken asked them as one replied

"mister, can you help us? My friend's Caterpie fell into the hole and we've been trying to get her out" the young trainer replied as Ken took a look and sees the hole where the Caterpie was in

"I see her" Ken said as he sees that the hole was quite deep yet large enough for him to enter "I know what to do"

Ken takes out Golurk's Pokeball and called out the Automaton Pokemon

The young trainers wowed to see Golurk before recognizing Ken as one of the Indigo League Champion beside Shirona

"you're the Indigo League Champion, Ken! I'm a huge Fan!" the young trainers all exclaimed at the same time as Ken had become a very famous person

"really now?" Ken said while rubbing the back of his head before focusing back on helping out the Caterpie

Ken takes out a rope from his bag before giving it to Golurk

He tied one end of the rope around his waist before jumping down the hole

Golurk holds the other end of the rope as the Automaton Pokemon carefully loosens the rope so that Ken can get down to help Caterpie

* * *

Ken slowly descends down the hole as he reached the bottom

"alright, Caterpie" Ken approached the small Bug Pokemon before carrying it up in his arms "let's get you back to your trainer"

Ken tugged the rope two times as a signal for Golurk to pull him up

* * *

Golurk started pulling the rope as the young trainers were also helping, although Golurk didn't need it

After a few pulls, Ken came out of the hole with Caterpie as it jumps out towards its trainer

"oh, Caterpie!" Caterpie's trainer hugged her Pokemon while having some tears "thank you, Mr. Ken!"

"not just me" Ken said while untying the rope around his waist "thank Golurk as well"

"thanks! Golurk!" the young trainers thanked Golurk as the Automaton Pokemon nodded

"now to make sure no other Pokemon falls down this hole" Ken said as he looks around before spotting a big rock nearby

"Golurk, get that big rock and cover the hole with it" Ken said as Golurk nodded before walking to the big rock and lifts it up the ground.

The young trainers and Caterpie looks in amazement as Golurk lifted the big rock so easily

"so strong!" the young trainers said in awe before seeing Golurk placing the rock on top of the hole, sealing it

"there we go" Ken said before calling back Golurk to its Pokeball

"Mr. Ken! Can we have your autograph!?" the young trainers asked Ken who held up his hand

"m-my Autograph?" Ken said a bit embarrassed "I think it'd be better if you had Shirona's Autograph, she's the Sinnoh League Champion, you know"

"but you and Shirona became the Indigo League Champion! Many Trainers looked up to both of you!" the young trainers exclaimed at the same time while having stars shining in their eyes.

Ken looks away in awkward before sighing in defeat

"thanks! Mr. Ken!" the young trainers bid Ken goodbye while holding a sign of Ken's Autograph

Ken waved back to them before he rides back on his Bike and Pedals away

* * *

After a few hours of pedaling, Ken reaches to Lavender Town

"home sweet home" Ken said as he pushed his bike into the town

One nearby townsfolks saw Ken and a big smile appeared on the townsfolks face

"everyone! Ken is back!" the townsfolks shouted out as the others came out of their homes

"it's Ken!" "He's back!" "our Champion!" "Welcome back!"

Everyone greeted Ken as they were bombarding the young man with so many questions

"yeah, it's nice to see you all again" Ken replied to them all "long time no see….been well….it's good to see you again"

Ken greeted them all before meeting with Fuji who had a smile to him

"I'm back, Fuji-san" Ken greeted the old man as Fuji nodded in return

"welcome home, Ken" Fuji replied "our Indigo Champion!"

Fuji suddenly shouted out as everyone instantly cheered before lifting up Ken and started throwing him up

"waaah!" Ken let out a surprise shout as he was thrown up and then falling down before the action repeated

"let us have a celebration! For our champion's return!" Fuji shouted out as everyone cheered before pulling Ken to a big feast

* * *

The big feast turned into all night long festival

Foods were served, drinks were prepared, and dancing filled the entertainment

Ken was in conversation with Fuji, and some old neighbors as they laughed while drinking

Golurk and the rest of Ken's Pokemon were out as they had fun with some of the town's kids

"and for the main event of the feast!" Fuji said as he pulled Ken by his hand while the young trainer was blindfolded

"where are you guys taking me?" Fuji asked as he was pushed and pulled along by Fuji and some townsfolks

"1,2,3!" Fuji counted down before pulling off Ken's blindfold and revealed him his old home

"wha.." Ken was at loss of word as his old home, his Grandpa's old barn was looking new as the farm looks better "what? How? When?"

Ken started to look confuse, seeing his once old and battered farm, now brand new

"everyone pitched in" Fuji said as some townsfolks were builders and they all had a big grin on their face "and so did they"

Fuji motions to Ken's other Pokemon as they had a big smile on them for their Trainer

Ken got a bit emotional as the man wipes away some tears forming near his eyes

"I don't know what to say…" Ken muttered out while looking at his Grandpa's barn before facing Fuji and the townsfolks "..thank you….all of you"

"the feast is not ending" Fuji said "we're going to feast till the moon rises to its peak!"

Everyone cheered and so did Ken's Pokemon. Ken had a big smile as he was so glad to have such a big family

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	10. Chapter 10

"**speaking"**

"_**Thinking"**_

**On with the story**

Two months had passed since the Indigo League as Ken was now at his Hometown with his Pokemon

Ken walked around his new home's living room as he had a cup of coffee with him

Pichu was on the couch with a Growlith and Houndoom as the three were sleeping together

Ken smiled seeing them before he walks pass his fireplace, where on top of the shelves was his trophy for winning the Indigo League and beside it is a picture frame of him and Shirona winning the League

* * *

Ken walks out of his home and into his front porch where he sits down by the bench and looks to his farm

Golurk and Rhydon were tending to the field as the two Pokemon pulled on a big field seeder while Poliwrath, an Azuril, and a Wartotle watered the field with Water Gun. Hydreigon was flying in the air with an Aerodactyl, a Pidgeot, and a Skarmory, the four just flying in the nice morning day.

Ken smiled seeing his Pokemon working hard at his field before he takes a sip of his morning coffee

"alright then" Ken stands up and did a little stretch on his back "let's start working!"

For a whole day, Ken and his Pokemon work hard in the farm as they harvested the crops and shared it to everyone in the town

The day soon turned orange as the sun was setting

Ken was visiting Fuji's home as he and Golurk were delivering Fuji's share of the crops

"Fuji-san! Are you in?" Ken hollered out in Fuji's home as Golurk stayed outside with a cart filled with vegetables beside it

He heard no response as he entered in the home and finds the whole place in a mess

"what on earth?" Ken asked as he looks around to see the place, trashed around

"Fuji-san!" someone shouted out as one of Ken's old neighbors came running in "oh Ken! Good! You're here!"

"what's wrong?" Ken asked confused

"head outside! The town is under attack!" the neighbor shouted as this surprised Ken

"what!?" Ken exclaimed in shock before he and the neighbor came running out to see the town burning in flames while the townsfolks were running in fear by Pokemon that were attacking them

"what on earth is going on!?" Ken shouted before seeing a group of people in black as they were wearing matching uniforms with a red R Symbol on their uniform

"they're attacking us! You've got to help us, Ken!" the neighbor exclaimed as Ken nodded

"Golurk!" Ken shouted out as Golurk came flying in and landing in front of Ken "go and use Shadow Punch against those Pokemon!"

Golurk nodded before it pulled back its fist and then fired a Shadow Punch at the attacking Pokemon

The attacking Pokemon got hit with the Shadow Punch as some fainted from the attack

"that's a Golurk! Capture it and present it to Sakaki-sama!" one of the black men shouted out before dozens of Pokemon came out to the field

"it's one against twelve! Golurk is outnumbered!" Ken's Neighbor told Ken who looks to the fight

"never underestimate Golurk" Ken said with a smirk as Golurk charged towards the enemies' Pokemon

"capture it!" the group's leader shouted out as their Pokemon went on the attack

"Flamethrower!" "Focus Blast!" "Poison Sting!" "Tri-Attack!" "Psybeam!" "Hyper Beam!" "Blizzard!" "Ice Beam!" "Shadow Ball!" "Razor Leaf!" "Ember!" "Mach Punch!"

All of the enemies' Pokemon fired their moves at Golurk as a giant cloud of explosion blew out

The groups smirked as they believed that the Automaton Pokemon was defeated, yet they were wrong when they find Golurk still charging at them, headstrong

"send them flying with a Dynamic Punch!" Ken shouted out as Golurk sends its right fist at the enemies' Pokemon and sends them flying with their owners

"Gaaah! TEAM ROCKET IS BLASTING OFF AWAY!" The group shouted as Golurk pumped its fist

"did they say, Team Rocket?" Ken muttered out

"Ken! The fire is spreading!" Ken's Neighbor shouted as the town was going to burn down

"right!" Ken said before calling out Poliwrath, Azuril, and Wartotle "Poliwrath, Wartotle, you two try to control the fire from spreading, Azuril go back to the farm and get the others to help out"

Ken's Pokemon nodded before they went off to do his order

"what about you and Golurk?" Ken's Neighbor asked

"me and Golurk are going to head into the Pokemon Tower, something's telling me that this attack was not a rash act of violence" Ken said as he looks to the Pokemon Tower a few meters away "and Fuji-san disappearing from his home might be connected to it as well"

* * *

Within the Pokemon Tower, Fuji was checking around things before he finds himself in trouble when two members of the Team Rocket appeared and taken him hostage

"so this is the famous tower that is the cemetery for passed away Pokemon, eh?" one of the Team Rocket member said as it was a woman with orange, yellow hair, and was wearing a Team Rocket Uniform, her name is Yamato, an elite member of the Team Rocket forces

"yeah, and I've heard that some strong Ghost Pokemon also live here" her partner said with a smile as he was a man with greenish blue hair, he goes by the name Kosaburo

"let's get them and give them to Sakaki-sama as a present, Satsuburo" Yamato said

"It's Kosaburo!" Kosaburo shouted at his partner

* * *

Ken and Golurk were flying their way to the Pokemon Tower as Golurk helped Ken into the windows

He entered in before calling back Golurk to its Pokeball

Ken looks upstairs and then downstairs as he quietly listens to any sound coming from anywhere

As he quietly listens, he sensed something behind him as he turns around and finds a small Cubone hiding behind the wall

"a Cubone?" Ken said before realizing that this little Cubone is the same Cubone that Fuji had been taking care for the past few years.

Cubone looks afraid to Ken as it hides back in the wall

"hey, don't worry" Ken said while making a gentle approach to the Cubone "I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm a friend of Fuji-san"

Cubone backs away from Ken as it swings around its bone club at him

Ken pulled back a bit before he pulled out an Oran Berry out of his pocket

"would you like some?" Ken asked as he sets the Oran Berry on the floor before taking a few steps away

Cubone looks at Ken before looking at the Oran Berry as the small Pokemon slowly approaches it

It looks at the Oran Berry before picking it up and taking a bite

Cubone had a smile in an instant as it eats the Oran Berry while chewing on it in glee

Ken smiled as he approached Cubone and caresses its Skull head

"have you seen Fuji-san?" Ken asked Cubone as it let out a few cries and pointed at the stairs with its Bone Club

"there, huh?" Ken said as he carries up Cubone and heads downstairs

* * *

Yamato and Kosaburo tied up Fuji to a pole before going away to find and capture some Ghost Pokemons

Fuji tried his best to get free without being noticed as he was trying to untie the rope around him

"I think that the Ghost Pokemons are at a higher level" Kosaburo said to Yamato

"well then, go and check, Setsuburo" Yamato told her partner before sitting down on a grave marker "I'll stay and keep an eye on the old man"

"it's Kosaburo! Not Setsuburo!" Kosaburo shouted before making his way to the stairs "geez, I always get her name right, but she doesn't get mine right at all!"

As Kosaburo made his way up the stairs, he got face to face with Ken and Cubone

"what the?!" Kosaburo looks in surprise to see them

"Cubone! Bonemerang!" Ken shouted as Cubone threw its Bone Club at Kosaburo and knocks the man down

"ooow!" Kosaburo fell down the stairs while holding his red forehead

Cubone caught back its Bone club as Ken gave it a proud smile

"what are you doing, Kosaburo?" Yamato said as she helped the man up

"it's Kosaburo! Oh you got it right" Kosaburo said before the two face against Ken and Cubone

"who is he?" Yamato asked as Kosaburo shrugs his shoulder

"dunno, but he's going to get my fist once I get my hands on him" Kosaburo said

"who are you people? And why did you attack the town?" Ken said with Cubone beside him

"Prepare for trouble," Yamato began speaking out as a theme song suddenly played

"And make it double," Kosaburo the guy continued.

"To protect the world from devastation,"

"To unite all people within our nation,"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love,"

"To extend our reach to the stars above,"

"Yamato,"

"Kosaburo too"

"Team Rocket blasting off at the speed of light,"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight,"

"Team Rocket, huh? I've dealt with scums like you before" Ken said as he knew the infamous Pokemon capturers and stealers from his journey back then

"we're famous as always" Yamato said with a smile

"calling us scum will be your biggest mistake, punk" Kosaburo said before the two takes out their Pokeball

"come on out! Agron!" "you too, Rhydon!"

The two called out their Pokemon as they appeared on the field and let out a battle cry

"a Rhydon and an Agron?" Ken said as he takes out Golurk's Pokeball

Ken called out Golurk as the Automaton Pokemon readied for a fight

"a Golurk, you don't get to see those everyday" Yamato said

"you think getting it to Sakaki-sama will give us a big promotion?" Kosaburo asked

"definitely" Yamato replied "Aggron! Double Edge!"

"Rhydon! Take Down!" Kosaburo ordered his Pokemon as Rhydon and Agron came dashing at Golurk

"go Golurk" Ken said as Golurk stood in its spot and got hit by both of the attacks but didn't budge at all

"what!?" "you're kidding!" Yamato and Kosaburo exclaimed in shock before Kosaburo realized who Ken is

"I remember now! He's Ken! One of the Indigo League Champion!" Kosaburo shouted in shock as Yamato looks in shock

"send them flying like the rest with a Dynamic Punch!" Ken shouted as Golurk pushes back Rhydon and Agron before punching them with the Dynamic Punch

"no way!" Kosaburo and Yamato screamed while hugging each other before they got send flying away with their Pokemon

In result, a part of the wall of the Pokemon Tower, broke down as Yamato and Kosaburo were sent flying away

* * *

"unbelievable! For the Champion to face against us, Kosaburo!" Yamato whined like a little girl

"unbelievable for us to even survive against him" Kosaburo said

"team Rocket is blasting off again!" the two shouted as they flied to the sky and a star appeared

* * *

Golurk pumps its fist as it huffs after sending Team Rocket flying

Ken went to Fuji as he untied the old man

"thank you, Ken" Fuji thanked the young man before Cubone jumped towards Fuji and hugged him

"it's nothing" Ken said before looking at the damage on the Pokemon Tower "aah, to make a hole on the Pokemon tower…am I going to get cursed?"

"don't be ridiculous" Fuji said while carrying Cubone "if you are going to get something, that is going to be a decade of luck for saving the town and saving me and Cubone as well"

Cubone let out a small squall while nodding with a smile

"but damaging the Sacred Pokemon Tower…Grandpa would be so angry" Ken said while worrying about the big hole, he and Golurk made

"we can repair it in time" Fuji said with a smile "for now, let's head to the town, and see everyone out"

Ken nodded before the two heads down with the help of Golurk

* * *

After putting out the fire around the town, Ken's Pokemon started helping everyone in repairing the done damage

"damnit! Those Team Rocket takes things too far" Ken said as he sees all the damage that team Rocket have done

"it'll be alright" Fuji said carrying Cubone "it takes more than a small fire to bring down this town's strong spirit"

Ken looks around and sees that everyone was working hard in fixing up the town

He smiled a bit before nodding "I guess you're right"

* * *

A week soon passed as the town was back to normal, thanks to the help of Ken and his Pokemon

Night had come to greet the town as the moon was up and the sky filled with shining stars

Ken was at his house's porch as the man was drinking some warm coco while being accompanied by Golurk and Hydreigon

He took a sip of his drink before letting out a long sigh

"it's a nice night" Ken said looking at the moon while Hydreigon growls

Ken smiled as he patted Hydreigon's head

They continued to view the moon before Ken's Poketch rings as he got a call from Shirona

He answered the call as Shirona's face appeared on the screen

"_hi, long time no see"_ Shirona greeted Ken with a smile

"hey" Ken replied with a smile as the two started conversing with each other about what they have been doing after the Indigo League

"_so Team Rocket is at it in Kanto, huh?"_ Shirona said to Ken who nodded as he had told her the incident that had happened a week ago "_their reputation is well known even in Sinnoh"_

"they're causing a lot of trouble to many trainers and alike, stealing others of their Pokemon and even capturing them like a bunch of wild poachers" Ken said with a sigh "what is this world becoming?"

"_that's how this world works, Ken"_ Shirona told him "_People and Pokemon still have a long way to truly understand each other, till that day come, conflict like this will always come"_

"haaa, till that day, huh?" Ken said while looking to the moon

"can you see the moon at Sinnoh?" he asked Shirona who nodded

"_although it's a bit cloudy at night, I can still see the moon"_ Shirona replied

"I've heard that in Sinnoh, you guys have a Pokemon named Cresselia, right?" Ken asked as Shirona nodded "and you guys have a lot more Pokemon there, that I've not seen before"

"_what are you getting at, Ken?"_ Shirona asked as Ken replied with a smile

"what I'm getting at is that it's time for another journey" Ken said as this surprised Shirona who later then smiled

"_you're planning to come to Sinnoh, aren't you?"_ Shirona asked as Ken nodded

"Like Grandpa once said" Ken said while looking to the moon ""the Pokemon world is vast and filled with many untouched adventures"."

"_very wise words"_ Shirona said with a smile "_I'll be waiting, Ken… At the Champion League"_

Ken nodded before they hanged up on the call

Golurk and Hydreigon looks to Ken as their Trainer stands up and looks to the moon

Ken reached out his hand towards the moon as he tried to reach for it

"Sinnoh League, huh?" Ken said before having an excited grin "I can barely wait!"

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	11. Chapter 11

"**speaking"**

"_**Thinking"**_

**On with the story**

A week had passed as Ken was in the middle of packing up some of his stuff into his travel bag

"this and then this, and then this one…" Ken packed up some of his things into his bag as he continued doing so

Pichu held up a towel as the Mice Pokemon gave it to Ken

"thanks, Pichu" Ken thanked the little Pokemon while giving a pat on the head for Pichu

Ken got everything in the bag as he zips it up "there we go" said Ken before he heard a knock on his door

He went to answer and finds Fuji with Cubone in front

"Fuji-san" Ken greeted the old man and looks down to Cubone "Cubone"

Fuji and Cubone entered Ken's Home as Pichu greeted them

"i see that you finished packing, Ken" Fuji said to Ken with a smile

"yeah, planning to leave the next morning" Ken said as he sat down on his couch with Fuji and Cubone

"and I'm guessing that you and Golurk will be going there?" Fuji asked as Ken nodded

"Kanto, Johto, Hoenn. I've already traveled there with Grandpa, but with Sinnoh, it's a different story" Ken said as Houndoom came to the living room and sat on the floor beside Ken's legs "I've seen Shirona's Garchomp, but there are a lot more Pokemon out there for me to encounter and see"

"The wind of adventure blows yet again?" Fuji said with a smile "your grandfather always said that before he went on a big adventure"

"yeah," Ken said as he stands up and pumps his fist "a whole new region, a whole new adventure! I can't wait! And then challenge the League! And then!"

Ken imagines himself in an arena as he was battling against Shirona yet again but this time, her as the Sinnoh Champion

"wait for me, Shirona!" said Ken while clenching his fists tight as Fuji smiled

* * *

Night soon came as Ken was doing some quick cleanup for his house, He blows some hot breath on his trophy before he cleans it with a towel

His Indigo Trophy shines as Ken smiles looking at it

He placed it back on his shelve before looking to the picture of him and Shirona winning the Indigo League back then

Ken looks at the picture as he can't wait for his rematch battle with Shirona

Pichu came climbing up his shoulder and the Mice Pokemon smiled to Ken

"tomorrow is coming" Ken said as he went outside to his porch and looks to the night sky

He looks to the starry night as the moon was clouded but he could see that it was at its full form

Golurk and the others came towards Ken as they all let out a cry to him

"yeah, I know" Ken said to them all before looking at Hydreigon and Houndoom "I'm leaving things to you two, Houndoom, Hydreigon"

Houndoom barks and nodded as Ken patted its head before looking to Hydreigon who frowns a bit.

"sorry, Hydreigon. But in scale of who can control things here would be Golurk, Houndoom, and you" Said Ken as he pats Hydreigon's head with a smile. "don't worry, I'll make sure that we get to travel again"

Hydreigon growls before nodding in understanding its trainer's wishes.

Ken nodded back before he looks at Golurk

"It's going to be a whole new adventure, Golurk" Ken said to Golurk as the Automaton Pokemon nodded "a whole new land, filled with so many pokemon"

The two looks to the sky as they see a shooting star

"and we will battle new trainers, and Gym Leaders and after that.." Ken said before remembering the Draw Battle with Shirona "we're going to battle Shirona again"

Golurk pumps it fists as the Automaton Pokemon was pumped up for a rematch battle against Garchomp

Everyone watched the night sky together as it was a farewell goodbye for them when Ken leaves for the next day

As they watched the moon, Fuji came by

"hello everyone" Fuji greeted them as he had a small box with him

"Fuji-san" Ken greeted the old man with a smile "I'm in debt to you willing to take care of everyone again"

"it's fine, it's fine" Fuji replied with a smile before presenting the box to Ken "here, this is something your grandfather had asked me to keep"

Ken took the box as he opens it and finds a new set of trainer clothes in it

"your Grandfather had planned to give this for your birthday, but I believe that this is the time for it to be given to you" Fuji said as Ken took a cap in the box and looks to see it having an K symbol

Ken puts on the cap as Fuji smiled seeing him wear the cap

"_just like your grandfather"_ Fuji thought as he saw a transparent person standing beside Ken who looks identical to him

"thanks, Fuji-san" Ken said with a smile

"yes" Fuji nodded with a smile of his own before shaking hands with Ken "we will wait and see you for the Sinnoh League"

Ken nodded with a smile before his Pokemon let out their agreeing cry

* * *

It was now time. Fuji and the townsfolk were gathered together as they were seeing off Ken on his next adventure

Ken now wore a red and black jacket, black jeans, fingerless red gloves with a flame pattern, and a cap on. His goggles were around his neck as always with the necklace and the black Pokeball.

"we'll be heading off," Ken said as Golurk was standing beside him

"another grand adventure awaits you" Fuji said while having Cubone beside him "go and make one grand story"

"we will" Ken said as Golurk nodded

All of Ken's Pokemon waved goodbye as Ken and Golurk leaves for Sinnoh

* * *

It was now the time for another adventure as Ken with his Partner, Golurk, sets their eyes for the Sinnoh League

"a whole new region filled with never before seen Pokemon" said Ken before having a grin "let's go, Golurk"

Golurk nodded before Ken got on its back and the Automaton Pokemon flew to the air

"wait for us, Sinnoh! wait for us, Shirona!" Ken shouted as they blasted off to the sky

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	12. Chapter 12

"**speaking"**

"_**Thinking"**_

**On with the story**

Ken was at an airport as he was in the middle of booking the next flight for Sinnoh

"here is your ticket and your passport, have a nice day" the receptionist gave Ken his passport and ticket as she gave him a smile

"thank you" Ken replied before he went away so that the next person in line can book the flight

After a few days of travelling, Ken arrived at Saffron City airport where he would need to travel by plane to Sinnoh

"got my ticket, what should I do now?" Ken said before he looks to the clock as he still had 2 hours to kill before his flight gets called "I guess I should get a map of Sinnoh or anything related to it"

Ken started walking to a nearby store as it had many merchandises from many regions

He looks around as he picks up some Eevee dolls that were besides some Pikachu Doll

"excuse me" someone called out as Ken turns to see two young boys looking at him

"yes?" Ken replied

"are you Ken, the Indigo League Champion with Shirona-san?" the two young boys asked as Ken nodded and their eyes instantly sparkles like star "CAN WE HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH!?"

Ken sweatdropped but nodded as this made the young boys jumped in joy

"thank you!" the two young boys waved their goodbyes to Ken while holding a sign board that had Ken's autograph

Ken waved them back with a smile before looking back to the merchandise around the area

After 30 minutes, Ken walked towards a nearby bench with a travel guide of Sinnoh and a magazine of recent popular news in Sinnoh

Ken was now reading the magazine as he did some looking to kill some time

He flips a page before having a smile as there was some info on Shirona on it

""another swooping victory yet again for the Sinnoh's Champion"." Ken reads the magazine as Shirona defeated a Tournament League Champion with her Garchomp "glad to see her doing well"

After some more reading, the time came for his flight

"_Dear Passengers, this is the flight call of Air Garchomp 211, please head to gate 23"_ the P.E called out as Ken chuckled a bit to hear the flight codename of his airplane

He grabs his belongings before making his way to the flight gate

* * *

Ken sat down on his seat as some other passengers sat beside him

He occupied himself in reading the magazines of Sinnoh as he finds more and more interesting things in the region

"_a lot of new Pokemons that I've never seen before.."an encounter with a storm", right? Grandpa?"_ Ken smiles as he then looks out his window to see his plane flying in the air and Kanto was growing smaller by the second

"farewell, Kanto. But I'll be back" Ken said as his plane flied off to the distance before it shrinks

* * *

After a few days, Ken's Plane landed to the Sinnoh's aiport located near Sandgem Town

"_dear Passengers, we have arrived at our destination, and please remember to bring along your belongings"_ the PE voiced out as some started to unbuckle their seatbelts "_welcome to Sinnoh"_

Ken grabs his bag as he slings it on his back before heading out the plane

* * *

Ken was now out of the airport as he was greeted with the bright sun and the breezing cool air

He looks upon the sky as he sees a flock of Starly flying above

"I wonder what are those Pokemon called?" Ken asked as he had never seen them before

Ken grins as he pumps his fist and sees a transparent image of Shirona above in the sky

"wait for me! Shirona!" Ken shouted as he surprised some nearby people before Ken made a dash out to the region

* * *

Ken was walking down a route as he was heading towards Sandgem city to meet an old friend of Fuji, a Pokemon Professor who goes by the name of Nanakamado

He was stoic to see the many great things in Sinnoh but the Trainer barely knows the Pokemon in this region and their characteristics, and that's when Fuji had recommended Ken to go and get a Pokedex from the Professor himself

Ken reached towards Sandgem city as he finds the place to be quite peaceful and the grassland was very vast

"so this is Sandgem city, huh?" Ken said as he reads the Guidebook, he got. He then followed its direction to where it might lead him to Prof. Nanakamado's Laboratory

As he followed its direction, something small was looking at Ken from a distance

Ken sensed that he was being watched as he looks to the nearby forest and sees that there was something in there, watching him

"_a Pokemon?"_ Ken asked himself as he keen his eyes on the bushes that were shaking

After a few seconds, the bushes shook hard before a white Gible came popping out

It let out a growling cry as it showed its big jaw with teeth sharps as Sharpedo's

"I don't know what you are yet, but.." Ken said as he takes out Golurk's Pokeball before calling him out to the field "if it's a battle you want, then it's a battle you will get!"

Gible let out a cry before it digs down the ground

"Dig, huh?" Ken said as he grins "I made a new trick to counter that. Dynamic Punch, Golurk!"

Golurk pulled back its right fist before punching the ground as it shook before Gible came flying out of the hole

"follow it up with a Shadow Punch!" Ken shouted out as Golurk fires its Shadow Punch at Gible and sends the Land Shark Pokemon flying before it fell on the ground, knocked out

Golurk and Ken bumped fists before they went to Gible

"I kinda feel bad for it though" Ken said as he takes out a Pokeball and tap it on Gible, the Pokeball opens and sucked in Gible.

The Pokeball flashes a bit before it dinged as the sign of a perfect capture

"my first Sinnoh Pokemon" Ken said with a smile as Golurk nodded before he got called back into its Pokeball

Ken continued on his way to the Laboratory as he was determined to get his Pokedex for his journey

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	13. Chapter 13

**Any previous characters of the Diamond and Pearl series will be a few years older while Shirona….lets make her a bit younger than the age that was set in the wiki.**

"**speaking"**

"_**Thinking"**_

**On with the story**

Ken reached to Prof Nanakamado's Laboratory as he was greeted by an assistant scientist

"may I help you?" the assistant scientist asked

"I'm here to meet with Prof. Nanakamado" Ken replied as he takes out a letter and showed it to the scientist

The scientist takes the letter, reads it before nodding to Ken

"please follow me" the scientist stated as he started leading Ken to the back laboratory

* * *

Within the laboratory, Ken finds himself in the world of science as scientists were examining Pokemon that he had never seen before

"Prof. Nanakamado, your guest is here" the assistant scientist called out to the head Professor of the laboratory

"ah, you must be Ken" Nanakamado said as he greeted Ken before two shared a quick handshake "it's a pleasure to meet the Indigo League Champion"

"you flatter me" Ken said a bit embarrassed "but it was my Pokemon who helped me won the League in the first place"

"hohoho, I see why Prof. Fuji speaks highly of you" Nanakamado said

"Prof. Fuji?" Ken asked curiously while raising an eyebrow

"Prof. Fuji, before he became a Pokemon Caretaker, was once a genius Pokemon Scientist like myself as he observed many Pokemon from many regions" Nanakamado explained with a smile "it was good to see him again after all these years"

"I can tell that he felt the same" Ken said with a smile

The two then heads towards a table where there was a Blackish Red Pokedex and some Pokeballs

"here is your Pokedex and some Pokeballs" Nanakamado said as he gave them to Ken "this should aid you in your journey, Ken"

"thank you, Prof. Nanakamado" Ken said as he stashed away the Pokeball before activating his Pokedex

He sees that it has many information of Sinnoh's Pokemon as it fascinates him

Ken pressed some buttons before he stumbled upon Gible's information, but it had a different color than the one, he just caught

"so, it's a Gible" Ken said as he calls out Gible from its Pokeball, and surprised to say the Land Shark Pokemon was smiling to him

"hoooh, a Gible, and a shiny one. did you just catch it recently?" Nanakamado asked observing the Pokémon up close

"yes, I was on my way here and I happen to encounter him" Ken said patting Gible's head before getting his hand bitten by it

"ooow!" Ken yelped

"hohoho, it's his way of saying that it likes you" Nanakamado said with a smile as Ken called back Gible to its Pokeball

"now that I got my Pokedex" Ken said before he shook hands with Prof. Nanakamado "it was a pleasure meeting you sir but "no Weedle likes to meddle around too long""

"hohoho, quite the Pokemon Philosopher are you not?" Prof. Nanakamado said with a smile "on your way then, your journey awaits you"

Ken nodded before he heads outside the Lab and out to the world of adventures

"where should I start?" Ken asked as he sees so many new things that he had never seen before

A flock of Starleys were flying by as Ken looks to them before grinning

"if I'm going to be a Champion, I'm going to need a team" Ken said as he started running to follow the flock

* * *

The day turned to eve as the sun was soon setting

Ken was at the forest, on the ground as he looks to be extremely exhausted

"haa…haaa….haaa….i'm so tired!" Ken exhale out as he had two Pokeballs beside him

Ken sat up as he looks to the Pokeballs before throwing them into the air

The Pokeballs opened and came out a Starly and an Aron who was nearby when he caught Starly

"I'm looking forward battling with you guys" Ken said as the two Pokemon smiled and nodded

Soon the sound of Ken's stomach growling was heard as the man rubs his stomach

"let's camp out here for tonight" Ken said as he got up and went to his bag that was leaning against a tree

* * *

A few hours passed and the sky turned dark and was filled with shining stars

Ken got his tent set up and a campfire as well

Golurk and the others came out of their Pokeball as Ken gave them their Food

Gible munches on its food like a big glutton while Golurk, Aron, and Starley eat slowly

Ken drinks a mug of tea as he took a sip before setting his mug aside

He then activates his Poketch where he started dialing Fuji

After a few rings, Fuji answered the call

"_hi, Ken. I'm guessing you're calling because you've arrived in Sinnoh already?" _Fuji took a guess as Ken nodded in reply

"yeah, and I got three new friends already" Ken said as Aron and Gible climb up his shoulders while Starley sat on his cap

"_hohohoho, looks like your family is growing bigger by the day"_Fuji said with a smile

"yeah, how are the others?" Ken asked

"_they're doing rather fine"_ Fuji replied as Houndoom and Hydreigon appeared on the screen and both let out a single cry to Ken.

"been well, Houndoom, Hydreigon?" Ken asked as the two nodded "I see, take care of the others, ok?"

Houndoom and Hydreigon growls before Fuji appeared back on the screen

"_now that you've got your Pokedex from Prof. Nanakamado. I'm guessing that you are heading for the Gym?"_ Fuji said as Ken nodded

"the first Gym is a few days from here but with Golurk, I might arrive there in 2 days or so" Ken replied

"_that's a good way of travelling, but remember to let Golurk get a lot of rest after your air travel"_ Fuji told Ken who nodded

"I will" Ken replied before the call hung up

Ken took his mug and get a sip before looking up to the stars above

"this place is so awesome" said Ken as his eyes look around, "I wonder if Unova and Kalos are more greater than this?"

* * *

After taking a camp out in the woods, Ken now sets out to the first Gym, the Oreburgh Gym, a Rock Type gym

Ken was flying in the sky on Golurk's back as the Automaton Pokemon flies to the direction of Orebugh City

"a Rock Type Gym Leader, huh? Reminds me of the first time we fought against Jiro, right? Golurk?" Ken asked as Golurk nodded

The two continued flies in the air before energy stars came flying at them from down the forest

"what the!?" Ken exclaimed in surprise as Golurk maneuvered its flight and dodged the attack

More and more energy stars came flying at them as Golurk keeps on dodging them

"I don't know who is attacking us but they're going to get some payback" Ken exclaimed as Golurk nodded "Shadow Punch!"

Golurk pulled its right fist back before firing the Shadow Punch at the forest and a big explosion came booming out

"now let's go and see who is attacking us and why" Ken said as Golurk flied down to the forest

* * *

The forest was clouded in dust from Golurk's Shadow Punch as someone can be seen there, coughing hard

Golurk landed in the forest as Ken got off

"that Pokemon is strong! It makes me want to catch it even more!" someone shouted out as a blonde young trainer appeared while standing beside a Skarmory "let's catch it!"

"are you the one who attacked me and Golurk?" Ken told the young trainer who looks confused

"wait, is that Pokemon yours?" the blonde trainer asked

"I have his Pokeball, wouldn't that be obvious?" Ken replied

"ah, damn it! When I thought that I had discovered a new Pokemon in Sinnoh!" the young trainer shouted out while kicking his leg on the ground "I demand a compensation for this!"

"hey, you haven't answered my question" Ken said crossing his arms

"oh yeah, sorry about that" the young trainer said while rubbing the back of his head "my name is Jun"

"Ken" Ken introduced himself as the two shakes hands before Jun's face got struck with shock

"y-y-y-y-you're the Ken! As in the Ken who fought against Shirona in the Indigo League!?" Jun shouted out as Ken had to shut his ear from his shouting

"yeah" Ken replied "_I'm surprised that even Sinnoh knows of me"_

"so awesome! The goddess of luck must be on my side!" Jun shouted as he calls back Skarmory into its Pokeball before taking out another Pokeball and pointed it at Ken "let's have a battle!"

"huh? Why?" Ken asked

"it's every trainer's dream to battle a League Champion! Especially one who fought against another League Champion!" Jun explained "come on! Let's battle! I want to face your team that fought against Champion Shirona!"

"uh, about that" Ken said before explaining that he had left his League team back at Lavender town

"what!? I demand a compensation of this!" Jun shouted

"would it kill you to keep it down?" Ken said scratching his ear "my eardrums are going to explode and make me go deaf"

"damnit! I wanted to battle!" Jun shouted out as Ken sigh

"alright, alright. Me and Golurk will battle you, ok?" Ken said

"awesome!" Jun shouted before he jumps a few feet back "one on one! Does that sound good?"

"alright" Ken said as Golurk walked in front of Ken

"come on out! Empoleon!" Jun called out his Pokemon as it looks to be a water Type

Ken takes out his Pokedex as it scans Empoleon and revealed its information

**Empoleon, the Emperor Pokémon. A ****Water**** and ****Steel**** type. Empoleon can swim as fast as a jet boat. The edges of its wings are sharp and can slice through an iceberg with ease.**

The Pokedex gave the info to Ken as he hummed in amusement

"so your starter Pokemon must've been a Piplup, huh?" Ken said as he sees that Empoleon evolved from a Prinlup that evolves from a Piplup, one of three Sinnoh's Starter Pokemon

"yup! Me and Empoleon can take anyone down!" Jun shouted "let's do this! Empoleon! Steel Wing!

Empoleon spreads out its wings as it shines like metal before dashing towards Golurk

"Golurk, block it!" Ken shouted as Golurk raises up its fist and blocked an attack before another "fight back with Shadow Punch!"

Golurk pushes away Empoleon before firing a direct Shadow Punch at its chest and sends the Emperor Pokemon skidding back

"what power!? That's to be expected from someone who battled toe to toe with Shirona!" Jun said with a grin "Empoleon! Flash Cannon!"

Empoleon charged up a silver energy sphere in front of its mouth before firing a silver beam at Golurk

"use Darkest Lariat to defend!" Ken shouted as Golurk punches its fists together and its fists were covered in dark energy before Golurk punches the Flash Cannon and a big explosion blew out

"Dynamic Punch!" Ken ordered out next as Golurk came flying out of the explosion and was flying towards Empoleon with its right fist pulled back

"Empoleon! Hurry! Drill Peck!" Jun shouted as Empoleon spins like a drill and came flying at Golurk

Golurk sends its right fist at Empoleon and both attack clashed head on, creating a power struggle

The power struggle continued before Golurk's Dynamic Punch overpowered Empoleon's Drill Peck and sends the Emperor Pokemon flying back, knocked out

"Empoleon!" Jun exclaimed before he went to his Pokemon

"good job, Golurk" Ken went to Golurk as the Automaton Pokemon nodded

The two looks to Jun and his Empoleon as the battle was their win

"you did a great job, Empoleon" Jun told Empoleon as the Emperor Pokemon nodded

"here, give this to Empoleon" Ken said as he gave Jun a couple of Oran berry for Empoleon

Jun nodded as he feeds the Oran berries to Empoleon

The Emperor Pokemon chewed on the berries before it stands up, filled back with power

"thanks" Jun said "that battle was great, you really are strong"

"the effort was not just mine" Ken said as he looks to Golurk who pumped its fist "Golurk is the one who deserves the applause"

"wow, you're really too modest" Jun said before the two trainers decide to rest up

* * *

"You've once entered the Sinnoh League?" Ken asked as Jun nodded

"yeah, it was a while back but I managed to reach the quarter finals before I lost to Shinji" Jun said as he remembered the battle against Shinji, a year back "but, I'm going to try again this year, I'll train more harder and this time for sure! I'm going to become a champion and then challenge the Elite four and Shirona to a battle!"

"not the giving type, huh?" Ken said with a smile "say, you would've heard of a trainer named Satoshi?"

"Satoshi? Of course! He and I are best buds!" Jun said as he reached into his pocket and showed a picture of him and the young trainer in name in it "he fought in the semifinals against Shinji and won!"

"hmm, the guy sure makes a lot of friends" Ken said amused before he looks to the sky as the sun was going east, as a sign that it was afternoon now "looks like it's time for me to go"

"it was nice meeting you, Jun" Ken said as the two shook each other hand

"like wise, Ken" Jun replied "if you are here for the League, I'm guessing that we are going to meet each other real soon"

"yeah, battling you was fun" Ken said "let's meet again in the League"

"yeah, for sure!" Jun said with a grin

"see ya" Ken said as he got on Golurk's back before the Automaton Pokemon flied into the air

"see ya!" Jun shouted out while waving goodbye

* * *

Ken and Golurk were back on their way to their gym after meeting Jun as the two finds the young trainer to be unique

"if we're going to face Jun in the league, I wonder how many more unique trainers are going to meet there?" Ken said amused as Golurk nodded in agreement

"ah there it is" Ken looks up ahead as he sees Oreburgh city up ahead

"let's go, Golurk" Ken patted Golurk's back as Golurk nodded before flying ahead

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	14. Chapter 14

"**speaking"**

"_**Thinking"**_

**On with the story**

Ken had arrived in Oreburgh city as he finds the place to be the most unique town ever

The town had a lot of mining as he sees lots of miners, digging around the rocks

Ken looks ahead and sees that some miners found what looks to be extinct Pokemon Fossils

"what a great find!" "today is such a lucky day!" "let's get Hyouta-san to check it out!"

The miners loaded the fossil on a cart before pushing it away

"hmm, they sure are stoic in finding fossils, huh?" said Ken before he started walking away

As soon as he was walking away, a single lone miner was in the middle of digging when a giant boulder came crumbling down on him

"look out!" some miners shouted out as the lone miner shouted out in shock to see the giant boulder falling towards him

Ken heard the call as he looks up and sees the scene

"Golurk! Use Dynamic Punch to crush that boulder!" shouted Ken as he threw out Golurk's Pokeball and the Automaton Pokemon appeared

Golurk rockets towards the giant boulder before sending its Dynamic Punch at the target. The boulder cracks before it exploded into pieces

"aah, thank you" the miner thanked Golurk who nodded

Ken came running towards the miners who looks at him

"is that your Pokemon?" one miner asked as Ken nodded "thank you so much"

"what seems to be the problem here?" someone came approaching in as it seems to be a miner who has red hair

"ah, Hyouta-san! it happened again" the miner said as Golurk came flying down with the lone miner "another boulder came crumbling down, this can't be some sort of natural incident"

Hyouta crosses his arms as he sighs "we don't have any proof of this being something incidental at all, as long as this keeps on, the reports will still be that this is a natural occurrence"

Ken listens to his words before he looks to where the boulder came falling down

His eyes saw something moving above as it was a purplish pink tail

"what was that?" asked Ken himself before he was face to face with Hyouta

"was it your Pokemon that saved him?" Hyouta asked as he was mentioning to the miner, Golurk had saved

"yes" Ken replied

"thank you, we were getting short on workers nowadays" Hyouta said with a smile before reaching his hand for a handshake with Ken "my name is Hyouta, I'm the head miner of this mine"

"Ken from Lavender Town" Ken replied as Hyouta soon got a surprised look

"you're the Indigo League Champion, right? The one that fought against Shirona-san in equal grounding" Hyouta said as Ken nodded while having an embarrassed smile

"well, our battle ended in a draw though and I am kinda the champion but Shirona deserves more of the credit, she's way more stronger than I am" Ken said

"no no, it was the most exciting battle that the entire Sinnoh region had watched, to think that there was a trainer besides the Elite Four to have managed to put a battle to a draw against Shirona herself" Hyouta said in praising Ken

"well…" Ken said before chuckling a bit

The two talked a bit more before one of the miners' machine suddenly exploded

"what happened!?" some miners came to the scene as they tried to control the fire

They soon heard a loud Pokemon cry as they look up and sees some sort of Scorpion looking Pokemon

"that's…" Ken takes out his Pokedex as it scans the Pokemon and revealed its name

**Drapion, the Ogre Scorp****ion**** Pokémon, and the evolved form of ****Skorupi****. With its sturdy body, Drapion takes pride in its strength, defeating opponents without the need for poison.**

"why on earth is there a Drapion here!?" Hyouta exclaimed in surprise

Drapion let out a battle cry before it grabs a boulder and flings it at Ken and the others

"Look out!" Ken shouted as everyone jumped away from the giant boulder

Drapion continued on flinging boulders at everyone as Ken and Hyouta took shelter behind a nearby large stone

"why is it attacking us?" Hyouta asked as Drapion let out a loud cry before it fired a Hyper Beam

"we won't find out if we sit here like a bunch of Psyducks!" Ken exclaimed as he runs towards Drapion

"Ken! Wait!" Hyouta shouted out

"Golurk! Fly towards Drapion and use Shadow Punch!" Ken shouted as Golurk flies up before firing a Shadow Punch towards Drapion

The attack hits as Drapion let out a pain cry before it crosses its pincers and a purplish energy started to charge around its pincers. The built up energy fired towards Golurk in the form of an X

"that's Cross Posion! It's a poisonous attack" Hyouta shouted out to Ken

"dodge it!" Ken shouted as Golurk flew away from the attack before giving a counter attack by firing another Shadow Punch

Drapion blocks the Shadow Punch before Golurk came flying at it

"Dynamic Punch!" Ken shouted as Golurk punches Drapion and sends the Ogre Scorpion crashing away before it flees by using Dig

"it got away, huh?" Ken said as Golurk flies back to him

"return, Golurk" Ken calls back Golurk before stashing away the Pokeball and then looks to where the Drapion had flee

"you ok, Ken?" Hyouta walks towards Ken as the trainer nodded

"yeah, but that Drapion got away" Ken said as he was very curious on why did it attack

"that Drapion must've been the one causing the accidents this month" Hyouta said "but why?"

"guess there's only one way to find out" Ken said as he calls out Aron from its Pokeball

"what are you planning?" Hyouta asked

"isn't it obvious?" Ken replied as he borrowed a miner's Helmet that had a small flashlight attached to it "I'm going after Drapion"

"eh? Why?" Hyouta asked again

"the Pokedex said that Drapion are an aggressive Pokemon but they're not supposed to be that aggressive" Ken said while looking at the Pokedex for Drapion's information "I'm going to get to the bottom on its attack and find out why"

Ken then wraps a rope around his waist and then linked it with a nearby tree

"let's go Aron" Ken said as he dropped into the hole first before being followed by Aron

"be careful, Ken! You still don't know what's down there with you other than Drapion!" Hyouta hollered

"I'll be fine! I have my Pokemon with me!" Ken shouted back before he reached to the bottom of the hole

"be careful, Ken" Hyouta said before he focuses on the mining site

* * *

Ken and Aron were now in an underground cave system as they find nothing but rocks everywhere

Little water drops fell from above as they made dripping sound

The two ventured in as Aron was following Drapion's scent

Aron let out a few cries as it was looking at a Pokemon Track

"that's Drapion's tracks alright" Ken said patting Aron's head before noticing that there were other tracks as well "they look similar to Drapion's tracks but way too small"

"let's keep on following them, Aron" Ken said as Aron nodded

They continued to head into the cave system before they spotted a purplish tail behind a rock

"Drapion" Ken said as Aron got into the offensive

Ken took out Golurk's Pokeball as he could tell that once Drapion sensed their presence, it will be a battle after words

The tail disappeared into the rock before a Pokemon appeared and it wasn't Drapion

"what?" Ken looks confused as he thought that it was Drapion but was not

He takes out the Pokedex as it scanned the Pokemon and then the name was revealed

**Skorupi, the Little Scorpion Pokemon, the pre-evolved form of Drapion. ****It attacks using the claws on its tail. Once locked in its grip, its prey is unable to move as this Pokémon's poison seeps in**

"the pre-evolved form of Drapion?" Ken said as he looks at the Skorupi that seems to be afraid

Soon came more Skorupi as they were popping out everywhere

"this must be Skorupi's territory" Ken said backing away with Aron before the ground behind them suddenly explodes and came out Drapion

Drapion let out loud cry as Ken and Aron looks surprised

"Drapion!" Ken holds Golurk's Pokeball and was about to call him out but stopped when loud ringing sound came echoing around

The Skorupi and Drapion looks in pain to the sound and so did Aron

"what is this sound!?" Ken exclaimed before realizing it "the mining machines!"

Outside the cave, Hyouta had restarted the mining as the machine were pumping up and destroying rocks

Drapion let out an angered cry before it digs underground disappeared

"Drapion didn't attack cause it wanted to! It attacked because it was angry because of the noise!" Ken realized the reason and now he has to get out to warn Hyouta and the others

"Aron, can you lead us back to the hole?" Ken asked Aron as the small Steel type nodded and started running ahead with Ken following

* * *

Hyouta and the other miners were back to working as they were digging up some fossils

Soon Drapion appeared out of the ground and fired a Hyperbeam at them

"everyone! Back away!" Hyouta shouted as he takes out a Pokeball "if it comes to this…"

"wait!" someone shouted out as it was Ken

Ken and Aron got in between Drapion and Hyouta as they stood there

"don't fight! We're the ones at fault!" Ken shouted as Aron let out a few cries towards Drapion "Drapion attacked us because when the mining machine activates, it creates a loud piercing ringing in Drapion and the Skorupi's home! Drapion is just trying to protect their home!"

"What?" Hyouta looks surprised as Ken nodded before the Trainer turns towards Drapion

"Drapion, we're sorry that we were disturbing your home, we were at fault. Please, stop attacking the miners" Ken said as Drapion looks at Ken

The two stared at each other before Drapion nodded in understanding

Ken smiled as he reached out his hand towards Drapion and Drapion leans its head to Ken's hand

Hyouta looks at them as he had never seen someone befriends a wild Pokemon, just like Ken

* * *

After getting rid of the mining machines, the Skorupis came out of their hiding

"but without the mining machines, it's going to be harder for us to mine for fossils, what are we going to do?" one of the miners asked as Hyouta rubs his chin in a thinking pose.

"the answer is simple," Ken said while raising a finger up "work together with the Skorupi"

"eh?" everyone looks surprised as Ken nodded with a smile

"yup, Skorupi is good Digging Pokemon and they can pick fossils just as good," Ken said as the miners looked to each other

"that's a great idea" Ryouta said with a smile "working together with Pokemon, that's truly a remarkable idea"

The Skorupi let out their agreeing cries and so did Drapion

"good then" Ken said before facing towards Drapion and takes out a Pokeball "now Drapion, I challenge you to a battle!"

"eh? Why?" Hyouta asked "you've just befriended it"

"that's why I want it to travel with me" Ken said to Hyouta while not looking away from Drapion "if I'm going to win against the Sinnoh's Gym leaders, I'm going to fight them with Sinnoh Pokemons!"

Hyouta looks at Ken before he chuckled a bit

"I see, then let us see if you are worthy of catching Drapion" Hyouta said as Ken and Drapion went to battle

"go, Aron!" Ken called out Aron as the Iron Type Pokemon faces against Drapion

"using a Steel type against a Poison type, very good thinking," Hyouta said as he and the miners watched the battle

Drapion snaps its pincers a few times before letting out a battle cry

"go! Iron Head!" Ken shouted as Aron dashed towards Drapion with its chrome shining in silver

Drapion crosses its limbs before firing its Cross Poison

Aron dodged the Cross Poison before sending the Iron Head directly at Drapion

"a direct hit!" Hyouta said as the miners wowed

Drapion let out a roar before it fired its Hyper Beam

"Aron! Iron Defense!" Ken shouted as Aron's body glimmed in silver and the Hyper Beam hits Aron, but did little damage "follow it up with Flash Cannon!"

Aron charged up a silver energy sphere before firing the Flash Cannon at Drapion and the attack hits

Drapion fell down while letting out a cry of pain

"now! Go! Pokeball!" Ken shouted as he threw the Pokeball at Drapion and Drapion got sucked into the Pokeball

The Pokeball catched Drapion before falling to the ground, flashing around

Everyone waited for the capture as the Pokeball keeps on shaking before it dings

"wwwoooooh!" the miners wowed as the capture was complete

Ken smiled as he went to the Pokeball and picks it up "I'm looking forward travelling and battling with you, Drapion"

"congratulations, Ken" Hyouta said to Ken for capturing Drapion

"thanks" Ken replied before facing the Pokeball at Hyouta "I, Ken of Lavender Town, challenge you to a Gym Battle, Hyouta"

Hyouta looks at Ken with a smile before sighing

"I accept" Hyouta said "but that can wait tomorrow, the sun is setting right now"

Ken looks to the setting sun and the orange sky before he shrugs his shoulder and nodded

* * *

After resolving the problem at the mines, Ken was at the Pokemon Center to get his Pokemons healed up

"I'll have them checked up in just a few minutes" Nurse Joy said to Ken with a smile before taking away the tray with his Pokeballs

Ken walked to a couch as he awaits his Pokemon healed up and ready for tomorrow's battle

As he waits, Ken got a call from Shirona on his Poketch

He answered the call and Shirona appeared on the Poketch's screen

"_hey Ken"_ Shirona greeted "_i've heard that you've reached Oreburgh city"_

"yeah, and got a new friend as well" Ken said with a smile

"_i see"_ Shirona replied "_and I'm guessing that tomorrow, you're going to challenge Hyouta to a Gym battle?"_

"yeah, and I can tell that he is strong" Ken said as Shirona nodded with a smile

"_good luck, Ken"_ Shirona told him "_when you enter the Sinnoh League, I'll be watching and rooting for you"_

"thanks, Shirona" Ken said before the two hanged up the call

Ken smiled before hearing Nurse Joy calling out as his Pokemon were healed up

* * *

The next day soon came as Ken was in the Oreburgh gym where he was face to face with Hyouta

"sorry to make you wait, Ken" Hyouta said "I'm guessing that you are ready?"

"you bet" Ken said as he calls out Drapion to the field "and I'm ready to win!"

"I like that rock sturdy determination of yours! Let's begin!" Hyouta shouted as he threw out a pokeball and Geodude appeared

"this will be a 3 on 3 Pokemon Battle! The Oreburgh Gym Leader, Hyouta vs from Lavender Town, Ken! Only the challenger may substitute! Let the battle begin!" the referee announced

"let's do this! Drapion!" Ken shouted as Drapion let out a battle cry before charging at Geodude

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	15. Chapter 15

"**speaking"**

"_**Thinking"**_

**On with the story**

It was at the Oreburgh Gym, Ken was facing against Hyouta as Golurk was battling against Onix

Golurk holds on to Onix tail before the Automaton Pokemon started swinging the Rock Snake Pokemon around

"go! Golurk!" Shouted Ken as Golurk flings Onix down to the ground, resulting in a big dust explosion

"Onix!" Hyouta shouted out as the dust settles and revealed Onix, knocked out

"Onix is unable to battle! Golurk is the winner!" the referee announced out as Golurk pumps its fists

Ken had won against two of Hyouta's Pokemon as the Gym Leader was down to his last one

"as expected from someone who battled against Shirona-san" Hyouta said as he called back Onix to its Pokeball before taking out his next Pokemon "but let's see you battle against Rampardos!"

Hyouta's next Pokemon came out as it was the Fossil Pokemon, Rampardos

"a Rampardos…" Said Ken as he takes out his Pokedex and scanned Rampardos before getting its data

**Rampardos, the Head Butt Pokémon and the evolved form of ****Cranidos****. Its ****Headbutt****attack**** is so powerful that it can pulverize even the sturdiest of objects with one hit.**

"let us continue, Ken" Hyouta said as Ken nodded

"Rampardos! Zen Headbutt!" Hyouta ordered out as Rampardos charged towards Golurk with its chrome head shining

"Dynamic Punch!" Shouted Ken while punching out his fist as Golurk did the same action

The two Pokemon clashed their attacks against each other and resulted in a battle of power

The battle of power continued on for a few seconds before both Pokemon went skidding back from an explosion

Rampardos stood up as it let out a battle cry and so did Golurk, but Golurk wince in pain as its right fist had a bruise

"Golurk!" Shouted Ken "_what a powerful move! Golurk's Dynamic Punch hold out but it got bruised by the Zen Headbutt?!"_

"how's my Rampardos' Zen Headbutt? Pretty strong, right?" Hyouta said as Rampardos roared at Golurk

"can you still fight, Golurk?" Ken asked as Golurk nodded while raising its left fist

Ken looks to Golurk before nodding as he had a battle plan

"let's do this! Trick Room!" Shouted Ken as Golurk's eyes glowed and the field was encased in a purple room before it vanished

"this is the same move that helped you fight against Shinora, right?" Hyouta said with a smirk "but it won't do any good! Rampardos! Zen Headbutt!"

Rampardos came charging with its Zen Headbutt as Golurk just stood in its position

"wait for it" Said Ken as Golurk nodded as the distance between Golurk and Rampardos was getting closer and closer

Rampardos charged towards Golurk and its attack was about to hit its target but failed when Golurk moved to the side

"now! Shadow Punch!" Shouted Ken as Golurk fired a close distance Shadow Punch at Rampardos' side and sends the Headbutt Pokemon crashing to a rock

"no way! Rampardos!" Hyouta shouted as Rampardos stood back up but wince in pain a bit

"let's finish things up with another Shadow punch!" Shouted Ken as Golurk fired another Shadow Punch towards Rampardos

"Flamethrower!" Hyouta shouted as Rampardos spewed flame at the Shadow Punch but the attack went through the flames

"impossible!" Hyouta and Rampardos looks surprise as the Shadow Punch came flying towards Rampardos and hits the Pokemon head on

Rampardos let out a cry of pain before it fell down, knocked out

"Rampardos!" Hyouta shouted out as the match was over

"Rampardos is unable to battle! Golurk wins!" the referee announced "the winner of this match is Ken of Lavender Town!"

"you ok, Golurk?" Ken asked Golurk as the Automaton Pokemon's Right fist was badly injured but Golurk nodded in reply

"thanks for the hard work, Rampardos" Hyouta said as he called back Rampardos into its Pokeball before going to Ken and Golurk

"you two are a great team, i am honored to have battled against you two" Hyouta said before giving a badge to Ken "you've earned the Coal Badge"

"thank you, Hyouta" Said Ken as he received his first Sinnoh Badge before shaking hands with Hyouta

"I look forward seeing you in the League" Hyouta said as Ken nodded

* * *

Ken was at the Pokemon Center as he was having Golurk's right fist checked up

He sat in the waiting lounge and was reading a magazine when the Nurse Joy with Chansey came with Golurk behind

"how was it, Nurse Joy?" Ken asked as Golurk pumps its right fist up to show that it had healed up

"the bruise was bad, but we managed to heal it up" Nurse Joy said "but it'd be best for Golurk not to use its right fist too much for a few days"

"alright" Said Ken as he bowed in gratitude before he and Golurk heads out

As the two heads out, they find a crowd

"ah! It's him! It's the Indigo League Champion!" "there he is!" "quick! Snap a picture!"

They all shouted out as they crowded on Ken and Golurk

"what what!?" Shouted Ken in shock as they were flashing cameras at him and Golurk

"may I have an interview!?" one female reporter asked as she points a mic at Ken

"uh, what?" Ken asked confused

"are you here to challenge back Shirona-san and the Elite Four!? When are you going to challenge her!?" the reporter started bombarding questions at Ken as the man was too confused to even mutter a word

"uh, wha…i…. AAAAGGHHHH!" Shouted Ken out before he gets on Golurk's back and the Automaton Pokemon instantly flew to the sky

"aaah! Wait!" the crowds chased after them as they keep on flashing cameras at them

Ken sighs as he looks to the chasing crowd

"now I know why Shirona went on a disguise in Kanto" Said Ken as he and Golurk flies away off the distance

* * *

After escaping from the Paparazzi, Ken set up camp up a mountain where he is in the middle of cooking up dinner

He stirred the ladle in a pot of soup as he took a sip and smiled

"there we go" Said Ken as he poured himself a bowl of soup and then repeat the action as he got five bowls filled with soup

"come on out" Ken called out his Pokemon as they appeared out of their Pokeballs "dig in"

Everyone ate the soup as they enjoyed the delicious flavor. Golurk drank the soup before it sensed a presence

"what's wrong, Golurk?" Ken asked as Golurk looks to a nearby bush as it was shaking

This got everyone alerted as Ken stands up

Everyone watched the bush shaking before a dark swirling energy sphere came flying at them

"A Shadow Ball!?" Ken exclaimed before Drapion went and blocked the Shadow Ball

Drapion charged up its Hyper Beam before it fired at the bushes

A shadow flied out of the bushes before the Hyper Beam could hit as another Shadow Ball came flying at them

"Golurk! Send it back with Dynamic Punch!" Shouted Ken as Golurk punches its left fist at the Shadow ball and sends it flying back to the attacker

The shadow keeps on moving before a beam of dark rings came flying

"now Dark Pulse?" Said Ken as he jumped away from the attack "Starly! Swift! Gible! Stone Edge!"

Starly and Gible spins around before their attacks came flying at the shadow

The attack hits as a dust explosion blew out

"did it work?" Said Ken as he waits for the dust to settle so that they can see who is attacking them

The dust blew away before a Pokemon came out of the Shadows

"what kind of Pokemon is that?" Ken asked himself before taking out the Pokedex

**Darkrai, the Pitch-Black Pokémon. Legend has it that on a moonless night, Darkrai will ****lure people to sleep**** and ****unleash nightmares**** upon them.**

"a Darkrai.." Said Ken before Darkrai fires Shadow Balls at Golurk and the others

"Aron! Flash Cannon!" Shouted Ken as Aron fired its Flash Cannon at the Shadow Balls and caused a big explosion to blew out

Darkrai went into the shadows as the Pitch Black Pokemon circles around Ken and the others

"what is it trying to do?" Ken asked himself as he followed the moving shadow

Darkrai suddenly appears behind Drapion before it fired a Shadow Ball on its back

Drapion let out a cry of pain as the attack was direct and powerful

"Drapion!" Shouted Ken as Darkrai went back into the shadow

"that's it! Golurk! Shadow Punch!" Shouted Ken as Golurk fires a Shadow Punch at the moving Shadow and directly hits Darkrai, forcing it out of the shadows

Darkrai crashed to a tree as it struggled to get up

"that's enough, Darkrai" Said Ken as he held his hands out to the side "we're not going to hurt you, but you have to stop attacking us for no reason"

Darkrai looks at Ken before it disappeared into the shadow and moves away

Ken looks out to the shadows as he went back to camp and started tending to Drapion

"you ok, Drapion?" Ken asked as Drapion nodded a bit before wincing from the pain on its back

"hold still" Ken took out a Super Heal Potion as he sprayed some on Drapion's injured back before applying some bandages "that should do it"

Drapion nodded in gratitude as it rises before wincing again

"take it easy" Ken told Drapion as the Ogre Scorpion Pokemon laid down a bit "that Darkrai's Shadow Ball was very powerful, you need to rest"

Drapion nodded before closing its eyes to rest for the night

Ken smiled before looking out as he wanted to make sure that Darkrai was gone and so that it could not harm his friends again

"come on, Guys. Let's rest in for the night" Said Ken as he went into his tent while Golurk puts out the campfire

As Ken heads in the camp, he sensed a presence as he quickly looks out and sees nothing other than Golurk and the others

Ken looks around a bit more before heading back in to sleep

After Ken went back in, Darkrai's head appeared out of the shadow before its whole body followed in

Darkrai looks at Ken's tent before to Golurk and the others as they were fast asleep

It looks at the pan of which was used by Ken to make his soup as there were some leftovers

Darkrai grabs the pan before flying away as it tasted the soup and had a happy face

* * *

The next morning came as Ken came out of his tent while yawning

"good morning" Said Ken as Golurk and the others were up, except for Gible who was still snoring with a snot bubble

Ken smiled a bit before packing up his tent and stuff

He quickly noticed that his pan from last night was clean empty as there were no leftover soup left

"did you guys finish it?" Ken asked as Golurk and the others shook their heads

Ken looks confused before he shrugs and continued back on packing his things

After a few minutes of packing and freshening himself up by a nearby waterfall

Ken was back on the journey as he carries his backpack

As Ken leaves, Darkrai was hiding behind the shadow of a tree before it sank into the shadow and stealthy followed Ken on his journey

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	16. Chapter 16

"**speaking"**

"_**Thinking"**_

**On with the story**

The next day had come as Ken was training Gible with Hydreigon

Hydreigon soars into the sky before it fires its Dragon Pulse that exploded into the sky

Gible growls as it charges energy into its mouth before firing a perfect Dragon Pulse into the sky that exploded into fireworks.

"you did it, Gible! You've learned Dragon Pulse!" Ken went to Gible as the Land Shark Pokemon smiled and then jumped towards Ken before taking a bite on his head

Ken wince in pain but he decided to let it be for this one occasion

Hydreigon flies down to the two when a net fired at Hydreigon and caught it.

"Hydreigon!" Ken shouted as Hydreigon crashed down within the net

Ken and Gible runs towards Hydreigon before a couple of Mightyena and some Crobats stopped them in their tracks

"what the!?" Ken exclaimed before a group of men in black surrounds Hydreigon

"who are you people!? What are you doing to Hydreigon!?" Ken shouted out at them, but they didn't respond, rather they were dragging away Hydreigon

"answer me!" Ken threw out Golurk's and Drapion's Pokeballs as they appeared on the field "Golurk! Shadow Punch! Drapion! Cross Poison!"

Golurk punches its fists forward as the Shadow Punch fired while Drapion crosses its pincers before firing the Cross Poison

The two attacks hits as the Mightyena and the Crobats dropped, knocked out and some men got blown away from it

"why you?!" one man pointed a gun as an orange beam fired at Drapion

"block it!" Ken shouted as Drapion crosses its pincers and the beam hits but it turned Drapion into a golden statue

"Drapion?!" Ken and Golurk looks in surprise as Drapion got turned into a statue

"next is you!" the man aimed his gun at Golurk as the target was locked on before it fired

"dodge it, Golurk! Don't let it hit you!" Ken shouted as Golurk jumps to the side and beam missed

"Gible!" Ken shouted as Gible digs underground before jumping out of the ground and bites the man's gun and crushed it

"wha!?" the man looks in surprise before Golurk appeared in front of him

"send him flying!" Ken shouted as Golurk grabbed the man before swinging him around

The man screams while turning dizzy before Golurk threw him up as he then falls back down but was caught by Golurk

The man looks dizzy and nearly barfed before Ken grab his collar and lifts him up

"you'll turn Drapion back to normal if you know what's good for you" Ken said while glaring at him hard with Golurk and Gible behind, looking to do some real damage to the man

The man shakes in fear as he swore that he had wet his pants

* * *

Drapion was still a golden statue before the Ogre Scorpion Pokemon was turned back to normal

"Drapion, are you alright?" Ken asked as Drapion nodded and made Ken smile "thank goodness"

The men in black and their Pokemon were being apprehended by Officer Jenny and the security forces as they were arrested one by one

"you have the rights to remain silence, any words you speak out will be use against you" officer Jenny said as she instructed her men to bring them into a police van

She continued on instructing them before turning her attention to Ken and his Pokemon

"is your Drapion alright?" Officer Jenny asked as Ken nodded with Drapion "we can't thank you enough for catching the Pokemon Hunter Remnants"

"Pokemon Hunter?" Ken asked as Jenny nodded

"a formerly notorious group of Pokemon poachers who catches other people Pokemons" Officer Jenny explained "their organization is falling but some of them are grouping up to bring it back"

"then these men are those remnants, huh?" Ken said as he looks to the captured men "are they all captured and arrested?"

"we've caught some of their groups but we still think that there is still some hiding" Officer Jenny replied before hearing a commotion behind them

One of the captured men, broke out as he started running away

"he's escaping!" the police shouted out as their Growlithe chased after the man

"you're not going anywhere!" Ken shouted as he was about to call out Starly to chase after the man but someone beat him to it

"Cacnea! Drain Punch!" someone shouted out as a Cacnea jumped in and sends a punch at the man and knocks him out

"who was that?" Ken asked before woman appeared with a Cacnea beside her

"looks like you're punched out" the woman said before she turns towards Ken and Officer Jenny

"Natane-san!" Officer Jenny exclaimed in surprise

"Natane? As in the Eterna Gym Leader?" Ken said as Officer Jenny nodded

"alright you" Eterna said as she lifts up the Pokemon hunter and pushes him to the authorities "off you go"

"thank you for the save, Natane-san" Officer Jenny said as she shakes hand with her

"it's all in a day's work" Natane replied before looking to Ken

"ara, you must be Ken, the amazing trainer who battled Shirona-san in the Indigo League" Natane said as Ken nodded "I've watched the match a hundred times, and I still can't believe someone like you managed to get a draw in a battle against Shirona-san herself and her Garchomp"

"I'm nothing compared to Shirona, she's much stronger and have a deeper bond with her pokemon" Ken said a bit embarrassed

"you're too modest" Natane replied with a smile

* * *

After bidding goodbye to Officer Jenny and the police as they were taking away the Pokemon Hunters

The two were walking around in the streets and were chatting with each other

"when I saw your Golurk getting hit with Garchomp's Dragon Rush, I thought that it was over but it wasn't!" Natane said as she recalled the Indigo League Final Match between Shirona and Ken "your Golurk was able to catch Garchomp's attack and put it on a grip hold and then the two of you bashed it out in a final attack against each other! It was so amazing!"

"it was a close match that time" Ken said remembering how the battle ended in a draw "if Golurk was a second too late in catching Garchomp's attack, i would've lost the match and Shirona would've been the winner instead"

"but it was a great match, wasn't it?" Natane said as Ken nodded with a smile

"that's why I want to go to the Sinnoh League and then challenge her again" Ken said as he takes out Golurk's Pokeball and looks at it with a smile "I'll battle her in her home region with Sinnoh's Pokemon and my Pokemon"

"very determined, aren't cha?" Natane said before the two arrived to the Eterna Gym and this time it was open

"man, I'm really sorry to let such a great trainer like you waiting for a gym battle" Natane said as she unlocked the door and open it for Ken "it's such an honor for a gym leader like me to have a battle with you"

"it's fine" Ken replied as the two heads into the gym and just like how it said in the Guide Book, the field was filled with trees and grass

"the last time I did such a thing was with a great trainer named Satoshi" Natane said as she turns on the lights and illuminate the field

"yeah, he is a great trainer and one who has a deep friendship with his Pokemon" Ken said as he and Natane stood at each position in the field

"looks like this world isn't as vast as we all thought" Natane said before a referee girl came to the stand

"it is vast" Ken said as he takes out a Pokeball "the adventures that is"

Natane smiles as she was excited to battle Ken

"The Eterna Gym battle between the challenger, Ken from Lavender Town and Eterna Gym Leader, Natane will now begin! Three Pokémon will be used, and the challenge's over when one side's Pokémon are unable to battle! Furthermore, only the challenger will be allowed to make substiutions!" the referee announced out as both readied their Pokemon

"ready Ken?" Natane asked as she tap the button on her Pokeball and it got enlarged "first stop! Turtwig!"

The grass turtle pokemon appeared as Ken called out Aron

"a Steel Type? Weird but interesting choice" Natane said as Ken smiles

"_a Turtwig, huh?"_ Ken thought as he remembered the Grass Pokemon being one of the three starter Pokemon in Sinnoh "_if I'm facing this one, I've got to see what tricks are up in its sleeves"_

"you can have the first step, Ken" Natane said as Ken nodded

"Aron! Iron Head!" Ken shouted as Aron ran towards Turtwig with its Chrome head shining like silver

"Turtwig, Grass Knot" Natane said as Turtwig stomps its legs and a grass knot appeared and Aron stumbled upon it

"what!?" Ken looks surprise as Aron came rolling away before hitting a tree

"Grass Knot may sound harmless but clever thinking in using it makes it a very strong move" Natane said with a smile "Turtwig! Razor Leaf!"

Turtwig jumps before swinging its leaf head and dozens of razor sharps leaves came flying at Aron

"Iron Defense! Quick!" Ken shouted as Aron's body glowed silver and the Razor Leaf bounced off of its body

"not bad" Natane commented "Leech Seed!"

A small seed appeared on the tip of Turtwig's Leaf head before it fired at Aron and attached to it before roots spread out and started damaging Aron

"Aron!" Ken shouted as Aron let out a cry of pain

"finish it up with Tackle!" Natane said as Turtwig ran towards Aron and rammed it to the tree

Ken looks in surprise as Aron got knocked out

"Aron is unable to battle! Turtwig wins!" the referee announced as Ken calls back Aron to its Pokeball

"good job" Ken told to the Pokeball before taking out his next Pokeball

"how is my Turtwig, Ken? He's pretty strong, right?" Natane said as Ken nodded

"yeah, as expected from a Sinnoh Gym Leader's Pokemon, but…" Ken said before he threw out his next Pokeball and came out Drapion "we won't lose!"

"let the battle continue!" the referee announced out

"_a Drapion, and by the looks of it, it's strong"_ Natane thought as Drapion pinched its Pincers multiple time "_I know by hand how powerful a Drapion's claws are, but if Ken can use tricks when fighting Shirona-san's Garchomp, I've got to be careful"_

"Turtwig! Razor Leaf!" Natane shouted out as Turtwig fired its Razor Leaf at Drapion

"Block it and then counter back with Cross Poison!" Ken shouted as Drapion blocked the Razor Leaf before it fired its Cross Poison at Turtwig

The Cross Poison hits Turtwig and sends the Grass Type flying to a tree before it fell down knocked out

"no way!" Natane looks surprised as Drapion had just defeated Turtwig with just one move

"Turtwig is unable to battle! Drapion wins!" the referee announced as Drapion let out a victory roar

"good work, Turtwig" Natane said as Turtwig got called back to its Pokeball "get some good rest"

"as expected of the Indigo League Champion" Natane said "you and your Pokemon are strong"

"no, it's just Drapion" Ken said as Drapion swings around its Pincers while snapping them

"ok, let's continue on with Cherubi!" Natane called out her next Pokemon as a cherry like Pokemon appeared

"Cherubi.." Ken said as he takes out his Pokedex and got the Pokemon's info

**Cherubi, the Cherry Pokémon. All of the nutrients needed for ****evolution**** are contained in its small ball. Cherubi becomes redder as it is exposed to sunlight, and is almost ready to evolve once the smaller ball buds**

"you good to go, Drapion?" Ken asked his friend as Drapion nodded

"let's go! Cherubi! Magical Leaf!" Natane shouted as Cherubi jumped and a storm of glowing leaves flied towards Drapion

"block it and then use Hyper Beam!" Ken shouted as Drapion did as he was commanded

The Magical Leaf heads on to Drapion who blocked it before the Ogre Scorpion Pokemon fired a Hyper Beam at Cherubi

"dodge it and then use Solar Beam!" Natane ordered out as Cherubi jumped away from the Hyper Beam before charging up its Solar Beam

"Hyper Beam left Drapion unable to move and Solar Beam takes time to fire" Ken said as he looks to Drapion who nodded

"fire!" Natane shouted as Cherubi fired its Solar Beam at Drapion who stood in its spot

"now! Dig!" Ken shouted as the Solar Beam hit but Drapion was nowhere to be found

"unbelievable!" Natane exclaimed as Cherubi looks in surprise before the ground bellow it, cracks and shatters

Drapion came out and caught Cherubi in one of its Pincers

"now! Poison Sting!" Ken shouted as Drapion fired billions of Needles at Cherubi directly and caused an explosion that blew away Cherubi and knocked her out

"Cherubi is unable to battle! Drapion is the winner!" the referee announced as Ken won his next battle

"good job! Drapion!" Ken said as Drapion roared out in victory

"not bad, Ken" Natane said as she calls back Cherubi to her Pokeball "but there's still one more!"

Natane called out her last Pokemon as it was a Roserade

"a Roserade, huh?" Ken said with a smile as he had fought against Shirona's Roserade before and won, but he won't take the chance to underestimate it "Drapion, return"

Drapion was called back as Ken takes out another Pokeball and looks to it

"I've never thought that we would battle together again in Sinnoh" Ken said with a smile before he called out Hydreigon to the field

Hydreigon roared out as the Brutal Pokemon was hovers upon the battlefield.

"I believe that is the same Hydreigon that had defeated Shirona's Roserade, correct?" Natane asked as Ken nodded

"let's go! Dragon Pulse!" Ken shouted as Hydreigon charges energy in its jaws before firing its Dragon Pulse.

"dodge! And then fire Energy Ball!" Natane ordered as the Boquet Pokemon jumps away from the Flamethrower before charging up a green sphere and then firing it at Hydreigon

"send it back with your tail!" Ken shouted as Hydreigon swings its tail at the Energy Ball and flings it back

"use Drain Punch!" Natane shouted as Roserade dashed towards Hydreigon before jumping up and then firing its Drain Punch at Hydreigon

Hydreigon let out a cry of pain as it can feel its energy getting drained away

"stand strong! Fly!" Ken shouted as Hydreigon soars above before diving down at Roserade at highspeed and rams the Boquet Pokémon.

"Rosseee!" Roserade cried out in pain as it was sent crashing back a few feet away.

"Roserade!" Natane shouted out

"follow it up with Dragon Pulse!" Ken shouted as Hydreigon charges energy in its jaws before firing the Dragon Pulse at Roserade.

"Roserade!" Natane shouted out as the attack caused a dust explosion

The dust subsides and revealed Roserade knocked out

"Roserade is unable to battle! Hydreigon wins! Victory, goes to Ken of Lavender Town!" the referee announced as Ken won the battle

"good work, Hydreigon" Ken said as Hydreigon let out a victory roar.

"you did great" Natane said as she called back Roserade to its Pokeball before going to Ken

"you and your Pokemon are a great team, Ken. If you ever go to the League and then challenge the Elite four and Shirona, we're rooting for you" Natane said with a smile while giving Ken the Forest Gym Badge

"yeah, you can count on it" Ken said as Hydreigon let out an agreeing growl

* * *

After winning his Gym Battle against Natane, Ken was at the Pokemon Center where he got Aron healed up

Ken was now speaking with Fuji on the Video Phone as he was transferring back Hydreigon to him

"_**alright**__"_ Fuji said as he got a Pokeball transferred to him and Hydreigon came out "_**he got here safe and sound"**_

"good" said Ken with a smile "you all train hard, alright? When the League comes, I'm going to need every single one of your strength"

Hydreigon nodded with a smile as Fuji smiled as well

"_**Well, Ken, good luck**__"_ Fuji said as the call got hanged up

After using the Video Phone, Ken walked back to the counter as Aron was healed up

"after a quick rest, Aron will just be alright" Nurse Joy said as she gave Ken, Aron's Pokeball

"I will, thank you" Ken nodded before he exited the Pokemon Center

* * *

Outside the Pokemon Center, Ken finds Natane waiting for him

"yo" Natane greeted Ken

"Natane?" Ken asked looking surprised

"i can guess that Aron is doing fine?" Natane asked as Ken nodded

"good" Natane said before she gave Ken a Pamphlet

"what's this?" Ken asked as he reads the description "Veilstone Fight Tournament?"

"yup, many Trainers comes from all around Sinnoh to participate in it and the winner gets an exclusive prize" Natane said "if you're interested, you should register for it"

Ken hummed in amusement as he sees that on the pamphlet that there was a picture of a Lucario sending an uppercut against a Machamp

"I guess I will. It may be good training" Ken said as he pocketed the pamphlet before shaking hands with Natane

"it was nice meeting you, Natane" Ken said as Natane nodded in reply

"likewise, Ken" Natane said before they heard what sounded like a stampede near them

They look to the side and sees a group of news reporter charging towards them

"yikes! Got to go! see ya later!" Ken said as he started running away while calling out Golurk

Ken got on Golurk's back before the Automaton Pokemon flied away

"see ya, Ken!" Natane waved goodbye as so did Ken

"after him!" the group of reporters shouted out as they chased after Ken

Natane smiles and had a short laugh as she can tell that Ken is going to one heck of a journey

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	17. Chapter 17

"**speaking"**

"_**Thinking"**_

**On with the story**

The next day had come as Ken was training Gible with Hydreigon

Hydreigon soars into the sky before it fires its Dragon Pulse that exploded into the sky

Gible growls as it charges energy into its mouth before firing a perfect Dragon Pulse into the sky that exploded into fireworks.

"you did it, Gible! You've learned Dragon Pulse!" Ken went to Gible as the Land Shark Pokemon smiled and then jumped towards Ken before taking a bite on his head

Ken wince in pain but he decided to let it be for this one occasion

Hydreigon flies down to the two when a net fired at Hydreigon and caught it.

"Hydreigon!" Ken shouted as Hydreigon crashed down within the net

Ken and Gible runs towards Hydreigon before a couple of Mightyena and some Crobats stopped them in their tracks

"what the!?" Ken exclaimed before a group of men in black surrounds Hydreigon

"who are you people!? What are you doing to Hydreigon!?" Ken shouted out at them, but they didn't respond, rather they were dragging away Hydreigon

"answer me!" Ken threw out Golurk's and Drapion's Pokeballs as they appeared on the field "Golurk! Shadow Punch! Drapion! Cross Poison!"

Golurk punches its fists forward as the Shadow Punch fired while Drapion crosses its pincers before firing the Cross Poison

The two attacks hits as the Mightyena and the Crobats dropped, knocked out and some men got blown away from it

"why you?!" one man pointed a gun as an orange beam fired at Drapion

"block it!" Ken shouted as Drapion crosses its pincers and the beam hits but it turned Drapion into a golden statue

"Drapion?!" Ken and Golurk looks in surprise as Drapion got turned into a statue

"next is you!" the man aimed his gun at Golurk as the target was locked on before it fired

"dodge it, Golurk! Don't let it hit you!" Ken shouted as Golurk jumps to the side and beam missed

"Gible!" Ken shouted as Gible digs underground before jumping out of the ground and bites the man's gun and crushed it

"wha!?" the man looks in surprise before Golurk appeared in front of him

"send him flying!" Ken shouted as Golurk grabbed the man before swinging him around

The man screams while turning dizzy before Golurk threw him up as he then falls back down but was caught by Golurk

The man looks dizzy and nearly barfed before Ken grab his collar and lifts him up

"you'll turn Drapion back to normal if you know what's good for you" Ken said while glaring at him hard with Golurk and Gible behind, looking to do some real damage to the man

The man shakes in fear as he swore that he had wet his pants

* * *

Drapion was still a golden statue before the Ogre Scorpion Pokemon was turned back to normal

"Drapion, are you alright?" Ken asked as Drapion nodded and made Ken smile "thank goodness"

The men in black and their Pokemon were being apprehended by Officer Jenny and the security forces as they were arrested one by one

"you have the rights to remain silence, any words you speak out will be use against you" officer Jenny said as she instructed her men to bring them into a police van

She continued on instructing them before turning her attention to Ken and his Pokemon

"is your Drapion alright?" Officer Jenny asked as Ken nodded with Drapion "we can't thank you enough for catching the Pokemon Hunter Remnants"

"Pokemon Hunter?" Ken asked as Jenny nodded

"a formerly notorious group of Pokemon poachers who catches other people Pokemons" Officer Jenny explained "their organization is falling but some of them are grouping up to bring it back"

"then these men are those remnants, huh?" Ken said as he looks to the captured men "are they all captured and arrested?"

"we've caught some of their groups but we still think that there is still some hiding" Officer Jenny replied before hearing a commotion behind them

One of the captured men, broke out as he started running away

"he's escaping!" the police shouted out as their Growlithe chased after the man

"you're not going anywhere!" Ken shouted as he was about to call out Starly to chase after the man but someone beat him to it

"Cacnea! Drain Punch!" someone shouted out as a Cacnea jumped in and sends a punch at the man and knocks him out

"who was that?" Ken asked before woman appeared with a Cacnea beside her

"looks like you're punched out" the woman said before she turns towards Ken and Officer Jenny

"Natane-san!" Officer Jenny exclaimed in surprise

"Natane? As in the Eterna Gym Leader?" Ken said as Officer Jenny nodded

"alright you" Eterna said as she lifts up the Pokemon hunter and pushes him to the authorities "off you go"

"thank you for the save, Natane-san" Officer Jenny said as she shakes hand with her

"it's all in a day's work" Natane replied before looking to Ken

"ara, you must be Ken, the amazing trainer who battled Shirona-san in the Indigo League" Natane said as Ken nodded "I've watched the match a hundred times, and I still can't believe someone like you managed to get a draw in a battle against Shirona-san herself and her Garchomp"

"I'm nothing compared to Shirona, she's much stronger and have a deeper bond with her pokemon" Ken said a bit embarrassed

"you're too modest" Natane replied with a smile

* * *

After bidding goodbye to Officer Jenny and the police as they were taking away the Pokemon Hunters

The two were walking around in the streets and were chatting with each other

"when I saw your Golurk getting hit with Garchomp's Dragon Rush, I thought that it was over but it wasn't!" Natane said as she recalled the Indigo League Final Match between Shirona and Ken "your Golurk was able to catch Garchomp's attack and put it on a grip hold and then the two of you bashed it out in a final attack against each other! It was so amazing!"

"it was a close match that time" Ken said remembering how the battle ended in a draw "if Golurk was a second too late in catching Garchomp's attack, i would've lost the match and Shirona would've been the winner instead"

"but it was a great match, wasn't it?" Natane said as Ken nodded with a smile

"that's why I want to go to the Sinnoh League and then challenge her again" Ken said as he takes out Golurk's Pokeball and looks at it with a smile "I'll battle her in her home region with Sinnoh's Pokemon and my Pokemon"

"very determined, aren't cha?" Natane said before the two arrived to the Eterna Gym and this time it was open

"man, I'm really sorry to let such a great trainer like you waiting for a gym battle" Natane said as she unlocked the door and open it for Ken "it's such an honor for a gym leader like me to have a battle with you"

"it's fine" Ken replied as the two heads into the gym and just like how it said in the Guide Book, the field was filled with trees and grass

"the last time I did such a thing was with a great trainer named Satoshi" Natane said as she turns on the lights and illuminate the field

"yeah, he is a great trainer and one who has a deep friendship with his Pokemon" Ken said as he and Natane stood at each position in the field

"looks like this world isn't as vast as we all thought" Natane said before a referee girl came to the stand

"it is vast" Ken said as he takes out a Pokeball "the adventures that is"

Natane smiles as she was excited to battle Ken

"The Eterna Gym battle between the challenger, Ken from Lavender Town and Eterna Gym Leader, Natane will now begin! Three Pokémon will be used, and the challenge's over when one side's Pokémon are unable to battle! Furthermore, only the challenger will be allowed to make substiutions!" the referee announced out as both readied their Pokemon

"ready Ken?" Natane asked as she tap the button on her Pokeball and it got enlarged "first stop! Turtwig!"

The grass turtle pokemon appeared as Ken called out Aron

"a Steel Type? Weird but interesting choice" Natane said as Ken smiles

"_a Turtwig, huh?"_ Ken thought as he remembered the Grass Pokemon being one of the three starter Pokemon in Sinnoh "_if I'm facing this one, I've got to see what tricks are up in its sleeves"_

"you can have the first step, Ken" Natane said as Ken nodded

"Aron! Iron Head!" Ken shouted as Aron ran towards Turtwig with its Chrome head shining like silver

"Turtwig, Grass Knot" Natane said as Turtwig stomps its legs and a grass knot appeared and Aron stumbled upon it

"what!?" Ken looks surprise as Aron came rolling away before hitting a tree

"Grass Knot may sound harmless but clever thinking in using it makes it a very strong move" Natane said with a smile "Turtwig! Razor Leaf!"

Turtwig jumps before swinging its leaf head and dozens of razor sharps leaves came flying at Aron

"Iron Defense! Quick!" Ken shouted as Aron's body glowed silver and the Razor Leaf bounced off of its body

"not bad" Natane commented "Leech Seed!"

A small seed appeared on the tip of Turtwig's Leaf head before it fired at Aron and attached to it before roots spread out and started damaging Aron

"Aron!" Ken shouted as Aron let out a cry of pain

"finish it up with Tackle!" Natane said as Turtwig ran towards Aron and rammed it to the tree

Ken looks in surprise as Aron got knocked out

"Aron is unable to battle! Turtwig wins!" the referee announced as Ken calls back Aron to its Pokeball

"good job" Ken told to the Pokeball before taking out his next Pokeball

"how is my Turtwig, Ken? He's pretty strong, right?" Natane said as Ken nodded

"yeah, as expected from a Sinnoh Gym Leader's Pokemon, but…" Ken said before he threw out his next Pokeball and came out Drapion "we won't lose!"

"let the battle continue!" the referee announced out

"_a Drapion, and by the looks of it, it's strong"_ Natane thought as Drapion pinched its Pincers multiple time "_I know by hand how powerful a Drapion's claws are, but if Ken can use tricks when fighting Shirona-san's Garchomp, I've got to be careful"_

"Turtwig! Razor Leaf!" Natane shouted out as Turtwig fired its Razor Leaf at Drapion

"Block it and then counter back with Cross Poison!" Ken shouted as Drapion blocked the Razor Leaf before it fired its Cross Poison at Turtwig

The Cross Poison hits Turtwig and sends the Grass Type flying to a tree before it fell down knocked out

"no way!" Natane looks surprised as Drapion had just defeated Turtwig with just one move

"Turtwig is unable to battle! Drapion wins!" the referee announced as Drapion let out a victory roar

"good work, Turtwig" Natane said as Turtwig got called back to its Pokeball "get some good rest"

"as expected of the Indigo League Champion" Natane said "you and your Pokemon are strong"

"no, it's just Drapion" Ken said as Drapion swings around its Pincers while snapping them

"ok, let's continue on with Cherubi!" Natane called out her next Pokemon as a cherry like Pokemon appeared

"Cherubi.." Ken said as he takes out his Pokedex and got the Pokemon's info

**Cherubi, the Cherry Pokémon. All of the nutrients needed for ****evolution**** are contained in its small ball. Cherubi becomes redder as it is exposed to sunlight, and is almost ready to evolve once the smaller ball buds**

"you good to go, Drapion?" Ken asked his friend as Drapion nodded

"let's go! Cherubi! Magical Leaf!" Natane shouted as Cherubi jumped and a storm of glowing leaves flied towards Drapion

"block it and then use Hyper Beam!" Ken shouted as Drapion did as he was commanded

The Magical Leaf heads on to Drapion who blocked it before the Ogre Scorpion Pokemon fired a Hyper Beam at Cherubi

"dodge it and then use Solar Beam!" Natane ordered out as Cherubi jumped away from the Hyper Beam before charging up its Solar Beam

"Hyper Beam left Drapion unable to move and Solar Beam takes time to fire" Ken said as he looks to Drapion who nodded

"fire!" Natane shouted as Cherubi fired its Solar Beam at Drapion who stood in its spot

"now! Dig!" Ken shouted as the Solar Beam hit but Drapion was nowhere to be found

"unbelievable!" Natane exclaimed as Cherubi looks in surprise before the ground bellow it, cracks and shatters

Drapion came out and caught Cherubi in one of its Pincers

"now! Poison Sting!" Ken shouted as Drapion fired billions of Needles at Cherubi directly and caused an explosion that blew away Cherubi and knocked her out

"Cherubi is unable to battle! Drapion is the winner!" the referee announced as Ken won his next battle

"good job! Drapion!" Ken said as Drapion roared out in victory

"not bad, Ken" Natane said as she calls back Cherubi to her Pokeball "but there's still one more!"

Natane called out her last Pokemon as it was a Roserade

"a Roserade, huh?" Ken said with a smile as he had fought against Shirona's Roserade before and won, but he won't take the chance to underestimate it "Drapion, return"

Drapion was called back as Ken takes out another Pokeball and looks to it

"I've never thought that we would battle together again in Sinnoh" Ken said with a smile before he called out Hydreigon to the field

Hydreigon roared out as the Brutal Pokemon was hovers upon the battlefield.

"I believe that is the same Hydreigon that had defeated Shirona's Roserade, correct?" Natane asked as Ken nodded

"let's go! Dragon Pulse!" Ken shouted as Hydreigon charges energy in its jaws before firing its Dragon Pulse.

"dodge! And then fire Energy Ball!" Natane ordered as the Boquet Pokemon jumps away from the Flamethrower before charging up a green sphere and then firing it at Hydreigon

"send it back with your tail!" Ken shouted as Hydreigon swings its tail at the Energy Ball and flings it back

"use Drain Punch!" Natane shouted as Roserade dashed towards Hydreigon before jumping up and then firing its Drain Punch at Hydreigon

Hydreigon let out a cry of pain as it can feel its energy getting drained away

"stand strong! Fly!" Ken shouted as Hydreigon soars above before diving down at Roserade at highspeed and rams the Boquet Pokémon.

"Rosseee!" Roserade cried out in pain as it was sent crashing back a few feet away.

"Roserade!" Natane shouted out

"follow it up with Dragon Pulse!" Ken shouted as Hydreigon charges energy in its jaws before firing the Dragon Pulse at Roserade.

"Roserade!" Natane shouted out as the attack caused a dust explosion

The dust subsides and revealed Roserade knocked out

"Roserade is unable to battle! Hydreigon wins! Victory, goes to Ken of Lavender Town!" the referee announced as Ken won the battle

"good work, Hydreigon" Ken said as Hydreigon let out a victory roar.

"you did great" Natane said as she called back Roserade to its Pokeball before going to Ken

"you and your Pokemon are a great team, Ken. If you ever go to the League and then challenge the Elite four and Shirona, we're rooting for you" Natane said with a smile while giving Ken the Forest Gym Badge

"yeah, you can count on it" Ken said as Hydreigon let out an agreeing growl

* * *

After winning his Gym Battle against Natane, Ken was at the Pokemon Center where he got Aron healed up

Ken was now speaking with Fuji on the Video Phone as he was transferring back Hydreigon to him

"_**alright**__"_ Fuji said as he got a Pokeball transferred to him and Hydreigon came out "_**he got here safe and sound"**_

"good" said Ken with a smile "you all train hard, alright? When the League comes, I'm going to need every single one of your strength"

Hydreigon nodded with a smile as Fuji smiled as well

"_**Well, Ken, good luck**__"_ Fuji said as the call got hanged up

After using the Video Phone, Ken walked back to the counter as Aron was healed up

"after a quick rest, Aron will just be alright" Nurse Joy said as she gave Ken, Aron's Pokeball

"I will, thank you" Ken nodded before he exited the Pokemon Center

* * *

Outside the Pokemon Center, Ken finds Natane waiting for him

"yo" Natane greeted Ken

"Natane?" Ken asked looking surprised

"i can guess that Aron is doing fine?" Natane asked as Ken nodded

"good" Natane said before she gave Ken a Pamphlet

"what's this?" Ken asked as he reads the description "Veilstone Fight Tournament?"

"yup, many Trainers comes from all around Sinnoh to participate in it and the winner gets an exclusive prize" Natane said "if you're interested, you should register for it"

Ken hummed in amusement as he sees that on the pamphlet that there was a picture of a Lucario sending an uppercut against a Machamp

"I guess I will. It may be good training" Ken said as he pocketed the pamphlet before shaking hands with Natane

"it was nice meeting you, Natane" Ken said as Natane nodded in reply

"likewise, Ken" Natane said before they heard what sounded like a stampede near them

They look to the side and sees a group of news reporter charging towards them

"yikes! Got to go! see ya later!" Ken said as he started running away while calling out Golurk

Ken got on Golurk's back before the Automaton Pokemon flied away

"see ya, Ken!" Natane waved goodbye as so did Ken

"after him!" the group of reporters shouted out as they chased after Ken

Natane smiles and had a short laugh as she can tell that Ken is going to one heck of a journey

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	18. Chapter 18

"**speaking"**

"_**Thinking"**_

**On with the story**

Ken was on his journey to Veilstone city as he had Gible walking with him

He thinks that It'd be best for his Pokemon to take a whiff of the fresh air outside then inside their Pokeball at all time

Ken made a routine to switch everyone out so that he can also gain experience in examining their behaviors

"so that's Veilstone city" Said Ken as he sees the city up ahead

"let's go, Gible" Ken looks to his friend as Gible nodded

* * *

After some walking, Ken and Gible arrived to Veilstone City where the first thing they find is a giant board that had some writing on it

"Veilstone Tournament, let the true winning fighter be the champion!", sounds like a fun match" Said Ken reading the sigh as Gible nodded

"let's go and register" Ken carried up Gible as he made his way to the registration table

He and Gible got in line as they waited for their turn

After a couple of minutes, Ken and Gible got to the registration table where Ken started to fill out the form but was stopped by the receptionist

"sorry, but you have to participate with a Pokemon that is a Fighting Type only, any other is not allowed" the receptionist said as Ken nodded in understanding

"sorry, Gible" Said Ken as he registered Hitmonchan's name on the form

Gible got a disappointed frown but Ken patted its head to cheer it up

"there we go" Ken gave the receptionist the form as she signed it and Ken was now in the tournament

* * *

Ken was at the Pokemon Center now as he was in the middle of chatting with Fuji

"_a Fighting Tournament for Fighting Type Pokemon, how interesting"_ Fuji said with a smile

"yeah, and I think it would be great for Hitmonchan to get some battles after a while" Said Ken as Fuji nodded

"_I'll go get him"_ Fuji said as he disappeared from the screen for a good one minute before coming back with Hitmonchan

"Hitmonchan, you ready for some fights?" Ken asked as Hitmonchan nodded while doing some shadow boxing

"_I'll have him transferred right now"_ Fuji said as he called back Hitmonchan to its Pokeball before setting it on the transfer machine

After a few seconds, a pokeball was transferred to Ken

Ken took the Pokeball and Hitmonchan pops out of it

"you ready?" Ken asked as Hitmonchan nodded

"_I wish you luck, Ken."_ Fuji said before looking to Hitmonchan "_And you too, Hitmonchan. Show Ken how your fighting skills have evolved"_

Hitmonchan nodded before the call was hanged up

"let's see this new fighting skills you got, Hitmonchan" Said Ken as he and Hitmonchan went to the open battlefield, behind the Pokemon Center

* * *

When they entered the field, they find a Machamp fighting against a Hariyama as the two Pokemon were glaring at each other hard

"come on, stop it" a young trainer said to the Hariyama which Ken assumed was its trainer

"yeah, we're supposed to have a friendly battle" another trainer said while trying to pull away Machamp

The two Pokemon didn't heed their trainers before they started a brawl against each other

"guess the rivalry here is tense" Said Ken as he nodded to Hitmonchan who nodded back

Hitmonchan jumps up before firing a powerful punching blast at the two Pokemon and caused a minor explosion

"Mach Punch? That's something new" Said Ken with a smile as Hitmonchan got in between the two Pokemon while crossing its arms

Machamp and Hariyama got up before the two Pokemon went on the attack against Hitmonchan

Hitmonchan saw them coming as the Fighter Pokemon jumps up before Machamp and Hariyama collided with each other

Hitmonchan let out a few cries as Machamp and Hariyama looks at him before to each other

The two scoffed before shaking each other hands

Hitmonchan nodded as he made the two make peace with each other

"good work, Hitmonchan" Said Ken as Hitmonchan nodded

"wah! It's Ken! The Indigo League Champion!" "and that's Hitmonchan! Hitmonchan was so awesome!" "yeah! In that last battle! It uses all of its strength and fired its Focus Blast at Lucario and won the match!"

The trainers around surrounds Ken and Hitmonchan as they were bombarding them with questions

"come on, you guys." Said Ken as he was a bit embarrassed of being too famous in Sinnoh "it's Shirona who you should be impressed with, not me"

"I beg to differ" someone spoke out as everyone looks behind and sees a young girl wearing a fighter's outfit with a Lucario beside her "your passionate bond with your Pokemon makes you a very strong trainer, that's what makes you a very amazing trainer as well!"

"you're.." Said Ken as the young trainers backed away to let the young girl and her Lucario go to Ken and Hitmonchan

"the name is Sumomo! The Veilstone Gym Leader!" she introduced herself "and this here is Lucario"

Lucario nodded before it looks to Hitmonchan and the two Pokemon glared hard against each other

"looks like, Lucario wants a match with your Hitmonchan" Sumomo said as Ken looks to Hitmonchan and could see the fiery blaze of a fighter in its eyes

"do you want to fight Lucario, Hitmonchan?" Ken asked as Hitmonchan nodded

"how about it? One on one?" Sumomo asked Ken "I'll even throw in the Cobble Badge if you win"

"no need" Said Ken shaking his head "getting a Gym Badge so easily is not what a trainer should do. They must earn the badge by fighting the Gym Leader at the fullest"

"honorable words!" Sumomo exclaimed before she and Lucario jumps to their side of the field "then!"

Ken nodded as he and Hitmonchan nodded to each other before going to their side of the field

"can we have someone be the referee?" Ken asked as one young trainer volunteered

"this will be a one on one match! No substitution is allowed! The match will be over if one side's Pokemon is unable to battle! Are both trainers and Pokemons ready?!" the referee announced as Hitmonchan raises up its fists and so did Lucario

"let the battle begin!" the referee announced as Hitmonchan and Lucario dashed towards each other

"Thunder Punch!" Shouted Ken as Hitmonchan pulled back its right fist as it was coated in electricity

"Lucario! Bone Rush!" Sumomo ordered out as Lucario forms a long energy bone stick before spinning it around and then dashing towards Hitmonchan

The two Fighting Pokemon got into a close combat battle as they clashed their attacks against each other

The crowds wowed as they cannot believe to see such a battle.

Hitmonchan punches its Thunder Punch straight but it was blocked by Lucario's Bone rush.

"use Mach Punch!" Shouted Ken as Hitmonchan jumps away from Lucario before firing its Mach Punch at it

"Dodge!" Sumomo shouted as Lucario jumps away from the Mach Punch before closing in on Hitmonchan "Force Palm!"

Lucario sends its right palm straight at Hitmonchan's abdomen before its chest and then its chin, resulting in Hitmonchan skidding back

"she's strong" Said Ken as he looks to Hitmonchan and sees that the Force Palm did some real damage

"Aura Sphere!" Sumomo pushed out both of her hands forward as Lucario charged up its Aura Sphere and aimed it at Hitmonchan

"we won't lose! Hitmonchan! Focus Blast!" Shouted Ken as Hitmonchan focuses its energy into a glowing white energy ball

The two Pokemons glared at each other as their attacks were nearly charged up

"fire!" Ken and Sumomo shouted as their Pokemons were about to fire their attacks but they stopped when someone came running in

"SUMOMO!" the person shouted out as Hitmonchan and Lucario stopped their attacks "what are you doing here!? The Tournament's Preparation is still halfway finish!"

"ah! I forgot!" Sumomo shouted before looking to Ken "I'm sorry! Me and Lucario have to prepare the tournament!"

"ah…alright" Said Ken as Sumomo and Lucario left with the man

"we'll meet again in the tournament!" Sumomo shouted out to them before she turns and started running

Ken and Hitmonchan looks at them running before to each other and shrugs their shoulder

* * *

After the halted battle with Sumomo, Ken was at the Tournament where they were watching the bracket of who would be their first Opponent

"ah, it would seem that fate has intertwined us!" someone spoke out as Ken and Hitmonchan looks to someone who was wearing fancy clothes and had a rose in his mouth "my name is Chandlerina! And me and my beautiful Machoke will defeat you, Indigo League Champion! And our fame will be spread out and I shall be famous! Hohohohoho!"

Ken and Hitmonchan sweatdropped as the trainer's Machoke was throwing flower petals around him

* * *

Two minutes later, Ken was at his first bracket match and suffice to say, his opponent was all bark but no bite

"OH NOOOOO!" Chandlerina shouted out in horror as his Machoke was defeated in mere seconds by Hitmonchan's Thunder Punch

"the winner! Ken and Hitmonchan!" the referee announced as Chandlerina was crying his tears out for his Machoke

"can that even be a win at all?" Ken asked as Hitmonchan shook its head

After he got his first win, Ken was at the spectator room and was waiting for the quarter match

"hey!" someone called out as Ken looks to the side and sees Sumomo running towards him

"oh, its you" Said Ken as he stands up from his seat

"sorry about last time! I was supposed to help prepare the tournament and when I saw you, I felt the urge for battle and all!" Sumomo said while apologizing

"it's fine" Said Ken with a smile "are you also in the tournament?"

"yup!" Sumomo said with a grin "missing a chance to fight against someone like you? That's going to be a regret of a lifetime!"

"I see" Said Ken before the two looks to the tv screen as the last fighters had finished their match

"looks like they're going to decide for the semifinals and then the finals" Sumomo said as Ken's and Sumomo's face were on screen as they were shuffled with their opponents

After a minute, the list had been decided as Ken is going to face another trainer and so was Sumomo, but in the finals, they are going to face each other

"it would seem that we will have our rematch soon" Sumomo said as Ken sweatdropped

"_I wonder if you really can call that a match"_ Ken thought as their previous battle got stopped halfway

"well then! Let us meet each other again! In the battlefield!" Sumomo said as she and Ken shook hands

"yeah" Said Ken before Sumomo runs off, probably waiting for her match to come

Ken sighs before he looks to the tv and watched the first quarter match undergo

* * *

After a few matches, Ken's match came and the trainer was winning

Hitmonchan was up against a Hariyama and the Punching Pokemon had an advantage in speed

"Dynamic Punch!" Shouted Ken out as Hitmonchan sends its attack at Hariyama and sends the Arm Thrusting Pokemon crashing to the wall, knocked out

"Hariyama is unable to battle! Hitmonchan is the winner!" the referee announced as the crowds cheered for Ken and Hitmonchan

"you did great" Said Ken as Hitmonchan nodded before the two heads off for the next match to begin

* * *

Ken was now at the waiting lounge as he watched Hitmonchan do some shadow Boxing, so that it can keep its fighting power in shape

Ken smiled to Hitmonchan before the two watched the tv screen as it was Sumomo's match

Her Lucario was facing against a Hitmonlee as she was at a disadvantage for Hitmonlee's speed and attack, exceeds that of Lucario's

"speed and attack, those are the two things that even Lucario lacks" Said Ken as he watched how Hitmonlee sends Lucario flying to the air with a high jump kick "but what it lacks in speed and attack, Lucario has its determination to cover it"

He watched as Lucario dodged Hitmonlee's Close Combat attack before firing a direct Aura Sphere at Hitmonlee and sends the Kicking Pokemon flying before crashing to the ground, knocked out

Ken smiles as Sumomo and Lucario won their match

"ready yourself, Hitmonchan" Ken told his partner "we're up against a Gym Leader"

Hitmonchan nodded as he pumps up his fists

* * *

The tournament reached to the finals as it was Ken against Sumomo

"ready, Ken?" Sumomo asked as she punched out her fists and so did Lucario who mimicked her

"we sure are" Said Ken as Hitmonchan did some Shadow Boxing and was ready to fight

"let the match! Begin!" the referee announced as both Hitmonchan and Lucario dashed towards each other and got into a close quarter combat battle

Hitmonchan sends blurs of punches at Lucario but the Aura Pokemon blocked them all before sending a kick that got blocked by Hitmonchan

The two Pokemon clashed their fists against each other in a stalemate before they jumped away against each other

"Dynamic Punch!" "Power-up Punch!"

Both Ken and Sumomo shouted out as both Pokemon launched their moves against each other

The collision between Dynamic Punch and Power-up Punch caused a powerful explosion to nearly blew them away

"Hitmonchan! Jump and then use Mach Punch!" Shouted Ken as Hitmonchan followed his order

Hitmonchan jumps up before delivering its Mach Punch flying towards Lucario

"counter with Aura Sphere!" Sumomo shouted as Lucario charged its Aura Sphere before firing it at the incoming Mach Punch

A big explosion blew out when the Mach Punch collided with Aura Sphere

"go! Dynamic Punch!" Shouted Ken as Hitmonchan came flying down with the Dynamic Punch readied

"no way!" Sumomo and Lucario looks in shock as Hitmonchan pulled back its right fist before sending the Dynamic Punch straight at Lucario

Lucario let out a grunt of pain before It was sent crashing down to the ground by the Dynamic Punch

"Lucario!" Sumomo shouted out as the Dynamic Punch caused a small dust explosion to cloud the field

After waiting a while, everyone watched and sees that Lucario who was knocked out on the ground with Hitmonchan who was standing on the field as the Punching Pokemon raises its fist

"Lucario is unable to battle! Hitmonchan is the winner!" the referee announced "therefore the champion of the Veilstone Fighting Tournament is Ken and Hitmonchan!

The crowds instantly cheered and screamed for Ken and Hitmonchan as the two won the battle

Sumomo smiles as she went to Lucario

"you did great, Lucario" Sumomo told her friend as Lucario nodded before standing back up

"Thanks for the great match," Said Ken as he and Hitmonchan went to Lucario

"the pleasure is all ours" Sumomo said as Lucario nodded in agreement

Sumomo reached into her pocket before she pulls out the Veilstone Gym Badge, the Cobble Badge and then gave it to Ken

"here" Sumomo said as she placed the badge in Ken's hand "you deserve this"

"eh? But i.." Ken tried to retort but Sumomo held up her hand

"this is just a selfish wish of mine but you've already earned this the moment you won" Sumomo said "your strong bond with Hitmonchan created the most incredible power that not even me and Lucario could top against, therefore the Cobble badge is yours"

Ken looks at the Cobble badge in his hand before grasp it and then nod to Sumomo

"thank you" Said Ken in gratitude as Sumomo nodded

"and besides, I just remembered that my last challenger used Dig with her Pokemon and the Gym Arena is all messed up" Sumomo said while rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment

"I see" Said Ken as he, Hitmonchan, and even Lucario sweatdrop to Sumomo

* * *

The night had come as Ken was at an inn for the night

He wore his night wear as the trainer sits down on his bed

"what a day" Said Ken a bit tired as he had just won the Veilstone Fighting Match and was rewarded with the Cobble badge by Sumomo and a Black Belt as the winning prize

He gave the black belt to Hitmonchan as it was said to increase a Fighting Type's battle power dramatically before sending him back home to Fuji

As Ken flops down on his bed, he got a call from Shirona on his Poketch

He picks up the call as he sat up and sees a hologram screen of Shirona appearing

"_hey, Ken, hope you're not busy"_ Shirona said as Ken shook his head

"it's okay, what brings you to call?" Ken asked

"_oh yes"_ Shirona replied "_where are you at currently?"_

"Veilstone City. I just got my third badge" Said Ken while showing her his badge case that has his three won Gym Badges

"_I see, then the next place you're heading is the Pastoria Gym, right?"_ Shirona said as Ken nodded "_good, I was wondering if you want to visit my hometown, Celestic Town, it's just past Pastoria City"_

"your hometown?" Said Ken before he takes out his guide book and flips around the page and found the information about Celestic town

The town was small but it held many ancient histories dating back to the time Sinnoh was discovered

"_do you want to visit?"_ Shirona asked as Ken nodded

"sure, I'll be there after getting my fourth badge" Said Ken as Shirona nodded with a smile

"_great! I'll see you there!"_ Shirona said before the call was hanged up

After the call got hanged up, Ken flopped back on his bed before taking another quick look of the information of the Celestic Town in the guidebook

"Celestic Town, huh?" Ken muttered out before he yawns and decided to sleep for the night

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	19. Chapter 19

"**speaking"**

"_**Thinking"**_

**On with the story**

It was another day in the Pokemon World

Ken was still on his journey to join the Sinnoh League and then challenge the Elite Four and then Shirona

The young trainer was currently having a Pokemon Battle with a group of trainers who challenged him into a Pokemon tag battle

Ken's opponent had called out a Staraptor and Grotle while Ken had Gible and Aron out

"Staraptor! Brave Bird!" "Grotle! Hyper Beam!" the opposing trainers shouted out as their Pokemon launched their attacks at Gible and Aron

"Gible! Dig! Aron you too!" Shouted Ken as Gible and Aron dodge the attacks with Dig before popping back out

"our turn! Aron! Iron Head! Gible! Dragon Pulse!" Ken ordered out as Aron dashed towards their opponents at high speed with its head shining silver while Gible fired out its Dragon Pulse and both attack hits their target and instantly sends their opponents crashing to the ground, defeated

"oh no!" "no way!" his opponents shouted out in disbelieve as their Pokemon were defeated

"Staraptor and Grotle are unable to battle!" a Trainer who is the match's referee announced out as he raised his hand to Ken's side "the winner is Aron and Gible!"

"great job, you two" Ken told his pokemon as Gible jumped up and down in joy while Aron smiled before the two suddenly glowed

"don't tell me!" Ken smiled as both Aron and Gible evolved

Aron grew as it turns into a Lairon while Gible grew large and became a Gabite

"you two evolved!" Ken smiled as he went to his Pokemon and hugged them

Gabite and Lairon smiles to Ken as they hugged him back

"thanks for the battle, Ken-san" the three trainers went to Ken and his Pokemon as they shook his hand and got his autograph

"see ya!" Ken waved them goodbye as he left for the next town

* * *

Ken was now on the path to the next town as he was in the middle of forest

He passes by many trees that bear lots and lots of berries

"this place is flourishing" Said Ken with a smile before he called out everyone "pick up some berries, you guys. I'm going to make something with them later on"

Golurk and the others nodded as they spread out

Ken started picking some Oran Berries as he took a bite out of one and smiled to the amazing taste

"not only they're flourishing, this taste is just something unbelievable" Said Ken before he picks some more

* * *

Gabite and Lairon were picking some Cheri Berries as Gabite picks the berries while Lairon carries the berries on its back on a leaf pile

As the two picks the berries, a shadow passed by them

Gabite and Lairon sensed it as they turn and sees the shadow looming around a tree's shade

They look and see Darkrai appearing out

Gabite raises its talon as it was ready for a possible fight against Darkrai

Darkrai looks at them before going back into the shadow and then looming away

Gabite and Lairon looks to where Darkrai had disappeared before looking to each other and tilt their head

* * *

After picking up many berries, everyone went back to Ken who was stashing away some Oran berries into a plastic container

"oh! Talk about a big load!" Said Ken as every one of his Pokemon brought back a lot of berries with them but Ken then realized that one of his Pokemon wasn't with them

"where's Drapion?" he asked as everyone looks around for the Ogre Scorpion Pokemon

Suddenly a loud explosion was heard as everyone saw smoke coming from the distance

"an explosion?!" Said Ken before everyone went to the site of the explosion

* * *

Drapion let out a loud cry before it fired a Hyper Beam around the land as a shadow was dashing out, dodging the Hyper Beam

"DRAPION!" Shouted Ken out as he and the others went to the scene

Drapion looks behind before looking back forward as Darkrai appeared out of the shadows

"Darkrai!?" Exclaimed Ken in shock to meet the Pitch Black Pokemon yet again after last time

Drapion glared hard as the Ogre Scorpion Pokemon looks to have a grudge against Darkrai

"Drapion, move back!" Ken ordered out as Golurk steps into the field and faces Darkrai "let Golurk handle Darkrai"

Drapion shooks its head before glaring at Darkrai

"listen to me! Drapion!" Shouted Ken but Drapion did not heed his word

Drapion crosses its Pincers before firing a Cross Poison at Darkrai

Darkrai dodged the attack by going into the shadows before it appeared out and fired a Shadow Ball

"Golurk!" Shouted Ken as Golurk rams its fist at the Shadow Ball and send it flying

Darkrai looms around in the shadows before it appeared behind Drapion and fired Evil Shade

Drapion let out a cry of pain before firing a Cross Poison at Darkrai but the Pitch Black Pokemon just dodge the attack

"Drapion! Stop firing your Cross Poison!" Shouted Ken before Darkrai appears out of the shadow in front of Ken and Golurk

Drapion let out a loud cry before firing Poison Sting

"wait! Drapion!" Shouted Ken as Darkrai dodged the Poison Sting but the attack came flying at Ken and Golurk

Golurk run towards Ken and covers him from the Poison Sting but some of the Poisonous needles managed to hit Ken's right arm, chest, and right leg

Drapion and the others look in shock as Ken grunted in pain to the stings

Darkrai appears behind Drapion before the Pitch Black Pokemon disappears in the shadows

Everyone went to Ken as he pulls out the Poison needles and threw them away

"it's alright..i'm fine" Ken told them to assure them as Golurk holds Ken

Ken gets up and walks a few steps before suddenly falling down

Lairon, Gabite, and Starly went to Ken as they let out their cries to him

Golurk helps Ken as the Automaton Pokemon saw that Ken's face is slowly turning pale

Drapion looks in shock as the Ogre Scorpion Pokemon had hurt its trainer in process of its hatred against Darkrai

Ken lightly breathes as the Poison in the Poison sting started to work its way in him

* * *

Ken was laid down on a makeshift leaf bed as Golurk sets him down

Golurk looks at his trainer as he could tell that Ken was in a worse condition

"Gol Golurk" The Automaton Pokemon let out a few cries to Starly, Gabite, and Lairon as they nodded

Gabite grabs Ken's Drink canister before leaving with Lairon, Starly flew away as the bird Pokemon was going to find some help, Drapion was the only one left with Golurk as the Automaton Pokemon looks around the berries in the areas

"Gol Golurk Gol" Golurk let out a few cries as it then draws on the ground, what looks to be a Pecha Berry which is known to cure Poison.

Drapion nodded before going away to find the berry in the wide forest, hoping to find at least one.

Golurk was left to tend to Ken as Ken was breathing rather raggedly and his face started to turn a bit purple

* * *

Drapion looks around in the forest for the Pecha Berry but all it found are some Oran Berry, Sitrus Berry, and some Tomato Berry

It looks around, high and low for the berry but could not find it

* * *

The day started turn to noon as the sun started to set. Drapion was still out in the forest as it still couldn't find the Pecha Berry. The Ogre Scorpion Pokemon pushes away some bushes but still didn't find any signs of the berry anywhere. Soon, Starly came flying to Drapion.

Drapion looks to Starly as it let out a few cries to Drapion before flying away

The Ogre Scorpion Pokemon looks down before following Starly. In the end, Drapion who was at fault couldn't find the Pecha berry to help Ken get better.

As soon as Drapion was about to leave, a Pecha berry suddenly falls behind it.

Drapion looks behind and saw the Pecha berry. It picked it up before looking around to find more but didn't.

A shadow passes Drapion as the Ogre Scorpion Pokemon looks up to a tree branch and sees Darkrai appearing

Drapion glared at Dakrai as the Pitch Black Pokemon just stood on top of the tree branch

Dakrai soon threw some Pecha berries to the ground as Drapion looks to the berries before looking back to Darkrai

The Pitch Black Pokemon tilt its head up at Drapion before going into the shadow and disappear

Drapion looks to where Darkrai disappeared before picking up all the Pecha berries

The Ogre Scorpion Pokemon soon went away as it was focused on getting the berries to Ken

* * *

Golurk, Gabite, Lairon, and Starly were with Ken as some nearby Trainers had come to lend a hand thanks to Starly who got their attention

"this is bad" one of the trainers said as he takes out a small poach and opens it. It had many berries in it as the trainers rummaged in the bag and found no Pecha berries "I ran out of Pecha Berries"

"me too" another Trainer added in as she opened her bag and had no Pecha berries

"let's try to find some!" another trainer proposed as the other nodded

But before they would go and find the Pecha Berry, Drapion came running in

"a Drapion?" one trainer said before looking in surprise as to see Drapion carrying some Pecha berries

"it has some Pecha Berries!" another trainer exclaimed

Soon, the trainers started to mash the Pecha Berries into mush before feeding it to Ken

Ken eats the mashed up berries before swallowing

Everyone waited for the berry to start to take effect and it did as Ken's face started to turn normal

Ken's eyes slowly fluttered open as the first thing he sees is Drapion

"Dra…pion?" Ken muttered out as Drapion cried in tears before hugging Ken

"hey..stop that" Said Ken as he smiles a bit to Drapion who cried

"thank goodness" the other trainer said as they were glad that Ken was fine

* * *

As everyone was relieved that Ken was fine

Darkrai was looking at them while standing on top of a tree branch

The Pitch Black Pokemon looks at them before disappearing into the shadows

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	20. Chapter 20

"**speaking"**

"_**Thinking"**_

**On with the story**

Ken was back in travelling as the young trainer was heading to Pastoria city for his next badge

He was being carried on Golurk's shoulder as Ken had a sore leg due to the Poison sting from a few days back

"sorry for doing this, Golurk" Said Ken to Golurk who shook his head

Ken smiled before hearing a loud explosion coming near the forest beside them

"what was that?" Said Ken as he and Golurk looks to the direction of the noise and sees flames raging up to the sky

* * *

An Infernape was firing a Flamethrower against a Bronzong who fired a Flash Cannon in return

The two attacks collided and in result, a powerful explosion blew out

"another tie of power, huh?" the Infernape's Trainer said with a smirk

"it would seem so" the Bronzong's Trainer replied with a smile

Soon their little match got a guest as it was Ken and Golurk

The two looks to Ken and their faces were filled with surprise

"you!" the Infernape's Trainer exclaimed in shock while pointing a finger at Ken

"me?" Said Ken as he pointed to himself

"you're Ken from Lavender Town, right?! The one who managed to win a draw against Shirona, right?!" the Infernape's trainer said as Ken nodded before realizing who the two were

"you two are…" Said Ken as he takes out a magazine from his bag and flips around a bookmarked page

As he opens the page, it was info on Shirona but he looks to the next page as it was filled with information on the Elite Four of Sinnoh

"you two are members of the Elite Four!?" Ken exclaimed in shock

"hehehe! The name is Oba! The fiery flaming Elite Four member!" the Infernape's Trainer introduced himself with a grin

"another member of the Elite Four, I'm the Psychic Trainer, Goyo" the Bronzong's Trainer introduced himself with a smile

"to think that I get to meet the Sinnoh's Elite Four members more earlier than I thought" Said Ken as Golurk sets him down. Ken walks to the two as he shook their hands

"it's a real honor to meet you two in person" Said Ken as he shook Oba's hand before Goyo

"the honor is all ours" Said Goyo "though the real honor is for us to meet you. The first trainer to have ever won a battle against Shirona-san"

"well…" Said Ken as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment "I was just lucky in my battle against Shirona…if the tables were against me, I would've lost the battle and Shirona would've been the winner instead of me"

"you're too modest!" Oba exclaimed before giving a hard slap to Ken's back "your battle with Shirona was so hot! I've never seen such a great battle!"

"it's true" Goyo added in "I find your battle with her to be very passionate"

"ahahaha, I'm not sure about that" Said Ken as he laughs a bit

* * *

The three got settled in to a café at Pastoria city as they had some tea to chat with

"it's still a great honor for me to meet you two in person" Said Ken to Goyo and Oba

"it's fine! It's fine!" Said Oba with grin as Goyo nodded with a smile

"by the way, what were you two doing back there?" Ken asked

"I was travelling around the place to train before I ran in with Goyo" Said Oba

"I was visiting Pastoria city for some leisure time" Goyo stated

Ken hummed as he drinks some his tea before smiling to the amazing taste

"this tea tastes amazing" Said Ken before taking another sip

"Pastoria serves some of the best Croagunk Marsh tea, the gentle yet broad taste calms the mind, no?" Said Goyo as he sips his own tea

"man, I don't get you and your so much love for tea" Said Oba

* * *

After a small chat with Oba and Goyo, Ken was at a nearby Pokemon Battlefield where he was facing against Oba

"sorry for doing this! But I've got to see what you're made of!" Said Oba with a grin

"it's fine! I also wanted to do the same!" Ken replied

"well then" Said Goyo as he served as the referee of the match "this will be a one on one Pokemon Battle! No substitutions are allowed! Are both trainers ready!?"

"let's go! Infernape!" Oba called out his Infernape as it appeared on the battlefield

"let's do this! Come on out! Golurk!" Ken called out his best friend as the Automaton Pokemon pumped up its fists at Infernape

"so this is the Golurk that matched off against Shirona's Garchomp, huh?" Said Oba with a smile

"let the battle begin!" Goyo announced

"the first move is ours! Infernape! Flamethrower!" Oba shouted out as Infernape spewed out flames at Golurk

"charge right through!" Ken shouted out as Golurk raises up its fist before charging towards the Flamethrower

The flamethrower hits Golurk but the Automaton Pokemon keeps on charging through

"now! Dynamic Punch!" Ken punched out his fist as Golurk pulled back its right fist before firing the Dynamic Punch at Infernape

"counter it with Mach Punch!" Oba shouted out as Infernape sends it Mach Punch at the Dynamic Punch but the two attacks collided and cause a powerful explosion to blew them away

Golurk skidded back and so did Infernape

"that was some Dynamic Punch! Talk about real power!" Said Oba with a grin as Infernape smiles

"incredible" Goyo commented with a smile

"let's keep it up! Golurk! Shadow Punch!" Ken shouted out as Golurk fired its Shadow Punch at Infernape

"let's counter it with ours! Thunder Punch!" Oba shouted out as Infernape's right fist was covered in electricity before punching it straight at the Shadow Punch, causing another big explosion to blow out

"what a powerful Shadow Punch!" Said Goyo as he shielded his eyes from the smoke

"as expected from someone who can fight against Shirona toe to toe!" Oba grins before pumping his fists "I'm pumped up!"

"Golurk, Trick Room" Said Ken as Golurk's eyes glowed purple before the field was covered in Trick Room

"this is!" Said Oba as he looks at the Trick Room before it disappears

"fly! And then use Darkest Lariat!" Ken shouted out as Golurk spins around before its fists are covered in dark energy

Golurk flied towards Infernape as it charges towards him

"Infernape! Flamethrower!" Oba shouted out as Infernape spewed out flames at Golurk

Golurk dodges the attack and then sends it Darkest Lariat at Infernape

"Infernape!" Oba shouted out as Infernape let out a grunt of pain and it was sent flying to the sky

"follow it up with a Dynamic Punch!" Ken punched out its fist as Golurk flies towards Infernape falling towards it

"Infernape! Hurry and use Mach Punch!" Oba shouted out as Infernape gains its stability before pulling back its right fist and then sending its Mach Punch straight at Golurk

Golurk countered back with Dynamic Punch as both Pokemon collided their attacks and a power fight began.

Infernape and Golurk grunted as their attacks fight on against each other before an explosion rang out and both Pokemon were sent crashing down to the field

"Infernape!" "Golurk!" Oba and Ken shouted out as they look to the field and sees Golurk and Infernape getting back up from their collisional attack

"strong power your Golurk have, Ken!" Said Oba with a smile

"your Infernape as well!" Ken replied

"I believe, we can bring this match to a halt" Said Goyo approaching the middle of the arena

"yeah! I've got by far the greatest and hottest battle ever!" Said Oba with a grin

"me as well" Ken replied "if battling you was so great! I can't imagine if I battle Goyo and the other Elite Four!"

Goyo and Oba nodded with a smile as they find the trainer to be unique

* * *

After the quick battle against Oba, the three were at the Pokemon Center for a quick heal up

"they will be just fine" Nurse Joy said as Golurk and Infernape were healed up after their match

"thanks, Nurse Joy" Goyo thanked her before looking to Ken and Oba who were having a small chat

"do you ever think of becoming something more than a trainer? I'm sure that you would make a great Elite Four Member!" Oba told Ken with a grin

"are you sure you should be saying that, Oba-kun?" Goyo asked "if Ryou-kun or Kikuno-san hears about this, they will be pretty mad, you know?"

"hahahaha! But you agree, don't you?! We should rename ourselves the Elite Five and have Ken join us!" Said Oba with a grin

"my my" Said Goyo shaking his head

"grateful for the offer but I politely decline" Said Ken with a smile "this world still has a lot of adventures for me, and I can't just stand and let it pass"

"my grandpa once said this "a Weedle can't become a Beedril without becoming a Kakuna first". Till the day I've become who the world wanted me to become, I won't stop going on adventures"

Goyo and Oba looks to Ken before to each other and smiled before laughing a bit

"this guy sure reminds me of Satoshi!" Said Oba as Goyo nodded in agreement

"yes, he is like the second coming of Satoshi-kun" Goyo added in

"don't tell me that the two of you met Satoshi before" Ken asked as the Two Elite Four members nodded

"yeah! I met the guy when he was going to get his eight badges at Sunnyshore city!" Said Oba "his passionate battle brought back an old friend of mine his long-lost fiery heart!"

"I've met him when I was travelling a year back" Said Goyo "his bond with his Pokemon is so passionate"

"that guy sure met a lot of strong trainers" Said Ken with a smile

* * *

Before long, Oba and Goyo parted ways with Ken as the two had plans to do

"well then, we'll see you in the League, Ken" Said Oba with a grin

"we wish you good luck in the league" Said Goyo "and we can't wait to face you in the Champion's League"

"yeah" Said Ken with a nod before he waved goodbye to Oba and Goyo

* * *

Night soon came as Ken was at the Pokemon Center to stay for the night

He wore his night wear as he reads the Sinnoh's guide book about the Elite Four

If facing Oba brought Golurk's power 100%, he wonders what would happen if he faced Goyo and the others

"the Elite Four, huh?" Said Ken before putting the book away to the table

He turns off the lamp as he rested in for the night

As Ken was about to sleep, his eyes went wide open

"I FORGOT THE GYM BATTLE!" Ken shouted out as he forgot to challenge the Pastoria Gym today

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	21. Chapter 21

"**speaking"**

"_**Thinking"**_

**On with the story**

When the next day came, Ken came running to the Pastoria, very eager to win his next gym badge

Ken arrives to the Gym and the first thing he sees that it had a close sign on

"are you kidding me!?" Shouted Ken out as he clenched his fists in frustration "this is the second time!"

Ken let out a frustrated growl before he sighs and slumped depressingly

He started walking away from the gym before he sees the citizens of the city leaving their home

"what's going on here?" Ken asked as he sees that everyone is leaving their homes and going to the train station "everyone is going away?"

"ara, a traveler, I see" a nearby old couple said as they look to Ken "you must be here to challenge the Pastoria Gym, right? But I'm sorry to say that there will be no gym on this day"

"why that?" Ken asked

"today is the annual Croagunk Marsh Festival" the old man replied with a smile "it's the day where we celebrate our Marsh Guardians, the Croagunks"

"a festival for Croagunks?" Said Ken as everyone was going to the train station and he could see that some had Croagunks beside them

"if you would like. You can come and see the festival for yourself" the old lady said "this year is going to be as amazing as last year"

"I guess…" Said Ken as he shrugs his shoulders and decided to come with

* * *

after riding the Train with the Pastoria citizens, Ken finds himself in the marsh where there is a giant Croagunk Statue and a field with a festival

"what on earth" Said Ken as he sees many trainers with Croagunk around the place

Ken grabbed his Sinnoh's Guide Book as he flips around the page for Pastoria City

When he finds the page, he reads the info of the city

""Pastoria City's Croagunk Great Marsh Festival. once every year, everyone gathers here to hold the annual Croagunk Festival, where they choose of who would be the Croagunk Champion" hmmm, interesting" Ken reads the guide book before he puts it away

Ken walked away as he watched the festival go on

* * *

The day turned to night as everyone gathered to the arena where the main festival was about to begin

Ken eats a Festival Croagunk's red bean bread as he watched how everyone loved their Croagunk

"alright! Ladies and gentlemen! It brings me great honor for the beginning of the Great Marsh Festival!" a buff man who was wearing a mask announced out on the mic as he was the Pastoria Gym Leader, Makishimu Mask

Everyone cheered as Makishimu steps aside and a Croagunk appeared on stage

The Poison Frog Pokemon squat down as it started to croak for a few moments

"amazing skin glow! The expression it has must be one of a kind!" Makishimu mask commented

"amazing" Nurse Joy commented before another Croagunk appeared on stage

"another big challenger here! Look at it croak! I've never seen such an elegant croak!" another Judge shouted out

"_they all look the same to me, though"_ Ken thought as he couldn't find the difference in the Croagunks

The match continued on as Ken must've seen a dozen of Croagunks and they all look the same

After the first match, the second match begin as it was a battle match

Croagunks fight against Croagunks as Makishimu Mask commented in the battle

Before long one Croagunk stood above the others as the winner

"we have our winner!" Makishimu Mask shouted out as the crowds cheered

"I guess this is understandable" Said Ken as he didn't understand the logic of having an appearance contest

"it's time for the Festival!" Makishimu Mask shouted out as the festival drum was soon drummed

Everyone and their Croagunks started to dance as Makishimu Mask sings in the festival. Ken sweatdropped as he better steps out of doing this.

"let's dance!" a nearby girl said as she pulled Ken to the festival dance.

"eh! Wait!" Ken tried to return but he was instantly force into the festival dance.

"_why did I get force into this?"_ Ken lifts his hands up as he followed everyone's dance move

Makishimu Mask continued to sing out before he spotted Ken

"AAAAhhhh!" Makishimu shouted out as he jumped off the stage and runs towards Ken

"you!" he shouted as he grabs Ken's shoulder "you're Ken of Lavender Town, right!?"

Ken nodded a bit dumbly as he was surprised by the Gym leader's out burst

"hahahahaha! Everyone! Look who I have here!" Makishimu mask shouted out as he slaps Ken's back a few times "here I have is Ken of Lavender Town! The one and only Trainer to have ever battled the Sinnoh League Champion, Shirona to her fullest!"

The crowds instantly formed around them as Ken got asked by a lot of questions by a lot of people

"hahahaha! To think that the Ken would come to our town!" Makishimu mask laughed out "say! What brings you here!?"

"I guess you can say that I'm here for a gym battle" Said Ken while shrugging his shoulders a bit.

"I see! I see!" Makishimu Mask shouted before taking out a Pokeball "then let us have it here and now!"

"eh? But your Gym" Said Ken but Makishimu Mask just laughed out

"it's fine! It's fine! The only way to get a Gym Badge is to defeat a Gym Leader, right!?" Makishimu Mask shouted out as Ken nodded "then you only need to defeat me then! It doesn't matter if we battled it out here or at the Gym!"

"o-ok" Said Ken before the two got into the festival arena

"this is going to be three on three!" Makishimu Mask shouted out as he called out a Floatzel to the field "beat all three and you earn yourself the Fen Badge!"

"alright" Ken nodded as he calls out Drapion to the field "let's do this, Drapion!"

Drapion nodded while pinching its pincers around

"let's go! Floatzel!" Makishimu Mask shouted as Floatzel nodded

The two stared off before charging towards the other

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	22. Chapter 22

"**speaking"**

"_**Thinking"**_

**On with the story**

Ken was climbing up a cliff, as he had Gabite and Lairon helping him

After journeying to Pastoria city, Ken battled against Makishimu Mask and won the Fen Badge

He is right now on the way to Celestic town as he had to pass some forests and some cliffs before reaching to the place

Gabite and Lairon climbs the Cliff while Ken was holding on to them

"just a few more climbs" Said Ken as Gabite and Lairon continued climbing up before they reached to the top

"good work" Ken smiled as he calls back Gabite and Lairon to their Pokeball

Ken continued on foot, he ventured into the forest as he encountered some Wild Pokemons who were living there. He waved at a pair of Pachirisu who smiled and waved at him. Ken left the area before Darkrai appeared out the shadows as the Pachirisu were startled by its appearance and scrammed

The Pitch Black Pokemon looks to them before disappearing into the shadow and followed Ken

* * *

Ken enters a route lounge as he went to the receptionist security and got his permission to enter the town

he now arrives at Celestic Town as he sees the amazing town filled with the many histories of Sinnoh

"Said Shirona that I would meet her here" Said Ken as he looks around for any signs of Shirona before activating his Poketch, but it ran out of batteries "darn it"

Ken went to a nearby Café as he ordered some dessert while changing the batteries of his Poketch

As he was doing so, someone came running past him

"I want the special Celestial Banana Cookie Ice Cream special!" the person exclaimed to a waitress

"I'm sorry, but we've ran out of the ingredients today" the waitress replied making the person sulk

"eeeh? But you've promised me that you would leave one for me!" the person pouted

"I'm really sorry! But that customer just ordered it before you and policy are policy" the waitress said pointing to Ken who finished changing the batteries of his Poketch

Ken dialed Shirona's number on the Poketch as he instantly hears the sound of a Poketch ringing near him.

Ken turns around and finds Shirona looking back at him in surprise

"Ken?" "Shirona?" The two looks at each other as the waitress close her mouth that formed an O shape

* * *

After the whole accidental meeting, Ken and Shirona were sitting together as a waitress serves them some drinks.

"to think that I would meet you at my favorite hometown café" Said Shirona as she gave back the menu to the waitress.

"coincidental like a Xatu? I guess" Said Ken in a wise voice

"I guess so" Shirona replied with a smile

"I'll leave with your orders" the waitress said as she leaves the two while having a smile

"now that I remember, you have a certain liking to ice cream, don't you?" Ken asked before pushing his dessert towards Shirona "here you can have it, I haven't touched it yet"

"are you sure? I mean you've ordered it first" Said Shirona to Ken

"it's fine. "always be gentle as a Miltank to women" is what my grandpa always said" Said Ken as Shirona smiles before taking a spoonful of ice cream and instantly enjoys the taste

"here is your love love special Combee couple smoothie!" the waitress came back with a drink that had two straw combined into it "enjoy!"

"eh? We didn't order this" Ken told the waitress a bit confused

"it's a special order!" the waitress replied with a smile before having a cheeky smile to Shirona who blushed a bit

"hey! Kia!" Shirona exclaimed but the waitress just walks away all happy

"geez, that girl never changed since then" Shirona grumbles a bit

"friends of yours?" asked Ken with a curious look.

"since Trainer school" Shirona stated while taking another spoonful of her ice cream "she always liked doing this to me and to someone who she thinks I like"

"someone you like?" Ken blinked a few times before realizing what she meant "oh, seeing you're the Champion and all, I guess it's obvious that you get a lot of admirers"

"they only see me as the Champion, other than that I'm nothing else to them" Said Shirona with a bit of a frown "if I'm ever wanting to see someone, I want to be seen as who I am, not my title"

"I see you as yourself, though" Said Ken making Shirona look to him "strong, graceful, and kind. That's who you are, Shirona. Anyone who sees you as the champion must have a Slowpoke of a personality"

Shirona blushed a bit as her blonde hair covered her eyes "i-I see"

Ken smiles as he didn't realize his words effect towards her. Kia snickers as she cheekily grins look at the two

"_looks like Shirona has a boyfriend now~! I've got to get this to everyone!"_

* * *

After the short meeting in the café, Ken was being guided around the town by Shirona who gave him a tour of her hometown

"and this is the last spot of our tour" Said Shirona as she showed Ken a giant building behind her "the Celestic Town Research Center. this is the place where my grandmother, Prof. Karashina researches the history of Sinnoh"

Ken hummed in curiosity as he finds many statues around the place

"is this a statue of one of the two legendary Pokemon?" Ken asked as he was looking at the statue of Dialga

Shirona nodded before she looks to the statue of Dialga, seeing how much history is stored within the statue.

"the Pokemon who controls time, Dialga. it is said to be able to manipulate time to its own will" Said Shirona before looking to another statue beside Dialga "and here is the Pokemon who controls over space, Palkia. Just like Dialga, this Pokemon manipulate space"

"in ancient times, when the world was never born, Palkia created space and Dialga created time, and the two Pokemon would eventually create our world"

"what about those?" Ken asked as he was pointing to two other statues near Palkia and Dialga

"those are Giratina and Arceus" Shirona replied as she and Ken walks towards the two statues "Giratina is unlike Palkia or Dialga, this Pokemon is said to rule a world that is reverse to ours"

"reverse to ours?" Ken asked confused as Shirona nodded

"there have been many theories from time to time but many believed that there is another world or maybe even more than the world we know" Shirona explained "it is like looking at a mirror, our world and the reverse world"

"then how about this Arceus?" Ken asked looking at the statue "does this Pokemon govern a certain element?"

"It does" Shirona replied "and its our whole world"

"what?" Ken asked confused

"this Pokemon is unlike the other three. This Pokemon is truly a God" Said Shirona looking at the statue "none knows where Arceus came from, but it is the Pokemon that created the entire universe and the Pokemon and us humans"

"amazing" Said Ken amazed to know such a Pokemon have existed

"and it's also said that Arceus is always watching Pokemons and Humans as we are like its Children" a voice spoke as Ken and Shirona turns around to see an old woman wearing a lab coat

"Grandmother" Shirona greeted her with a smile before looking to Ken "let me introduce you to her, Ken"

"her name is Prof. Karashina, she's the Celestic Research Head Professor and my grandmother"

"pleasure to meet you, mam" Said Ken with a slight bow as a sign of respect to the elder

"the pleasure is all mine" Karashina said as she eyed Ken and started walking around him

"um…" Ken muttered out as Karashina looks at him up and down

"you've caught a very fine young man, Shirona" Karashina said as she looks at Ken in the eye "strong yet kind eyes..fufufu, you don't see young men with eyes like him nowadays"

"t-thanks, I guess?" Said Ken as he thought that she was complimenting her

"haaa, I can finally relax for my granddaughter has found her man" Karashina said with a smile as Shirona instantly blushed from her grandmother's words

"Grandmother!" Shirona exclaimed a bit embarrassed "he's my friend!"

"if he is your friend, then why are you blushing so much? Hmm? Is it because you've got hit with his Attract?" Karashina said as this made Shirona blushed harder

"grandmother! Will you stop it!" Shirona exclaimed as Karashina chuckles before the elder looks at Ken

"my granddaughter is a bit of an airhead but please bear with her, sonny" Karashina said as Shirona blushed even more

"o-okay?" Said Ken in reply

"grandmother!" Shirona screamed at her grandmother as she couldn't take it

* * *

After getting the tour of the town, Ken was invited to Shirona's home to stay for the night

"here we are" Said Shirona as she opened the door of her home before entering in with Ken following by

"sorry for intruding" Said Ken as he politely takes off his shoes before stacking them to the shoe rack and then use the house slippers, provided by Shirona

"settle in, I'll make some tea" Said Shirona as she went to the kitchen while Ken sat in the living room

As he sat there, he saw that there were many pictures around the room

Ken looks to one picture as he sees a Young Shirona smiling so happily as she was crowned the Sinnoh League Champion

He smiles before looking to the others; a picture of her with the Elite Four, a picture of her with her grandmother in her younger days, and lastly the picture of her with him in their victory of winning the Indigo League together

Ken took the picture frame and smiled to it before feeling something rubbing against his leg

He looks down and sees Shirona's Glaceon rubbing its head to his leg

Ken place back the picture frame before kneeling down and started petting Glaceon's head

"looks like Glaceon remembers you, Ken" Said Shirona as she came back with a tray of tea

She placed the tray to the table as she places one cup for her before the other for Ken

"I'm just glad that Glaceon remembers me as a friend rather than an opponent" Said Ken scratching Glaceon's under chin that got the Pokemon to smile in delight "first impression to other Pokemon is always the important moment for a trainer"

"true" Said Shirona sitting down as Glaceon went to her and jumped to her lap "but Glaceon is gentle"

Shirona started to pet Glaceon's back as the Ice Type Pokemon nuzzles to Shirona's hand

Ken smiles before sitting down and takes his cup of tea

* * *

The day turned to night as Ken was at Shirona's home backyard as her Pokemon were out on the field

"long time no see, Garchomp" Said Ken to Shirona's partner Pokemon as he petted her head

Garchomp smiled as it leans its head to Ken's hand

"now that I think about it" Said Ken before calling out Gabite "I think a certain someone might want to meet you"

"oh, a Gabite, and a rather unique one" Shirona came out of her home in a baby blue nightdress as Glaceon was beside her

"I've caught him a few weeks back" Said Ken petting Gabite's head "after that, we got strong together with everyone, right Gabite?"

Gabite nodded as it then looks to Garchomp

"mind letting me see the Sinnoh Pokemon, you've caught?" Shirona asked as Ken nodded with a smile before calling out everyone to the field

Golurk appeared before the Automaton Pokemon got into a glaring contest with Garchomp as the two were ready for a fight

"easy now, we're here as friends, not enemies," Ken told the two as he eased them off of each other

"I see that Golurk wants a rematch with Garchomp" Said Shirona with a slight giggle before looking to the other Pokemons, Ken had with him

"a Gabite, a Lairon, a Starly, a Drapion, and Golurk. You've got five Pokemons, huh?" Shirona asked As Ken nodded "why did you decided to start with a new team?"

"let's just say that "a recently evolved Buttefree must fly free into the outside world filled with the unknown", like that?" Said Ken with a smile

"I see" Said Shirona with a smile as she petted Gabite's head "I know that this is a bit forward, but mind having a small battle with me?"

"sure" Said Ken before looking to Golurk who pumped up his fists "Golurk here seems to be very eager for a fight"

Garchomp let out a cry to Shirona as she nodded "and so is Garchomp"

* * *

Ken was now facing against Shirona in her hometown as the two were standing in the grass field and Ken's other Pokemons with Glaceon are the spectators

"a quick round should be good" Said Shirona as Ken nodded

"ready Golurk?" Ken asked as Golurk punched both of its fists together in response

"ladies first! Garchomp! Dragon Rush!" Shirona ordered out as Garchomp growls before dashing towards Golurk in the Dragon Rush

"start off with Dragon Rush, eh?" Said Ken with a smirk "Golurk! Trick Room! And then follow it up with Shadow Punch!"

Golurk's eyes glowed purple before the Trick Room encased their battlefield

Garchomp came dashing with the Dragon Rush but Golurk dashed in response before firing the Shadow Punch

The two attacks collided against each other as Golurk and Garchomp skidded from the attack but were undamaged

"Golurk! Dynamic Punch!" Ken punched out his fist as Golurk flew towards Garchomp at high speed with its right fist pulled back

"Garchomp! Dig!" Shirona ordered out as Garchomp digs a hole underground and dodged the incoming Dynamic Punch

"oh no you don't! Golurk! Direct that Dynamic Punch to the ground!" Ken shouted as Golurk came flying down before punching the ground with its Dynamic Punch

The Dynamic Punch made the ground shake before it shattered and breaks

Garchomp came flying out of the ground as the Dragon Pokemon readied its talon at Golurk

"not bad, Ken. You've created a battle strategy against Garchomp's dig, I see" Said Shirona with a smile "Garchomp! Draco Meteor!"

Garchomp charged up energy in its jaw before firing an energy ball to the sky that exploded as dozens of energy balls came raining down

"use Darkest Lariat while spinning to block the attack!" Ken shouted as Golurk's fists were covered in dark energy before the Automaton Pokemon spins around like a top as the energy attack came bouncing off of it "now charge through!"

Golurk came spinning at Garchomp as the spinning Darkest Lariat attack hits Garchomp hard

Garchomp grunts in pain as the Dragon pokemon came crashing to the field

"not bad! Flamethrower!" Shirona shouted out as Garchomp got up before spewing out flames at Golurk

"charge forth and use Dynamic Punch!" Ken shouted as Golurk charged towards Garchomp with both of its fist up

The flames hits Golurk hard but the Automaton Pokemon keeps on charging towards Garchomp

Garchomp keeps firing out the Flamethrower before it soon ran out of power

Golurk swipes away the flames before readying its Dynamic Punch but soon stop when a loud explosion brought out everyone's attention to the town

"an explosion!?" Ken exclaimed in surprise

"it came from the Research Facility!" Shirona exclaimed before running towards the town with Garchomp and Glaceon following

"wait! Shirona!" Ken exclaimed before following her "come on guys!"

Golurk and the others nodded as they followed their trainer

**Ski**

* * *

The Celestic Research Facility was burning in flames as a giant robotic machine that was in the form of a giant Machamp

The giant machine was destroying the research facility as it breaks it down with its robotic arms

Many scientists were running away as Karashina were helping them evacuate

"go away!" Karashina shouted before looking to the giant robot that was destroying the research facility

"Grandmother!" Karashina heard Shirona's shouting as she turns to see her and Ken running to her

"Shirona! Ken!" Karashina stated in surprise

"what's going on here!?" Ken asked before looking to the giant machine that was wrecking the place "what is that?! A robot!?"

"just a few minutes ago, we found thieves entering the research lab where we kept the Adamant Orb and Luxurious Orb! Those thieves then called out this robot and started to wreck the place!" Karashina said as the giant robot looks to them

"_**well well, if it ain't the duet Indigo League Champion"**_ a voice spoke out of the robot machine as Ken's eyes widen in surprise

"this voice!" Ken exclaimed in surprise before laughter heard out

Prepare for trouble!  
And make it double!

The mecha Machoke's head opened as Yamato and Kosaburo appeared

To protect the world from devastation!  
To unite all peoples within our nation!  
To denounce the evils of truth and love!  
To extend our reach to the stars above!  
Yamato!  
Kosaburo!  
Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!  
Surrender now, or prepare to fight!

"I knew it! It's you two again!" Ken shouted as he gritted his teeth in anger

"long time no see, Mr. Champion" Kosaburo said

"I see that you got with your duet" Yamato added in

"why are you two here!?" Ken demanded

"as you might know, this two orbs have very special property in them" Yamato said as she looks to the side as they had in their possession, the Adamant orb and the Luxurious orb "by studying them, Team Rocket will sure be able to summon the two Legendary Pokemon of time and space, and gain control of them!"

"how foolish can you be!? Are you trying to repeat what Team Galactic failed to do!?" Karashina shouted "you will anger Palkia, and Dialga, even Giratina as well as Arceus himself!"

"ha! We aren't as foolish as those Team Galactic! We Team Rocket will succeed in what they've failed!" Kosaburo exclaimed "our Prof. Bamba is a genius in Pokemon Control! We've controlled many rare Pokemons already!"

Kosaburo heard a ringtone near him as he picks out a phone

"hello?" Kosaburo asked

"IT'S NANBA!" someone shouted out before the call ended

"as I was saying" Kosaburo said before he and Yamato locks in the mecha Machamp's cockpit "_**we will be taking these orbs and soon Team Rocket will rule the world!"**_

"these guys never changed! Go! Golurk!" Ken shouted out as Golurk flies in the air before flying towards the Mecha Machamp

"_**I don't think so!"**_ Yamato shouted out as the Mecha Machamp swatted Golurk to the ground like it was a weak Ninjask

"Golurk!" Ken shouted out

"_**our Mecha Machamp has been specifically designed to endure all manner of attacks! Not one Pokemon you have can ever deal a dent to this big boy!"**_ Kosaburo explained as the Mecha Machamp pumps up its fist

"let's see about that! Garchomp! Dragon Rush!" Shirona shouted as Garchomp growls before jumping up and then dashed towards the Mecha Machamp

The attack hits its target as a big explosion blew out

Everyone watched as the dust blew out and revealed that Garchomp's Dragon Rush did no damage at all to the machine

"_**hahaha! Too bad so sad!"**_ Yamato spoke out while laughing

"not yet! Golurk!" Ken shouted as Golurk gets up and flies into the air "Dynamic Punch!"

Golurk flies towards the Mecha Machamp as the Automaton pokemon sends its Dynamic Punch straight at the Mecha Machamp

"_**we told you It's useless!"**_ Kosaburo shouted as the Mecha Machamp grabs Golurk and clench the Pokemon hard in its grasp

"Golurk!" Ken shouted out as Golurk grunted in pain

"_**hahahaha, even the Indigo Champion's Golurk deal no damage at all"**_ Yamato said laughing as the Mecha Machamp tightens its hold on Golurk

"Garchomp! Go and save Golurk!" Shirona shouted as Garchomp flied towards Golurk to help him but the Mecha Machamp grabbed Garchomp and started to squeeze on the Dragon Pokemon

"Garchomp!" Shirona shouted out as Garchomp let out a cry of pain

"_**don't you losers ever learn?"**_ Kosaburo asked

"Drapion! Gabite! Cross Poison and Giga Impact!" Ken shouted as both Pokemon fired out their attacks at the Mecha Machamp

The attacks hits the target but it held the same result

"_**it didn't work! Hahahaha!"**_ Yamato laughed out before the other two arms of the Mecha Machamp transformed into giant tubes and air started to get sucked into it "_**we'll be taking your Pokemons now!"**_

Gabite and Drapion tried to hold their ground but they soon got sucked into the vacuum

"Drapion! Gabite!" Ken shouted before gasping in shock as Starly and even Lairon got sucked in

Shirona holds on with her grandmother as the vacuum power was so strong

She looks in shock as Glaceon tried to hold her ground but soon got sucked away

"Glaceon!" Shirona holds onto Glaceon before she and her Pokemon got sucked into the vacuum

"Shirona!" Karashina and Ken shouted out

"_**looks like we got a stowaway, Setsuburo"**_ Yamato said

"_**Yeah"**_ Kosaburo agreed with Yamato "_**and It's Kosaburo!"**_

"let everyone go or else!" Ken shouted as Yamato and Kosaburo just laughs in response

"_**or else what? We know that your other Pokemon are back in Kanto! You're out of Pokemon and out of options!"**_ Yamato laughed out as the Mecha Machamp turns to walk away

"wait!" Ken shouted as he chased after the Mecha Machamp

"Ken!" Karashina shouted out

"_**all we got to do now is to give the professor the orbs and give these Pokemons to Sakaki-sama"**_ Yamato said

"_**what about her? The stowaway?"**_ Kosaburo asked looking at a screen that showed the image of Shirona and the other captured Pokemon

"_**dump her out for all I care"**_ Yamato replied "_**we've got no use for her"**_

"I said wait!" Ken shouted out as he jumps and grabs a hold of the Mecha Machamp's leg before starting to climb up

"_**hey, we got another stowaway on our leg"**_ Kosaburo said

"_**shake it off"**_ Yamato said as the Mecha Machamp shakes its leg and sends Ken flying before crashing to the ground

"_**now let's get these orbs to the professor"**_ Yamato said

"wait right there!" Ken shouted as he got back up "give back Shirona and the others!"

"_**oh please!"**_ Yamato said as the Mecha Machamp looks at Ken "_**what can you do? You don't have any Pokemon with you! You'd better give up or you'll get hurt!"**_

Ken gritted his teeth before he glared hard at the Mecha Machamp before he clenched his fists tight "unforgivable…unforgivable!"

"UNFORGIVABLE!" Ken shouted out as his eyes turned red for a moment

"_**what the heck? The guy turned angry all of the sudden"**_ Kosaburo said before he saw a shadow looming around Ken as Darkrai appeared

"that's….Darkrai!" Karashina exclaimed in surprise to see the Pitch Black Pokemon

Ken looks at Darkrai as the Pitch Black Pokemon looks back at Ken and nodded

"go! Shadow Ball!" Ken shouted as Darkrai formed a sphere of dark energy before firing it at the Mecha Machamp

"_**haha! Won't work!"**_ Yamato shouted as the Mecha Machamp blocked the attack, but the force of the Shadow Ball pushed it back "_**what the!?"**_

"follow it up with Evil Shade!" Ken ordered out as Darkrai fires a beam of dark ring energies at the Mecha Machamp and instantly destroyed one of its four arms

"_**how!?"**_ Yamato shouted out as the Mecha Machamp lost one of its robotic arms

"Dark Pulse!" Ken shouted as Darkrai charged its energy into a sphere before it fired its Dark Pulse. Another robotic arm was destroyed and Golurk was freed.

"Golurk! Use Dynamic Punch and help Garchomp get free!" Ken shouted as Golurk nodded before sending its Dynamic Punch at the other robotic arm and freed Garchomp

"Garchomp save Shirona and the others by using Dragon Rush!" Ken ordered out as Garchomp let out a roar before dashing towards the Mecha Machamp with the Dragon Rush

"_**counter it!"**_ Yamato screamed before Garchomp broke right through the Mecha Machamp's armor and made a hole right through it

"_**NO WAY!"**_ Yamato and Kosaburo screamed as the Mecha Machamp exploded

Kosaburo and Yamato were instantly send flying as their mecha robot was destroyed

* * *

"how on earth did the super Mecha got destroyed so easily!? The professor said that it was supposed to be invincible!" Yamato exclaimed before looking to Kosaburo who was reading a manual book "what are you doing?"

"the manual said that the armor will wear out if hit with continuous attacks, and it needs an hour to recharge back its defense" Kosaburo reads out the manual as Yamato's jaw drop

"TEAM ROCKET IS BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"

* * *

Shirona and the others were falling from the sky as Ken runs towards Shirona and jumps up

He caught her as he crashed to the ground with her on top

"ow…you ok, Shirona?" Ken asked as Shirona nodded in reply while holding Glaceon

Golurk and Garchomp landed near them as so did the other Pokemons

Karashina smiled before seeing Darkrai holding the Adamant orb and the Luxurious orb and gave it to her

"thank you for the assistance, Darkrai" Karashina thanked the Pitch Black Pokemon as Darkrai nodded before disappearing into the shadow

Karashina smiled before looking to Ken and Shirona as the two stands back up with each other and the two smiled to their Pokemon

"_looks to me that Ken is the best Nidoking for Shirona who is a lone Nidoqueen"_ Karashina thought with a smile

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	23. Chapter 23

"**speaking"**

"_**Thinking"**_

**On with the story**

The next day had come as the destroyed Celestic Research Facility was getting fixed up

"get some bricks over there and then another around the broken lab!" Karashina ordered out as everyone worked hard in rebuilding the place

Golurk, Drapion, Lairon, and Gabite helped out as Golurk lifts off a broken piece of ruble before taking it away

Drapion helps out by taking away some rubble with Lairon while Gabite was destroying some broken metal rods that were in the way

"thanks, Golurk" Karashina said as Golurk nodded before taking away the broken rubble

"grandmother!" someone called out as Karashina turns to see her granddaughter coming with her Pokemon

"sorry that it took me so long, i'd had to get some help from the townsfolks" Said Shirona as some town workers came to help

"oh! Appreciate it" Karashina said with a smile before realizing Ken wasn't with them "where's Ken?"

"he's at the Pokemon Center" Shirona replied, "he said something about bringing extra muscle to help out"

"extra muscle?" Karashina asked

"hey!" someone hollered out as the two looks up and sees Ken riding on Aerodactyl

Aerodactyl flied down as Ken got off its back. "sorry I'm late" Said Ken

"oh it's fine" Karashina replied "where are the Extra Muscle you were bringing?"

"right here" Ken replied as he takes out some Pokeballs before throwing them into the air

From the Pokeballs, appeared Pikachu, Rhyperior, Alakazam, Machamp, and Poliwrath

"let's help them out, you guys" Said Ken as his Pokemon nodded before they all went to help to rebuild the Research Facility with the others

"that Rhydon evolved into a Rhyperior, huh Ken?" Shirona asked as Ken nodded

"surprised me as well when Fuji-san called me to inform about them evolving" Said Ken before Pikachu came jumping to his shoulder.

"Ara, Pichu evolved too?" Said Shirona before Pikachu jumped into her arms and nuzzles its cheeks to her, making Shirona giggle

* * *

Everyone worked together as they cleaned up the mess while rebuilding the research facility

Their effort nearly took the whole day, but they managed to nearly complete the research facility

"thank you everyone for your hard work!" Karashina said as she thanked everyone who came to help

"good work, you guys" Ken told to his Pokemon as they all smiled and let out their cries to Ken

After helping in rebuilt the research festival, Ken and Shirona head to her home for the night while Karashina stayed in sorting out some things for the research facility

"what a day" Said Ken while rolling his shoulders as he was tired "never worked this hard since I've started to take care of the farm back home"

"good job" Said Shirona as she carried Pikachu in her arms "Golurk and the others gave some big help in rebuilding the research facility"

"it's fine, it's fine" Ken replied "grandpa once said this "a Machamp must always lend a hand to other" even though Machamp has four arms"

Ken grins as Shirona smiles in response. The two continued to walk with each other to Shirona's home as they passed by a nearby ice cream store

"ice cream!" Shirona looks with a smile to the frozen delicacy

"you really love ice cream, don't you?" Said Ken with a smile

The two went to the ice cream store as Ken got a chocolate scoop while Shirona was in an eternal debate of which ice cream flavor to pick

"there's strawberry, chocolate, vanilla, cookie cream, blueberry, and even lychee! Aaah! I don't know which one to choose!" Said Shirona as Ken, Pikachu, and the Ice Cream store owner sweatdropped to her

"how about we get a six float scoops? We can share it with each other" Ken proposed before Pikachu called out to him "and also with Pikachu"

"good idea" Said Shirona with a smile "owner, six float scoops please!"

"alrighty" the ice cream store owner said as he went to make their order

After ordering, Ken and Shirona sat down at a nearby table as Pikachu sat on the table with them

"here you go" the owner came as he sets down the six float ice cream scoops on their table "enjoy"

"waaah, it looks so good!" Said Shirona as she takes her spoon and took a taste of the ice cream and smiles in joy "delicious!"

"I see" Said Ken as he shared his ice cream with Pikachu

* * *

After having their ice cream, they head back to Shirona's home where they find Karashina already home

"welcome back" Karashina greeted them as she wore casual house clothes "did you two enjoyed your date?"

"g-grandmother!" Shirona exclaimed while Ken sweatdropped while scratching his chin in awkward

* * *

After resting for the night in Shirona's home, Ken was up for the next day as he was going to continue his journey

"thank you for your hospitality" Said Ken as he bowed to Karashina and Shirona

"it's fine, friends of my granddaughter are always welcomed here" Karashina said with a smile "although if you want to thank us, why don't you settle down with my granddaughter?"

"grandmother!" Shirona exclaimed blushing hard

"what? I'm not getting younger and neither are you, you should start thinking of settling down in the future with someone nice" Karashina said before looking to Ken "like Ken here"

"guuuh!" Shirona blushed hard as Ken chuckles a bit

"well then, see you later, Ken" Said Shirona while still blushing a bit to her grandmother's previous statement "at the League"

Ken nodded as he shakes her hand in a tight yet gentle grasp.

"don't get another girl, please. I need someone to take care of Shirona here" Karashina said as Shirona glared at her grandmother in response

"I'll try" Ken replied with a small laugh before he turned and walked away

He waved them goodbye as Shirona and Karashina waved back

"he's a really fine man" Karashina said before letting out a long sigh and had a smile "I can finally hear the wedding bells"

"GRANDMOTHER!" Shirona exclaimed a bit annoyed before sighing as she looks at Ken's figure as it was getting smaller and smaller by the second. She smiles before looking to the sky "_you're the only one, Ken. The only one to got an Attract hit to my heart"_

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	24. Chapter 24

"**speaking"**

"_**Thinking"**_

**On with the story**

After leaving the Celestic Town, Ken was back in his journey to challenge the Sinnoh League before challenging Shirona in the Champion's league.

He was riding on Golurk's back as the Automaton Pokemon flies towards the next city, Hearthome city.

"nice breeze" Ken said as the wind blew around his face. Ken holds his cap in place as the wind nearly blew it away.

After five minutes of flying in the air, Ken arrived to Hearthome city

"thanks, Golurk" Ken thanked as the Automaton Pokemon nodded before getting called back to its Pokeball

Ken started walking in the city as he headed straight for the gym, but as how luck is with him, the Gym was closed

"this is getting too old" Ken said as he sighs before walking away to the Pokemon center

* * *

Ken sat down on the couch in the Pokemon center as he takes off his cap before running his hand through his head

"haaaa, is luck against me these days?" Ken asked himself before seeing a group of trainers running out of the Pokemon center

"let's go! we're going to be late for the Mikuri Cup!" "I know I know!" "I wonder if we get to see Mikuri-san!"

"Mikuri Cup?" Ken muttered out before he heard the sound of the tv near him

He looks to the tv as it showed some tv news about a contest in Hearthome city

"what's this contest about?" Ken muttered out before he sees a poster nearby the tv

He went to the poster and looks at it

""enter the Mikuri Cup and unleash your true beautiful passion!", is this some sort of beauty contest or something?" Ken asked

"it's something like that" someone answered as Ken turns to see a young teenager with orange reddish hair and had a Glameow beside her

"you are?" Ken asked

"my name is Nozomi from Snowpoint city, and this is my partner Glameow" the young teenager introduced herself as her Glameow meowed "we're here to participate in the Mikuri Cup"

"Ken of Lavender Town" Ken introduced himself as he shakes hand with her "travelling trainer"

"I knew that I somehow recognized you." Nozomi said smiling "you're the Ken who battled Shirona-san to her fullest in the Indigo League, right?"

"yeah, if you put it that way" Ken replied a bit embarrassed

"your battle was so amazing that even Contest's Coordinator were amazed" Nozomi said

"Coordinator?" Ken asked confused

"it's the name of Pokemon Trainers who only participate in Pokemon Contests" Nozomi explained

"I see" Ken said with a nod "then this Mikuri Cup is the same as those Pokemon Contests?"

"it is but it's kinda different" Nozomi replied "the Mikuri Cup is held by the Houen League Champion, Mikuri-san as this acts as a festival for trainers and coordinators"

"oooh" Ken said before looking to the poster as he looks to the corner end and sees who the judges are and one of them happens to be Melissa, the Hearthome Gym Leader

"why is a Gym Leader in here?" Ken asked

"that's Melissa-san, she's a bit special Gym Leader" Nozomi said with a smile "she sometimes travels around and enter Pokemon Contests and became a Top Coordinator. But in doing so, she always leaves her Gym Closed"

"I guess she closed it this time because of this tournament" Ken said before Nozomi got an idea

"then how about you join in?" Nozomi proposed

"me?" Ken asked pointing to himself "no offense, but I have no idea on what to do in this type of things"

"it will be fine! My Friend Hikari once made a friend of hers named Satoshi join in on the Mikuri Cup, last year!" Nozomi said

"I know of Satoshi, I've heard a lot of him from many people" Ken said

"then this is going to be a snap for you!" Nozomi said as she started pushing Ken outside the Pokemon Center

"but I still don't know the rules of this tournament" Ken told Nozomi

"I'll explain it to you on the way!" Nozomi said as she pushed Ken to the Mikuri Cup tournament hall

* * *

Ken and Nozomi were now in the Mikuri Cup Registration booth as they were going to signed up for it

Ken writes his name on the form as he gave it towards the receptionist

"alright, your name has been identified and your Pokedex entry has been filled in" the receptionist said as she gave back Ken's Pokedex before giving him a tray that had a red Ribbon case and a glass ball "here is your Ribbon Case and your Ball Capsules with the addition of a rule book"

"thank you" Ken replied as he takes away the items before he went to a café with Nozomi

"so the first part of the contest is a performance contest between Coordinator and Pokemon, huh? And the last part is the battle" Ken said reading the rule book of how a Pokemon Contest work

"yeah, and you can also perform in the battle to decrease your Opponents point as well" Nozomi added in "it's basically performing your Pokemon ability to entertain the judges and the audiences"

"I see" Ken said before looking to his ball capsules and the stickers provided with it "what are these for?"

"It'd be better if I show it to you" Nozomi said as she had one Pokeball encased in the ball capsule and the encased Pokeball had a flower sticker on "come on out! Gallade!"

The Pokeball popped out as flowers flied around before Gallade appeared

Ken hummed in amusement as he looks to his ball case and the stickers provide with it

"so it's function is to make the Pokemon come out in a dramatic entrance, huh?" Ken asked as Nozomi nodded

"like they all say "first impression is the best impression"" Nozomi said as Ken chuckled a bit in response

"I guess so" Ken replied with a smile

* * *

Ken was at a rented inn as the Mikuri Cup was starting tomorrow

He was in the middle of a phone call with Shirona

"_I see, the Mikuri Cup invites all Trainers and Coordinators alike after all"_ Shirona said as Ken had told her of what he had been doing today

"yeah, I'm surprised to see some trainers here" Ken said before sighing "if the Gym didn't close today, I wouldn't be here in the first place"

""always face a new challenge head strong like a Rhydon", right?" Shirona said with a smile "_I'm sure you will like doing this type of Contests for a change"_

"even if you say so" Ken said sighing a bit "the contest is tomorrow and the Pokemons I have are all for Gym Battles not one of them are suited for this type of thing"

"_true, but you have your strong bond with them, I'm sure you'd be able to think of something by then"_ Shirona said in reply while smiling "_I'd just know that you can, Ken"_

"yeah" Ken said with a smile

"_Shirona! When do you want your wedding day set?! Ask Ken while you're at it!"_ Karashina's voice was heard in the video call as Shirona instantly blushed

"_Grandmother!"_ Shirona exclaimed while Ken laughed a bit awkward hearing her words

"_I've got to go, Ken! Good luck!" _Shirona told Ken as he nodded before he hangs up the call

Ken sighs as he sat down on a chair before taking off his cap and placing it on the table beside him

"my strong bond, huh?" Ken asked as he looks to the ceiling before he got an idea

He quickly dialed Fuji's number as he awaits the call to be picked up and it did after a few seconds

A video screen of Fuji appeared as the old man had a smile

"hello_, Ken, long time no see"_ Fuji greeted Ken as Ken nodded back

"long time no see, Fuji-san" Ken replied "listen, I need some help"

* * *

The next day had come as the Mikuri Cup had begun

The crowd were cheering for the Coordinators that were entering the Mikuri Cup. "Welcome to the Mikuri Cup! Hosted by the Master himself, Mikuri-san!" Marian, the MC called to the crowd."I'm your announcer, Marian. It's a pleasure to be here with you today!"

"And this year's special event is taking place at the beloved Hearthome City!" Marian called. The crowd went wild, cheering for the Coordinators that were about to come up and the event that's about to happen.

* * *

Ken was at the waiting room as he was wearing a tuxedo and had a Darkrai masquerade on

"man, this thing is tight" Ken said tugging on his tie as the costume he was wearing was borrowed

He looks to the screen as Marian introduced the five judges

* * *

"Now, I'd like to introduce to you our wonderful judges! First, for all you know, Mr. Contesta!" Marian declared.

"I bid you good morning, and I'm looking forward to a spirited performance to everyone!" Mr. Contesta greeted with a smile. "Next up is the President of the Pokémon Fan Club, Mr. Sukizo!" Marian continued.

"I like it" Mr. Sukizo commented. "And finally, Hearthome's city very own Pokémon Center nurse, Nurse Joy!" Marian continued. The nurse blushed as she made her greeting.

"My heart here is just beating a little faster being here with Mikuri, thank you!" Nurse Joy admitted.

"Hearthome City, Gym Leader and a Top Coordinator! Melissa-san!"

"good day to you all! I can't wait to see! Beautiful! Amazing! Unbelievable! Performance for you all!" Melissa announced with a smile

"and our grand Coordinator! Mikuri-san!" Marian announced as Mikuri stands up

"good morning! Sinnoh!" Mikuri announced out loud as the fans cheered and screamed for him "I welcome you all to the Mikuri Cup that is being held in the beautiful Hearthome city!"

"let's show you what the winner of the Mikuri Cup will receive! Presenting the fabulous Violetta Ribbon!" Marian said as she showed everyone a purplish gold ribbon with purple ribbons as it shines "this Ribbon marks the winner of the Mikuri Cup and therefore this victory is just one giant sized step to the winding path to the Grand Festival"

The crowds cheered as they clapped their hands as loud as they can

"Alright then! Let's do it! Let's see what our Coordinators and their Pokémon have got! As we head onto the performance stage with our first entrance!" Marian announced as the first coordinator took the stage

* * *

Ken watched the screen as he learns how everyone performs their Pokemon's talent to the full potential in the performance stage

"I see now" Ken said looking at the tv as the first contestant use a Pichu and a Raichu together as the rules was that coordinators may use two Pokemons in the performance stage

The Pichu attracts the audience with its cuteness while the Raichu performs a great electric show for everyone

"using appeal and attack skills, that might help in getting high points, huh?" Ken said rubbing his chin

"not only that" someone spoke out as Ken turns around to see Nozomi walking towards him while wearing a Coordinator outfit "you look nice by the way"

"thanks, though this is the only male suit that they had left for me to borrow" Ken said with an embarrassed laugh before the two looks to the screen and sees the first Coordinator finished her performance well and she got high points

"a Pokemon's talent and a Coordinator's Bond with the Pokemon is what makes the performance stage very important, it will test how strong is your bond with your Pokemon, and that's why Coordinators train hard for this" Nozomi said looking to the screen as the next Coordinator was on the stage, performing

"yeah, I can see that" Ken said as he sees how the next coordinator's Pokemon performed gracefully on the stage "everyone here has a very strong bond with their Pokemon that it makes me feel a bit jealous for some reason"

"you being jealous?" Nozomi asked with a smile before hearing her name being called out

"well then, wish me luck" Nozomi said as Ken nodded and gives her a thumbs up

She then exited the waiting room as she prepared for her stage appeal. Ken sat down on the couch as he watched the tv. Nozomi appeared as she was next to perform

* * *

"Leafeon! Glameow! Ready Go!" Nozomi threw out two of her Pokeballs as Glameow and Leafeon appeared in a breezing wind

"Leafeon! Magical Leaf! Glameow jump in the wind!" Nozomi shouted as Leafeon let out a cry and a storm of glowing leaves flied out

Glameow curls up its tail before jumping up by using its tail as a spring

The feline Pokemon soars into the air as the magical lead surrounds Glameow and gives the Pokemon a shining coat of wind

"amazing! With Magical Leaf, Glameow is dancing in the air!" Marian exclaimed on the mic

"not done yet! Leafeon! Energy Ball! Glameow! Ice beam!" Nozomi shouted as Leafeon charged up a green energy ball before firing it into the air while Glameow fired its ice beam at the Energy ball

The ice Beam froze the Energy ball as it was encased in ice

"now Iron Tail!" Nozomi ordered out as Leafeon and Glameow jumped towards the frozen Energy ball before spinning their silver shining tail at the ice ball and shatters it, resulting in an explosion of green sparkles raining down the stage

"another spectacular performance by Top Coordinator Nozomi! Freezing the Energy Ball in ice before breaking it with Iron tail, the stage has been showered in beautiful sparkles!" Marian exclaimed

"I really love as their amazing way of artistic efforts built on itself!" Mr. Contesta commented.

"I like it!" Mr. Sukizo commented.

"I've never seen such an amazing performance!" Nurse Joy commented.

Mikuri then stood up, making his comment. "Indeed! A truly lovely sight! Today, we have been given a real gift!"

"amazing! And beautiful!" Melissa commented as she twirls around in joy

* * *

Ken watched how Nozomi performed as he smiled

"as expected from a pro, huh?" Ken said with a smile before he heard his name being called out "looks like it's time"

Ken takes out two encased Pokeballs as he looks at them before applying a wind theme sticker and a mist sticker to each one before heading out

* * *

After Nozomi's performance was over, everyone waited for the next Coordinator to perform

"now the next contestant! Ken!" Marian exclaimed before looking in surprise as she looks to the contestant list "I can't believe it folks! Our next contestant is the Ken! The Indigo League Champion and the world's only trainer to have ever won a draw against Sinnoh League's Champion, Shirona-san!"

The crowds wowed as they cheered out for Ken

Ken was behind the curtains as he sighs when his reputation was shouted out so loud

"I should've signed in with a different name" Ken said before the curtain slowly lifts up "here goes nothing"

"presenting! Ken!" Marian shouted on the mic as the crowds cheered

Ken takes a deep breath before exhaling out as the Trainer instantly ran towards the stage before calling out his Two Pokemons to the field "come on out! Poliwrath! Alakazam!"

His two encased Pokeballs pops out as Poliwrath appeared with water splashing out, while Alakazam appeared with mist covering its body before it blew out

"Poliwrath! Hydro Pump! Alakazam! Psychic!" Ken ordered out as Poliwrath fired a powerful stream of water to the air while Alakazam moves its spoons around before its eyes glowed light blue

The Hydro Pump bends around due to the psychic as Alakazam moves around its spoon in controlling it

"Poliwrath! Ice Beam!" Ken shouted as Poliwrath fired its ice beam at the Hydro Pump as it froze into ice "keep it up!"

"what are we seeing here folks!?" Marian exclaimed as Alakazam controlled the Water as it forms a giant aquatic ribbon before Poliwrath froze it with the ice beam "it's a giant ice ribbon!"

"now! Psybeam!" Ken shouted as Poliwrath crosses its spoon and fired a rainbow-colored beam at the giant ice sculpture, instantly making it shine in a rainbow color

"Poliwrath! Finish it up with a Focus Punch!" Ken shouted as Poliwrath jumps towards the giant ice sculpture before punching its right fist that was covered in energy, at the sculpture

The ice sculpture cracks before it shatters into pieces, and snow dusts started to rain down

Poliwrath jumps down beside Ken as Alakazam stood beside Ken

They then bowed as the crowds applaud them

"amazing! Ken had first made a giant sculpture of an ice ribbon and then shine in a beautiful rainbow color!" Marian commented as the judges wowed to the falling snow dust above and so did the crowds "and now we have beautiful glowing snow dust falling from above!"

"such amazing and beautiful performance!" Mr. Contestar commented

"I love it!" Mr. Sukizo commented

"what beauty!" Nurse Joy said as she looks in amazement to the falling snow

"elegant! Excellent!" Melissa exclaimed as she stands up in amazement to see the beautiful snow

"pure harmony! Pure majestic! This is by far the most beautiful performance between Coordinator and Pokemon, that I'd have ever seen in my whole life!" Mikuri said in high praise as he claps his hands for Ken, and soon the rest of the audience and the judges followed "as expected of the Indigo League champion!"

Ken and his Pokemon bowed to everyone as they smiled to each other

* * *

After performing, Ken went back to the waiting room where he was crowded by other Coordinators who wanted his autographs and a handshake with him

"Ken-san! I'm a huge fan!" "can I ask for an autograph!?" "a handshake, please!" "please take a picture with me!"

Everyone crowded Ken as he was cornered to the wall

"uh…can you guys back up a bit?" Ken asked as he was bit uncomfortable being crowded too much

"alright you guys, break it off" Nozomi came in to the rescue as she clapped her hands "give the guy some space"

Everyone soon backs away as Ken sighed in relief

"thanks for the save" Ken said as he adjusted his mask before deciding to take it off "man, performing on stage gives me shivers"

"yeah, all first-timers get that" Nozomi said "but you performed amazing! I've never seen such performance in my whole life, well other than Hikari's Fire Ice performance"

"thanks, but I couldn't have done it without Poliwrath, and Alakazam" Ken said as he looks to his two Pokemon and smiled "they deserve the applause, not me"

"you're too modest!" Nozomi said as she slapped his back "it was your bond with your pokemon that made it possible! Stop being too modest!"

"hahaha" Ken laughed a bit as he rubs the back of his head in embarrassment while Poliwrath and Alakazam smiled to their trainer

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	25. Chapter 25

"**speaking"**

"_**Thinking"**_

**On with the story**

After all Coordinators have performed in the first round, everyone awaits the result of who will move on to the next round

"talk about a cloud of suspense" Said Ken as he sees every coordinator in the room, looking intently to the tv, while some were praying "I guess even in Contests, everyone wants to win"

"yeah, this is by far the tensest part of being in one" Said Nozomi before Marian appeared on screen

_"Sorry to have kept you all waiting!"_ Marian called. _"And so, after a lenghty discussion, the __16 __Coordinators moving on to the exciting second stage __are now to be revealed!"_

The screen changes as 16 cards appeared as they all shuffles around before revealing the 16 coordinators who will be moving to the second round

Ken watched the cards as they flipped to show the Coordinator's face and he saw him in one of the cards

"I'm in?" Asked Ken surprise before getting a slap to the back by Nozomi

"you sure are!" Said Nozomi before she saw her own face in the card

"seeing how you perform amazing; I don't find it to be surprising" Said Ken

* * *

After the first round of the performance and was chosen to appear on the second round

Everyone headed in for the night as the next round is held tomorrow

Ken was at his hotel room as he was in a video call with Shirona

"_I watched the contest! That was some amazing performance!"_ Shirona said with a smile

"thanks" Ken replied "it took me a whole night to get Alakazam and Poliwrath to perform well today but it all paid off"

"_you amaze me every time, Ken"_ Shirona said "_if you ever have the time, come to Celestic Town's Pokemon Contest, they're going to be held in 2 weeks or so"_

"ok, I'll be there" Said Ken with a smile

"_wear that tuxedo again, Ken. And lose the mask"_ Karashina appeared on screen, behind Shirona as she surprised them both "_and this time proposed to her if you can!"_

"_Grandmother!"_ Shirona screamed as she chased after her grandmother who ran away

"_see ya later, Ken!"_ Karashina said as she runs from her granddaughter who was blushing hard

"hahaha….alright" Ken replied with an awkward smile and laugh as he hanged up the call, knowing that it's going to be a while before Shirona calls again

Ken decided to dial Fuji's number as the Poketch rings a few times before Fuji appeared on screen

"hello, Ken! I've watched the Contest! As expected of you to pull of an amazing performance!" Fuji said as Ken nodded with a smile

"thanks, Fuji-san but it was thanks to Poliwrath and Alakazam that we made it to the next round" Said Ken

"_what are you talking about, Ken? Poliwrath and Alakazam couldn't pull off the performance without you, you are their Trainer therefore it is important for you to be there for them"_ Fuji told Ken

"I guess so" Said Ken before looking to the moon in the sky as it was at its full form "this world sure is filled with so many things that I've never seen before"

"_Ken?"_ Fuji speak out as Ken looks to the moon before looking back to Fuji

"ah, sorry, I was just thinking what else is still out there? The many adventures that I've not go through" Said Ken

"_never be a Slowpoke in adventures, right?"_ Fuji said as Ken chuckles in response

"yeah, I've only been into a small part of the world, there must be still hundreds of Pokemons I've never seen before and thousands of battles out there" Said Ken

"_I see, your grandfather was never the type to stay in spot, after all"_ Fuji said as Ken smiled

"well, good night, Fuji-san, got a big round tomorrow" Said Ken as Fuji nodded

"_good night, Ken, and good luck. Everyone is rooting for you"_ Fuji said as Ken nodded back before hanging up the call

Ken then looks to the moon one last time before heading in to rest for the night

* * *

The next day of the Mikuri Cup came as it was time for the battle performance

Ken was up against his first opponent as he had Golurk and Hitmonchan out of the field

"Thunder Punch and Dynamic Punch! Let's go!" Shouted Ken as Hitmonchan and Golurk jumps towards their Opponents' Pokemon and sends their combo Punch attack straight at them

The two opponent Pokemon were sent flying to the air before crashing to the field, knocked out

"Battle out!" Exclaimed Marian as the judges had x marks on their judging panel, indicating that the battle was over "the winner is Ken!"

Golurk and Hitmonchan raised their fists as Ken pumped up his fist to the win

"amazing and powerful performance by Ken yet again!" Exclaimed Marian as everyone cheered for the trainer "he moves on to the semifinals!"

* * *

Ken went to the waiting room where he got the paparazzi on him

"crap!" Ken ran away as the paparazzi chased after him

He ran around the contest area before he was pulled to the corner by Nozomi

"Nozomi?" Said Ken before Nozomi shushed him

Nozomi took a peek as the paparazzi were looking around for Ken before running off to search for him

"the coast is clear" Said Nozomi as she and Ken got out of the corner

"thanks for the save" Said Ken "those reporters keep popping out like Buneary in mating season"

"it's fine and congrats on winning your first ever Pokemon Contest Battle" Nozomi congratulated Ken as he smiled in response

"thanks" Ken replied before the two heads off to see the matchup for the semi-final

* * *

After a 30-minute break, the matchups for the semifinals have been decided

The cards were being shuffled as it will show the remaining contestants on who will be against who

Ken and Nozomi watched the screen as the cards were shuffled before the cards paired up and revealed the matchups as Ken was up against Nozomi

The two looks in surprise before looking to each other

"I guess we're going to battle, huh?" Said Ken as Nozomi nodded

"wouldn't have it any other way" Nozomi replied as the two had fiery auras battling against each other

* * *

After the first and second round of the semifinals, it was time for the third match as it was Ken vs Nozomi

"we now reached to the third match of the contest! Ken of Lavender Town vs Nozomi of Snowpoint city!" Marian announced on the mic as both coordinators took their spot at their side of the battlefield

"to a good battle" Said Ken as Nozomi nodded before taking out her Pokeballs with Ken doing the same

"Glameow! Leafeon! Ready! Go!" Nozomi threw out the Pokeballs as Leafeon and Glameow appeared in a bubble before it bursts

"Golurk! Hitmonchan! Let's bring the house down!" Shouted Ken as he threw out both Pokeballs as Golurk appeared in a dark haze while Hitmonchan appeared out in fire

"both contestants pokemon appeared in true performance! Let us see who will be the winner! The time starts now!" Marian announced as the timer started ticking

"Glameow! Shadow Claw! Leafeon! Back her up with Magical Leaf!" Shouted Nozomi as Leafeon let out a cry before a storm of glowing leaves were sent flying towards Glameow

Glameow's paw was covered in shadow as it forms a black claw before the feline pokemon rides in the storm of the Magical Leaf and flied towards Golurk and Hitmonchan

"Golurk! Catch Glameow! Hitmonchan! Jump on Golurk's back and send a Mach Punch at Leafeon!" Shouted Ken as Golurk raises both of its hand and caught Glameow as her attack failed

Then Hitmonchan use Golurk's back as a jump pedal before punching its Mach Punch and send it flying towards Leafeon, hitting the target head on

Leafeaon let out a cry of pain as it was sent skidding back

Golurk grabs a hold of Glameow and swings the feline Pokemon around before throwing her towards Leafeon, crashing them with each other

"Glameow! Leafeon!" Shouted Nozomi as both of her Pokemon got back up

"Golurk use Trick Room!" Ken ordered out as Golurk nodded before its eyes glowed purple. The battle field was covered in the Trick Room before it disappeared. "Hitmonchan! Time to ride!"

Hitmonchan nodded before riding on Golurk's back as the Automaton Pokemon flew up before rocketing towards Glameow and Leafeon at high speed

"looks like we have ourselves here, folks. A good friendship between Golurk and Hitmonchan! Look at how the two work together so well!" Marian commented

"Glameow! Shadow Ball! Leafeon! Energy Ball! Now!" Nozomi ordered out as both Pokemon charged spheres of energy before firing them at Golurk

"up now!" Shouted Ken as Golurk halts its flight midair before rocketing to the ceiling as both the Energy Ball and the Shadow Ball missed

"amazing performance by Golurk, rocketing up, making the attacks miss their targets!" Marian commented again "what an amazing battle we're seeing here folks!"

"Golurk! Hitmonchan! Flying Dynamic Mach Punch!" Shouted Ken as it surprised everyone

"Flying Dynamic Mach Punch!?" Nozomi exclaimed in surprise

Hitmonchan jumps off Golurk's back as its right fist glowed in energy, the Punching Pokemon then landed in Golurk's palm before the Automaton Pokemon threw Hitmonchan at Glameow and Leafeon, then Golurk followed by rocketing itself as well

"Glameow! Ice Beam! Leafeon! Solar Beam! Quick!" Nozomi exclaimed as both Pokemon tried to launch their move but it was too late

Hitmonchan punched the ground bellow at high speed as this caused the ground to break and crack and sends Glameow and Leafeon flying up before Golurk appeared in front of them with its Dynamic Punch readied

"no way!" Nozomi exclaimed in shock as Golurk sends its Dynamic Punch at the two Pokemon, and sent them crashing to the ground

A minor dust cloud filled the field before it settled down and revealed Glameow and Leafeon, knocked out

"it's a Battle out!" Exclaimed Marian on the mic as the crowds cheered for Ken's victory "the winner is Ken!"

Nozomi looks surprise to her defeat before she sighs with a smile

"you did amazing, you two" Said Ken as Golurk and Hitmonchan nodded before doing a thumbs up

"congrats on winning, Ken. You're really strong" Said Nozomi with Leafeon and Glameow beside her

"thanks" Said Ken before kneeling down in front of Leafeon and Glameow "sorry if Golurk and Hitmonchan hits you guys to hard". Ken apologizes to Nozomi's Pokemon as so did Hitmonchan and Golurk To their reply, Leafeon and Glameow just smiled

"thank you" Said Ken with a smile before standing back up as the crowds were cheering for him as they started chanting his name

"looks like you got more fans, now," Said Nozomi as Ken laughed a bit in embarrassment

* * *

After winning against Nozomi, Ken moved to the finals as he was up against his last opponent in the finals

Ken was up against an opponent who was using a Nidoking and Nidoqueen, and for Ken, they were a great pair combo

"Double Ice Beam! Let's go!" his opponent commanded the two Pokemons as they charged up their energy into a sphere in their mouths before firing the Ice Beam

"Golurk charge through! Hitmonchan! Behind Golurk!" Shouted Ken as Hitmonchan jumps behind Golurk while the automaton Pokemon raises its fist and go hit by the Ice Beam

"unbelievable action by Ken! Facing the Ice Beam head-on!? What a crazy tactic!" Marian announced as his points were decreased in the process

"charge right through!" Shouted Ken as Golurk charged against the Ice beam as Hitmonchan sticks behind him

Nidoking and Nidoqueen continued using their Ice Beam before their energy got depleted

Golurk breaks through their Ice Beam before Hitmonchan came jumping to Golurk's shoulder as the Punching Pokemon jumped high up with a ball of energy in its palm

"Focus Blast!" Shouted Ken out as Hitmonchan fired the Focus Blast at Nidoqueen and Nidoking and caused a big dust explosion to blow out

The dust explosion clouded the field before it settled down and revealed both Nidoking and Nidoqueen are knocked out on the field

"it's a battle out!" Marian announced "we now have our Mikuri Cup winner! Ken!"

The crowds roared as they cheered and applauded Ken for his victory

Ken waved to his fan before Golurk carried Ken up to its shoulder and waved with him as Hitmonchan did the same too

Nozomi was at the viewer stand as she clapped her hands for Ken, the winner of the Mikuri Cup

* * *

Ken, Hitmonchan, and Golurk were now the winner of Hearthome city's Mikuri Cup as they won it

"Magnifique performance! You and your Pokemon have an incredible bond and such a beautiful friendship!" Melissa said as she gave Ken the Violet Ribbon in his victory "I shall be waiting in my Gym for your challenge"

"thank you" Ken thanked her before taking the Ribbon and showed it to the crowd as they applauded him

"thank you everyone for coming to the Mikuri Cup! Have a nice day!" Marian announced as the competition was now over

* * *

After the Mikuri Cup was over, everyone was going home as so was Nozomi

"thanks for getting me into the Mikuri Cup, Nozomi" Ken thanked her as he shook her hand "never thought that entering a Pokemon Contest was so much fun"

"glad to hear it" Said Nozomi with her Glameow beside her "and if you ever want to enter the Grand Festival, just get five ribbons and you are in"

"I think Gym Battles suit me more but if I'm interested, I think I might collect some ribbons to enter the festival" Ken replied as Nozomi nodded

"well then, see ya around" Said Nozomi as she waved Ken goodbye

"yeah, see you again!" Ken waved her goodbye as well

Ken smiled before he looks to the setting sun off in the horizon

"Ken-kun?" someone called out as Ken turns and sees Mikuri standing behind him

"Mikuri?" Said Ken as he turns towards the Mikuri Cup's organizer

"I congratulate you on your victory, Ken. Your performance was at the utmost beautiful performance that I've ever even seen!" Mikuri said in praise to Ken

"thanks, that's a lot coming from a Top Coordinator" Ken replied

"yes, do you plan to come to the Grand Festival? I predict that you would be able to create an even more magnifique performance even more!" Mikuri said

"plan to, but I need to get four more ribbons for it" Ken replied as he opened his ribbon case, and the only ribbon he had right now is the Violet Ribbon, he had just won

"never fear" Mikuri said before he reached into his pocket and takes out two ribbons "take them"

"eh? You're ribbons? I can't" Said Ken before Mikuri holds Ken's hand and place the two ribbons on it

"it is fine, I've seen many Coordinator's performance but your Performance is the only first performance in my whole life to have ever touched my heart!" Mikuri said as he place a hand to his chest "please, Ken. Accept them and join the Grand Festival"

Ken looks to the two ribbons before to Mikuri as he smiles and nodded

Mikuri nodded back with a smile as Ken place the two ribbons into the ribbon case

"I'll be cheering on for you in the festival and in the League, good luck my friend" Mikuri said as Ken nodded

* * *

After parting ways with Mikuri, Ken was at his inn as the Trainer was resting for the night

"what a day" Said Ken as he rolled his shoulder around before sitting down on his bed

Ken looks to the table as his Poketch was ringing

He picks it up and sees that he got a call from Shirona

Ken picked up the call as a video image of Karashina appeared rather than Shirona

"Karashina-san?" Asked Ken surprised in seeing the head scientist

"_sorry for disturbing you, Ken. But I need a quick word with you"_ Karashina said as she looks to her side and leaned closer

"what is it?" Asked Ken

"_the truth is, Shirona's birthday is coming in one week, and I need you to go on a date with her"_ Karashina said as Ken's face went red

"w-what?!" Ken nearly shouted before he closed his mouth so that he didn't bother his neighbors

"_I know that it's a lot to ask but I really need you to get my Granddaughter out on a date, that girl needs some time with a man and you are by far the best choice"_ Karashina explained

"but why me? Why not Oba? Or even Goyo? They're her friends, right?" Said Ken

"_this is why you, young ones are always so dense"_ Karashina said with a sigh "_please take her on a date, I beg of you"_

Ken hummed a bit as he rubs his chin in thinking before sighing as he nods to her

"appreciate it, Ken" Karashina replied with a smile

"_Grandmother?"_ Shirona's voice was heard as the sound of a door being opened from bellow was heard next

"_gotta go, remember Ken, in one week"_ Karashina said as Ken nodded before the call was hanged up

Ken place back his Poketch on the table as he rested down on his bed and then started looking at the ceiling

"a date, huh?" Said Ken before turning off the lights and went to sleep for the night

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	26. Chapter 26

"**speaking"**

"_**Thinking"**_

**On with the story**

A few days had passed since the Mikuru Cup as Ken was on his way back to Celestic Town after defeating Melissa in the Hearthome Gym and obtained the Relic Badge

He was riding on Golurk's back as the Automaton Pokemon was flying in the sky, heading towards Celestic Town

"can't believe that I got to visit a town twice" Said Ken holding onto Golurk's back before letting out a sigh "but seriously, a date? What is Karashina-san thinking?"

Ken then started to think as to what to do in the date

"haaaa, what did I get myself into?" Asked Ken himself before Golurk rockets towards Celestic Town

* * *

After an hour of flying, Ken and Golurk arrived to Celestic Town where the first person greeted them is Karashina herself

"good, you've come in the right time" Said Karashina with a smile

"well, I did promise to come" Said Ken before he called back Golurk to its Pokeball "but are you serious? Me going on a date with Shirona? Shouldn't she go out with someone else? I'm just an ordinary trainer while she's on a whole different league"

"haaa, you should not underestimate your own self, Ken" Said Karashina while folding her arms behind her back "back in the past, lots of admirers came to Celestic Town to see Shirona when she became the champion"

Karashina looks to the sky as she sees the floating clouds and a flock of Starly

"they only wanted her looks, her fame, and her own self" Said Karashina before sighing a bit "but you're different…. there is a certain something about you that draws out Shirona's true personality within her. Her true self. You made her into her own self, not her as the Sinnoh Champion but just ordinary Shirona"

Ken looks to the elder as he hears her words and felt what Shirona went through in the past, how she had a hard life for becoming a champion like he did

"that's why you're the only one I can ever allow to go with my granddaughter" Said Karashina looking to Ken "I'm not young anymore, and when I'm no longer with you all, Shirona will truly be on her own…and I don't like that…I want someone to stay by her side…to support her….to protect her….may it be on sad times…may it be on hard times…..you, Ken are that someone"

"Can you please…be with her, Ken? Hear this as a favor from an old woman" Said Karashina as Ken looks down before looking up and nodded to her

"thank you" Karashina thanked him with a smile

* * *

At Shirona's home, the Sinnoh Champion was in the middle of cleaning her home as Glaceon was resting on the couch

"there we go" Said Shirona as she cleans the picture frame of her and Ken winning the indigo league as the picture frame's glass shine before Shirona place it back to the wall

She smiles to the picture before the doorbell rang

"yes" Said Shirona as she went to answer the door

She opened it and finds her Grandmother with Ken beside her

"Ken! You're back already?!" Said Shirona with a smile

"yo" Ken greeted her with a smile

"he'll be staying for a week or so, got to win that Pokemon Contest, right?" Said Karashina as she entered the home and leaves the two be

Shirona welcomed Ken back into her home as she closed the door

* * *

The day turned to noon as Ken and Shirona were at her home's porch, talking with each other while Glaceon and Lairon were with them

"the way Poliwrath and Alakazam made that beautiful ice ribbon sculpture was so amazing that even Glaceon was amazed" Said Shirona as she petted Glaceon's head

"is that so?" Replied Ken before looking to the clouds above "truthfully speaking, when the thought of me performing in the contest with my Pokemon, I was thinking of making a performance with Golurk and Drapion, but I decided not to because Golurk can't do any good talents while Drapion, well he just might scare some of the crowds"

"I can imagine that happening" Said Shirona with a smile and a small laugh

"yeah, it would've ended in a disaster" Said Ken "but thankfully, I got Poliwrath and Alakazam to help me out that time"

The two chatted a bit more before they decided to head in the town

* * *

Ken and Shirona walked together side by side as they walk in a small park where there were some kids playing around with their pokemon

A couple of kids were running away as they were being chased by another kid and a Poochyena

"how nostalgic" Said Shirona as she looks to the small park and the swing in it "my grandmother and I used to go here very often back when I was a little girl"

Shirona went to the swing as she touched the metal pole

"I can't help and remember how much fun I had playing here" Said Shirona while smiling

"why don't you take a small swing then?" Said Ken "for old times' sake that is"

"what? I shouldn't…I'm a grown up now and all" Said Shirona looking to the nostalgic swing

"it's fine" Said Ken as he leads her to the swing's seat and sat her down before going behind her

Ken gently pushed Shirona as she swings front before swinging back as Ken pushed her again

Shirona smiles so happily as she remembers her fun childhood

Ken smiled as well as he continued to push Shirona on the swing, many times to her heart's content

As the two had fun in the park, they were being spied on

"fufufufufu, Shirona is so mature now, having Mr. Indigo League champion on a date with her" Kia appeared as she had a snickering smirk on her "got to take a picture"

She pulled out her Poketch as she opened the camera app and took a quick shot of Ken and Shirona having fun in the swing

Kia then hides away as she lets the two have fun in the park

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	27. Chapter 27

"**speaking"**

"_**Thinking"**_

**On with the story**

After having fun in the park, Ken and Shirona went to a small arcade store where the two had some fun

They were playing a game of whack a Diglett as the arcade's Diglett keep popping out while Ken and Shirona tried to whack them with rubber mallet

The two laughs in joy as they tried to whack them, but they keep hiding in their hole before another popped up

Ken and Shirona whacked one Diglett together as it was pushed down, and the game ended with them winning only 98 points

"that was so much fun" Said Shirona with a smile to Ken

"yeah" Said Ken before he got pulled by hand by Shirona who now wants to play a game of Pokemon VR racing as it was a pair game

* * *

The two played for a good 2 hours in the arcade as they played lots and lots of games together

After the arcade, the two headed to a restaurant where they had dinner together

Ken pulled out a seat as Shirona sat on before Ken pushed the chair front

He then went to his seat as a waitress came and greeted them

After ordering their meal, the waitress leaves to let them be

"you're going to love the meal here. they serve the best Roseradelina Spaghetti here" Said Shirona while smiling

"really now? Can't wait to taste it" Said Ken smiling back before the waitress came back with their meal on cue

* * *

The two had their meal as they chatted while doing so

The female waitress appeared yet again as she was hiding behind a tree, a few feet away from the two

She positioned her Poketch's camera at them before taking some snapshots of them before disappearing again

* * *

After their dinner together, Ken and Shirona were walking down a nearby pond as a Feebas jumped out of the water before diving back in

"I've used to fished here and this is the very place where I got Milotic when she was still a Feebas" Said Shirona as she sees two Feebas in the water, swimming around with Magikarp, and some Remorade "the happy memories just keep on coming back"

"I see. She must've been very happy to be caught by you" Said Ken as Shirona nodded with a smile

They continued their walk as they pass by some townsfolks who are friends with Shirona in her childhood

* * *

Ken and Shirona were now walking back to her home as it is nighttime and it's time to head back home

Shirona was licking a double scoop ice cream cone as the Sinnoh Champion just loves ice cream

"mhhmmm, you were right, Ken" Said Shirona smiling "Miltank Moo Milk flavor matched so well to Oran Pecha berry flavor"

"right?" Ken replied while licking his one scoop ice cream as he had Snover's berry flavor

The two reached to the same park that they had fun at in the afternoon as they find a young man there

"ara" Shirona looks in surprise with a smile as the young man turns towards them "it's Shinji-kun, long time no see"

"yes" the named Shinji replied while having a stoic look on his face

"you know him?" Asked Ken while licking his ice cream as Shirona nodded in reply

"an astounding Trainer who once entered the Sinnoh League with Satoshi-kun a year back" Shirona explained before turning towards Shinji "are you passing by Celestic Town?"

"yes" Shinji said before taking out a Pokeball in his hand "and I ask for a challenge with you"

"looks like your nature to challenge never changes, I see" Said Shirona with a smile "I'd love to accept your challenge but I'm sorry to say that Garchomp and the others are back home and I don't have a single Pokemon with me"

"I see" Shinji said nodding in understanding before looking to Ken "and who might you be?"

"Ken of Lavender Town" Said Ken while reaching his hand towards Shinji for a handshake

"Shinji from Veilstone City" Shinji replied while shaking his hand "you're the Indigo League Champion, aren't you?"

"not really, I'm just a lucky trainer who managed to get a draw battle against Shirona" Said Ken a bit embarrassed

"hey, stop being too modest" Said Shirona elbowing Ken's side while having a smile on her lips

"then may I have a battle with you?" Shinji asked as Ken looks surprised to him before looking to Shirona who nodded with a smile

"Ok" Ken replied with a smile before he finished his ice cream in three bites

* * *

Ken, Shirona, and Shinji went to an open grass field as Ken and Shinji took their position while Shirona watched their battle from the sidelines

"what kind of battle will it be?" Asked Ken

"a one on one will do" Shinji replied before throwing out a Pokeball "Electivire! Standby for battle!"

Shinji's Pokemon came out as it was the Thunderbolt Pokemon, Electivire

"an Electivire, huh?" Said Ken looking at his Pokedex for the Pokemon's info before pocketing it away "well then, Golurk! Come on out!"

Ken called out Golurk as the Automaton Pokemon appeared on the field

"you can have the first move" Ken told Shinji who nodded

"Electivire! Thunder!" Shinji ordered out as Electivire's twin tail went in front and a jolt of electricity came flying towards Golurk

"Golurk! Charge through and then use Dynamic Punch!" Ken punched out his fist as Golurk charged towards the Thunder attack

Golurk then breaks through before sending its Dynamic Punch at Electivire and sends the Thunderbolt Pokemon skidding back

"strong" Shinji said "Electivire! Thunder Punch now!"

Electivire pulled back its right fist as it was coated in electricity

"counter with Shadow Punch!" Ken shouted as Golurk's right fist was covered in shadow

Both Pokemon charged towards each other before colliding their attacks against each other

A battle of power began as Golurk and Electivire use their strength to push each other back

"Thunder Punch!" Shinji shouted as Electivire raised up its left arm before sending an electrocuted punch at Golurk's shoulder, making the Automaton Pokemon grunt in pain "keep it up!"

Electivire keeps on using Thunder Punch as Golurk fell to one knee

"Golurk! Catch that Thunder Punch and then fly up with Electivire!" Ken ordered out as Golurk caught Electivire's fist before grabbing Electivire's other arm and then rocket up to the sky

"what!?" Shinji exclaimed in surprise

"send him down with a Dynamic Punch!" Ken punched out as Golurk threw Electivire up before punching a Dynamic Punch straight at its face, sending the Thunderbolt Pokemon crashing to the ground

A minor dust explosion clouded the field before it blew away and revealed Electivire, knocked out

"looks like you win, Ken" Said Shirona licking her ice cream

"return, Electivire" Shinji said as the Thunderbolt Pokemon returns to its Pokeball

"that was a great battle, Shinji" Said Ken as he stands in front of Shinji with Golurk behind him. He then reached his hand towards Ken as a sign of a handshake "you and your Electivire make a great combi"

"thank you" Shinji replied while shaking Ken's hand "you as well"

"there is still room for training" Said Shirona walking to the two "you and your Pokemon can still get more stronger even more"

"yes" Shinji said before bowing "I'll be leaving then" Shinji then walks off as Ken and Shirona looks to the young trainer

"a solo Mightyena seeking greater heights, huh?" Said Ken looking at Shinji as he disappears off to the distance "seeing him reminds me of my teenage days"

"really? You were like Shinji-kun back then?" Shirona asked

"yeah" Ken replied remembering his past before looking up to the moon "I didn't care about my Pokemon as the only thing that matters is that I have to win"

_**Flashback**_

_A Teenage Ken was facing against a passing trainer in Lavender Town as Ken had Pidgeotto out before his Pokemon defeated the opponent with brutal attacks._

_Pidgeotto was worn out from the battle but Ken just smirks in victory before his grandfather arrived and looks to Ken with a disappointed face_

_**Flashback end**_

"back in those days, Grandpa was very disappointed in my way of battle and how I treat my Pokemon" Said Ken looking down and takes out Golurk's Pokeball "it was until I decided to rebel against him that I realize how wrong I was"

"Trainer and Pokemon can only get strong by training and bonding together, power won't help you win at all"

"sounds like your grandfather taught you very well, Ken" Said Shirona as Ken nodded with a smile

"yeah, and he made me do the farm work for a whole 3 months as punishment" Said Ken while laughing a bit "those were the days"

* * *

After the battle with Shinji, Ken and Shirona heads back to her house

Shirona opened the door as birthday poppers exploded in front of her, making her let out a short scream of surprise

"happy birthday!" Karashina and some people who were in the house shouted out as they made a birthday celebration for Shirona

"oh, you guys" Said Shirona with a smile as her grandmother stepped forward

"happy birthday, Shirona" she told her granddaughter while having a smile before giving a wink to Ken who nodded

Shirona smiled as everyone congratulate her birthday

"looks like you did well, Ken" Karashina whispered to Ken who nodded as the two were at a corner

"I'm grateful that Shirona had a very nice birthday" Said Ken smiling as he sees Shirona smiling so happily

Karashina looks at Ken with a smile as she closed her eyes and sighs

"you really are a unique one, Ken" Karashina muttered out

"did you say something?" Asked Ken as he thought that Karashina said his name

"nothing" Karashina said before she went off to get the birthday cake for her granddaughter

* * *

Everyone started sing a happy birthday song for Shirona as Karashina presented to her granddaughter, her birthday cake

20 candles were lit on the cake as it was shaped as a Garchomp's head

Shirona took a deep breath before she blows all the candles as they were dimmed

Everyone clapped their hands as Shirona was then given her birthday gifts

"thank you" Shirona thanked one of her old friends as she received a birthday box wrapped in Pokeball motive wrappings. She opened it and inside was a Glaceon doll

Shirona smiled as she picks the doll up and hugs it

She then turns to Ken who had a small gift box for her

"you shouldn't have, Ken" Said Shirona as Ken gave her the present

"open it" Said Ken as she opened the present and inside was a necklace with a light blue gem that was in the shape of a pokeball

Shirona smiled as Ken picks up the necklace before going behind her to help her wear it

She pulls up her back hair as Ken connects the necklace around her neck

"how does it look?" Shirona asked showing the necklace on her

"shining like a Spoink's precious Gem" Said Ken as he and Shirona laughs a bit to his joke

Everyone continued on Shirona's birthday celebration as slices of birthday cakes were given out, drinks were given, and happy laughter filled the home

* * *

Excusing herself for a moment, Shirona exited her home and went to the back porch where her Pokemon were waiting for her

Garchomp stepped forward as the Dragon Pokemon leans her head towards Shirona who caressed it

"thank you, Garchomp..everyone" Said Shirona as she sat down before Glaceon jumped to her lap

Shirona petted her back as she looks to the moon above

She and her Pokemon stayed in their position as Shirona watched the moonlight with them

After a few minutes, the back-door slides open as Ken came out

"mind if I seat here?" Asked Ken as Shirona looks to him and nodded with a smile

Ken took a seat beside her as Glaceon let out a small cry to him

The trainer smiled as he petted her head before looking to the moonlight with Shirona and the others

"it's a beautiful night" Said Shirona as Ken nodded

A soft breeze flies by as Shirona's blonde hair dance in the air for a short moment

"if I remember correctly, a beautiful full moon like this is when you get to meet the Lunar Pokemon, Cresselia, right?" Asked Ken as Shirona nodded

"true but encounters with Cresselia outside of Fullmoon island is very rare" Said Shirona looking to the moon "now that I think about it, Satoshi-kun and his friends said that they met Cresselia on the Fullmoon island a year back"

"really?" Said Ken as he had an amused smile "I guess that Cresselia only appears for those who have a great bond with Pokemon"

"I guess so" Said Shirona before she sees a glowing feather falling from the sky

"that's…" Shirona stands up with Ken as she caught the glowing feather in her hands "a Moonlight feather"

"but aren't those things from.." Said Ken as the two looks to each other before to the moon above

Above in the sky was the Lunar Pokemon, Cresselia herself as the legendary Pokemon glowed in the sky

"Cresselia…" Shirona muttered out in awe as she was so happy to have laid eyes on the beautiful pokemon

"that's Cresselia, huh?" Said Ken taking a picture with his Poketch's camera

Cresselia flies in the sky, bathe in the moonlight before the Lunar Pokemon disappears off to the distance

After Cresselia disappeared, Ken and Shirona looks to the Moonlight feather as it shines

"beautiful" Ken and Said Shirona at the same time as they smiled

* * *

A few hours had passed as the birthday party ended

Karashina bid goodbye to her neighbors and Shirona's friends as she thanked them for helping with the celebration

"now where are those two?" Karashina said as she had no idea on where Ken and Shirona were at

She went around the place before going to the back. Karashina opened the back door and looks outside. Her eyes soften as her lips curved into a smile before she went back in

"I'll leave them be for a few more minutes" Karashina said as in the back porch was Ken and Shirona, asleep in the yard with their Pokemon

Ken leans his back against a tree while Shirona leans her head to his shoulder as the two softly snores in the night with their Pokemon accompanying them

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	28. Chapter 28

"**speaking"**

"_**Thinking"**_

**On with the story**

a few days had passed as Ken was in the Celestic Pokemon Contest at the moment

"welcoming! Coordinator Ken to the stage!" Marian, the Contest MC announced as Ken run up to the stage while wearing a black tuxedo with a red cape

"Gabite! Let's go!" Shouted Ken as he called out Gabite to the stage "Dig!"

Gabite roared before the Dragon Pokemon jumped up and then falling down and started digging down underground

Gabite digs underground as the Field was getting filled with lots and lots of holes

"that's some Dig but what is Ken trying to do here?" Marian commented

"Stone Edge!" Shouted Ken as stone shards came flying out of the many holes "follow it up with Giga Impact!"

Gabite soon came out of one hole as the Dragon Pokemon was enveloped in purple energy

The Dragon Pokemon soared into the air before smashing all of the stone edges above

"amazing! The previously used stone edges are all destroyed by the Giga Impact and are now falling as shining particles! Such brilliant performance!" Announced Marian

"finish it up with Dragon Pulse!" Shouted Ken as Gabite charged up energy in its jaws before firing an energy blast that took the form of a dragon

The energy dragon roared out before it exploded and the shimmering particles shined even more

"amazing! I've never seen such ingenuity!" Mr. Contestar commented

"remarkable! I like it!" Mr. Sukizo commented

"such beauty! It is like watching a rain of shimmers" the Nurse Joy of Celestic City commented as the crowds cheered for Ken

"Kyaaaa! Ken-sama!" "I love you!" "he's so handsome!"

A bunch of fangirls screamed as they were wearing merchandises that Ken's face

Ken sweatdropped as he didn't expect to get a fan club of him

* * *

After finishing his performance, Ken and Gabite went back to the waiting room as they met with Shirona and Karashina

"that was an amazing performance, Ken" Said Shirona with a smile before patting Gabite's head "Gabite too"

Gabite smiled in response as Shirona smiled to the Dragon Pokemon

"I see that yesterday's training yield today's result" Said Karashina

"yeah, we were lucky that our training actually worked" Said Ken as Gabite nodded

"what are you saying? That performance back there was such a killer" Shirona complimented him "I'm sure you will be going on the second round"

"I guess so" Said Ken while scratching his cheek in embarrassment

"there he is!" someone screamed out as Ken and the others look behind and sees Ken's fangirls looking at him with hearts in their eyes

"ah crap" Said Ken backing away before going on a full sprint run with Shirona "run for it!"

The fangirls instantly ran after Ken as they charged like a Ryhorn stampede

Karashina was left alone as she had a smile

"Ken was the only one who needed to run away" Said Karashina with a sigh "that child is the best match for her"

* * *

After escaping from the fan girls, Ken and Shirona were at a local nearby café as they were watching the tv screen of the still ongoing first round

"wow, that one sure knows how to use a Bidoof's powerful teeth, alright" Said Ken watching the screen as one coordinator performed with a Bidoof in the contest.

"that just goes to show that every Pokemon has a secret talent within them" Said Shirona before sipping her cup of tea

"hmmm, I guess so" Ken replied before taking a sip of his tea as well

The two spent some time in the café to hide from the fan girls, only to come back to the contest hall as they were going to announce the 8 Coordinators who are going into the quarter finals on the second round

Ken hides behind a corner as he took a peek around the place for any signs of his crazy fans

After checking he did a 'follow me' gesture to Shirona who was behind him as the two made their way to the waiting room

* * *

Getting into the waiting room, Ken and Shirona saw that all of the other Coordinators were watching the tv as the cards were shuffling

"_we now announce the 8 quarter finalists of the Celestic Pokemon Contest!"_ Announced Marian in the tv as the cards shuffled one last time before revealing the 8 quarter finalists and Ken was one of them

"you're in!" Said Shirona with a smile to Ken who smiled back "I knew you would!"

"yeah, but man.." Said Ken looking to the tv as he was the last one to get revealed "I nearly didn't make it"

"that doesn't matter" Said Shirona "all that matter is that you do your best on the battle"

"I guess you're right" Said Ken with a nod

* * *

Leaving the waiting room, Shirona went to the crowd's stand where she went to her seat that was beside her Grandmother

"had fun on your short date?" Karashina asked with a snicker as Shirona blushed in response

"hohoho, what an Eevee you are" Karashina laughed a bit before watching the first round

Shirona focuses on the match but her mind always goes to Ken

"_do i…..really like Ken?"_ Asked Shirona herself with an unsure expression

* * *

After three matches, Ken's match was up next

Ken walked to the battle field as he faced his opponent

"Gabite! Let's go!" Ken called out Gabite as the Dragon Pokemon appeared on the field

"Aggron! Ready!?" his opponent called out his Pokemon as it was Aggron

"an Aggron…talk about power" Said Ken as he knew how much power and defense does an Aggron have

"start the match!" Announced Marian as the battle initiated

"Gabite! Dragon Pulse!" Shouted Ken as Gabite roared before firing its Dragon Pulse straight towards Aggron

"Double Edge!" his opponent ordered as Aggron dashed towards the Dragon Pulse and the Dragon Pulse exploded upon contact

Gabite watched the dust explosion before Aggron came charging with the Double Edge

"what!?" Exclaimed Ken in surprise as Aggron tackled Gabite

Gabite let out a growl of pain as the Dragon Pokemon crashed against the wall and Ken's point got decreased a bit

* * *

"Dragon Pulse didn't work.." Said Shirona watching the match "That Aggron's hard armor is very strong"

"most attacks won't even have any effect on it" Said Karashina "Ken has to think of something to go over Aggron's defense"

* * *

"Aggron! Ice Beam!" Ken's opponent shouted as Aggron had a blue sphere charging its jaw before the Ice Beam fired at Gabite

"dodge it, Gabite!" Shouted Ken as Gabite got up and jumped away from the ice beam but it managed to graze Gabite's side as the Dragon Pokemon winced a bit

"unbelievable! Gabite managed to dodge the Ice Beam but it managed to graze its side!" Marian commented as Aggron's Trainer's point was decreased a bit

"Gabite, you ok?" Ken asked as Gabite nodded before looking to their opponent "if Aggron can use Ice Beam that just means trouble"

"Aggron! Double Edge!" Ken's opponent shouted out as Aggron charged towards Gabite

"Dig now!" Shouted Ken as Gabite digs underground and dodged the Double Edge

"clever thinking from Ken! He dodged the Double Edge!" Marian commented as Aggron's Trainer's point got decreased

"Gabite! Dragon Pulse!" Ken ordered out as Gabite came jumping out of the ground before firing the Dragon Pulse behind Aggron, causing a direct explosion

Aggron grunted in pain before growling towards Gabite who growled back

"Flash Cannon, Let's go!" Aggron charged up energy in its jaw before firing a silver colored beam at Gabite

"counter it with Dragon Pulse!" Shouted Ken as Gabite fired its Dragon Pulse

Luster Cannon and Dragon Pulse clashed in power before exploding

The collision of two power caused a big explosion as the field was clouded and both Coordinator's points were decreased

When the dust cleared, Gabite was nowhere to be found as Aggron tried to find its opponent

"Stone Edge!" Shouted Ken as Gabite was above Aggron with shards of stone surrounding it

"how did it!?" Ken's Opponent exclaimed in shock

"go!" Ken roared out as Gabite sends the dozens of rock shards flying down at Aggron as the Iron Headed Pokemon roars in pain before a minor explosion blew out and the Coordinator's point was decreased

Gabite came landing to its field as the dust settled and revealed Aggron still standing

"it's tough" Said Ken as Gabite nodded

"Aggron! Hyper Beam!" Ken's opponent shouted as Aggron charged up its Hyper beam

"now is our chance!" Shouted Ken out as Gabite dashed towards Aggron "Giga Impact!"

Gabite jumped towards Aggron as the Dragon Pokemon was enveloped in the purple energy field

Aggron roared before it fired its Hyper beam at Gabite

Gabite charged right through the Hyper Beam while in the Giga Impact as the Hyper Beam was split into two

"impossible!" Ken's Opponent and his Aggron looks in shock as Gabite tackled Aggron with the Giga Impact as Aggron came crashing down, knocked out

"it's a battle out!" Announced Marian as the winner of the match was Ken

"great work, Gabite!" Said Ken as Gabite nodded before the Dragon Pokemon suddenly shined

The crowds saw the shine as it was the light of evolution

* * *

"what amazing timing" Said Karashina seeing the shine

"Gabite's evolving" Shirona watched as Gabite grew larger

* * *

Ken watched as his Gabite evolved into its final evolutionary form, Garchomp

Garchomp opened its eyes as it let out a growl

"you…evolved!" Said Ken as he runs towards Garchomp and hugged his friend while having a big smile

Garchomp growled with a smile as the crowds applauded Ken and his now evolved Garchomp

* * *

Winning the quarterfinals, Ken reached to the semifinals as he and Garchomp defeated their opponents in mere minutes by using a new move Garchomp had learned, the Draco Meteor

Garchomp growled as it charged up energy in its body before firing a ball of energy above as it exploded and showers of energy came falling like meteors around the field

Their opponent's pokemon was defeated as Ken moves on to the finals

"another amazing battle by Ken and his Garchomp!" Marian exclaimed on the mic as the fan applauded him and so did his fan girls who screamed his name

"looks like we're moving on to the finals, Garchomp" Said Ken as Garchomp nodded while growling

* * *

Shirona was in the Coordinator's waiting room as she was waiting on Ken to come

Some Coordinators were whispering with each other as they didn't know why did the Sinnoh Champion came to the room

Shirona looks around before she looks to the door as Ken came in and pushed the door with his back

Screams of his name were heard behind the door as Ken looks like he was out of breath

"those….fan….girls…..are….relentless!" Ken breath out as he looked terrified before taking a seat to take a breather

"you ok?" Asked Shirona as Ken nodded while breathing hard "you look like you got haunted by a thousand Haunters"

"more like thousands of Jinx, if you ask me" Said Ken as he can still hear the fan girls outside "they won't stop asking my autographs, taking photos of me with them, and they were crazy enough to try and shred my clothes!"

"I see" Said Shirona with a sweatdrop before hearing the tv going on as they were about to announce start of the final match

"are you kidding me?" Ken asked with a depressed sigh as he had to face the crazy fan girls outside

"I've got a plan" Said Shirona as she holds up a large coat

Ken tilt his head as a question mark appeared

* * *

"Ken-sama!" "please give us an autograph!" "we love you!" "marry me!"

The fan girls screamed as the door opened

They screamed even more before halting as the one who came out was Shirona

"sorry to trouble you" Said Shirona as she moved to the side while wearing a large coat with a big bump behind her

The fangirls looked to her walking away before they continued on screaming for Ken

* * *

Shirona walked in the hall as she keeps on looking forward

"_are they following us?"_ a whisper was heard as in the coat was Ken as the Coordinator was hiding in it

Shirona took a peek as she sees not one fan girls following them

"the coast is clear" Said Shirona as she took a turn around the corner and hides in it

Ken came out of hiding as the man sighs in relief

"thanks" Said Ken as Shirona nodded before they heard Marian's voice speaking in the speaker

"_**and now we are moving to the finals between Coordinator Ken and Coordinator Arga!"**_ the speaker spoke out

"you're on!" Said Shirona as Ken nodded before he turned and ran off the hall to go to the stage

Shirona smiled before she went her way towards the Crowd's stand

* * *

The contest hall was filled with cheers as it was the finals

Ken's opponent was already at his side of the field but Ken was nowhere to be found

"will Coordinator Ken step into the field?" Marian voiced out before hearing running coming from one of the halls

"wait!" Ken screamed as he came out

"ah! Here he is! Ken of Lavender Town!" Announced Marian as Ken took to his field

"you finally came" Arga, Ken's opponent spoke out as he threw out a pokeball and a Rhyperior appeared on stage "now let's finish this!"

"ok!" Said Ken before calling out Garchomp to the stage

"now! Let us begin the final match!" Announced Marian

"let's go! Garchomp!" Shouted Ken as Garchomp growls before jumping towards Rhyperior

* * *

The Celestic Contest had ended as the fans and crowds exited the contest hall with other travelling Coordinators

Ken was talking with Arga, his final's opponent as he shakes hand with him

"thanks for the great match" Arga said as he thanked Ken

"no problem" Said Ken "it was great fighting you and your Rhyperior"

After shaking hands, Ken bid farewell to Arga before going towards Shirona and Karashina

"great performance, Ken" Said Karashina in complement to Ken's victory in the contest "you sure are getting bonded with Garchomp"

"yeah, you could say that I learned from Shirona" Said Ken smiling to Shirona "imagining her and her Garchomp helped me a lot in how to battle with Garchomp"

"fufufu, learned by watching, I see" Said Karashina "let's celebrate this special occasion"

"then I just know the right place to go!" Said Shirona while pointing out one finger "the Snovern Ice Cake Cafe! You're going to love their ice cream cake, Ken!"

"ice cream at this time? Shirona, you've not matured from your childhood addiction, haven't you?" Said Karashina

"eh? Is it bad to get ice cream at this time?" Asked Shirona

"of course it's bad! Think of this old lady's metabolism for a change!" Karashina scolded her granddaughter as the two got into an argument of whether to get ice cream or not

"_I guess even if they're family, they're different, huh?"_ Ken thought with a smile before remembering the coupons, he got from Marianna back at Eterna city and the fact that Celestic Town had a restaurant branch of it

"how about we go to the Pichurina restaurant?" Ken suggested as he takes out the coupons from his bag "they got the best meal there"

"ara, special Pichurina Coupons? how did you get them?" Said Karashina looking at the Coupons

"are they so special?" Asked Shirona as Karashina nodded

"it's very hard getting them, i've only been lucky to get one in the past thanks to a friend" Said Karashina "but for Ken to have five on him"

"ah, about that" Said Ken as he told them the story of how he saved, Marianna and got the coupons

"I see" Said Karashina "it was good that you stopped that thief"

"then let's go to Pichurina Restaurant" Said Ken

"but do they have Ice Cream?" Asked Shirona as Karashina and Ken sweatdropped to her ice cream addiction

"they do have some ice cream" Said Ken as this made Shirona's eyes sparkle like gems

* * *

Ken, Karashina, and Shirona were at the Pichurina restaurant as they were presented with delicious meals of all sort

They smiled and enjoyed their meal, especially Shirona who got her ice cream

Karashina smiled before looking to the side and sees Kia at a corner

"_Kia?"_ Karashina looks to the girl as Kia motions her to come

"excuse me" Karashina excused herself as she went to Kia

* * *

The two went to a corner as Kia watched Ken and Shirona chatting with each other while having their meal

"what are you doing here, Kia?" Karashina asked her

"what else? Spying on those two" Kia replied as she looks to Ken and Shirona seating together as if they were a couple in love "those two…they make a very good match, don't they?"

"yes" Said Karashina in agreement "but knowing how Shirona is an airhead and all"

"don't worry!" Kia told Karashina before showing her the photos of the two having their date in her Poketch "I've just got the right plan!"

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	29. Chapter 29

"**speaking"**

"_**Thinking"**_

**On with the story**

After winning the Celestic Pokemon Contest, Ken was ready to go to the next Gym

"thank you very much for your hospitality" Said Ken as he thanked Shirona and Karashina

"good luck on your next gym, Ken" Said Shirona as Ken nodded

"and remember to come back to Shirona" Said Karashina as Shirona instantly blushed

"hahaha, I will" Said Ken in a sarcastic tone before calling out Golurk

"well then.." Ken bowed before he got on Golurk's back as the automaton Pokemon took to the air

"see ya later!" Ken waved to them as Shirona and Karashina waved back before Ken and Golurk flies away

Shirona waved with a smile as Karashina smiled before hearing a stampede coming

The two looks to the side and sees Ken's fan girls running towards them with teary eyes but they also see fan boys of Shirona who are in tears

"there she is!" "get her!" "why Shirona-sama!?" "how could you?!"

They all screamed as Shirona and Karashina took a few steps back

"wha..what's with all of them?" Asked Shirona looking quite scared of seeing those many fans stampeding towards them

"questions later! Now let's run!" Said Karashina as she whistled, Garchomp and Milotic came, and they went on an escape

"after them!" the stampeding fans screamed as they chased after them

"why are they chasing after us?" Asked Shirona holding onto Garchomp

"I don't know" Said Karashina before realizing who was the one at fault "_that girl….."_

* * *

A month then passed as Ken had now visited all of the other towns

He participated in both gyms and contests as the man won them all by a breeze

Ken was at the Sunnyshore city as he was in a battle against the Sunnyshore Gym Leader, Denji

"Luxray! Thunder Fang!" Shouted Denji as his Luxray charged towards Lairon with its fangs sparking in electricity

"Lairon! Iron Head!" Ken shouted as Lairon charged towards Luxray with its head glowing silver

The two Pokemon charged towards each other as their attack hits each other head on and made the two skidding back from the attack

"not bad!" Said Denji "Luxray! Iron Tail!"

Luxray jumped up before spinning around as its tail glowed silver

"Iron Head!" Ken shouted as Lairon dashed towards the attack with its head glowing silver again

The two hits each other's attack as Lairon got pushed back for Luxray's strength overpowered itself

"Lairon!" Ken looks to Lairon as the Iron Armor Pokemon was forced back from the attack

Lairon grunted as the Iron Pokemon struggled to get up

"follow it up with Thunder Fang!" Shouted Denji as Luxray's fangs electrified before it bites down on Lairon.

"Lairon!" Lairon cried out in pain as the attack hits hard

"Lairon!" Ken shouted out as Lairon growls before pushing itself up and roared before the Iron Armor Pokemon suddenly glowed and shined in light

"that light!" Denji and Luxray looks in surprise as Ken smiled. Lairon grew large as the Iron Armor Pokemon evolved into Aggron.

Aggron let out a roar before punching away Luxray

"Luxray!" Shouted Denji as Aggron roared at Luxray

"Aggron" Ken spoke out as Aggron looks to Ken and nodded before looking back to Luxray "let's go! Iron Head!"

Aggron roared before dashing towards Luxray with its Iron Head readied

"Iron tail, quick!" Denji exclaimed as Luxray swings its tail at Aggron

The two battle for power as Aggron roared out

The Iron Armor Pokemon started to push itself forward as it pulled back its right fist and its claw shined silver

"that's…Metal Claw?" said Ken before smiling "go! Metal Claw!"

Aggron roared out before slashing its claws at Luxray

Luxray let out a cry of pain as it got sent crashing to the field before it was knocked out

"Luxray is unable to battle, Aggron is the winner" a robot referee announced as it raised a flag to Ken's side "the winner is Ken of Lavender town!"

"you did it, Aggron!" Ken shouted as Aggron roared in victory

"that was an amazing battle, Ken" Said Denji with Luxray by its side "you've earned the Beacon Badge"

Denji presented the badge as Ken thanked him before taking the badge

Ken now had 8 badge and 5 ribbons, he can enter the Sinnoh League and even the Grand Festival as well

"now you can enter the Sinnoh League, good luck" Said Denji as Ken nodded in response

"DENJI!" Someone shouted out as Ken and Denji looks to the side and sees Oba running to them

"Oba?" Ken and Denji at the same time before looking to each other "you know Oba?" they asked each other

"hey, Denji! You've heard of the news, right!?" Said Oba before seeing Ken "Aaaaah! Ken! You're here!"

"eh?" Said Ken before Oba started shaking him

"hey! Hey! Hey! What the hell is with you!? You're so crazy!" Oba shouted at Ken

"i..don't…know…what….you…are…talking….about" Said Ken while being shake around

"Hey, Oba. Let the guy take a breather" Said Denji while prying off Oba's hand off of Ken's shoulder

Ken had swirly eyes before he shakes his head as he regained his vision

"what were you saying again, Oba?" Denji asked

"this!" Said Oba as he gave him a newspaper

Denji took the newspaper and looks to the front page

Ken looks in as the two reads what was the main hot topic of today's news

"**SINNOH LEAGUE CHAMPION, SHIRONA HAS FALLEN FOR INDIGO LEAGUE CHAMPION, KEN'S ATTRACT!"**

"**SUPERPOWER COUPLE HAVE BEEN BORN!"**

On the article had many pictures of Shirona together at the park, at the restaurant, and even them at her home, sleeping together

Ken and Denji blinked their eyes a few times before their eyes widen in shock

"WHAT?!" The two shouted out

"why are you yelling!?" Said Oba to Ken "you should know about this, don't you?"

"I don't know about this at all!" Said Ken before looking at "and some of these were taken in Celestic Town!"

"for someone to make Shirona to fall in love, you are one heck of a trainer, Ken" Said Denji

"like I said, I don't know!" Exclaimed Ken blushing

"the whole Sinnoh Region knows about this and man, you should see how many guys cried over seeing this news" Said Oba "hearing about their champion getting in love with someone"

"eh? Really?" Asked Ken as Oba nodded before they heard a loud commotion outside of the Gym

"what's that noise?" Said Denji before a tv screen appeared and large crowds appeared outside of the gym

"_come on out!" "we challenge you!" "how dare you take our Shirona-sama!" "why Ken-sama!?" "we loved you!" _Everyone screamed as Ken and the others sweatdropped

"by the looks of it, your fans are crying because of it as well" Said Denji

"and all of Shirona's fan want to challenge you too" Said Oba "man, talk about being in a big pinch"

"what am I going to do?" Asked Ken "Golurk is still tired after the battle and Staravia isn't strong enough to carry me on his own. I'm stuck here"

"not true" Said Denji "I've installed many escape routes in the tower in case of emergencies, you can use them to get to the Pokemon Center and head out"

"but those crazy fans might catch onto him faster as a Scizzor" Said Oba as Denji rubbed his chin to think

Ken started thinking as well before he felt something behind him

He turns around and sees a dark shadow looming around the darkness

"Darkrai…" Ken muttered out as Denji and Oba turns to look to where Ken was looking, and the two sees the dark shadow

Darkrai appeared as the Pitch Black Pokemon arises from the shadow

"a Darkrai…here?!" Said Oba in surprise

"why?" Said Denji

Ken looks to Darkrai as the Pitch Black Pokemon looks back at Ken

"you….you've been following me this whole time, right?" Asked Ken as Darkrai nodded

"it followed you?" Denji and Said Oba at the same time as Ken nodded

Ken approached Darkrai as Darkrai stood in its place

"why have you been following me?" Asked Ken as Darkrai just stares at Ken

The two stared at each other before Darkrai pointed at the black Pokeball on Ken's necklace

Ken looks at the pokeball attached to his necklace before back at Darkrai

"you….you want to join me and the others? In our journey?" Asked Ken as Darkrai nodded a few times. Ken smiled before taking off the black pokeball on his necklace and enlarges it. "this was my grandpa's Pokeball and it had once caught a very valuable friend of his before being released. But now.."

Ken pressed the button and the pokeball enlarges before he leans it towards Darkrai as The Pitch Black Pokemon touched the Pokeball that opened and Darkrai was sucked in

The Pokeball flashes a few times before it dinged, and the capture was a success

"good to have you on board, Darkrai" Said Ken looking at his new friend's pokeball

"great catch and all" Said Oba before pointing to the tv screen where the crazy crowds were still outside "but how are you going to get out that?"

Ken hummed before getting an idea

"I've got just the right plan" Said Ken as Oba and Denji looks towards each other and tilted their head

* * *

"come on out!" "we challenge you for Shirona-sama!" "Ken-sama!" "please don't leave us!"

The crowd screamed out before Darkrai appeared out of the shadows

"what the!?" "it's a Darkrai!"

They screamed before seeing Darkrai charging a black orb in its hands before several more flied towards everyone

Everyone screams before they all fell asleep and fall to the ground

"good job, Darkrai" Said Ken as he came out of an emergency door with Denji and the others

"that was one powerful Hypnosis" Oba noted seeing everyone asleep on the ground

"looks like you're going to get one heck of a strong challenger, Oba" Said Denji

"I guess so" Said Oba

"thanks for everything, Denji, Oba" Ken thanked them before running off with Darkrai

"that guy sure reminds me a lot of Satoshi" Said Oba putting his hands on his waist

"yeah, he does" Denji agreed

* * *

Leaving Sunnyshore city, Ken was on his way to the Pokemon Center to get his team healed up for his journey but when he arrived in the Center, he finds dozens of reporters there

"it's him!" "it's the Ken of Lavender Town!" "the Champion's boyfriend!"

"what the heck?!" Exclaimed Ken before ran out of the Pokemon Center while being chased after by the stampede of reporters

"are you kidding me!?" Ken screamed while running away before he called out Golurk

"Golurk! Help!" Ken shouted out as Golurk grabbed Ken before flying up to the sky

"after him!" the reporters screamed as they chased after them

"Shadow Punch! In front of them!" Ken shouted as Golurk turns and fired a shadow Punch in front of the stampeding reporters and created a big dust explosion that nearly blew them away

"now let's get the hell out of here!" Golurk then took off as the Automaton Pokemon flied towards the horizon

* * *

Ken was now at a forest, a few miles away from Sunnyshore city as he was resting with his pokemon

"alright guys" Said Ken as he holds one Pokeball in his hand while Golurk and the others were out "meet our new teammate"

The Pokeball opened as Darkrai appeared

"everyone, meet Darkrai" Ken introduced his new friend as Golurk and the others greeted Darkrai but not Drapion

"hey, Drapion. I know that the two of you got into a bumpy start but that's how we met as well, right?" Asked Ken as Drapion looks at Darkrai before leaning out one of its pincers towards the Pitch Black Pokemon

Drapion let out a few cries as Darkrai looks to the Ogre Scorpion Pokemon before nodding and then hold Drapion's pincer and shake it

Ken smiled with a sigh as he was glad that the two got acquainted with each other

The group set up camp for the night as Ken was fixing up his tent while Golurk and the others forage for food

"that should do it" Said Ken as he set up his camp before turning to see Golurk and the others coming back with tons of fruits

He smiled before seeing Darkrai off in the forest's shadow with a pile of fruits on a giant leaf in its hands

"come on here" Said Ken as Darkrai looks to Ken before approaching him "everyone here is a friend, we travel together and we fight together, you don't have to be alone, Darkrai"

Darkrai looks at Ken before it nodded

Ken smiled before everyone sat down to eat the foraged fruits together

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	30. Chapter 30

"**speaking"**

"_**Thinking"**_

**On with the story**

Ken was at Snowpoint city as it was the location of the Pokemon Grand Festival

Many Coordinators came to the snowing city as they were participating in the festival to become a Top Coordinator

Ken was at the receptionist as he was signing in for the contest but was getting many stares from other Coordinators and fans

"_why does it have to be like this?"_ Ken thought as he gave his registration paper to the receptionist and was given a room key

He then leaves the contest hall and heads towards the hotel where he would be staying for three days of the festival

* * *

Ken reached the hotel as he was at the elevator waiting for the lift to come down

1 minute of waiting, the elevator door opened, and Ken went in

He pressed his floor number and closed the door, but a hand slipped in

"just in time!" someone exclaimed as the elevator door slides opened and Nozomi appeared

"Nozomi?!" Exclaimed Ken in surprise to see the Top Coordinator again

"Ken!? Long time no see!" Said Nozomi as she entered in the elevator lift with him

* * *

Reaching the designated floor level, the elevator door opens as Ken and Nozomi steps out

"so you were invited to be one of the judges of the grand festival huh?" Said Ken as Nozomi nodded

"yeah, surprised me too" Said Nozomi as they started walking down the hall

"but what surprises me more is what you've been doing" Said Nozomi elbowing Ken's side "using Attract on Shirona-san. what a lucky Aipom you are"

"about that…" Said Ken before he explained it to her

"man, to think that someone took the picture of you and Shirona-san together, can cause this much of an uproar all around Sinnoh" Said Nozomi after hearing Ken's story of how it had happened

"yeah" Said Ken a bit depressed "reporters keep chasing after me all around…I can't even camp out in the forest"

"yikes" Said Nozomi before they reached Ken's room

"ok then, my room is just down the corner. See you later, Ken" Said Nozomi as Ken nodded before getting into his room

* * *

Entering his hotel room, Ken dropped down his bag and sat down to his bed before laying down

"man….it's going to be very hard to train with those reporters out there" Said Ken as he knew that the Grand Festival will have many reporters coming

Ken let out a long sigh before he got a call on his Poketch. He looks to the caller as it was Fuji.

Picking up the call, the video screen appeared with Fuji in it

"hello, Fuji-san" Ken greeted Fuji

"_hello as well, Ken"_ Fuji said with a smile "_my boy, you've sure made some big news in Sinnoh"_

"oh god, even the news reached to Kanto too?" Asked Ken as he sighed while rubbing his forehead in annoyance

"_you could say that it flew as fast as Latios and Latias"_ Fuji said as Ken sighed again

* * *

After a call with Fuji, Ken had gone out to get something to eat but it was too hard trying to eat when everyone was staring at him

Ken sweatdropped as he was trying to take a sip from his cup of tea, but many Shirona's men fans were gazing at him with hating daggering glares while his fangirls were looking at him with pure jealously and sadness

"_please someone save me"_ Ken thought as he could not get them off of him, unless he went back to his room

"Ken of Lavender Town!" someone shouted out Ken's name as Ken turns to see a giant hulk of a man who was wearing a t-shirt with Shirona's face that had hearts all around it and had a head band that said "LOVE SHIRONA!", looks down upon Ken as he had a furious look "I challenge you to a battle!"

"w-what?" Asked Ken

"I am Dango! The captain of the Shirona love club! And I challenge you to a battle!" the hulking man exclaimed while taking out a Pokeball and pointed it at him "if I win, you must never show your face or be near Shirona-sama!"

"huh?" Said Ken with a confused look

"Shirona-sama doesn't deserve to be with a weak man like you! She is perfect and amazing champion! You were only lucky in defeating her and won a draw!" Dango exclaimed "you tarnished her! Shirona-sama is the perfect champion! Her love for Ice Cream! Her love for her family! And her love for her pokemon! She is truly a Goddess!"

"_talk about a major stalker!"_ Ken thought

"now! Battle me!" Dango exclaimed as Ken sighs in response

"fine" Said Ken as he stands up from his seat "if that will give me some peace in eating my meal"

"hahahaha! I will defeat you and prove to Shirona-sama that i! Dango! Is the strongest man worthy for her!" the man laughed

* * *

A few moments later

Dango looks in shock and horror as his Gabite was defeated by Ken's Staraptor who had just evolved in battle

"satisfied?" Asked Ken while raising an eyebrow

"I'm not done!" Dango shouted as he threw out five pokeballs as Rhyperior, Golem, Steelix, Hariyama, and Machamp appeared on the field

Ken sighs as he called back Staraptor before calling out Golurk

"take them down!" Dango shouted as his Pokemon charged at Golurk

"Dynamic Punch" Said Ken as Golurk pulled back its right fist before sending a powerful Dynamic Punch at the charging Pokemon and sent them flying to their trainer

"waaaa!" Dango screamed like a little girl as he tried to run away but got squashed in a pile of his defeated Pokemon

Ken sighed before looking to the crowds of Shirona's fan

"anyone else?" Asked Ken before seeing the fans running away while carrying their captain and his defeated Pokemon

"we're sorry for disturbing your meal!" they screamed as they run away

Ken sighs as he called back Golurk before going back to the restaurant to finish his meal

* * *

after having his meal, Ken went to an open training ground where there were some Coordinators training their Pokemon for the contest tomorrow

Ken arrived at the open field and he finds Nozomi helping a Coordinator training with her Glameow

"hey Ken" Nozomi called out seeing the man coming "you plan to train?"

Ken nodded as he takes out two Pokeballs and called out Staraptor and Aggron

"Staraptor, and Aggron. Am I going to see an air performance or something?" Nozomi asked

"you'll see" Said Ken as he began training

* * *

The next day came as the Grand Festival began

Ken was at the Coordinator's waiting room as Marian, the MC began the festival with the introduction of the judges

"wow, ain't she something" Said Ken as he sees Nozomi being a judge in one of the arena halls on the tv as the judging will be done in three halls

"_**we shall now begin the Grand Festival!"**_ Announced Marian as the crowds cheered

"well then" Said Ken as he adjusted his hat and pulled down his gloves "let's do this"

* * *

The crowds cheered and clapped their hands for the Coordinators as everyone performed with such ingenuity

"now! Presenting from the blue hall corner! The hot topic of Sinnoh and the man of greatness! Here's….Coordinator Ken!" Announced Marian as Ken appeared on stage

"Staraptor! Aggron! Let's do this!" Shouted Ken as he called out his team to the stage

The two Pokemon popped out of their Pokeballs as sparkling stars flied out everywhere

"Staraptor! Aerial Ace! Aggron! Flash Cannon!" Ken ordered out

Staraptor flew up as the bird Pokemon flies around the area in high speed

Aggron charged up its Luster Cannon before firing it at Staraptor

The Flash Cannon became a silver coat upon Staraptor as the bird Pokemon soared in the air before spreading its silver wings to the crowds as they all wowed

"amazing! Aggron's Flash Cannon has coated Staraptor in a beautiful silver coat that is shining like a Shiny Steelix!" Announced Marian as the crowds cheered

"Staraptor! Brave Bird! Aggron! Ice Beam! Let's go!" Shouted Ken as Staraptor swoops down before being enveloped in blue flames while Aggron charged up a sky-blue colored energy ball before firing the ice beam at Staraptor

The Ice Beam hits as it encased Staraptor in a sculpture of itself but with the Brave bird shining in it

"that move!" Nozomi exclaimed with a smile as Staraptor flies up before the Ice sculpture shattered and cause a rain of glowing ice, falling down upon the stage

"what an incredible surprise from Ken! This is by far the most amazing performance we have ever seen!" Announced Marian as she admired the falling glowing ice

"amazing performance!" the judge Nurse Joy said with a smile

"great skill, Ken!" Said Nozomi as she did a thumbs up to him

Ken did a thumbs up in return before he and his Pokemon bowed in goodbye to the crowds

* * *

After his performance, Ken went to the waiting room where he finds a group of fans there

"oh crap" Said Ken as he was about to make a getaway but found out that he was cornered on both sides

"it's Ken-sama!" "you were amazing!" "I'm sure Shirona-sama would be so happy!"

The fans screamed as Ken backed away before noticing that it was neither Shirona's fans nor his as this group of fans were wearing shirts that had a picture of him and Shirona together in a red heart

"eh?" Ken looks in surprise as to know that there was a fan club that loves seeing him and Shirona together

"please give us an autograph!" they all screamed as they crowded Ken

"h-help!" Ken screamed out

* * *

The next round of the Grand Festival soon began as Ken got into the second round with ease

Ken was walking back to his hotel room but the Coordinator's clothes were all ripped apart and his eyes look red as he got held in the corner with the crazy fans who shot many photos with him and were hogging him around like he was some doll

"I finally…get to go back…." Said Ken before he stumbled upon a rock

"ah" Ken stumbled forward before he was caught by someone

"thanks" Said Ken as he looks to who had caught him and it was none other than Shirona herself

"Shiro-!?" Ken was about to exclaim her name but Shirona shushed him before helping him go to his hotel room

* * *

They reached Ken's room as Shirona helps Ken get in before closing the door

"why are you here?" Asked Ken in surprise

"to cheer you on, of course" Said Shirona "when I heard that the Grand Festival is being held in Snowpoint city, I packed up and went here to cheer for you"

"thanks for coming but aren't you worried that the crazy fans might chased after us when we're out?" Asked Ken

"I got that covered" Said Shirona as she held up a blue blazer in her hand

Two minutes later, Shirona appeared with a new look as she wears the blue blazer and a long white skirt with her blonde hair in a ponytail and she was wearing rounded glasses that makes her look somehow ridiculous a bit

"how do I look?" Asked Shirona to Ken who was trying to hold in his laughter

"g-g-good" Said Ken pinching his sides to stop himself from laughing

"thanks" Shirona thanked him before the two chatted a bit more in Ken's room

* * *

After chatting with Shirona, Ken and her went out to grab a meal for the night

Ken wore a disguise like Shirona as he wears a black long sleeve shirt, and brown jeans, he had put gel on his hair as he undergoes a combed back hair style with the addition of him wearing the same glasses as Shirona

The two were at a local café, near the Grand Festival hall as they had some tea and some cake tarts

"so you're saying that your friend, Kia is the one who spread this rumor?" Said Ken as Shirona nodded with a sigh

"thanks to her, I've got reporters coming at me nonstop" Said Shirona with another sigh

"no kidding" Said Ken taking a bite of his cake tart "and there's a new fan club who likes seeing us together, they call them the Kerona love club."

"what?" Said Shirona in confusion and surprise

"they literally love seeing us paired up" Said Ken sighing "they keep on flashing cameras and cameras, I swear, my eyes are going to go blind as a Zubat"

"i-I see" Said Shirona with a bit of a blush

"well, we don't need to worry about them" Said Ken with a smile "not while wearing these disguises, I mean"

"well, I guess" Said Shirona taking a bite of her cake tart "but I don't mind if it's you though" she muttered out in a small voice

"hmm? You said something?" Asked Ken as he thought he heard her say something

"n-nothing!" Said Shirona as Ken looks to her and shrugged before taking another bite of his cake tart

* * *

The next day came as it was the Pokemon Tag battle where Ken and the other Coordinators were matched up against each other

"Drapion! Golurk! Dynamic Cross Punch!" Shouted Ken as Drapion crossed its pincers and fired its Cross Poison while Golurk charged forth as the Automaton Pokemon punched its Dynamic Punch at the Cross Poison and created a combo attack

"what the hell is that!?" Ken's Opponent exclaimed as his Luxray and Chansey got hit by the combo move and were knocked out

"Battle out!" Announced Marian, "with an astounding combo attack, Ken had swooped in to the semifinals!"

The crowds cheered as Golurk and Drapion won the match

"that's good! Ken!" Shirona cheered while in her disguise as she cheered on for the man

Ken waved to the crowds as so did Golurk and Drapion

* * *

Getting into the semifinals, Ken was at the waiting room where he watched his next matchup

He was up against a Coordinator who made it to the top four in last year's Grand Festival

"last year's top four" Said Ken as he stands up from his seat before going out to get ready

* * *

Shirona watch the first match as one Coordinator used an amazing combo of Cubone and Marowak to execute an astounding attack combination that took out the other Coordinator's pokemon

"everyone here is strong" Said Shirona before seeing the beginning of the second match as it was Ken's match

"now! Presenting last year's festival top four, Kaya from Veilstone city vs Ken from Lavender Town!" Announced Marian as the two appeared upon the stage

"good luck, Ken" Said Shirona

* * *

Ken looks to his opponent as Coordinator Kaya called out an Aggron and an Alakazam to the field

"_type advantage against Golurk and Drapion, huh?"_ Ken thought before taking out his Pokeballs "let's do this!"

Ken called out Golurk and Drapion as the two readied themselves against their opponent

"let the match begin!" Announced Marian out

"Golurk charge! Drapion follow!" Shouted Ken as Golurk charged towards their opponent with Drapion following behind

"Aggron! Ice Beam! Alakazam! Psychic!" Coordinator Kaya exclaimed as Aggron fired its Ice Beam before Alakazam uses its Psychic and bends the Ice Beam around and hits Drapion

Drapion let out a cry of pain before Alakazam lifted up its spoons and causes Drapion to levitate before flying towards Golurk

Golurk was sent crashing down with Drapion as this caused Ken's point to be decreased

"what a counter from Kaya! Golurk and Drapion are tumbling upon each other!" Announced Marian as the crowds wowed to see the battle

"to think that they would have a counter combo move against Golurk and Drapion" Said Ken while gritting his teeth "Golurk! Shadow Punch! Drapion! follow it up with Poison Sting!"

Golurk pulled back its right fist before punching it and sends its Shadow Punch flying before Drapion fired its Poison Sting

"Aggron! Alakazam! Protect!" Kaya announced as a green barrier appeared in around Aggron and Alakazam as it deflected the attack "now use Psybeam and Flash Cannon!"

Aggron and Alakazam instantly fired their attacks as it hits Golurk and Drapion hard

The two let out cries of pain as they came crashing down

"another counter yet again! Not one of Ken's Pokemon are even doing any damage!" Announced Marian as Ken's point got decreased again while his opponent was still at full

* * *

Shirona watched the match as she was worried for Ken

"_think, Ken. I know you can make a comeback from this!"_ Shirona looks to Ken who looks to the battle before smirking "_that's it, Ken! Show everyone what you're made of!"_

* * *

"this is worth the shot" Said Ken "Drapion! make a large hole with Dig and Golurk jump into that hole!"

Drapion crashed its pincers at the ground as the Ogre Scorpion Pokemon made a large hole on the ground before Drapion and Golurk jumped into the hole

"Aggron! Alakazam! Be ready!" Kaya told her Pokemons as they were looking around the ground for any signs of their opponent

As they keep on looking around, Golurk and Drapion came exploding out of the ground, in front and behind Aggron and Alakazam

"Cross Poison and Shadow Punch! Let's go!" Shouted Ken as Drapion fired its Cross Poison while Golurk punched its Shadow Punch

The two attacks hits Alakazam and Aggron hard as the two let out cries of pain

"what a comeback from Ken! Using Dig to hide from the opponents view only to burst out by between, such clever tactics!" Marian commented as Kaya's Points got decreased a lot from the move

"Aggron! Alakazam!" Kaya exclaimed as the two Pokemon struggled to get up

"Let's finish this!" Shouted Ken as he punched out his fist "Dynamic Cross Punch!"

Drapion fired its Cross Poison before Golurk charged towards the attack with the Dynamic Punch and send it at their opponent

Alakazam and Aggron cried out in pain as they were sent crashing down on the field

"Aggron! Alakazam!" Coordinator Kaya exclaimed only to sigh in disappointment as to see her Pokemon defeated

"it's a Battle out! Ken is moving onto to the finals!" Announced Marian as the crowds instantly cheered for him and so did Shirona

"good job, you two" Said Ken as Golurk and Drapion nodded to him

* * *

Winning the match, Ken walked towards the waiting room where he finds Shirona waiting for him

"that was a great match, Ken" Said Shirona in complement to his victory

"thanks, couldn't have done it without Golurk and Drapion" Said Ken before hearing his name being called out by the PE as it was time for the finals. "already, huh?"

"good luck, Ken. I know you will win" she wished him good luck as Ken gave her a thumbs up and nodded

* * *

The finals began as it was Ken against a Coordinator from Hoenn who had a Blazisken and an Infernape out of the field, against Golurk and Drapion

"it's the finals and both sides are heated up!" Announced Marian

"Blazisken! Infernape! Overheat!" Ken's opponent shouted out as the two Fire Type let out a torrent of flames at Golurk and Drapion

"Golurk! Charge through! Drapion! Dig!" Shouted Ken as Golurk punched its fists together before charging through the Overheat while Drapion digs underground

Golurk pushed through before the flames died down

"Darkest Lariat! Now!" Shouted Ken as Golurk spins around before sending powerful black energy covered punches at Blazisken and Infernape, causing them to fly up in the air

"Drapion!" Exclaimed Ken as Drapion appeared bellow Blazisken and Infernape for the two Fire Type were falling towards the Ogre Scorpion Pokemon "Hyper Beam! Now!"

Drapion pulled back its head before firing its Hyper Beam at them

Blazisken and Infernape cried out in pain before they were blasted away from the Hyper Beam and was sent crashing down on the field, knocked out

"and we have our Grand Festival winner!" Announced Marian as everyone cheered for Ken's victory "it's Ken of Lavender Town!"

Ken smiles as he waved his hands around to the crowds as confetti rains down upon him and his Pokemon

* * *

Ken stepped forward as Nozomi presented Ken with the Grand Festival ribbon

"congrats, Ken. That was some great performance and a great battle" Nozomi told Ken as she holds a Trophy

"thanks, Nozomi" Replied Ken as he takes the Trophy and lifts it up towards the crowds as they all cheered for him

"with this, the Grand Festival has come to an end! We wish everyone a great day! And see you all next year!" Announced Marian

* * *

Winning the Grand Festival, Ken was showered with many congrats by his fans

"you were so amazing, Ken-sama!" "you're so dazzling!" "what amazing performance!"

The fans all crowded him as Ken had nowhere to go

"ah, please let me through!" Ken tried to get out, but the fan girls were crowding him into a tight spot with no place to run

"somebody! Help!" Shouted Ken out before a Garchomp flied in and grabs Ken's shoulders

"you're…" Said Ken as he knew the Garchomp

Garchomp let out a growl before landing to a nearby corner behind the festival hall where the fan girls came running pass to find Ken

"thanks, Garchomp" Ken thanked the Dragon Pokemon who growled with a nod

"that was a close call wasn't it, Ken?" a voice spoke as Shirona appeared

"thanks for the save, I wouldn't know what would happen to me if those fan girls keep hogging me around like a Pichu in a kids daycare" Said Ken as Shirona calls back Garchomp to its Pokeball

"I guess you can say "I Weedle you out"?" Said Shirona as this caused the two to let out a little laugh

* * *

After the save from the fangirls, Ken and Shirona went to the Pokemon Center as Nurse Joy check on Ken's Pokemon's health

"I'll get them healed up in no time" Nurse Joy said as she takes away the tray that had Ken's Pokeball in it

"thank you, Nurse Joy" Said Ken

While waiting for Ken's Pokemon to heal, Ken decided to call Fuji the video Phone

After dialing the man's number, he waited for the call to be picked up, and in matter of seconds, Fuji appeared on the screen with Cubone

"_hello Ken! I've watched it! That was some great contest battle you just did!"_ Fuji said with a smile while Cubone let out a few squeals with a smile

"thanks, Fuji-san. And you too, Cubone" Ken thanked them in reply before moving to the side to let Shirona in on the conversation

"Fuji-san, meet the Sinnoh League Champion, Shirona" Ken introduced her to Fuji

"hello, Mr. Fuji. It's a pleasure to meet you" Shirona greeted her with a smile "and to you too, Cubone"

"_ah, the Champion, it's a pleasure to meet you as well" _Fuji replied nodding with Cubone doing the same as well

They chatted on the video phone as Fuji shared on of how Ken was in the past back in Lavander Town

"_you may not believe it but Ken here used to have lots of fans back here"_ Fuji said

"hey, Fuji-san, don't tell her that" Said Ken begging Fuji to not tell Shirona of his bad boy past

"_why not? "The Gangster, Ken of Lavender Town" you were pretty famous in other towns, remember?"_ Fuji said with a small laugh "_many feared you and admired you at the same time"_

"really now?" Said Shirona with a slight giggle to Ken who was blushing in embarrassment

"anyway, now that I won the Grand Festival, I'm heading to the Sinnoh League next and after that…" Said Ken before looking to Shirona "the Champion League"

"I'll be waiting on you, Ken. You'd better win the Sinnoh League" Said Shirona as Ken nodded

A fiery aura of fire enveloped the two as their rivalry against each other sparks a fiery battle in the future

"_hohohoho, you two are surely a perfect match for each other"_ Fuji said with a chuckle

"what!?" Ken and Shirona exclaimed at the same time

"_please take care of Ken for me, Shirona. The young man may look confident but deep inside he's still the same boy of Lavender Town" _Fuji said as he bowed a bit

"what are you talking about!?" Exclaimed Ken "that's enough! I'm hanging up!"

"_and remember to invite me to your wedding, you two"_ Fuji teased as this made Ken's and Shirona's face blush harder

"FUJI-SAN!" Exclaimed Ken before he pressed the call end button while huffing in embarrassment

Ken stared at the black screen before looking to Shirona who was looking away to hide her blush

"um…." Ken mumbled out "wanna get some ice cream?" he proposed as Shirona nodded in reply

* * *

The two heads outside after Ken retrieved his Pokemon from Nurse Joy

They went to a café where they ordered some ice cream

Ken and Shirona ate their ice cream in silence as their conversation with Fuji made them feel awkward with each other

"_this is way too awkward! What is this situation?!"_ Ken thought as he couldn't even look at Shirona who was still blushing

"_please say something, Ken!"_ Shirona thought as she licked her ice cream

"um" "um" the two said at the same time before looking way in embarrassment

"so, uh…" Ken spoke out "I'm going to the League and uh…..you'll be there, right?"

Shirona nodded in reply as she licks her ice cream

"yeah…uhm…ok" Said Ken while licking his ice cream a bit embarrassed in the awkward conversation

"good luck, Ken" Shirona muttered out but it was loud enough for Ken to hear "I'll be cheering on for you"

"uhm….thanks" Replied Ken blushing a bit

The two continued eating their ice cream together in silence as the moon of the night was at its fullest.

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	31. Chapter 31

"**speaking"**

"_**Thinking"**_

**On with the story**

Ken was on his way to the Sinnoh League as he was riding on Golurk's back

The Automaton Pokemon flied in the air as it was flying to the direction of the harbor docks of Sunnyshore city

In order to go to the Pokemon League, Ken has to ride a ship that will head to Lily of the Valley Island, the location of the Sinnoh League Tournament

"there it is" Said Ken as they arrived at the docks where there were many people waiting in line "talk about a crowd, there must be hundreds of trainers here"

Golurk nodded before the Automaton Pokemon flew down

* * *

Many Trainers were buying tickets to the ship as they were all Trainers who won 8 Gym Badges and are able to enter the Sinnoh League Tournament

"look there!" one Female Trainer exclaimed while pointing to the sky as other nearby trainers looks up and sees Golurk coming down with Ken on its back

"it's him!" "It's Ken from Lavender Town!" "the Champion's boyfriend" "he's here"

Everyone started to chatter around with each other as Golurk landed on the ground before Ken got off

"looks like everyone here is our opponent, Golurk" Said Ken as Golurk nodded before the two headed into the seaport to get the ferry ticket

* * *

After getting the ticket to their ferry, Ken headed to a nearby café as to get a quick lunch for the day

He had Golurk and the others out of their Pokeball as he got them their meal

Golurk and the others eat their meal with each other but not Darkrai who was hiding in the shades of a tree while eating its meal

Ken sighs to his friend before drinking his cup of coffee and then takes a bite out of his burger

"there you are!" someone shouted out as Ken turns to see someone running to him like a stampeding Tauro

Jun then appeared as the Trainer pointed at Ken

"Ken! I found you!" Exclaimed Jun

"Jun?" Ken looks in surprise to see the trainer "you've come to participate in the Tournament, right?"

"sure am!" Said Jun with a thumbs up "and this time for sure! I'm going to win and become the Sinnoh Champion!"

"is that so?" said someone as a man in glasses appeared behind Jun and surprised him

"Geh! Kohei!" Exclaimed Jun as the man in glasses chuckled while adjusting his glasses "you surprised me!"

"if my hearing is correct, you claim that you will win the tournament?" Asked Kohei as he chuckled to Jun "I'm sorry to say but this year, I shall be the winner for I have trained my Pokemon in many training ways"

"you know him?" Asked Ken to Jun who nodded

"his name is Kohei, and like me, he participated in last year's Tournament" Jun introduced Kohei as the man in name, shakes hand with Ken

"a pleasure to meet you" Said Kohei with a smile

"same to you" Replied Ken

"it is a pleasing honor to meet the one trainer who brought a draw match against the Champion and her boyfriend" Said Kohei as this made Ken blushed

"oh yeah! Ken! You swindle of a Trainer! You got to date the Champion!? I demand a compensation for not telling me!" Exclaimed Jun

"W-W-We're not dating, damnit!" Ken blurted out before explaining it to them how it all happened in the first place

After a few minutes, Kohei and Jun nodded in understanding

"I see, so this all happened because someone decided to spread a false rumor, I see, I see" Said Kohei while nodding

"but still, the pictures that were spread all around the news really made everyone think that you were really dating with her" Said Jun as Ken sighed in annoyance

"and because of it, reporters keep on flashing cameras at me and wanting an interview about it" Said Jun rubbing his forehead "my eyes hurts so much just remembering the camera flashes"

"wow, tough life, you have" Said Jun before they heard the PE call out

"_**attention, to all passengers of the Suzurigo, in a few moments, the ferry will depart, please head to the western gate, A34"**_ it announced as it was the ferry, Ken needed to ride on

"looks like our ferry is prepped up for its departure" Said Kohei while adjusting his glasses

"let's hurry and get on before it leaves" Said Jun as Ken nodded

"come on, guys" Said Ken as he called back everyone to their Pokeball "you too, Darkrai"

Darkrai nodded as the Pitch Black Pokemon approached Ken and surprised both Jun and Kohei from its appearance

"what the heck!? Where and when did you get a Darkrai!?" Exclaimed Jun in shock

"for me to lay eyes on a Darkrai up close" Said Kohei as he examined Darkrai

"I'll tell you guys about it on the way" Said Ken as he called back Dakrai to its Pokeball

* * *

Getting on the ferry, Ken and the others were at one cabin where it was a shared room with two bunker beds

"looks like we're roomies" Said Jun as he sets down on one of the bottom bunkers

"seems so" Said Kohei as he took one of the top bunkers

"who's the other one?" Asked Ken before a man in cape and was holding a harp came in

"excuse me" the man said before looking in surprise as so did Kohei and Jun

"ah! Naoshi!" Exclaimed Jun "you're participating in the Tournament this year, huh!?"

"you two know him?" Asked Ken as Kohei nodded

"he's another past participant like me and Jun" Kohei explained "he's Naoshi, a Pokemon Trainer and Coordinator at the same time"

"it is a pleasure to meet you all again" Naoshi greeted them as he smiled before looking to Ken

"you must be Ken from Lavender Town, it is a pleasure to meet you" Said Naoshi as he shakes hand with Ken

"same to you" Replied Ken

The four then got settled in as everyone got acquainted with each other

* * *

Night came as the ferry still sets sail for Lily of the Valley Island

Ken and the others were at the ferry's cafeteria, having dinner and had a small chat in doing so

"man, you couldn't believe the power of Ken's Golurk! Its Dynamic Punch is on a whole different level!" Said Jun, the young man retelling the story of his battle against Ken to Naoshi and Kohei.

"yes, I've watched the Indigo League Tournament, Golurk's Dynamic Punch and its Shadow Punch are very powerful that it can take down a Steelix with just one hit" Kohei noted "It is no surprise that the Champion's Garchomp got a very large amount of damage from just one hit of the attack"

"I believe that you and Golurk had trained for a very long time, yes?" Asked Naoshi as Ken nodded

"he's been with me since I was little" Ken explained "Golurk used to be my Grandpa's partner before he became mine"

The four chatted some more as they had dinner before midnight came

* * *

Heading into their room, everyone got ready for bed

Jun and Kohei were in the bathroom as they were brushing their teeth while Ken was prepping up his bed and Naoshi was playing his harp on his bed

"I wonder who we are going to face first in the first round?" Jun thought out loud as he brushed his teeth before he drinks some water and gargles, then spit it out into the sink.

"my calculation suspects that there are 64 Trainers including us in this ferry, and there is an approximately 3.125% that one of us might face each other in the first tournament round" Said Kohei as he cleaned his glasses

"well, all that matters that we battle with our best" Said Ken stretching his arms and back before flopping down on his bed "that's what a true Pokemon Trainer do"

"agreed" Said Naoshi as he played some tune on his harp

"man! I can't wait to battle in the tournament and win!" Said Jun pumped up

"fufufufu, as I had said 4 hours and 45 minutes ago, I shall be the winner" Said Kohei with a smirk

"no, me!" Exclaimed Jun

The two started bickering as Ken sighed

"good night" Said Ken resting on his bed

"good night" Naoshi replied as he played on his harp while ignoring the bickering of Kohei and Jun

* * *

Two days of riding on the ferry, Ken and the others watched as they are nearing the Lily of the Valley island

"there it is" Said Jun "Lily of the Valley Island"

"the island of champion" Said Kohei with a serious look

"and the island of dreams" Said Naoshi as he played a tune on his harp

"you three seemed to be in link" Said Ken before looking to the island

"_once I enter the Tournament…it's on" _Ken thought as he saw Shirona standing in the sky with Oba, and Goyo and the other Elite Four member "_wait for me, Shirona!"_

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	32. Chapter 32

"**speaking"**

"_**Thinking"**_

**On with the story**

The ferry arrived on the island as its passengers got off and heads to the registration hall

"we're here again" Said Jun as he carried his bag "the Sinnoh League"

"yes" Said Kohei as he adjusted his glasses "this time for sure"

"let us head to the registration Center" Said Naoshi as everyone nodded

* * *

Many trainers were assembled in the center as everyone had their partner Pokemon out

But everyone's attention was to Ken's group or more solely to Ken as the man was the hot topic in Sinnoh

"looks like everyone's eyes are to you" Said Kohei seeing the many stares of other trainers

"yikes, you can feel the tension rising here" Said Jun watching everyone

"haaaa.. I knew that this was bound to happen" Said Ken with a tired sigh

"it is our turn" Said Naoshi as they were next in line to register

They all registered for the match as their identity and Pokemons were registered in the system

* * *

Finished registering, Ken bid goodbye to Jun and the others as they all planned to train their Pokemon before the tournament began

Ken was alone at an open field as he had Golurk and the others out

"ok guys, this is it, the Sinnoh League Tournament" Said Ken as everyone nodded "let's start a quick training. So that we're all in tip top shape"

Everyone nodded as they partnered up and started training

* * *

Night came as all trainers were in the tournament arena

The crowds filled the tournament seats as Ken looks upon the sacred flames being torched as it began the Tournament

"it begun" Said Ken as he pulled on his gloves and clenched his fists

He then looks at Naoshi, Jun, and Kohei as they were all now rivals in the Tournament

"now! Let us begin the matchups for tomorrow's first round!" announced the MC as the giant screen shined and many cards appeared

The cards shuffled as each card paired up with another before they all revealed the Trainer who are up against another

Ken looks at the screen as he sees that Jun, Kohei, and Naoshi are up against other Trainers and so was he.

"if I win my match, I'm going against Kohei, huh?" Said Ken as he looks to Kohei who nodded with a smile.

Ken nodded back with his own smile "_I can't wait!"_

* * *

After the announcement, Ken went to an open field behind the Tournament hall as he had Drapion, Garchomp, and Darkrai out

"i'm counting on you three" Said Ken "let's win this"

Drapion, Garchomp, and Darkrai nodded as the three were ready

* * *

The next day came fast as the tournament goes on

Kohei, Naoshi, and Jun won their match fast as they finished up to six rounds

The seventh-round was Ken's match and the Trainer was winning by a breeze

"Darkrai! Dark Pulse!" Shouted Ken as Dakrai charged up a sphere of dark energy rings before firing it at the opponent's Torterra and knocked it out

"Torterra is unable to battle! Darkrai wins!" announced the referee as the crowds cheered for Ken and so did his fans "the winner is Ken of Lavender Town!"

"_**it's has been decided! The winner is Ken of Lavender Town!"**_ announced the MC as it was a great battle "_**moving on to the next round is Ken! The man is by far a legend now!"**_

"good job, Darkrai" Ken told the Pitch Black Pokemon, as Darkrai nodded in reply

* * *

"his Darkrai sure is strong" Said Jun as he, Kohei, and Naoshi watched Ken's match "man, it reminds me of last year's champion, Tobias' Darkrai"

"yes" Naoshi agreed "Kohei-kun, you're up against Ken in the next round, right?"

"that's correct" Said Kohei as he adjusted his glasses and looks to Ken who was walking away from the arena "let's battle with the best, Ken"

* * *

Ken walked in the exit hallway as he was going to the crowd's seat to watch the next match

"yo!" someone called out as Ken looks ahead and sees Oba with someone wearing a green sport shirt and grayish jeans

"Oba" Ken greeted him before looking to the person beside Oba

"let me introduce you" Said Oba "his name is Ryou, he's an Elite Four member just like me"

"pleasure to meet you, Ken" Said Ryou as he shakes hand with Ken

"pleasure to meet you too" Replied Ken

"nice meeting the one trainer who battled Shirona to her fullest" Said Ryou

"I don't know about that, I'm just lucky that's all" Said Ken while rubbing the back of his head

"stop being so modest, will ya?" Said Oba as he slapped Ken's back

"what brings you here, Oba?" Asked Ken the Elite four member

"watching the tournament what else?" Replied Oba

"and learn the challenger of the Champion League as well" Ryou added in with a smirk

Ken chuckled before the three heads off

* * *

Ken, Oba, and Ryo went to a VIP lounge as they watch the other matches

"wow, that Trainer's Infernape sure is heated up!" Oba commented seeing one Trainer's Infernape defeating another Trainer's Hitmonlee in the match

"every battle you say is heated up" Said Ryou as Ken nodded in agreement

"don't you guys agree?" Asked Oba with a grin

"right right" Said Ken before seeing the match ended with the Trainer's Infernape being the winner

"it won" Said Ryou as Ken nodded for the Trainer might be a possible opponent in the third round

"oya oya, what do we have here?" someone spoke out as an old woman in her mid 70's came in with Goyo beside her "meeting with a possible Champion League Challenger, I see"

"oh! Kikuno-san! Goyo! You guys made it" Oba greeted them "take a seat, take a seat"

The two sat down as Ken bowed to them in respect

"I've not properly introduced myself yet, I see" Kikuno said with a smile "my name is Kikuno, nice to meet you"

"Ken from Lavender Town" Replied Ken as he shakes hand with her

"looks like the whole gang is here" Said Oba as all members of the Elite Four were gathered in one room "you'd better win the Sinnoh League, Ken."

Ken looks to them as he can see that they were all giants with power and skills with them

"we're pumped to battle against you in the Champion League, and we will be very disappointed if you lose" Oba told Ken who nodded

"you can count on it" Said Ken in reply

* * *

After the first round had ended, the crowds and the participant headed out of the Tournament and walked back to their hotel to rest for tomorrow

Ken was at an open battlefield as he had Golurk, Drapion, and Aggron out

"the next match is us against Kohei, let's do this" Said Ken as Golurk and the others nodded

Ken then takes out three other Pokeballs as he called out Rhyperior, Alakazam, and Blastoise

"let's start training you guys" Said Ken as Golurk partnered up with Rhyperior, Aggron with Alakazam, and Drapion with Blastoise

Ken watched them all trained before he got called out from behind. He turns around and sees Shirona coming into view

"Shirona" Ken greeted her

"I saw the first match" Said Shirona "a Darkrai, huh? You surprised me yet again, Ken"

"hahaha, I guess I did" Said Ken with a short laugh

The two then sat down by a bench while watching Golurk and the others train hard

"I've heard from Oba that you met all member of the Elite Four" Said Shirona "how did it feel when you met them?"

"I was excited" Replied Ken "battling in the Tournament and then meeting the other member of the Elite Four, I couldn't ask for more"

"I see" Said Shirona before she looks in surprise when their hands suddenly touched on the bench

"ah sorry!" Said Ken pulling back his hand

"i-it's fine" Replied Shirona as they looked away for a moment

"so, um….yeah, I guess I'll be heading back first" Said Ken standing up from his seat "got to rest up for tomorrow's match!"

"a-alright" Replied Shirona as Ken called back everyone

"so, uh…see you tomorrow" Said Ken in awkward tone

"y-yes" Replied Shirona as she stands up and waved him goodbye

Ken waved her goodbye before scratching the back of his head in annoyance

"aah! Why am I so bad in this type of things!?" Said Ken as he could not speak when Shirona is with him at all

* * *

The next day came as it was the second round

Ken and Kohei were at the battlefield as it were their turn of the tournament match

"let's fight with our best, Kohei" Said Ken as Kohei nodded

"_**for the third round of today's match is Ken against last year's best 16, Kohei! What kind of battle are we going to see today!?"**_ exclaimed the MC

"Trainers and Pokemon ready?!" announced the referee

"come on out! Dusknoir!" "Golurk! Go!" Ken and Kohei called out their Pokemons to the field as Golurk and Dusknoir appeared

"_**the first round is Dusknoir and Golurk! Both are Ghost types Pokemon!"**_ announced the MC out

"let the battle begin!" announced the referee

"Dusknoir! Shadow Punch!" Kohei shouted as Dusknoir fired its Shadow Punch

"Golurk! Counter it with your Shadow Punch!" Shouted Ken as Golurk punched its right fist out and fired its Shadow Punch

The two Shadow Punches strikes against each other but Golurk's Shadow Punch overpowered Dusknoir's

"what power!" Exclaimed Kohei as Dusknoir dodged Golurk's Shadow Punch

"Will-o-wisp!" Said Kohei as Dusknoir fired a sphere of blue fire at Golurk

"deflect it! And then Darkest Lariat!" Shouted Ken as Golurk swatted away the Will-o-Wisp before both of its fists were encased in dark energy

Golurk rockets towards Dusknoir as the Automaton Pokemon sends its attack at Dusknoir

Dusknoir let out a cry of pain as it was sent flying from the Darkest Lariat

"Dusknoir! Shadow Ball!" Kohei shouted as Dusknoir recovered its flight before firing a ball of dark energy at Golurk

"deflect it" Ken punched out his fist as Golurk sends its right fist at the incoming Shadow Ball and sends it flying back at Dusknoir

The deflected Shadow Ball hits Dusknoir as the Ghost Pokemon crashed down to the field, knocked out

"Dusknoir!" Exclaimed Kohei in surprise to see his Pokemon defeated

"Dusknoir is unable to battle! Golurk wins!" announced the referee

"**and Golurk wins the first round by a landslide! Deflecting the Shadow Ball with Dynamic Punch made the deflected attack more powerful than before!"** announced the MC

"return, Dusknoir" Kohei called back his Pokemon before taking out another Pokeball "come on out, Shuckle!"

Kohei's next Pokemon came out as it was the Shell Pokemon, Shuckle

"_**Kohei's next Pokemon is Shuckle! Will Ken switch his Pokemon!?"**_ announced the MC

Golurk pumped both of its fists as Ken nodded

"let's go full on, Golurk" Said Ken as Golurk nodded in reply

"Shuckle! Withdraw!" Kohei ordered out as Shuckle went back to its shell

"Withdraw, huh?" Said Ken "raising up its defense so that Golurk's attack won't work on it"

"Golurk! Grab Shuckle and spin around with Darkest Lariat" Said Ken as Golurk grabs Shuckle before spinning around

"what the!? This isn't in my calculation!" Said Kohei bewildered before seeing Golurk throwing Shuckle to the air

"**after spinning with Darkest Lariat! Shuckle was thrown high up into the air!"** announced the MC

Shuckle was flying in the air before it started to fall down because of Gravity

"now! Bring it down with Dynamic Punch!" Shouted Ken as Golurk pulled back its right fist before waiting on Shuckle to come back down

"this is bad!" Exclaimed Kohei "Shuckle! Use Sludge Bomb to change your trajectory!"

Shuckle came out of its shell as it fired multiple sludge bombs and pushed itself away from Golurk

"Trick Room!" Ken announced as it surprised Kohei

"what!?" Kohei looks to see that the field was encased in the Trick Room as Golurk came flying towards Shuckle at high speed

"Dynamic Punch!" Ken punched out his fist as Golurk sends its Dynamic Punch at Shuckle mid air

Shuckle was sent flying to the wall as the Shell Pokemon was stuck on the wall before coming out of its shell, knocked out

"Shuckle is unable to battle! Golurk wins again!" announced the referee as the crowds cheered for Ken for his second win

* * *

Jun and Naoshi watched the battle as they were surprised in seeing Golurk's power and ability

"using Trick Room to enhance Golurk's speed and send a Dynamic Punch to finish it off" Said Naoshi "what a powerful combination moves, indeed"

"man, if Ken and Golurk went all out, I swear that I won't last even a minute against them" Said Jun in amazement "but I won't go down without a fight!"

* * *

Shirona watched the match as she smiled for Ken's and Golurk's win

"hohoho, that young man sure hasn't lost his touch" President Tamaranze said with a smile

"yes" Said Shirona in agreement

"yo, Shirona" Oba and the other Elite Four came in as they greeted Shirona and President Tamaranze

"Oba, everyone." Shirona greeted them "watching the match, I see"

"sure am" Said Oba as everyone took a seat beside Shirona and each other

"it would seem that Ken is winning the match by full" Goyo said as he watched how Golurk had defeated two of Kohei's Pokemon with ease

"for that Golurk to be this strong" Said Ryou "we're going to have one heck of a battle once he enters the Champion League"

"we sure will" Oba added in

"I can see how your Garchomp had a fierce battle with Ken's Golurk" Kikuno said as Shirona nodded

* * *

Kohei called back Shuckle as he was now down to his last Pokemon

"it's now or never! Slowking!" Kohei called out his last Pokemon as it was Slowking

"Slowking, huh?" Said Ken as he knew that Psychic Pokemon tends to give him and Golurk some trouble "Golurk, time to switch"

Golurk nodded before getting called back

"**Looks like Ken is switching his Pokemon! Who is he going to call out next!?"** announced the MC

"Aggron! Let's go!" Ken called out the Iron Armored Pokemon as Aggron appeared on the field and let out a roar

"**Aggron came out as his next Pokemon! Will Ken win this match in an instant!?" **announced the MC again

"Slowking! Psychic!" Kohei ordered Slowking as the Pokemon's eyes glowed blue

"Sandstorm!" Shouted Ken as Aggron stomped its foot and created a sandstorm upon the field

"what!?" Kohei looks in surprise as Aggron disappeared in the sandstorm

* * *

"Aggron disappeared!?" Jun exclaimed

"this must be Ken's counter against Psychic type Pokemons" Said Naoshi "using Sandstorm to cover itself and making Slowking unable to see it. A clever tactic"

* * *

"Slowking! Be on guard!" Said Kohei

"Double Team! And then Flash Cannon!" Shouted Ken as the sandstorm disappeared and Slowking was surrounded by dozens of Aggron

"impossible!" Exclaimed Kohei as all of the Aggron fired Flash Cannon and created a big explosion upon Slowking

The dust slowly dissipated and revealed Slowking knocked out

"Slowking" Kohei looks to his Pokemon as he loss his battle

"Slowking is unable to battle! Aggron is the winner!" announced the referee "the winner of this round goes to Ken of Lavender Town!"

"_**amazing! In a matter of minutes! I repeat! In matter of minutes, Ken have won the match with ease!"**_ announced the MC as the crowds went wild in cheers for Ken

* * *

"looks like you're going to have a very tough battle ahead, Goyo" Said Oba as Goyo nodded

"making a counter against disadvantage types, this young man sure is something" Kikuno noted as Shirona nodded in agreement

"you did it, Ken" Said Shirona as Ken waved his hands around for the crowds

* * *

Ken was shaking hands with Kohei as it was as a sign of respect and gratitude for the match

"thanks for the great match, Kohei" Said Ken as Kohei nodded

"yes, I can see now how Shirona-san had a very tough battle against you" Said Kohei as he adjusted his glasses "good luck on winning this, Ken"

"you got it" Said Ken as he gave Kohei a thumbs up

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	33. Chapter 33

"**speaking"**

"_**Thinking"**_

**On with the story**

Winning his match against Kohei, advance Ken to the next round

Ken was at the crowd seat with Naoshi and Kohei as they were watching Jun's match

Jun was with his last Pokemon, Empoleon as he was up against his opponent's Armaldo, the opponent's last pokemon

"Empoleon! Hydro Cannon!" Shouted Jun as his Emploeon charged up a sphere of glowing blue energy before firing it at the opponent's Onix and knocked it out

"Onix is unable to battle! Empoleon is the winner!" the referee announced "the winner is Jun of Twinleaf town"

"alright!" Jun pumped his fist as he won his match

"**astounding win from last year's Tournament best 16!"** the MC announced "**Jun and his Empoleon are pumped up in this year's tournament!"**

"his Empoleon powered up from last time" Said Ken, crossing his arms

"I suspect that Jun did some training to increase Empoleon's attack move and its defense power" Said Kohei while lifting up his glasses

"in any words, he and his Pokemon sure have become stronger" Naoshi said watching Jun "I must be ready then"

Jun's match was the final match of the second day. Tomorrow, it is Naoshi against Jun

"good luck" Said Ken, as Naoshi nodded in gratitude before standing up and then leave his seat

* * *

The sunsets off in the horizon as Ken was watching Jun training his Pokemon for tomorrow's match

"let's go headstrong!" Exclaimed Jun as Empoleon fired its Hydro Cannon at Golurk who its sparring partner was.

Golurk caught the Hydro Cannon before it deflected it up and it exploded in the sky

"strong power, but it won't be enough" Said Ken, with a smile.

"yeah, but I can tell that me and Empoleon got way more stronger than before" Said Jun clenching his fist tight "I feel like we can't lose"

"overconfident can lead to your downfall, you know" Said Kohei as he suddenly appeared behind Jun

"gyaaa! Stop doing that!" Shouted Jun as Kohei merely chuckled in reply

"Naoshi is done with his training?" Asked Ken as Kohei nodded

"he was very keen on how to train his Pokemon, for me I have to give the man some praises" Said Kohei adjusting his glasses

"man, this makes me more excited for tomorrow!" Said Jun as he punched his fist up

"make sure that you two battle to your best, ok" Said Ken, as Jun gave him a thumbs up in reply

"and I want to ask you something" Said Jun as Ken looks at him

"what is it?" Asked Ken while raising a curious eyebrow.

"if either me or Naoshi wins our match, any one of us will be facing against you, right?" Jun explained as Ken gets what he was saying "me and Empoleon and my Pokemon want to face against the team that battled Shirona in the Indigo League"

"I believe that is not a good idea" Said Kohei "if you battled against the Pokemon team, Ken had fought with against Shirona herself, it would mean that they might be more stronger than the Pokemon's Ken currently have. Battling Golurk was already hard, battling against them, would be more harder"

"I don't care!" Said Jun "battling stronger opponents is how me and the others roll!"

Empoleon nodded as the Emperor Pokemon raised up one of its wings

"I see" Said Ken, as he chuckled a bit "alright, you got yourself a deal"

"alright!" Exclaimed Jun

"but that is either one of you win" Said Ken, as Jun nodded

"let's train even more, Empoleon!" Said Jun as his partner Pokemon nodded

* * *

Ken was at his Hotel room as the man was in the middle of a video conversation with Fuji

"_i see, passionate young man, this Jun boy"_ Fuji said after hearing from Ken, Jun's request of the Battle, he wanted against Ken "_alright, I'll have Hitmonchan and the others readied at all times"_

"thanks Fuji-san" Said Ken, as he bid the old man goodnight before hanging up the call

After hanging up the call, Ken decided to rest in early for the night

Taking a quick night bath, brushing his teeth, wearing his night pajamas.

Ken heads into bed as the man closed the lights before slipping into the blankets

"I wonder who will win their battle" Ken thought out loud as both Jun and Naoshi are strong Trainers when he saw how they battle with their Pokemon "I guess I find out tomorrow"

Resting to his side, Ken closed his eyes and let himself fall asleep

* * *

The next day came fast as the first round of the match was Ken's match

"**with the third day of the Sinnoh League undergoes! Today's first-round is sure going on in heat!"** the MC announced as Ken's opponent was down to his last Pokemon and it was a Rhyperior

Golurk was on the field as the Automaton Pokemon had already defeated the trainer's other five Pokemon with ease.

"Rock Blast! Let's go!" Ken's opponent ordered out to the Rhyperior as Rhyperior launched a giant boulder straight at Golurk.

"catch it and then send it back!" Ken shouted out as Golurk caught the flying boulder and was sent skidding back before the Automaton Pokemon launched the boulder back at Rhyperior.

Rhyperior let out a cry of pain as its attack got sent flying back to itself.

"Dynamic Punch!" Ken followed up the command as Golurk charged towards Rhyperior with one of its fists behind before sending it flying at Rhyperior.

Rhyperior was sent crashing down to the ground as the Drill Pokemon got knocked out from the attack.

"Rhyperior is unable to battle! Golurk wins!" the referee announced "the winner is Ken of Lavender Town!"

"**another astounding win for Ken and Golurk! The two are unstoppable!" **the MC announced as the crowds cheered for Ken and Golurk.

* * *

Winning his match, Ken and Kohei watched the second round as it was Jun and Naoshi up against each other.

Both trainers had used all five of their Pokemons against each other as they were now using their last Pokémon.

Naoshi still had three Pokemon available left while Jun only had his Empoleon and Skarmory still up in the fight.

"Kricketune! Sing!" Exclaimed Naoshi as his Kricketune played a melody on its needles and a song played out.

Jun's Skarmory was affected by the sing as It fell to the ground asleep.

"Skarmory!" Exclaimed Jun.

"now! Fury Cutter!" Naoshi commanded as Kricketune dashed towards the sleeping Skarmory with its needles glowing in red sharp blades

"Skarmory! Wake up!" Exclaimed Jun but his Pokemon was fast asleep

Kricketune slashed its Fury Cutter at Skarmory and sends the Steel/Flying type Pokemon flying away before crashing down knocked out

"Skarmory is unable to battle! Kricketune is the winner!" the referee announced

"**using Sing to put Skarmory to asleep, it finished it off with Fury Cutter!"** the MC announced

"come back, Skarmory" Jun called back Skarmory to its Pokeball as he was now down to his last Pokemon

* * *

"I calculate that Naoshi has a 75% in winning this match" Kohei speculate as they watch the battle "his combination of moves against Jun's Pokemon perfectly subdue any manner of counter, the winner of this match is as clear as day"

"never tell a win just by calculation" Said Ken, watching Jun's and Naoshi's battle "Pokémon and Trainers may always evolve, we might see it happen here"

* * *

"**now down to his last Pokemon! Will Jun come back with a miracle of a battle!?"** the MC announced out loud

"this is it" Said Jun before calling out Empoleon to the field "let's win this, Empoleon!"

Empoleon nodded as the Emperor Pokemon raised one of its wings

"Kricketune, let us bring an end to this battle" Said Naoshi as Kricketune nodded while pointing one of its needles at Empoleon

"let's go with a bang! Hyper Beam!" Shouted Jun as Empoleon charged up a sphere of energy in its mouth before firing its Hyper Beam at Kricketune

"fly, Kricketune!" Exclaimed Naoshi as Kricketune spreads its wings before flying up, dodging the Hyper Beam "now, Fury Cutter!"

"Empoleon!" Exclaimed Jun as Kricketune unleashed fury of slashes at Empoleon for the Emperor Pokemon is unable to move after using Hyper Beam

Empoleon skidded back as the Emperor Pokemon winced in pain

"Empoleon! Steel Wing!" Shouted Jun as Empoleon's wings glimmered in silver before it dashed towards Kricketune

"counter it with Fury Cutter!" Exclaimed Naoshi out as Kricketune parried off Empoleon's Steel Wing

"**Fury Cutter against Steel Wing! This is such a passionate strong battle, indeed!"** the MC announced as the crowds cheered for the two

Empoleon slashed its Steel Wing at Kricketune as the Singing Pokemon parried it off with Fury Cutter

The two went into a power struggle before they got sent flying back from the clash of power

"Sing!" Naoshi played a tune on his harp as Kricketune readied itself to use Sing

"get in the ground with Drill Peck!" Shouted Jun as Empoleon's beak glowed before the Emperor Pokemon spins around like a drill and digs itself underground

"what!?" Naoshi and Kricketune looks in surprise as their attack failed

* * *

"smart" Said Ken, as Kohei nodded

"Sing won't reach to Empoleon if it's underground" Said Kohei while adjusting his glasses

* * *

"now! Empoleon!" Shouted Jun as Empoleon burst out of the ground and sends its Drill Peck straight at Kricketune

Kricketune lets out a cry of pain as the Singing Pokemon got knocked out from the attack

"Kricketune is unable to battle! Empoleon is the winner!" the referee announced as the crowds cheered for Empoleon's victory

"**amazing come back from Jun! he and Empoleon did a big comeback with an unexpected move!"** the MC announced

"thank you, Kricketune" Naoshi called back Kricketune to its Pokeball "rest well, my friend"

"stay strong, Empoleon!" Exclaimed Jun as Empoleon nodded

"enter the field! Roserade!" Naoshi called out his next Pokemon as it was the Bouquet Pokemon, Roserade

"**Naoshi's next Pokemon is Roserade! A Grass/Poison type against a Water/steel type!"** the MC announced

* * *

"now Naoshi is using his type advantage strategy" Said Kohei "a Grass Type like Roserade can deal some major damage upon Empoleon"

"but Empoleon is part Steel Type which makes it an advantage against Roserade who is part Poison type" Ken added while crossing his arms "this match might decide it for good"

* * *

"Roserade! Petal Dance!" Exclaimed Naoshi as Roserade creates a storm of petals flying at Empoleon

"Empoleon! Use Drill Peck to blow them away!" Exclaimed Jun as Empoleon spins around with its Drill Peck before flying towards Roserade

"Double Team, now!" Naoshi commanded as copies of Roserade appeared before one got taken out by Empoleon "next! Razor Leaf!"

All of the Roserade copies sends thousands of sharp leaves flying as Empoleon got hit from all side

"Empoleon!" Shouted Jun as Empoleon fell to one knee

"**a combo moves of Double Team and sending a storm of Razor Leaf! Roserade is getting the advantage against Empoleon!"** The MC announced

Empoleon struggle to get up as the Emperor Pokémon was still damaged after its battle against Kricketune

"Let us end this" Said Naoshi "Roserade! Solar Beam!"

Roserade raised its Bouquets up to the shining sun above as it started to charge up its attack

"Empoleon! You got to get up!" Exclaimed Jun as his Pokémon tried to get up but failed "Empoleon!"

"fire!" Exclaimed Naoshi as Roserade finished charging up its Solar Beam before firing it at Empoleon

The Solar Beam flied towards the Emperor Pokémon before hitting it hard and sends Empoleon crashing to the wall

"Empoleon!" Shouted Jun as the dust subsides and revealed Empoleon knocked out

"Empoleon is unable to battle! Roserade is the winner!" the referee announced out "the winner is Naoshi!"

"**it has been decided!"** the MC shouted out as Naoshi is the winner of the match and the crowds cheered for him

* * *

"it's over" Said Kohei as he adjusted his glasses

"it was a great battle, Jun" Said Ken, as he watched Jun called back Empoleon to its Pokeball before he shook hands with Naoshi

* * *

"thank you for the great battle, Jun-kun" Said Naoshi as he smiled to Jun

"yeah, thanks" Said Jun in reply "you better not lose against Ken! The guy is strong as hell!"

"yes" Naoshi replied

* * *

The conclusion of their match ended; Jun went to the Pokémon Center to get his Pokémon healed up

"they're all healed up and perfectly healthy" Said Nurse Joy as she gave Jun his Pokeballs back

"thank you very much, Nurse Joy" Replied Jun as he takes back his Pokeballs

He then leaves out the Pokémon Center as he went to the open battle field behind the Center

"damnit" Said Jun "I loss this year too"

Jun let out a frustrated sigh as he rubbed the back of his head "guess, I won't be able to battle Ken, after all"

As Jun arrived to the back of the open field, Jun finds Ken, Kohei, and Naoshi there

"you guys..." Jun looks in confusion as Ken called out Hitmonchan to the field

"what are you waiting? It's time to battle" Said Ken, with a smile as Hitmonchan pumped up its fist

Jun looks to him before smiling so happily

"let's do this!" Exclaimed Jun as he called out Empoleon

The two went to their side of the field as Kohei served as the referee of the match

"this will be a six on six Pokémon Battle! Trainers are allowed to substitute their Pokémon! This match will end when either Trainer's six Pokémon are unable to continue!" Kohei announced "are both Trainers ready?!"

"let's go go!" Exclaimed Jun as Empoleon got ready for battle

"give it your all, Hitmonchan" Said Ken, as Hitmonchan nodded and did some shadow boxing

"let the battle! BEGIN!" Kohei exclaimed

"go! Empoleon!" "Hitmonchan! fight!"

The two Trainers shouted out as their Pokémon went on the attack

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	34. Chapter 34

"**speaking"**

"_**Thinking"**_

**On with the story**

The fourth round of the Sinnoh League undergoes as every Trainer was doing their best in their battles

In the semifinals, Ken was up against Naoshi as the two battled it out to the fullest

"**and here we are in the fourth day of the Sinnoh League!"** shouted the MC, the battle going wild "**It's Naoshi vs Ken! Two Trainers who are giving it their all in their battle!"**

Naoshi only had two Pokémon left as Roserade was on the field, up against Ken's Garchomp

Ken still had five Pokemons left as Naoshi had just defeated Aggron with Roserade just a moment ago. Now Roserade was up against Garchomp

"Roserade! Razor Leaf!" Exclaimed Naoshi as Roserade sends its attack flying at Garchomp

"charge through with Giga Impact!" Shouted Ken as Garchomp growls before flying towards Roserade in the Giga Impact

The Razor Leaf bounced off against Garchomp's Giga Impact as the Dragon Pokémon charges through and hits Roserade hard

"roseee!" Roserade let out a cry of pain before the Bouquet Pokémon was defeated

"Roserade is unable to battle! Garchomp wins!" the referee announced as Garchomp let out a victor growl

"**and there he goes! Garchomp is the winner!"** the MC shouted "**with searing strength and power, Giga Impact hits Roserade hard and won the battle!"**

The crowds cheered as Naoshi called back Roserade

* * *

Kohei and Jun watched the match as it was a one-sided match

"yikes, not only Ken's Garchomp is strong, it's as strong as the Champion's!" Exclaimed Jun in utter surprise

"yes, if the two were to battle, I wonder who will win" Kohei said in agreement

"now Naoshi only have one Pokemons left while Ken still have five!" Said Jun, "come on, Naoshi! If you lose! I demand a compensation!"

"_Kricketune, Armaldo, Roserade, Sunflora, and Lopunny are out. He only has one Pokémon left while Ken still has five"_ Kohei thought as he adjusted his glasses "_it is either his next and last Pokémon will create a miracle, or his luck will"_

* * *

Shirona watched the match as she smiled in watching Ken and Garchomp's battle

"wow, his Garchomp is almost as strong as yours, Shirona" Oba said watching the fight "if I had fought against his Garchomp instead of Golurk, who you think would win, Goyo?"

"that will be decided once he enters the Champion League" Said Goyo adjusting his glasses

"well then, let's be prepared for our future challenger" Said Ryou with a smirk

"our battle against him might bring a new history upon Sinnoh" Kikuno added in with a short laugh

* * *

"fly with beauty! Altaria!" Exclaimed Naoshi as his next Pokémon is Altaria

"**Naoshi's next Pokémon is Altaria, it's Dragon/Flying type vs Dragon/Ground Type!" **The MC announced "**will he be able to create comeback or will Ken defeat him and move on to the finals!?"**

"Altaria, huh?" Said Ken as he looks to Garchomp who nodded with a growl "let's keep it on!"

Garchomp growls as it faced towards Altaria who was flying above

"Altaria! Aerial Ace!" Exclaimed Naoshi as Altaria came swooping in on Garchomp

"dodge!" Shouted Ken as Garchomp jumped away from Altaria's attack "Dragon Pulse!"

Garchomp charged up energy in its jaw before firing a stream of energy flying at Altaria

"Safeguard!" Exclaimed Naoshi as a barrier appeared in front of Altaria and blocked the Dragon Pulse

"**look at that! Naoshi has defended Altair with Safeguard! Ken's Garchomp couldn't land a hit!"**

"Giga Impact!" Shouted Ken out next as Garchomp dashed towards Altaria within the Giga Impact

"Fly!" Exclaimed Naoshi as Altaria flies away but Garchomp chased after it

"**even if Altaria is flying away! Garchomp is chasing after it! Will it be able to shake Garchomp off its tail!?" **The crowds watched as both Pokemons flied around in the sky

"descend, Altaria!" Naoshi commanded as Altaria flied down with Garchomp flying behind

The two Pokémon flied down to the ground at high speed before Altaria did a quick pull up as the Flying Pokémon managed to ascend up but not Garchomp

"Garchomp!" Shouted Ken as Garchomp crashed to the ground and creates a large dust cloud

"**unbelievable! Altaria descent up just in time and managed to fly up but Garchomp crashed to the ground hard!"** the MC shouted as everyone waited for the cloud of dust to blew away

Altaria watched bellow as to wait for Garchomp to appear

The dust blew away before revealing a hole to where Garchomp had crashed

"don't tell me!" Exclaimed Naoshi before the hole suddenly shined in orange light

"Draco Meteor!" Shouted Ken as a ball of energy flied out of the hole and then fly to the sky before it exploded and dozens of energy balls came flying down like Meteorites

"Altaria! Quick! Safeguard!" Naoshi shouted out as Altaria dodged all the raining energy showers before using its Safeguard to protect itself

Garchomp soon came flying out of the hole as the Dragon Pokémon let out a growl

"Giga Impact!" Shouted Ken as Garchomp came flying towards Altaria

Altaria's Safeguard disappeared before the Flying Pokémon got hit by Giga Impact

"Altaria! No!" Naoshi shouted as Altaria cried out in pain before getting sent crashing to the ground by Garchomp's Giga Impact

the dust settled as to reveal Altaria was defeated

"Altaria is unable to battle! Garchomp wins!" the referee announced, "the winner of this match is Ken of Lavender Town!"

"**there you have it, folks! Ken is the winner!"** the MC shouted as the crowds cheered

"return" Naoshi called back Altaria back to its Pokeball before seeing Ken and Garchomp approaching them

"thank you for the battle, Naoshi" Said Ken as he reached his hand out for a handshake

"same here" Naoshi replied shaking Ken's hand with a smile "become the winner, Ken. We are all rooting for you"

Ken nodded in reply as the crowds clapped for them

* * *

With the fourth day match ended, everyone headed back for the day as all matches of today was over and tomorrow, on the fifth and final day of the Sinnoh League Tournament, Ken will be facing his last opponent

Ken was at the Pokémon Center as he got Aggron and Garchomp checked out for their health

"I'll get them healed up in no time" Nurse Joy said as she takes away Aggron's and Garchomp's Pokeballs and heads into the back

As Ken waits for his Pokémon to get healed, he looks to the side where he finds Jun in a middle of a ramble with Naoshi and Kohei

"what?! What?! What?! What is the meaning of this, Naoshi?! You promised me that you would win! But you lose!? I demand a compensation!" Exclaimed Jun

"forgive me" Naoshi said as he played a tune on his harp "for Ken is a very strong opponent, much like Satoshi-kun"

"yes, Ken's battle style is indeed identical to Satoshi" Kohei said in agreement

"tch! Now that I think about it, Satoshi and I never battled to decide the winner last year" Said Jun, crossing his hands behind his head

"then you should find him and battle him again" Said Ken as he approached the three "that should compensate it, right?"

"oh yeah!" Exclaimed Jun "thanks, Ken!" Ken nodded back in reply

"the finals are tomorrow" Kohei said "I read upon your opponent's past battle data"

"the trainer's name is Adel, he comes from the Unova Region"

"Unova? Isn't that the Region after Sinnoh?" Said Jun, as Kohei nodded

"I've watched this Trainer's matches and I've to say, the man is very strong" Kohei explained "he battles with Pokémon not from Sinnoh"

**Flashback**

_Kohei was watching in a crowd's seat as he watched a Trainer wearing red jersey, and red jeans, with a red long hat, and the man had a mustache, battling in the match as he was using a Pokémon that Kohei is unfamiliar with._

"_**and the winner is Adel! What an amazing Trainer!" **__Kohei watched in surprise as the Trainer had only used Pokémon to win his match_

**Flashback**

"I've did some quick research and found out that all of his Pokémon are from the Unova Region, and they are all very strong" Kohei said "and there is something else Ken, your Golurk comes from Unova as well"

"really?" Ken looks in surprise as he takes out Golurk's Pokeball and looks at it "Golurk is from Unova?"

"you didn't know?" Kohei asked as Ken shook his head

"my Grandpa said that he caught Golurk back in his younger days when he was travelling" Ken explained "to think that he journeyed to Unova"

"it's conclusive to say that your grandfather must've been a Trainer from Unova before coming to Kanto in his retirement" Kohei said as he takes off his glasses and cleaned it

"I see" Said Ken looking at Golurk's Pokeball in his hand

"anyway, Ken" Said Jun, with a thumbs up to him "fight and win!"

Ken nodded in reply while smiling before hearing his name being called out Nurse Joy who had his Pokémon healed up

* * *

Ken was back at his Hotel Room as the man was in a video call with Fuji

"did you know that Grandpa was from Unova, Fuji-san?" Asked Ken as Fuji nodded

"_yes, and so was your grandmother, Ken" _Fuji said "_your Grandparents travelled here to Kanto to retire after Osamu had done his fair share of his travel around the world"_

"_I've become his trusted friend in my years with him and see his family grew"_

"why didn't he tell me about where he came from?" Asked Ken

"_he must've had his reasons, Ken. Everyone does"_ Fuji replied as Ken frowned a bit

"still, he could at least tell me something about it" Ken muttered out lowly

"_I know that it's frustrating that a family member would keep secrets from you, but that is life"_ Fuji said "_like a Caterpie that dreams in becoming a Butterfree, we all must evolve towards the rising sun"_

Ken sighs a bit before nodding

"_that's my boy"_ Fuji said "_now get some rest, you've got a big day ahead of you"_

Ken nodded before he hangs up the video call

He then flops down on his bed as Ken looks at the ceiling

"if Grandpa came from Unova…..does this mean that I originated from there?" Ken muttered out before closing his eyes and turn to his side to sleep

* * *

The fifth and final day of the Sinnoh League Tournament had come as the two finalists, Ken and Adel entered the field

"**It is now the final day of the Sinnoh League Tournament!"** shouted the MC, the battle going wild as the crowds cheered out loud when Ken and his opponent entered in

Ken faces his opponent who stood in his spot of the arena

"**after four days! After four days of battling! The battles between Trainers and Pokémon from many places, have come to the final! our two finalists of the final fifth day are going to battle today and the winner will be claimed as the winner of the Sinnoh League Tournament!"** the MC announced

* * *

"it has come to this" Kohei said watching the match with Naoshi and Jun

"yes, this battle will decide the winner of this year's tournament" Naoshi added in

"go! go! Ken! Win this or I demand compensation if you lose!" Jun shouted out as he cheered on for Ken

* * *

"quite the large numbers of fans you have here," Adel said with a short laugh

"yeah, although I have trouble handling them" Said Ken while scratching his right cheek

"it's an honor to be fighting against you" Adel said with respect in his tone

"same here" Said Ken in reply

"the final match of the Sinnoh League Tournament will now begin! Both trainers may use up to six Pokemons each! Substitution is allowed! The match will end if either both sides have no more Pokémon that is able to battle!" the referee announced "are both Trainers, ready?!"

"let's go! Garchomp!" Shouted Ken as he called out Garchomp to the field

"let's go! Bouffalant!" Adel called out his Pokémon as his Pokémon looks identical to that of a Tauro

"what kind of Pokémon is that?" Said Ken never seeing the Pokémon before

"his name is Bouffalant! This guy's horn pack some serious power! Better not get hit by them!" Adel shouted out

"both trainers ready?!" the referee announced while lifting up both flags "let the battle-"

"WAIT!" Adel shouted causing the referee to get cut off

"what is it?" Asked Ken to his Opponent

"I've been waiting for four days in this Tournament so that I can get to fight you" Adel said "seeing your battle with Shirona made the old bones in me pumped up!"

"and?" Asked Ken

"and my name is not Adel!" Adel shouted as he threw away his clothes and revealed himself to be someone else "my name is Adeku!"

* * *

"w-what!?" Goyo exclaimed in surprise

"ADEKU?!" Ryo and Oba exclaimed in shock

"what is he doing here?!" Shirona looks in surprise

"my, this is quite the turn of events" Kikuno said

* * *

The crowds were in shock as to see Adeku

"_why is everyone being so surprised?"_ Asked Ken in his mind as he didn't know what was going on

"**U-U-U-U-U-UNBELIEVABLE! KEN'S OPPONENT ADEL IS ACTUALLY UNOVA LEAGUE CHAMPION! ADEKU!?"** Shouted the MC, the battle going wild in shock as this surprised Ken

* * *

"the Unova League Champion?! Here!? What!? What!? What?! What?! What the heck is going on here?!" Exclaimed Jun

"t-this is very surprising" Kohei said holding his glasses "to think that Unova League Champion would come here"

"this would explain a lot of questions" Naoshi said surprised

* * *

In Lavender Town, Fuji and Cubone with the rest of Ken's Pokémon watched the tv as the Sinnoh League finals was on

"I knew it" Fuji said as he knew of the Unova Champion "that man never changed"

* * *

"Unova's Champion!?" Said Ken in surprise

"hahahaha, sorry for the whole disguise thing!" Said Adeku with a grin "but I couldn't help myself wanting to battle you! But with my appearance and all! Fans keep on coming for my autograph!"

"i-I see" Said Ken, knowing what man faced

"man! When I read about how Shirona went on a disguise to participate in the Indigo League and only won in a draw! That made my eyes bulge out!" Adeku exclaimed and started laughing "and ever since I found out that it was a regular trainer that brought out Shirona's full power! I've got to test the Trainer myself!"

"that's why you entered the Sinnoh League?" Asked Ken as Adeku nodded

"that's right! Won eight badges and got in easy like a slippery Tynamo!" Said Adeku with a grin "now! Let's battle!"

"will Trainer Ken accept this challenge?" The referee asked as Ken nodded

"well then! Continuing on! Let the battle begin!"

The battle begin as Ken was now up against the Unova Champion, Adeku

"let's battle to our best!" Adeku exclaimed as his Bouffalant let out a cry before charging towards Garchomp

"Garchomp! Go!" Shouted Ken as Garchomp growls before dashing towards Bouffalant

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	35. Chapter 35

"**speaking"**

"_**Thinking"**_

**On with the story**

The final battle begin in the Sinnoh League Tournament as Ken was now up against Adeku, the Unova League Champion

"Bouffalant! Megahorn!" Adeku announced out as his Bouffalant charged at Garchomp with its horn shining

"jump!" Shouted Ken as Garchomp jumps up and Bouffalant's Megahorn missed its target "Dragon Pulse!"

Garchomp charged up energy in its jaw before firing the Dragon Pulse at Bouffalant as it was a direct hit

"your Pokémon is similar to that of a Tauro, and I've learned how to dealt with them" Said Ken with a grin

"but Bouffalant is different" Said Adeku as Garchomp landed on the ground before Bouffalant came charging towards Garchomp from smoke of dust

"what!?" Ken and Garchomp looks in surprise before Garchomp let out a cry of pain as it got rammed with Bouffalant's Megahorn

"**amazing! Adeku's Bouffalant has dealt a powerful Megahorn on Garchomp!"** the MC announced

Garchomp was rammed to the wall as Bouffalant huffs before jumping back

"to think that Bouffalant is this strong" Said Ken as he had never faced such a strong Pokémon "Return! Garchomp!"

Ken called back Garchomp as he takes out another Pokeball

"**Ken have decided to do a switch, Garchomp goes back but who is going out next?!"**

"power against power! Aggron!" Shouted Ken as he called out Aggron to the field

Aggron let out a growl as the Iron Armor Pokémon glared at Bouffalant

"let's see if it can handle this! Head Charge!" Shouted Adeku as Bouffalant charged towards Aggron with its horn raised up

"Iron Head!" Shouted Ken as Aggron charged towards Bouffalant with its chrome shining silver

The two Pokémon charged against each other before their attacks collided against each other

Their battle of power began as their attacks caused the nearby surrounding ground to break and shatter

Aggron grunted as it tried to push back Bouffalant before itself got pushed back

"what!? it's power is more than that of Aggron's!?" Exclaimed Ken

"lift him up!" Shouted Adeku as Bouffalant raised up its head and pushed Aggron away, sending the Iron Armor Pokémon crashing to the ground

The crowds instantly roared out in excitement as they had never seen such a battle of power, ending in Adeku's Bouffalant' victory

* * *

"what power! It overpowered a strong Pokémon like Aggron!" Exclaimed Jun

"i fear that this might happen" Said Kohei, watching the match "in my time, watching the video recording of Adeku-san's battle, he won all match with his Bouffalant and only his Bouffalant!"

"my word!" Said Naoshi in surprise

"so you're saying that his Bouffalant is his most strongest Pokémon!?" Exclaimed Jun before going on to cheering mode "go! Ken! Win this! Win!"

* * *

"yikes, Ken is in a real tough spot now" Said Oba watching the match "Adeku's Bouffalant is known for its ability 'Reckless' it's a move that increases any type of Psychical attack way up"

"and Adeku isn't even trying hard against Ken" Goyo added in "in my years of travelling, the Unova Region Pokémon's have more strength than that of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and even Sinnoh"

"is he going to lose?" Asked Ryou as he knew that facing a Region Champion is an incredible tough battle

"we can't determine that too early" Said Kikuno watching the battle as Bouffalant was still full of energy

Shirona watched the fight with an intense gaze as she was cheering for Ken in her heart

"_don't lose! Ken! Don't break our promise!"_

* * *

Aggron got back up as the Iron Armor Pokémon let out a growl towards Bouffalant who rakes its hoofs on the ground

"_what a Pokémon! Its defense is tough and it's power is more than that of Aggron's!"_ Ken thought as he looks at Adeku as the man was like a giant wall of fire in front of Ken who was small "_it's like I'm battling Shirona again…no! he must be stronger than Shirona!"_

"Aggron, return" Ken called back Aggron before taking out Golurk's Pokeball

"_that Pokeball…"_ Adeku saw the purplish colored Pokeball as he watched it

"Golurk! Fight!" Shouted Ken as he called out Golurk to the field

"**Ken did another switch and in return for Aggron, he called out Golurk!"** the MC announced

"I knew it" Adeku muttered out as he looks at Golurk

_**Flashback**_

_Adeku in his younger days had his Boufallant out in a battlefield as they were up against a Golurk and a Trainer who looked identical to Ken, only he looks more older than Ken_

_**Flashback**_

"we meet again, Golurk!" Adeku exclaimed as Golurk looks at Adeku before the Automaton Pokémon nodded and pumped up its fist

"Golurk?" Ken spoke out as Golurk looks to Ken "you know him?"

In reply, Golurk nodded to Ken as this made Ken confused

"I'll tell you on how does your Golurk know me later! Right now! It's time to battle!" Adeku exclaimed "Bouffalant! Megahorn!"

Bouffalant let out a battle cry before the Buffalo Pokémon charged towards Golurk with its horn glowing white.

"Golurk! Trick Room!" Shouted Ken as Golurk's eyes glowed purple and the Trick Room appeared as it encased the field

Bouffalant's speed got decreased while Golurk's speed got increased

"what!?" Adeku looks in surprise to the Trick Room while grinning "Golurk, learned Trick Room?! Unbelievable!"

"Dynamic Punch!" Ken punched out his fist as Golurk pulled back its right fist before charging towards Bouffalant.

The two Pokémon sends their attack against each other as Bouffalant and Golurk's attack caused a small shockwave to blow out.

Bouffalant grunted a bit as it tried to push of Golurk's Punch but Golurk pressed forward.

"use another Dynamic Punch!" Shouted Ken as Golurk pulled back its left fist and sends it straight at Bouffalant

Bouffalant let out a cry of pain as the Buffalo Pokémon was sent skidding back from the Twin Dynamic Punch

"powerful as always! Bouffalant! Wild Charge!" Shouted Adeku as Bouffalant charged at Golurk again with its horns glowing in electricity.

"Dynamic Punch!" Shouted Ken as Golurk raised up its right fist

"again!" Said Adeku with a grin "Bouffalant! Add in Mega Horn!"

Bouffalant let out a battle cry again as its horn shined

"that's where you're wrong!" Said Ken surprising Adeku "on the ground! Now!"

Golurk sends its right fist down on the ground as it shattered the field and caused dozens of plates to be sent flying up

Bouffalant stopped its charged as the Buffalo Pokémon was sent flying from the breaking ground

"what a strategy! Using Dynamic Punch to cause the ground to break and Stop Bouffalant's charge!? Hahahaha!" Said Adeku with a laugh

"now! Dynamic Punch!" Ken punched out his fist as Golurk pulled back its left fist before firing the Dynamic Punch straight at Bouffalant who was falling

Bouffalant let out a cry of pain as the Dynamic Punch hits its side hard

"Bouffalant!" Shouted Adeku as his Pokémon crashed to the ground, knocked out

"Bouffalant is unable to battle! Golurk wins!" the referee announced as everyone cheered

"**an amazing turn of events from Ken! Bouffalant has been defeated! Making Adeku's Pokémon only five left!"** the MC shouted

"good work, Bouffalant" Said Adeku as he called back Bouffalant to its Pokeball "you're strong as always, Golurk. Even with a change of trainer, I see that your overwhelming strength haven't change"

Golurk nodded as the Automaton Pokémon pumped up both of its fist

"but! The battle is far from over!" Shouted Adeku "Krookodile! Battle!"

Adeku called out his next Pokémon as a crocodile looking Pokémon appeared

"another one" Said Ken as he had no idea on what the Pokémon's ability and its type is

"his name is Krookodile! He's a Ground/Dark Type Pokémon!" Adeku exclaimed as he explained to Ken who had no idea on what his Pokémon is

"why are you telling me this?" Ken asked "isn't it more advantage for you to battle with a Pokémon that your Opponent has no idea?"

"that will spoil the fun of battle!" Shouted Adeku "what I want is a battle where we bash with our Pokémon at full strength!"

"strange man, you are" Said Ken before looking to Golurk who looks to Ken and nodded back

"let's go head on! Darkest Lariat!" Ken ordered out as Golurk flies towards Krookodile with its fists covered in dark energy

"Krookodile! Crunch!" Shouted Adeku as Krookodile opened its large jaw and bite on Golurk's fist

"what!?" Ken looks in surprise to the move as Golurk's fist was caught in Krookodile's big jaw

"**what a turn of events! Krookodile has stopped Golurk's Darkest Lariat with its Crunch!"** the MC shouted out as the crowds were not believing in what their eyes were seeing

* * *

"that thing just bit on Golurk's Darkest Lariat!?" Exclaimed Jun in shock

"what an unpredictable battle style" Said Kohei,

"I can't believe that any Pokémon could stop Golurk's attack" Said Naoshi in utter surprise "how fearsome…Unova's Champion"

* * *

"surprise? There's more to come!" Shouted Adeku as Krookodile swings its jaws down and made Golurk fall.

"**unbelievable! For the first time, folks! Golurk! Ken's Number one Pokémon Partner who has not been defeated! Has just been brought down to the ground!"** the MC exclaimed as the crowds were in utter shock to see the Automaton Pokémon being brought down by a Pokémon even stronger than itself

"Golurk! Shake Krookodile off!" Shouted Ken as Golurk sends a punch at Krookodile's side and caused the Intimidation Pokémon to let go of Golurk's right fist "now! Back away!"

Golurk flied back to its side of the field as Krookodile let out a growl at its opponent

"to think that there was a Pokémon other than Shirona's Garchomp that has the power to rival Golurk's" Said Ken with gritted teeth

* * *

Shirona watched the match as she could tell what was Ken thinking

"if he doesn't make a counter for this, he's going to be in big trouble" Said Oba watching the battle

"yes" Goyo agreed "Krookodile is known as the Pokémon with the most powerful jaw in the Unova Region, it won't be surprising that it could stop Golurk's Darkest Lariat with ease"

"Kikuno-san, if it was you battling against Adeku, what would you do?" Asked Ryou the Eldest Elite Four member who hummed in response

"if it were me, I would see what else Krookodile can do before engaging it in battle" Said Kikuno "but I'm not the one battling it, it's Ken. therefore, he must battle Krookodile in a way that would surprise Adeku"

Shirona watched as Ken takes out Golurk's Pokeball and returned the Automaton Pokémon. "_think, Ken. Frustrating in battle isn't like you!"_

* * *

"**looks like Ken is going for a switch! But who will he send out to face Krookodile!?" **the MC announced as Krookodile awaits its next opponent

"_power against power won't work…that Krookodile could stop Golurk's Darkest Lariat and maybe even Dynamic Punch"_ Ken thought as he switched his Pokeballs and picks one out "then! Let's go with you!"

Ken threw out his Pokeball as Darkrai appeared

"**Ken's next Pokémon is Darkrai! This will sure bring a big advantage towards Ken!"**

"amazing, for me to feast my eyes on an actual Darkrai!" Said Adeku with a grin "I thank you Ken for this once in a lifetime experience!"

"then let me make it last forever!" Shouted Ken "Darkrai! Nightmare!"

Darkrai had a ball of shadows spinning around before it threw the ball at Krookodile

"dodge it! Don't let it hit you!" Shouted Adeku as Krookodile jumped away from the incoming Nightmare attack

"don't let it get away!" Shouted Ken as Darkrai fired more dark energy balls

Krookodile keeps on jumping before Darkrai fired multiple dark orbs as one managed to hits Krookodile and made the Intimidation Pokémon fall asleep

Krookodile started to have nightmare in its sleep as the Pokémon started rampaging around

"now! Dark Pulse!" Shouted Ken as Darkrai fired a beam of dark energy rings at the sleeping Krookodile and hits it hard

Krookodile grunted in pain as the intimidation Pokémon got sent crashing to the wall

"**great combo from Ken! Using Nightmare to put Krookodile to sleep before firing Dark Pulse! This will sure make some big damage!"** The MC shouted out as the crowds wowed seeing the battle

Krookodile woke up from its sleep as the Intimidation Pokémon shook its head

"bad dream?" Asked Adeku as Krookodile let out a growl at Darkrai "let's give them some payback! Outrage!"

Krookodile's eyes glowed red as the Intimidation Pokémon went on a rampaging charge towards Darkrai

"dodge it!" Shouted Ken as Darkrai moved to the side as Krookodile went past it before it came charging back at Darkrai "keep dodging it!"

Darkrai dodged the incoming Krookodile as the Intimidation Pokémon keeps on rampaging like wild

Krookodile let out a loud growl before it swings its tail and hits Darkrai hard

"Darkrai!" Shouted Ken as Darkrai got back up from the attack

Krookodile's eyes turned back to normal as the Intimidation Pokémon looked confused

"now is our chance! Ice Beam!" Shouted Ken as Darkrai fired a beam of blue light

Krookodile got hit by the attack as it caused ice to form around its chest

"Krookodile!" Shouted Adeku as the Intimidation Pokémon skidded back from the attack as it stood up before wincing in pain from being hit by the Ice Beam

"**due to the side effect of Outrage, Krookodile was sent confused and Ken took the opportunity to use Ice Beam!"**

The crowds wowed as they cheered for the battle

"finish it off with Shadow Claw!" Shouted Ken as Darkrai flied towards Krookodile with one of its hands encased in a claw shaped shadow

"Stone Edge!" Shouted Adeku as Krookodile slams its tail down and dozens of stone shards came flying at Darkrai

"now! Go in the shadow to attack!" Shouted Ken as this surprised Adeku

Darkrai sank into the shadows as the Stone Edge misses its target

Krookodile soon sees Darkrai appearing behind it with the Shadow Claw readied

"Shadow Claw!" Ken swings down his hand as Darkrai sends the Shadow Claw slashing at Krookodile's back causing the Intimidation Pokémon let out a cry of pain

"Krookodile!" Shouted Adeku as Krookodile fell down, defeated by the Shadow Claw

"Krookodile is unable to battle! Darkrai is the winner!" the referee announced as the crowds cheered for Ken

* * *

"YEAH! GO DARKRAI!" Jun shouted out as he was swinging around cheerleading Pompoms with Ken's fans as they were cheering for Ken

"why did he join them?" Kohei asked with a sweatdrop

"I think it'd be best if we let him be" Said Naoshi with a smile

* * *

"alright! Two down! Four to go!" Oba exclaimed pumping his fists

"he got this in the bag!" Ryou said with a smile

"but..we can't assume his win just yet" Said Kikuno as Goyo nodded in agreement

"even with the win against Boufallant and Krookodile, two of Adeku's Power type Pokemon, his other four Pokémon are bound to give Ken more trouble as they all have higher speed, stamina, and special moves with them" Goyo explained as he watched Adeku calling back Krookodile to its Pokeball "knowing Adeku, his first two Pokemons were just to test and see Ken's fighting style"

"Ken will win" Shirona suddenly spoke out as the Elite Four looks to the Champion "he promised to win, and he will win!"

The Elite Four looks to each other before smiling and nodded

"go! Ken! Win this!" Oba shouted

"you promised to become the Tournament Champion, right!? Keep that promise!" Ryou shouted as the two cheered on "we're cheering for you!"

* * *

"amazing battle style, Ken! You surprised me and Krookodile!" Said Adeku as he takes out his next Pokémon's Pokeball "but! How will you deal with this guy!? Conkeldurr! You're up!"

A heavy type Pokémon came out as it was holding two pillars of cylinder cement in its hands

"this one is a full-on Fighting Type! But don't let its based type fool you!" Adeku exclaimed as his Pokémon hammers its pillars to the ground and caused a small tremor

"_looking at it, I can tell that it's a Fighting Type Pokémon, but it may know some moves like Poison types or even ice Type"_ Ken thought as he looks to Darkrai before deciding to switch

"Darkrai, good job, get some rest" Said Ken as he called back Darkrai to its Pokeball before taking out his next Pokemon "get back on! Aggron!"

Aggron came back on the field as the Iron Armor Pokémon let out a loud growl

"**deciding to switch, Ken traded Darkrai for Aggron! Will we see a clash of power!?"** The MC announced

* * *

"why did he switch his Pokémon? Darkrai would've made the perfect opponent for a Fighting Type Pokémon" Naoshi asked surprised to see Ken switching his Pokémon

"it is to test Conckeldurr, I assume" Said Kohei, adjusting his glasses "Ken doesn't know what that Pokémon is able to do, he is planning to see what it can do before doing a counter attack"

"go! Aggron! Go!" Jun shouted as he and the fan girls did some cheers for Ken and Aggron

* * *

"Double Edge! Full power!" Shouted Ken as Aggron charged towards Conckeldurr

"stand strong" Said Adeku as Double Edge instantly hits Conckeldurr

The Muscular grunted a bit but it stood strong against Aggron's Double Edge

"**amazing! Conckeldurr just withstood against Aggron's Double Edge! How much power does Conckeldurr even have!?"**

"Now! Payback!" Shouted Adeku as Conckeldurr charged at Aggron and rams itself to the Iron Armor Pokémon

Aggron let out a cry of pain as it was sent crashing to the ground hard from Conckeldurr's body ram

"AGGRON!" Shouted Ken as Aggron struggled to get up

"Payback is a move that returns the damage done by the opponent's move, double time" Adeku explained as his Conckeldurr grins

Ken gritted his teeth as Aggron got up but was weakened by the Payback

* * *

"that was some power" Said Oba "I've never seen such a powerful Payback"

"this just goes to show that Aggron's power is immense" Goyo said adjusting his glasses "but it was sent back in double the power"

"if Aggron got hit by another attack.." Ryou said

"it will instantly lose" Kikuno finished his words as this battle was fierce

* * *

"_he countered all of my strategies and my Pokémon's attack!"_ Ken looks at Adeku as the man smiles with his Pokémon "_so this is the Unova League Champion!?"_

"Conckeldurr! Hammer Arm!" Adeku exclaimed as Conckeldurr charged towards Aggron with one of its hand-on pillars shining

"make a wall with Ice Beam! Quick!" Shouted Ken as Aggron fired its Ice Beam on the ground and made a giant wall of ice that blocks Conckeldurr's path

"charge through it!" Shouted Adeku as Conckeldurr destroyed a part of the ice wall with its Hammer arm

When a path was created, Aggron was nowhere to be found

"where did it go?" Said Adeku as Conckeldurr looks around for Aggron before the Iron Armor Pokémon burst out of the remaining ice wall "it froze itself in the ice wall!?"

"Metal Claw!" Shouted Ken as Aggron's claws sharpen in silver glimmer before it slashed Conckeldurr with it

Conckeldurr got hit by the Metal Claw as it did some big damage

"**what a turn of events! Creating an ice wall not only to defend but to hide from the opponent's sight! What clever strategy from Ken!"** the MC shouted

* * *

"that's it, Ken! Take him down!" Jun shouted with the fan girls

"fufufu, to think that he hides Aggron in the ice wall, it made itself" Said Kohei,

"very clever indeed" Said Naoshi in agreement as he played a tune on his harp

* * *

"that's it! Give him some more!" Oba shouted as he punched out his fist

"go go!" Ryou shouted

"those two become teenagers again, hohoho" Said Kikuno with a small laugh

"it's fine" Goyo said "right now, our passionate feelings for battle is burning up!"

"win! Ken!" Shirona said as she looks to Ken who was doing his best in his battle

* * *

"keep it up!" Shouted Ken as Aggron sends a fury of Metal Claw at Conckeldurr

"**Metal Claw after Metal Claw! Ken isn't letting Adeku get a chance to counter!"**

"block it!" Shouted Adeku as Conckeldurr blocked Aggron's Metal Claws with its Stone pillars "now Fire Punch!"

"Fire Punch!?" Exclaimed Ken in shock as Conckeldurr let go of its stone pillars before its right fist went ablaze on fire.

Aggron looks to the incoming attack as the Iron Armor Pokémon didn't had time to block.

The Fire Punch hits as this caused Aggron to cry out in pain.

Aggron skidded back before the Iron Armor Pokémon was ignited in flames.

"**oh no! Fire Punch hits and Aggron got the burn damage!"** MC shouted out as Aggron was in pain from the burn damage

"finish it up with Hammer Arm!" Shouted Adeku as the Muscular Pokémon swings one of its Cylinder Pillar up before slamming it down at Aggron

"Aggron!" Shouted Ken as Aggron was sent crashing down to the field, knocked out

"Aggron is unable to battle! Conckeldurr is the winner!" the referee announced as the crowds cheered for Adeku

* * *

"no way! Aggron lost!?" Exclaimed Jun as the fan girls behind him looked sad

"to pull up a Fire Punch beforehand, as expected of a Champion" Said Kohei,

"with this, Ken lost one of his Pokémon for battle" Said Naoshi as Aggron was out

* * *

"you did well" Said Ken as he called back Aggron to its Pokeball "get some good rest"

Ken looks to Conckeldurr as he was shocked and amazed at the same time from the incredible skills and power the Pokémon had, he was also surprised in how Adeku battles, it was like he knew what Conckeldurr was thinking before the two attack

"I'm counting on you" Said Ken as he called back Golurk

"**Ken had called back Golurk to the field! Will Golurk bring down Conckeldurr!?"**

"Golurk returns, huh?" Said Adeku with a grin

* * *

"alright! With Golurk, he'll have a big advantage!" Said Oba with a pumped fist

"but that is Adeku doesn't decide to change" Ryou said "in this entire match, the guy haven't done a switch as he had been using one Pokémon per fight after its defeat"

"that's Adeku's battle style" Shirona said "he faces his opponent head on without any retreat"

"even though staying with a disadvantage type Pokémon might bring him defeat, it is somehow admirable" Said Kikuno as Goyo nodded in agreement

* * *

"charge!" Shouted Ken as Golurk came charging towards Conckeldurr

"prepare Poison Jab!" Adeku exclaimed as Conckeldurr readied its Poison Jab.

The two heavy Pokémon charged towards each other before Golurk suddenly flies up and made Conckeldurr attack a miss

"what!?" Adeku exclaimed in surprise as he and Conkeldurr looks up to the sky as Golurk came flying down

"Falling Dynamic Punch!" Shouted Ken as Golurk brought down its right fist at Conkeldurr's head and sends the Muscular Pokémon crashing to the field. A short tremor shook the arena as the dust filled the area.

"Conckeldurr!" Adeku looks to the dust filled field as it slowly dissipates and reveals Golurk standing in front of a defeated Conckeldurr.

"Conckeldurr is unable to battle! Golurk wins!" the referee announced as the crowds cheered

"**he done it again! With a surprising move, Golurk defeated Conckeldurr!"**

* * *

"ALRIGHT!" Jun shouted as the fan girls screamed in happiness for Ken

"he had done it again" Said Naoshi with a smile

"charging against the opponent, only to fool it in the split second, what a smart move indeed" Said Kohei, with a smile

* * *

"alright! He is now down to his last three!" Oba exclaimed while snapping his fingers

"if he wins the next three! He will win!" Ryou said with a smile

"but we can't assume it just yet" Goyo said

"cornering a Tauro to a corner will cause it to go wild" Said Kikuno as they watched Adeku call back his Conckeldurr. "and one will get its horns in return"

* * *

"I've not had this much of a fun battle in a long time!" Adeku exclaimed "you're the third person to make me feel this thrilled, Ken!"

"third? Who's the second and the first?" Ken asked curious

"second is Sinnoh League Champion, Shirona herself" Said Adeku as he raised up two fingers before pulling one down to make it one finger "and the first one was Osamu, your grandfather"

"Grandpa?!" Ken looks in surprise to know that someone knew his grandfather other than Fuji and the rest of the Lavender Town's folks

"he was by far the first Trainer ever to give me a run for my money! Hahaha! I remember like it happened just yesterday!" Said Adeku with a grin "he and Golurk fought me and my Pokémon to the brink of fainting!"

**Flashback**

_Adeku was battling Osamu as Bouffalant was going against Golurk_

_Both trainers and Pokémon looked exhausted before both Golurk and Bouffalant went down to the ground, defeated_

**Flashback**

"those were the times" Said Adeku reminiscing the past "but enough about story time! Let's continue the battle!"

"me and Golurk are waiting" Said Ken as Golurk punched its fists together

"then let me introduce you to Braviary!" Shouted Adeku as he called out a Flying Type Pokémon

"a Flying type, huh?" Said Ken looking at the Valiant Pokémon before to Golurk who nodded

"let's go" Ken nodded as Golurk flies up

"**looks like it's time for an aerial battle! Who will reign supreme!?"**

"Braviary! Brave Bird!" Shouted Adeku as Braviary let out a loud squall before it flied towards Golurk, encased in blue flames

"dodge!" Shouted Ken as Golurk flied away from the incoming Brave Bird

"don't let it get away! Use Brave Bird again!" Shouted Adeku as Braviary came flying back with the Brave Bir

"keep on dodging!" Shouted Ken out as Golurk dodged Braviary, every time it came at flying at it

* * *

"why the heck is Ken telling Golurk to keep on dodging!? He should be fighting back!" Jun shouted

"no, he is waiting for the right time" Said Kohei, watching the aerial battle

"waiting?" Naoshi asked

"yes" Said Kohei, adjusting his glasses "Brave Bird is a very powerful Flying Type Move, indeed. But at the cost of a recoil to the Pokémon. Ken is finding the right time to counter attack when the Brave Bird is at its lowest peak"

"but if he keeps on waiting, Adeku will figure out his plan and change tactics!" Exclaimed Jun

* * *

Golurk keeps on dodging Braviary as the Automaton Pokémon was getting cornered because of Braviary amazing speed

Ken watched the aerial battle as he could see Braviary's increasing speed

"not yet…not yet" Said Ken

* * *

"that's right, Ken" Shirona said watching the aerial battle "not yet..not yet"

"is he…." Goyo said as he realized what Ken was trying to do

"he is!" Said Oba with a grin

* * *

Golurk watched as Braviary came swooping down from above with the Brave Bird aiming at it

"now! Trick Room!" Shouted Ken as Golurk's eyes glowed purple and the two Pokémon were encased in a giant Trick Room that filled the entire arena

"**Unbelievable! Trick Room has encased the entire battlefield!"** the MC shouted

The Trick Room instantly decreased Braviary's speed as the Valiant Pokémon looks in surprise

"you're kidding!" Adeku exclaimed

"Dynamic Punch!" Shouted Ken out as he punched out his fist

Golurk dodged the slow coming Brave Bird before hammering down its Dynamic Punch on top of Braviary and sends the Valiant Pokémon crashing down to the field

"**Golurk sends Braviary crashing to the field! Is Braviary defeated!?"** the MC shouted as the dust settled and revealed Braviary defeated as it was knocked out from the Dynamic Punch and the crash to the ground "**Braviary is defeated!"**

"Braviary is unable to battle! Golurk wins!" the referee announced as the crowds cheered

Golurk landed on the field and pumped up its fist

* * *

"way to go, Ken!" Jun shouted out as the fan girls cheered for Ken

"Adeku is now down to his last two Pokemons" Said Naoshi

"yes, but the last two might prove more trouble for Ken" Said Kohei, "I've watched the Champion's record, I've seen the powers of his last two Pokémon"

* * *

"Accelgor! You're up!" Adeku called out his fifth Pokémon as a strange shrimp/ ninja looking Pokémon appeared "he is a Bug Type. Be ready for its amazing speed"

"_I could stick with Golurk and continue with Trick Room still on play"_ Ken thought as he could fight with Golurk but he couldn't. Ken looks to Golurk as his partner was exhausted from its battle against Conckeldurr and Braviary.

"return, Golurk" Said Ken as he takes out Golurk's Pokeball and was about to call his friend back but Golurk just walked pass Ken and stands by his side.

"Golurk?" Ken looks at his friend with confusion as Golurk nodded to Ken. Ken smiles before nodding back.

"let's go! Garchomp!" Shouted Ken as he called out Garchomp to the field

"**looks like Ken decided on a switch! And Golurk is staying out to watch!"** the MC announced as the crowds were bewildered by Golurk's action.

* * *

"hahaha, this reminds me so much of Satoshi and his Pikachu!" Said Oba with a small laugh.

"yeah, if I remember correctly, his Pikachu didn't like being kept in its Pokeball, right?" Said Ryou

"it sure did" Oba replied

"it must be trying to learn its opponent before it comes back to the field" Goyo said as Kikuno nodded in agreement

"clever tactic from Golurk" Said Kikuno

Shirona stood up as she got closer to the railings and watched the battle bellow

"Ken…Golurk….you can do this!" Shirona said as she cheered for them

* * *

Accelgor vs Garchomp, the two Pokémon ease up against each other

The two gazed upon each other before Accelgor suddenly disappeared. Garchomp quickly spins as Accelgor appeared behind it before it disappeared again.

"Water Shuriken!" Shouted Adeku as Accelgor appeared above Garchomp and then started throwing shuriken shaped water blasts. Garchomp growls out as the attack hits hard.

"counter it with Dragon Pulse!" Shouted Ken as Garchomp fired its Dragon Pulse at Accelgor, but the Shell-out Pokémon disappeared

Accelgor appeared behind Garchomp as it fired its Water Shuriken again. Garchomp cries out in pain as it was getting attacked from all side

* * *

"so fast! My eyes can't keep up!" Exclaimed Jun as his eyes tried to keep up with Accelgor's speed.

"using its high speed and using Water Shuriken against a Dragon part Ground type, like Garchomp" Said Naoshi as Kohei nodded

"he's at a disadvantage" Said Kohei,

* * *

Ken and Golurk as Garchomp was getting attacked from all side, and wasn't able to counter-attack

"this can't keep up!" Said Ken as he tried to think off a plan but Garchomp was crying in pain from the non-ending attack "think! Think!"

Golurk placed a finger to Ken's shoulder as Ken looks to his friend. The Automaton Pokémon nodded as Ken looks to Golurk before nodding back.

"Garchomp! Dig!" Shouted Ken as Garchomp jumps up before digging down underground

"**Garchomp evades Accelgor endless assault with Dig! What will be Ken's next move!?"** the MC exclaimed

"let's see if it can dodge this!" Shouted Ken as he reached out his hand "Draco Meteor!"

The dug-up hole shined before an energy ball fired out into the sky above before it exploded and rains of energy meteorites came flying down

"dodge them!" Shouted Adeku as Accelgor runs around, dodging all of the raining energy attacks

Explosions filled the field as Accelgor dodged the raining meteors.

Ken followed Accelgor's movement before the Shell-out Pokémon reached to a certain part of the Arena at the corner.

"now! Giga Impact!" Shouted Ken as the ground in front of Accelgor suddenly exploded and Garchomp came flying out with the Giga Impact.

"what?!" Adeku and Accelgor looks in surprise to the surprise attack as Accelgor got hit by the Giga Impact.

Accelgor let out a cry of pain as Garchomp sends the Shell-out Pokémon crashing to the wall, creating giant cracks upon it.

"**amazing! A combo of Draco Meteor and Giga Impact! Ken is just full of surprises!"** the MC shouted. The dust settled and revealed Garchomp and a knocked out Accelgor on the ground.

"Accelgor is unable to battle! Garchomp is the winner!" the referee announced as the crowds cheered

"**he's done it! The Unova League Champion is now down to his last Pokémon! Will Ken keep his winning streak up and defeat him?!"**

* * *

"it's now down to the last Pokémon" Said Naoshi

"his last Pokémon will determine the possible outcome of a comeback or defeat" Said Kohei,

"come on, Ken! Beat him!" Jun shouted as the fangirls cheered

* * *

"Bouffalant, Krookodile, Conckeldurr, Braviary, and Accelgor" Said Oba as he recounted Adeku's previous Pokémon "isn't this team?!"

"it's his team when he was up against Shirona back at Unova last year!" Ryou exclaimed as he realized the same thing with Oba.

"if it's this team then..." Goyo said with a serious face

"here it comes" Said Kikuno watching Adeku's final Pokémon appearance

Shirona watched the battle as she knew the last Pokémon, Adeku was going to call out

"be careful, Ken. His last Pokémon gave me trouble when Garchomp battled it" Shirona said as she watched the match with serious eyes.

* * *

"Feast your eyes, Ken!" Shouted Adeku "here comes my last Pokémon! Volcarona!"

A Moth Pokémon appeared as its body was furry white while its wings were red as blood

"here is my partner! Volcarona! He's a Bug and Fire Type Pokémon!" Golurk clenched its fist as Volcarona let a hiss at the Automaton Pokémon. A spark of rivalry flied between the two as Ken looks to his friend

"_this Pokémon got Golurk riled up for a fight"_Ken thought as he looks at Adeku's last Pokémon "_it must be strong"_

"can you still go, Garchomp?" Ken asked the Dragon Type Pokémon who nodded "ok then! let's go! Giga Impact!"

Garchomp let out a loud growl before jetting towards Volcarona with the Giga Impact

"Flamethrower!" Adeku exclaimed surprising Ken in his choice of attack

* * *

"Flamethrower!? But Garchomp is part Ground type!" Exclaimed Jun as this surprised him and the others

* * *

Volcarona flies up before it fired a torrent of flames at Garchomp as the fire attack collided with Garchomp's Giga Impact. Ken and Golurk watched the collision of attack before seeing the Flamethrower overpowering Giga Impact.

"you're kidding!" Exclaimed Ken as the Flamethrower set ablaze the Giga Impact and caused Garchomp to cry out in pain

"**UNBELIEVABLE! VOLCARONA'S FLAMETHROWER SET GARCHOMP'S GIGA IMPACT AND ITSELF ABLAZE! WHAT A POWERFUL FLAMETHROWER!"** The MC shouted as the crowds were in shock to see such a powerful attack.

Garchomp cried out in pain before the Mach Pokémon fell down, defeated from the Flamethrower.

This surprised everyone as Garchomp was defeated with just one attack.

"Gar….Garchomp!" Shouted Ken.

"Garchomp is unable to battle! Volcarona is wins!" the referee announced as the crowds applauded Adeku.

* * *

"u-unbelievable…this goes beyond my calculations" Said Kohei, as his glasses crooked a bit when he saw Garchomp defeated from the Flamethrower.

"I have no words to utter after I saw it" Said Naoshi in utter shock and amazement

"is this….Unova Champion's power?!" Exclaimed Jun.

* * *

Ken and Golurk tended to Garchomp as the Mach Pokémon was badly injured from the Flamethrower.

"unbelievable" Said Ken before he looks to Volcarona and Adeku "so this is his partner Pokémon"

"what's wrong? Let's keep up at it!" Said Adeku as he and Volcarona were still ready for a fight

Ken and Golurk looks at the two as they were the toughest opponents, that they had ever faced

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	36. Chapter 36

"**speaking"**

"_**Thinking"**_

**On with the story**

The final of the Sinnoh League Tournament undergoes its climax moment

Unova League Champion, Adeku is down to his last Pokémon, Volcarona. Ken is down to his last four as Garchomp had just been defeated

It was one against four and the odds are with Ken

"a bug and fire type, but it's attack power are insane" Said Ken as Volcarona's Flamethrower was so powerful that it took out Garchomp who was at a type advantage against its opponent

"who's next, Ken?" Asked Adeku as his Volcarona floated in its side of the field

Ken takes out his next Pokeball as he looks at it before Golurk

"_I can't send out Golurk yet, I've got to do my best to weaken Volcarona, just enough for Golurk to take it down"_ Ken thought before he called out Drapion

"**Ken's next Pokémon is the Ogre Scorpion Pokémon, Drapion! will it be able to give Ken the win?!"**

* * *

"good! Drapion can use its Poison type attacks to slow Volcarona down!" Jun cheered

"it will help but Ken won't be able to use Drapion's full potential because of Volcarona's special ability 'Flame Body'" Naoshi said as Kohei agreed

"a special ability that most Fire Type have in them" Kohei explained "if any Pokémon make Physical contact with Volcarona, Flame Body will activate and cause Burn damage to the attacker"

* * *

"Cross Poison!" Shouted Ken as Drapion crosses its Pincers before firing the Cross Poison at Volcarona

"dodge! And then Flamethrower!" Adeku countered as Volcarona dodged the incoming Cross Poison before the Dual Type Pokémon fired the Flamethrower at its opponent

"get in underground with Dig!" Shouted Ken as Drapion dug underground and dodged the flamethrower

"**a fierce battle has begun! Both Pokémon aren't letting the other rest!"**

The ground in front of Volcarona exploded as Drapion appeared

"Poison Sting!" Shouted Ken as Drapion fired thousands of glowing purple needles at Volcarona directly. The attack hits but Volcarona didn't wince from the attack which surprised Drapion and Ken.

"Flare Blitz!" Shouted Adeku as Volcarona's body was lit in flames before the Sun Pokémon rams itself upon Drapion

Drapion let out a cry of pain as the Ogre Scorpion Pokémon was sent crashing down from the Flare Blitz.

Volcarona floated back to its field as the Sun Pokémon winced a bit but was still in the fight.

"Drapion!" Shouted Ken as Drapion got back up only to get the Flare Blitz 'Burn' Damage

Ken looks in shock as Drapion cried out in pain before it fell, defeated

"Drapion is unable to battle! Volcarona is the winner!" the referee announced out as the crowds cheered for Adeku

* * *

"no way! Even Drapion!?" Oba exclaimed looking over the railings "Drapion is one of Ken's top three power fighter Pokemon!"

"and Volcarona is still at full power" the Bug Master, Ryou stated as the odds of the battle is slowly shifting "for it to take down Drapion with such ease"

"Ken now only have three Pokémon left" Kikuno said

"Golurk, Staraptor, and Darkrai" Goyo said "some may have some advantage, but this is Adeku's Volcarona, they're up against"

"this might end in Ken's defeat" said the Sinnoh Elite Four in unison.

* * *

"return" Ken called back Drapion before he calls out Staraptor to the sky

"**next is Staraptor! I believe we will see another Aerial Battle!"** the MC shouted as everyone looks to the battle above

"Whirlwind!" Shouted Ken as Staraptor flaps its wings many times before a twister appeared

"**first move goes to Ken and he brought a Whirlwind to the field!"**

"Volcarona! light the stadium with Sunny Day!" Shouted Adeku as Volcarona soars to the sky and the sun instantly shined so bright

"this is bad! Staraptor! Keep Volcarona from flying higher! Use Aerial Ace!" Shouted Ken as Staraptor dashed towards Volcarona at high speed

"Solar Beam!" Adeku ordered out as an energy orb started to shine in front of Volcarona before it suddenly fired at Staraptor.

* * *

"so fast!" Jun exclaimed

"Sunny Day increased the charging of Solar Beam!" Kohei exclaimed

"Staraptor can't dodge it in time!" Naoshi looks in surprise

* * *

The Solar Beam hits Staraptor head on as this caused the Predator Pokémon to cry out in pain and started falling to the ground

"**what a powerful Solar Beam! Staraptor was hit by it so hard!"**

"Staraptor! Fly up! Quick!" Shouted Ken as Staraptor opened its eyes before regaining its flight in mid air.

* * *

"damn that was close!" Oba said while sighing in relief

"that Staraptor sure is tough, I'll give it that" Said Ryou, watching the battle

"to think Adeku would use Sunny Day and then follow it up with Solar Beam" said Goyo

"he is serious now, this is Adeku in his serious mode" said Kikuno

"hey, where's Shirona?" Oba spoke out as they look to see the Sinnoh League Champion, disappeared from her seat "did anyone see where'd she go?"

* * *

Shirona was running down the stairs as she was heading down to the crowd's seat

"don't give up! Ken!" exclaimed Shirona.

* * *

"there's no more choice!" Said Ken as he looks to Volcarona who was still up in the sky "Staraptor! Brave Bird!"

Staraptor let out a loud squall before it dashed towards Volcarona at high speed while blazing in blue flames

* * *

"is he crazy?!" exclaimed Jun in shock as the Ken fan girls were gasping.

"that's suicidal!" shouted Kohei. "not only would he be sacrificing Staraptor when it gets hits with an attack from Volcarona but the Brave Bird recoil is going to be big!"

* * *

"a head on charge!? Interesting!" Exclaimed Adeku "Volcarona! let's reply with Flare Blitz!"

Volcarona lit into flames before the Sun Pokémon charged towards Staraptor

The two Pokémon dashed towards in collision before their attacks exploded upon contact

The explosions blew out a powerful gust as the spectators felt the heat of the explosion

Soon two figures came falling from the explosion as it was Staraptor and Volcarona

"Staraptor!" "Volcarona!" Ken and Shouted Adeku out as Volcarona regained its flight but not Staraptor

Staraptor crashed down to the field as the Predator Pokemon was knocked out.

"Staraptor is unable to battle! Volcarona is the winner!" the referee announced as Ken was now down to his last two Pokemons

* * *

"unbelievable! Not even Brave Bird could deal a thing against Volcarona!" Jun exclaimed as this was the most shocking turn of event battle ever

"Garchomp, Drapion, and even Staraptor…..not one of them could deal any damage upon Volcarona" Naoshi said as the battle was getting closer to its end "how powerful is that Pokémon?"

"if Ken doesn't find a way to counter Adeku's battle strategy and Volcarona's battle power…" Kohei said as his glasses shined "he might lose"

* * *

"return!" Ken called back Staraptor as he was now down to his last two. Golurk stepped forward as the Automaton Pokémon was ready for a fight

"no..not yet" Ken told his friend before he threw out a Pokeball and called out Darkrai to the field "you're the last resort, Golurk. Till the time is right, rest"

Golurk looks to Ken before nodding in understanding

"oh! Looks like we're going to face Darkrai next!" Adeku said as Volcarona let out some hissing sound

"Darkrai! Shadow Claw!" Shouted Ken as Darkrai went on the attack

"fly!" Exclaimed Adeku as Volcarona flied up and dodge the Shadow Claw

"chase after it!" Ken exclaimed as Dakrai flied up while trying to strike down Volcarona with the Shadow Claw

"fight back with Flamethrower!" Shouted Adeku as Volcarona dodged a Shadow Claw attack before firing a torrent of flames at Darkrai who dodged in return.

The two Pokémon battled out as their attacks were dodged and their speed keeps on increasing

* * *

Shirona reached to the crowd's stand where she saw on the battlefield, Darkrai battling Volcarona in the sky as the two Pokémon were giving it their all

She then heads down to the bottom crowd seat where she finds Kohei and the others cheering for Ken.

"champion!?/ Shirona-san!?" Kohei and the others exclaimed in surprise seeing her

"did Staraptor got defeated!?" Shirona asked as Kohei nodded

"right now, Ken is betting on Darkrai to deal some damage against Volcarona" Kohei said as they all watched the battle "but it seems that it won't be so easy"

* * *

Darkrai strikes its Shadow Claw at Volcarona who spewed out its Flamethrower

The two attacks strike against each other as this caused an explosion to blew the two away

"Dark Pulse!" Shouted Ken as Darkrai sends a beam of dark rings at Volcarona

"dodge! And then Flare Blitz!" Exclaimed Adeku as Volcarona flies away from the Dark Pulse before coming in hot with the Flare Blitz

"Nightmare! Quick!" Shouted Ken as Darkrai sends a shadow at Volcarona and made the Sun Pokémon fall asleep. The Flare Blitz got canceled as Volcarona started falling down

"now! Ice Beam!" Ken swings his right hand to the side as Darkrai charged up a sphere of blue energy before firing the Ice Beam at the falling Volcarona

The attack instantly hits as Volcarona fell down to the ground, encased in a giant ball of ice

"not bad, Ken and Darkrai" Adeku said "your sync with Darkrai is as strong with your Golurk, you are truly a worthy and respectable Trainer, but!"

The ice encasing Volcarona started to steam as the ice started to melt

"the bond I have with Volcarona is just as strong! Flare Blitz!" Shouted Adeku as the Ice exploded and Volcarona came flying at Darkrai above

"Darkrai! fire Dark Pulse!" Shouted Ken as Darkrai fired the beam of dark rings at Volcarona but the attack didn't do anything. Volcarona came at high speed as the Sun Pokémon rammed Darkrai hard and instantly caused some big damage upon the Pitch-Black Pokémon

"Darkrai!" Shouted Ken out as Darkrai came falling down in flames. The Pitch-Black Pokémon crashed to the field as it was defeated in battle

"Darkrai…" Ken looks in shock as he was down to only Golurk left

* * *

"even Darkrai.." Naoshi said as Ken was out of five Pokemons

"if Darkrai couldn't defeat Volcarona…how can Golurk!? He can't win!" Jun exclaimed in frustration

"I no longer think….he has any winning chance" Kohei said as the power Volcarona had was unbelievable

"stop spouting out nonsense!" Shirona suddenly shouted at them as this caused the three to be surprised from her outburst "there has been many times when Ken and his Pokémon were pulled into a corner, but they never gave up! He will win! He will!"

Shirona looks to the field as she sees Ken calling back Darkrai before seeing Golurk entering the field

"GO! KEN!" Shirona suddenly screamed out as she cheered on for Ken

* * *

"GO! KEN!" Ken heard Shirona's voice as he turns to see her cheering on for him with Kohei and the others

"Shirona.…" Ken muttered out looking to Shirona

"Don't give in! you're not that type of person! Fight! Fight and win! Ken!" Shirona shouted out as Ken looks to her before he nodded with a face filled with determination.

"looks like Shirona came closer to support you, Ken! You better answer in full!" Shouted Adeku as Ken and Golurk looks to their challenger with fiery battling flames

"let's go! Golurk!" Ken exclaimed as he puts on his googles before Golurk pumped both of its fist to its side.

"that's the spirit!" Exclaimed Adeku

"**it has now begun! Both trainers only have one Pokémon left each! Unova League Champion, Adeku?! Or Sinnoh Favorite Famous Trainer, Ken!? Who will win in this final battle!?" **The MC shouted out as the crowds started cheering for them both

Ken and Adeku faced each other as this final battle will determine who will be the winner

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	37. Chapter 37

"**speaking"**

"_**Thinking"**_

**On with the story**

The final round of the match had come as the last battle had just begun. Adeku and Volcarona vs Ken and Golurk. The two Trainers with their Partner Pokémon in a deadlock final match

* * *

"GO GO GO!" Shouted Oba as he was cheering on for Ken "win! Ken!"

"don't let you guard down! This is the final battle!" Exclaimed Ryou

"to think that two of the Elite Four are rooting for our future challenger" Said Kikuno with a small laugh

"it's fine," Said Goyo as he watched the battle bellow "go! Ken!"

* * *

"KEN! FIGHT! KEN! WIN!" The fangirls cheered for Ken as they did some cheerleading performance

"GO GO GO KEN!" shouted Jun while cheering with the fangirls "don't you dare lose! If you lose, I'm going to demand a big compensation!"

"go Ken! Go Golurk!" shouted Kohei

"we are with you!" exclaimed Naoshi

"go Ken! Win this!" shouted Shirona as Ken gave her a thumbs up and a nod

* * *

"let the final battle!" the referee shouted as he raised both flags "BEGIN!"

"go! Volcarona!" "Charge! Golurk!" The two Pokémon dashed towards each other as they clash

"Dynamic Punch!" "Flare Blitz!" Both Trainers exclaimed as Golurk sends its Punch while Volcarona dashed in flames at Golurk.

The two clashed their attacks at each other as an explosion blew out and caused both Pokémon to be sent flying back from their powerful attack.

"**starting off with Flare Blitz and Dynamic Punch, both Pokemons power are overwhelming against each other!"**

"Golurk! Darkest Lariat!" Exclaimed Ken as Golurk punched its fists together before rocketing towards Volcarona with its fits cloaked in dark energy.

"fly up!" Shouted Adeku as Volcarona soared up into the sky

"don't let it get away!" Shouted Ken as Golurk chased after Volcarona

* * *

Shirona and the others watched the air battle as Volcarona dodged Golurk's endless fury of Darkest Lariat.

"why is Adeku on the defensive now?" Asked Jun "he should be able to use Solar Beam when Ken is unexpected of it"

"he is being wary of Ken and Golurk" said Naoshi

"yes, Adeku-san is being very cautious" Kohei nodded as he explained "he knows that Ken and Golurk have a series of powerful combination moves and tricks stored in them. Adeku-san is trying to find an opening in his attacks, that's why he is waiting for Ken to empty his tricks"

"don't lose, Ken!" Shirona cheered

* * *

Golurk swings its fist as the Darkest Lariat made a hit on Volcarona and sends it falling down

"**OH BOY! Golurk's Darkest Lariat had just made a hit on Volcarona!"** the MC shouted

"Dynamic Punch!" Shouted Ken as Golurk flied down with its right fist pulled back

"Volcarona! regain your flight with Flamethrower!" Shouted Adeku as Volcarona spewed out flames at the ground and boost itself up "now soar up with Flare Blitz!"

Volcarona was set into a blaze as the Sun Pokémon made a flaming charge at Golurk

Golurk sends the Dynamic Punch at Volcarona's Flare Blitz as the two attacks clashed before Golurk's Power pushed Volcarona down.

"Volcarona's Flare Blitz was overpowered?!" Exclaimed Adeku as Volcarona crashed to the ground

"**Golurk did it! It sends Volcarona's Flare Blitz down with the powerful Dynamic Punch!"**

Golurk landed to its side of the field before the Automaton Pokémon suddenly fell to one knee

"Golurk! What's wrong!?" Exclaimed Ken before his eyes widen in surprise to see Golurk's right fist got burned "it couldn't be!"

* * *

"**Golurk has just received major damage!"** the MC shouted

"it's Volcarona's Flame Body! Darkest Lariat and Dynamic Punch are both moves that cause Psychical damage! It must've activated Volcarona's special ability!" exclaimed Oba seeing Golurk's damaged right fist

"this is bad..most of Golurk's known moves are all Psychical types attack, he can't dodge the Flame Body" said Ryou as Golurk can deal damage against Volcarona but at the cost of itse;f getting burn damage.

"even if Golurk is part ground type, it doesn't guarantee full advantage against Fire Type moves" Kikuno noted

"just like a double edge sword" Said Goyo "being able to deal damage to its foe but inflicting damage to oneself as well"

* * *

Ken watched Golurk grips its burned right fist as this might bring a big obstacle in defeating Adeku

"what's wrong!? Had enough?!" Exclaimed Adeku as Volcarona was still in the battle

Ken gritted his teeth as Golurk got back up and was using its left fist instead

"Golurk, can you still do this?" Asked Ken as Golurk nodded in return

Ken nodded before taking a deep breath "let's go will full power! Shadow Punch!"

Golurk punched out its left fist as the Shadow Punch flied towards Volcarona

* * *

"that's right! Golurk still have Shadow Punch!" Naoshi exclaimed with a smile

"this might work!" exclaimed Kohei.

* * *

The Shadow Punch hits Volcarona as the Sun Pokémon wince a bit

"let's pay back with Flare Blitz!" Shouted Adeku as Volcarona charged towards Golurk in the Flare Blitz.

"Trick Room and then dodge it!" Shouted Ken as the Trick Room appeared. Golurk dodged the Flare Blitz as Volcarona dashed pass it "now! Shadow Punch!"

Golurk sends another Shadow Punch as it sends Volcarona crashing to the ground

"**another Shadow Punch made another big hit! Is Volcarona down!?"** The MC announced before Volcarona came flying up to the sky "**it has not!"**

"nice move, Ken! But it's not strong enough to take down Volcarona!" Exclaimed Adeku as Volcarona soars up into the sky above "Solar Beam!"

Volcarona charged up the Solar Beam before it soon fired at Golurk

"deflect it with Dynamic Punch!" Shouted Ken as Golurk punched the Solar Beam and split it

Nearby surroundings exploded from the Solar Beam but Golurk was still standing

"Flamethrower!" Adeku followed up the command as Volcarona soon spewed out flames upon Golurk

Golurk raises its fist to block against the flames before Volcarona suddenly appears in front of the Automaton Pokémon

"Flare Blitz!" Adeku commanded as Volcarona rammed Golurk with the Flare Blitz

Golurk cried out in pain as the Flare Blitz caused an explosion that brought Golurk down

"GOLURK!" Shouted Ken out as Golurk struggled to get up

"**a powerful hit from Flare Blitz! Golurk is down!"** the Mc shouted as Golurk got back up but the Automaton Pokémon winced in pain

* * *

"it's standing on its last leg…it can't win anymore!" exclaimed Oba as he clenched his fists

"in the end it was impossible to defeat Adeku…" said Ryou.

Goyo and Kikuno was silent as they watched Golurk struggling to stand straight

* * *

"you're kidding, right? Golurk is losing? But Golurk is Ken's strongest Pokémon! It's unstoppable!" exclaimed Jun.

"not all Pokémon is powerful…some have their own limits" said Kohei as he adjusted his glasses "and Golurk just reached his"

* * *

Golurk struggled to get up as the Automaton Pokémon is badly injured from the Flare Blitz a moment ago.

"Golurk…" Ken looks to his partner as Golurk's strength was at its lowest point

"is this the best you and Golurk can give, Ken!? Are you giving up?!" Shouted Adeku out as Volcarona floated in its side of the field

Ken gritted his teeth as Golurk was now weakened and unable to stand up straight. Rain suddenly poured as the drops of water started falling down the field.

"_am I going to lose? Is Golurk not strong enough? Am i…going to lose?_" Ken gritted his teeth as he slowly raised up Golurk's Pokeball "Golurk…..it's….over"

Running footsteps and splashing water was heard as Ken looks to his side, only to get a hard slap to the face by Shirona who came to the field.

Ken was bewildered by the sudden slap as he slowly touched his slapped cheek before looking to Shirona who had a stern look.

"don't you give up!" Exclaimed Shirona "Golurk hasn't give up! So you shouldn't! don't break our promise, Ken!"

"Shirona…." Ken muttered out

"there have been many times when you and Golurk are backed to a corner with no way to fight! But you two always prevail in winning! It wasn't Golurk's power nor it was your keen thinking in battle that wins your battle, Ken!" shouted Shirona as she grabs his collar "it was your bond with him!"

"my…bond?" Ken repeated her words

"_**it was your bond with him"**_

**Flashback**

_**A ten year old Ken looks to his grandfather who sat on a rocking chair**_

"_**bond?" Asked Ken as Osamu nodded**_

"_**yes, our bond with our own Pokémon is what make us strong, just like how Human needed each other and Pokémon need each other, both of us need each other to be stronger than before" said Osamu as Golurk stood beside him "just like our bond with Golurk here"**_

"_**hmmm" Ken hummed**_

"_**that's why you must always believe in your Pokémon and they will prevail" said Osamu to Ken as he patted his head**_

**Flashback**

Ken smiled as he chuckled before taking off his googles

"thank you, Shirona. For waking me up and help me see things more clearly" Said Ken as Shirona smiled and nodded

"are the both of you done?!" Exclaimed Adeku as the battle was still on "our battle has not finished yet!"

"yeah! We know!" Exclaimed Ken as he looks to Shirona and nodded

"**it would seem that Champion Shirona is joining Ken in the battle!? Is this allowed in the rules?!"**

* * *

President Tamaranze smiled as he shook his head while laughing a bit

"well…I can make this a one time pass" President Tamaranze said before he picked up a phone

* * *

"**um, after getting information by President Tamaranze, Champion Shirona is allowed to join Ken in the battle!"** the MC announced as the crowds were starting to cheer for the two

"let's go, Ken" Said Shirona as Ken nodded

"Golurk!" Shouted Ken as Golurk punched the ground before getting back up

"**Golurk is up! He is still in the battle!"**

"let's finish this once for all!" Exclaimed Ken as Shirona nodded

"together!" Exclaimed Shirona as the two battled together with Golurk

* * *

"GO! KEN! GO SHIRONA!" Oba shouted

"win!" Exclaimed Ryou

"FIGHT!" exclaimed Kikuno

"win with passion!" Goyo shouted

The Elite Four of Sinnoh cheered for them as the entire Shirona, Ken, and the Kerona's fans started to cheer for the two.

* * *

"GOGOGOGOGOGO!" Jun shouted as he and the cheerleader girls started cheering really hard

"win, Ken! Win, champion!" Naoshi exclaimed

"you can do this!" Kohei shouted

* * *

With the entire crowds cheering them on, Golurk raised up both of its fists

"respectable passion! Both of you!" Exclaimed Adeku "let us start! Flare Blitz!"

Volcarona came charging with the Flare Blitz as it rockets towards Golurk

"dodge!" Ken and Exclaimed Shirona at the same time as Golurk rolled on the ground and the Flare Blitz missed its target in an instant

"charge back!" Exclaimed Adeku as Volcarona changed the direction and made the Flare Blitz came flying back

"Shadow Punch!" exclaimed Ken and Shirona as Golurk send the Shadow Punch at Volcarona and caused an explosion from the collision of the attacks "Trick Room! And then Charge!"

Golurk's eyes glowed purple and the Trick Room appeared.

"again with Trick Room, eh? Volcarona! Flamethrower!" Shouted Adeku as Volcarona fired its Flamethrower

Golurk charged through as the Flamethrower hits the Automaton Pokémon

"**the Flamethrower makes a direct hit! What happened to Golurk?!"** the MC shouted as Golurk disappeared in the Flamethrower before it appeared again

"what!?" Adeku and Volcarona looks in surprise as Golurk charges through the Flamethrower at full power

"Darkest Lariat!" Ken and Shirona shouted as Golurk sends a powerful blow to Volcarona and sends the Sun Pokémon crashing to the ground

Golurk grunted a bit as its left fist was burned, but it held the pain in

"this is Golurk's true power, huh? Sunny Day!" Shouted Adeku as the rain disappears and the shining sun appeared "soar to the sky!"

* * *

"here it comes! The Solar Beam!" Naoshi exclaimed

"they only have one chance! And one chance only! This will determine the outcome of this battle!" Kohei exclaimed

"GO YOU TWO!" Jun shouted

* * *

"Ken, it's now or never" Said Shirona as Ken nodded in reply

"Golurk! Fly up!" Shouted Ken as Golurk instantly soars to the sky above

"**both Golurk and Volcarona are in the sky! Are they going to finish it in the air!?"** the MC shouted as Golurk and Volcarona faced against each other in the sky above

"Solar Beam!" Shouted Adeku as Volcarona charged up the Solar Beam but it was somehow charging slower "what?!"

In the sky above, a cloud appeared as it blocked the sun, making the charging time for the Solar Beam more longer

* * *

"now's their chance!" exclaimed Ryou and Oba

everyone was at the edge of their seats because of how the battle is reaching the tip of its climax

* * *

"Golurk!" Ken and Shirona shouted out before they punch out their fists "Dynamic Punch!"

Golurk pulled back both of its fists before rocketing toward Volcarona

"Volcarona! fire the Solar Beam now!" Shouted Adeku, not wanting to waste the chance

Volcarona nodded before it fired the un-fully charged Solar Beam at Golurk

Golurk sends both Dynamic Punch at the Solar Beam as the battle of power began

"don't lose, Golurk!" exclaimed Shirona.

"use your Full Power!" Shouted Ken.

Golurk's eyes glowed yellow before the Automaton suddenly started spinning

"**unbelievable! Golurk has started spinning and causing the Solar Beam to get split up from the spinning!"** the MC shouted as this surprised everyone

"GOO!" shouted Ken and Shirona as Golurk spins towards Volcarona with the Spinning Twin Dynamic Punch

"Volcarona! dodge it!" Shouted Adeku but it was too late

Golurk rams both of its Punches at Volcarona and caused the Sun Pokémon to cry out in pain

Volcarona started to fall to the arena and it crashed to the field

"Volcarona!" Shouted Adeku as the dust settled and revealed Volcarona knocked out

"Volcarona is unable to battle! Golurk wins!" the referee announced out "the winner goes to Ken of Lavender town and Sinnoh's champion, Shirona!"

"**it's over! The winner of the Sinnoh League is Ken of Lavender Town!"** The MC shouted out as the crowds cheered for the winner

* * *

"they did it! They did it!" Exclaimed Jun all happy as he jumps around dragging Kohei with him

"wawawa! Stop it! My glasses are going to fall off!" shouted Kohei.

Naoshi smiled as he played a victory melody on his harp

* * *

"they won!" Oba exclaimed as he pumped up his fists, high up "I knew they would!"

"he became the Tournament Champion!" Exclaimed Ryou

"those two make the best tag team, I've ever seen" Said Kikuno

"yes, they do" Said Goyo as he clapped his hands

* * *

"return, Volcarona" Adeku called back his friend as he smiled to its Pokeball "you did great, take a long good rest"

"Golurk did it" Said Shirona before Golurk suddenly fell on its back and Ken did the same

"Ken!?" Shirona looks in surprise before seeing Ken having a big smile

"that was the best Battle ever!" Shouted Ken as he raised his fist up to the shining sun above

Golurk raises its fist as both Trainer and Pokémon nodded.

Shirona sighs with a smile before confetti rain down upon the entire arena field

"**let us give applause to our winner!"** the MC shouted as everyone applauded the champion winner

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	38. Chapter 38

"**speaking"**

"_**Thinking"**_

**On with the story**

It was night time in the Sinnoh League Tournament

A few hours after Ken's battle against Adeku, the Trainer was now standing on top of the podium with Golurk and his Pokémons as they were joined by Shirona and President Tamaranze

"congratulations on winning, Ken" Said President Tamaranze as he shakes hands with him "you've outdone yourself yet again"

"thank you, President Tamaranze" Said Ken "but I couldn't've done it without everyone's help"

Shirona stepped forward as she had the Sinnoh League Tournament's Champion Trophy with her

She passed it to him as Shirona smiled

"congratulations, Ken. You've become the Sinnoh League Tournament' Champion" Said Shirona as Ken nodded

"yeah, and thank you Shirona" Said Ken as he holds the trophy "it was thanks to you that Golurk could pull through in the last moment"

Golurk nodded in agreement while raising its bandaged fists

"it was nothing" Said Shirona before the Fireworks suddenly flied into the air and lit in the sky

"**and now we bring an end to the Sinnoh League Tournament! We thank everyone who have come to the Tournament!"**

The fireworks exploded as this signaled the end of the Sinnoh League Tournament

* * *

With the Tournament going to an end, Ken was bidding farewell to Kohei and the others

"thanks for being there for me" Said Ken as he shakes hands with everyone

"don't mention it" Kohei said in reply as he adjusted his glasses "but be prepared, for I will come again next year and be champion for sure!"

"hey hey! Don't forget about me!" Exclaimed Jun "me and my Pokémon are going to train even harder and harder and we will become the winner!"

"what about you, Naoshi?" Asked Ken the man who simply played his harp

"I shall be taking a temporary leave from battling" Naoshi replied "I think it's time for me to continue my first dream of becoming a Top Coordinator"

"alright" Said Ken "pursue your dream like a Dragonite soaring the sky with Dragon Rush"

The three nodded as they then parted ways with Ken

Ken waved to them goodbye before hearing someone coming from behind him. He turns and sees Adeku

"yo" the Unova League Champion greeted Ken

"Adeku-san" Said Ken while blinking his eyes twice.

* * *

Ken and Adeku were sitting at a park's bench as Adeku is telling Ken all about his Grandfather during his younger days

"your grandfather was a strong and passionate man in his Trainer days" Said Adeku "he laughed, cried, and fought with his Pokémon to the fullest, he was by far one of my most respected friends"

Adeku closed his eyes as the memories of him battling against Osamu came flooding in

"did he ever become Champion?" Asked Ken

"he did and he did not" Adeku replied

"he did and he did not? What do you mean?" Asked Ken in confusion

"let's say he decided to challenge me just for the fun of it" Adeku explained "back in the day, Osamu only wanted to battle with his Pokémon for fun, he didn't care if it was for a title nor if it was for anything at all , he only wanted to have a fun battle that will be remembered for a long time"

"hahahaha! Remembering our battle always makes me have a laugh no matter what!" Said Adeku laughing

**Flashback**

_Adeku was facing against Osamu as the two had their Pokémon clashed against each other before the Adeku's Pokémon collapsed_

"_hahahaha! That was by far the greatest battle!" Adeku exclaimed "congratulations, Osamu! You are now Unova's Champion!"_

"_hahaha, thanks but no thanks!" Osamu exclaimed with a big grin "I only wanted to have a great battle!"_

"_what do you mean?" Asked Adeku surprise_

"_that battle was great, right?!" Osamu asked as Adeku nodded "than that's enough reason for me to challenge you! Our battle will always be remembered!"_

_Osamu started laughing as Adeku grins before laughing as well_

**Flashback**

"hahahaha! That man had a fun way of asking for a battle!" Said Adeku with a grin "thanks to our battle, i travel around the world to find more trainers like him!"

"that's Grandpa, alright" Said Ken with a sigh

"Ken, come to Unova League" Said Adeku as Ken looks to the man "in the Unova Region, there is thousands and thousands of more Pokémon that are unlike the ones in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and even Sinnoh!"

"Unova, huh?" Said Ken before looking to the moon above "more Pokémon that I've never seen before and Trainers from many places"

"what do you say?" Asked Adeku

"I'll go" Said Ken standing up "and when I get there, I'm going straight to the top and challenge you again, Adeku-san. not as the Sinnoh Tournament Champion but as Ken from Lavender Town!"

"that's a fine resolve!" Said Adeku as he laughed "I can't wait for you to come!"

"yes, but first…" Said Ken before he looks back and finds Shirona bidding goodbye to Oba and the others "…I've got a promise to fulfill first"

Adeku nodded in understanding before he and Ken shook each other hand

* * *

Shirona waved goodbye to Oba and the others as they were going back for the day

"Shirona" someone called out as Shirona turns to see Ken

"Ken" Shirona smiled seeing him as Ken approached her

"Oba and the others are going in for the day?" Asked Ken as Shirona nodded

The two then started walking around the place with each other as they chatted with each other

"so, your next stop is the Champion League, right?" Shirona asked as Ken nodded

"and I'm planning to go for the Unova league after it" Said Ken as this surprised Shirona "Adeku-san just told me that my Grandpa once challenge Adeku in the past and won"

"and you're going there to challenge Adeku again just like your grandfather?" Shirona asked as he nodded

"I'm pumped up! Going to a new region! Meeting new Pokemons and great trainers! That's just exciting!" Said Ken as he grins like a child

Shirona giggles a bit seeing him like that before the two reached to a small park that had a pond in it

The two take a seat as they watched the moon above

"I'm going to go on a quick training Trip with Golurk and the others" Said Ken "once we've done training, we're heading straight for the Champion League"

Ken then looks to Shirona as he smirks "and we're going to have our re-match"

"come then" Said Shirona as the two had a spark of rivalry flying between them

"ah! It's Ken and Shirona!" "they're there!" "they're together too!"

Screams were heard as the Ken's fanclub, Shirona's fanclub, and the Kerona's fan club came stampeding in

"they're so relentless!" Ken exclaimed before he called out Golurk. He then carries up Shirona bridal style and made Shirona let out a short scream of surprise

Ken then jumps into Golurk's hand as the Automaton Pokémon holds them close

"hang on tight!" Ken exclaimed as Golurk takes off to the air

"please wait! Ken-sama! Shirona-sama!" the fan screams as they chased after them

* * *

In the air, Golurk flies away with Ken and Shirona as the two Trainers were huddled close to each other

"man, every single day those fans are making me go crazy as a dizzy Hypno" Said Ken as Shirona giggles

Golurk then stops mid air as the crazy fans had stopped chasing after them

"good" Said Ken "Golurk, brings us down slowly"

Golurk nodded in reply before slowly descending but stopped when Cresselia appeared near the moon

"Cresselia?" Ken and Shirona looks to the legendary Pokemon as it was dancing in the moonlight

"beautiful" Said Shirona as she and Ken watched the beautiful dance

Cresselia let out a cry before it flies away and disappeared

Ken looks to the moon as Cresselia had already disappeared

"Shirona" Ken called out as Shirona looks to Ken who was blushing a bit "um, I don't know how to put this…i..um…you know…want to thank you for your help!...and I uh, I mean we!..uh, what was those words? What I'm saying is that I'm really grateful of you being my friend! And I want to ask if you….uh….i'm asking you if you…have some time….for a…..a….a"

Shirona looks to Ken as she giggled to his embarrassed face

"a…a….a d-d-d-da-" Ken stuttered out before Shirona suddenly gives him a kiss to the cheek that made his eyes bulge out

"I would love to" Said Shirona with a smile as Ken's face instantly turned red and steam started to pop out

Shirona giggles as Ken got red as a Magby

"wa-wa-wa-wa-wa!" Ken stuttered out in embarrassment as the man blushed non stop

Golurk started laughing as Shirona giggles to Ken

"Don't laugh!"

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	39. Chapter 39

"**speaking"**

"_**Thinking"**_

**On with the story**

A few months after the Sinnoh League Tournament

In a grand tournament arena. Fans were cheering like crazy as two Trainers had their Pokémon battled out to the fullest. Elite Four, Oba vs Sinnoh League Tournament Champion's Ken. It was the battle of the century

Hitmonchamp was out on the field as the Punching Pokémon was up against Infernape, Oba's last Pokémon

Both Pokémon were exhausted as their battle took to the limits

"not bad, Ken! But we won't lose!" Oba exclaimed as Infernape's Blaze activated

"same to us!" Shouted Ken as Hitmonchamp punched its fists together

"**Both Trainers are with their Last Pokémon! Who will win!? Ken and Hitmonchamp!? or Oba and Infernape!?"**

"MACH PUNCH!" Ken and Oba shouted as both Hitmonchamp and Infernape dashed towards each other with their right fists pulled back "GOOOO!"

Each Pokémon sends their attack as they clashed in power before an explosion rang out

"**what power!? Both Mach Punch clashed with each other! Do we have our winner!?"**

The dust settled and revealed Hitmonchamp and Infernape with their right fists out

Both Pokémon were at opposite fields as they weren't moving

A few seconds passed before Hitmonchamp fell to one knee and grunted

Infernape turns towards Hitmonchamp and grins before falling down to the ground, knocked out

"Infernape is unable to battle! Hitmonchamp wins!" the referee announced "the winner is Ken of Lavender Town!"

"**there it is! He has done the impossible yet again! Goyo! Ryou! Kikuno! And now Oba! All member of Sinnoh's Elite Four member has been defeated! Ken has now the rights to go and challenge Champion Shirona for the title of Champion Master!"**

The crowds cheered as Ken and Oba walked to the center of the field with their Pokémon beside each other

"that was a great battle, Ken" Said Oba as he reached out his hand to Ken

Ken nodded before shaking his hand

"yeah, thank you for the battle, Oba" Replied Ken

"go! challenge Shirona and become Champion Master!" Said Oba as he patted Ken's shoulder

Ken nodded before the crowds applauded them

* * *

Ken was at the Pokémon Center as he gave her his Pokeballs for his Pokémon to get healed

"I'll have them healed up in no time" Nurse Joy said as she takes away the tray of Pokeballs and heads to the back

"thank you" Said Ken before hands reached from behind and closed his eyes

"guess who~?" a feminine voice spoke as Ken smiled before holding the hands and turns around

Behind Ken was Shirona who had a smile to him

"Shirona..." Said Ken with a smile

"that was a great battle. I could tell that the two of you enjoyed it" Said Shirona as Ken nodded

The two then started walking away to a nearby café as they walked there while holding hands

Yes, the two are now dating after Ken's embarrassed and awkward confession to her back at the Sinnoh League Tournament, a few months back

"with this.." Said Ken as he pulled out a chair for Shirona before pushing it back and then going to his chair "..our battle is the only one awaits"

Shirona nodded before the waitress came to take their order

* * *

After getting a quick ice cream dessert from the café and getting Ken's Pokémon who are all healed up

The two heads to the tournament field where the crowds and spectators awaits them

"**here they come! Champion Shirona! And her Challenger, Ken!"** the MC shouted as the spectators cheered for their appearance "**will Ken win and become the Champion Master!? Or will Shirona retain her title as the Champion!?""**

"KEN! KEN! KEN! KEN! KEN! KEN! KEN! KEN!" "SHIRONA! SHIRONA! SHIRONA! SHIRONA! SHIRONA! SHIRONA!"

The crowds cheered like crazy as Ken sighs in hearing their cheers

"no matter how many times I hear it, I still can't get used to having so many crazy fans" Said Ken as Shirona giggled

"you get used to it in no time" Said Shirona as the two entered their side of the field

"we will now begin the final match!" the referee announced "both Trainers may use up to six Pokémon each! Substitutions is allowed! The battle will be over when all six Pokémon are unable to battle from both side! Is the Champion and the Challenger ready!?"

"take to the sky! Garchomp!" "Golurk! Let's do this!" Ken and Shirona called out their Pokémon as it was Garchomp and Golurk. The two Pokémon glared hard at each other as their rivalry started to burn

"**and the first round is between Shirona's Garchomp and Ken's Golurk! Both Pokémon are both Trainer's number one partner!"**

"ladies first! you can have the first move, Shirona!" Ken exclaimed

"thanks Ken! But don't' regret it!" Shirona exclaimed "Dragon Rush!"

Garchomp let out a growl before dashing towards Golurk with the Dragon Rush

"charge with Dynamic Punch!" Shouted Ken as Golurk flies towards Garchomp with the Dynamic Punch readied

The two dashed towards each other before they clashed their attacks

The collision of attacks caused a powerful explosion to blew out as Golurk and Garchomp skidded back from their collision

"**Dynamic Punch against Dragon Rush! Both attacks are so strong that it blew them away!"**

Ken and Shirona smiles as their battle had just begun

"let's go full on!" Shouted Ken as Golurk punched its fists together

"let's give it our all, Garchomp!" Shirona exclaimed as Garchomp growls out

"Darkest Lariat!" "Dragon Claw!" The two shouted as Garchomp readied its talons while Golurk pulled back both of its fists before they dashed towards each other

Golurk punched out its fists and Garchomp sends its talon as the Two Pokémon clashed their attack that instantly caused an explosion

* * *

The sun was setting as a flock of Starly was flying away and was being followed by some Staraptor and Staravia

Golurk and Garchomp were standing on their side of the field before they slowly fell forward

"Golurk and Garchomp are unable to battle! The result is a draw!" the referee announced as he raised both flags up

"**Both Pokemons are unable to battle! a draw! the result is a DRAW!" **the MC announced as the crowds went wild

Ken and Shirona let out a long sigh but with satisfied smiles. The result of their battle ended in a draw as both Shirona and Ken have no more Pokémon available for battle

"looks like it's another Draw" Said Ken as Shirona nodded

"I guess we can't see who is stronger" Said Shirona

"**with the result of the battle ended in a draw, Shirona's Champion title has been defended!"**

"you did great, Golurk" Ken told Golurk who nodded while slowly getting up

"guess the two of you have to try again next time" Said Shirona walking towards Ken with Garchomp beside her

"I guess so" Said Ken with a small laugh

"**let us give a big applause to Challenger, Ken!"** the MC shouted as the crowds cheered and clapped their hands for the two

Ken and Shirona shakes each other hand before they waved their hands around for the crowds

* * *

The tournament ended as Ken did not become Sinnoh's Champion Master

The Trainer was now standing near the entrance of the Tournament Arena with Shirona and the Elite Four

"train harder, Ken! You're free to challenge us any time! Anywhere!" Oba exclaimed as he patted Ken's shoulder

Ken nodded before he shook hand with Oba

"once you've become Unova's Champion, you can directly challenge Shirona if you want" Goyo said but Ken shook his head

"and miss out another battle with you guys again? Hell no" Replied Ken

"what a crazy guy you are!" Ryou said with a grin

"he sure is" Kikuno said in agreement

Ken then turns to Shirona who reached out her hand towards him

"I'll be waiting Ken" Said Shirona as Ken nodded and shook her hand

"yeah!" Ken nodded with determination in his eyes

"well then!" Ken lifted up his bag over his shoulder as he did a goodbye wave "I'm off!"

Ken then started walking away as Shirona and the others waved him goodbye

Shirona watched Ken walks away to his journey before she suddenly runs towards Ken

"Shirona?" Oba looks in surprise as Kikuno let out a sigh while smiling

"aah, to be young again" she said

* * *

Ken walks away before he hears running behind him

"Ken!" he turns around and sees Shirona running towards him

"Shirona?" he said before he got pulled into a kiss by her

His eyes widen in surprise as he looks to Shirona who gave him a soft smile

"promise to call me daily, alright?" Said Shirona as Ken dumbly nodded

Shirona smiles as Ken blushed a bit while rubbing the back of his head

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	40. Chapter 40

**Ken's new Look: black shirt with teal colored jacket, long blueish navy jeans, goggles around his neck, wedding ring on left ring finger, and metal bracelet on left hand,**

**Shirona's new Look: white long sleeves shirt, black leg trousers as always, two hair clips in her hair**

**Shirina's appearance: similar appearance to Shirona only that she is a bit shorter than her mother, has her hair in a ponytail with her bangs covering her right eye. Her eyes are light grey. She wears blueish grey long sleeves shirt and straight black leg trousers with black sport shoes. She also wears clear blue goggles around her neck.**

**Osamu's Appearance: ****average built young man with short spiky hair in Shirona's hair color, who wears a blue navy shirt that has white stripes, and black jeans with grey shoes, eyes are darker grey, and he has necklace that has a small crystal pokeball accessory.**

"**speaking"**

"_**Thinking"**_

**On with the story**

In Celestic Town, The ever-majestic town filled with the many history of Sinnoh

A flock of Starly and Starpator were flying in the sky of the beautiful day

At a house that was near the forest

The sound of an alarm ringing keeps on going off in the home as a blonde-haired girl was sleeping on bed with the alarm ringing beside her

"ugh..ugmmm" the girl grumbled in her sleep as her hand flied around to find the alarm

After a few seconds of searching, her hands hit the snooze button and the alarm shuts off

"so noisy" she muttered out before going back to sleep

The door to her room was soon opened as a Golett and a Gible came in

The two reached to the bed as they look to its sleeping occupant

Golett let out a few sounds to Gible who nodded before the Land Shark Pokémon got on the bed

Gible squats down a few times before jumping up and then flying down

In an instant, Gible bites on the sleeping girl's head, waking her up in a big surprise

"OOOOWWWW!" the girl screamed as she jumps off bed with Gible was still biting on her head "I'M UP! I'M UP!"

Gible jumps off her head as the Land Shark Pokémon landed on the floor

"owie" the girl caressed her head before glaring at Gible "how many times do I have to tell you!? No biting my head!"

Gible let out a few cries as Golett nodded

The girl yawned before she looks outside as the sun was shining

"it's already morning…" said the girl before stretching her arms up with a yawn.

Her name is Shirina, a young girl who dreams of becoming a Pokémon Trainer and become a Pokémon Master

Shirina yawns as she stretched up her arms before a young blonde-haired boy came in

He is Osamu, Shirina's younger brother and someone who dreams of becoming a Top Coordinator around the world

"Neechan! Hurry up! Papa's Battle is going on right now!" Exclaimed Osamu as Shirina looks to him before her eyes widen in surprise

"AAAhhh! I forgot!" Shirina screamed before she jumps off the bed and runs out of her room with Osamu and Golett with Gible following by

* * *

Downstairs, within the living room of the house. There were many picture frames with many Gym Badges attached in them and there were many Pokémon League Trophies

A picture frame was placed upon the wall as the picture had Ken and Shirina as they were smiling so happily with two toddlers

"I OVERSLEPT!" Shirina came running down the stairs before she stumbled down and fell "ooowww"

"I told you that you will fall if you run" Said Osamu to his big sister as Golett and Gible nodded

"the match!" Shirina quickly recovered as she scrambled to the couch and grabbed the remote

She pressed some buttons as the tv was turned on and there was a Pokémon battle going on

"_**and here we are in the final of the Unova League Championship! Elite Four Renbu is now down to his last Pokémon, Sawk! Will he be able to defeat the Champion!? And gain the title as Champion Master?!"**_ the tv lit on as the MC commented the battle

"alright! Just in time!" Shirina exclaimed as she pumped up her fist

"mou, you said yesterday that you can wake up early" Said Osamu as he joined her on the couch with Golett and Gible "in the end, me, Golett and Gible had to wake you up"

"shush! It's going on!" Shirina shushed her little brother as the battle was going on

"**OOOH! SAWK JUST GOT SENT FLYING FROM THE DYNAMIC PUNCH!"** the MC exclaimed as Renbu's Pokémon was sent crashing down to the ground

"alright! The signature Dynamic Punch!" Shirina exclaimed as she punched out her fist

"**as always! The Champion is powerful!"** the MC exclaimed before the tv scene changed and showed a Golurk on the screen with its owner

"Papa is strong! I can't wait to challenge him after I get my badges!" Shirina exclaimed as on tv was their Father, Ken, the Unova League Champion

"Good morning" a feminine voice spoke out as Shirina and Osamu turns around to see their Mother, Sinnoh's Champion, Shirona with her ace partner, Garchomp

After his travel in Unova, Kalos, and even Alola. Ken came back to Sinnoh to re challenge Shirona for the Champion Master, but their battle ended in another draw. after their battle, Ken tied the knot with Shirona as the two eloped and got married before they had Shirina and Osamu joining their little happy family,

"good morning, Mama! Garchomp!" Shirina and Osamu with Golett and Gible greeted her and Garchomp before looking back to the tv

"looks like Ken and Golurk are still in tip top fighting shape" Said Shirona as she watched the tv where she sees her husband shaking hands with Renbu and was thanking him for the great battle "and they are having fun as always"

"_**what do we have here?!"**_ the MC suddenly shouted out as there was Shinji entering the field

"who's that?" asked Shirina never seeing Shinji.

"that's Shinji-kun" Shirona told her daughter "he once challenged me and your father in a Pokémon battle back in the day, it seems that he had trained and is asking for a rematch"

"go Papa! Beat him!" Osamu cheered as Ken had agreed to the challenge and the two were ready for a battle

"yosh! I'm going to do some quick training! And when Papa comes back home! I'm going to challenge him!" Shirina exclaimed standing up "let's go! Golett!"

Golett nodded before the two heads outside

"hey! Wait for me and Gible!" Osamu runs after his big sister with Gible running behind

"remember to come in for breakfast!" Shirona told her children as they head outside

"YES!" they exclaimed in reply

* * *

The two siblings' heads outside with their Pokémon as there was a small farm behind the home

Many Pokemons were living in the farm as some were Shirina's Pokémon and most of the others are Ken's Pokémon

Rhyperior, Drapion, Aggron, a Golem and a Barbaracle were tending the field as they grouch the ground to make it soft while a Shiftrey, a Roserade, a Sunflora, a Simisage, and a Chestnut were throwing seeds and taking care of the plants before Blastoise, Poliwrath, Feraligator, a Buizel and a Seismitoad fired out their Water attacks and watered the entire field and plants

Magmortar stepped forward before raising both cannons up and the sun instantly shines more because of it using Sunny Day move

Staraptor, Skarmory, Pidgeot, Unfenzant, and Swellow were flying in the air

The Pokemons worked together as they did an amazing job in taking care of the fields while some were managing the surrounding area for any intruders

Hitmonchan was having a sparring battle against Machamp as the two Fighting Pokémon punched and caught each other attacks

"Hitmonchan! Machamp! Battle us!" Shirina exclaimed as Golett stands in front of her before Osamu and Gible joins them

Hitmonchan and Machamp looks to each other before to their Trainer's children and nodded

"let's go!" Shirina exclaimed as Golett punched its fists together

"we're so in!" Osamu added in as Gible let out a growl

Hitmonchan did some shadow boxing while Machamp did some muscle flexing

"ready!? GO!" Shirina and Exclaimed Osamu before Golett and Gible charged towards Hitmonchan and Machamp who did the same

The two children battled hard as they wanted to be strong like their parents

Shirona and Garchomp went out to the back porch as Glaceon and Houndoom were watching Shirina and Osamu in their battle

"they're growing up fine, dear" Said Shirona as she was in a video call with her husband, Ken

"_hahaha, "the two little Caterpies are slowly evolving"?"_ Said Ken as Shirona nodded with a giggle

* * *

The day turned to noon as Shirina and Osamu were laying down on the grass with Golett and Gible as the four were tired

Hitmonchan and Machamp looks to the four before to each other and grins. They then leave them be before going on patrol around the area

"I'm so tired!" Shirina exclaimed all dirty to the face with Golett nodding in agreement

"I'm so hungry!" Exclaimed Osamu as his stomach growls with Gible's doing the same

"come on you two! It's time for dinner!" Shirona called them out as she had cooked dinner for them

"YES!" the two exclaimed before they run to their home with Golett and Gible running behind

The other Pokemons had their meal already prepared as they had berries, Pokemon foods, and many more

* * *

"Itadakkimasu!" Shirina and Osamu yelled out their prayer before they started eating their meal

"here you go" Said Shirona as she set down two bowls of Pokémon food for Gible and Golett "eat up"

Golett and Gible smiled as they eat their food

Shirona smiled before sitting down by the table with her children as she joined them in dinner

The family ate their dinner before night soon came

"thanks for the meal!" Shirina and Exclaimed Osamu "now! More training!"

"wait right there!" Shirona exclaimed as Shirina and Osamu stopped in their tracks "where do you think you two are going?"

"um…" the two muttered out before Garchomp appeared in front of them and shook its head

"you two are growing up and it's about time you show some diligence" Said Shirona before she pointed to the sink where the dirty dishes were at

"yes.." Osamu and Shirina sunk in defeat as they went to clean the dishes on the sink

Gible and Golett laughed to their owners as they were forced to do housework

* * *

The two worked together in cleaning the dishes as Shirina washed them while Osamu dries them

After a minute of working together, they finished cleaning the dishes and head out to the field where they recontinued training

"let's train even more!" Shirina exclaimed as Osamu cheered in agreement

"stop right there, you two" Shirona called out as she stopped her kids from going outside

"what is it now, Mama?" Shirina grumbles before seeing Shirona handing out two Pokedex as one was black while the other was white

"Aren't these?" Said Shirina looking at the Pokedex

"Pokedex!" Exclaimed Osamu, his eyes sparkling seeing the amazing device

"these are yours" Said Shirona as she gave the black one to Shirina while the white one for Osamu "they're for your journey"

"for our..Journey" Shirina and Osamu muttered out before looking to each other and then whipping their heads to their mother "does this mean?!"

"yes" Shirona nodded with a smile "you two are old enough to become Pokémon Trainers and Coordinators"

"YAY!" the two cheered as they jumped around with each other before they hugged their mother "THANK YOU MAMA!"

"yes yes" Shirona hugs them back before handing them 6 Pokeballs each "you will need Pokeballs for starting your journey and since you two have Golett and Gible as your starting Pokémon, the two of you can head out for your journey together with them"

"alright! Let's prepare for our big adventure, Osamu!" Shirina exclaimed to her little brother who nodded with a big grin before the two ran back into their house to pack up

Shirona sighs with a smile before looking to the moon outside as the moon was at its full form

* * *

Three days passed as Shirona was seeing off her children who are about to head out for their big journey

"got everything packed up?" Shirona asked as Shirina and Osamu nodded with big smiles plastered upon their faces "remember to look after each other and always be respectful to others"

"we know!" Shirina and Osamu replied

"and always remember to have fun in Pokémon Battle and Pokémon Contest" Shirona added as Shirina and Osamu nodded again

Shirina nodded before she hugs her children one last time

"have a safe trip" Shirona told them as the two nodded before hugging their mother one more time and then separating

"we will be going!" Shirina and Exclaimed Osamu as they started walking away from their home

"be safe!" Shirona waved them off as they waved back

"let's go! Osamu!" Shirina exclaimed as she heads to their bike which was one bike that had a seat behind the first one

"ok!" Osamu got on as Shirina was the rider

"full power GO!" Shirina exclaimed as Osamu holds on tight

Shirina puts her feet on the pedals and instantly pedals off

* * *

The two instantly heads off on their journey as they were off

"let's go to Oreburgh city first! And get my first Gym Badge!" Said Shirina with a grin

"don't forget about the Floaroma Contest! It's nearer than Oreburgh city! I want to win my first ribbon!" Exclaimed Osamu to his big sister

"alright!" Shirina replied before the two heard a loud explosion

"what was that sound?" Osamu asked as there was smoke flying from the direction of their house

"that looks like it came from the farm!" Shirina exclaimed before she pedals back and turns direction

* * *

At the farm, Shirona was facing against a giant machine Tangela that had many robotic arms

The giant machine had caught Drapion, Hitmonchan, and Rhyperior as the three Pokémon couldn't fight back as they were coiled in metallic ribbons

"let go of Hitmonchan and the others!" Shirona exclaimed as Garchomp growls

"**hahahaha! Do you think we will heed your words!?"** the giant machine had a loud laugh was heard

"MAMA!" Shirina and Osamu came dashing in on their bike

"Shirina! Osamu! Get back!" Shirona exclaimed before giant machine strikes against Garchomp "Garchomp! Dragon Rush!"

Garchomp growls and dashed towards the mechanical arms and breaks them off

"**wont' work~!"** the machine laughed as more metallic arms came popping out

"who are you and what do you want!?" Shirina exclaimed

"yeah!" Exclaimed Osamu in agreement

Soon laughter was heard and the mecha's head had a hatch opening

"**If you ask us ****'who we are and what we want'"**

"**We usually don't respond****"**

"**But we'll make an exception this time and answer!****"**

"**To prevent the destruction of the Earth!****"**

"**To protect the peace of the Earth!****"**

"**To stand by evil with love and sincerity!****"**

"**The cute, mischievous villains!****"**

"**Yamato!****"**

"**Kosaburo!****"**

"**The pair from Team Rocket soars through the universe!****"**

"**Shocking pink, a pink tomorrow awaits us!****"**

"you two!" Shirona exclaimed

"Team Rocket?" Shirina and Osamu tilt their head in confusion as they never heard of them

"they're bad people who take other people's Pokémon" Said Shirona as this caused Shirina and Osamu to have furious faces

"you take other people's Pokémon!? You're the worst!" Shirina exclaimed

"yeah! Let go of Papa's Pokémon!" Exclaimed Osamu

"Like we want to listen to you brats!" Yamato said with a snort

"you have to take them back by force if you want!" Kosaburo said before the hatch closed

"**we will be taking the rest of the Champions; Pokémons now!"**

The mecha's metallic hands soon flies around as they caught hold of Blastoise, Aggron, and Machamp

"Blastoise and the others!" Osamu shouted

"Garchomp! Use Dragon Rush to free the others!" Shirona exclaimed as Garchomp jumped and then dashed towards the mechanical arms with the Dragon Rush

"**I don't think so~!"** Yamato exclaimed in the mecha as many of the mechanical arms came flying at Garchomp and caught the Mach Pokémon in mid air

"Garchomp got caught!" Exclaimed Osamu as Garchomp growls out in pain

"let us help!" Shirina exclaimed as she takes out a Pokeball and threw it "Golett!"

"you too, Gible!" said Osamu before throwing out his Pokeball and called out Gible to the field

"Golett! Focus Punch!" "Gible! Dragon Pulse!" Shirina and Osamu commanded their Pokemons as the two went on the attack but it didn't do anything upon the mech

"what?!" "their attacks didn't even put a dent on that thing!" Shirina and Exclaimed Osamu

"**hahahaha, this mech is layered with hardened steel 10X stronger than an Aggron's armor!"** Kosaburo exclaimed

"you two stay back! This isn't your fight!" Shirona told her kids as she stepped forward and called out Milotic and Lucario "Milotic! Twister! Lucario! Aura Sphere!"

"**alright! Reflective Mirror defense on!"** Yamato exclaimed as a satellite disk appeared on top of the mecha and caused the Twister and the Aura Sphere came flying back

"what?!" Shirona exclaimed before she pushed down her kids as the deflected attacks blew away Milotic and Lucario

"Mama!" Shirina and Exclaimed Osamu as the explosion grazed Shirona's shoulder while tearing her clothes a bit.

"I'm.. fine" Shirona grunted a bit before looking to the giant mech

"**now for the rest of the Pokémon!"** Kosaburo exclaimed as more mechanical hands came popping out

"we won't let you! Golett! Dynamic Punch!" Shirina shouted as Golett jumped towards the mech and sends the Dynamic Punch but the attack failed "what?!"

"**what's so Dynamic about that?"** Yamato asked before the mech flicks away Golett and sends the Automaton Pokémon crashing to the ground

"Golett!" Shirina exclaimed before more Pokémon started to get captured

Houndoom and Glaceon jumps away from the flying mechanical hands as the two fought back with the others

"**hohohoho! Not one of your attacks would work on this mech! The only way you can dent this thing is if you have a Pokémon like Rayquaza itself!"** Yamato laughed as they caught Houndoom and Glaceon

"we have to save everyone!" Exclaimed Osamu

"you two stay back!" Shirona exclaimed as she got back up and called out Roserade before getting joined by Golem, Sunflora, Seismitoad, and Barbaracle

"everyone! Attack simultaneously!" Shirona ordered out as everyone went on the attack "Hyper Beam!"

Everyone fired the Hyper Beam as it was heading towards the Mech

"**Deflector screen on!"** Yamato exclaimed as the incoming attack got deflected and sent flying back

"MAMA!" Shirina and Osamu shouted out as the deflected exploded in front of Shirina and the others and sent them flying back

Shirona grunted in pain as she got up and sees Ken and her Pokemons getting taken away

"Mama!" Shirina and Osamu went to their mother as most of the Pokemons were taken away, and they had no way of fighting back

"**I think we got enough"** Kosaburo said as they got every Pokémon in the farm

"**hmm"** Yamato hummed before seeing Golett and Gible on the screen "**might as well get their Pokémon as well, let's make them a small present for Sakaki-sama"**

The mecha hands soon flied towards Golett and Gible as they too got captured

"Golett!" "Gible!" Shirina and Exclaimed Osamu "give them back!"

"**Don't wanna~!"** Kosaburo and Yamato said as they laughed before getting a get away

"give them back!" Shirina and Osamu shouted as they chased after them

"wait! Both of you!" Shirona exclaimed

"**hey, they're chasing after us"** said Kosaburo seeing Shirina and Osamu chasing after their mech.

"**they're the Champion's kids, better get rid of them before they can cause some real damage"** Yamato replied before two more mecha hands popped out and slammed themselves in front of Shirina and Osamu

"waah!" the two got sent flying back as they crashed to the ground

"Osamu! Shirina!" Shirona shouted out

"you've done it now!" Shirina exclaimed all angry before looking to Osamu who was in pain

Osamu grunted in pain as he was holding his arm

"Osamu!" Shirina went to Osamu as she sees a purple bruise on his forearm

"**bye bye~"** Yamato and Kosaburo started to leave the place as they leave with the captured Pokemons

Osamu and Shirina felt powerless as they couldn't stop Team Rocket from taking away their family

Tears started to weld up in their eyes before they started pouring down

"PAPA!" Shirina and Osamu screamed out as they started to cry

"**great, the twerps started crying. What babies"** Kosaburo said before the ground in front of them exploded and a Steelix came out

"Steelix! Iron Tail!" someone shouted out as the Steelix roared before slamming its silver shining tail at the giant mech, causing it to trip back

"**Wawawa!"** Yamato and Kosaburo yelped in surprise as their mech nearly fell "**looks like we miss one! No matter!"**

More mechanical hands came flying out as they flied towards Steelix

"Garchomp! Hydreigonl! Giga Impact!" soon a Shiny Garchomp and an Hydreigon came flying in as they destroyed the mechanical hands before ramming towards the mech

Yamato and Kosaburo screamed in surprise as the three Pokémon appeared and stopped them

"Darkrai! Avalugg! Ice Beam!" Darkrai appeared and an Avalugg appeared next as the two fired Ice Beam that froze the Mech's legs to the ground

"**where are these Pokemons coming from?!"** Yamato exclaimed before their sensors picked up something coming at them

"**what is that?"** Kosaburo asked as something was flying their way

Shirona went to her kids before seeing something coming towards Team Rocket's mech

"that's…" Shirona muttered out before she smiled happily

Approaching Team Rocket's Mech was Golurk and on Golurk's back was Ken who had a rather furious look

"Ken!" Shirona exclaimed as her children stopped crying and looks to see their father arriving

"PAPA!" Shirina and Osamu shouted out

"**the Unova Champion, Ken!? He's back!?"** Yamato and Kosaburo screamed as they knew how strong the man and his Pokémon were

"you two have the nerve to attack my home….injure my wife…and made my kids cry?!" Ken exclaimed as his eyes went ablaze in fury "**UNFORGIVABLE!"**

Ken jumped off Golurk's back and landed onto Steelix's head

"Golurk! Dynamic Punch!" Ken shouted as Golurk rockets towards the giant mech and sends the powerful Dynamic Punch that sends the giant mech crashing back to the ground

"**no way!"** Yamato and Kosaburo exclaimed as their Mech fell down

Ken and his Pokémon went to his family as Ken helps Shirona up

"you guys, ok?" Ken asked as they nodded

"we are, now that you're here" Said Shirona with a smile as Ken nodded back

"you guys did great, leave the rest to me" Said Ken before he faced Team Rocket whose Mech was getting back up

"**no matter! May it be a Champion or something!"** Yamato exclaimed as more and more mechanical hands came popping out of the machine

"**we will be taking all of the Pokemons!"** Kosaburo shouted

"Papa, they got everyone captured, we've got to save them" Said Shirina to her father who watched the mech

"yeah! And send these jerks flying!" Exclaimed Osamu in agreement

"we don't need to do anything" Said Ken as he crossed his arms

"what!?" Shirina and Exclaimed Osamu

"shush, listen to your father" Said Shirona as she smiled and watch her husband

"Hitmonchan! everyone! Show them how strong we really are!" Ken shouted as Hitmonchan's muscle expanded before the Punching Pokémon breaks free with pure strength

Drapion charged up Hyper Beam before firing it at the mechanical hands and broke free

Houndoom spewed out fire at the Mechanical arm that had captured Glaceon, and Glaceon fired ice beam at the mechanical arm that was holding Houndoom

Their attack breaks the mechanical arm as they broke free

"**no way!"** Kosaburo exclaimed as one by one, Ken's Pokémon were breaking free

"Garchomp! Giga Impact!" Ken shouted as Garchomp dashed towards the mech with the Giga Impact before flying up and destroyed the mechanical hands, wrapping around Shirona's Garchomp

Shirona's Garchomp broke free and growled to Ken's Garchomp who growled back and nodded

"**no matter! We will capture them back!"** Yamato shouted out as the mechanical arm were soon flying at Ken's Pokémon

"Alakazam! Psychic!" Ken exclaimed as Alakazam stepped forward and its eyes glowed blue

The mechanical hands stopped as Alakazam swings its spoons to the side before swinging them in and destroyed the mechanical hands

"**no way!"** Kosaburo and Yamato exclaimed in shock

"Golurk! Garchomp! Save Gible and Golett!" Ken shouted as Golurk and Garchomp flied up and breaks the mechanical arms before saving Gible and Golett and fly back

"Gible!" "Golett!" Shirina and Osamu were reunited with their Pokémon as they hugged each other

"now! Everyone! Together!" Ken shouted as all of his Pokémon fired out their most powerful attack

"**quick! The defense system!"** Yamato exclaimed

"**r-r-right!"** Kosaburo activated the system but Golurk intervened and destroyed the satellite disk with a Shadow Punch

"**NOOOO!"** Yamato and Kosaburo screamed as the incoming attacks came and hit their mech before their mech soon exploded

* * *

Yamato and Kosaburo soon came falling out of their destroyed mech as they were smoked

"no way…the professor said that mech was his masterpiece!" Yamato said in pain

"guess the old quack wasn't such a genius," Kosaburo said

Soon Golurk and the rest of Ken's Pokémon circled around Yamato and Kosaburo as they all had angered looks

"this is…" Yamato said as she hugged Kosaburo

"..bad" Kosaburo added in, finishing his partner's sentence.

Golurk and Hitmonchan pulled back their left and right fists as they send a Double Dynamic Punch at the two and sends them flying

"Team Rocket is blasting off again!" Yamato and Kosaburo shouted as they were sent flying and then disappeared off to the horizon with a star shining

Golurk clapped its hands as it nodded to everyone who nodded back

* * *

"Papa!" Shirina and Osamu hugged Ken as he hugged them back

"alright alright" Said Ken as he smiled to his kids

"welcome home" Shirona welcomed her husband back home as she gives him a kiss to the lips

"I'm home" Ken replied as he gives back a kiss to her

"bleeh!" Shirina and Osamu gagged seeing their lovey scene as this grossed them out and made Ken and Shirona laugh in response

* * *

After the problem with Team Rocket got solved, Shirina and Osamu decided to travel tomorrow as the two decided to stay back home with their parents

"and Gible learned how to use Dragon Pulse!" Said Osamu hugging Gible

"Golett learned Gyro Ball too!" Shirina exclaimed while raising her hands

"I see" Said Ken with a small laugh "the two of you are progressing along with your partners"

The family chatted along before it was nightime

Shirina and Osamu went to sleep while Ken and Shirona were still up

The two Parents went to their back porch as they viewed the moon above with Golurk and Garchomp accompanying them

Shirona leans her head to Ken's shoulder as the man hugs her waist

They spend the night with each other as they enjoyed the soothing night breeze and the sound of a Kricketune singing

Ken smiles before he takes a leaf that flew to his side

He placed the leaf on his mouth as he started blowing on it, creating a melody vibration

The melody was heard all around as Ken's Pokémon approached their Trainer

Ken continued on playing the melody as the moon shines

After Ken finished playing the tune, he smiles as to see all of his Pokémon asleep

Ken looks to Shirona and sees that she herself fell asleep

He combs some of her hair behind her ear before caressing her cheeks

Ken chuckles softly before he continuing playing the melody on the leaf while being joined by Darkrai who was in the shadows, near him

* * *

The next day soon came as Shirina and Osamu were now going on their journey

Ken and Shirona with Garchomp and Golurk sees them off as their kids were about to begin their big adventure

"so! We're now officially off to catch our dreams!" Said Shirina with a big smile "to become a Pokémon Master!"

"to become a Top Coordinator!" Exclaimed Osamu

Ken nodded as he patted their heads

"be safe and take care of each other" Said Ken as his kids nodded with smiles "but before you two leave.." Ken turns around as he whistled

Hitmonchan and Houndoom walked in as the two Pokémon stood beside Ken

"Hitmonchan and Houndoom are coming with you two on your journey" Said Ken as he gave Hitmonchan's Pokeball to his daughter while Houndoom's Pokeball to his son "your great grandfather and great grandmother passed me Golurk and Hydreigon when I planned to go on my journey in the past, it's fair for me to do the same for you two"

Hitmonchan nodded while Houndoom barked

"they will aid you two on your journey and help you during tough and thick times" Said Ken "take care of them like you take care of each other"

Shirina and Osamu nodded as they called back Hitmonchan and Houndoom to their Pokeball

"and Darkrai as well" Said Ken as Darkrai appeared out of the shadows beside Ken "he won't be helping the two of you in battle or anything, he's just there to make sure you two are safe and help you two when needed"

"Ken.." Said Shirona to her husband as this was like spoiling their kids

"I know I know, but it's just for precaution" Said Ken "Team Rocket or any Pokémon catching organizations are out there and they might not be able to defend themselves. So, I'm just making sure that the past won't repeat itself"

Shirona sighs a bit before nodding in understanding

"let's go on our journey together, Darkrai!" Said Osamu to the Pitch-Black Pokémon who just disappeared back into the shadows

"hahaha, what a shy Pokemon" Shirina laughed a bit

"well then..go to your journey" Said Ken "meet many Pokemons and Trainers and make great friends and happy memories!"

"roger!" Shirina and Osamu saluted to Ken before grinning

The two then hugs their parent's goodbye before running off to their shared bike with Darkrai following by the shadows

"be safe!" Shirona waved them goodbye as so did Ken

"grow up strong! And always trust your Pokémon!" Ken shouted out

"we will!" Shirina and Exclaimed Osamu before they got on their bike and pedal off

"there they go" Said Shirona as she had a small tear dripping down her eyes, for seeing her children grow up so fast and heading off for their journey

"yeah" Said Ken as it reminded him of his younger days "seeing them off in such a young age, makes me feel a bit jealous"

"they get to go on their journey so early while I had to wait for mine" Ken chuckled a bit

"do you regret not going to your travel earlier?" Shirona asked her husband who shook his head

Ken hugs Shirona's waist as Shirona leans her head to Ken's shoulder

"I don't regret it at all" Said Ken as he gave a peck to Shirona's forehead "I get to meet you after all"

Shirona smiles in return before the two watched as their children disappear off the distance before they were soon gone

* * *

"first stop! Jublife City for your Contest!" Shirina exclaimed as she pedals fast

"I can't wait to win my first ribbon!" Exclaimed Osamu "with Houndoom, I know just the right performance to use!"

The two pedals off as they were followed by Darkrai in the shadows

"LET'S GO!"


	41. Chapter 41

**We're back with the continuation**

**It is time for Ken's and Shirona's kids time to shine in their journey of their adventure**

**Shirina; similar looks to Shirona, but have a very tomboyish character**

**Osamu; looks a lot like Ken but has his mother's hair and eye color. With addition of him being the pacifist character**

"**talking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

It was a sunny day in the Pokémon world as a flock of Starly and Staravia with Staraptor flies in the sky

In Jublife city, a Pokémon Contest was undergoing it's Coordinators performance as the crowds within were cheering crazy

"now! For our last participant!" Marian, the MC announced out as the crowds were cheering hard for the next Coordinator to come in "he is the Son of the legendary Top Coordinator of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh! Here he is! Coordinator Osamu!"

Shirina and Osamu were in the city's Pokémon Contest as Osamu entered the contest to get his first ribbon

The curtains pulled to the sides as to reveal Osamu wearing a black suit of a tuxedo and a black hat

"go! Osamu!" Shirina shouted out from the crowds stand as she cheered on for her little brother

* * *

In Celestic Town, Shirona was sitting by the couch with Glaceon, watching the tv as it showed the Jublife contest undergo.

Ken came in as he had two mugs of warm tea with him

He gave one to Shirona before the two watched the contest as their son was going to perform

* * *

"let's go!" Osamu said before he runs to the stage

"come on out! Gible!" Osamu throws out a Capsuled Pokeball as Gible pops out with flames surrounding it "Dragon Pulse!"

Gible charged up energy in its mouth before firing a stream of energy that forms a dragon that flies around the arena

"now, Rock Smash!" Ken shouted as Gible's right hand shined before the Land Shark Pokemon strikes at the Dragon Pulse and created fireworks

"amazing performance from Osamu! Firing Dragon Pulse and creating fireworks with the help of Rock Smash!" Marian announced as the crowds wowed

"now, Swift! And then finish it up with Dragon Rush!" Osamu shouted out as Gible spins around and energy stars came flying around before the Land Shark Pokémon flies away with the Dragon Rush

The energy stars flied around Gible's Dragon Rush as Gible flies around the contest stage and created a giant energy ribbon that soon exploded as sparkles rain down

"another astounding performance from Gible! What an incredible combination of attacks! Dragon Rush and Swift had created a giant energy ribbon before rains of sparkles is falling before us!"

"way to go! Osamu!" Shirina shouted out in cheers as the crowds applauded them

Gible landed down beside Osamu as the two then bowed to the judges and the crowds

* * *

"it's like seeing the past repeating itself" Shirona said as Ken chuckled and shook his head in amusement

"not a bad performance" Ken said watching his son on tv "but still, using one of my old Contest tricks in performance? Oh boy"

* * *

Osamu went to the waiting room as he finds his big sister waiting for him

"that was a big and awesome performance trick, Osamu!" Shirina said as she gave her little brother a thumbs up and a grin "you will sure get into the battle round!"

Shirina looks to her brother before noticing that his legs were shaking

"Osamu?" Shirina looks confused before Osamu fell down to his knees

"I WAS SO NERVOUS!" Osamu cried out as he was shaking nonstop "GETTING STARED BY THE CROWDS AND ALL, AAAAHHH"

Shirina sweatdropped as she didn't know what it felt to be a Coordinator

"_**now! For the moment that you are all been waiting for! It is time to announce the Coordinators who are moving to the final round!"**_ an announcement was heard as the tv screen lit on and there was Marian

"oh! They're going to announce the Coordinators going to the next round!" Shirina said as Osamu quickly looks to the screen

there were 8 cards in the screen as each one slowly revealed each Coordinators who are going to the next round

many trainers were revealed before the last revealed to be another Coordinator but Osamu wasn't in the matchups

"eh!?" Osamu and Shirina looks in surprise as the young Coordinator didn't manage to enter in the next round

* * *

"but why?! Your performance was amazing and all! Why!?" Shirina exclaimed furiously as she and Osamu were walking out of the contest hall "this has to sabotage! right! Osamu?"

Shirina looks to her little brother who was feeling down to his lost at his first contest match

"it's because he was copying an old performance" a voice spoke as Shirina and Osamu turns to see, Nozomi

"and you are?" Shirina asked not knowing who she is

"aahh! It's Nozomi-san! A legendary Top Coordinator!" Osamu exclaimed with stars in his eyes

"who?" Shirina asked as Osamu takes from his bag, a magazine and flips it open

"she's a legend! Her performance with her Glameow brought so much attention that she became queen of Contest in Sinnoh and Johto!" Osamu exclaimed as he showed his big sister a page where there was a picture of Nozomi and a Glameow

"nice to meet you" Nozomi greeted them with a smile "you two must be Ken's kids, right? If I remember correctly; you're Shirina, and you're Osamu?"

"Yes! can I please have your autograph, please!?" Osamu asked while holding a sign board and a black marker out of nowhere

"where did you get those?" Shirina asked, sweatdropping

"yes, yes" Nozomi said as she gave him her autograph

"just a second ago, what did you mean by he was copying an old performance?" Shirina asked about Nozomi's previous statement

"Osamu's performance was great and all but Ken had performed it a few years back" Nozomi explained "the judges and the crowds loved to see a recreation of an old great performance but it won't help anyone getting to the next round by performing it"

"is that why Osamu didn't get in at all? Just because he was recreating Papa's old performance?" Shirina asked as Nozomi nodded

* * *

"_**now this is a very surprising call"**_ Ken said as he and Shirona was on a video call with their kids and Nozomi "_**long time no see, Nozomi"**_

"yeah, long time no see" Nozomi greeted them with a nod "good to see you, Ken"

"_**good to see you too"**_ Ken replied with a smile "_**what brings you to Jublife City?"**_

"well, when you're a Top Coordinator and there isn't anything for you to do, you tend to revisit all the Contest hall, you've been to" Nozomi replied

"_**is that so?"**_ Shirona said before looking to Osamu who was frowning with a sad look _**"what's wrong, Osamu?"**_

"sorry, Papa, Mama. I lost in my first contest" Osamu said with a bit of a down frown look

"_**Osamu" **_Shirona said "_**even if you didn't get into the battle round nor you win or not, we're both are very proud of your performance."**_

"_**that's right"**_ Ken nodded in agreement "_**win or lose it's all the same in Contest nor Gym. "never give up just like a Tyrogue" All that matters is that you and Gible did your best. Remember that"**_

Osamu cheered up a bit with a small smile as he nodded to his parents

"you've got to give him credit, though" Nozomi said putting a hand to Osamu's shoulder "not many people were expecting him to recreate one of your old Contest tricks from back then. I can tell that some of your fans were so happy in seeing it"

"_**yeah, surprised us too"**_ Ken said with a little laugh "_**doing a performance that needed two Pokemons but instead only use one, that was an amazing performance, Osamu"**_

"hear that, Osamu? Papa and a legendary Coordinator just praised you!" Shirina said as she elbowed Osamu's side

"i-I know!" Osamu said blushing a bit in reply

"_**oh yeah, Nozomi, need to ask you a favor"**_ Ken said as Nozomi raised an eyebrow in reply "_**I've just ordered two new Poketchs in Jublife City for the two, mind helping them? Since they're new and all"**_

"got it" Nozomi said with a nod "and while I'm at it, I'll teach your son, the basics of how to really do a great Contest performance"

"REALLY!?" Osamu asked with stars shining in his eyes like Flash

"wah! So bright!" Shirina exclaimed in surprise, seeing the shining stars in her little brother's eyes

Nozomi nodded with a smile

"_**well then, we will be waiting to hear from you two later on, okay?"**_ Shirona said as Shirina and Osamu nodded before the video call got hanged up

"alright you two, let's get you geared up for your Poketch" Nozomi said as the two nodded before they headed out

* * *

In a Poketch Store, the door slides open as Nozomi, Shirina, and Osamu heads out of it

"so this is a Poketch" Osamu said smiling as he had a black Poketch on his wrist

"how do you even activate this thing?" Shirina asked as she pressed some buttons before her white Poketch turns on "oooh"

"you two are very lucky. Ken got you two the latest ones" Nozomi said but sweatdropped as Osamu and Shirina just fumbles around with their Poketch "hey, are you two even listening?"

"ah, yes!" the two said in response, turning their attention to the Top Coordinator

"These new versions of Pokétch have very different functionality than the old ones" Nozomi said as she pointed to the Poketch, she was currently wearing on. "they have a Trusting app in them"

Shirina and Osamu looks at their Poketch as they pressed a button and a Pokeball appeared on the Poketch screen and then appeared the image of Golett, Hitmonchan, Gible, and Houndoom on each Poketch screen

"with them, you can check on your Pokémon mood, health, stamina, and even their bonding level with you" Nozomi said as Shirina pressed the image of Golett and was shown of Golett's data, and its attack moves "keeping a good check up on your Pokémon is what these Poketch can give"

"waah, I can even check Gible's hunger level" Osamu said thinkering around with his Poketch, before someone runs and bumped him hard "ah!"

Osamu fell down as the person just runs away

"hey! Watch where you're going!" Shirina shouted as she helps Osamu get up

Osamu got back up before realizing that his Poketch was gone from his wrist

"ah! my Poketch is gone!" Osamu exclaimed

"a thief?!" Nozomi exclaimed as she gave chase after the thief

Shirina and Osamu followed behind as they chased after the Poketch thief with her

* * *

The thief runs pass others as he turns around a corner, only to get sent flying back to a pole by a blast

Nozomi and the others reached to the thief as they find Darkrai appearing

"Darkrai!" Shirina and Osamu exclaimed seeing the Pitch Black Pokémon

"is this Darkrai, Ken's Pokémon?" Nozomi asked as the two nodded in reply

Darkrai grabs the stolen Poketch as he gave it back to Osamu

"thanks, Darkrai!" Osamu thanked Darkrai as the Pitch Black Pokémon nodded and then went into the shadows

"did Ken gave Darkrai to one of you?" Nozomi asked as the two shakes their head in reply

"nope, Papa had Darkrai watch over us if we get into trouble like with this guy over here" Shirina said pointing at the thief

"I see, Ken sure is overprotective over you two, huh?" Nozomi said with a smile

Officer Jenny soon appeared on the scene as Nozomi explained the situation to her

"come on" Officer Jenny arrested the thief and takes him away

"geez, people these days" Shirina said huffing and glaring at the thief "stealing others of their belongings, how despicable"

"that's just some people these days" Nozomi said "officer Jenny said that guy been stealing other Trainers and Coordinators of their Poketch right when they get it from the Poketch store"

"hmph! If that guy tries to do that on me, I'm going to have Hitmonchan use his Mach Punch to make that stupid jerk's face black and blue" Shirina said with fuming anger as she cracked her knuckles hard

"now now," Osamu said trying to calm his sister down as she was terrifying when angered

* * *

The three then headed out to the Pokémon Center as they went to the open battlefield for Nozomi to teach Osamu on how to do Pokémon Contest

"now then," Nozomi said as she takes out one Pokeball "the main trick to do in the Contest, is to show your Pokémon great talent, not the moves"

The Pokeball opened as Glameow appeared

"wah! It's Glameow!" Osamu exclaimed in excitement as he takes out Nozomi's autographed sign "can I have your pawprint as an autograph?"

"even her Pokémon?" Shirina said with a sweatdrop as Glameow meowed before giving Osamu a pawprint autograph

"let me show you some basics" Nozomi said "Glameow"

Glameow meowed before its tail tighten up like a spring before it jumped up high

"wah! So high!" Shirina said as Glameow was up in the sky

"Shadow Claw!" Nozomi shouted out as dark energy formed around Glameow's paws and formed claws. Glameow then flies down as it spins with the Shadow Claw up front "Discharge!"

Static started to form around Glameow as it gives a beautiful sparkle to Glameow who landed on the ground with grace while having the shadow claw out as it took a pose

"wow" Osamu and Shirina clapped their hands as it was an amazing performance by the Top Coordinator and Glameow

"get it, Osamu?" Nozomi said "You can't just rely on your Pokémon's attacks, Pokémon Contest are all about showing your Pokémon special ability and how to draw it out"

"I see, I see" Osamu said as he was scribbling down her teaching in a notepad

"when did you bring that?" Shirina asked, not knowing that her little brother had brought a notepad

"now, I want you to do a performance that can only be performed by you and Gible" Nozomi said as Osamu nodded

"Gible!" Osamu called out Gible as the Land Shark Pokémon did a yawn

"remember, showing off your Pokémon's special trait, don't show the powerful moves it has" Nozomi said as Osamu nodded

"then…." Osamu started thinking before getting an idea "Gible! Dragon Pulse!"

Gible charged up energy before firing a stream of energy that took the form of a Dragon in the air

"now! Use Swift while using Dragon Rush!" Gible soon flied up with the Dragon Rush before Swift started flying around everywhere

"wow" Shirina watched the performance with awe but Nozomi, she just shook her head

"Osamu!" Nozomi shouted out "I told you that you mustn't rely on your Pokémon's moves! Do you forget so easy!?"

"ah, alright!" Osamu exclaimed before getting another idea "Gible! To the ground!"

Gible flied down as the Land Shark Pokémon instantly crashed to the ground

"aaah!" Shirina exclaimed as Gible got knocked out

"Gible!" Osamu went to his Pokémon as he carried the Land Shark Pokemon

"haaaa, this is going to be hard" Nozomi let out a long sigh as she and Shirina went to Osamu

"are you alright, Gible?" Osamu asked as Gible's eyes were swirling around before it returned back to normal "I'm really sorry, Gible"

"Osamu, what were you even planning to do?" Nozomi asked

"um, I was thinking of Gible going down and then did a quick turn up, so that it can soar up like a jet" Osamu replied "I guessed I messed it up"

"I see, it was good thinking on a performance," Nozomi said "but you only messed up in the timing"

"the timing?" Shirina asked as Nozomi nodded

"doing a daring tactic can get you a good win in points but if you took a mistake in a step, it can lead to your downfall" Nozomi said "your idea can do very well in a contest, Osamu. But you have to wait for Gible to be in the right height to perform that idea"

"is that so?" Osamu said before taking some notes

"and you have to stop doing this" Nozomi said pointing at his notepad "it's good to take notes in doing contests and all but you have to trust in your gut instinct and in your Pokémon"

"performance in Contests are not all about doing things that are logical, sometimes you have to do some crazy things in performing. That is one of the true essences in performing for a contest"

"oohh" Osamu said as he was about to take notes but stopped, after listening to Nozomi's advice

* * *

The day turned to eve as Osamu was still training with Gible

Gible was tired as the Land Shark Pokémon had been training since afternoon

"ok, Gible! One last time! Dragon Rush!" Osamu exclaimed as Gible jetted up to the sky with the Dragon Rush

Osamu looks to Gible as it soars up into the sky

"Dive down!" Osamu shouted as Gible flied down and heads down to the ground

Gible jetted to the ground as Osamu was clenching his fists tight for the right timing

Soon, Gible was getting closer to the ground and Osamu saw it

"now!" Osamu shouted as Gible did a quick pull up and dodge crashing to the ground

"they did it!" Shirina exclaimed

"alright!" Osamu said with a grin before seeing that Gible was heading to a tree "ah! Gible! Stop! Stop!"

Soon, Gible crashed to a tree as the Land Shark Pokémon got knocked out in an instant

"guess, he cleared the first part of the performance" Nozomi said as Osamu ran towards Gible and helps him up "let's call it a day"

"are you alright, Gible?" Osamu asked his friend as Gible was clearly knocked out and too tired to response

"let's get Nurse Joy to check up on him" Nozomi said as Osamu nodded and carried Gible up

* * *

"please, Nurse Joy" Osamu said as he passes Gible to Nurse Joy

"everything is going to be alright. I'll have Gible in good health in no time" Nurse Joy said before going to the back to take care of Gible

After getting Gible to Nurse Joy, the three decided to call Ken and Shirona

Going to the telephone caller, they waited for a response before Shirona appeared on the screen

"hi, Mama" Shirina and Ken greeted their mother

"_**hi, you two. So? How are your Poketchs?" **_Shirona asked as Osamu and Shirina showed her the Poketchs on their wrist

"fit like a charm" Shirina said with a smile "where's Papa?"

Soon, Ken appeared on screen _**"right here"**_ Ken said "_**sorry**_, _**had to take care of the farm"**_

"_**so, Nozomi, how did it go with Osamu?"**_ Ken asked

"let's see, over relying on attack moves, over thinking in using techniques in performance, confidence is low" Nozomi said counting Osamu's bad abilities as Osamu felt emotional arrows pierced his heart to her words "but, a quick learner and a great thinker while having a great bond with his Pokémon"

"_**I see, thanks for reminding me how commentative you were as a judge back at the Grand Festival"**_ Ken said with a sweatdrop before looking to his son "_**Listen, Osamu. remember Nozomi's teachings caused they will really help you out in future contests and also remember that you are you. you're not me and I'm not you, you have to find your own performance skill by yourself, just like how I found mine"**_

"I got it" Osamu said nodding

"_**that goes for you too, Shirina"**_ Shirona added in looking to her daughter

"eh? Me too?" Shirina asked pointing at herself as Shirona nodded

"_**yes, your fighting style is too similar to Ken's fighting style"**_ Shirona explained "_**using Ken's fighting style is a great idea but using it too much won't even help in some battles"**_

"why? Papa always fight on with power, right? What's wrong with using power in battle?" Shirona asked

"_**that's the problem there"**_ Ken said looking to his daughter "_**do you think I won all my battle with Golurk with just power?"**_

"yeah" Shirina replied with a nod

"_**I'm sorry to say, but that's not true at all"**_ Ken told her "_**the truth is, there had been some battles where Golurk and I even lost"**_

"wha?!" "no way!" Shirina and Osamu exclaimed in surprise "but you're the Champion!"

"only in title" Nozomi said "did you think that Ken can defeat all Trainers in the world? Even when he couldn't even defeat your mother and her Garchomp? And always had their battle ended in a draw?"

"_**sorry to say, Golurk and I aren't always a strong and perfect team, there's always Trainers out there who are always more stronger than me and even your mother"**_ Ken said in agreement

"_**that is why, the both of you need to find your true selves"**_ Shirona said

"our own battle style…." Shirina said

"..our true selves?" Osamu added

"_**remember you two, battle in your own way and perform in your own way. That's the first step in becoming a great trainer and Coordinator"**_ Ken told them as Shirina and Osamu nodded

* * *

The next day came as it was time for Shirina and Osamu to go on to the next town

"it was nice meeting you, Nozomi-san" Osamu said as he and Shirina shakes hands with Nozomi "I'll be sure to put your teachings to use!"

"I look forward seeing your next Contest Performance" Nozomi said to him

"let's go, Osamu" Shirina said "time for my first Gym Battle!"

Osamu nodded before Shirina heads off to get their bike

"she really is a Tomboy" Nozomi said "must be hard having her as a big sister"

"it is" Osamu said sweatdropping and then sighed "but she's the best big sister, anyone could ever ask"

"why's that?" Nozomi asked looking to Shirina who was unlocking the lock on their bike's wheel

"when we were little, I always got bullied by some neighbors' kids because of me being the popular kid back at school, but neechan was always there to help me out" Osamu said remembering his childhood

**Flashback**

_A five year old Ken was crying as he was being bullied by some kids before Shirina came charging in like a Tauro and then beat the crap out of the bullies_

"_you better remember this!" the bullies ran away as they were beaten up_

_Osamu was hiding behind Shirina as the young girl huffs in response_

"_hmph! Get my little bro crying again! And I'll give you all one big serving of a Dynamic Punch!"_ _Shirina exclaimed while cracking her knuckles_

**Flashback ends**

"she sounds like one dependable big sister" Nozomi said

"yeah, even though she always gets me into crazy things" Osamu said with an awkward smile before Shirina came with their bike

"let's go! the sun is rising and time has come for my first Gym battle!" Shirina said getting on the bike as Osamu nodded before getting on the back

"see you later, you two" Nozomi said as Shirina and Osamu nodded before they speed off

Nozomi wave at them goodbye as she sees them off going to the next town

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	42. Chapter 42

"**talking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

Shirina and Osamu were off as they were heading for Oreburgh city for the first Gym battle to get Shirina's first badge

The two were riding by the bike as they were speeding off very fast with Darkrai following by the shadows

"Osamu! Where to next!?" Shirina asked pedaling their bike fast

"um" Osamu looks at his Poketch as he activates the map app and saw their location and the direction to Oreburgh city "it says that it's another 3 km from here! Just straight on this road!"

"just 3 km, huh?" Shirina said grinning before clenching the handle tight "hang on tight!"

"eh, why?" Ken asked only to scream as Shirina increased the speed of their bike and they were off in high speed

"OOorraaaa!" Shirina shouted out as they left a big dust trail behind

"Neechan! Slow down!" Osamu shouted out while hanging on for dear life

Darkrai looks out from the shadow as the Pitch Black Pokémon shakes its head before following by the shadows

* * *

located in central of Sinnoh is the Oreburgh city. Oreburgh is a mining town blessed with significant natural resources. Prominent vents throughout the city exchange the stale air from the mines below with fresh, above-ground air.

In the mining site, workers were working hard in mining the mine with Pokémon aiding them

Hyouta, the head miner of the mining site, and the Oreburgh city Gym Leader was working hard in excavating ores and finding ancient Pokémon fossils

"Hyouta-san! We found another one! This time it's an Armaldo!" a miner shouted out as Two Machokes were carrying a big rock that had the head of a fossil sticking out

"wow! This is by far one of the biggest finds, we've ever had!" Hyouta said examining the fossil before hearing a loud scream

Everyone looks to the road as they see Shirona and Osamu bolting pass on their bike

"NEEECHAN! STOP!" Osamu screamed as his big sister just pedals their bike hard

"what was that?" Hyouta asked, blinking his eyes

* * *

Shirina pedals their bike so fast, that they reached the Oreburgh Gym in matter of minutes

"here we are! The Oreburgh Gym!" Shirina exclaimed getting off the bike with Osamu, but her younger brother looks dizzy as he got hit with a Confuse Ray

Osamu holds his stomach before he held in a puke that nearly came out

Shirina entered the Gym as the metal door slides open

"excuse me! I would like to challenge the Gym, Please!" Shirina shouted, all excited for her first Gym battle

"oh, a challenger" the Oreburgh Gym's referee, Iori greeted her and Osamu while standing behind a receptionist

"I'm here for my first Gym Battle!" Shirina said with a grin

"sorry to say, but Hyouta-san, the Gym Leader is currently at the mining site" Iori explained causing Shirina to gawk

"eeeh!? Why?!" Shirina whined "Osamu! Did you know this!?"

"I was trying to stop you, remember?" Osamu asked trying to soothe his stomach "we passed by the mining site and Hyouta-san there"

"then, let's go!" Shirina exclaimed all cheered up as she grabbed Osamu's hands before running to their bike and pedals off

"NOT AGAIN!" Osamu cried out before they were soon gone

Iori sweatdrops as Shirina was by far the strangest challenger, he had ever met

* * *

Hyouta was looking at some mined fossils before he heard screaming again

He looks to the side and sees Shirina and Osamu coming in to the mining site on their bike

"those two.." Hyouta said before Shirina made a dash towards him

"are you the Oreburgh Gym Leader, Hyouta-san!?" Shirina exclaimed at Hyouta

"u-uh, yes?" Hyouta replied as he was surprised at how fast, Shirina ran to him

"alright! I'm Shirina! And I'm here to get my first Gym Badge!" Shirina exclaimed as Hyouta blinked his eyes a few times

* * *

"oh I see, you two are Ken's kids, huh?" Hyouta said after getting the brief introduction by the two

"yes!" Shirina replied "then! Let's have a Pokémon battle for the Gym Badge!"

"Neechan, it's to challenge Hyouta-san for the Gym Badge" Osamu told his sister

"alright, I accept your challenge" Hyouta replied "but can it wait for a moment? I have work to do here"

"eeeh!?" Shirina whined "let's have a Pokémon battle now!"

"I'm really sorry, but we're having a big discovery today, and I have to help everyone out" Hyouta said in apology before they heard an explosion coming from one of the mining site

"what was that!?" Osamu said surprised by the explosion

Smoke came flying out of one of the mining caves as miners and Pokémon came running out

"what happened?!" Hyouta, Shirina, and Osamu ran to the scene as they help some miners get away from all the smoke

"we were mining and -cough- -cough- we encountered a Steelix" one miner said while getting away from the smoke

"a Steelix?" Hyouta said in surprise as Osamu takes out his Pokedex and looks at Steelix's data

**Steelix, the Iron Snake Pokémon, and the evolved form of Onix. Steelix's body is much harder than any metal, as it is tempered underground under high pressure and heat.**

"that Steelix just suddenly attacked us out of nowhere" another Miner added in while helping a Machoke get away from the smoke "Hyouta-san, this Steelix is really strong and very aggressive"

"not if I get to it" Hyouta said "you two stay here, I'm going in"

"no way! We're going to help!" Shirina said pumping her fist "we're so going to battle that Steelix!"

"eh!? We are!?" Osamu exclaimed to his sister

"alright, just stick close" Hyouta said before they head in

* * *

Shirina, Osamu, and Hyouta heads into the cave as they find destroyed mining equipment everywhere

"how come a Steelix is in here?" Shirina asked as she held a Flashlight in her hand

"possibly to find a new home or nesting or even for the iron in the ground" Osamu said looking at his Pokedex "the Pokedex said that Steelix are very aggressive when their homes are disturbed, so I think this one got angry because of the miners, entering its territory"

"possibly yes, or maybe something else" Hyouta said leading the group before they find a dead end

"a dead end?" Shirina said as Hyouta shines his flashlight all around the walls before finding a giant hole above their heads

"it must've come from here" Hyouta said before the cave suddenly rumbled and shook

"what's going on!?" Osamu exclaimed holding on to Shirina

"it's coming to us!" Hyouta exclaimed and as soon as he said that, Steelix came out of the hole and let out a roar

"so loud!" Shirina exclaimed putting her hands over her ears as the Steelix's roar was very loud

"move back! We can't get ourselves closed in! this part of the caves hasn't been supported yet!" Hyouta exclaimed as everyone runs out of the cave

* * *

Hyouta and the others ran out of the cave as the cave collapsed and Steelix came out

"it came out!" Osamu exclaimed as Steelix roared

"everyone! Evacuate!" Hyouta shouted out as the miners and Pokémon ran away

Steelix roared before it destroyed some nearby mining machines

"alright! let's battle it!" Shirina exclaimed taking out two Pokeballs

"I'll be joining as well" Hyouta said taking out a Pokeball too

"Rampardos!" Hyouta threw out his Pokeball as Rampardos appeared

"Golett! Hitmonchan! Battle!" Shirina threw out the Pokeballs as Golett and Hitmonchan appeared

"Gible! Houndoom! You guys too!" Osamu called out his Pokémon as they appeared on the field

Steelix roared before silver energy started to charge up in its jaw

"here comes the Flash Cannon!" Hyouta exclaimed before the Flash Cannon fired

Darkrai soon appeared as the Pitch-Black Pokémon fired Dark Pulse at the incoming Flash Cannon

The two attacks collided each other and caused an explosion

"Darkrai!" Shirina and Osamu looks to the Pitch Black Pokémon as it nodded to them before disappearing into the shadows

"that must be Ken's Darkrai, huh?" Hyouta said

"this Steelix, sure is one tough cookie" Shirina said looking at the Iron Snake Pokémon "I've decided it! I'm going to get it!"

"Eh?! Why!?" Osamu exclaimed in surprise

"Papa have a Steelix, right? Then I want to get one too!" Shirina said as Osamu sweatdropped to the reason, she had

Steelix roared before its body started spinning and a sandstorm appeared

"wha! Sand is flying everywhere!" Osamu exclaimed closing his eyes from the sand

"it's Steelix's Sand Storm!" Hyouta exclaimed shielding his eyes

Hitmonchan and the others shielded their eyes from the sand before Steelix appeared and rams itself at them

"how can we battle if we can't see?!" Shirina exclaimed

"I got it! Houndoom!" Osamu shouted out "Flamethrower! Burn the sand away!"

Houndoom barked before it spewed out flames

The sand instantly got burned away from the attack as it soon cleared

"good thinking!" Hyouta said as the sandstorm was gone but Steelix was nowhere to be found

"where did it go?" Osamu said looking around for Steelix

Hitmonchan and the others were looking for Steelix before the ground shattered and Steelix came out

"Hitmonchan!" Shirina shouted as Steelix bites down on Hitmonchan with its jaw, coated in lightning, causing electrical damage upon Hitmonchan

"it can use Thunder Fang!?" Hyouta exclaimed in shock

"how!? It's a Ground/ Steel type, right!?" Osamu exclaimed in surprise

Hitmonchan grunted in pain before it raised up on of its fist before hammering it down on Steelix's head

Steelix grunted in pain as Hitmonchan got out of its jaw

"alright, Hitmonchan! Dynamic Punch!" Shirina exclaimed pumping up her fist as Hitmonchan jumped and pulled back its right fist

Steelix roared before it dashed towards Hitmonchan with its chrome head shining in silver

"here comes the Iron Head!" Hyouta exclaimed

Hitmonchan let out a battle cry before it sends the Dynamic Punch at the incoming Iron Head

The two clashed their attacks as it caused a stalemate

Hitmonchan grunted before it got overpowered by the Iron Head and was sent flying

"Hitmonchan!" Shirina shouted as Hitmonchan crashed to the ground

"here it comes again!" Osamu exclaimed as Steelix roared before it dashed towards Houndoom and the others with its Iron Head readied

"let me! Rampardos! Zen Headbutt!" Hyouta exclaimed as Rampardos charged at Steelix with its head shining

The two Pokémon clashed their attacks and Rampardos instantly sends Steelix flying back

"so strong!" Osamu exclaimed, seeing how powerful was Rampardos' Zen Headbutt

"Osamu-kun! It's your turn! Have Houndoom use its Flamethrower!" Hyouta exclaimed

"yes! Houndoom! Fire Blast!" Osamu exclaimed as Houndoom howls before firing a giant blast of fire at Steelix

Steelix saw the attack before it jumped into the ground and the Fire Blast missed

"it used Dig!" Hyouta exclaimed before Steelix came out of the ground and had its Thunder Fang readied "this is bad!"

Steelix bites down on Rampardos as the attack caused Rampardos to cry out in pain

"Rampardos!" Hyouta shouted out as Steelix threw away Rampardos, crashing it to the rocks

"Houndoom! Quick!" Osamu exclaimed as Houndoom barks before firing Flamethrower at Steelix

Steelix's body spins as the Sandstorm appeared and blocked the Flamethrower

"it got blocked!?" Osamu and Houndoom looks in surprise before the Sandstorm disappeared and Steelix instantly fired its Flash Cannon

"waaaaah!" Osamu and Houndoom were sent flying back from the Flash Cannon, as it was very powerful

Steelix roared as everyone was astounded at how much power it had

"Golett! Hitmonchan!" Shirina shouted out as the two went on the attack "Dynamic Punch! Gyro Ball!"

Golett turns into a ball before it spins around at high speed while Hitmonchan readied one of its fist

Steelix saw them coming as it spins around and the Sandstorm blew out

"now!" Shirina shouted "while I distract it! Attack it simultaneously!"

Hyouta and Osamu nodded as Hitmonchan and Golett got blown away from the Sandstorm but Houndoom and Rampardos charged towards Steelix

"Flamethrower!" Hyouta and Osamu exclaimed as Houndoom and Rampardos fired their Flamethrowers at Steelix, and caused a direct hit

Steelix roared in pain as it was set into a blaze from the double Flamethrower

"Hitmonchan!" Shirina shouted as Hitmonchan jumped up towards Steelix with its fists readied "Dynamic Punch!"

Hitmonchan let out a battle cry as it sends its right fist directly at Steelix's head

Steelix roared in pain as the Mach Punch sends it crashing to the ground

"now! Go! Pokeball!" Shirina threw out a Pokeball as it spins around in the air before hitting Steelix's head and popped open

Steelix got sucked into the Pokeball as it closed before falling to the ground

Everyone watched the Pokeball as it swings around before it clicked and sparkled, signaling that the catch was successful

"alright!" Shirina exclaimed running to the Pokeball and lifts it up "Steelix! Got'cha!"

"you did it, Neechan!" Osamu cheered

"congratulations, Shirina-kun" Hyouta said in congratulations of her catch

"thanks!" Shirina said with a grin before looking at the Pokeball in her hand "my first caught Pokémon!"

"now! Can we battle!?" Shirina exclaimed, very eager for a Gym Battle

"I think it'd be best to wait for tomorrow, since it's starting to get late" Hyouta said with a sweatdrop

"I'm very sorry about my big sis" Osamu said in apology to Hyouta

* * *

Osamu and Shirina headed into the Pokémon Center to stay in for the night as the two had their Pokemons checked up as well

"your Pokemons are healed up and doing fine" Nurse Joy said as she returned their Pokeballs

"thank you, Nurse Joy" Osamu and Shirina replied before taking back their Pokeballs

The two then heads to the phone call center as they were going to call their parents

As they were dialing their home number, Hyouta came in

"hey there" Hyouta greeted them

"Hyouta-san!" Shirina and Osamu greeted the Gym Leader

"is Rampardos doing alright?" Osamu asked as Hyouta nodded

"Nurse Joy checked him and he's going to be doing alright" Hyouta said while holding Rampardos' pokeball

"I can't thank the two of you enough though, you guys helped in stopping Steelix and saved a lot of lives" Hyouta told them with a smile "it kinda reminds me of how Ken sorted out a problem with Drapion and the Skorupi back then"

"it's all in the day's work!" Shirina said with a grin

"Papa and Mama always told us to always help someone in need" Osamu said "that's why we love to help!"

"I see, Ken and Shirona taught the two of you very well" Hyouta said with a smile "if I may, can I have a talk with them as well?"

Shirina and Osamu nodded before they dialed their house's number and instantly got their call picked up

The screen lit up and Ken appeared on screen with Shirona

"hi, Mama! Papa! We're in Oreburgh city now!" Shirina and Osamu greeted them with big smiles as they smiled back

"_**hi you two, you got to Oreburgh city safely, right?"**_ Ken asked as they nodded "_**that's good to hear"**_

"long time no see, Ken" Hyouta greeted them as Ken smiled seeing an old friend

"**Hyouta! Long time no see! Faring well?"** Ken asked as Hyouta nodded

"yes, met your kids as well" Hyouta said

They chatted as they also told them of how Shirina got a Steelix

"_**a Steelix, huh? That's a great catch"**_ Ken said smiling to his daughter

"cool, right?" Shirina said with a proud smirk "I feel like I can beat any Gym with Steelix!"

"_**don't get too cocky, young lady"**_ Shirona told her "_**you might be in for a surprise at how strong Hyouta is"**_

Shirina laughed nervously as she rubbed the back of her head

"_**we're very sorry about her behavior, Hyouta. She's a bit rough on some sides, but she's a good girl"**_ Ken said in apology of his daughter's character

"it's fine," Hyouta replied with a smile "you two raised some fine Trainers"

"gee, thanks" Shirina said as Osamu sighed

"_**did Shirina challenge your Gym, yet?"**_ Ken asked as Hyouta shook his head

"I had work on the mining site" Hyouta said as Ken nodded in understanding

"_**I see, then what about the Skorupi at the mine? They're doing fine?"**_ Ken asked as Hyouta nodded

"they've been a great help, Ken. Some of them even evolved into Drapion" Hyouta replied

"_**that's great to hear," **_Ken replied_** "mind having Drapion there? It might be good for him to visit his old friends"**_

"I don't mind, I think it's a great idea" Hyouta said as Ken nodded

"_**thanks" **_Ken soon leaved the screen as Hyouta and the others assumed that he was getting Drapion

"_**alright you two, remember to brush your teeth and get a lot of rest,"**_ Shirona told her kids as they nodded "_**Shirina, remember to look after Osamu"**_

"got it" Shirina replied as Ken came back on the screen

"_**I'm transferring him now"**_ Ken said as a Pokeball appeared on the transfer device

Hyouta took the Pokeball and Drapion came out

"Drapion! long time no see!" Osamu and Shirina greeted the Ogre Scorpion Pokémon as Drapion smiled and nodded to them

"he got here safe, I'll transfer him back after a few days" Hyouta said as Ken nodded

"_**good night you two, remember to sleep tight!"**_ Shirona said as Shirina and Osamu nodded

"Good night! Mama! Papa!" Shirina and Osamu said as they nodded

"_**good night"**_ Ken said with a smile "_**see you later, Hyouta"**_

Hyouta nodded before the call got hanged up and the screen turned dark

Shirina yawns as she stretched her hands up

"welp! I'm hitting the hay!" Shirina said walking to their room "good night!"

"good night, Hyouta-san" Osamu bowed to Hyouta before following his sister

"good night" Hyouta replied before he and Drapion heads out of the Pokémon Center

* * *

Entering their borrowed bed room, Shirina drops on her bed as she let out a long sigh

"after sleep, its straight for the gym!" Shirina said all pumped up before going to sleep

Osamu was brushing his teeth in the bathroom as he gargles some water before spitting it out on the sink

He heads to his bed and gets in the blanket

"good night" Shirina said before she turned off the lamp and the room turned dark

"good night" Osamu replied as he plugs in some earplugs before going to sleep

After 3 minutes, Shirina started snoring as this was the reason why Osamu had earplugs on

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	43. Chapter 43

"**talking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

The next day soon came as Shirina and Osamu instantly went to the Oreburgh Gym

"excuse me! Hyouta-san!" Shirina called out "I'm here for my Gym Match!"

"oh, welcome, been waiting for ya" Hyouta said with Iori beside him "ready for the Gym battle?"

"sure am!" Shirina said with a grin before Hyouta handed her a white Gym Badge Case

"well if you're going to challenge the Gyms and go to the Sinnoh League, you're going to need one of this" Hyouta said as Shirina takes the badge case "win eight badges and it's off for you to the Sinnoh League"

"thanks!" Shirina replied looking at her badge case

"and this is for you, Osamu" Hyouta said as he handed a Ribbon Case for him "there's no Pokemon Contest here but we've got some to spare Ribbon cases for passing by Coordinators"

"thank you!" Osamu replied in thanking for the ribbon case

"now, let's get to the Battle arena" Hyouta said turning around and lead them to the Battlefield

* * *

Entering the Gym Battlefield, Hyouta and Shirina went to their side of the battlefield while Osamu sat by the viewer stand

"The Oreburgh Gym battle between Shirina of Celestic Town, and Hyouta the Oreburgh Gym Leader is about to get underway! Each side will be able to use three Pokémon! And the battle will be over when one side's three Pokémon are unable to continue! Also, only the challenger is able to make substitutions! Both sides, ready!?" Iori announced

"Graveler! Let's go!" "Golett! Come on!" Hyouta and Shirina called out their Pokemons as Golett and Graveler appeared

"that's Hyouta-san's Graveler" Osamu takes out his Pokedex as it showed Graveler's data

**Graveler****.**** The Rock Pokémon.**** th****e evolved form of ****Geodude****. Graveler like to eat rocks and are known to get into fights.**

"Golett is part Ground Type, Neechan has the type advantage" Osamu watched the battle as it was going to begin

"let the battle begin!" Iori announced

"you may have the first move!" Hyouta said as Shirina nodded

"don't mind if we do!" Shirina exclaimed "Golett! Gyro Ball!"

Golett turns into a ball before it started spinning fast

"starting off with Gyro Ball, I see" Hyouta said "Graveler! Roll out!"

Graveler jumps up before spinning into a ball and charged towards Golett

The two clashed their attacks as Golett was sent flying back

"Golett!" Shirina exclaimed as Golett got back up

"Stone Edge!" Hyouta shouted as stones appeared around Graveller before they all flied towards Golett

"quick! Golett! use Gyro Ball to dodge!" Shirina exclaimed as Golett spins around in a ball and dodge the incoming Stone Edge "now! Shadow Punch!"

Golett pops out of the Gyro Ball before firing a Shadow Punch at Graveler as it was a direct hit

Graveler let out a cry of pain as it skidded back

"not surprising to see Golett able to use Shadow Punch" Hyouta said with a smile "this battle reminds me so much of Ken"

"let's keep on going full on! Golett! Dynamic Punch!" Shirina exclaimed as Golett jumps up and pulled back its right fist

"Iron Defense!" Hyouta exclaimed as Graveler curled up into a ball and its body shined in silver

Golett fires the Dynamic Punch as it hits Graveler and sends it skidding back but undamaged

"what tough defense!" Osamu exclaimed in surprise

"Roll Out!" Hyouta commanded as Graveler spins around in a ball before charging towards Golett

"we won't lose! Golett! Gyro Ball!" Shirina exclaimed as Golett curls up before spinning

The two Pokémon charged towards each other with their attacks as they instantly clashed with each other

Hyouta and Shirina watched as their Pokémon clashed their attacks that resulted in a stalemate

"it's a stalemate now!" Osamu exclaimed as Graveler and Golett pushed each other before their attack of power, caused an explosion that blew them away

"Golett!" "Graveler!"

The two Pokémon crashed to their field as they got back up before falling down at the same time

"Golett and Graveler are unable to battle! This match is a draw!" Iori announced

"incredible, is this how strong, Hyouta-san is?" Osamu asked as Shirina and Hyouta called back their Pokémon

"take a good rest, Golett" Shirina said with a smile before taking out her next Pokeball "this is what Mama must've meant by how strong Hyouta-san is"

"incredible and amazing power, Golett has!" Hyouta said "are you ready for my next Pokémon!?"

"bring it! Let's go Hitmonchan!" Shirina threw out her Pokeball as Hitmonchan appeared on the field and it did some shadow boxing

"Hitmonchan, huh?" Hyouta looked to the Punching Pokémon as he can tell that it was Ken's Pokémon "then! Rampardos!"

Rampardos appeared as the Fossil Pokémon let out a roar

"it's Rampardos" Osamu said looking at his Pokedex as to check the Pokémon's data

**Rampardos, the Head Butt Pokémon and the evolved form of Cranidos. Its Headbutt attack is so powerful that it can pulverize even the sturdiest of objects with one hit**

"he called out Rampardos, huh?" Shirina said looking at her Pokedex "but Hitmonchan has the Type Advantage"

"Hitmonchan! Dynamic Punch! Let's go!" Shirina punched out her fist as Hitmonchan jumps up and readied its right fist

"Zen Headbutt!" Hyouta exclaimed as Rampardos' chrome head shined before it jumped towards Hitmonchan

Hitmonchan sends its Dynamic Punch as it clashed with Rampardos' Zen Headbutt

The two battled in power before Hitmonchan cried out in pain and got sent flying by Rampardos

"what power!" Osamu exclaimed as Rampardos' Zen Headbutt overpowered Hitmonchan's Dynamic Punch

"Hitmonchan! Get up!" Shirina exclaimed as Hitmonchan got back up but it was holding its bruised right fist "must've been the Zen Headbutt"

"this happened before, Shirina. Ken and Golurk tried to defeat Rampardos with their Dynamic Punch but such attack caused damage because of facing Rampardos' Zen Headbutt" Hyouta said as Rampardos roared

"Hitmonchan, are you still good to go?" Shirina asked as Hitmonchan nodded while lifting up its left fist

Shirina nodded before looking at Rampardos

"_if Papa and Golurk had a hard time against Rampardos' Zen Headbutt but they won, there must be a way to go around the Zen Headbutt"_ Shirina started thinking before getting an idea "that's it! Hitmonchan! Charge!"

Hitmonchan looks to Shirina as she nodded with a smile, Hitmonchan nodded back before the Punching Pokémon started running towards Rampardos

"what are you thinking to do, Neechan?" Osamu asked

"a charging strategy? That's a bad choice of move" Hyouta said "Rampardos! Zen Headbutt!"

Rampardos roared before it started charging towards Hitmonchan with the Zen Headbutt readied

The two charged towards each other as Rampardos was getting close on Hitmonchan

"now! Dodge the attack with High Jump Kick!" Shirina exclaimed as Hitmonchan squatted down before jumping high up, causing Rampardos' Zen Headbutt to miss its target

"it missed!" Osamu exclaimed as Hitmonchan came jumping down with a kick at Rampardos' back, causing Rampardos to cry out in pain

"what!?" Hyouta exclaimed in surprise to see the counter attack

"now! Dynamic Punch!" Shirina shouted out as Hitmonchan sends its Dynamic Punch straight at Rampardos' back

Rampardos fell to one knee as it grunted in pain from the attack

"go! Neechan! Hitmonchan!" Osamu cheered as things were going well for them

"very surprising move, but it won't be enough to win!" Hyouta exclaimed "Flamethrower!"

Rampardos roared before it fired out its Flamethrower at Hitmonchan

"dodge it with a High Jump Kick!" Shirina exclaimed as Hitmonchan jumps up and dodged the Flamethrower before coming down with a flying kick at Rampardos

"counter it with Headbutt!" Hyouta exclaimed as Rampardos jumped up with its attack readied

"this is bad!" Osamu exclaimed in surprise as the attack hits and instantly cause Hitmonchan to cry out in pain

"Hitmonchan!" Shirina shouted out as Hitmonchan crashed down to the ground, knocked out

"Hitmonchan is unable to battle! Rampardos wins!" Iori exclaimed

"return" Shirina called back Hitmonchan as she takes out her last Pokémon "I can't believe Hitmonchan lost"

"who will your last Pokémon be? Steelix? Or a mystery Pokémon that I've not known?" Hyouta asked

"I'm betting it all on you! Go Steelix!" Shirina threw out the Pokeball as Steelix appeared on the field and it gave out a roar

"so it's Steelix, then? Hyouta said with a smile "let's finish this!"

"Steelix! Iron Tail!" Shirina exclaimed as Steelix just looks away

"it's not listening?" Osamu said in surprise

"hey! Steelix! I said use, Iron Tail!" Shirina exclaimed as Steelix huffs at her

"oh my, seems like Steelix doesn't like to listen" Hyouta said as Rampardos growls

"Steelix!" Shirina shouted out as Steelix just huffs "Steelix!"

"would you like to continue this match?" Iori asked as he can see a disagreement between trainer and Pokémon "I don't think we can continue like this"

"no! Steelix! Please!" Shirina shouted out as Steelix took a look at her before looking away

"this is going to end bad" Osamu said while sighing

"Steelix!" Shirina screamed as Steelix roared before firing a Flash Cannon at her

"aaahh!" the Flash Cannon hits as Shirina was black and smoking

"-puffs out smoke- oowww" Shirina said before she fell down

"Iori, we have to discontinue the match" Hyouta said as the referee nodded

"this match is discontinued! The winner is Hyouta-san!" Iori exclaimed as Shirina instantly got back up

"wha!? Wait! We can still do this!" Shirina exclaimed

"sorry, Shirina. Having a disagreeing Pokémon, won't help you in a Gym Battle" Hyouta said coming towards her with Rampardos

"damnit! Steelix! This is your fault!" Shirina exclaimed as Steelix just huffs in reply

"my my" Hyouta said with an awkward smile

* * *

Losing the Gym battle, Shirina and Osamu went to the Pokémon center to get Golett and Hitmonchan treated

Nurse Joy came out of the back as Hitmonchan and Golett were behind her

"how are they, Nurse Joy?" Shirina asked

"Hitmonchan and Golett are doing just fine, Hitmonchan's right fist was bruised quite bad but we got it healed up, good as new"

"thank you very much" Shirina said before calling them back to Their Pokeball

She then went to the Video Call booth as Osamu was talking to their father

"_**so, her Steelix doesn't listen to her huh? Talk about a bad catch"**_Ken said with a little laugh

"it's not funny, Papa" Shirina said standing beside Osamu "Steelix is such a hard head that it won't even listen to me!"

"_**some Pokemons are like that, Shirina. Steelix will come around"**_ Ken said "_**eventually that is"**_

"but still, Steelix even fired its Flash Cannon at me!" Shirina exclaimed

"_**I got it, I got it, but can you blame it? You said that you caught Steelix when it was on a rampage, right?"**_ Ken asked as Shirina nodded "_**that just means that you haven't bonded with it, yet"**_

"bonded with it?" Shirina and Osamu asked

"_**bonding with their Pokémon is what a Trainer have to do, may it be with friendly Pokémon nor Wild Pokemons"**_ Ken told her "_**try bonding with Steelix, and you might have a new view to it"**_

"I'll try" Shirina said while nodding

"_**Ken! I need some help here!"**_ Shirona's voice was heard from the video call as Ken heard her

"_**got to go, your mother is calling me"**_ Ken said "_**remember, bonding with your Pokémon is the best way for you to get Steelix to listen to you"**_

Shirina nodded before the call got hanged up

"but, how am I supposed to bond with Steelix?" Shirina asked thinking

"how about giving it food? That always work when we were bonding with Gible and Golett back then" Osamu suggested as Shirina thought about it

"I guess we can try" Shirina said

* * *

Going out of the Pokémon Center, Osamu and Shirina went to the open battlefield outside

"come on out! Steelix!" Shirina threw out Steelix's Pokeball as Steelix appeared

Steelix roared before it looks down at Shirina and then look away

"here, Steelix!" Shirina and Osamu pushed a giant iron rock towards Steelix as it was one of Steelix favorite food "you like Iron, right?!"

Steelix looks at the Iron rock as it leans down and sniffed the iron rock before biting down

Shirina and Osamu watched Steelix eats the Iron rock before it rested down and instantly fell asleep

"what now?" Shirina asked Osamu who scratch his head

"well, we can try doing some polishing on Steelix's body" Osamu said "Aggron loved those back at home"

"hmmm, polishing, huh?" Shirina said

* * *

Minutes later, Shirina had a broom brush and some sand as she started scrubbing the sand, all around Steelix's long body

Steelix slept before it peeks an eye open at Shirina who was scrubbing its tail

It looks at her before sleeping and started snoring

After two hours of san scrubbing, the sun was setting and Shirina was tired

"fuuuu, that's done" Shirina said before her stomach growled "ah, now that I think about it, I skipped lunch"

"neechan!" Osamu called out as he had made many meals for him, his big sister and their Pokémon "I got dinner readied!"

"oh! Thanks, Osamu!" Shirina exclaimed "come on, Steelix, time for dinner"

Steelix peeks an eye open to her before closing it as the Iron Snake Pokémon just goes to sleep again

"man, it's hard talking to you, huh?" Shirina said before she went to Osamu to get herself some grub

Steelix just sleeps before Hitmonchan came to it with a big bowl of Pokémon food

Hitmonchan called out to Steelix as it peeks open an eye before looking at the Pokémon food

Hitmonchan let out a few cries before placing the big bowl of Pokémon food down for Steelix

The Punching Pokémon then went back to the others as they were eating their dinner with a happy atmosphere

Steelix looks at Hitmonchan before to the Pokémon food in front of it

It scoffed before going to sleep

* * *

Night soon came as the moon was up and the stars were shining

Steelix was sleeping on the battlefield as the Iron Snake Pokémon snores in its sleep

Shirina and Osamu came as they looks to Steelix

"you sure about this, Neechan?" Osamu asked as his big sister was wearing her pajamas and had a folded up sleeping bag in hand "it's going to be really cold at night"

"it's fine, it's fine. If it to get Steelix to listen, then I'll do it!" Shirina said with a pumped up fist

"still, sleeping outside in this time of the year" Osamu said

"it's going to be fine, now go inside and get some sleep, we're going to the Gym Again tomorrow" Shirina said as Osamu sighed and nodded before going back to get some sleep

"alright then!" Shirina went to Steelix as the Iron Snake Pokémon just snores in its sleep

She climbed up onto Steelix's head as she place down her sleeping bag and get in it "good night" Shirona said before going to sleep

Steelix keeps on snoring before the Iron snake Pokémon wakes up and sees Shirina sleeping on its head

It got a tick mark as Steelix got up and swings its head around and threw Shirina away

"waaaah!" Shirina fell down as Steelix roared at her before resting down to go to sleep again

"geez! What a hard head!" Shirina exclaimed fuming before she grabs her sleeping bag and then went near Steelix, this time sleeping beside it "I can't believe that I had you as my first Pokemon!"

"good night!" Shirina exclaimed and then went to sleep

Steelix huffs before coiling up and rested down

* * *

After a few hours, everyone in the town had fallen asleep as so did Shirina and Steelix

Steelix snored in its sleep before it woke up to the feeling of something wet touching its head

It opened its eyes and sees that the clouds were darkening and drops of rain soon fell

Steelix got up as it started to get away from the rain before it stopped and look to Shirina who was still sleeping in her sleeping bag

Shirina peacefully sleeps without feeling bothered of the droplets of rain

Steelix looks at her before scoffing and then going away

* * *

The next morning came as Shirina yawns and wakes up finding everything to be dark

"eh? Where am i?" Shirina said as she touched around and found herself being trapped in some sort of wall "what is this!?"

"neechan! where are you?!" Osamu's voice was heard as it came from outside

"Osamu! I'm here!" Shirina screamed before light soon came and the darkness disappeared "eh?"

Shirina finds herself to be covered by Steelix as the Iron Snake Pokémon had just coiled up around her in her sleep

"neechan! there you are!" Osamu appeared as he was surprised to see her coming out of Steelix

Steelix scoffed before it went away

"Mou, what a hard head!" Shirina said before getting up and then realized that the surrounding was a bit wet "did it rain yesterday?"

"it did" Osamu told her "Steelix covered you so that you didn't get wet"

"Steelix did?" Shirina said looking at Steelix as it was grinding its tail around the sand

She looks at the Iron Snake Pokémon before sighing with a smile

* * *

Steelix scrapes its tail with the sand as it was trying to polish itself

"Steelix!" Shirina called out as Steelix looks to her having a sweep brush and a bucket of sand "let me help you on that!"

Steelix scoffed as it just looks away and laid down on the ground

Shirina shakes her head before she gets to work on scrubbing the Iron Snake Pokémon's body with sand

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	44. Chapter 44

"**talking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

The next day came as Shirina and Osamu were at the Oreburgh Gym

Hyouta was down to Rampardos as Shirina had defeated his Graveler and Steelix with Hitmonchan and Golett

Now the odds were 1 against 2 as Shirina only had Steelix and Golett left while Hitmonchan was defeated in battle against Rampardos

Steelix was on the field as the Iron Snake Pokémon was battling Rampardos in the last battle

"this is it, Steelix!" Shirina exclaimed as Steelix growled in response

"looks like you've bonded with Steelix pretty well, Shirina" Hyouta said smiling "but will it be enough to win the match?"

"it will!" Shirina exclaimed "Steelix! Iron Head!"

Steelix roared before it dashed towards Rampardos with its head shining silver

"we won't be losing! Head Smash!" Hyouta exclaimed as Rampardos roared before charging towards Steelix while covered in blue blazing energy

Steelix and Rampardos charged towards each other before the two clashed their attacks and caused an explosion that blew the two away

The two looks to each other before Rampardos fell down to its knee and to the ground, and was knocked out

"Rampardos!" Hyouta exclaimed

"Rampardos is unable to battle! Steelix is the winner!" Iori announced out as he held a hand to Shirina's side "the winner of this battle is Shirina of Celestic Town!"

"alright! Neechan! Steelix!" Osamu cheered as he went to them

"way to go, Steelix!" Shirina exclaimed as Steelix just scoffed in reply

"Rampardos, Take a nice long rest." Hyouta called back Rampardos to its Pokeball before stashing it away and then went to Shirina and Steelix "well done in your battle, Shirina-kun, Steelix"

Iori came towards Roark as he had a small metal tray with him

"Congratulations, Shirina-kun! You've earned the Coal Badge!" Hyouta said as he gave her the Coal Badge

"thank you very much!" Shirina exclaimed in gratitude before taking the Coal badge and lifts it up "Coal Badge! Got'cha!"

"yay!" Osamu cheered while Steelix just scoffed

"congrats" Iori said in congratulations

Shirina takes out her badge case as she place the Coal badge in it

"my first Gym Badge..kuuuh! this is amazing!" Shirina cheered

* * *

After winning her first Gym Badge, Shirina and Osamu heads to the Pokémon Center to get Hitmonchan and the others rested up

"please, Nurse Joy" Shirina placed her Pokeballs on the tray as Nurse Joy nodded

"alright, I'll have them healed up in no time" Nurse Joy said as she takes away the Pokeball and went to the back

"Neechan! Mama and Papa are online!" Osamu called out as he was at the video call booth and had just dialed their parents on the line

"ooh!" Shirina ran towards her little brother as she watched the screen

"**Osamu told me that **_**you've got your Coal Badge? Very good, Shirina"**_ Ken said as Shirina nodded with a grin before showing her Coal badge in her badge case

"see!? Isn't it amazing!?" Shirina asked with a grin

"_**yes yes, it is"**_ Ken replied with a smile "_**we've also heard that you managed to bond with Steelix, right?"**_

"yup! All it took was a good sand scrub and some polishing!" Shirina said

"and some food as well" Osamu added in

"_**I see, I see, then what are you two going to do next?"**_ Ken asked "_**going to the next Gym, I guess?"**_

"yup! Eterna City!" Osamu said looking at the Poketch' map app as it showed the next closest city is Eterna City itself

"_**then if you two are heading there, the Gym Leader there is Natane, she's a Grass Type Pokémon Gym Leader and she's strong, you know"**_ Ken told them

"doesn't matter! I'll win and get my second gym badge!" Shirina exclaimed while pumping up her fist

"_**Shirina"**_ Shirona called out as Shirina closed her mouth "_**you're getting too cocky"**_

"hehehehe" Shirina rubbed the back of head in embarrassment as she forgot what her mother had told her yesterday

"_**what am I going to do with you?"**_ Shirona said sighing before Ken patted her shoulder

"_**it's fine, Shirona"**_ Ken told her "_**all that matters is that the two will do fine in their journey"**_

"_**Ken…you say that but I'm more worried about Shirina then Osamu. Our son is more responsible than her and I'm still worried that she might do something stupid!"**_ Shirona told her husband

"hey!" Shirina exclaimed with a tick mark

"_**well, she can evolve, right?"**_ Ken said in reply "_**she'll be fine, I can promise you that"**_

"**you keep saying that but **_**you're too soft on her! You have to show some initiative in teaching her! Osamu is disciplined because I taught him how to be a very disciplined child!"**_ Shirona retorted to her husband as they started bickering

"aaah….this is bad" Osamu said as Shirina nodded in agreement

"_**she copies you, she acts like you, this is a bad example for a girl like her!"**_ Shirona exclaimed to Ken who raised his hands to her "_**how is she going to find a lifelong partner if she's such a Tomboy!"**_

"hey!" Shirina exclaimed blushing hard

"_**well…..uh….hahaha….call you two later! Remember to take care of each other!"**_ Ken exclaimed hugging Shirona who keeps on nagging at him

"yeah…." Osamu and Shirina said in reply

"_**I'm not done talking!"**_ Shirona screamed at her husband before Ken pulled her in for a kiss and the video call got hanged up

There was an awkward silence as Shirina and Osamu looks away while being a bit disgusted a bit to how their father would always calm their mother down with

"that was…very uncomfortable" Shirina said as Osamu nodded in agreement

* * *

the next day soon came as Shirina and Osamu were prepped for their next journey

after winning the Oreburgh Gym's badge, Shirina and Osamu gave their goodbyes to Hyouta and Drapion who was still there, visiting its old friends

"see you later you two!" Hyouta shouted as he waved his hands towards the two with Drapion doing the same in action

"bye, Hyouta-san! Bye, Drapion!" Osamu and Shirina waved them goodbye as they speed off on their bike

* * *

At Celestic Town, Ken got out of his home as he had some kiss marks on his cheeks

"Shirina, please change your character" Ken said with a tired sigh before hands appeared on the side of his cheeks and instantly pulled him back into the house "Gaaaaahhhh!"

"fufufufu~" a cute giggle was heard as Ken screamed in terror

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	45. Chapter 45

"**talking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

Going on their journey, Shirina and Osamu had decided to take a break as they were camping at an open field that was near a river stream

Shirina sets up the tent while Osamu went to the river with Gible to get some water

"that should do it" Shirina said standing up as she had finished setting the tent up before looking up to the shining sun "looks like it's going to be a nice day"

* * *

Osamu and Gible started filling up water into their small water tanks as they waited for it to fill up

"alright, that should be enough" Osamu said as he lifts up the small water tank with Gible doing the same

The two heads back to their camp but stopped when they heard a melody of a harp

"a harp?" Osamu said as Gible heard the sound too

The two followed the sound of the harp and finds someone at the waterfall with a Kricketune

It was the Pokémon Minstrel, Naoshi and he was playing a melody on his harp

"aaahhh! It's Naoshi-san!" Osamu exclaimed in surprise as Naoshi heard him and looks to him

"oya? Hello there" Naoshi greeted him and Gible as so did Kricketune

"Osamu! What's wrong!?" Shirina, Hitmonchan, and Golett came running in as they found Osamu with Naoshi

"Neechan! it's Naoshi-san!" Osamu exclaimed to her while having stars in his eyes

* * *

Osamu, and Shirina went back to the camp as they were having lunch with Naoshi

"there you go" Shirina said as she gave a bowl of Pokémon food for Darkrai who nodded in gratitude

"amazing! I can't believe I'm meeting you, Naoshi-san!" Osamu exclaimed with stars shining in his eyes "may I have your Autograph!?"

"very well" Naoshi said playing his harp before giving his autograph to Osamu "although I'm surprised to meet you two as well, I've heard a lot about you from Ken and Shirona-san"

"I'm kinda surprised that we get to meet one of the Frontier Brains out here" Shirina said as over the years, Naoshi had become a member of the Sinnoh Battle Frontier, people call him the Minstrel of Battle, he battles his opponent with grace and beauty with beautiful bond with his Pokémon.

"yeah! Not only are you a famous Frontier Brains, you're a legendary Top Coordinator as well! Waah! This is like a dream come true!" Osamu exclaimed in tears

"thank you" Naoshi replied with a smile to the complements

"Naoshi-san, what were you doing here?" Shirina asked

"a small vacation, you can say" Naoshi replied playing his harp "me and Kricketune had decided to be away from battles for a few days as we like to enjoy the beautiful sound of nature"

Kricketune nodded while it eats some Pokemon food with Golett and the others

"hmmm," Shirina and Osamu hummed in reply

"then, let's call Papa and tell him that we meet you" Shirina said activating her Poketch and dialed their father's number

A few rings were heard before a hologram screen appeared and the call got connected

Ken appeared on screen as the Unova Champion seems to be still in bed

"_**-yawn- Shirina?"**_ Ken asked yawning as he sat up on his bed "_**what's the matter?"**_

"I can ask the same to you, Papa. Why are you still in bed? It's literally 9 in the morning!" Shirina said

"where's Mama?" Osamu asked, joining the conversation

Ken shushed them as they heard a moan in the background

"_**your mother is still sleeping, lower your voice a bit"**_ Ken told them in a low voice

"is Mama feeling a bit sleepy?" Osamu asked

"_**in a way"**_ Ken replied before a hand laid on his stomach and it was Shirona's hand "_**by the way, what's with the morning call?"**_

"here" Shirina said as she showed Naoshi to Ken

"_**ooh, Naoshi! Long time no see, faring well with your Pokémon?"**_ Ken greeted him as Naoshi nodded

"yes, and I am doing very well" Naoshi replied while playing his harp "are you and Shirona-san doing well?"

"_**yeah, even though she sometimes nags at me for Shirina's tomboyish behavior"**_ Ken said laughing a bit

"hey!" Shirina exclaimed with a tick mark appearing on her forehead

"it is great to see you again, Ken" Naoshi said "I know that this is rude to ask but may I request a battle with you in your hometown? For old time sake?"

"_**alright, I'll accept any challenge from anyone"**_ Ken replied "_**bring Jun and Kohei while you're at it, I can bet that those two are revved up for a rematch with me"**_

"yes, will do" Naoshi replied before Shirona woke up

"_**what are you doing, Ken?"**_ Shirona asked yawning a bit while rubbing her eyes _**"did Osamu and Shirina call?"**_

"_**ah! It's not them! I got a call from Naoshi, that's all!"**_ Ken told her quickly "_**just go to sleep, okay?"**_

Shirona yawned before she rested her head on Ken's chest

"_**alright, but -yawn- lower your voice a bit"**_ Shirona said before looking to Naoshi "_**and it's nice seeing you, Naoshi-kun"**_

"nice meeting you too, Shirona-san" Naoshi said with a smile as Ken holds her shoulder and let her sleep

"_**so, uh, come any time you want with Kohei and Jun. ok?"**_ Ken said as Naoshi nodded before Shirina and Osamu faced the screen

"wow, Mama must be really sleepy" Shirina said looking at their mother who was sleeping on their father's chest while he holds her

"did something happened since last time we called you?" Osamu asked curious

"_**please Osamu…please don't ask"**_ Ken said with a bit of a terrified face "**I don't want to remember it"**

"hmm?" Shirina and Osamu tilt their head in confusion as they didn't know what was wrong

"_**all that matters is that the two of you need to remember to be always polite, be kind and everything! And Shirina! Remember to fix that character of yours! For my sake, please!"**_ Ken whispered to them before Shirona opens her eyes and sees Osamu and Shirina on screen

"_**Osamu?...Shirina?..."**_ Shirona yawned

"_**oops! Got to go! love you two!"**_ Ken said quickly before hanging up the call

"what was that all about?" Shirina asked as Osamu just shrugs his shoulders

Naoshi sigh with a smile before he played a melody on his harp

* * *

After their lunch, Shirina and Ken were having a quick battle

"a one on one! Sounds good?" Shirina asked as Naoshi nodded

"very well" Naoshi replied with a smile

"okay then! This is a one on one Pokémon Battle! No substitution is allowed! Trainers and Pokémon ready!?" Osamu who acted as the referee announced as Shirina and Naoshi held up their Pokeballs

"Golett! Let's go!" Shirina exclaimed as Golett stands on the field and pumped up its fists

"Roserade! I need of your assistance!" Naoshi called out Roserade as the Boquet appeared, majestically appeared

"waaaah! It's Naoshi-san's Roserade!" Osamu said in awe to see the Frontier Brain's Pokémon before taking out his Pokedex

**Roserade, the Bouquet Pokémon. Roserade is the evolved form of Roselia. It lures enemies with its sweet aroma, and attacks with dancer-like elegance.**

"Roserade is a Grass/Poison type, this is going to be one heck of a battle!" Shirina said with a grin

"you may have the first move, Shirina-kun" Naoshi said as Roserade crossed its bouquet hands

"don't mind if I do! Golett! Gyro Ball!" Shirina exclaimed as Golett curls up into a ball before spinning towards Roserade at highspeed

"Roserade, Petal Dance" Naoshi said calmly as he played a tune on his harp

Roserade swings its bouquet hands to the side before sending a rain of petals everywhere

The petals flied around as they made a wall in front of Roserade

The Gyro Ball came flying in as Golett hits the petals but not Roserade

"what!?" Shirina exclaimed in surprise before seeing Roserade appearing above

"Razor Leaf" Naoshi said as Roserade sends dozens of spinning leaves at Golett and the attack hits the target, head on

Golett got sent flying back as it grunted in pain

"Golett! You ok?!" Shirina exclaimed as Golett nodded and got back up

"amazing, he used Petal Dance for defense and it was so beautiful" Osamu said in awe

"Roserade, Sunny Day" Naoshi ordered next as Roserade lifts its hands up and the sun instantly shines harder

"Sunny Day?" Shirina said as she looks up to see the Sun shining even brighter

"Neechan! Naoshi-san is going to use Solar Beam! It's like one of Papa's battle tactic!" Osamu exclaimed as he knew of the battle strategy, Naoshi had in store

"Solar Beam!? I won't let them!" Shirina exclaimed "Golett! Shadow Ball! Go!"

Golett charged up a sphere of dark energy before firing it at Roserade

"dodge it" Naoshi said as Roserade jumps up and dodged the Shadow ball that crashed to the ground and caused a small explosion

"now! Gyro Ball!" Shirina exclaimed as Golett spins around as a ball before charging towards Roserade in mid air

"Petal Dance" Naoshi said playing a tune on his harp

Roserade soon created a storm of petals as this camouflaged Roserade from sigh yet again

Golett's Gyro Ball spins around as it missed its target

"where did it go!?" Shirina exclaimed as she and Golett looks around to find Roserade before they look up and sees Roserade's shadow above the sun "aaah!"

"Solar Beam" Naoshi said as Roserade lifts its Bouquet hands up before swinging it down and fired a powerful energy beam at Golett

"Golett! Dodge it!" Shirina exclaimed but the Solar Beam came in and hits Golett hard

Golett cried out in pain before the field was enveloped in smoke

"Golett!" Shirina screamed out before the smoke faded away and revealed Golett knocked out

"Golett is unable to battle! Roserade wins!" Osamu exclaimed before lifting a hand to Naoshi's side "Naoshi-san is the winner!"

Roserade landed down to the field before it did a bow with Naoshi

"Golett, you alright?" Shirina asked as she helped up Golett

Golett had swirly eyes before it gained conscious

Shirina sighs in relief before standing up to face Naoshi and Roserade

"thanks for the battle, Naoshi-san" Shirina said "you and Roserade are really strong"

"thank you" Naoshi replied while playing a tone on his harp

"Naoshi-san, you and Roserade were really amazing!" Osamu said as he ran towards them "I never seen anyone use Petal Dance like you and Roserade! It was so amazing!"

"thank you, but Roserade and I learned it from your father" Naoshi told them

"from Papa?" Shirina and Osamu asked as Naoshi nodded

"in both Contest Battle and Gym Battle, you mustn't always rely on powerful moves but other normal level moves as well" Naoshi explained "even some normal moves if used well, can be used as a means of attack"

"take your father's Golurk's Trick Room for example, it is able to increase Golurk's speed to the limits while decreasing its opponent drastically, there had been many Pokémon and Trainers who were defeated by that move, I and Roserade are also one of them"

"then, if Golett learned other moves than Psyhical types, we can get even stronger?" Shirina asked as Naoshi nodded

"you must believe if your Pokémon and, in your skill, it is one of the essences of being an amazing Trainer," Naoshi told them "that is what Ken always told to new Trainers"

"wow" Shirina and Osamu awed as they learned something very important for their lives

"ne! Naoshi-san! Can I show you a new move that I thought up with Houndoom?!" Osamu asked excited

"yes" Naoshi replied "I would love to"

* * *

The sun was setting as the moon was rising up

A campfire was made as Shirina and Osamu were listening to Nando who was telling them of how the great Sinnoh Tournament Battle had occurred 13 years ago

"your father and mother, joined together and defeated the previous Unova Region Champion, Adeku-san and his Volcarona. those who watched that battle could never forget it" Naoshi said while playing his harp "the beautiful and strong bond between them, brought a miracle to that battle. Both gave their all and came victorious"

"wow! Papa and Mama battled a Champion Master together!? That sounds so cool!" Shirina exclaimed "Golurk must've dealt the final blow, right? With the powerful Dynamic Punch!"

"yes, but it was a new move that the two made. If I recalled it is called Twin Spinning Dynamic Punch" Naoshi said

"isn't that a bit too long?" Osamu asked with a sweatdrop

"it is" Naoshi chuckled with a smile as he remembered the battle

"it must've been so awesome! Golurk's most powerful attack! The Dynamic Punch!" Shirina said with pure excitement "Golett! Let's get stronger and defeat Papa and Mama!"

Golett nodded as it raised up its fist

"I wouldn't be so sure, Shirina-kun" Naoshi told her ""a Caterpie must become a Metapod before becoming a Butterfree". You still have a long journey ahead, it'd is best to take things slowly, rushing is never good"

"ah, that's what Papa always say!" Osamu said as he remembered his father's Pokémon Wise Quote

"yes, and his words are very wise and true. In order to become strong it doesn't mean by gaining power, it is to have bond, passion, and love for your Pokémon. And that is the true meaning of becoming strong" Naoshi told them "just like Ken, he was once a mere Pidgey before becoming a full fledged Pidgeot"

"then, Papa was just like us?" Osamu asked as Naoshi nodded

"yes, but he was already strong in the beginning for he had his love for his Pokémon and his bond with them" Naoshi said

Shirina and Osamu awed to know about their father's past

"you two are still Pidgeys but in time, you will be able to soar in the skies as Pidgeot" Naoshi told them as he played a tune on his harp

Shirina and Osamu looks to him before they look to each and grins

* * *

The next day had come as the morning sun was rising

Packed up their camp, Shirina and Osamu gets on their bike and bids goodbye to Naoshi

"if you ever need advices training for a contest, Osamu-kun. You have my number" Naoshi said as Osamu nodded "well then, I bid you two a farewell"

"thank you for your advices, Naoshi-san!" Shirina said as Osamu nodded again "we will be sure to put it into good practice!"

"and become strong Pidgeot!" Osamu grins as Naoshi chuckles in response

Shirina and Osamu then pedals away as they head off for Eterna City

"bye, Naoshi-san!" Shirina and Osamu waved their goodbyes as Naoshi did the same before turning around and heads back into the forest

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	46. Chapter 46

"**talking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

Heading for Eterna City's Gym for Shirina's second Gym Badge. The two adventurers were traveling on their bike as they were on the road that will lead them to the city

"the Map says that Eterna City is about 7 km, so I think we can get there in 30 minutes or so" Osamu said looking at the app map on his Poketch

"let's make it 15!" Shirina said with a grin as Osamu instantly hugs his sister's waist

Shirina's legs instantly pedal the bike's pedal fast as it instantly zoomed off the road

"I KNEW IT!" Osamu cried out as they left a big dust trail in their trail

Darkrai followed as the Pitch Black Pokémon just followed behind

* * *

Eterna City, one of the great cities of Sinnoh, having both past and present history connecting together

"Orraaaa!" Shirina roared out as she pedals their bike fast and arrived at Eterna City in just 10 minutes "phew! I broke my record!"

"and you broke my stomach" Osamu said looking blue while holding his stomach

The two then entered into the city as there were giant buildings everywhere

"so this is Eterna City, huh?" Shirina said in amazement "this place is amazing!"

"neechan, can we get something to eat? I'm hungry" Osamu said as his stomach was growling

"alright, but where to go?" Shirina said as she looked around for a restaurant or a café or anything

"_**hello! Eterna City! This is Sinnoh Now reporter, Yuka!"**_ a loud voice was heard as Shirina and Osamu looks up to a building giant screen as Sinnoh Now was on

"It's Sinnoh Now" Osamu said knowing of the famous television program

"_**we're live in Celestic Town, where we are at the famous Champion Duo residence, Ken-san and Shirona-san!"**_ Yuka exclaimed as the reporter was at Celestic Town, near their home

"it's our home!" Shirina said as the news reporter started to get close to the home before they spotted Ken working at his farm while wearing a typical farmer's uniform with his Pokémon helping him "and Papa!"

"_**excuse me! Ken-san! An interview please!"**_ Yuka said as they approached the man

Ken stopped working on his farm as he sighs looking to the reporters

"_**not you guys again"**_ Ken said tired before rubbing the back of his head "_**alright, what do you guys want now?"**_

"_**Ken-san, is it true that your children, Shirina and Osamu have left for their journey to become great Pokémon Trainer and Coordinator, just like you once did?"**_ Yuka asked as she pointed the mic to Ken

"_**I don't know where you got the info, but yes, my kids are on their journey" **_Ken replied

"_**then, is it true that you will hand down your title as champion to one of them for if they enter the Champion League and defeat you!?"**_ Yuka asked again

"_**who even said that?"**_ Ken asked with a sigh_** "and besides if Shirina wants to become the Unova Champion Master, she has to come to Unova and enter the Unova League before being able to face me, right now she has to face the Sinnoh League Tournament where there will be many trainers going there to face her before going to the Sinnoh Champion League and face her mother"**_

"_**and believe me when I say this, their mother is not someone to be reckon with"**_

"just wait till I defeat Mama and get to Unova!" Shirina exclaimed clenching her fists "I'm going to defeat Papa next!"

"_**do you have any message that you want to relay to your kids?"**_ Yuka asked as Ken takes the mic and looks at the camera

"_**Shirina, Osamu. The two of you are still Pidgeys who are still learning to fly, the journey for you two is still long, train hard with your Pokemon, trust your Pokémon and they will trust you back, that is the true way of becoming a great trainer"**_ Ken said on the camera "_**and also, if you two are in Eterna City and looking for a meal, go to Pichurina Restaurant, a highly recommended restaurant by me"**_

"Pichurina Restaurant? Just like the one back home?" Osamu asked as Shirina nodded

"_**Amazing wise words and recommendation from Unova League Champion, Ken! He is truly one of a kind Champion!"**_ Yuka said taking back the mic and faced the camera "_**this is Sinnoh News reporter, Yuka. Signing off, be back after the break!"**_

The giant screen turned off before it lit up and showed some Pokémon brands for sale

"train hard with your Pokémon, and trust them" Shirina said before she takes out Golett's Pokeball and looks at it "and they will trust you back"

Soon, her stomach started to growl and so did Osamu

"let's go to the Pichurina Restaurant" Osamu said as Shirina nodded

* * *

Going around town, the two tried to find the restaurant but to no avail,

"strange" Osamu said looking at his Poketch and activated the map for Eterna City "the map says that we are very near it"

"but where?" Shirina said looking around before her nose picked up the most delectable smell "hmmm! Something smells so good!"

"wah! I can smell it too!" Osamu said as they started sniffing the delectable smell and followed it

They started walking around and they turned to a corner and find themselves in front of a giant yellow building that was designed to look like a Pichu and there were many people coming in and out of the place

"this must be it" Osamu said looking at the giant yellow building

"but didn't Papa said that it's supposed to be a restaurant? This is a fricking building!" Shirina said in surprise

* * *

Entering the building, Shirina and Osamu found so many people eating in as everything inside was themed after Pichu, Pikachu, and even Raichu

"wow, the owner of this place must really love Pichu, Pikachu, and Raichu" Shirina said looking around as everything was themed after the electric mouse Pokémon

"and there's even some of them running around!" Osamu said as there were some Pichus running around before being followed by Pikachu and Raichu

"wow" Shirina awed before they went to the receptionist to get a table but they got denied

"I'm very sorry but you have to have a reservation to get in" the receptionist who wore a Pichu themed outfit said in apology to the two

"ehhh?" Shirina and Osamu whined, "then if we make it now!?"

"well, you have to wait next week because we are fully booked this week" the receptionist replied making the two gawked

"n-next week!?" Shirina and Osamu exclaimed, "we will be skeletons like Dusksull before that!"

"we're really sorry" the receptionist replied with a sincere smile

"is there something the matter?" an old woman appeared on the scene as she walks towards them with a walking stick in hand

"ah, Marianne-san" the receptionist greeted her with a bow as Shirina and Osamu did the same

Marianne looks to Shirina before to Osamu as her eyes widen in surprise "Ken-kun! Is that you!?"

"eh?" Shirina and Osamu said in confusion before Osamu pointed at himself

"um, he's Osamu" Shirina said pointing at Osamu

Marianne looks more closely before she takes out a pair of glasses and looks at them again

"aaah! I see now! You two must be Osamu-chan and Shirina-chan, yes?" Marianne asked as the two nodded "my my! This is a very good surprise!"

"why does she know us?" Shirina asked as Osamu just shrugs

"my, how you two look alike to your parents! It is like seeing into a mirror!" Marianne said with a smile "are you two here to get a meal?"

Shirina and Osamu nodded before their stomachs started to growl to make out their point

"I see! I see!" Marianne said before she clapped her hands two times and two butlers came by her side "please come with me! I'll get you two some delicious meal!"

"eh? Is it fine?" Shirina asked as Marianne nodded

Shirina and Osamu looks at each other before to Marianne and blinked their eyes a few times

* * *

The two were now riding an elevator with Marianne and her two butlers as they were riding up the floors one by one

The elevator let out a ding as it reached level 10 and the door slides open

"welcome" a line of waitress and butlers greeted them as they bowed

"where are we?" Shirina asked as Marianne leads them in

"this is the VIP area, only high classed people who have high leveled reservations can come in" Marianne explained as Shirina and Osamu looks around and sees many people wearing high class uniforms and dresses

"wow, amazing" Osamu said looking around the high classed place "but why are we here?"

"I shall show you" Marianne said as they entered another elevator and it went up again

* * *

Riding up the elevator once again, they reached a level above level 10

"here we are!" Marianne said as the door slides open and revealed another high classed room where there was one big table in the middle "the Grand VIP room!"

"wooow!" Shirina and Osamu looks in amazement before an old chef greeted them

"welcome to the grand VIP room, dear guests" he greeted them with a smile and bowed

"dear, we have special guests" Marianne said before looking to Shirina and Osamu "may I introduce you to Pichurina Grand Restaurant's Head Chef, my Husband; Gaoru"

"nice to meet you" Shirina said as she and Osamu bowed to the elder man before a Raichu appeared

"Wah, Raichu!" Osamu exclaimed before taking out his Pokedex

**Raichu, the Mouse Pokémon and the evolved form of Pikachu. Raichu's tail functions as a ground and releases electricity into the surface, which keeps it from shocking itself.**

"so cute!" Shirina started petting Raichu as the Electric Pokemon smiled to the petting

"is he yours, Marianne-san?" Osamu asked as Marianne nodded

"I raised my adorable Raichu ever since he was just a small Pichu" Marianne said with a smile as she cuddles Raichu with loving scratches "now then, let's get you two some delicious meal!"

Two butlers came to Shirina's and Osamu's side as they take their bag before two waitresses pushed the two to the table

"woah!" Shirina and Osamu were sat by side on the table as waitress started to give them water, prepared their forks, spoons, and knifes

"what will you be having?" a Butler asked while having a small towel in hand

"um" Shirina said before a menu was given to them

"gah!" Osamu gawked as the prices of the meal were too expensive for them

"_Osamu…how much do you have on you?"_ Shirina whispered

"_barely enough for a drink!"_ Osamu whispered back

"don't be afraid of the prices, dearies" Marianne said taking a seat on the table "everything for you two are free!"

"eh? Why so?" Shirina and Osamu asked

"you two may not know it but me and my husband owe a great deal of gratitude to your father" Marianne said with a smile as Gaoru nodded in agreement

"really?" Osamu asked before a tv set was pushed in and a record player tape was set in it

The tv turns on as it revealed Ken getting dozens of reporters snapping pictures of him

"_**Ken-san! Now that you've become the Unova Champion Master! What will you do now!?"**_ a reporter asked to Ken

"_**well, let's see, got to visit back Kanto and go back to my hometown a bit for some peace time, then go back to Sinnoh to meet with Shirona again"**_ Ken replied with a smile "_**got to challenge her and the Elite Four again"**_

"_**anything else?"**_ the reporter asked again

"_**well, I've been wanting some Eterna Herb Tea, might as well visit back the Pichurina restaurant at Eterna City"**_ Ken replied

"_**Pichurina Restaurant? The one restaurant that has 10 branches all over Sinnoh?"**_ the reporter asked

"_**yeah, it is the best restaurant that gives everyone the best meal, I highly recommend for everyone to come"**_ Ken said with a thumbs up

The tv then turned off before it was pushed away by the butlers

"thanks to Ken-kun, our restaurant now has branches all over Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Unova, Kalos, and even Alola!" Marianne said with a smile as Shirina and Osamu hummed in amazement "it was like a dream come true! Many business men from all region came and offered to create branches of our restaurant!"

"and to repay the kindness, Ken-kun had given us, we obligately made the perfect dinner for him and your mother during their first date!" Gaoru said before he points to the side where there were many picture frames hanged up on the wall

In every picture frame, showed many people, but one was framed in gold and in the picture frame was a photo of Ken wearing a tuxedo with Shirona wearing a beautiful ocean blue dress, and the two seems to be having a romantic night dinner together

"to see such beautiful love! Oh dear! It reminds me so much of our first dinner together!" Marianne said while wiping away joyful tears from the corner of her eyes

"yes yes" Gaoru nodded in tears as he too knew how his wife felt

"i-I see" Shirina and Osamu said with a sweatdrop

"now! How about we prepare for you the greatest meal course that our restaurant has to offer?!" Marianne asked while clapping her hands

"the greatest meal courses?" Shirina and Osamu asked as Marianne and Gaoru nodded

"your Pokémon must join too!" Marianne said as the two looks to each other before shrugging their shoulders

"Golett, Steelix, Hitmonchan! Come out!" "Gible, Houndoom! You guys too!"

Shirina and Osamu called out their Pokémon as everyone appeared

"my! Hitmonchan and Houndoom! It's been long since I last saw you two!" Marianne announced as she petted Houndoom's head and patted Hitmonchan's head

The two nodded while letting out their agreeing cries

"looks like we got a big course to make" Gaoru said as he looks at Steelix before pulling up his sleeves "alright! I'm going to prepare the best meal for everyone!"

"break a leg, dear!" Marianne cheered as Gaoru went to the kitchen

While waiting for their meal to be prepare, Marianne chatted with Shirina and Osamu about their father's younger days

"really? Papa saved Raichu back then?" Osamu asked looking at Raichu who got a pat on the head by Marianne

"yes, your father's quick action saved my Raichu and I couldn't even express how much gratitude I have for him!" Marianne said with a smile "my endless gratitude for him still can't be repaid no matter how many times i treat him and your mother to our restaurant"

"then, is that the reason why Papa always get a discount at the Pichurina Restaurant back at Celestic Town?" Shirina asked as Marianne nodded

"that is a forever favor our restaurant will ever have for him, we wanted for him to always have a free meal with his family and friends as courtesy of us but he always declined saying "you can't drink a Shuckle berry juice without giving it berries first". Always grabbing a meal for free in our restaurant would always leave his tongue a bad aftertaste, that is why he settled on the special discount"

"that sounds just like Papa, alright" Osamu said with a laugh before seeing the kitchen door opening and Gaoru came back in while pushing a big metal cart with the help of six butlers

"now everyone! Feast your eyes on my great dishes!" Gaoru announced as the butlers open the metal covers and revealed shining delectable dishes from all range

"woooow!" Shirina and Osamu awed to see the amazing dishes

"that's my honey!" Marianne cheered

"for Hors-d'oeuvres, I present Nipnap OranMato berries!" Gaoru said as the waitresses placed plates that had sliced Oran berries and Tomato Berries with the adding of something that looks like crepes

Shirina and Osamu took a bite and instantly melted to the delicious flavors

"wow! It's like sweet and spicy at the same time!" Shirina exclaimed taking another bite as Osamu nodded in agreement

"next! For the Soup, it is Chilly Chilly Conged, made with the Snovern delicious berries and a cup of Miltank's milk" Gaoru said as the presented dish was given to Shirina and Osamu who took their spoon and takes a sip

"mmm! It's like I'm floating in a cloud of milk!" Osamu said as he let out a satisfied sigh

"I can't believe how tasty Miltank's milk is pair with Snovern's berries" Shirina said taking a bite of a mashed up Snovern berries

"there's still more to come!" Marianne announced as they presented each dish to Shirina and Osamu and their Pokémon and each dish was getting delicious than the last

* * *

Everyone enjoyed their meal as Shirina and Osamu eats in joy to the delicious flavors

"how is it? Our Combus Fried Rice?" Gaoru asked with a smile

"amazing!" Shirina said while taking another spoon of the said dish "the more I eat it, the more I want it!"

"and this Maril Float drink, is something else!" Osamu said taking a sip of a blue drink from a wine glass "this taste so good!"

"don't forget their Tropical Salada! This thing mixes so well with the Combus Friend Rice!" Shirina added in

Marianne and Gaoru smiled as to see them enjoying their meal

Hitmonchan and the others enjoyed their meal, as well as the Trainers and Pokémon, are having a wonderful dinner together

After finishing the Salad, Main Dish, and their drink, it was time for the final course; dessert

"I hope you still have room for dessert" Marianne said as Gaoru came out of the kitchen with the last course meal "this dessert is your mother's all-time favorite!"

Shirina and the others were excited to see what was for dessert as they waited with pure anxiousness

"I present to you the Ho-oh Rainbow Ice Cream!" Gaoru said as he presented a big parfait that had 7 colored of ice creams in it

"wooow!" Shirina and Osamu exclaimed in amazement to see the dish

The Waitress and the Butlers presented the same dish to their Pokémon as everyone looks at it

"each ice cream has a different flavor, try the red one first" Gaoru said as Shirina and Osamu took a spoon and scoop some of the red coloured ice cream and ate it

The taste was superb it was like having a Voltorb exploding in their mouths

"the red ice cream is made with Pecha Berry, Tomato Berry and a slice of Durian Berry, each complementing each other and creates an exploding flavor" Gaoru explained the dish as Shirina and Osamu tried each ice cream according to the color of the rainbow

"so good!" Shirina and Osamu exclaimed as they tried orange, yellow, green, blue, and purple as each ice cream tasted so good and it tasted even incredible once they combined them

"no wonder Mama likes it!" Shirina exclaimed as Osamu nodded in agreement "this parfait is so amazing!"

Marianne and Gaoru smiled as they watched the two eat with such joy

* * *

"thank you for the meal!" Shirina and Osamu exclaimed as they were full and so were their Pokemons "it was so good!"

"thank you very much" Gaoru said with a smile and bowed that was copied by the waitress and butlers

"I never felt so full" Osamu said patting his full stomach before seeing a waitress pouring a cup of tea and then sets it on the table "what's this?"

Shirina was given the same tea as the two looks at it

"this is Eterna Herb Tea, your father's favorite" Marianne explained as she had herself a cup "it is made with Combee Honey, and Miltank's Milk, the aroma and the flavor can soothe the mind and body and warm ourselves"

Shirina and Osamu takes their tea and took a sip

"haaaa~ so warm" the two said while letting out a relieved sigh

"I never felt so relax before" Shirina said

"me too" Osamu said in agreement

* * *

it was night time and the restaurant was closing at the moment

"thank you very much for the meal, Marianne-san, Gaoru-san" Shirina said as she and Osamu thanked them for the meal

"it is nothing, dearies." Marianne said "oh and take this as well!"

Marianne opened her purse as she takes out six strips of Special Pichurina Coupons and gave them to the two

"wah! Special Pichurina Coupons!" Osamu said getting three strips as so did Shirina

"this were meant for your father but I can tell that he would give them to you two" Marianne said

"thank you so much" Shirina and Osamu said with smiles

After thanking for the meal, Shirina and Osamu leaves the restaurant

"come again anytime, dearies!" Marianne exclaimed waving goodbye to the two with her husband doing the same

"we will!" Shirina and Osamu exclaimed while waving back

* * *

Entering the Pokémon Center, Shirina and Osamu went to their borrowed room to rest

"haaa~ the meal there are to die for!" Shirina said changing into her Pajamas

"yuph" Osamu agreed while brushing his teeth before spitting it on the sink and gargles his mouth with some water before spitting it again "but I feel like we're forgetting something"

"forgetting something?" Shirina asked before she started thinking and realized something "AAAH! WE FORGOT TO GO TO THE GYM!"

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	47. Chapter 47

"**talking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

The next day came as Shirina was making a run for the Eterna Gym

"wait! Neechan!" Osamu exclaimed while chasing after her sister with a piece of toast in his mouth

"hurry! Osamu!" Shirina exclaimed running to the direction of the Eterna Gym "I want to be the first challenger of the Gym for today!"

"can't you slow down?! The gym isn't going anywhere!" Osamu exclaimed

"but the Gym Leader might!" Shirina exclaimed as she turns around a corner and Osamu followed behind

"wait!" Osamu cried out as he wasn't a fast runner like his big sister

* * *

Running around a few directions, Shirina reached to the gym

"alright!" Shirina exclaimed running towards the door before slamming right into it "ooowwww"

She fell down with her face red from crashing into the door hard

Osamu came flying in with Darkrai as the Pitch Black Pokémon aid the young Coordinator

"thanks, Darkrai" Osamu thanked Darkrai before it went into the shadows

Osamu went to his big sister as she got back up while rubbing her swollen red face

"that's why Mama always said that you shouldn't run" Osamu said

"I know!" Shirina said before she went to the door and tried to open it but couldn't "oh, what now?!"

"there's a notice." Osamu said as a sign was put up on the door and it said "gone out for breakfast, won't be back till 9"

"but it's nine already!" Shirina exclaimed while in truth, her clock says 8.59 before it turned into 9 "see!"

"just because it said so, doesn't mean the gym leader comes back in time" Osamu said with a sigh

"aaaagggh! This is frustrating!" Shirina exclaimed before someone came to the gym

"oya? A challenger, I assume?" a voice spoke as Shirina and Osamu looks behind and was face to face with the Eterna Gym Leader, Natane herself "hello"

"yes!" "no way!" Shirina and Osamu exclaimed in surprise, Shirina was happy to get to meet the Gym Leader fast while Osamu was surprised that the Gym Leader came back in the right time

* * *

"hahahah, to think that the past repeated in an instant" Natane said with a laugh "first Ken now to his own kids, my god how old I've become"

"it's fine, Natane-san" Shirina said all excited about her gym match

"there's so many grass types here" Osamu said seeing so many Grass Pokemons in the gym

Entering in the gym, Shirina and Osamu watched as there were many grass Pokemon greeting them

"are they all your Pokemon, Natane-san?" Shirina asked as she saw Budew, Grottle, Cacnea, and even more

"some of them, yes. While some are from others who asked me to take care of" Natane replied before they reached to the gym's battle field "here we are"

"now then…" Natane went to her side of the field before facing Shirina who took her side of the field while Osamu went to the viewer stand to watch and cheer on Shirina's battle "… shall we begin?"

* * *

In Celestic Town, Ken was working hard in his farm as Golurk and Rhyperior helps him out

"that should do it" Ken said as he planted some seeds into the ground before covering them in dirt

Golurk and Rhyperior finished grinding the ground while Sunflora and Roserade where planting the seeds

"Blastoise, Swampert, ready?" Ken called out as Blastoise and Swampert approached the field and nodded "Hydro Pump"

Both Blastoise and Swampert fired their attacks into the air as the water rains down on the field and watered the field as well as nearby crops

"Magmortar" Ken called out as Magmortar steps in and raises its cannon up

The sun instantly shines as to Marmortar's Sunny Day

Ken smiles as he watched the field grow beautifully to his and Pokémon's hard work

"Ken! There's a call for you!" Shirona called out from the house as Ken wipes his sweat and went to the house

"alright!" Ken called back before looking back to Golurk and the others "rest up, you guys"

Golurk and the others nodded as they stopped doing farm work before resting down

* * *

Ken went into the house as he went to the video caller where Shirona was waiting

"who is it?" Ken asked as he stands beside her and looks to who was calling and it was Jun

After many years, Jun had become a very amazing trainer and an amazing Frontier Brains, he got the nickname Battle Maniac, for he loves to battle no matter what

"**hey, Ken! Long time no see!"** Jun greeted Ken with a grin

"Jun, long time no see" Ken greeted back "what's shaking?"

"**let's see, lots of trainers challenging in, lots of new Pokemons they bring, you know the usual"** Jun replied

"hahaha, I see. How are Kohei and the others?" Ken asked as Kohei as well became a Frontier Brain

As he spoke out Kohei's name, the man suddenly appeared out of nowhere behind Jun

"**I am here, you know, hehehehe"** Kohei said with a grin as Jun got surprised

"**Gaaaah! Stop doing that!"** Jun shouted at Kohei

"yo, Kohei" Ken greeted "I see that you're doing well"

"**yes, I am"** Kohei said adjusting his glasses "**and I heard from the Koduck that a certain someone's kids are off on their journey?"**

"**what do you mean?"** Jun asked

"he's saying about Shirina and Osamu, Jun-kun" Shirona said

"**what!? I demand a compensation, Ken! I demand a compensation for not telling me! pay up in 5 seconds! 4 seconds!"** Jun exclaimed out loud as Kohei closed his ears

"yes yes" Ken replied with a laugh "by the way, Jun, the reason you call?"

"**oh yeah, i almost forgot"** Jun said before he pressed some buttons on the caller and a picture appeared beside the video caller "**I think you two need to see this"**

Ken and Shirona looks at the picture as it were pictures of Team Rocket members in action

"**recently, these guys' actions are rising by the day. Officer Jenny been trying to catch some info but they got no luck"** Jun said

"this could mean something very bad" Shirona said as she knew what Team Rocket would do to capture Pokémon

"how recent was this?" Ken asked

"**a few weeks ago, recent activities showed that they been popping up in Eterna City"** Kohei said as he pressed a button on the video caller and showed the Sinnoh map where there were a lot of R symbols on some part of the map.

"isn't Eterna City…." Shirona said looking to Ken who instantly activates his Poketch and called Shirina and Osamu but the call didn't get picked up

"I can't reach them" Ken said "Jun, Kohei, keep an eye for more recent activities of Team Rocket, I'll be going"

"**oh hey!" **Jun exclaimed but Ken just went to the back

"Ken?" Shirona followed her husband as he takes his shirt and puts it on

"Eterna City is a few kms away from here," Ken replied before whistling as Golurk walks towards Ken "with Golurk, I can reach there in 3 hours or so"

"are you going alone?" Shirona asked "I'll go with you"

"no, you need to call in the authority, have them go to Eterna City" Ken told her before Rhyperior, Aerodactyl, Machamp, Alakazam, and Blastoise went to Ken and gets called back to their Pokeball "I'll go and handle the situation, follow in after getting a hold of the authority and the League"

"alright, be careful" Shirona said as Ken nodded before getting on Golurk's back

"Garchomp! You're in charge! Protect the farm with the others!" Ken's Garchomp nodded with a growl while being with Shirona's Garchomp

"help Shirina and Osamu" Shirona told Ken "we know what Team Rocket will do to make their plan go their way"

Ken nodded before Golurk flies up into the air and rockets away

* * *

In the Eterna Gym, Shirina was in a tough battle against Natane as she was down to Steelix while Natane still had her Roserade left

"Roserade! Drain Punch!" Natane exclaimed as Roserade jumps towards Steelix before punching one of its bouquet at Steelix

Steelix roared as the Drain Punch, takes its stamina and add itself to Roserade

"hang in there, Steelix! Flash Cannon!" Shirina exclaimed as Steelix charged up silver-colored energy in its jaw before firing it at Roserade

"jump!" Natane exclaimed as Roserade dodged the attack by jumping "now! Solar Beam!"

Roserade lifts its bouquet up as energy started to get charged

"now! Neechan! while it's still charging!" Osamu shouted as Shirina nodded

"Steelix! Iron Tail!" Shirina exclaimed as Steelix raises its tail up and it shines metallic before swinging it towards Roserade

"oh no!" Natane exclaimed as Roserade got hit by the Iron Tail and it was sent crashing to the ground "Roserade!"

The dust settled and revealed Roserade knocked out

"Roserade is unable to battle! Steelix wins!" the referee announced "the winner of this match is Shirina of Celestic Town!"

"alright!" Shirina exclaimed while raising up her fist

Steelix roared in victory as Osamu cheered for his big sister

"take a good rest" Natane said as she called back Roserade to its Pokeball "just like Ken"

Natane went to Shirina who was in the middle of a celebration with Osamu as she swings him around while ignoring his screaming plea

"congratulations" Natane said "you've beaten me"

She reached into her pocket as she takes out the Gym Badge

"you have earned the Forest Badge" Natane said as she gave the Gym Badge to Shirina

"thanks, Natane-san!" Shirina said before lifting up the badge "Forest Badge! Got'cha!"

"Yay!" Osamu cheered as Natane nodded with a smile before the lights suddenly turned off

"eh? What's going on?" Osamu asked as it was dark outside and the lights were off "a power out?"

"what's going on?" Natane said confused before they heard a loud explosion coming from outside

"an explosion!?" Shirina exclaimed

"follow me!" Natane said as she had an emergency flashlight in hand and started leading everyone out of the gym

* * *

Outside the gym, smoke was flying everywhere as people and Pokémon were in a panic

"what on earth!?" Natane exclaimed before another loud explosion rang out near the gym

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	48. Chapter 48

"**speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

Eterna City was under attack by Pokémon as explosions rang out everywhere

"I'll go and get Officer Jenny!" the referee said before she runs to find the officer

More explosions rang out as fire started to appear everywhere in the city

"what's going on!?" Osamu exclaimed before he sees a flock of Golbats above "look! There's some Golbats there!"

"Golbat?" Shirina said in confuse before looking in surprise as the Golbats were attacking the town

"they're attacking the town?!" Natane said in surprise before a big flock soon appeared near them "look out!"

The Golbats started firing Shadow Ball as Natane and the others jumps away

Soon groups of Team Rocket appeared as they were accompanied by Houndour, and Mighteyena

"they're Team Rocket!" Osamu exclaimed knowing the recognizable outfit

"these jerks again!?" Shirina exclaimed

"attack!" one team rocket member exclaimed as the Houndour and Mighteyena went on the attack

"get away!" Natane exclaimed as she jumps away from a Shadow Ball and so did Shirina and Osamu

"if it's a fight they want, it's a fight they'll get!" Shirina exclaimed before throwing out a Pokeball and Steelix appeared "Iron Tail!"

Steelix roared before slamming its Iron Tail at the group of Mighteyena and sends them flying

"Flamethrower!" one team rocket member shouted as the Houndours fired their Flamethrowers at Steelix

"this is bad! Steelix is still tired after the Gym Battle!" Osamu exclaimed as the Flamethrower hits Steelix and caused the Iron Snake Pokémon to roar out in pain

"Steelix!" Shirina exclaimed as Steelix fell down and was knocked out from the flamethrower

Shirina called back Steelix to its Pokeball as she had no Pokémon in condition to battle

"Air Cutter!" team rocket shouted as the Golbat started firing wind attacks at everyone

the attacks hit the ground and caused an explosion that nearly blew everyone away

"aaah!" Natane and the others screamed as they were blown back a bit

"capture them!" one team rocket exclaimed as some others started to approach Natane and the others in intent to capture them

"I won't let you!" Shirina exclaimed as she got back up facing them "anyone you lay a single finger on my little brother. I'll beat you to a purple dead pulp!"

Team rocket merely snickered because she was a girl and they didn't take her seriously before they approached her and the others

Shirina readied her fists as she was ready to pummel them before a beam of dark rings came flying out of nowhere and hits Team Rocket

"guuuaaaah!" they shouted out as some were sent flying away

"just now.." Natane looks at the attack before looking up and sees Darkrai standing on top of a lamp post and had just fired the attack "Darkrai?!"

"Darkrai!" Shirina and Osamu exclaimed as the Pitch Black Pokémon flied down and faced Team Rocket

"alright!" Shirina exclaimed "Darkrai! Freeze these jerks with Ice Beam!"

A ball of blue energy formed around in Darkrai's hands before it fired the Ice Beam at Team Rocket and instantly freezes them with their Pokémon in ice

"p-powerful!" Natane said as she watched how in a matter of seconds, all team rocket members were frozen in ice "so this is Ken's Darkrai, huh?"

Explosions rang out as the city was still burning

"we have to stop the fire!" Osamu said as Natane nodded

"but this fire is large, and there are still some Team Rocket members left running around, how are we?" Natane said before something big jets above them

"that!" she saw above as it was something big and fast

"Papa!" Shirina and Osamu exclaimed as in the sky was Ken and Golurk

"Aerodactyl! Clear the skies!" Ken called out Aerodactyl as the Fossil Pokémon roared before flying towards the flock of Golbats while spewing Flamethrower at them

"all of you! go!" Ken threw out Pokeballs into the air as Rhyperior, Machamp, Alakazam and Blastoise appeared "take out the fire and save everyone!"

Ken's Pokémon nodded as everyone went to work

Machamp destroyed a nearby Fire Hydrant as the water burst out before Alakazam's eyes glowed as it uses its Psychic and the water instantly bended towards a burning building

Blastoise fires its Hydro Pump from its two cannons as it puts out the fire around the trees and some buildings

Rhyperior breaks open a door and smoke flied out before people and Pokémon came running out

Everyone was doing their best to control the fire before the firemen came to help

Golurk landed down as Ken got off its back

"PAPA!" Shirina and Osamu called out to their father while running towards him with Natane following behind

"Shirina! Osamu!" Ken smiles to his kids before getting into a hug "I'm glad that you two are alright"

"why are you here, Papa?" "yeah?" Shirina and Osamu asked

"I'll explain later, right now we've got to save the city" Ken said as they nodded before he turns his attention to Natane

"Natane, do you have any Pokémon that can use Rain Dance?" Ken asked as Natane nodded

"Ludicolo!" Natane threw out a Pokeball as Ludicolo appeared

"wow! It's a Ludicolo" Osamu said as Shirina takes out her Pokedex and scans Ludicolo for its data

**Ludicolo, the Carefree Pokémon. When Ludicolo listens to happy music, its power grows stronger, and it just has to dance.**

"alright" Ken said nodding "Blastoise! Rain Dance!"

"Ludicolo, you too!" Natane said as Ludicolo nodded

Both Water types slammed their feet to the ground and then another before dark clouds formed above the sky

Drops of rains soon fall as rain had begun

The fire soon started to get controlled as it soon decreased and was put out

"we did it! The city is saved!" Shirina and Osamu cheered in the rain

"no, we're not out yet" Natane said as Team Rocket grunts soon appeared in a large group "there still them"

The rain dance soon stopped as everyone looks at the large group

"let's beat these guys to a pulp!" Shirina said raising her fist

"yeah!" Osamu agreed as he calls out Gible and Houndoom

"no" Ken said stepping forward as his Pokémon went to his side "you guys done enough, let me and the others handle this"

Ken takes out a Pokeball from his pocket as he pressed the tip and enlarge it

"this guy been meaning to get some action after a while!" Ken said before he throws out the Pokeball into the air "come on out! Tyrantrum!"

From the Pokeball came out a T-rex like Pokémon as its size was giant

Tyrantrum opens its eyes before it let out a mighty roar at team rocket

"so big!" "so cool!" Shirina and Osamu exclaimed as they had never seen such a large Pokemon beside Steelix and Golurk

"everyone, ready?" Ken asked as his Pokémon readied themselves "charge!"

Golurk jets towards Team Rocket as the Automaton Pokémon led the charge with Tyrantrum and the others following behind

A giant explosion blew out as Team Rocket grunts flied around everywhere

* * *

Morning had come as Officer Jenny and the police squad arrived

they were now arresting the Team Rocket grunts as they were taken away in cuffs

"Mama!" Shirina and Osamu exclaimed as Shirona came with officer Jenny

"I'm so glad that you two are alright" Shirona said before hugging her kids "you two didn't get hurt, right?"

To her reply, they shook their head with a smile

Shirona smiled back before hugging them again

Ken was talking with Natane before Officer Jenny came to them

"we apprehended all members of Team Rocket" Officer Jenny said while saluting

"good, were you able to find out what were their plan?" Ken asked but officer Jenny shook their head

"we tried, but not one of them is speaking a word" Officer Jenny replied

"I see" Ken said sighing before getting an idea "wait a second"

Ken went to one of the grunts as he was being taken away

"I need to talk to this guy for a minute" Ken said as he pushed the guy down to the street "alright pal, you're going to tell me everything you know"

"heh! You don't scare me!" the grunt exclaimed with a cocky grin

"I see, if that's how you're going to play" Ken said before calling out Tyrantrum "then let's play"

Tyrantrum looks down on the grunt as it growled at him

"Scary Face" Ken said as Tyrantrum let out a loud roar at the grunt and it soon glared hard at the grunt

"eeeekkk!" the grunt screamed like a little girl as he was cowering to Ken and Tyrantrum

"my my" Shirona said with a smile as this was how Ken was with Team Rocket

"cool!" Shirina said while Osamu sweatdropped

"how is that cool?" Osamu asked

"do you still want to play this game?" Ken asked as Tyrantrum's jaws burst into flames because of it using Fire Fang

"y-y-y-y-yes!" the grunt screamed

"good" Ken said crossing his arms

* * *

Officer Jenny takes away the grunt who seems like he was haunted by thousands of Gengars as Ken got the information by him

"so? What did he say?" Shirona asked Ken

"this whole attack was a distraction; their real aim was the Adamant Orb that was in display at the Eterna Historical Museum" Ken said

"the Adamant Orb? Are they planning to do what they failed years ago?" Shirona asked

"possible" Ken said before he got a call on his Poketch

He answered the call as it was Jun and Kohei

"_**Ken, we got a problem"**_Jun said "_**I got a call from Suzuna-san, she said that the Luxurious Orb in Snowpoint Research Lab had been stolen"**_

"what?" Ken said as Shirona looks to the conversation "was it Team Rocket?"

"_**yeah, they did some major damage to the city"**_ Jun said as he pressed a button and a picture of Snowpoint city in flames were shown

"how horrible!" Shirona said looking at the picture

"were there anyone hurt?!" Ken said

"_**no, every person and Pokémon had been evacuated just in time."**_ Kohei said adjusting his glasses "_**they're safe, Ken"**_

Ken sighed in relief before he got another call on his Poketch

"hang on" Ken said as he pressed some button and made the video call two way

The second call got picked up and it was Naoshi

"_**this is…..we're…..assistance!...Alamos…..attack…request…we're"**_ Naoshi called out in the call as it was static and they couldn't hear him well

"_**hey! Hey! Hey! What's going on!?"**_ Jun exclaimed as he could hear explosions in the background of Naoshi's call

"_**boost the signal!"**_ Kohei said as he pressed some buttons and increased the volume

"_**need…assistance!...we're…numbers!...too large!"**_ Naoshi called out before the call got hanged up when a loud explosion was heard and the screen turned dark

"_**what on earth?"**_ Kohei said adjusting his glasses

"Alamos Town?" Ken said before squinting his eyes "Jun, Kohei, get to Alamos town, and stop Team Rocket"

"_**got it, what about you?"**_ Jun said nodding with Kohei

"I'll catch up with Golurk and the others" Ken said "right now, focus on saving Alamos Town"

"_**understood, we meet you there"**_ Kohei said before Jun hanged up the call

"Alamos Town…why there?" Shirona said

"I don't know, but they need to be stop" Ken said before calling out Golurk

"Papa? You're going already?" Shirina asked with Osamu beside her

"sorry, but Naoshi is in trouble" Ken said

"Naoshi-san is!?" Osamu exclaimed "can we help?!"

"no, this is too dangerous for you two. Stay here with your mother" Ken said getting on Golurk's back

"come on! We're not kids anymore!" Shirina exclaimed

"listen to your father, Shirina" Shirona told her daughter

"tch" Shirina puffs her cheeks as she couldn't defy her mother

"Shirina" Ken called out as Shirina looks to Ken "congrats on winning your second badge. You're really getting stronger by the day"

Ken smiled to his daughter before Golurk flies away

Shirina looks to her father before smiling a bit as to hear his praise

"bye!" Osamu waved his father goodbye as so did Shirona

"now then" Shirona said looking to her kids "what do you say if we go to the Pichurina Restaurant to congratulate Shirina's second badge?"

"yeah!" Shirina and Osamu cheered as they were hungry already

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	49. Chapter 49

"**speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

After saving Eterna City from the invasion of Team Rocket, Ken had set out to Alamos town where Naoshi had sent the distress call

Right now, he is on his way riding on Golurk's back

Golurk rockets towards the direction of Alamos town as it was a 3 hours trip to there

Ken activates his Poketch as he dialed on Jun's number

After a few rings, Jun picked up and, in the background, looks like a warzone

"_**KEN! WHERE ARE YOU!? WE'RE GETTING PUMMELED HERE!"**_ Jun exclaimed before a loud explosion was heard "_**Empoleon! Hyper Beam!"**_

"give me the quick situation. How many?" Ken said

"_**probably a hundred or so!"**_ Jun exclaimed before more explosions rang out "_**we're barely able to fend them ourselves here! Kohei! Behind you!"**_

"I got it! I'm heading there as fast as I can!" Ken said

"_**hurry! If you're late I'm going to demand a big compensation!"**_ Jun exclaimed before hanging up the call

"Golurk, we have to hurry!" Ken said as Golurk nodded before flying even faster

* * *

At Eterna City, Shirona and her kids were at the Pichurina Restaurant as they were given a big service by Marianne and her husband

"Itaddakimasu!" they said their prayer before eating

"thank you so much for your hospitality once again, Marianne-san" Shirona thanked the owner as she shook her head

"it's fine, Shirona-chan" Marianne said before frowning a bit "but it's such a pity that Ken-kun couldn't join. We have yet to repay our gratitude to him"

"I'm sure he would just say "it's nothing" as usual" Shirona said "and just reject a free given meal"

"hohoho, you sure know Ken so much, Shirona-chan" Marianne said with a smile

"I'm his wife, after all" Shirona said with a smile before getting a call on her Poketch "excuse me"

She answered the call as a hologram of Goyo appeared

"**good day, Shirona-san"** Goyo greeted her

"Goyo, what brings you to call?" Shirona asked

"_**grave news, I must say"**_ Goyo said as a picture of Veilstone city appeared "_**I was passing by Veilstone city when I heard from Officer Jenny that a few of the town's exhibited meteorites are missing"**_

"the meteors?" Shirona said "strange"

"_**yes, highly unusual. I wanted to tell Ken about this, but his Poketch isn't answering"**_ Goyo said

"Ken is heading to Alamos town, he received a distress call from Naoshi as the town was under attack by Team Rocket" Shirona said

"_**my lord"**_ Goyo said "_**Oba and Kikuno are near Alamos town, I shall contact them and ask them to aid Ken"**_

"please" Shirona said before Goyo nodded and hanged up the call

"trouble perhaps?" Marianne asked as Shirona nodded

"yes, highly unusual activities of Team Rocket" Shirona said before hearing burps from Shirina and Osamu as the two were full

"thanks for the meal" they said as their Pokémon were full as well

Marianne giggles while Shirona sighs with a smile

* * *

In Alamos Town

The entire place was like a battlefield as explosions rang out everywhere

Kohei, Jun, and Naoshi were hiding behind a building as their Pokémon were battling Team Rocket and their Pokémon

"man this is tough!" Jun exclaimed before hiding back as a Shadow Ball came flying and nearly hits him "where the hell is Ken!?"

"Dusknoir, Shadow Punch!" Kohei exclaimed as his Ghost Pokémon went on the attack against Team Rocket's Pokémon "be patient! The distance between Eterna City and Alamos Town is nearly a day of walking! Even riding on Golurk will take some time to get here!"

An explosion rang out as the three shielded themselves from the blast

"I'm very sorry to drag you all into this" Naoshi said as his Kricketune was in the battlefield "I believed that I was capable enough to handle this but I'm wrong. Forgive me"

"don't be sorry! We're friends! We stick for each other" Jun exclaimed before his Empoleon got hit by a Hyper Beam "Empoleon!"

"Dusknoir! Defend Empoleon!" Kohei exclaimed

"you too! Kricketune!" Naoshi exclaimed

Dusknoir and Kricketune got in front of Empoleon before they were blasted away by a combined Shadow Ball and Hyper Beam attack alongside Energy Balls

The three Pokemons cried out in pain as they were blasted away

"Empoleon!" "Kricketune!" "Dusknoir!" Kohei and the others exclaimed as their Pokémon were defeated

"return!" they called back their Pokemon before hiding back behind the building

"I'm all out! Kohei!" Jun exclaimed as he had no available Pokémon left for battle

"I as well" Kohei replied adjusting his glasses

"it would seem that this is the end" Kohei said seeing the coming army of Team Rocket Grunts and their Pokémon "it was an honor fighting alongside you two"

"the honor is all ours" Kohei replied with a smile

"but if we're going down! We're going down swinging!" Jun exclaimed as he and the others stood face to face with the army "come and get some!"

Team rocket grunts snickered to them as they outnumber them a hundred to three

"Shadow Punch!" someone shouted out before a Shadow Punch came flying from above and hits Team Rocket grunts, sending some flying

"he came on time!" Jun exclaimed as up in the sky was Ken and Golurk

"everyone! Help them out!" Ken shouted as he threw out all Pokeballs on him and called out his team

Golurk landed down as Ken jumps off its back

"sorry, we're late" Ken said before facing the army as they were now facing with a Champion Master "Golurk! Everyone! Charged!"

Golurk slams its fists together before charging at Team Rocket's army with the others following

A giant explosion soon blew out as team rocket grunts were sent flying by it

* * *

After getting a meal at Pichurina Restaurant, Shirona and her kids went to the Pokémon Center to get Shirina's Pokemon full healed

"your Pokemons are full healed. Have a nice day" Nurse Joy said as she gave Shirina her Pokémon's Pokeball back

"thanks, Nurse Joy" Shirina said as she takes back her Pokeballs before heading to the video call center where Shirona and Osamu were at

"it won't connect" Osamu said as they were trying to call Ken but it wasn't connecting

"let me try" Shirona said as she dialed the number again and the call instantly got connected "Ken!"

"_**sorry for the delay,"**_ Ken said with a smile "_**had to clean up some mess a minute back"**_

"is Alamos town alright, Papa?" Osamu asked

"_**yeah, the town and everyone in it are safe"**_ Ken replied to his son "_**don't worry"**_

"Papa!" Shirina came in as she looks at the screen "are you alright?"

"_**I'm fine, Shirina."**_ Ken replied to her before looking to Officer Jenny who came behind him

"_**Ken-san, we rounded up all Team Rocket members" **_The voice of Officer Jenny was heard as Ken nodded

"_**alright, thank you"**_ Ken replied as officer Jenny went away "_**so, now that the town is safe, me and Kohei with the others are going to do some search on why did Team Rocket attack in the first place"**_

"aren't they just after the Pokemons like they usually do?" Shirina asked

"_**maybe, but launching a full scale army just to catch Pokemons in the town? That's highly unlikely"**_

"be careful, Ken. This is Team Rocket we're talking about. We don't know what plans they had made" Shirona said "I feel worried"

"_**yeah, I know"**_ Ken said "_**I'll head back home later, see you there"**_

Shirona nodded "be safe"

"_**I will"**_ Ken replied before the call was hanged up

"a full scale army and attack on a town, are they planning to make a war or something?" Shirina said guessing

"maybe they're after something in Alamos Town" Osamu said "but there's isn't anything valuable to take there…"

"maybe…" Shirona said rubbing her chin as she thinks "….the third orb?"

"Mama?" Shirina and Osamu looks to their mother

"it's nothing" Shirona said with a smile "come on, let's meet Natane"

* * *

After the phone call with his family. Ken was walking around in Alamos Town as police officers arrested every single member of Team Rocket

"hey! Ken! Over here!" Oba exclaimed as he was with Kohei, Jun, Naoshi, and Kikuno

"what is it?" Ken asked going to them "did you find something?"

"yeah" Jun said as Kohei handed Ken a tablet

"we think that we found what they were doing here" Kohei said as the tablet showed the image of Alamos Town in 3D but dots were showing under the town several feet underground

"they might be looking for something that is buried in the town itself" Kikuno added "but we don't know what it is"

"did they set up a base here?" Ken asked looking at the tablet as Naoshi nodded in reply

"follow me" Naoshi said as he leads the way

* * *

Naoshi led them to a giant tent set up in the middle of the town as Police officers were clearing the area

Going into the tent, Ken and the others find large amount of mining and drilling tools

"these are some heavy equipment" Jun said "what were they digging out?"

Kohei saw a nearby computer station as he went to it

He adjusted his glasses as he started typing keys on the board

"Everyone, take a look at this" Kohei called out as everyone went behind him and sees some sort of photo of a stone tablet that showed the picture of Palkia, Dialga, and Giratina with the addition of three circular gem stones near them

"this is…" Ken said looking at the photo as his eyes scan the writings "this is very old…some of the letters aren't even translatable"

"see what they have on their database about this" Ken told Kohei who nodded and started typing more keys

Three photos of stone tablets appeared as each one had Palkia, Dialga, and Giratina in them before one more photo appeared and it showed the picture of Arceus

"they have the translation of the tablets in here" Kohei said pressing a key as a script appeared

"the Ruler of Time and the Ruler of Space…both creates the world of magical creatures and human….the Banished Reverse Ruler resides in the world unlike ours to sustain it…" Ken reads the words as each words were translated from each of the stone tablets "…the being born in the stars…gave birth to the three rulers which balance our world….time….space….and the reverse….three elements that balance the world in the Eternal Cycle"

"what is this all about? Ruler of time? Space? Reverse?" Jun said looking confused "I don't get a single thing about this"

"wait, there's more" Kohei said typing more keys before a photo of stone tablet appeared as it shows a door with three gems imbedded to it

"this is…the same one from back then" Ken said

"back then?" Naoshi asked

"8 years ago, Karashina-san had a photo of this stone tablet…it showed the description of the Tri-gate of Arceus" Ken said

"the Tri Gate of Arceus" Kohei asked looking at Ken "what is that?"

"Karashina-san theorized it being a gateway that leads to a world that cannot be reached from ours…the dimension of where one legendary Pokémon resides" Ken said "the Alpha Pokémon, Arceus"

"the Alpha Pokémon….Arceus?" Oba said looking at the stone tablet "so, Team Rocket were trying to find this gate in Alamos?"

"possible" Ken said pointing at the three gems on the photo "Karashina-san said that in order to find the gate, you need the three orbs; the Luxurious Orb, the Adamant Orb, and finally the Griseous orb"

"I know about the first two, but what's this Griseous Orb?" Jun asked "never heard of it"

"I heard about it, it's an orb that strengthen the power of one of the three legendary Pokémon of Sinnoh; the ruler of the Reverse World, Giratina" Kohei said adjusting his glasses "but it's merely a legend, is it not?"

"that's what we thought of the Adamant orb and the Luxurious Orb" Ken said before looking at the photo

"once the three orbs are in a close proximity, they will reveal the location of the gate in the shine of light" Ken added in "Naoshi, when Team Rocket invaded, did they have all orbs with them?"

"I do not know, they suddenly attacked out of nowhere and forces us away from this location" Naoshi replied

"then the Tri Gate of Arceus couldn't be buried here" Ken said

"why so?" Oba asked

"because, if it was buried here, the gate would've opened and the entire town would be obliterated..in Karashina-san's many theories" Ken said as everyone sweat dropped "but, mainly. the three orbs will create a path of light that will show the location of the gate, if there wasn't any light than the gate couldn't be here"

"then what were they trying to dig up in the town" Kikuno asked

"only one way to find out" Ken said pointing to an elevator near them

* * *

Shirona and her kids with Natane were at the battlefield behind the Pokémon Center

Shirina had challenged her mother in a Pokémon battle as she wanted to test how strong she is now

"does one on one sounds good?" Shirona asked her daughter who nodded

"yeah! And I'm going to win!" Shirina replied all pumped up

"my, she is very unlike her own mother" Natane said watching the battle

"she mostly like our Papa" Osamu said with an awkward smile

"well then, Lucario!" Shirona called out the Aura Pokémon as it appeared on the field

"eh!? Why Lucario! I wanted to fight Garchomp!" Shirina exclaimed

"Garchomp and the others are still back at the farm, they need to stand guard on it" Shirona said

Shirina pouted before taking out a Pokeball

"Steelix!" Shirina called out the Iron Snake Pokémon as it roared

"so this is your Steelix, huh?" Shirona said with a smile "you can take the first move, Shirina"

"alright! Iron Tail!" Shirina exclaimed as Steelix roared before slamming its tail at Lucario

"Force Palm" Shirona said as Lucario held its paw back before sending a powerful fist attack at the incoming Iron Tail which caused it to fly back

"cool!" Osamu exclaimed seeing the counter move, his mother and Lucario just did

"Bone Rush" Shirona said as Lucario formed an energy stick in its grasp before dashing towards Steelix

"Flash Cannon! Now!" Shirina exclaimed as Steelix charged up silver energy in its jaw before firing it at Lucario

Shirona smiles as she knew the predicted attack "jump!"

Lucario slams the bone rush to the ground before using it as a pole to jump high up and dodge the Flash Cannon

"what!?" Shirina and Steelix looks in surprise

"Aura Sphere!" Shirona exclaimed as Lucario charged up the blue energy sphere and fires it at Steelix

"dodge! Steelix!" Shirina shouted but the attack hits its target

Steelix roared out in pain from the direct attack as it was powerful

"Dynamic Punch" Shirona said next as Lucario came flying towards Steelix before firing the Dynamic Punch straight at its head

"Steelix!" Shirina exclaimed as Steelix came crashing down to the ground, knocked out

"looks like your mother hasn't lost her edge" Natane said as she and Osamu went to the battlefield

"thanks Steelix, get some rest" Shirina said as Steelix growls a bit before getting called back to its Pokeball

"powerful attack, Steelix had but lack of imagination can lead to downfall, Shirina" Shirona said approaching her daughter with Lucario

"buuu, Steelix is a hardhead Pokémon after all" Shirina said puffing her cheeks "I would've won if Steelix was a bit faster"

"never blame your Pokémon" Natane said approaching Shirina and giving her a hand "if there was something to blame, that would be your own skills. Pokémon evolve as well as human, that's how Gym Leaders become Gym Leaders and Champions become champions"

"trust in your skills and in your Pokémon…that's how Ken battles" Shirona said "he trusts Golurk and his Pokémon..that's how he became very strong"

"believing in them" Shirina said before taking out a Pokeball "Mama, one more time"

"fine" Shirona said with a smile "this time, show me what you truly can do"

Both went to their sides of the field as Lucario readied itself for battle

"yeah" Shirina said calling out Hitmonchan "Hitmonchan, I'm counting on you"

Hitmonchan nodded before looking at Lucario as the two Fighting Type readied against each other

"ready when you are!" Shirona said as Lucario growls

"we're ready!" Shirina exclaimed as Hitmonchan did some shadow boxing

"go! Mama! Neechan!" Osamu cheered as he watched the rematch with Natane

"let's go!" Shirina exclaimed as Hitmonchan dashed towards Lucario who did the same

* * *

Ken and the others were in an underground tunnel as they were heading further in

"this is way too weird" Oba said holding a flashlight "we've been here for 30 minutes but there's nothing but rocks"

"I wouldn't say so" Kikuno said as she pointed forward where there was a mining site that was lighted and there was a giant drill near it

"let's investigate" Ken said walking towards the site with the others

Everyone started to investigate the site as they were trying to find any clues that were left by Team Rocket

"we got nothing" Oba said with Kikuno "no tablets, no ancient texts, no nothing"

"we got nothing too" Jun said with Kohei beside him "I guess they hit nothing here"

"everyone" Naoshi called out as he and Ken were at the wall in front of the giant drill "I believe we all have to see this"

Jun and the others went to them as they see Ken in front of a nearly crippled stone tablet

"look here" Ken said pointing a rectangle diamond shaped hole as it was hollow "they found something here"

"if it's not the gate of Arceus…." Oba said looking at the hole in the wall as Ken looks to them

"alert the whole Sinnoh Region," Ken said "Team Rocket is planning something dangerous"

* * *

**that's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	50. Chapter 50

"**speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

Shirina and Osamu were back on their journey after bidding goodbye to their mother and Natane in Eterna City

Now they were heading for Hearthome City for Shirina's next gym battle and Osamu's contest

"hmmm" Osamu hummed as he was holding a pamphlet that was given to him by Natane "Natane-san said that we have to be careful of a pokemon poachers…but in this place? This doesn't sound right"

"don't worry, Oneechan is with you, anyone tries to bully you, I'll kick them to the curve" Shirina said pushing their bike

"I'm kinda worried of that" Osamu said sweatdropping

But as nature have it, a rain poured down out of nowhere

"where did this rain came from!?" Shirina exclaimed pushing their bike while trying to find cover

"don't ask me!" Osamu said shielding his head from the rain

They run around the forest before they find a nearby cave for shelter

"this rain came out of nowhere!" Shirina said while drying her hair

"Houndoom" Osamu called out Houndoom as he place down a pile of wood "fire, please"

Houndoom barked before spewing out a flamethrower at the pile of wood and instantly made a campfire

"this rain doesn't seem like it's going to let up" Osamu said looking at the dark clouds above "looks like we have to wait it out"

"this is going to be a boring waiting game" Shirina said sitting down before reaching for her bag and takes out a chocolate bar "what are we supposed to do till the rain goes away?

"don't ask me" Osamu said before hearing a loud thunder "YIKES!"

"I guess this isn't just a normal rain" Shirina said taking a bite out of her chocolate bar before hearing something coming from inside the cave "what was that?

"what was what?" Osamu asked

"there's a sound coming from inside the cave" Shirina said standing up "let's take a look"

They ventured into the cave and find a small opening with dozens of Pokemon in it

"wow! There's so many!" Osamu exclaimed seeing so many Pokémon in one spot

"they must've gathered here to cover from the rain" Shirina said looking around as she saw Starly, Geodude, Graveler, Altaria, Swablu, and Zizagoon in the cave, gathered up

Osamu looks at them before noticing that everyone was looking afraid

"Neechan, they look terrified" Osamu said as Shirina looks at every single Pokémon in the cave and sees her little brother's point

"but of what?" Shirina asked before the cave suddenly rumbled and something loud was heard coming from the entrance

"what was that just now!?" Osamu exclaimed surprised

"it came from outside!" Shirina said "stay here!"

"ah! Neechan!" Osamu exclaimed

* * *

Shirina went to the entrance as she runs towards it and finds a Metang crashing around

"a Metang!?" Shirina exclaimed as the Metang crashes around the place

"Neechan!" Osamu and Houndoom came running to her as they saw the Metang "wah! A Metang!"

"not the time to be amazed!" Shirina exclaimed "since a Metang is a Steel Type, then a fire Type will be a best advantage against it! Houndoom!"

Houndoom barked as it steps forward

"hey! Houndoom is my Pokémon!" Osamu exclaimed

"Flamethrower!" Shirina exclaimed as Houndoom fires its Flamethrower at Metang

Metang saw the attack as its eyes glowed blue and the Flamethrower froze in spot

"P-Psychic!?" Shirina exclaimed

"the Pokedex said that Metang is part Psychic type!" Osamu exclaimed looking at his Pokedex

"eeeh!?" Shirina shouted before the Flamethrower came flying back

Shirina and Osamu dodged the reflected attack before they called out Hitmonchan

"Steelix too!" Shirina said reaching for Steelix's Pokeball

"no, Neechan! if you bring out Steelix in a closed space like this!" Osamu exclaimed as he imagines the cave collapsing on top of them "WE'LL BE BURRIED HERE!"

"if Steelix can't…oh yeah! Darkrai!" Shirina exclaimed as Darkrai appeared out of the shadows and faces Metang

Metang floated in front of them before another Metang appeared but this one was white colored

"another one came in! but this one is a Shiny one!" Osamu exclaimed

"they must be together" Shirina said

The two Metang docked their arms beside before jetting towards Darkrai and the others

"here comes Meteor Mash!" Osamu exclaimed

"that's nothing! Darkrai! Shadow Claw! Hitmonchan! Dynamic Punch!" Shirina exclaimed as the two went on the attack

The four Pokémon clashed their attack before a powerful explosion blew them away from each other

"they're strong!" Shirina said

The two Metangs docked their hands by their side before dashing towards Darkrai and Hitmonchan in an energy field of silver

"this time it's Iron Head!" Osamu exclaimed

"Hitmonchan! Aura Sphere! Darkrai! Dark Pulse!" Shirina shouted as Hitmonchan and Darkrai gathered up their energy into their hands before firing their attacks at Metangs

The combined attack hits their target as the two Metangs were sent flying back before they got back up

"talk about relentless" Shirina said "Osamu, Darkrai and Hitmonchan will attack first, you and Houndoom will deal the finishing blow!"

"ok!" Osamu said

"Darkrai! Ice Beam! Hitmonchan! Thunder Punch!" Shirina shouted as Darkrai fired the ice beam while Hitmonchan dashed towards Metang with the thunder punch readied

Both Metangs place their fists together before firing a rainbow colored beam

Hitmonchan got hit by the Signal Beam as the Punching Pokémon crashed down to the ground but the Ice Beam hits the shiny colored Metang and froze it

"Hitmonchan!" Shirina exclaimed as Hitmonchan got back up but its eyes were red

Hitmonchan looks around as it sees double of everything. It looks to Darkrai and saw it as an enemy before attacking it with Thunder Punch

Darkrai dodged the attack as Hitmonchan keeps on attacking Darkrai

"what!?" Shirina exclaimed "Hitmonchan! What are you doing!?"

"it's Signal Beam! It confuses it's opponent!" Osamu exclaimed

Hitmonchan sends its Thunder Punch at Darkrai as the attack hits and sends Darkrai crashing to the side

"Hitmonchan!" Shirina exclaimed

"Darkrai! Use Nightmare! Quick!" Osamu exclaimed as Darkrai threw a black sphere at Hitmonchan and it instantly fell down asleep

"Osamu, what did you!?" Shirina exclaimed

"it was the only way to stop Hitmonchan!" Osamu said

The Shiny Metang got freed from its ice prison as it looks at Shirina and Osamu with the other Metang

"looks like their angry" Osamu said

"but no way we're going to lose!" Shirina said "that's it! Let's catch these two!"

"eh?" Osamu said looking to his big sister

"think about it! Their strong! And there's one for each of us!" Shirina said as Osamu sweatdrops "you get the normal one, I want the shiny one!"

"what's wrong with her?" Osamu muttered out with a sigh

The two Metangs jets towards them as they had their Meteor Mash readied

"alright! Osamu call out Gible and have it use its Dig!" Shirina said as she called out Golett while returning Hitmonchan back to its Pokeball

"y-yeah!" Osamu said as he calls out Gible "Gible, Dig!"

Gible jumps into the ground as it made a hole

"Golett! Gyro Ball! Darkrai! Dark Pulse!" Shirina shouted as the two Pokemons went on the attack

Golett clashed against the Shiny Metang while Darkrai fired the Dark Pulse at the other Metang

"now!" Shirina exclaimed as Gible came jumping out of the ground and rams itself, under the Shiny Metang underside

"Houndoom! Overheat!" Osamu exclaimed as Houndoom howls before firing a torrent of flames at Metangs

Gible jumps away before the Overheat hits the two Metangs and sends them crashing to the ground

"now!" Shirina exclaimed as she grabs a Pokeball

"wait!" Osamu exclaimed rummaging his bag for a Pokeball

The two Metangs got up before two Pokeballs came flying towards them and hits them

The Pokeballs opened before the two Metangs got capture into the Pokeballs

The two balls dropped to the ground before they started shaking and shaking

One clicks as it was a successful catch but the other burst open and the Shiny Metang came out

"damnit! It was so close!" Shirina exclaimed

The Shiny Metang looks at the two before escaping out of the cave's entrance

"wait!" Shirina exclaimed running after the Shiny Metang

"Neechan!" Osamu chased after his big sister as he grabs the already caught Metang in its Pokeball before going after his big sister

They ran out the cave as the rain had stopped and the sun was shining

"wait right there!" Shirina shouted chasing after Metang

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	51. Chapter 51

"**speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

Shirina and Osamu were chasing after the Shiny colored Metang as it was running away

"wait right there!" Shirina shouted chasing after Metang at Highspeed

"w..wait!" Osamu exclaimed trying to catch up but he wasn't a runner like his sister was

The Shiny Metang went up a hill as Shirina was hot on its tail

"come back here!" Shirina shouted as she jumped up and landed on Metang's head "I got you now!"

The Shiny Metang started spinning around as it tried to get Shirina off of its head

"I'm! not! Letting! You! Go!" Shirina shouted holding on as Metang keeps on spinning around before it got dizzy and fell down

Shirina got off as she too was dizzy from all the spinning

"iwe wown…" Shirina said dizzy with her eyes swirling before she fell down

"Neechan!" Osamu came running in as he was tired from running

Shirina got her head straight as she gets up while holding her head

"are you ok?" Osamu asked

"yeah…just dizzy a bit" Shirina said getting up before looking to Metang who was still down from spinning too much

"alright" Shirina takes out a Pokeball as she enlarges it "time to catch you!"

Shirina was about to throw the Pokeball at Metang but stopped when the ground suddenly rumbles and shakes

"what now!?" Shirina shouted as from the forest came out a Steelix, an Aggron, two Beldums, and a Bronzong

"Steelix, Aggron, Beldum, Bronzong, every single one of them is a Steel Type" Osamu said

Steelix roared before every single one of them fired their Flash Cannon at Shirina and Osamu

"crap!" Shirina exclaimed as she grabs Osamu and jumps away

The Flash Cannons caused an explosion on the ground as Osamu and Shirina looks to a giant crater on the ground

"that was too close" Osamu said

"what's the big idea!?" Shirina exclaimed as the Steel Pokémon group just glares at them while the two Beldums helped Metang "you're looking for a fight!?"

"Steelix! Get on it!" Shirina called out Steelix as the Iron Snake Pokémon roared "teach them a lesson, Steelix!"

Steelix looks at the group of Steel Type Pokémon as they look back at Steelix

"what's wrong with Steelix?" Osamu asked standing up

"hey! Steelix!" Shirina exclaimed "hurry up!"

Steelix looks to the group before coiling up and rested down

"hey! This isn't the time to take a nap!" Shirina exclaimed

The Shiny Metang got back up before it and the rest of the Steel Types went away into the forest

"ah! Their leaving!" Osamu said

"not on my watch!" Shirina said as she chased after them

Steelix looks at its trainer as it got up before firing a Flash Cannon in front of Shirina, blowing her back

"Steelix! What's the big idea!?" Shirina exclaimed getting back up

Steelix scoffed before resting down

"neechan, I think something is going on here" Osamu said

"like what?" Shirina asked

"let's ask Metang" Osamu said as he takes out Metang's Pokeball and called it out

Metang appeared as it looks at Osamu

"Metang, we're not going to hurt you but can you please not attack us?" Osamu asked as Metang looks at Osamu before nodding

"alright, can you take us to your friend? We need to know what is going on here" Osamu asked his Pokémon as Metang nodded before leading them into the forest

"come on, Steelix" Shirina said as Steelix just rested down "haaa.. this is what I get for catching him?"

Shirina and Osamu then started following Metang into the forest while Steelix just stayed behind

* * *

Metang leads the two into the forest as they were heading to a cave where Steelix and the other Steel Type were at

They saw the two and instantly went to face them but Metang intervened

The Iron Claw Pokémon soon started to converse with them as they look at Metang before nodding

Metang looks to Osamu and Shirina as it nodded before motioning them to follow in

"looks like Metang got their permission" Osamu said walking towards the cave

Shirina looks at the Shiny Metang as she eyed it and was determined to catch it

* * *

Shirina and Osamu with Metang entered the cave where they find a Metagross in it

"a Metagross" Osamu said as Shirina takes out her Pokedex

**Metagross, the Iron Leg Pokémon. With its four brains, it has an intelligence rivaling a ****supercomputer.**

"what's it doing here?" Shirina said putting away her Pokedex

Metang went to Metagross as the Iron Claw Pokémon pokes its claw beside it

Metagross opens its eyes as it looks at Metang before to Shirina and Osamu

Osamu kneels down in front of Metagross before seeing some rusts on its legs

"there's rust" Osamu said as he touched the rusted leg "it's corroding too much"

"here too" Shirina said as there were more rusts on the side of its body "can a Metagross become rusty?"

"it's not supposed to" Osamu said touching the rust "it must've gotten the rust from the rain"

Osamu place down his bag as he started rummaging in it

"I know I had some Iron Polish here….somewhere" Osamu said looking around before taking out a bottle spray "got it!"

"what's that going to do?" Shirina asked clueless

"just a few sprays from this, and Metagross will shine like a diamond!" Osamu said as he started spraying the bottle at Metagross's legs before rubbing it

After a few rubs, Osamu and Shirina looks to see the rust gone and Metagross' leg was shining

"alright, let's do the rest" Osamu said as he started to apply the polish on every part of Metagross

Shirina watched her brother do this thing before realizing something

"I wonder why Metagross isn't moving?" Shirina asked

"Steel Types can't move very well if there's rust in their joints" Osamu said before looking to his big sister "don't you know that?"

"no" Shirina replied as Osamu sweatdrops

"figures" Osamu said before continuing on polishing Metagross

After a few minutes of polishing, Metagross was shining

"there! Good as new" Osamu said wiping away some sweat from his forehead "alright, Metagross, take a step"

Metang let out a few cries to Metagross as it moves its right leg front slowly before the other and started moving properly

"alright, it's moving and energetic" Shirina said as Osamu patted Metagross' head and sees the Pokémon smiling

"don't get into the rain too much, Metagross" Osamu said before the cave suddenly shook and rumbles

"oh come on!" Shirina exclaimed

Metagross' face turned serious before the Iron Leg Pokémon flied out with Metang following

"come on, Neechan!" Osamu exclaimed running out before Shirina followed behind

* * *

Outside, Aggron was roaring in pain as rusts started to form around its arms and body

Steelix and the others were in the same condition as rust were spreading around their body

Metagross flied out with Metang as the two-faced a group of men in black

"who are you!?" Osamu exclaimed coming out of the cave with Shirina

"who are the kids?" one man in black said while holding a bazooka

"like hell I know" another said with a scar on his cheek

"don't tell me…Pokémon Poachers!" Shirina exclaimed getting in front of Osamu

"guess one of them already knows of us" the last man, who looks to be the leader said with a smirk "that's right, kids. We're Pokémon Poachers"

Aggron and the rest were in pain as they couldn't move their body at all

"what's happening to them?! There's so much rust on them!" Shirina said looking at them

"I get it now! The rust of Metagross must've been from these guys!" Osamu said pointing to the one man holding a bazooka

"get the kid an A+" one of the men said while clapping "that's right, we're here to capture these Pokemons and sell them for a high price!"

"no wonder Metangs attacked us, they think that we're poachers!" Shirina said to Osamu who nodded "but, we're going to show them who the real one is and how we deal with them!"

"how cute" the boss said before throwing out a Pokeball and a Magmar appeared "Magmar, Flamethrower!"

"this is bad! Fire Type Moves are super effective against Steel Types! And Aggron and the others can't dodge it!" Osamu exclaimed

"not on my watch! Hitmonchan!" Shirina exclaimed before throwing out a Pokeball and Hitmonchan appeared "Dynamic Punch!"

Hitmonchan dashed towards Magmar as it sends it right fist at the fire Pokémon stomach and sends it skidding back

Magmar grunted in pain as it holds its ground

"strong one" one of the men said "think we can sell it after we capture it?"

"hell yeah!" the other said before the two throw out their Pokeballs

Magcargo, and Camerupt appeared as the two Fire Type faced against Hitmonchan

"Gible! Help Hitmonchan out!" Osamu called out Gible as the Land Shark Pokémon jumps down before facing its opponent

"hahahaha, what's that little scrawny Pokémon can do?!" one man shouted before laughing

"I'll show you who's little and scrawny!" Shirina exclaimed with fiery flaming eyes "no body messes and bullies my little brother! Hitmonchan! Aura Sphere!"

Hitmonchan charges energy in between its palm before firing it at the three Pokémon

"Flamethrower!" the three men shouted as Magcargo, Magmar, and Camerupt spewed out flames at the Aura Sphere and causes an explosion

"Gible! Dragon Pulse!" Osamu exclaimed as Gible charged up energy in its jaws before firing the attack at their opponents

"Magcargo, Protect!" Magcargo got in front of Magmar and Camerupt as a green barrier appeared and blocks the Dragon Pulse

"they're strong! Steelix! We need your help!" Shirina shouted as from the ground came out Steelix who roared

"hah! Wrong move to call a Steel Type Pokémon!" the one man holding a bazooka shouted before firing the bazooka at Steelix

A yellow substance was splashed upon Steelix before rust started to appear all around its body

Steelix roared in pain as the Iron Snake Pokémon froze in its spot

"Steelix!" Shirina exclaimed

"the rust spreads all around its body!" Osamu shouted

"hahahaha! With this baby, we ain't need to be afraid of them fighting back!" the three poachers laughed at them

"why you jerks!" Shirina exclaimed all angry "I'll make you three pay for what you did to Steelix!"

"Metang, we need your help!" Osamu said as Metang nodded before it and Metagross steps forward ready to fight

"stupid move!" the boss shouted "Over Heat!"

The three Fire types fired their powerful flame attack as it came barraging towards them

"Psychic!" Osamu exclaimed as Metang and Metagross uses their psychic and stops the Flamethrower

"what!?" the three poachers shouted in shock

"send it back!" Osamu waved his hand to the side as Metang and Metagross controls the Overheat and directs it back at them

The Overheat flies back as it hits Magmar, Magcargo, and Camerupt with the addition of the three poachers

"HOT!" they shouted before they got burned to black charcoal and their hairs were in afro

"hehe, that's my lil bro for ya!" Shirina said with a grin

"we ain't finished here!" the boss shouted before grabbing the bazooka and fires it at Metang and Metagross

"look out!" Osamu jumped forward as the yellow liquid got splashed all around him

"nice, Osamu!" Shirina said as the substance won't work on a human

"tch!" the boss exclaimed "all of you! Blast Burn! Now!"

"Blast Burn!?" Shirina and Osamu exclaimed

"hehe, by the way, that yellow stuff on your little brother is flammable!" the boss shouted as Shirina's eyes widen in shock

"Osamu! Get away!" Shirina exclaimed before Magmar and the others unleashed their Blast Burn

The ground instantly burst into flames as it shatters and burns

Shirina pushes away Osamu before the Blast Burn hits her, Metang, and Metagross

"aaaahhh!" Shirina screams in pain as her right arm got burned

"Neechan!" Osamu exclaimed as he runs to his big sister and looks to the burn wound "Neechan! hang in there!"

"hahaha, that's what you get from messing with us!" the boss shouted "hey you two! Get back up now!"

"neechan!" Osamu exclaimed in tears as the burn on his sister's arm was very bad

Shirina grunted in pain as she grips her burned right arm in pain

"now! Hand over those Steel Type Pokemons!" the boss ordered as his two goons got back up and started to approach them

"Neechan!" Osamu shouted before something large came flying in and crashed to the ground in between the poachers and Shirina and Osamu

"what the!?" the boss exclaimed before the dust settles and revealed Golurk with Ken "the heck is that thing!?"

"Papa! Neechan!" Osamu exclaimed as Ken takes a look at Shirina and to the wound on her right arm

This instantly causes a Blast Burn to explode in Ken as this made him angry to the next level to see his daughter in such condition

"Darkrai…" Ken muttered out as Darkrai appeared at Golurk's side

"boss! H-he's Ken! The Unova's Champion Master!" one of the bosses' lackey shouted in shock and in fear

"what!?" the boss shouted in shock "T-The Unova's C-Champion Master!?"

"..i was on my way back home to Celestic Town…" Ken said as he clenched his fists tight while his bangs shadowed his eyes "..when me and Golurk were passing by, we see you three fighting my kids….and you have the nerve to hurt my daughter!?...i'll make you three pay with your lives!"

"eeehhh!" the three poachers screamed as they hugged each other

"Golurk! Dynamic Punch! Darkrai! Dark Pulse!" Ken shouted as the two sends their attacks at Magmar, Magcargo, and Camerupt and sends them flying to the three poachers

"AAAAAaaaahhh!" the poachers screamed before a giant explosion blew out and they were down in a crater, smoked by the attack

Ken glares down at them before huffing as he went to his kids

* * *

After calling Officer Jenny to take away the poachers, Ken tended to Shirina's burn wounds

He takes a Lum Berry, a Yago Berry, and a Burn-Heal herbs, as he minced them all in a bowl and made them into a paste

"all right" Ken said as he takes some of the paste and applied on Shirina's burn wounds

Shirina instantly hissed in pain as Ken applied the paste thoroughly on her skin

"it hurts!" Shirina whined while starting to tear up a bit

"bear with it" Ken takes more of the paste and applied it more

"you're no longer a child, don't whine too much" Ken said before taking a bandage and wraps it around her hand "you are always getting into so much trouble and making your mother worry too much, you know"

"but those poachers.." Shirina said

"no buts" Ken said as he rolls the bandage around Shirina's hands before tying it "there, all done. You better not move it too much"

"Papa! Metang and the others are alright now" Osamu said as Metang and the others got the rust off of them, and they were shining with smiles

"good" Ken said as the Shiny Metang went to Shirina

"I'm fine" Shirina told the Iron Claw Pokémon "now that I think about it, I still want to catch you"

The Shiny Metang looks to Shirina before nodding as it stood down the ground

Shirina smiles as she takes out a Pokeball and throws it at the Shiny Metang

The Shiny Metang got caught in the Pokeball as it falls down and started beeping

After a few beeps, the Pokeball clicked and the Shiny Metang was capture

"Metang! Got'cha!" Shirina exclaimed only to wince when she is moving her bandaged right arm too much

"I told you not to move it too much" Ken told her before getting a call on his Poketch

He answered it and a hologram video of Shirona appeared

"yo, Shirona" Ken greeted his wife

"_**hey, Ken. Just wanted to tell you that I'm arriving back home in just a few minutes. What about you?"**_ Shirona said with a smile

"well I was on my way back with Golurk..but there were poachers down in the forest and Shirina and Osamu were nearby…and one of them use a fire attack that burned Shirina's right hand" Ken said while scratching his chin

"_**WHAT!? SHIRINA'S RIGHT ARM GOT BURNED!?"**_ Shirona exclaimed in shock as Ken had to back away a bit "_**Is she alright!? did her other arm got burned too!? Is Osamu alright!? he didn't get burned, did he!?"**_

"i-it's fine now! I applied a healing medicine paste on the wound! And Osamu is alright!" Ken told his wife as he tried to calm her down and stopped her from panicking "please calm down!"

"_**how can I calm down!? I told you before that we should let them be trainers when they're 16 and 15! But you said that the earlier they go, the better! This is why I shouldn't listen to you sometimes! If I did! This wouldn't have happened in the first place"**_ Shirona exclaimed all panicking

Ken had an awkward smile as he was panicking inside because he is terrified of Shirona when she is like this

After an hour of nagging from his wife and many head nods, Ken got Shirona to calm down to the point that she isn't fuming

"_**get her to the hospital at Hearthome City, alright?! make sure that she's is perfectly healed! Check Osamu too! Who knows what was in that yellow substance on him!"**_ Shirona told her husband who just nods while sweatdropping "_**you are not allowed to come back home nor step on any grass of Celestic Town until our kids are perfectly healthy! Am I clear!?"**_

"yes" Ken said nodding

"_**i will call you time by time to give me an update on their condition. Miss one call and we're through, you hear me?" **_Shirona said

"eh!? Shirona! You wouldn't!" Ken exclaimed crying in tears

"_**I would! I'll head to the office and grab a Divorce Paper when I get back home and we'll see how you like it! living in the woods for the rest of your life!"**_ Shirona exclaimed as Ken cried in tears

"please…no" Ken begged as this was too cruel for him

"_**and I expect you to lecture Shirina on how to become a proper lady! Her tomboyish behavior is unacceptable! Teach her how to be a proper lady!" **_Shirona told him as Ken nodded

Shirona sighs as she combs her side hair behind her right ear "_**I'm hanging up now. You better pick up my call, you hear me, Ken?!"**_

"yes" Ken said in tears before the call got hanged up

Ken dropped to the ground as he drops his head down

"why…." Ken muttered out while Osamu just sweatdrops

"Papa must have it tough, huh?" Osamu said whiles Shirina was asleep after the hour of nagging

* * *

An hour later in Hearthome City, night had come as the moon was in the night sky

Ken and his kids were at a hospital as a nurse was checking on Shirina and Osamu while Ken was outside, waiting

He reads a magazine before he hears a ring on his Poketch

Ken immediately answers after the second ring and it was a call from his wife

"_**Ken"**_ Shirona spoke out

"they're fine! We're at Hearthome City's hospital! They're getting checked right now! See!" Ken said rapidly like a soldier as he showed Shirona, Shirina and Osamu who were getting checked and treated by the nurse "I kept my promise!"

"_**I see"**_ Shirona said as Ken looks to her and sees her frowning a bit while resting on their bed

"what's wrong?" Ken asked

"_**I'm sorry that I was panicking a little bit back then, Ken"**_ Shirona said hugging her pillow as she talks to her husband "_**I was a bit scared of what happened to Shirina"**_

"_you call that a little bit?"_ Ken sweatdrops as the so called little bit panicking was a full on scale nagging and full on panic mode "so, are you feeling alright?"

"**I'm fine..i**_**t's just lonely by myself in our house, and on our bed….I want to cuddle with you…and…I'm kinda….wanting it.."**_Shirona said as she started blushing

Ken blushed full on as he thought that he was hearing things "I'll head home right away!" Ken stands up and did a salutation

"_**hurry…or..i'll be disappointed"**_ Shirona said with a cute pout before hanging up the call

"alright! I have one chance to make it up to her!" Ken said pumping his fist before he looks to the door to see Shirina and Osamu coming out with the nurses

He went to them and sees that Shirina had a sling on her right arm

"how's the check?" Ken asked the nurse

"for Osamu, he's alright" the nurse said looking at the result papers "Shirina will need the sling for a few days, but she'll recover in time. It was a good idea of you to apply the burn heal medicine, it helped the wound a lot"

"thank you, nurse" Ken bowed a bit to them as the nurse bowed back before walking away with his kids

"I got you two a room to stay at a hotel nearby for a couple of nights, and I also had them prepare special breakfasts for you two the next morning" Ken said giving Osamu, a hotel key before looking to Shirina "make sure that you don't use that right arm too much, and that means no gym battles for a few days, alright?"

"fine.." Shirina said puffing her cheeks

"remember to be polite and don't act rash in action. I know that you were doing your job as a big sister but let Osamu mature for once, he won't always be your little brother" Ken said as Shirina nodded before getting a hug by Osamu who smiled to her

"well then..i'll be heading off" Ken said walking away

"aren't you going to stay with us, Papa?" Osamu asked as Ken stops and looks to his son

"I can't, Osamu" Ken said as he calls out Golurk "your mother is calling me! and I must go!"

Ken gets on Golurk's back before giving his kids a thumbs up

"good luck on your contest, Osamu! Me and your mother will be rooting for you!" Ken said before Golurk rockets away

Golurk and Ken flies away as Osamu and Shirina looks at them flying away

"what was that all about?" Shirina said as Osamu just shrugs his shoulders

* * *

Shirona was on the bed, wearing her nightgown as she was hugging Ken's Pillow while waiting for him

"how long are you going to keep me waiting, Ken?" Shirona said before hearing something stomping at the farm, and running was heard from bellow

The door to the room swings open and Ken appears

"I've made it!" Ken said as Shirona looks at him with surprised eyes

"that was fast" Shirona said before Ken went to her and gives her a big hug, then a kiss to her lips

The two instantly drops to the bed as Shirina encircles her hands around Ken's back

* * *

at the farm, Golurk was tired of flying at high speed back home as it heads into the barn to get some rest while ignoring the sounds coming from the house

Golurk sighs before closing the door of the barn

* * *

**that's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	52. Chapter 52

"**speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

Staying in the hotel at Hearthome City, Osamu was training with Gible, Metang, and Houndoom as they were prepping for the Hearthome contest

"Houndoom! Fire Spin! Metang! Psychic!" Osamu exclaimed as Houndooom spewed out flames in a circle before Metang's eyes glowed blue and the fire spin started flying around like a serpent before curling into a ball "Fire Blast!"

Houndoom pulls its head back before firing a powerful blast of flames at the ball of fire and creates a giant flaming flower that burns bright before disappearing

"that should be a good performance trick" Osamu said "now for the battle combination"

While Osamu train with his Pokémon, Shirina was stuck sitting in the sidelines, recouping for her still healing burned right arm

"this is so boring" Shirina said sighing as she was watching her little brother training from morning till now

Shirina got bored so quick that she started sneaking away

"if I can get to the gym…" Shirina quickly and quietly started tiptoeing away as she tried to head for the Hearthome Gym but Darkrai appeared and stopped her "come on, Darkrai! Just this once!"

Darkrai shook its head before raising up a hand with a Nightmare attack readied

"I got it! I got it! Don't use Nightmare on me!" Shirina exclaimed not wanting to get hit by nightmares

Darkai soon went into the shadow before looming away

Shirina sighs before she sat back down on the bench and continued back on watching her little brother's training

"Gible! Dragon Pulse! Metang! Meteor Mash!" Osamu exclaimed as Gible fired its Dragon Pulse into the air before Metang jets towards the attack and sends it Meteor Mash at it

The Dragon Pulse exploded as shimmering sparkles rain down the air

"now! Signal Beam Dragon Rush!" Osamu shouted as Metang fired its Signal beam with Gible flying around it

The combined moves created a luminous shining circle before it suddenly exploded

"AAahh!" Osamu exclaimed as both Metang and Gible fell down from the failed performance "Metang! Gible!"

He quickly runs to his Pokémon and tends to them

"looks like a failed performance" Shirina said as she went to her little brother "what went wrong?"

"I don't know" Osamu said carrying up Gible "I was sure that it was going to work"

"timing and precision, that's where you got wrong" a voice spoke as Shirina and Osamu looks to the side and sees Nozomi who waved to them with a smile "yo"

"Nozomi-san!" Osamu exclaimed seeing the famous Top Coordinator again

"saw the training performance, got to say that I'm impressed with how much you evolved" Nozomi said approaching them

" " Osamu said while rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment

"don't be embarrassed" Shirina said elbowing her left arm at Osamu's side

"what happened to your right arm?" Nozomi asked

"ah this? Some things happened and I got this" Shirina said "no biggie"

"I see" Nozomi said

"enough about us, Nozomi-san, why are you here?" Osamu asked

"visiting back some old contest halls, and I have my apprentice with me" Nozomi said

"apprentice?" Shirina and Osamu said

"Nozomi-sensei!" someone called out to Nozomi as a girl looking to be in the same age as Osamu, with pinkish red hair and yellow eyes while wearing a yellow sun dress came running towards Nozomi

"speak of the Gengar, there she is" Nozomi said

"nice to meet you, I'm Miyuki" the girl greeted them as she bowed

"n-nice to meet you" Osamu and Shirina said as they bowed back

"meet my apprentice from Snowpoint City, A friend of mine asked me to teach her the basics in Pokémon Contest" Nozomi explained as Osamu and Shirina nodded

"I registered myself in the contest, Nozomi-sensei" Miyuki said to Nozomi

"good, and it's just Nozomi, don't add in the sensei" Nozomi said as Miyuki giggles with a smile

"Cute…." Osamu muttered out with a dreamy blushing face which Shirina saw

"hey, Osamu" Shirina called out as Osamu snaps out of the trance

"eh? What?" Osamu asked as Shirina elbows his side

"you like her, don't you?" Shirina said rolling her tongue as Osamu turn red

"NEECHAN!" Osamu exclaimed as Shirina just laughs at his reaction

Nozomi and Miyuki looks at them before to each other and tilt their head in confusion

* * *

Getting acquainted with Miyuki, they went to a café to have a chat

"my! It's such an honor to meet Shirona-san and Ken-san's daughter and son!" Miyuki squealed as she gave Shirina and Osamu a bow "I'm a huge fan of Ken-san during his Coordinator's days!"

"really?" Shirina asked while Osamu was drinking some Oran Juice

"see!" Miyuki takes out from her bag, a strap book and opens it, inside are a bunch of pictures of Ken, winning Contests with his Pokémon "I'm a huge major fan!"

"guess, Papa had a lot of fan" Osamu said

"guess so" Shirina agreed "any who, you're joining the contest, right?"

"yes, it's going to be my second Pokémon Contest and my first Double Performance!" Miyuki replied with a smile while showing them a won Contest Ribbon in her Ribbon case

"hmm, and with Nozomi-san training you. Things are really going to get spiced up" Shirina said "right Osamu?"

"yeah" Osamu said nodding

"you two are in for a big surprise when you see her performance" Nozomi said with a smile as Shirina and Osamu blinked a few times before drinking their drinks

* * *

A few hours later, the Pokémon Contest had begun

"People and Pokémon! Connecting side by side, creating all kinds of emotions! Ladies and gentleman! The magical moment you've all been waiting for! And that moment takes place in Hearthome Stadium, right here and now!" Marian announced. The crowd watching the Contest cheered loudly. "For our first round, Coordinators will use two Pokémon, in an exciting Double Peformance! With the second round, a Double Battle! It's beauty times two! Battling times two! Double the fun no matter how you slice it!"

* * *

At the waiting room, Osamu was wearing his Contest outfit as he watched the tv.

He took a deep breath before exhaling as he was very nervous

"feeling nervous?" a voice asked as he turns to see Miyuki behind him

Miyuki wore a White and pink dress as she had a tiara on while wearing a necklace

"y-yeah..this is my first double performance battle" Osamu said stuttering with a blush

"don't worry! Nozomi-san always said that embrace the nerve and steel it!" Miyuki said with a smile

"o-ok" Osamu said before hearing loud cheering

_"Here it is! The Hearthome Ribbon,__"_ Marian announced as she held up a ribbon with red and white stripes on the ribbon _"__which one lucky and talented Coordinator will take home, as well as the big chance to move onto the Grand Festival! What do you think of that?"_

The crowd cheered as Marian presented the three judges.

_"And now, it's time to hear a few words from our judges!"_ Marian announced.

_"Thanks! A real pleasure! I trust you're as excited to see the Double Performances as I am!_" Mr. Contesta called with a smile.

"_Hearthome City! It's remarkable!"_ Mr. Sukizo replied.

_"One Coordinator and two Pokémon! I can't wait to experience all the views for this competition!" _Nurse Joy exclaimed.

_"Alright then! Let's get started, then! Time for the first round_!" Marian announced as the curtains swings open and revealed the first contestant

"this is nerve wrecking" Osamu said rubbing his hands together

"then, what you need is a good luck chant" Miyuki said

"a good luck chant?" Osamu said before Miyuki held his hands with hers and started closing them with her

"Misma Mis Mis Ma Mis Mis Mis Ma!" Miyuki chanted as she lifts her hands up with Osamu who got surprised "there!"

"what was that?" Osamu asked

"there's a Move called Lucky Chant. I chanted it like Mismagius" Miyuki said with a smile "not feeling nervous anymore, right?"

Osamu blushed as he looks away while scratching his chin

"y-yeah" Osamu said blushing as Miyuki smiles

"Contestant Osamu? You're up next" a staff came in and called out

"ah! Yeah!" Osamu replied before looking to Miyuki "well, I'll be going first"

"good luck" Miyuki said with a smile as Osamu nodded back before heading out

* * *

"Next on stage is...Osamu!" Marian declared as the curtains rose up to reveal Osamu

"go! Osamu!" Shirina cheered in the crowd's seat with Nozomi beside her

"Gible! Metang! Take on the stage!" Osamu exclaimed running to the stage before calling out Gible and Metang as the two appeared in lightning "let's go!"

Gible charged up energy in its jaw before firing its Dragon Pulse above. Metang came in next as the Iron Claw Pokemon jets towards the Dragon Pulse with its Iron Head

Metang collided with the Dragon Pulse and instantly cause an explosion of sparkles flying everywhere

"Incredible! With the sparkling combination of Dragon Pulse and a crack of Iron Head, Gible and Metang made some dazzling moments!" Marian announced

"Gible! Dragon Rush! Metang! Signal Beam!" Osamu shouted as Metang fires its Signal Beam with Gible flying around

The two made a shining ring as it shines bright while raining with shimmers and the crowds wowed in seeing it

"they did it!" Shirina exclaimed

"Osamu must've figured out the right timing to perform it" Nozomi said with a smile "very impressive!"

* * *

Ken and Shirona were watching the tv as they watched the Hearthome Contest performance

"looks like Osamu just evolved" Ken said as Shirona smiled with a giggle

"looks like so" Shirona stated in agreement while leaning her head to her husband's shoulder

* * *

the ring flied down on Osamu before exploding into sparkles. Both Metang and Gible appeared beside Osamu as they bowed down together.

"Dazzling, indeed! Those two worked together to make themselves both beautiful and dazzling!" Marian announced.

"Impressive! Working together to make a grand show of surprises! Very impressive, indeed!" Mr. Contesta commented.

"Very remarkable, indeed!" Mr. Sukizo commented.

"To see the two showing off makes my heart race for more!" Nurse Joy commented

"alright! Osamu!" Shirina cheered as Nozomi smiled and nodded

Osamu waved to the crowds as he smiles for his perfect performance

* * *

At the waiting room, Miyuki clapped her hands in seeing the great performance, Osamu had pulled off, as she smiled

"Contestant Miyuki, you're up next" a staff called out while opening the door as Miyuki turns around

"yes" Miyuki said before heading out

* * *

Osamu was walking back to the waiting room but he stopped when he takes a look at a nearby screen and sees Miyuki coming on stage

"so it's her turn" Osamu said as he stood there and watched the screen

* * *

"Next on stage is... Miyuki!" Marian declared as the curtains rose up to reveal Miyuki

"so, it's Miyuki's turn, huh? Wonder what performance, she will pull off" Shirina said watching the stage

"just wait and see" Nozomi said crossing her arms

"Dance with beauty! Gardevoir! Arcanine!" Miyuki exclaimed as she throws out two capsuled Pokeballs

From one Pokeball came out a shining flower as Gardevoir appeared and the next Pokeball pops out and flames flied everywhere and Arcanine appeared

"Gardevoir and Arcanine, huh?" Shirina said taking out her Pokedex

**Gardevoir, the Embrace Pokémon. If Gardevoir's ****Trainer**** needs protecting, Gardevoir creates a small ****black hole**** by using all of its psychic power.**

**Arcanine, the Legendary Pokémon. Arcanine runs so smoothly it appears to be flying, and is known for its majestic ****cry****.**

"Arcanine! Fire Spin!" Miyuki exclaimed "Gardevoir! Moon Blast!"

Arcanine howls before firing out flames that spins around in a circle, Gardevoir floats up before firing a dazzling energy blast

The attack combined with the Fire Spin as the Fire Spin shines in a rainbow color

"ride the wind!" Miyuki exclaimed as Gardevoir sat down on Arcanine's back and the Legendary Pokemon started running "Mystical Fire!"

Arcanine jumps up before flames started to fly around it

"Gardevoir! Attract!" Miyuki ordered out as Gardevoir winks and hearts started to fly everywhere

"like watching a princess on its steed! What an amazing and beautiful performance!" Marian announced as the crowds cheered

"wow, I never seen such a performance" Shirina said in amazement

"combining two attacks and make it into a gentle and calm yet beautiful performance" Nozomi said smiling "as expected of my apprentice"

"Truly incredible! A performance that moved me from the bottom of my heart!" Mr. Contesta commented.

"Yeah! Remarkable!" Mr. Sukizo declared, smiling.

"The timing between Pokémon and Coordinator was perfect! They were excellent and well trained!" Nurse Joy commented.

Gardevoir and Arcanine landed down on the stage as they bowed down with Miyuki

* * *

Osamu watched the performance as he clapped his hands unconsciously

"so beautiful" Osamu said while blushing a bit

* * *

After every coordinator had performed

both Osamu and Miyuki were at the waiting room as they were waiting on the results and for the second round.

"the moment of truth" Osamu said rubbing his hands together "this is too nerve wrecking.."

"don't be nervous" Miyuki told him "think positive and believe in your Pokémon and yourself"

Osamu looks at Miyuki before he nodded and smiled.

Marian appeared on the screen as the result of the second round was about to be announced

_**"Now for the moment you've all been waiting for, here are the eight Coordinators that are moving through!"**_ Marian announced. Everyone looked at the plasma screen to see the eight Coordinators moving to the second round.

_**"These lucky eight contestants have so impressed our judges with their Double Performances, that they're going to the part of round two! The exciting Double Battle!"**_ Marian announced. She presented the plasma screen, which showed the eight moving Coordinators.

"_please!" _Osamu prayed in his heart as he wishes to advance to the next around

Each Coordinator revealed as Miyuki was in it

Osamu held his breath as there were only two slots left

The seventh slot revealed a Coordinator before the final opened and revealed Osamu

"congrats" Miyuki said as Osamu let out a long sigh and hold a hand to his chest

"thanks" Osamu said with a relieved smile

* * *

"Alright! Osamu is in!" Shirina cheered before wincing in pain as she was moving her healing arm too much

"now it's time to see the next round" Nozomi said

"Ladies and gentlemen! It's time for round two! Get ready! You're about to be thrilled of the exciting Hearthome City Double Battle Competition! So, hold onto your seats and let's go!" Marian announced. The crowd cheered loudly, eager to see the battle rounds now.

The cards were shuffled before each got paired up with another

"well would you look at that" Nozomi said "if Osamu and Miyuki win their matches, they will meet each other in the finals"

"this is thrilling!" Shirina said as she cheered on for Osamu who appeared for the first match up

* * *

Shirona watched Osamu's battle on tv as her son battled with Houndoom and Gible and created a unique performance battle

"_**with a powerful combination of Fire Blast and Dragon Pulse, Osamu have won the match!"**_ Marian announced as the crowds cheered for his victory "_**could we be seeing the second coming of the legendary Top Coordinator, Ken?!"**_

"second coming, huh?" Shirona said as Ken came from the kitchen with a tray of tea

"did Osamu win?" Ken asked setting the tray down on the table

"he just did" Shirona said as she was given a cup of tea before Ken sat down beside her "and I might say that he performed unlike never before"

"guess Nozomi's teaching worked" Ken said before looking to the tv screen as he saw Shirina and Nozomi in the crowd's seat "and Shirina is doing well too"

"_**unbelievable combination! Coordinator Miyuki has unleashed a beautiful combination of Magical Leaf and Mystical Flame! It's like seeing a magician's magic trick!"**_ Marian announced as Miyuki had won her match with the help of Gardevoir and Sylveon

"seems like Osamu will have a tough opponent in the coming match" Shirona said watching Miyuki on the tv "something about her performance reminds me of Nozomi"

"yeah" Ken said in agreement

* * *

After winning their matches, Osamu and Miyuki meet each other in the finals

"now it is time for the final! The last battle between Miyuki and Osamu!" Marian announced as the crowds were cheering

"it's an honor to face you in the final match, Osamu-kun" Miyuki said to Osamu who nodded with a smile

"yeah, me too" Osamu replied

"dance with passion! Gardevoir! Sylveon!" "Houndoom! Gible! Battle!"

The two called out their Tag Pokémon Partner as they entered the battlefield

"let the battle begin!" Marian announced

"ladies first" Osamu said as Miyuki nodded

"Gardevoir! Psybeam! Sylveon! Energy Ball!" Miyuki ordered out as Sylveon fired its Energy Ball and so did Gardevoir with its Psybeam

The two attacks combined as the Energy Ball shined blue while covered in rainbow sparkles

"looks like Coordinator Miyuki is starting off with a beautiful combination move!" Marian announced as Osamu's Points got decreased

"counter! Gible! Dragon Pulse! Houndoom! Flamethrower!" Osamu shouted as Gible fires its Dragon Pulse and Houndoom spewed out its Flamethrower

The attack combined as well and it clashed with the shining Energy Ball, causing a powerful dust explosion

"Gible! Dragon Rush! Houndoom! Fire Spin!" Gible jumps out of the dust explosion as it jets towards Gardevoir and Sylveon within the Dragon Rush

Houndoom howled before it fires out a spinning Flame attack

The Fire Spin covers Gible's Dragon Rush as it creates another amazing combination move together

"a comeback from Osamu who makes his own combination move!" Marian announced as Gible jets towards Gardevoir and Sylveon

"Gardevoir! Protect!" Miyuki exclaimed as Gardevoir creates a barrier in front of it and Sylveon

The Dragon Rush collided with the barrier before Gible got sent flying back

"oh! With Protect, Gardevoir had deflected Dragon Rush!" Marian announced as Gible fell down

"Gible!" Osamu exclaimed

"Sylveon! Razor Leaf!" Miyuki exclaimed as Sylveon spins around and dozens of spinning leaves came flying at Gible and Houndoom

"Houndoom! Burn them all with Flamethrower!" Osamu exclaimed as Houndoom spewed out flames at the incoming Razor leaf and burns them all to ashes

"it's climax time!" Miyuki exclaimed spinning and snapped her fingers "Leafeon, Leaf Storm! Gardevoir, Moon Blast!"

Leafeon howls before a storm of leaves flied towards Gible and Houndoom and blew them up

"amazing! Within the leafstorm, Gible and Houndoom are unable to move!" Marian announced

"Houndoom! Gible!" Osamu exclaimed as his points got decreased

Gardevoir charged a rainbow energy sphere as it charges up before firing it at Gible and Houndoom in the Leaf Storm

Houndoom saw the incoming Moon Blast as the Dark Pokémon tackles Gible out of the Leaf Storm before getting hit by the Moon Blast head on

"Houndoom!" Osamu shouted out as Houndoom fell down to the ground and Ken's point got decreased a lot

"what passionate friendship! As the Moon Blast was coming, Houndoom pushed away Gible to take on the attack by itself! Such beautiful comradery!" Marian announced

"Houndoom, are you alright!?" Osamu said as Houndoom struggled to get up but was too weak from getting hit by the Moon Blast

"it's not like me to gang up on one Pokémon.." Miyuki said "but this is a Contest Battle! I'm not holding back! Gardevoir! Dazzling Gleam!"

Gardevoir charged up a ball of light in its palm as it was shining bright

"Gible! Stop it with Dragon Pulse!" Osamu exclaimed as Gible fires its Dragon Pulse at Gardevoir

"Leafeon, Leaf Blade!" Miyuki exclaimed as Leafeon dashed towards the attack and split the Dragon Pulse with the Leaf Blade on top of its head

"what!?" Osamu and Gible looks in surprise as they couldn't believe such a move

"unbelievable! Leafeon had cut the Dragon Pulse in half with its Leaf Blade!" Marian announced as Osamu's score got decreased again

"Go! Gardevoir!" Miyuki exclaimed as Gardevoir fired a shining beam at Gible

"Gible! Dodge it!" Osamu exclaimed but Houndoom, jumped towards Gible and tackles it away "Houndoom!?" Osamu looks in surprise to see its action as the Dazzling Gleam hits Houndoom causing it to cry in pain before getting sent flying and crashing to the wall

"Houndoom!" Osamu shouted as Houndoom fell down to the ground

"my god! Taking the Dazzling Gleam for Gible, Houndoom had sacrificed itself to save its friend!" Marian announced as Osamu's points got decreased and so did Miyuki's score

"Houndoom!" Osamu went to the Dark Pokémon as it got hurt badly from taking on the Moon Blast and the Dazzling Gleam "Houndoom, are you alright!?"

Houndoom growls as it struggles to get back up

Gible looks to Houndoom before it growls angrily at Gardevoir and Leafeon

"what will Osamu do?!" Marian announced

* * *

"this is bad! Osamu only have Gible to fight with!" Shirina said looking to the field

"Houndoom is the only Pokémon that Osamu have that is a type advantage against Gardevoir and Leafeon. without it, Osamu won't be able to win" Nozomi said crossing her arms "there's only one-minute left, and Osamu's point is lower than that of Miyuki's"

Nozomi watched Osamu as the young coordinator was at his end's wit

"what will you do now, Osamu?" Nozomi said

* * *

Gible growls at Gardevoir and Leafeon as the Land Shark Pokémon was angry

"Houndoom is badly hurt, and Gible's attack aren't strong enough on its own" Osamu said "what am I going to do?"

Gible let out a loud growl as the Land Shark Pokémon started running towards Gardevoir and Leafeon

"wait! Gible!" Osamu exclaimed

"oh no! Gible just went charging on without Osamu's orders!" Marian exclaimed

Gible jumps towards Gardevoir and Leafeon as it fires Dragon Pulse at them

"Protect!" Miyuki exclaimed as Gardevoir creates a barrier in front of itself and deflected the Dragon Pulse "Leafeon! Razor Leaf!"

Leafeon spins around as the razor Leaves came flying and hits Gible hard

Gible cried out in pain as it crashed down to the ground and resulted in Osamu's point getting decreased

"Calm down, Gible! Don't go attacking on your own!" Osamu exclaimed as Gible got back up

"it's time for the Finale! Moon Blast! Energy Ball!" Miyuki exclaimed as both of her Pokémon charged up their attack

Gible struggled to stand straight as it looks at the coming attack before it let out a loud growl and then suddenly shines

"ah!" Osamu and everyone saw the light as it was the light of evolution

"oh my goodness! In spite the climax of the battle, we now see the light of evolution!" Marian exclaimed as Gible grew large and evolved into Gabite

Gabite opens its eyes and growls loudly

"Gabite…." Osamu looks at Gabite as it looks back and nodded "alright! Gabite! Show them what you got!"

Gabite growls before spewing out a powerful blast of flames at Gardevoir and Leafeon as the attack hits its mark

Gardevoir and Leafeon cried out in pain as they got sent flying back from the attack while being damaged greatly

"an amazing attack from Osamu and Gabite!" Marian announced as Miyuki's point got decreased a lot from the powerful attack

* * *

"FIRE BLAST?! Did Gabite just learned a new move!?" Shirina exclaimed in surprise

""Pokémon always evolve", right? Ken?" Nozomi said with a smile

* * *

"alright! Gabite!" Osamu exclaimed as Houndoom got back up and barks before reentering the field "Houndoom, are you sure?"

Houndoom looks to Osamu and barked with a nod as Osamu nodded back

"alright! Fire Blast!" Osamu exclaimed as both Houndoom and Gabite spewed out a powerful blast of flames at Gardevoir and Leafeon

"Protect!" Miyuki exclaimed as Gardevoir creates a green barrier and deflected it "impressive, Osamu-kun. But! Gardevoir, Dazzling Beam! Leafeon, Energy Ball!"

Gabite growls to Houndoom as it barked and nodded before the two dashed towards Gardevoir and Leafeon

"wait!" Osamu exclaimed as Garchomp and Houndoom just runs towards Gardevoir and Leafeon

"my! Gabite and Houndoom are acting on their own, what on earth are they thinking to do!?" Marian exclaimed

"fire!" Miyuki exclaimed as Gardevoir and Leafeon fired their attacks at the two but Gabite and Houndoom dodged

The two started running in circles as Gabite used its Dragon Rush while Houndoom blaze into flames with its Flame Charge

The combined attacks formed a spinning flaming twister as Gardevoir and Leafeon were trapped in it

"my goodness! Gabite and Houndoom circled around Gardevoir and Leafeon at high speed, and created a swirling tornado of fire!" Marian exclaimed as Miyuki's points got decreased

"so cool!" Osamu exclaimed in surprise

"Gardevoir! Leafeon!" Miyuki shouted as the two Pokémon were stuck in the spinning flaming twister, unable to counter attack before Gabite and Houndoom appeared above them

"go! Fire Blast!" Osamu exclaimed as both Pokemons spewed out a giant blast of flames at Gardevoir and Leafeon and hits them hard

"Gardevoir! Leafeon!" Miyuki exclaimed as both Pokemons were sent crashing to the field, and were knocked out

"it's a battle off! With only one second remaining in the timer, Osamu had won the match!" Marian exclaimed as Osamu cheered

"alright!" Osamu exclaimed before seeing both Gabite and Houndoom falling down as the two were exhausted "Houndoom! Gabite!"

Osamu instantly ran to them as he holds them both "thank you so much, you guys!"

Houndoom barked while Garchomp growls before Osamu hugs them

"thanks you two" Miyuki said as she calls back Gardevoir and Leafeon to their Pokeballs

* * *

"Let's all congratulate Hikaru for winning his new ribbon, the Hearthome Ribbon!" Marian called as everyone applauded Osamu who was given his ribbon by Mr. Contesta

"I can see that this is your first ribbon! Am I correct?" Mr. Contesta asked. Hikaru nodded with a smile.

"Yes it is, sir." Hikaru explained. The Contest director nodded with a smile.

"Good luck! We'll be expecting you more after this!" Mr. Contesta chuckled.

Hikaru nodded and thanked Mr. Contesta again for the Hearthome Ribbon. After a few minutes later, the Contest was finished

* * *

After the contest was finished, Osamu met up with Shirina as she gave his little brother a big hug for his first ribbon

"you did it, Osamu!" Shirina exclaimed hugging her brother tight "you got your first ribbon! I knew you would win!"

"Neechan! too tight!" Osamu squeaked out as he was having a hard time trying to breath

"alright, missy. Give him some air to breath" Nozomi said prying Shirina off of Osamu "congrats on your first win"

"thanks, Nozomi-san" Osamu replied before seeing Miyuki walking towards them

"Congratulations on your victory, Osamu-kun" Miyuki said while smiling

"yeah, thanks for the great battle" Osamu said reaching his hand out to Miyuki who grabbed it and shakes it

"but I won't lose the next contest battle with you" Miyuki said with an eager and determined smile

"yeah! Neither will i!" Osamu replied with a determined smile as well

Nozomi smiles to them as she can see the beginning of a good friendship/ rivalry

* * *

Heading to the Pokémon Center to get Gabite, and Houndoom healed up

Shirina and Osamu decided to call their parents to let them know of the contest victory

"_**we've watched it and we couldn't be more proud for you, Osamu"**_ Ken told his son with Shirona beside him

"_**yes, and Garchomps are proud of Gabite too" **_Shirona said as both her and Ken's Garchomp appeared behind them, having smiles

"thanks, Mama, Papa" Osamu said with a smile

"oh yeah, Nozomi-san is here with us, Papa" Shirina said as she steps aside to let Nozomi meet Ken

"yo, Ken" Nozomi greeted

"_**I can guess that you taught something to Osamu?"**_ Ken asked

"not at all" Nozomi said "your son evolved on his own and found his own style"

"_**I see"**_ Ken said smiling before looking to his son _**"you did great, Osamu. Remember to never give up on training to be the best, alright?"**_

"yeah!" Osamu said with a nod before realizing something "oh yeah! Papa! Mama! There's someone I want you to meet!"

"_**who is it?"**_ Shirona asked before Osamu showed them Miyuki who was having a big blush on her face "_**oh! You're the Coordinator who faced against Osamu in the finals. Miyuki, right?"**_

"y-yes!" Miyuki stuttered out "Miyuki from Snowpoint City!"

"_**nice to meet you"**_ Ken said smiling as Shirona smiled too

"she's my apprentice who dreams of becoming a Top Coordinator just like your son" Nozomi said patting Miyuki's head

"_**an apprentice, huh? No wonder her performing style somehow reminds me of you"**_ Ken said with a chuckle "_**looks like Osamu got a tough rival"**_

"and someone he likes" Shirina said as Osamu blushed hard

"NEECHAN!" Osamu shouted to Shirina who just whistles while Nozomi just laughs a bit

"u-um!" Miyuki said looking nervous "um, Ken-san! Can I ask for a favor please!?"

"_**what is it?"**_ Ken asked

"C-can you say your n-number one Catchphrase!? Just once!" Miyuki said

"_**a catchphrase? Did I even have one?"**_ Ken said confused while rubbing his chin

"_**you made a catchphrase?"**_ Shirona said equally confused

"y-you know! The o-one you a-always say when Golurk will deal the finishing blow!" Miyuki stuttered out "that number one C-catchphrase!"

"_**when Golurk would deal the Finishing Blow?"**_ Ken repeated while thinking before snapping his fingers "_**oh that one!"**_

"y-yes! If it's not much to ask for you to say it, Please! I'm a huge Fan of you!" Miyuki said blushing

"_**it's alright"**_ Ken said before coughing a bit and took a deep breath. He pumped up his fist before punching it out "_**Gather all your strength into one, Golurk! Dynaaaamic! Punch! Like that?"**_

"aaaahhh! That's the one!" Miyuki squealed with hearts in her eyes before she fell down

"_**is she alright?"**_ Ken asked with a sweatdrop as Miyuki had just fainted with hearts flying out all around her

"she's like this to her idols" Nozomi said with an awkward smile

"_**i-I see"**_ Ken said with a sweatdrop "_**anyway, since Osamu had won his Contest, Shirina. Go get your Third Gym Badge!"**_

"alright!" Shirina exclaimed pumping up her left fist

"_**Ken! Her right arm is still recovering!"**_ Shirona exclaimed to her husband who had just remembered of it _**"are you telling me that she should have a Gym Battle with a sling around her!?"**_

"_**oh! Yeah!"**_ Ken said with an embarrassed laugh to his wife who was glaring angrily at him "_**please don't be angry.."**_

"come on, Mama! Can't I just go and win the Gym Badge!? Please!" Shirina begged her mother who shook her head

"_**no! your right arm is still recovering, young lady!"**_ Shirona said with a stern voice "_**Nozomi, please stop my daughter from going to the gym, she always doing rash things!"**_

Shirina puffs her cheeks as she pouted

"you should listen to your mother" Nozomi said putting down Miyuki on a couch "besides, Melissa-san isn't at her Gym, right now. So no one is getting a Gym Badge here"

"eeehh!?" Shirina exclaimed before puffing her cheeks even more "this stink!"

"why isn't she at her gym?" Osamu asked "are gym leaders allowed to do that?"

"well, Melissa-san is kinda a gym leader/ top coordinator. So she often leave her gym and travel to train with her Pokémon, she's kinda like a retraining Gym Leader" Nozomi explained

"this suck!" Shirina pouted as she huffs and grumbles

"_**don't be like that, Shirina. When I got to Hearthome City to get my badge, the Gym was closed to back then"**_ Ken told her "_**just go to Pastoria City to get the Fen Badge from Makishimu Mask. While I'll get a hold of Melissa-san and asked her to come back to her gym for a gym battle with you"**_

"really!?" Shirina exclaimed all cheered up "you mean it, Papa!?"

"_**yeah, she owes me one, so it's better if I give it back"**_ Ken said

"_**Ken!"**_ Shirona exclaimed as Ken holds up his hands in defense

"_**it's alright! by the time, she reached Pastoria City, her wounds will be healed!"**_ Ken told his wife who looks to him before sighing

"_**alright, but you better take care of yourself, Shirina"**_ Shirona told her daughter "_**if I see either of you getting hurt, it's straight back home, got it?"**_

"yup!" Shirina and Osamu said in reply and nodded

"_**good! Heal up and Be ready for Makishimu Mask, Shirina! The big guy has some big tricks up his sleeves!" **_Ken said as Shirina nodded before he hangs up the call

"Pastoria City, huh?" Shirina said before clenching her left fist tight "I can't wait!"

"Pastoria City is covered in a big marsh, take the train to get there" Nozomi said "it's the fastest and safest way for you two to get there"

"alright!" Shirina and Osamu said in unison

* * *

The next morning came as Shirina and Osamu were going to ride the train

They were at the station with Nozomi and Miyuki as they were bidding their goodbyes

"see you at the next contest, Osamu-kun" Miyuki told Osamu who nodded with a smile

"yeah! You too!" Osamu replied

"ask her Poketch Number" Shirina whispered to Osamu who went red

"Neechan!" Osamu exclaimed at Shirina who snickered

"take care you two" Nozomi said as they nodded before boarding on the train

"see you!" Osamu exclaimed waving goodbye to Nozomi and Miyuki who waved back

"let's meet again!" Miyuki exclaimed waving her hands as the train leaves

"Shirina and Osamu are going to become great trainers, one of these days" Nozomi said crossing her arms and nodded with a smile

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	53. Chapter 53

**Continuing on Shirina and Osamu's journey**

"**speaking"**

"_**Thinking"**_

**Remembering Quick Info; Shirina looks a lot like Shirona but she has Ken's eyes while Osamu looks like Ken but with Shirona's hair and eye color**

**On with the story**

A few days had passed in the Pokémon World as the two children of Ken and Shirona were having a great journey

Shirina and Osamu were currently at Pastoria City as they were in the Pastoria Gym for a Gym Battle against Makishimu Mask

Hitmonchan was out on the field as the Punching Pokémon was up against Makishimu Mask's Floatzel

The two were in a deadlock battle as both Pokemons were at their limits

"not bad! Shirina! Just like your father!" Makishimu Mask shouted out as he grins in the battle "but! This isn't over just yet!"

"damn right!" Shirina exclaimed

"go! Neechan! Go! Hitmonchan" Osamu cheered for her sister as he watched the battle from the sidelines

"Floatzel! Metal Claw!" Makishimu Mask shouted out as Floatzel dashed towards Hitmonchan with its fins shining in silver

"Hitmonchan! Dynamic Punch! Full power!" Shirina shouted out while punching her already healed right fist straight

Hitmonchan pulled back its right fist as it dashed towards Floatzel

The two then clashed their attacks as Hitmonchan and Floatzel grunted against each other before the Dynamic Punch overpowered the Metal Claw

"go!" Shirina shouted out as Hitmonchan pushed its fists forward and sends Floatzel flying

"Floatzel!" Makishimu Mask exclaimed as Floatzel cried out in pain before crashing to the water

Everyone awaits to see what happened to Floatzel before they see the Water Pokémon floating up the water, defeated

"Floatzel is unable to battle! Hitmonchan is the winner!" the referee announced as a flag was raised to Shirina's side "the winner is Shirina from Celestic Town!"

"alright!" Shirina pumped up her fist as Hitmonchan let out a victory cry while lifting up its right fist

"you did it! Neechan! Hitmonchan!" Osamu congratulated his sister and Hitmonchan as he runs to them

"hahahaha! Good battle!" Makishimu Mask laughed out as he then called back Floatzel to its Pokeball "You are really as strong as your father, Shirina!"

Shirina grins in reply as she rubs her nose with a finger

"you've earned this!" Makishimu Mask said as he gave out the Fen Badge to Shirina "with this you've earned three badges now! Hahaha! Only five more to go and you're ready for the Sinnoh League Tournament!"

"alright! Fen Badge! Got'cha" Shirina takes the Fen Badge before shaking hands with the Pastoria Gym Leader "thanks, Makishimu Mask!"

"hahaha! You're welcome!" Makishimu Mask exclaimed with a grin

* * *

Winning the Fen Badge of the Pastoria Gym, Shirina and Osamu now sets out for the next Gym and Contest

"alright! Shirina has three Gym Badges! Osamu has 1 ribbon! Hahaha! It's like seeing your father in his younger days!" Makishimu Mask said with a laugh

Shirina joined in on the laugh while Osamu just sweatdropped

"well then! Off with you two! Become a great Pokémon Master and Top Coordinator!" Makishimu Mask exclaimed as Shirina gave her a thumbs up while grinning

Waving goodbye to Makishimu Mask, Shirina and Osamu heads off on their bike towards the next town for the next Gym and Pokémon Contest

* * *

Shirina pedals the bike while Osamu holds onto her sister as the two made their way on the street

"hey! let's go to Celestic Town! I remembered that the Pokémon Contest there is going to be held in three days or so!" Osamu told her sister who nodded

"alright! and while we're at it, let's visit Mama and Papa!" Shirina said as Osamu nodded with a smile

"go go!" Shirina instantly pedals faster as she raced through the street

Darkrai followed the two by the shadows as Shirina was determined to reach the town by eve

* * *

After a few hours of pedaling, the sun was setting off in the horizon

Shirina and Osamu arrived at their hometown as they were walking on the path

"hmmm! Home sweet home!" Shirina said as she pushed their bike

"I wonder if we can surprise Mama and Papa with how many badges and ribbons, we've got!" Osamu said with a grin

"maybe we can!" Shirina replied with a grin

They continued on the direction to their home before they heard running

"hmm? Who's that?" Shirina asked as she saw someone running to them

"it's Aunt Kia!" Osamu exclaimed seeing their mother's friend

"Osamu! Shirina!" Kia screamed out as she runs to them while carrying a grocery bag

"Aunt Kia!" Shirina and Osamu waved to her as they smiled

"RUN!" Kia screamed as she was being chased by a herd of Pokemons

"what the!?" Shirina exclaimed as Kia runs to them

"run you two! Now!" Kia shouted as the herd of Pokémon started firing their attacks at her

"Hitmonchan! Golett! Steelix! Go!" Shirina called out her Pokémon as they came out

"Houndoom! Gabite! You two go!" Osamu called out his Pokémon as well

"no! don't call out your Pokémon!" Kia screamed

"what do you mean?" Shirina asked before seeing Hitmonchan and the others turning towards them with their eyes glowing red

"Gabite, everyone, what's wrong?" Osamu asked

Hitmonchan let out a loud cry before it pulled back its right fist and fire a Mach Punch at Shirina

"what!?" Shirina jumped to the side as Hitmonchan's Mach Punch missed but destroyed the bike

"what are you doing, Hitmonchan!?" Shirina exclaimed as the Punching Pokémon turns towards her and went on the attack but Golett intervened with its Gyro Ball

"thanks, Golett!" Shirina thanked her Pokémon before taking out Hitmonchan's Pokeball "return! Hitmonchan!"

The beam fired but Hitmonchan didn't return to its Pokeball "what?! why!?"

"Neechan! Everyone is acting strange!" Osamu exclaimed as he backed away from Houndoom and the others

Houndoom growls before the Canine Pokémon spewed out its Flamethrower at Osamu but Darkrai appeared and blocked the attack

"Darkrai!" Osamu exclaimed

"what's wrong with you guys!?" Shirina exclaimed as she and Osamu backed away from their Pokémon

"Golurk! Shadow Punch!" someone shouted out as a Shadow Punch came flying to the ground and caused a dust explosion

Kia, Shirina, and Osamu all coughed from the dust

"what now!?" Shirina exclaimed before her hand was grabbed "hey!"

Shirina looks to who grabbed her as it was her father, Ken

"Papa!?" Shirina exclaimed "why are you here!?"

"I'll explain later! Right now, we have to get away!" Ken exclaimed as he got on Golurk's back while Kia and the others were carried by Golurk

Golurk then rockets away as the herd of Pokémon chased after them

"Darkrai! Dark Pulse!" Ken shouted as Darkrai charged a sphere in between its palm before firing a beam of dark rings at the herd of Pokémon

A powerful explosion blew out as a smokescreen was created

Darkrai then disappeared into the shadows before going away to follow Ken and the others

* * *

At the Pokémon Center, the building was blocked with dozens of barricades

Golurk landed on the roof as everyone got off

"Papa, what's going on!? Hitmonchan and the others suddenly started to attack us!" Shirina exclaimed

"I'll explain in a moment" Ken told her as he called back Golurk to its Pokeball before heading to the door of the roof "get inside, quick!"

Everyone heads into the door as they went down the stairs

Ken closed the door before he locked it

* * *

Everyone heads downstairs as the Pokémon Center had turned into a barricaded shelter

There were many people in it as some were wounded

Kia went to some of the injured people as she takes out medicine from her grocery bag

"it's not much but it will help heal your wound" Kia said as she aids some of the injured people

"what happened here?" Osamu asked as she saw some of their old neighbors

"Ken-san!" Officer Jenny went to Ken and saluted to him "we've managed to contact the League Headquarters, they will be coming with reinforcement in a day or so"

"good, did you give them our warning?" Ken asked "they're not to use any other Pokémon other than Ghost/ Dark Type"

"I've already informed them" Officer Jenny said before she went to help the injured people

"Gengar, Mismagius" Ken called out as the two Ghost Pokémon appeared out from the walls "how did it go?"

Gengar and Misamgius shook their head in reply as Ken frowned a bit

"alright, just keep on looking" Ken said as the two ghost Pokémon nodded before disappearing into the walls

"papa, tell us what is going on" Shirina said to her father "why are Hitmonchan and the other Pokémon started to attack us!? What is going on?!"

"I know, I'll explain it with you two slowly" Ken said as he went to a barricaded window where he took a peek at the crack

Outside, Aggron, Drapion, and Garchomp were in the area as the three Pokémon were looking around before going away

"it all happened a week ago" Ken said

**Flashback**

_Ken and his Pokémon were working in their farm before every Pokémon suddenly turned towards Ken with their eyes glowing red_

"_what's wrong, everyone?" Ken asked before Drapion fired its Cross Poison at Ken who jumped away_

"_Golurk! Garchomp!" Ken shouted as he called out Golurk and Garchomp_

_The two Pokémon appeared out only for Garchomp to turns towards Golurk and fired its Dragon Pulse_

"_Garchomp!?" Ken exclaimed as Golurk defended against the attack before Aggron rams itself towards Golurk with its Iron Head_

"_Golurk! Retreat!" Ken shouted as Golurk steps back before grabbing Ken and rocketing away_

**flashback ends**

"every single Pokémon within a 3-mile radius of the town suddenly turned violent and they all started to attack everyone" Ken said before he turns towards Shirina and Osamu "they completely got full control of the town except for the Pokémon Center"

"but why are Golurk and the others, aren't affected?" Osamu asked

"we don't know why, but some Ghost Pokemons and a few Dark Types aren't affected" Ken replied

"but Houndoom is a Dark Type!" Osamu said to his father who shook his head

"that's true but Houndoom is also part Fire Type" Ken told him "only a Dark Type Pokémon who have a strong will can't be affected by this phenomenon"

Ken turns to the side as a shadow loomed towards him and Darkrai appears

"good, Darkrai isn't affected by it" Ken said

"Ken-san!" Nurse Joy came to him with a tray filled with 12 Pokeballs "your requested transfer Pokémon are here"

"thank you, Nurse Joy" Ken said as he takes the Pokeballs before throwing them out

In an instant, Mightyena, Tyranitar, Shiftry, Hydreigon, Honchkrow, Absol, Trevenant, Sableye, Zoroark, Bannette, Cofafrigus and Dusknoir appeared

"wow! Are they all your Pokemons, Papa?" Osamu asked amazed to see Zoroark, Trevenant and Cofafrigus as he had never seen such Pokémon

"yeah" Ken nodded in reply "I have other Pokémon taken care in other Regions, so I've asked Nurse Joy to get them transferred here because of the situation at hand"

Shiftry, Hydreigon, Honchkrow, Tyranitar, and Trevenant suddenly acted weird as their eyes were glowing red

"it's happening again!" Osamu exclaimed as he went behind his father

"Darkrai!" Ken exclaimed as Darkrai and the other Ghost/ Dark type Pokémon went against Tyranitar and the others

"you have to fight it!" Ken told his friends as Tyranitar let out a growl of anger at him "remember! Remember me! Remember our friends! Remember your family!"

Tyranitar growls before its eyes slowly turned back to normal with the others as well

Ken reached out his hand as Tyranitar leans its head to it

"you did it, Papa! You've reached out to them!" Shirina said with a grin

"it was a risky bet but I'm glad that it turned out well" Ken said as he looks to his Pokemons before calling them back except for Trevenant

"hey, Papa, where's Mama?" Osamu asked as their mother was nowhere to be found

"Shirona…." Ken clenched his fists as he gritted his teeth in anger "she got captured"

"eeh!?" Shirina and Osamu exclaimed in shock before their father closed their mouth

"don't shout! We can't let the others hear us here!" Ken told them in a low voice

"but Mama got captured!" Osamu told his father "we've got to save her!"

"we will, but not right now, we can't leave this place unguarded" Ken said before he looks outside and sees Magmortar and Machamp surveying the area before walking away "with my Pokemons under some control, it's going to be tough getting to the research lab"

"research lab? You mean Great Grandma Karashina's research lab?" Shirina asked as Ken nodded

"we can assume that whoever is behind this, is at the research lab as we speak" Ken said "for now, they've got Shirona and the researchers there, hostages. So we can't act recklessly"

"then what do we do?" Osamu asked his father who patted his head

"you two are going to stay here with Darkrai and Trevenant, I'll be going with Golurk and the others to find more supplies, right now we've got to focus on providing some supplies here, we're running out soon" Ken told them

"eeh! But that's boring!" Shirina told her father in a whining voice "I want to go and help!"

"you will but not now" Ken said before he went to the stairs and stopped for a moment to look to his kids "keep an eye outside and keep quiet"

Shirina puffed her cheeks as she crossed her arms

"this is so boring!" Shirina said before she sat down on the floor

Osamu sighs as this was the life of having a Tomboyish Big sister

Ken smiled "be safe you two" he told his kids before heading upstairs

* * *

At the Celestic Research Lab, many of Ken's controlled Pokémon were patrolling the area

Inside the research lab, there were many men inside as they all wore Team Rocket Uniforms

Heading down the hall, we find Shirona and some scientists held up in a locked room

Shirona looks outside the window as she sees Hitmonlee and Ursaring passing by

"what do we do, Shirona-san?" one of the scientists asked her

"for now, we've to stay here and keep quiet, the Pokemons outside are merely patrolling" Shirona said before seeing Gengar and Mismagius appearing out of the wall "a Gengar and a Mismagius?"

Shirona's eyes widen as she smiled "are you two Ken's Pokémon?"

Gengar and Mismagius nodded with smiles as Shirona nodded

"does anyone have a Pokedex in hand?" Shirona asked as one of the scientists gave her one

Shirona activates the Pokedex as she scanned Gengar and Mismagius for their moves

Gengar is able to use: Hypnosis, Shadow Ball, Lick, and Dark Pulse. While for Mismagius it was able to use: Psychic, Attract, Will-o-Wisp, and Power Gem"

"as expected of Ken" Shirona smiled as she knew that his Pokémon had great moves

"alright you two" Shirona said as she looks outside and finds no controlled Pokémon around the area "can you cover us while we escape?"

Gengar and Mismagius nodded as they went beside her

"alright" Shirona said before she turns towards the others "everyone, we're going to escape this room, I want you all to keep close"

The scientists nodded as they huddled close in a line

Shirona nodded before she looks to Gengar and Mismagius who nodded

The locked door opens as Shirona looks to the hallway and saw no pokemon before she motions to the scientist to walk out of the room

"hurry!" Shirona told them before they heard a loud roar from down the hallway

Shirona turns towards the hallway as she finds Houndoom and Hitmonchan

"Houndoom?! Hitmonchan!?" Shirona looks in surprise as she thought that the two Pokémon were travelling with her children

Houndoom growls before it fired its Flamethrower

"Mismagius! Psychic! Gengar! Hypnosis!" Shirona commanded as Mismagius' eyes glowed blue and the Flamethrower stopped before it disappeared

Hitmonchan dashed towards them as it had Thunder Punch readied

Gengar intercepted as its eyes glowed purple and Hitmonchan fell asleep

"great job, you two!" Shirona said before she turns and started running away with the scientist as Gengar and Mismagius followed behind

Houndoom let out a loud howl as this alerted all Pokémon near the vicinity of their escape

* * *

Ken was with his Ghost Pokémon Team as they were in the middle of getting some supplies from the farm

Golurk and Dusknoir were helping Ken as they carried up crates with them

"this should be enough" Ken said as Golurk and Dusknoir nodded before they head out

Ken looks outside as he checks any signs of a Pokémon nearby, after that, he and his Pokémon went out

"alright, let's go" Ken said as he got on Golurk's back before the Automaton Pokémon rocketed away with Dusknoir following

* * *

As Ken and the others were flying away to the Pokémon Center, they saw Shirona and the others escaping the Research lab

"Shirona!" Ken exclaimed

"everyone! Go!" Ken threw out his Pokeballs as Tyranitar and the others appeared

* * *

"hurry!" Shirona exclaimed as Houndoom, Machamp, Drapion, and Milotic were chasing after them "Gengar! Shadow Ball! Mismagius! Power Gem!"

Shirona ordered out as Gengar and Mismagius fired their attacks at the charging Pokémon

"hurry! Everyone!" Shirona exclaimed before seeing Sableye and the others coming towards them

"Shirona!" someone called out to her as Shirona looks up and sees Ken on Golurk

"Ken!" Shirona exclaimed

"Golurk, you get the supplies to the Pokémon Center" Ken said as Dusknoir gave the crates to Golurk before Ken gets on Dusknoir's back and flied down

Golurk nodded before the Automaton Pokémon flied away

Ken and Dusknoir landed down as they went to help Shirona

"everyone! Dark Pulse!" Ken shouted as all of his Pokemons fired beam of dark ring energies at the charging Pokémon

The combined attack took down Drapion, Houndoom, and Milotic but not Machamp as the Fighting Type Pokémon charged towards Ken and the others with its Fire Punches readied

"Dusknoir! Ice Punch!" Ken shouted as Dusknoir flies towards Machamp with the Ice Punch readied

The two then clashed their attacks as they battled for power

"Sableye! Crunch now!" Ken exclaimed as Sableye jumps and bites down on Machamp's shoulder

Machamp cried out in pain before Dusknoir takes it out with its Ice Punch

"Ken.." Shirona went to Ken as the man hugs his wife with a glad and relieved smile

"you ok?" Ken asked as Shirona nodded before an explosion was heard and Confafrigus got knocked out

"go to the Pokémon Center. Shirina and Osamu are waiting there" Ken told her before whistling

"everyone, help Shirona and the others escape!" Ken exclaimed as he steps forward with Dusknoir and Zoroark "we will buy you some time"

"Ken, even for you it's going to be impossible!" Shirona told her husband as most of the controlled Pokémon, was his and all of Ken's Pokémon were very strong in their own way

"go! we'll stall them for as long as we can!" Ken exclaimed before he got ready to battle his own Pokémon with Dusknoir and Zoroark

"Ken…" Shirona looks to Ken as she was hesitant on leaving him

"Shirona-san! We have to hurry!" one of the scientists exclaimed as they were escaping with Sableye and the others

Shirona looks to them before to Ken who nodded to her

"be safe.." Shirona said before she followed the scientists

Ken looks to her before he looks to the charging Pokémon

"you ready, Dusknoir? Zoroark?" Ken asked as the two Pokémon nodded

Ken smiled before he nodded back "let's do this!"

The man then charged with Zoroark and Dusknoir as the controlled Pokémon charged towards them

* * *

Shirina and Osamu were sitting down in the Pokémon Center as they were told to wait before their father comes back with the supplies

"I'm so bored.." Shirina said as she leans her cheeks to her hand "when is Papa coming back?"

"well Papa did say that he's going to get a large amount of supplies" Osamu said before they heard a loud thump from above

"it must be Papa and the others!" Shirina exclaimed as she and Osamu runs upstairs

* * *

Golurk landed on the roof of the Pokémon Center as the Automaton Pokémon place the pile of crates down before seeing Shirina and Osamu coming out of the door

"Papa!" the two exclaimed before they got confused to only see Golurk

"Golurk, where's Papa?" Shirina asked as Golurk shook its head before rocketing away

"hey!" Osamu exclaimed but the Automaton Pokémon just flies away

* * *

Shirona and the scientists were running away with Ken's Pokémon helping them as they were on their way to the Pokémon Center

"everybody, hurry!" Shirona exclaimed as some controlled Pokemons were chasing after them

The ground bellow them suddenly exploded as Steelix and Rhyperior came out

"Gengar! Mismagius!" Shirona shouted as the two fired their attacks at them

A dust explosion filled the area before Steelix came charging with its Iron Head and Rhyperior with its Rock Smash

"dodge them!" Shirona exclaimed but Gengar and Mismagius got hit by the attacks

The two fell down to the field as they got knocked out

"Gengar! Mismagius!" Shirona exclaimed before she looks to Steelix and Rhyperior as the two roared at her

Tyranitar and Shiftrey intervened as the two sends their Hyper Beam at them

"Tyranitar! Shiftrey!" Shirona exclaimed as the two nodded before they battle against Steelix and Rhyperior

Kabutops and Aerodactyl dashed towards Shirona as the two Ancient Pokémon were about to attack her but Hydreigon fired its Hyper Beam at them

Hydreigon roared as the Brutal Pokémon went to help Tyranitar and the others

Shirona quickly followed the others before she took a step back when she finds her Lucario, Barbancle, Glaceon, and even her Garchomp, blocking their way

"Garchomp.." Shirona looks to her ace Pokémon as it saddens her to see it being controlled

Garchomp lets out a loud growl before flames started to flare around its jaws

Sableye and Bannette went to intervene but Lucario and Barbacle took them out with a Bone Rush and a Poison Jab

"Sableye! Bannette!" Shirona looks to them before to Garchomp as the Mach Pokémon fired its Flamethrower

Shirona shielded herself before Golurk came crashing in and blocked the Flamethrower with a Dynamic Punch

"Golurk!?" Shirona looks in surprise to see her husband's ace Pokémon

Golurk looks to Shirona and nodded before it charged towards Garchomp and the others

"now's our chance!" Shirona exclaimed as everyone runs to the Pokémon Center with Sableye and the others

Shirona looks to Golurk who took out Barbacle with a Dynamic Punch as the Automaton Pokémon looks to Shirona and nodded before getting rammed to the side by Aggron's Iron Head

Shirona gritted her teeth before she followed the others in escaping

Golurk stops Aggron's Iron Head before taking down the Iron Armored Pokémon with a Dynamic Punch

Aggron got knocked out as Golurk looks to its friend before to Garchomp and the others

Garchomp, Lucario, Magmortar, Aerodactyl, and Avalugg faced Golurk

Golurk punched its fists together before rocketing towards them

Garchomp let out a loud growl before it charged towards Golurk with the others

Soon a big explosion blew out as the Pokemons battled

* * *

Shirina and Osamu were waiting on their father as it was already 30 minutes after Golurk left

"mou" Shirina whined before taking a bite out of an apple "it's already been an hour since Golurk left!"

"it's only been 30 minutes" Osamu said as he drinks a bottle of water

Darkrai suddenly appeared out of the shadows as the Pitch-Black Pokémon looks outside

"what's wrong, Darkrai?" Osamu asked as Darkrai soon flied out

Everyone then heard running from outside as Shirina looks to the crack of the window and sees Shirona and the escaping scientists

"it's Mama!" Shirina exclaimed as Osamu spitted out the water, he was drinking

They went to the barricaded door as they were trying to push it away

"hurry and open it!" Shirina exclaimed as she was trying to push away the giant book rack off the barricaded door but it was too heavy for her

"Trevenant! Help out!" Osamu exclaimed as the Elder Tree Pokémon lifted away the book rack and opened the door

Shirina and Osamu with Trevenant heads outside as Darkrai was battling against the controlled Pokémon while Shirona and the others runs towards the Pokémon Center

"MAMA!" Shirina and Osamu runs towards their mother and hugged her as Shirona hugs them back

"Shirina, Osamu!" Shirona hugs her kids with a happy smile "it's so good to see you two!"

Shirina and Osamu nodded in return before an explosion rang out and Darkrai crashed to the ground before flying back to the battle

"head inside!" Shirona exclaimed as the scientists and the injured Pokemons head in first to the Pokémon Center

"Trevenant! Help Darkrai!" Shirina ordered the Elder Tree Pokémon as it went on the attack against the Controlled Pokémon "Wood Hammer!"

Trevenant lifts up its right arm before hammering it down on a Lairon and knocks it out

"get in!" Shirona exclaimed as everyone heads in while Darkrai and Trevenant takes out the controlled Pokémon

* * *

After getting everyone into the Pokémon Center, Shirona calls back Trevenant and Darkrai as the two Pokemons heads in before Trevenant placed back the giant book rack upon the door and closed it

"is everyone alright?" Shirona asked the scientists as they all nodded before getting Nurse Joy to take a look at Sableye and the others

"Mama, are you alright?" Osamu asked as he and Shirina went to their mother

"I'm fine" Shirona replied before getting another hug by her kids

"we're so glad that you're alright!" Shirina said as she and Osamu look to their mother "Papa rescued you all, right?"

Shirona nodded before hearing a loud explosion from outside

"this is bad" Shirona said looking to the barricaded door "the barricade won't hold. We have to counter attack"

"alright! let's do this!" Shirina said as she called out Golett

"Darkrai, Trevenant!" Shirona called out as the two Pokémon went to her side

They then wait for them to break in as Darkrai readied its Dark Pulse and Trevenant readied its Wood Hammer

More explosions rang outside before it all went silent

"it went silent all of the sudden" Osamu said gulping nervously as he didn't like the silent atmosphere

A few moments passed before the barricaded door got banged from outside

"ready yourselves!" Shirona exclaimed as the barricaded door soon got destroyed

"Golett!" Shirina exclaimed as her Pokémon readied for battle

Magmortar appeared in front of the barricaded door as the Blast Pokémon pointed its cannons at everyone

"attack simultaneous!" Shirona exclaimed as Darkrai and Trevenant went on the attack, only to stop when Magmortar suddenly fell forward, knocked out

"Magmortar…fell" Osamu said before they look outside and sees Golurk, Tyranitar, and Shiftrey as the three Pokémon were standing in front of the entrance while being surrounded by knocked out Pokémon defeated on the ground

"Golurk!" Shirina exclaimed as she, Osamu and Shirona went outside

Golurk fell to one knee while Tyranitar and Shiftrey fell down to the ground

"Golurk!" Shirona went to the Automaton Pokémon as Golurk sustained great damage all around its body "what terrible wounds!"

"Tyranitar!" Osamu went to Tyranitar as the Armor Pokémon was badly wounded

"Shiftrey, hold on!" Shirina went to the Wicked Pokémon as Shiftrey had burn wounds on itself

Golurk struggled to get up before the Automaton Pokémon fell to its knee again

"everyone! We need some help!" Shirona exclaimed as some of the sheltered people went out to help

* * *

Golurk and the other Pokémon were getting checked up by Nurse Joy as she was running back and forth in treating them

Shirona and her kids watched from the clinic window as Golurk and the others were being treated for their wounds

"Golurk's wounds..they're from Draco Meteor" Shirina said as she knew of the powerful Dragon Move and the damage it could inflict upon a Pokémon

"Garchomp and the others were taken over by something and they couldn't fight it" Shirona said as she felt guilty for her Pokémon had wounded Golurk and the others

"wait, if Golurk is here, then where's Papa? Didn't he come back with you?" Osamu asked his mother who frowned a bit before telling them what happened

"what!? Papa stayed behind!?" Shirina and Osamu exclaimed as Shirona nodded

"he helped me and the scientists escape, and in doing that, he stayed behind to buy us time" Shirona told them while clenching her fists

"we have to go and save him! Let's go to the research lab and save him now!" Shirina exclaimed, prepared for the battle outside

"we can't, Shirina" Shirona told her "we're outnumbered and Darkrai and Trevenant are the only ones able to battle, we can't go in without a plan"

"then I'll just go with Golett! We can take them down!" Shirina exclaimed

"no, you two can't go, not with those controlled Pokemons outside" Shirona told her as she forbids her from going

"we can't just do nothing! Papa and Golurk risks everything to save Mama and the others! Why are we still here sitting like a bunch of Psyducks!? Why!? We have to help him!" Shirina shouted before Shirona slapped Shirina's cheeks hard as this surprised Osamu and Golett

Shirina slowly touched her slapped cheeks as she looks surprised to her mother who had never raised a hand against her own children "Ma….ma?"

"calm down!" Shirona shouted at her "i'm worried for Ken as well! It frustrates me to no ends to know your father is in absolute danger! but going out like a rampaging Rhyhorn won't do anything good! Think this thoroughly! Ken did everything he could to save me and the scientists even with the risk of hurting his own Pokemons who he loves! He stayed behind to that he could keep us safe and stopped them from hurting us!"

"i.." Shirina muttered out before Shirona gently pulled her into a hug

"I know that you want to save Ken, I do as well. But we have to plan this thoroughly" Shirona told her daughter "if we make a single mistake it would mean us getting captured by them and that would put Ken's sacrifice in vain"

Shirina's eyes widen a bit before tears started to well up

"we will save him, I promise you that" Shirona said as Shirina soon started crying uncontrollable to her mother who hugs her close

Her cries echoed in the Pokémon Center as Osamu and Golett looks to them before to each other

* * *

Within the seized Celestic Research Lab, Ken was tied up to a metal pole as the man was knocked out

"uggh…hgg" Ken grunted a bit as his eyes slowly opens "where…"

Ken lifts his heads up as he found himself in an underground mining site

He looks around before he spotted; Drapion, His Garchomp, Machamp, Steelix, Rhyperior, and Hitmonchan working on the mining as they destroyed rocks and digs away dirt

"everyone…" Ken muttered out before he looks to the side and finds a cage that had all of his Dark and Ghost Type Pokemons in it

"looks like Mr. Unova Champion had just woken up" a voice spoke out as Ken looks up and glared instantly to who he sees

"I had a thought on who were behind all of this" Ken said with pure hate as above him on a metal platform was Yamato and Kosaburo who was accompanied by Shirona's Garchomp and his Barbacle, both Pokemons under complete mind control "it's you two again!"

"hahaha, not so tough now that your Pokémon are under the mind control" Kosaburo said with a grin

"how did you do this to everyone and for what!?" Ken exclaimed

"let us answer that question with a very simple reply" Yamato said as she points to the side where Ken turns to see his Alakazam in a glass tube with wires attached around its limbs and a helmet on its head

"Alakazam!?" Ken exclaimed as to see his Psychic Pokémon encased in the glass tube before seeing a Drowzee beside it "what did you do to him!?"

"just a simple Hypnosis and some Confusion" Kosaburo replied "and we've got ourselves a fully controlled Alakazam"

"you bastards! How dare you!" Ken shouted with anger raging in his eyes

"yeah, we dare! We're Team Rocket after all!" Yamato laughed out loud as Kosaburo grins

"and to your second question, you should already know the answer" Kosaburo said as Ken looks to them before widening in realization

"don't tell me…" Ken said

"that's right! The Tri Gate of Arceus!" Yamato exclaimed

* * *

Rhyperior was drilling on the rocky wall before the Drill Pokémon felt something hard in the rocks and dirt

It hammered its fist at the wall as the ground and dirt breaks and revealed some sort of metal door but it was only the top part, the rest were still buried

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	54. Chapter 54

**Continuing on Shirina and Osamu's journey**

"**speaking"**

"_**Thinking"**_

**Quick Info; Shirina looks a lot like Shirona but she has Ken's eyes while Osamu looks like Ken but with Shirona's hair and eye color**

**On with the story**

Within the barricaded Pokémon Center

Shirona was looking at the map of the town as she was surrounded by officer Jenny, Shirina, and Osamu

"Team Rocket held us captured there while they were extracting information of the Tri Gate of Arceus" Shirona explained as she revealed the plans of Team Rocket

"the Tri Gate of Arceus?" Osamu and Shirina repeated as Shirona nodded

"your great Grandmother, Karashina once researched it" Shirona said

_**Flashback**_

_Back in the past_

_Ken was at the Celestic Research Town as he was visiting Karashina and Shirona with Shirina and Osamu, when they were still toddlers_

_A toddler Shirina was riding on Houndoom's back while a Toddler Osamu was being carried by Karashina who tickled her great grandson's little tummy_

_Osamu laughed in glee before Karashina nuzzles her nose and started blowing raspberries on his little tummy, making him laugh even more_

"_oya oya, so adorable!" Karashina said lifting Osamu up and down "Osamu-chan! Upsy daisy!"_

_Osamu laughs as he was lifted up before Karashina pulled him down and sets him on her lap_

"_my great grandchildren are as adorable as you were, when you were a toddler, Shirona" Karashina said as Ken was watching Shirina on Houndoom's back while Shirona was doing some research in the lab_

"_yes" Shirona said stopping her research before Houndoom went to her and Shirina cooed to her mother_

_Shirona smiles as she picks her up and cuddles her with love and kisses_

_Osamu babbles as the child reached his little hands to Ken_

_Ken went to his son as Karashina passed her great grandson to her grandson in law_

_He picks Osamu up and lifts him up high before carrying him_

"_what a daddy's boy" Karashina said with a smile before getting a call on her lab phone_

"_I'll get it" Shirona said as she went to the phone and picks it up while carrying Shirina who was playing around with her long hair_

"_yes?...yes….yes…..alright…thank you very much" Shirona answered the call before hanging up_

"_who was it?" Karashina asked as she stands up while standing with her walking stick, due to her old age_

"_the research team said that they found some old ancient tablets in the mining site, they said that they're going to send a picture to you" Shirona told her grandmother before the computer rings as an email got received_

"_let's see here" Karashina said as she went to the computer and opened the mail and finds two pictures of stone tablets_

_Karashina's eyes scanned the pictures as her eyes squinted a bit_

"_this is very interesting" Karashina said "I've seen a lot of ancient stone tablets, but this one is by far the oldest one, I've ever seen"_

"_is it translatable?" Shirona asked as Karashina nodded_

""_when the Orb of Time, the Orb of Space, and the Reverse Orb comes in contact upon each other. The Tri Gate of Arceus shall be unlocked" this is a very interesting discovery" Karashina said looking at the picture as there were stone pictures of Palkia, Dialga, and even Giratina on it_

"_Orb of Time? Orb of Space? Is it talking about the Adamant and the Luxurious Orb?" Ken asked as Karashina nodded_

"_but this Reverse Orb? What is it?" Shirona asked_

"_it's a Special type of Orb that is more unique than the Adamant orb nor the Luxurious orb" Karashina said as she types some keys on the keyboard and showed a stone tablet that had a carving of a large diamond shaped gem "it's called the Griseous orb, it is an orb that is said to boost the power of the Pokémon that rules over the Reverse World, Giratina"_

"_Giratina? The other Pokémon that rules one of the three creation elements of the world?" Ken said as his Grandmother in law nodded_

"_there have been many records of it found all around Sinnoh but so far, no one has ever found it" Karashina said as she looks at the orb "if this orb was to be found, it will reveal the location of the Tri Gate of Arceus once it gets into close contact with the other two orbs"_

_**Flashback ends**_

"Karashina-san said that the Tri Gate of Arceus's location could only be found once the three Orbs come in contact with each other" Ken said as he watched Garchomp and the others, mining the sealed gate "to think that it was here"

"yes, with the help of prof. Bamba w-" Yamato said before she get a call "hello?"

"IT'S NANBA!" a loud voice shouted on the phone before it got hanged up

"as I was saying, with the help of prof. Nanba, we were able to find this precious gem in Alamos Town" Yamato said as she motions to their side where the Adamant Orb, the Luxurious Orb and a yellow diamond gem were all stored upon a glass metal case as the three orbs were glowing

"then the attack at Alamos town!" Ken exclaimed

"exactly, it was to obtain the Griseous Orb" Yamato said

"tch! Karashina-san researched about the Griseous Orb and theorized of it being buried in Alamos Town." Ken clicked his tongue in anger as Team Rocket got all three Orbs in their possession "to think that she was right"

"now then! Once your Pokémon finished digging, you'll get front row seat in witnessing us summoning the Legendary Pokémon, Arceus!" Kosaburo exclaimed

* * *

"summoning the Legendary Pokémon, Arceus?!" Osamu and Shirina exclaimed in shock

"yes, unlike the Spear Pillar, the Tri Gate of Arceus opens the dimension of where Arceus resides" Shirona said "they have all three orbs, if we don't stop them now, they will summon Arceus and attempt to capture it"

"but this is a Legendary Pokémon that is said to create the earth, right?" Osamu said, knowing of the great, legendary Pokémon "wouldn't it be nearly impossible to capture it"

"yes, but doing such things will anger Arceus" Shirona said "if such Pokémon were to be angered"

"Sinnoh is going to be in flames!" Osamu and Shirina said as they could already imagine, Sinnoh destroyed by Arceus

"we have to stop them before it's too late" Shirona said as she looks at the town map and looks around the area near the Research Lab "we can't go by ground, and any nearby entrance have been guarded by Team Rocket and the controlled Pokemons"

"then let's go by air!" Shirina exclaimed "that way we can land on the roof!"

"neechan, did you forget that we don't have any Flying Pokémon with us?" Osamu said as realization hits Shirina's mind

"wait!" Nurse Joy suddenly exclaimed as Shirona and the others turns to see Golurk walking to them "your injuries are still healing!"

"what's wrong?" Shirina asked

"this one suddenly got up and went out" Nurse Joy replied

Golurk went to Shirona as the Automaton Pokémon let out a few cries to her

"Golurk…." Shirona looks to the Automaton Pokemon as Golurk nodded and raises its fist "alright, I understand. But you need to regain your full strength, now go and get some rest"

Golurk nodded before heading back with Nurse Joy following

"we're following with Shirina's plan" Shirona said as she looks to the map and rubbed her chin "while we get in, we have to trust in Darkrai and Trevenant's power to buy us some time to get Ken and stop Team Rocket"

"officer Jenny, the reinforcement from the League HQ are coming any time till now, right?" Shirona asked as Officer Jenny nodded "inform them to head to the Celestic Research Lab immediately, we have to stop Team Rocket with everything, we have"

"roger! I'll inform them right now!" Officer Jenny replied before going away

"Shirina, Osamu, once we get into the research lab, the both of you are to stick close to me, we don't know how many men of Team Rocket are stationed there"

Shirina and Osamu nodded as they were ready

"we will go in by midnight, get as much rest as you can" Shirona told them before she looks to the map, specifically to the location of where the Research Lab is located at

* * *

Ken watched his Pokémon digs up the buried gate as they were nearly finished in doing so

"in just a few more minutes, your Pokémon will finish digging out the gate and we will summon Arceus!" Kosaburo said with a grin "Team Rocket will seize it and we will control the world!"

"and you will watch and see it all happen, Mr. Champion" Yamato said before she ordered some Team Rocket member to prepare the capture machines

Ken glared at them as he watched them do it all

"_I've got to stop them! If they summon Arceus and anger it!_" Ken thought as he could see the destruction of Sinnoh in his head "_I've got to get free and help Alakazam!"_

Ken looks to the captured Psychic Pokémon as it was forced to do against its will

All of the sudden, Dusknoir appeared behind Ken as the man turns to see the Ghost Pokémon

"Dusknoir…" Ken whispered as Dusknoir nodded "listen, Dusknoir. Go to where Alakazam is and wait for my signal. Once I give you the signal, break him free and take out the Drowzee, alright?"

Dusknoir nodded before disappearing into the shadows

* * *

Shirona was at the roof of the Pokémon Center as she watched the night as the moon was at its full form

"just a few more minutes" Shirona said "hang on, Ken"

"Shirona-san" Officer Jenny came to the roof and saluted "reinforcements are arriving in an hour at max speed. They're coming as fast as they could"

"thank you" Shirona thanked for the information before she and Officer Jenny ducks down and hides as Staraptor and Skarmory came flying above them but the two didn't saw them

After the coast is clear, Shirona and Officer Jenny looks to the sky for any signs of Flying Type Pokémon but saw none

"we will be heading out in a few more minutes, keep everyone safe, Officer Jenny" Shirona told the officer as she nodded

* * *

Osamu and Shirina were asleep with Golett as they lightly snore in their sleep before Shirona came walking down the stairs with Officer Jenny

"Osamu, Shirina, wake up" Shirona went to her kids as she patted their shoulders

Shirina and Osamu instantly wakes up as they yawned before Golett wakes up

"Darkrai, Trevenant, are you two ready?" Shirona called out as Darkrai appeared out of the shadows while Trevenant walked to them and the two nodded

Golurk walks towards them as the Automaton Pokémon let out a few cries and raises its fist

"alright, Golurk. Help us get to the research lab" Shirona said as Shirina and Osamu stands back up with Golett

* * *

Rhyperior and the rest of the Pokémon finished digging as they unburied the giant gate

Yamato and Kosaburo had their members prepared the capture machines as every single one was aimed to the door

"prepare all capture nets with 100k volt power, make sure that this plan won't fall into a mistake" Kosaburo ordered out as he was near a machine and typing down on its computer

"Roger!" the troops saluted before they went away to do his orders

"Setsuburo, did we manage control of all the Pokémon in this town?" Yamato asked looking to the cage where it held Hydreigon and the other Dark and Ghost Pokemons

"it's Kosaburo!" Kosaburo yelled "and yeah, why you ask?"

"I've read up on all the data on all Mr. Champion's Pokémon, and did he ever catch these Pokemon?" Yamato asked pointing at Hydreigon

"now that you mention it" Kosaburo said before taking out a magazine out of nowhere as he flips around to find Ken's info on a page "all the Pokémon he has are under our control, well except for his Golurk who is unaffected"

"then where did this Hydreigon came from?" Yamato asked before they heard a loud explosion coming from above as the ceiling above started to have small pieces of rubble falling down

"what on earth!?" Yamato exclaimed before feeling the ground shake from the explosion above

"monitor!" Kosaburo exclaimed as a screen appeared and turns on

It revealed that an enormous amount of Dark and Ghost Type Pokemons on the attack against the Controlled Pokémon

"what is going on!?" Yamato and Kosaburo screamed in shock

* * *

"go! everyone!" Oba of the Elite Four appeared as he, Goyo, Ryou and Kikuno with some members of the police force were on the scene

A giant group of Mighteyena, Absol, Sableye, Shiftry, Mismagius, Dusknoir, and Banette were on the attack as they battled against the controlled Pokémon

Golurk was in the air as the Automaton Pokémon was carrying Trevenant while having Shirona, Shirina, and Osamu riding on its back

"it's Oba-san and the others!" Osamu exclaimed seeing the Fiery Elite Four member "they've got here just in time!"

"alright, while Oba and the others handle the controlled Pokémon" Shirona said before she looks to the research lab "we're going in to save Ken and the others"

"yeah!" Shirina and Osamu exclaimed in agreement before Golurk flied down

* * *

explosion keep on ringing out as the underground mine keeps on rumbling

"they must've called the League for their reinforcement!" Kosaburo exclaimed as he was surprised to see the large amount of Dark and Ghost Type Pokemons on the scene

"looks like Oba and the others pulled through" Ken said with a smirk

"eeihh! Change of plans! Drowzee!" Yamato shouted out "get all controlled Pokémon on the attack now! Don't let them get in!"

Drowzee nodded as it waved its hands around and Alakazam's eyes glowed red within the glass tube

* * *

Hitmonchan and the rest of the controlled Pokémon let out their battle cry before they fired out their powerful attacks at the large group of Dark and Ghost Pokemons

Explosions rang out as everyone got blown away

"tch! This is hard!" Oba exclaimed

"Oba! Look!" Ryou exclaimed as he pointed to the roof top of the research lab

Oba and the others look to see Golurk landing on the roof as Shirona nodded to them before heading in with her kids and their Pokémon

"alright! they got in!" Oba said before Golurk flied to their side "let's do this, Golurk!"

Golurk nodded before the Automaton Pokémon readied itself to fight its friends and stop them

* * *

Shirona, Shirina, Osamu, Golett, and Trevenant were running downstairs as they were heading for the underground mine

"where should we go?!" Shirina asked her mother

"there's a nearby stairs a few corners turn from here! We should be able to head down from there!" Shirona replied as they turned around a corner, only to find members of Team Rocket blocking their paths with Hitmonlee and Ursaring

"it's Hitmonlee and Ursaring!" Osamu exclaimed seeing his Father's Pokémon

"looks like we've got to battle here!" Shirina said as Golett stepped forward with Trevenant

"Darkrai!" Shirona called out as the Pitch-Black Pokémon appeared out of the shadows

Ursaring roared as its claws sharpened before the Hibernator Pokémon charged towards Shirona and the others with Hitmonlee readying its Blaze Kick

"Trevenant! Shadow Claw! Darkrai! Dark Void!" Shirona exclaimed

"Golett! Gyro Ball!" Shirina ordered out

Darkrai charged a dark sphere in its palm before throwing it at Ursaring as the Hibernator Pokémon fell asleep

Trevenant sends its Shadow Claw at Hitmonlee's Blaze Kick as the two Pokémon battled for power before Golett came spinning with its Gyro Ball and hits Hitmonlee straight

The two Pokémon got knocked out before Team Rocket charge towards them

"Trevenant! Darkrai!" Shirona exclaimed as the two Pokemons fired their Shadow Ball and caused a direct explosion that blew Team Rocket away and knocked them out

"let's go!" Shirona and the others started running as they went to another corner and heads down to a door

* * *

Yamato and Kosaburo watched the battle above from the tv screen as most of the controlled Pokémon were knocked out from battling against Golurk

"tch! That Golurk is just a pain in the butt!" Yamato exclaimed as she despised seeing the Automaton Pokémon

Ken watched them before seeing Dusknoir appearing out of the wall near Drowzee

He nodded as Dusknoir nodded back before it charged up its Hyper Beam and fired at Drowzee

Drowzee cried out in pain as it was sent flying to the ground

"what now!?" Yamato exclaimed as she looks up and sees Dusknoir breaking Alakazam free from the glass tube

"where did that Dusknoir came from!?" Kosaburo exclaimed as Dusknoir helps Alakazam out of the glass tube

* * *

Golurk hammers its large fist at Aggron as the Iron Armor Pokemon defended and let out a loud growl at Golurk before its eyes turned back to normal

Aggron looked confuse as it let out a few cries to Golurk who let out a few cries in reply before seeing all of the controlled Pokémon freed from the mind control

"looks like Shirona and the others did it!" Oba said as everyone stopped fighting

* * *

"Dusknoir! Night Shade!" Ken shouted out as Dusknoir fired a dark beam at Yamato and Kosaburo who jumped away but the attack destroyed some of the machines

Ken struggles in the rope before he breaks free

He then runs towards the cage as he breaks free his pokemon and then turns towards Yamato and Kosaburo and the rest of Team Rocket

"it's over! Surrender now!" Ken exclaimed at the two

"heh! That's what you think!" Kosaburo exclaimed as he had a remote with a red button and a switch

He pressed the red button and Alakazam's eyes went red before the Psychic Pokémon fired its Psybeam at Dusknoir

Dusknoir cried out in pain as it crashed down to the ground

"Dusknoir!" Ken went to his Pokémon before he looks to Alakazam who floated down beside Yamato and Kosaburo "Alakazam! Why!?"

"hehehe, did you really think that we didn't had a backup plan for something like this?" Kosaburo asked as on Alakazam's forehead was some sort of headband that had some sort of tag on it

"your Alakazam's Psychic Power is more stronger than our Drowzee, we couldn't let such a powerful and useful Pokémon go to your hand" Yamato said as Alakazam charged up its Psybeam before firing at Ken

Hydreigon intercepted but the Brutal Pokémon got blown away in the process

"Hydreigon!" Ken exclaimed before seeing Garchomp and the others joining to Alakazam's side "why!? Dusknoir destroyed the machine!"

"true, we lost control of the Pokémon outside but the Pokémon here, well.." Kosaburo said as he grins "..as you can see"

"now then. get rid of them" Yamato said as Garchomp and the others readied their attacks

Ken gritted his teeth as most of the Ghost and Dark Type Pokémon with him are still injured

"Darkrai! Dark Pulse! Trevenant! Shadow Ball!" "Golett! Gyro Ball!"

Pokémon attacks came flying as an explosion appeared in front of Alakazam and the others before Golett came spinning and hits Drapion before landing in front of Ken

"Golett?!" Ken looks in surprise before seeing Shirona and his kids on top "Shirona! Shirina! Osamu!"

"sorry for the wait, Ken!" Shirona exclaimed before she and her kids jumped down

"it's you two again!" Osamu exclaimed when he saw Yamato and Kosaburo

"you never learn, do you?!" Shirina exclaimed cracking her knuckles

"tch! It's the Champion's kids and his wife" Kosaburo said

"no matter! Our numbers are bigger than yours!" Yamato exclaimed as Alakazam and the other Controlled Pokémon readied their attacks

"run!" Ken shouted out as their attacks were about to fire before the ceiling collapsed and Golurk with Oba came flying in

"hey guys! Sorry we're late!" Oba exclaimed as he jumped down while Golurk rockets and rams Steelix to the ground

"now's our chance!" Shirona exclaimed "Darkrai! Trevenant! Go!"

"you too, Golett!" Shirina exclaimed

Darkrai and the others went on the attack as they battled, Hitmonchan, Rhyperior, and Drapion

"Setsuburo! Raise the mind control output!" Yamato exclaimed

"it's Kosaburo!" Kosaburo exclaimed before turning up the mind control switch's output

Alakazam let out a loud cry as its eyes glowed again and so did the others

Golurk and the others soon fell down as they hold their heads in pain

"what's going on!?" Shirina exclaimed as Golurk and the others were acting weird

"they're using a mind control machine on Alakazam! They're forcing him to use its Psychic power to the limits!" Ken exclaimed before he grabs Dusknoir and jumps away from a Hyper Beam "it's now affecting Ghost and Dark Type Pokemons!"

Steelix, Drapion, Rhyperior, and Garchomp roared out before the four attacks Golurk and the others

"Golurk!" "Darkrai! Trevenant!" "Golett!" Ken and the others exclaimed as their Pokemons got hit without being able to defend

"hohohoho! Serves you right!" Yamato exclaimed

Golurk grunted before the Automaton Pokémon stands back up and pumped both of its fists to the side

"Golurk.." Ken looks to his friend

"it's fighting back the mind control!" Oba exclaimed

"a tough one" Kosaburo said as Golurk stomped its foot to the ground and punched its fists together

"go" Yamato said as Rhyperior and Drapion charged towards Golurk with Drill Horn and Cross Poison

"Golurk!" Ken shouted as Golurk rockets towards the two and rams itself at Rhyperior before firing a Shadow Punch at Drapion

The attack hits as Rhyperior and Drapion fell down

"tch! All of you go!" Yamato exclaimed as Garchomp and the rest went on the attack

Golurk saw them coming as the Automaton got hit by Steelix's Iron Tail, before getting a Thunder Punch, Fire Punch, and Poison Jab from Hitmonchan, Barbacle, and Machamp, and then a Double Dragon Rush from both Garchomps

"Golurk!" everyone shouted out as the Automaton Pokémon fell to the ground but it soon struggled to get up

"what a tough Pokémon, Sakaki-sama would really love to have this one" Kosaburo said "but too bad that we can't use it"

"Garchomps, take it out" Yamato ordered out as Shirona's and Ken's Garchomp walked towards Golurk as they were charging up energies in their jaws

"stop!" Osamu and Shirina ran towards both Garchomp as they tried to stop them from attacking Golurk

"Shirina! Osamu! Stop!" Ken and Shirona exclaimed

"Are you two crazy!?" Oba exclaimed

"please stop Garchomp!" "you have to fight it!" Shirina and Osamu exclaimed as they tried to break the Hypnosis on them "please! Please! Remember!"

"what is this some sort of sad drama? Get them off!" Yamato exclaimed as both Garchomps raise their Talons at the two

"stop! Don't!" Ken shouted out

"Osamu! Shirina!" Shirona screamed out

"remember! Remember Papa and Mama! Remember us! Remember everyone!" Shirina and Osamu shouted out as the Garchomps swings their talons, only to stop in the last second

**Flashback**

_Both Garchomps looks to their Trainers as Shirona was carrying a 6 month old, Shirina in her arms_

_Shirona's Garchomp looks closer to the child as Shirina opens her eyes and sees Garchomp_

_The child instantly smiles and laughs so happily seeing the Mach Pokémon as Garchomp leans its Talons to Shirina who caught it with her little hand_

* * *

_A 6 year old Shirina and a 5 year old Osamu were looking at an egg in a nest as it was Garchomp's egg_

"_oooh!" Osamu and Shirina looks in amazement as the egg wiggles around before it shines and Gible hatched out_

"_it hatched!" the two kids exclaimed as Garchomp nuzzles the newborn Gible before licking its face_

"_nice to meet you!" Osamu greeted Gible who bites his hand in return "oooowww!"_

_Shirina laughed as both Garchomps smiled_

* * *

"_weeee!" Shirina and Osamu screams in glee as they were soaring in the air on both Garchomps with their parents_

"_faster! Garchomp!" Shirina exclaimed to her mother's Garchomp who instantly flied faster_

"_ah! No fair!" Osamu exclaimed as Ken's Garchomp increased its flight speed_

**Flashback ends**

Both Garchomps' eyes turned back to normal as they look to each other before to Osamu and Shirina

Shirina and Osamu hugged them before the Garchomps poked their cheeks with their talons a few times

"eh?" Shirina and Osamu looks to them and sees that they were no longer mind controlled "Garchomp!"

Garchomps nodded before they faced towards Yamato and Kosaburo while letting out growls at them

"what!? they broke free of the Hypnosis!?" Kosaburo exclaimed "that should be impossible!"

"it doesn't matter! We've still got control over Alakazam and the rest of the Pokemons!" Yamato exclaimed "get them!"

Alakazam and the others charged up their attacks as Garchomps got in front of Shirina and Osamu

The controlled Pokemons charged up their attacks only to fire it at Yamato and Kosaburo

"Waaaaahhh!" Yamato and Kosaburo went flying away as they crashed down

"what the!?" Kosaburo exclaimed as he sees Alakazam taking off the headband off of its head

"they broke free! Osamu and Shirina must've reached out to Alakazam and the others! Just like they did to Garchomps!" Oba exclaimed with a grin

Golurk grunted a bit before getting helped by Machamp and Rhyperior who nodded to him

The Automaton Pokémon nodded back before they faced towards Yamato and Kosaburo

"tch! If it's a battle you want! Then it's a battle you'll get!" Yamato exclaimed as she takes out a Pokeball with Kosaburo doing the same and so did the rest of the Team Rocket members

"Charizard!" "Rhydon!" "Golbat!" "Houndour!"

Team Rocket called out their Pokemons as their numbers were more than Ken and the others

"they have more Pokémon than us" Osamu said nervously before Ken patted his head

"Osamu, there is an old saying to this. "Quantity can't defeat Quality"." Ken said "Let's show them how strong we truly are!"

"yeah!" Shirina exclaimed as Golett jumps

"let's show them what it means to mess with us!" Oba exclaimed as he called out his Infernape

"charge!" Yamato exclaimed as their Pokémon charged towards Ken and the others

"go! everyone!" Ken shouted as Golurk leads the charge with the others following

Steelix roared as its tail shined before slamming it down on the Houndours

Drapion fired its Poison Sting at the flying Golbats as some got hit by the poison stings

Alakazam's eyes glowed blue as the Golbats froze in the air before Barbacle, Hitmonchan, and Machamp takes them out with a combo of Focus Blasts

Rhyperior charged as it uses its Wild Charge to take down Kosaburo's Rhydon

Shirona's and Ken's Garchomp use their Dragon Rush as they hit Charizard before Golurk send it flying with a Dynamic Punch

"they're too strong!" "r-retreat!" Team Rocket Grunts screamed as they run away to an exit path that was soon blocked by Aggron, Ursaring, Houndoom, and Kabutops

"going somewhere?" Goyo and Ryo appeared as the two Elite blocked the path with the Pokemons

"Goyo! Ryo!" Oba shouted out seeing them

"we've caught the other Team Rocket members upstairs, now these ones are the only ones left" Ryou said

"it'd be best for you to surrender now" Goyo said as Aggron stomped its foot down and let out a loud roar while Ursaring and Houndoom growls at them and Kabutops pointed its sickle at them

"eeeehhhhh!" Team Rocket Grunts squeaked in fear

"Setsuburo! The escape protocol!" Yamato exclaimed

"I told you its Kosaburo!" Kosaburo shouted before taking out a remote controller and pressing the blue button

Smoke instantly filled the field as it clouded everyone's vision

"what -cough- now!?" Osamu exclaimed while coughing from the smoke

"Golett! Blow -cough- this smoke away with Gyro Ball!" Shirina exclaimed as Golett spins around and blows the smoke away

When the smoke cleared, Yamato and Kosaburo were nowhere to be found

"where'd they go!?" Oba exclaimed looking around before everyone looks up to see a helicopter flying away to the giant hole above

"hahaha! Team Rocket will prevail!" Yamato laughed as Kosaburo piloted the helicopter

"we can't let them get away! They have all three orbs with them!" Ken exclaimed "Golurk!"

Golurk jumps as it rockets towards the Helicopter with Ken's Garchomp following

"Charizard! Block their path!" Yamato ordered out as Charizard fired it Fire Blast at Garchomp before ramming itself at Golurk

Golurk grunted before punching its Dynamic Punch at Charizard and send it flying down

"bye bye!" Yamato and Kosaburo laughed as they were flying away

"we've got to go after them!" Shirona exclaimed "who knows what they might do with the three orbs!"

Golurk rockets towards them, only to get a blast of Hydro Cannon from Rhydon bellow who soon got taken down by Machamp and Hitmonchan

The Automaton Pokémon crashed down as the Hydro Cannon was powerful

"Golurk!" Ken went to his partner as Golurk was badly injured from all the battle "he can't chase after them like this!"

"Garchomp!" Shirona exclaimed as her Garchomp flies towards the helicopter but the Golbats intervened

"they're getting away! Papa! Staraptor and Skarmory!" Shirina exclaimed

"they won't be able to keep up!" Ken exclaimed

Osamu looks above to the helicopter before he spotted Gabite

"Gabite!" Osamu exclaimed happy to see his Pokémon

* * *

Gabite looks to the fleeing helicopter before it let out a loud growl

The Cave Pokémon then jumps up before flying towards the Helicopter, encased in purplish stream of energy

* * *

"isn't that!" Shirina exclaimed

"Giga Impact!" Shirona exclaimed

"awesome! Gabite! You've learned Giga Impact?! That's so cool!" Osamu exclaimed "go! Gabite! Giga Impact!"

* * *

"huh? What's that?" Kosaburo asked seeing something coming at them from the radar

He takes a look by the side window and saw Gabite flying towards them within the Giga Impact

"what!?" Yamato and Kosaburo screamed before their Helicopter's tail got crushed to pieces by Gabite "NOOO WAY!"

Their Helicopter came flying down before it crashed

Yamato and Kosaburo crawled out of the wreck only to find Officer Jenny and Kikuno and the rest of the police forces surrounding them

"Yamato and Kosaburo of Team Rocket! You two are under arrest!" Officer Jenny exclaimed as she puts handcuffs on the two

"nooo!" Yamato cried in tears

"at least, Officer Jenny got my name right" Kosaburo said not caring about getting taken to jail

* * *

The three orbs came falling down as Infernape, Drapion, and Hitmonchan caught them

"fuuu, it's finally over!" Shirina said as Golett nodded

Gabite came flying in as Osamu went to his friend and hugged him

"you were so awesome, Gabite!" Osamu laughed happily as Gabite smiles

"get a good long rest, Golurk" Ken said as Golurk nodded before getting called back to its Pokeball

"sorry that it took so long" Oba said coming towards Ken with Infernape

"it's fine. All that matters is that we stopped Team Rocket's plan" Ken replied

"right" Oba said with a nod

Shirona looks to the giant metal gate as she sees many ancient markings all around it

"so this is…the Tri Gate of Arceus" Shirona said looking at the giant door before going to it

She touched the gate as she rubs the metal surface

"Shirona" Oba called out to her as Shirona turns towards her husband "do you…want to see Arceus?"

"eh?" Shirona asked surprise

"we've got the three orbs and the gate is in front of us, right now" Oba said motioning to the three orbs "and you've dreamt of meeting Arceus, right?"

"yes" Shirona nodded and looks to the metal gate as she sees a stone picture of Arceus imprinted upon it "but some mysterious of the Pokémon world, should remain a mystery"

"I see.." Goyo said with a nod "are you really sure of this?"

"yes and besides…" Shirona said as she looks to her husband and kids "I'm still living for my other dream right now"

Ken was with his and her Pokémon as Shirina and Osamu climbs on both Garchomp's backs with happy smiles

"Mama!" Shirina and Osamu called out to their mother as they were having fun with the others

"yes!" Shirona replied going to them

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	55. Chapter 55

"**speaking"**

"_**Thinking"**_

**On with the story**

A few days passed ever since the invasion of Team Rocket to Celestic Town

The town was pretty much in a mess because of the attacks on the controlled Pokémon but everyone was working hard on rebuilding their beloved hometown

All of Ken's Pokémon were helping out as they wanted to do something for what they've done

Kia was cooking meals for everyone as she was helped by a Farfetch'd and a Mr. Mime, both are Ken's Pokémon

Farfetch'd cuts some vegetables with its leek and Mr. Mime catches them all with Psychic before putting them all into a big metal pot filled with red soup

"that should do it" Kia said stirring the soup with a long ladle. Taking a sip of the soup, she licks it and smiled "taste great, thanks you two"

Farfetch'd and Mr. Mime nodded and smiled

"everyone! Lunch is ready!" Kia called out as all the workers and Pokemons were heading there to get a meal

Mr. Mime helped serving the dishes and so did Farfetch'd

* * *

We turn our attention to Ken's home as the farm was quite empty because everyone had set out to the town to help rebuild but not Golurk

The Automaton Pokémon was resting under a tree shade, having covered in bandages in some parts of its body, with a Miltank, a Blissey, and Shirona's Roserade as battling many Pokemons and getting damaged relentlessly, caused severe wounds on Golurk, therefore causing it to take a long rest to recuperate its strength

The other three Pokémon stayed by its side to help it heal its wounds and recover itself

Roserade held its bouquet's hands as it uses its Aromatherapy and creates a green vapor on Golurk, Miltank rings its Bell tail as it was using Heal Bell, and Blissey uses its Heal Pulse to create a gentle and warm pulse upon Golurk

Golurk rested as it nodded in gratitude to their help

"Golurk!" everyone looks to the side and sees Shirina and Osamu running to them with Gabite and Golurk beside them, carrying a giant metal pot "we got you guys some tasty meal!"

Setting up a small picnic blanket on the grass, Shirina and Osamu place down the pot and takes off the lid, to reveal a big amount of red creamy soup

"alright" Shirina said as she scooped some of the creamy soup in a bowl before giving it to Miltank "here you go"

Miltank smiled with a nod as it thanked the meal

"here you go, Roserade, Blissey" Osamu said giving two bowls to the two Pokémon who smiled in gratitude

Golett carried a big bowl to Golurk who nodded in gratitude before taking the big bowl but it soon winced in pain from holding the bowl

Gabite went and help as it holds up the bowl with Golett

"Golurk's right fist must be damaged pretty badly" Shirina said as Golett and Gabite were helping Golurk in eating its meal

"Nurse Joy said that Golurk won't be able to do any harsh activities for a month or so" Osamu said "it must be a really bad injury"

"Shirina! Osamu!" Shirona came out of the house as she called out her kids "there's someone here to see you two"

"a guest?" Shirina and Osamu said

* * *

Inside their home, Shirina and Osamu met with Nozomi and Miyuki again

"yo" Nozomi greeted them

"Nozomi-san! Been a while!" Shirina greeted the Top Coordinator

"Miyuki too!" Osamu said with a smile

"nice to see you again" Miyuki greeted them politely with a smile

Settling down in the living room, Osamu placed down tea for them

"man, when me and Miyuki get to this place, it looks like Garchomp just unleashed rains and rains of Draco Meteor" Nozomi said "but glad that things are going fine"

"mostly thanks to Ken and his Pokémon" Shirona said taking a sip of tea "what brings you two here?"

"for the Pokémon Contest" Miyuki replied "going for my third ribbon"

"you already got 2?" Osamu asked as Miyuki nodded and takes out her Ribbon Case and showed two ribbons in it

"this one I got from Floaroma Town, and this one from Sage Town" Miyuki said

"wow, that's so cool!" Osamu said

"yup, and I'm going for my third here" Miyuki said

"you're in quite luck, because the Pokémon Contest here will be held tomorrow" Shirona said

"then, I'm going to participate too!" Osamu exclaimed "and I'm going to win!"

"not if I beat you to it" Miyuki said with an eager smile to Osamu who replied with his own

"Mama" Shirina whispered near her mother "you may not know it but Osamu likes her"

"really" Shirona asked as Shirina nodded

"look how happy Osamu is with her" Shirina said as Shirona looks to how Osamu interacted with Miyuki

"my boy is growing up so fast" Shirona said with a smile

"by the way, where's Ken?" Nozomi asked taking a big sip of her tea

"he's at the Office Station with Officer Jenny" Shirona replied

"what for?" Nozomi asked

"well…" Shirona said

* * *

Ken was in a dark room as he was sitting on a seat with a single light on

"so? What's it going to be?" Ken asked as Darkrai and Dusknoir were beside him "Darkrai's Nightmare? Or Dusknoir's Will-O-Wisp? Or maybe even Tyrantrum?" Ken holds up a Pokeball as inside was the said Royal Pokémon

"you're not getting anything out of me!" Kosaburo exclaimed, handcuffed to the table as he was getting interrogated by Ken who had Ursaring and Aggron standing behind Kosaburo

Ursaring and Aggron growls at Kosaburo but Ken held up his hand to stop them

"look, there's the easy way and the hard way" Ken said placing down his Pokeball on the table "the easy way is that you confess everything that you know to us and you go free with your teammate, but the hard way is that I have my friends here attack you to get the information and send you off to prison for lifetime"

Kosaburo sweated a bit as he was in a big tension pinch "how do I know that you will keep your word?" he asked

"I never go back on my word, just don't make the same mistake as your partner did" Ken said as he had already interrogated Yamato and didn't get anything from her

Kosaburo gritted his teeth before exhaling

"fine, I'll tell!" Kosaburo exclaimed as Ken smiled and nodded

"good choice" Ken said as he looks to the side and sees a mirror, before nodding

The lights instantly switched on as it lit up a white room where there was only one mirror and a door in it

"_Thanks, Ken-san"_ a mic voice spoke out as a door opened and revealed Oba

"he's all yours" Ken said as he called back Darkrai and Dusknoir while Aggron and Ursaring stayed to make sure Kosaburo doesn't do anything strange

"man, we should call you Ken "The Terror" if you're this scary when you're interrogating someone " Oba said as Ken passes by him and he then closed the door

"yeah, not fond of doing it though" Ken said as he entered into a monitor room where Officer Jenny and Goyo were waiting on him

"alright, Kosaburo, tell us everything that Team Rocket is planning, starting with the disappearance of the Meteorites at Veilstone City" Officer Jenny said on a mic as her voice echoed into the Interrogation room

"_Sakaki-sama had planned to extract and form the Red Chain from within the Meteorites"_ Kosaburo said

"the Red Chain?" Ken said before going to the mic "what is it?"

"_I don't know and that's the truth, the plan to steal the meteorites were only to known to the elites in the ranks, I only know because I was told by one of them, and that's it"_ Kosaburo replied

"maybe he's lying" Oba said but Ken shook his head

"vitals sign normal, he's not lying" Officer Jenny said as they were monitoring Kosaburo inside

"then? Why the attack on the town? Just for the Gate? Or something else?" Ken said on the mic

"_I don't know, Sakaki-sama only ordered us to capture the town and secure the gate, if it went smoothly, we were too open the gate beforehand"_ Kosaburo replied as Ken looks to Officer Jenny who nodded

"and what about this boss of yours? Where is his location?" Ken said to Kosaburo who shook his head

"_I don't know, he always surveys all active facilities of team Rocket all around Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh. He always moves so there's no telling on where he is"_ Kosaburo said as Officer Jenny looks to the monitors and sees that Kosaburo wasn't lying

"alright, that's all we needed" Ken said before standing up and sigh

"we only got a portion of what we needed" Oba said "what's the next step, Ken?"

"not much information to go with, but first set him and his partner free" Ken said

"are you really sure about doing that?" Goyo asked

"a deal is a deal, and I always keep my word" Ken said as he nodded to Officer Jenny who nodded back "but if he and his partner ever get caught again, then that is over"

* * *

Heading out of the room, Ken and the others were in a discussion

"we didn't get any much information on what they were planning, is there anyone who might know?" Ken asked

"if there's one guy who knows about bad guys like Team Rocket, it's Detective Handsome" Oba said "I'll get in contact with him but it might take some time for him to get on it"

"alright" Ken nodded before looking to Goyo "in the meantime, let's try asking the cooperation of the other Gym Leaders in reporting of any activities of Team Rocket in their town"

"I'll contact them" Goyo said with a nod

"thanks" Ken said as the two Elite Four Member heads out to do their jobs

Ken started walking out of the office before he met with Shirona who was waiting for him

He smiles before walking towards her as Shirona did the same

* * *

Now heading home, Ken and Shirona walks on the street while passing by neighbors and their Pokémon who were helping out

"we didn't get much info on Team Rocket's plan but all we know is that they're plotting something big" Ken said "but what?"

"we should think about that later" Shirona said holding Ken's hand "right now, we have to focus on the town"

"yeah, you're right" Ken said with a smile as they reached their home where they find Osamu at the backyard having a battle with Miyuki "what do we have here?"

"Gabite! Fire Blast!" Osamu exclaimed as Gabite breathes out a powerful blast of flames

"Gardevoir! Protect!" Miyuki ordered out as Gardevoir creates a green barrier that blocked the Fire Blast

"nice command timing, she's good" Ken said watching the battle

Nozomi watched the two battle with Shirina before spotting Ken and Shirona approaching

"I think that's enough you two!" Nozomi said outloud as Gabite and Gardevoir stopped battling

Everyone looks to the side and sees Ken coming with Shirona

"Papa!" Shirina and Osamu called out as they run towards their father before giving him a hug "welcome home!"

"I'm back" Ken said hugging his kids back as they separate from him "did I interrupt your battle?"

"nope!" Osamu said with a smile "you remember Miyuki, right Papa?"

"yeah" Ken said before looking to the latter who tensed up from being seen "that was some skill you have there, kinda reminds me of my battle with Carnet at Kalos"

"y-yes! Thank you, Ken-sama!" Miyuki squeaked out

"don't call me with the -sama, just -san is fine" Ken told her

"yes!" Miyuki said before running to get her bag and running towards Ken "um! Can I ask for an autograph!?"

"uh? Okay" Ken said before he was given a sign board and a marker

"thank you very much!" Miyuki bowed as Ken gave her his autograph "I'll cherish it with all my life!"

"i-I see" Ken said sweatdropping "anyway, why don't you guys continue the battle? That was a great battle and it's a shame to not finish it"

"yes!" Osamu and Miyuki said before they went to their side of the field with Gardevoir and Gabite getting ready

"oh! Please wait!" someone shouted out as everyone looks to the side and sees the Hearthome city Gym Leader, Melissa running to them

"Melissa-san?" Ken said as the Gym Leader/ Top Coordinator appears in front of him

"yes! It is I, Melissa!" Melissa said as she twirls around in her dress

"the Hearthome Gym Leader!?" Shirina exclaimed "can we have a battle!?"

"Shirina! That's rude!" Shirona told her daughter for the abrupt request "I apologize for her behavior, Melissa-san"

"it is alright, having a battle with your daughter is a simple favor I can do for Ken" Melissa said as she looks to Shirina and eyed her up and down "my, I must say that your daughter is brimming up with passionate flames as you were in the past, Ken"

"yeah, she got that from me" Ken said with a chuckle and scratches his cheeks "although, it'd be better if her character is like Osamu"

"then can we have our battle now!?" Shirina asked ignoring what her father said

"yes, but first I must go to the Celestic Contest hall for I was invited as a special judge!" Melissa said

"you're going to be a judge!?" Osamu and Miyuki said in surprise

"yes, famous Top Coordinator are sometime asked to come to a town's contest hall for becoming a special judge, Ken here was also once a special judge at the Hearthome Contest" Melissa said

"that was a long time ago" Ken said

"this is so nerve wrecking!" Osamu said "performing in front of a Top Coordinator"

"it's going to be fine, just believe in yourself" Miyuki told Osamu who nodded

Melissa smiled to them before looking to Ken "oh yes, Ken. I've heard of what happened to the town, I'm very glad to see everyone is safe"

"guess news spreads fast as usual" Ken said "thanks, Melissa-san"

"hello! I want a battle!" Shirina exclaimed all angry of waiting

"oh yes!" Melissa said clapping her hands together "then let us battle!"

"um? The contest judge?" Nozomi said as Melissa realized it as well

"oh yes! Please wait!" Melissa exclaimed before she disappeared in a trail of dust

Shirina instantly puffs her cheeks as she was frustrated on not getting her battle

"MY BATTLE!" Shirina shouted

* * *

Night soon came as everyone was staying at Ken's house

"thanks for the meal!" Shirina and Osamu said as they had finished eating dinner

"thank you very much for the meal" Melissa said while cleaning her mouth with a napkin

"it was very delicious" Nozomi said taking a drink of water with Miyuki nodding in agreement

"thank you" Shirona said as she was the one who cooked

"Shirona's cooking is as good as Garou-san" Ken said with a chuckle

"now! For our battle!" Shirina stands up and points her hands up

"yeah, and by now, you mean after helping in cleaning the dishes" Ken said as Shirina's mood instantly dropped

"I'll help" Miyuki said standing up

"me too!" Osamu said as Ken eyed his son's behavior

* * *

Cleaning the dishes together, Ken and the others had set out in the farm to have a grown up talk

"I might be thinking that Osamu might have a little crush on Miyuki" Ken said as Shirona instantly smiled

"you think that they might get together?" Shirona asked so happy that her son have someone, he likes

"probably" Ken said

"ah, young love!" Melissa said twirling around "the fated encounter and the coming of love!"

"Osamu likes her but the question is, does Miyuki like him back?" Nozomi said

"you're right" Ken said with a chuckle

"we're done!" Shirina burst out of the door with Osamu and Miyuki behind her "let's battle!"

"yes!" Melissa said "bring your everything to the fullest, Shirina-kun!"

Melissa and Shirina went to the field as they got ready for a battle

Ken and the others watched as they readied to battle while Nozomi became the referee

"I hope you are ready! Gengar! Come on out!" Melissa exclaimed calling out the Ghost Pokémon to the field

"Steelix! It's time!" Shirina exclaimed as she calls out Steelix who roared

"let the battle begin!" Nozomi exclaimed

"let's go!" Shirina exclaimed

* * *

Ken and the others watched as Shirina battled Melissa as she was giving it her all in defeating Gengar

"rushing actions" Ken said as Steelix crashed down from Gengar's Dark Pulse but countered attack with Iron Tail "yet smart counter"

"these are the only times that Shirina shines the brightest" Shirona said smiling

A loud explosion was heard as Gengar got knocked out as Steelix wins by using its Thunder Fang

"unique Steelix, she has" Shirona said

"might even give mine some trouble" Ken said chuckling

"GO! Neechan!" Osamu cheered as so did Miyuki who was beside him

"I really wish those two get together" Shirona whispered to Ken who nodded "they're perfect for each other"

"kinda like we were back then" Ken said as Shirona gave him a peck on the cheeks which was returned by Ken

They watched the battle before Ken got a call on his Poketch

"got to take this" Ken said going away to answer the call "be right back"

* * *

Ken went a bit away from the battle as he answered the call and Jun appeared on the hologram screen

"hey, Jun" Ken greeted

"_**hey, Ken"**_ Jun greeted back "_**look, I got a call from Oba-san who called in on Detective Handsome, and the guy is here"**_

"really?" Ken said as Jun nodded before stepping to the side as a person wearing a coat appeared

"_**nice to meet you, Ken-kun. I'm Detective Handsome"**_ the man greeted Ken who nodded back "_**I heard that you wanted to meet me regarding information of Team Rocket?"**_

Ken nodded "yeah, they attacked Celestic Town a week ago, and they've taken some meteorites from Veilstone City"

"_**hmm, sounds to me that Team Rocket must be trying to create the Red Chain just like Team Galatic had once did"**_ Detective Handsome said

"you know of this Red Chain?" Ken asked

"_**yes, a very powerful **__**mythical chain that is said to **__**be **__**link**__**ed**__**to **__**the legendary Pokémon**__**, Arceus"**_ Detective Handsome explained "_**the chains were able to capture Palkia and Dialga and forced them out of their own dimension, I'm assuming that Team Rocket might try to the same mistake, Team Galatic had once made"**_

"then, we can assume that they're going to capture the Three Lake Pokémon and recapture the two orbs?" Ken said as Detective Handsome nodded "but why the Griseous Orb? We researched that the Stone Pillars can't summon Giratina, why they bother dig it out?"

"_**hmm, I'll get into it. For now, I'll have every international Pokémon League Security member to uphold safety in the three lakes"**_ Detective Handsome said as Ken nodded

"_**i'll help too"**_ Jun said "_**I'll get in contact with Naoshi and Kohei and tell them of the situation"**_

"appreciate it" Ken said with a nod as the call got hanged up before he hears a loud explosion near him "what was that?"

* * *

Back at the field, Melissa's Drifblim crashed to the ground as it was defeated in battle against Shirina's Metang

"alright!" Shirina cheered as so did Metang

"alright! Neechan!" Osamu cheered for his big sister's victory

"magnifique Battle, Shirina-kun!" Melissa said as she calls back Drifblim "just like your father!"

"thanks!" Shirina said with a grin and sees Melissa walking towards him

"I present to you the Relic Badge" Melissa said giving the badge to Shirina "you've earned it"

"alright! Relic Badge!" Shirina exclaimed lifting the badge up "Got'cha!"

Metang cheered as the Iron Claw Pokémon smiled

"great battle" Nozomi said as Miyuki nodded in agreement

"thanks!" Shirina said

Shirona smiles seeing her daughter's victory in battle before she looks to the side and sees Ken walking back

"Shirina won, you just missed it" Shirona said

"guessed I did" Ken said with a smile before the two parents went to them

"see, Papa!" Shirina exclaimed showing Ken, the Relic Badge "I got the Relic Badge!"

"I can see that" Ken said with a chuckle "thank you Melissa-san for doing this"

"it is nothing! I am simply repaying an old favor" Melissa said with a smile

"let's battle Papa! I'm stronger now!" Shirina exclaimed eager to battle her father

"ah! I want to battle Papa too!" Osamu said

"me too!" Miyuki suddenly exclaimed surprising everyone "um, i-if it's alright!"

"alright, I'll battle you two but not you Shirina, your Pokémon needs rest" Ken said as Shirina crosses her arms for the stinking reality

"ain't fair" Shirina said

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	56. Chapter 56

"**speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

Ken stood on his field as Osamu and Miyuki stands on the other side

"you two can tag up, I'll be on my own" Ken said "consider it a small handicap"

"alright! Metang!" "Gardevoir! Dance!"

The two called out their Pokémon as Metang and Gardevoir appeared

Ken takes out two Pokeballs from throwing them out

Garchomp and Drapion appeared as the two stood by each other side

"Garchomp and Drapion!" Osamu said

"Ken-san's League level Pokémon" Miyuki said as she was nervous

"you two can take the first move!" Ken told them as he crossed his arms

"alright! Metang, Iron Head!" Osamu exclaimed as Metang docked its hands together before jetting towards Garchomp and Drapion

"Gardevoir! Moon Blast!" Miyuki exclaimed as Gardevoir flies up before charging up a rainbow-colored sphere and fired it

"Drapion, Cross Poison. Garchomp, Flamethrower" Ken said as Drapion crosses its pincers before firing the Cross Poison, and Garchomp spewed out flames at the Cross Poison, creating a combination move

The combined move hits Metang and it sends the Iron Claw Pokémon flying up and got hit by the Moon Blast

"what!?" Osamu and Miyuki exclaimed in surprise

"our turn" Ken said "Drapion, Pin Missile! Garchomp, Draco Meteor!"

Drapion swings its pincers in front before dozens of energy needles came flying, Garchomp charged up energy in its jaw before firing it to the sky and then it exploded

"Gardevoir! Protect! Help Metang!" Miyuki exclaimed as Gardevoir got in front of Metang and creates a green barrier that got barraged by the Pin Missile and the Draco Meteor

* * *

"very impressive Tag battle" Nozomi said "can't believe this is the first time that the two are battling together"

"Miyuki-kun's response in action is splendid, it is like watching two trainers battle together as one!" Melissa said

Shirona smiled as Miyuki was a very well-trained trainer

* * *

"thanks, Miyuki" Osamu said as Miyuki nodded

"Gardevoir! Psybeam!" Miyuki exclaimed as Gardevoir fired a rainbow colored beam

"Metang! Meteor Mash!" Osamu exclaimed as Metang spins towards Garchomp and Drapion

"Garchomp, Dragon Rush. Drapion, dodge with Dig and then Hyper Beam!" Ken said as Garchomp growls before jetting towards Metang while Drapion digs underground and dodged the Psybeam

Garchomp and Metang collided with each other but the Dragon Rush overpowered the Meteor Mash and sends Metang flying back

"Metang!" Osamu exclaimed as Metang cried out in pain

Drapion appeared behind Gardevoir as the Ogre Scorpion Pokémon fired its Hyper Beam directly and hits Gardevoir, causing the Embrace Pokémon to cry out in pain

"Gardevoir!" Miyuki exclaimed as both Pokémon fell down

* * *

"Even against a two on two, Papa is getting the upperhand!" Shirina said "kuuuh! I want to battle too!"

"if Golurk was able to fight, this battle would've been over already" Nozomi said

"yes, the legendary Dynamic Cross Punch might have returned" Melissa said with a chuckle

* * *

"This is Papa, alright" Osamu said before getting an idea "Miyuki, I have a plan!"

Miyuki looks to Osamu who started telling her of the plan

Ken watched the two as they were conversing on their plan

"_good coordination. She and Osamu are a very good match" _Ken thought with a smile

"ok! Let's go!" Osamu exclaimed

"yes!" Miyuki exclaimed

"I don't know what you're planning, but I won't be holding back!" Ken exclaimed "Cross Giga Impact!"

Drapion fired its Cross Poison before Garchomp jets towards with Giga Impact

The Cross Poison combined with Giga Impact as it creates a powerful jetting stream

"Metang!" Gardevoir!" Miyuki and Osamu exclaimed at the same time as they swing their hand in front "Psychic!"

Metang's and Gardevoir's eyes glowed blue as they stopped the Cross Giga Impact

"what!?" Ken said in surprise

"fling it back!" Osamu and Miyuki exclaimed as Gardevoir and Metang waved their hands front and sends Garchomp flying back

* * *

"magnifique combination!" Melissa exclaimed

"talk about a comeback, the two must've thought of the planned together" Nozomi said

"they're so good with each other!" Shirona said with a big smile

"go! Osamu! Miyuki!" Shirina cheered

* * *

"not bad!" Ken said as Garchomp jumped back to its side of the field

"there's more to come!" Osamu exclaimed as he looks to Miyuki and nodded "Metang! Iron Head!"

"Gardevoir! Psybeam!" Miyuki shouted as Metang jetted with the Iron Head before Gardevoir fires its Psybeam

The Psybeam covers Metang before creating a Rainbow energy field covering Metang

"ho?" Ken said with an amused grin "Garchomp! Drapion!"

Garchomp and Drapion stood in their field before Metang came flying and crashed towards them

A dust explosion blew out as the combined attack caused a powerful shockwave to blow out

* * *

"so strong!" Shirina exclaimed as she and the others shielded their eyes

"did that finish the battle?" Melissa asked

"no" Shirona said as the dust was settling

* * *

Osamu and Miyuki shielded their eyes from the explosion before looking to see the result

The dust settled before revealing Metang but no sign of Drapion nor Garchomp

"where did they go!?" Osamu exclaimed in surprise as he and Miyuki looks around before they both look up and sees the two Pokémon up in the sky "what?!"

"go!" Ken exclaimed "Draco Missile!"

Drapion fires its Pin Missile before Garchomp fired its Draco Meteor

The two attacks instantly combined as they create flying meteors

"Gardevoir! Protect!" Miyuki exclaimed but there wasn't enough time

The Draco Missile fell and caused powerful explosion upon the field

"Metang!" "Gardevoir!" Osamu and Miyuki exclaimed as they shielded their eyes

The dust settled before revealing both Pokémon knocked out

"that settles that" Nozomi said crossing her arms "guess Ken won't hold back on anything"

"yes" Melissa said in agreement before they all went towards them

"thanks, Metang" Osamu said caressing Metang's head before taking out its Pokeball and called it back "take a good rest"

"thank you, Gardevoir. You did great" Miyuki said as she called back Gardevoir to its Pokeball

"great coordination, you two. You two might do well in a tag Tournament" Ken said approaching them with Garchomp and Drapion beside him "the plan the two of you had, was really great"

"thanks, Papa" Osamu said as Miyuki nodded in gratitude

"the two of you are very perfect for each other" Shirona said standing beside Ken "Miyuki-chan, do you have a boyfriend? If you don't, why don't you go out with Osamu?"

This caused Miyuki and Osamu to blush hard as they started steaming

"B-b-b-boyfriend?!" "MAMA!" Osamu and Miyuki exclaimed as both were embarrassed

"you two are the same age, so why not?" Ken said rubbing his chin as Osamu started steaming hard

"won't you like that?" Shirina asked as she nudge Osamu's side

"Neechan! did you told Mama!?" Osamu exclaimed to his sister

"maybe~?" Shirina said whistling

"NEECHAN!" Osamu exclaimed as Shirina laughed

"so how about it, Miyuki-chan?" Shirona asked

"u-um…I'm…uh…love is kinda…." Miyuki stuttered as she twiddles her thumbs together while blushing hard "…if it's….Osamu-kun…I wouldn't mind…."

This made everyone smile but not Osamu who went red to the next level

"my!" Melissa clapped her hands in joy as Ken nodded

"you have our full support, Osamu. Go get her!" Ken said patting his son's shoulder

"PAPA! STOP IT!" Osamu exclaimed embarrassed as Ken chuckled with the others doing the same

* * *

After the battle last night, the next morning came and the Contest had begun

"hello! Everyone!" Marian, the MC shouted out on the mic "welcome to the Celestic Pokémon Contest, within the land filled with History of Sinnoh, Celestic Town!"

The crowds cheered as everyone clapped their hands

"now let us meet our esteemed judges!" Marian announced as Melissa and the others judges appeared

Shirona, Nozomi, and Shirina were at the crowd's seat as they were watching from the sidelines

"hey, where's Ken?" Nozomi asked "he should've been here by now, right?"

"he said that he had something to do and told us to go on ahead" Shirona said before they turn their attention to the stage as Marian had a special announcement

"now! We have a special opening performance from the town's number one legendary Top Coordinator who will give a special triple Performance! Give it up for…Ken!" Marian announced as the curtain opens and revealed Ken wearing a tuxedo and a cape while wearing a hat

"eeeh!?" Shirina exclaimed in surprise

"let's go" Ken said tilting his hat up before having three Pokeballs in his hands and he threw them out

The three Pokeballs opened before Garchomp, Alakazam, and a Gallade appeared in flames, lightning, and wind

* * *

In the waiting room, many coordinators were surprised to see Ken coming out for a special performance as they couldn't believe in seeing it

"Papa is going to perform!?" Osamu said in surprise

"a Triple Performance?!" Miyuki said in equal shock

* * *

"a Gallade? When did he get one?" Nozomi asked to Shirona who shook her head as she didn't know

"a Gallade?" Shirina said as she takes out her Pokedex

**Gallade, The Blade Pokemon, and the evolved form of ****Kirlia****. Gallade extends its elbows as if they were swords, and when protecting someone, it fights fiercely.**

* * *

"Garchomp! Draco Meteor! Gallade! Sword Dance! Alakazam, Psychic!" Ken exclaimed as Garchomp charged up its energy in its jaw before firing it above

Gallade swings his arms to the side before it was surrounded in blades of light that soon disappeared

The Draco Meteor exploded before it came falling down but Alakazam stops it all with its Psychic

"go!" Ken exclaimed as Alakazam swings its spoons around and the controlled Draco Meteor started flying around everywhere "Gallade! Garchomp!"

Garchomp flew up before Gallade jumps on its back

"Dragon Rush! Solar Blade!" Ken exclaimed as Garchomp jets up with the Dragon Rush while Gallade creates a shining green blade on both of its blades

Alakazam controlled the Draco Meteor as they all formed a single line, in front of Garchomp and Gallade

Gallade soon stabs the Solar Blade forward and hits all the Draco Meteors and caused sparkling explosions to fly everywhere

"amazing performance from Ken! Gallade rides on Garchomp and uses its Solar Blade to hit all the Draco Meteor and made sparkling rain!"

"Flamethrower! Psychic!" Ken ordered as Garchomp spewed out its Flamethrower that soon was controlled by Alakazam's psychic

The flamethrower was controlled as it forms a flaming cape upon Gallade's back

"finish it up with Psybeam and Fury Cutter!" Ken exclaimed as Alakazam fired its Psybeam at Gallade who swings its Fury Cutter at the incoming Psybeam and causes its blade to shine like a diamond sword

"unbelievable performance! Gallade's blade and appearance! It is like a knight riding a dragon!" Marian announced as Gallade swings its blades around while riding on Garchomp's back that give it the vibe of a warrior

The crowds instantly cheered and applauded Ken and his Pokemons as they have never seen such a performance

* * *

"that's Ken, alright" Nozomi said "always surprising every single time"

"when did Papa had the time to train?" Shirina asked

"he must've did it yesterday when we were sleeping" Shirona replied as they applauded Ken who stood at the stage with his Pokémon as they all bowed "I knew that he was doing something when he wasn't in bed this morning"

* * *

In the waiting room, everyone was clapping their hands as they had never seen such a great performance unlike never before

"a Double Performance was already hard to pull off but Papa did it Triple and performed it so perfectly" Osamu said in awe

"so this is the level of a Top Coordinator" Miyuki said in amazement

* * *

"now, let us begin the Contest!" Marian announced as the crowds cheered for the first coordinator who came to perform first

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	57. Chapter 57

"**speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

Ken walked in the contest's hallway before he reached to the waiting room where he finds Osamu and Miyuki at

"yo" Ken greeted them as the two turns towards him

"Papa! Why are you here!?" Osamu exclaimed in surprise as many Coordinators turned their eyes towards the legendary champion/ coordinator

"yes, Ken-san!" Miyuki said in agreement

"well, the contest was around and the old feeling came kicking in like a Hitmonlee's Mega kick. And before you know it, I'm entering the contest as a special performer" Ken said

"that's not fair!" Osamu exclaimed before a staff came in

"Coordinator Osamu? You're up next!" the staff called out

"yes!" Osamu exclaimed in reply before turning towards his father "I got to go!"

"good luck" Ken told his son as Miyuki gave Osamu a good luck pat on the back before he went away

* * *

"now! For contestant no. 15! First is the father! Now it is the son! Give it up for Coordinator Osamu!" Marian announced as the curtains slides away and revealed Osamu

"Metang!" Osamu exclaimed running to the stage before he threw out a Capsule Pokeball and called out Metang who appeared in shimmering silver glitter "use Iron Head on the ground!"

Metang docked its claws to its sides before it jets to the ground and caused several large pieces of rocks to blow up

"what a powerful Iron Head! It's feels like a Rhyhorn had just used Earthquake here!" Marian announced

"Meteor Mash!" Osamu shouted as Metang started spinning around and destroyed all of the pieces of rubble into tiny shards of stones "next! Psychic!"

Metang's eyes glowed blue as all of the stone shards started flying around its body before they all started to form into different and different shapes of Pokemon

"incredible! Metang's psychic controls all of the destroyed rubble and is starting to create amazing shapes of Pokemons!" Marian announced as the shapes keep changing "from an adorable Togepi into a fierce Rayquaza!"

The shapes keep on transforming before they all covered Metang

"finisher!" Osamu exclaimed as the stones now formed Giratina and the crowds instantly applauded

The stone Giratina instantly moved and posed before it exploded into shimmering pieces

Metang appeared beside Osamu as the two then bowed to the crowds who cheered for them

* * *

"way to go, Osamu!" Shirina cheered for her little brother while Nozomi and Shirona applauded him

* * *

In the waiting room, Ken smiles seeing his son's performance and so did Miyuki

"Coordinator Miyuki? You're up next!" a staff came by and called out to Miyuki who nodded

"excuse me" Miyuki said doing a short bow to Ken who nodded before leaving the waiting room

* * *

Osamu was walking back to the waiting room before he saw Miyuki walking out

"good luck, Miyuki" Osamu told Miyuki while raising a hand to her

"yes" Miyuki said before she high fived Osamu's hand before going on to the stage

* * *

"next up! is Coordinator Miyuki!" Marian announced as Miyuki took to the stage

"come on stage! Froslass" Miyuki exclaimed as she threw out a Capsuled Pokeball and a Frolass appeared in breezing snow

* * *

"a Froslass?" Shirina said as she takes out her Pokedex

**Froslass, the Snow Land Pokémon and an evolved form of ****Snorunt****. It freezes its opponents to temperatures nearly minus sixty degrees.**

"talk about cold" Shirina said looking at Froslass' data

* * *

"Blizzard!" Miyuki exclaimed as Froslass spins around and creates a freezing blizzard that clouded the stage in white

"such b-b-b-breezing cold! What is Coordinator Miyuki going to do next!?" Marian exclaimed while shivering in the cold blizzard

"Thunderbolt!" Miyuki ordered next as Froslass sparks in electricity before it fired out rains of lightning all around the place

The blizzard instantly freezes the lighting as shining yellow shards started to fly everywhere

"Aurora Veil!" Froslass spins around before a beautiful white aurora appeared out of nowhere and shines in the stage with the shining ice shards flying everywhere

"so beautiful! The frozen ice shards of lighting have rain down upon the stage with the addition of a beautiful aurora!" Marian exclaimed as the judges wowed while clapping their hands "incredible performance! Magnificent combination!

The crowds instantly applauded Miyuki and Froslass as they bowed to the stage

* * *

"-whistle- that's not something you see everyday" Ken said in praising Miyuki's and Froslass' performance "you have one tough rival, Osamu"

"yeah" Osamu said with a nod as he was amazed in Miyuki's performance

* * *

Miyuki now heads back to the waiting room as she had finished performing

"very impressive performance" Ken said in compliment to her earlier performance "you might even surpass Mikuri-san and his Milotic"

"I'm still far from reaching their level, Ken-san" Miyuki said with a bit of blush on her cheeks

"but you're so amazing out there!" Osamu said as he started complimenting her while Miyuki felt embarrassed

Ken smiled to them before the door opened and Shirina came running in

"Osamu!" she exclaimed while giving her little brother a big hug "you did it! You did so amazing!"

"t-too tight!" Osamu spoke out as his face was turning blue

"don't use Wrap on your lil bro, Shirina" Nozomi said coming in with Shirona

"why didn't you tell us that you're going to perform?" Shirona asked Ken who scratched his chin

"well, let's just say that the old feeling came kicking in and..well you know" Ken replied as Shirona smiled before giving him a peck on the cheeks

"you're amazing as always, Ken" Shirona said as Ken nodded in gratitude before the two got into a lovey dovey situation

"do they always be that way?" Nozomi asked

"yup, almost everyday when we're on a vacation or something" Shirina said while hugging Osamu who had fainted from the overly tight hug

* * *

Nearly all Coordinators finished performing and a 30-minute break passed as the announcement for those who are going to pass to the semifinals

"_thank you for waiting everyone! We now have the 8 semifinalists of the Celestic Contest!"_ Marian announced as eight cards appeared and one card instantly appeared as Ken

"that's to be expected" Nozomi said crossing her arms while Ken just sighs "you're still nervous after all these years?"

"in a way" Ken replied before all the several other cards started to get revealed

Osamu and Miyuki looked at the screen and they find them in the list

"_these are the eight finalists!"_ Marian exclaimed as Osamu sighs in relief to get into the semi finalists

"you did it, Osamu!" Shirina exclaimed giving her brother another tight hug that made his face turned blue

"a-again! Too tight!" Osamu exclaimed

"_we will now begin the matchups of the semifinalists!"_ Marian announced as the cards started to shuffle and they were paired with each other

Osamu's and Miyuki's eyes went wide as they see on the screen that Miyuki was matched up against Ken

"I'm against…." Miyuki said before looking to Ken "Ken-san?"

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	58. Chapter 58

"**speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

The Celestic Contest was on as the first battle round began

Miyuki was sitting on a bench outside, as she looks very nervous

Her battle round is against Ken, a Top Coordinator and a Champion Master

"I can't win…not against Ken-san" Miyuki muttered out

While Miyuki is having a nervous breakdown, Nozomi looks at her from the hall's entrance

* * *

"_**the winner! Marya from Hearthome City!"**_ Marianne announced as the first battle round was over

"wow, that was some battle" Shirina said watching the tv monitor in the waiting room with her parents and little brother

"_**we will now move to the second round! It's Coordinator Miyuki vs Top Coordinator, Ken!"**_ Marianne announced

"looks like it's my turn" Ken said standing up from his seat before getting a peck from Shirona

"have fun" Shirona said

"I will" Ken replied with a smile

"where's Miyuki and Nozomi-san? They sure are taking long" Osamu said not seeing the two

"right here" Nozomi came in as she entered the waiting room with Miyuki behind her

"good" Ken said before walking towards Miyuki and reached a hand out "let's have a great Contest Battle, Miyuki"

"yes!" Miyuki said with determination in her eyes and grabbed Ken's hand before shaking it

"nice determination I see in your eyes" Ken said with a smile and a nod

* * *

In the battle arena, Ken and Miyuki came on the stage as they faced each other

"I made a triple performance with three Pokémon" Ken said before he takes out small Pokeballs in his hand "who would you like to face against, Miyuki?"

"I am ready to face anyone, Ken-san" Miyuki said taking out her capsuled Pokeball

"honorable words" Ken said with a smile before picking one Pokeball and encased it into a Capsule ball and stick a flame sticker on it

"Coordinators, Ready?!" Marian exclaimed

"Gardevoir! Dance!" Miyuki exclaimed as she called out Gardevoir covered in aurora to the field

"Garchomp!" Ken shouted as Garchomp appeared covered in raging flames

* * *

"Papa called Garchomp" Shirina said watching the match in the waiting room

"Miyuki called in Gardevoir, it's Dragon/ Ground vs Psychic/ Fairy" Osamu said "a type disadvantage"

"Osamu, you should know better of your father's nickname" Shirona told her son while watching the tv screen

"the Counter Master" Nozomi said while crossing her arms

* * *

"let the battle begin!" Marianne exclaimed

"Gardevoir! Psychic!" Miyuki exclaimed as Gardevoir's eyes glowed blue before Garchomp got lifted up before thrown away

"here Miyuki goes and goes with Psychic!" Marianne exclaimed as Ken's points got decreased "how will Ken-san reply in battle!?"

"Garchomp" Ken called out as Garchomp got back up before growling loudly and got Gardevoir got intimidated

"ready yourself, Gardevoir!" Miyuki exclaimed as Gardevoir nodded

"Draco Meteor!" Ken exclaimed as Garchomp charged up energy in its jaw before firing it up

The energy ball exploded and rains of energy came falling down

* * *

"papa should know well that Dragon move won't work on a Fairy Type!" Osamu said as the field was covered in dust before it revealed Garchomp had disappeared

"where did Garchomp go!?" Shirina exclaimed in surprise

"the guy must've forgot how to hold back" Nozomi said sighing while Shirona giggles

* * *

"as expected of Ken-san! The Draco Meteor was just a diversion! Where is Garchomp!?" Marian exclaimed as Gardevoir was looking everywhere for Garchomp

Miyuki looks around before snapping her head up as to see Garchomp above

"above!?" Miyuki exclaimed in surprise

"Giga Impact!" Ken exclaimed as Garchomp instantly jets towards Gardevoir within the Giga Impact

Gardevoir let out a cry of pain as it was hit by the Giga Impact

"Gardevoir!" Miyuki exclaimed as Gardevoir fell down from the Giga Impact

"what an attack! Ken had Garchomp made a Diversion attack before coming in hot with Giga Impact!" Marian exclaimed as the crowds were cheering for Ken and Garchomp

* * *

"wow! I never thought of using Draco Meteor that way!" Osamu exclaimed in surprise

"how did Papa know what to do next? That was a crazy move, he just made" Shirina said

"you'd be surprise to know. That's one of the same moves that he uses to defeat Mikuri-san a few years ago" Nozomi said

"what!? Papa faced against Houen Champion Master, Mikuri-san!?" Shirina and Osamu exclaimed in surprise

"he did" Nozomi said

* * *

Miyuki gulped down her throat as she knew of the type disadvantage but she was facing against the Unova Champion Master, who have fought against many opponents who are at a type advantage against himself

"Garchomp! Dragon Pulse!" Ken exclaimed as Garchomp charged up energy in its jaw before firing it at Gardevoir

"dodge it!" Miyuki exclaimed as Gardevoir jumps to the side and dodge a ram attack by Garchomp

"wow! While Garchomp fired the Dragon Pulse, it had jets towards Gardevoir, intending to ram it!" Marian commented

"not bad" Ken said "but not good enough! Giga Impact!"

Garchomp growls before jetting towards Gardevoir

"Protect!" Miyuki exclaimed as Gardevoir creates a green barrier that deflected Garchomp

Ken smirked as so did Garchomp "Surf!"

"what!?" Miyuki exclaimed in surprise as so did everyone in the crowd and waiting room

Garchomp growls before a tidal wave of water appeared out of nowhere

The Protect barrier disappeared before Gardevoir got hit by the Surf

"Gardevoir!" Miyuki exclaimed as Gardevoir cried out in pain

"Fire Fang!" Ken exclaimed as Garchomp appeared behind Gardevoir before biting down on Gardevoir with its fangs, raging in flames

Gardevoir screamed in pain before Garchomp threw Gardevoir to the side, and Miyuki's points were decreased

* * *

"how can Garchomp use Surf!? It doesn't make sense!" Osamu exclaimed

"and when did Garchomp learn how to use Fire Fang!?" Shirina exclaimed

Both of them are unable to comprehend on how is their father's Pokémon doing such insane battle techniques, while Shirona and Nozomi just watched the battle

"I don't know about Surf, but he must've taught Fire Fang, last night" Nozomi said as Shirona smiles

* * *

Gardevoir was struggling to get up as its shoulder was burned from Garchomp's Fire Fang

"Gardevoir" Miyuki looks to Gardevoir as her friend was hurt badly

"what's wrong? Where is your determination from before?" Ken asked as Garchomp growls at them

A bead of sweat slides down Miyuki's cheeks as she knew that this wasn't no easy battle

**Flashback**

_Miyuki sat on the bench before Nozomi sits beside her_

"_nervous, aren't you?" Nozomi asked as Miyuki nodded "I know that battling against Ken ain't gonna be an easy task, I too once battled Ken, and I'll tell you that it was by far the hardest yet the amazing battle I've ever had"_

_Nozomi place her hand on Miyuki's shoulder and smiled to her_

"_wasn't it your dream to battle him in a contest one day?" Nozomi asked as Miyuki nodded "then go out there and achieve it! Ken doesn't want an easy win, he wants an amazing battle with you that will be remembered!"_

**Flashback ends**

"me and Gardevoir won't back down!" Miyuki exclaimed as Gardevoir stands back up

"strong spirit" Ken said as Garchomp growls "let's respond kindly"

"Moon Blast!" Miyuki exclaimed as Gardevoir charged up energy in front of it before firing at Garchomp

"deflect it" Ken said as Garchomp swatted away the Moon Blast with its talons "Giga Impact"

Garchomp growls before it flied towards Gardevoir

"now! Psychic!" Miyuki exclaimed as Gardevoir raised its hand up and Garchomp's Giga Impact instantly froze onto the spot

"incredible! While Garchomp is still flying within the Giga Impact, Gardevoir's Psychic stopped it!" Marian exclaimed as Ken's points were decreased

"fling it away!" Miyuki exclaimed as Garchomp was lifted up before thrown away and crashed to the ground

* * *

"go! Miyuki! Do your best!" Shirina cheered "come on, Osamu! You too!"

"go! Miyuki!" Osamu cheered while Nozomi and Shirona just watched

* * *

"guess its time to get serious" Ken said cracking his knuckles as Garchomp got back up "Garchomp, time to show them how we do things"

"Draco Meteor, and Surf!" Garchomp growls and nodded as it charged up energy in its jaws before firing it up. Garchomp then growls before a tidal wave appeared behind it

"Protect!" Miyuki exclaimed as Gardevoir creates a green barrier

The Draco Meteor and Surf came coming in as it caused the arena to get wet and flooded

* * *

"it didn't work" Osamu said watching the screen

"wait, where did Garchomp go?" Shirina said as Garchomp disappeared again

"up or down?" Nozomi said "if Miyuki can find Garchomp first before it could attack back, she can make a big comeback"

* * *

Miyuki looks up before looking around as there was no sign of Garchomp anywhere

"don't tell me!" Miyuki exclaimed before the ground started to shake

"it is!" Ken exclaimed before the ground breaks and Garchomp came bursting out in front of Gardevoir "Giga Impact!"

Garchomp growls before the Mach Pokémon jets towards Gardevoir and rams it hard

Gardevoir screams in pain before crashing to the wall

"Gardevoir!" Miyuki exclaimed as Gardevoir fell down, knocked out

"it's a Battle off!" Marian exclaimed as the screen showed Ken the winner

"thank you so much, Gardevoir" Miyuki said helping Gardevoir who nodded

"you two did great, you have more potential to evolve even more" Ken said coming towards Miyuki with Garchomp beside him

"thank you very much for the battle, Ken-san" Miyuki said with a bow

"no, thank you for the battle, I haven't felt so much fun in a Contest Battle in years" Ken said before he reached his hand out to Miyuki who grabbed it and shakes it

"give it up for Ken-san and Miyuki!" Marian exclaimed as everyone clapped their hands for them

* * *

"way to go, Miyuki" Nozomi said with a proud smile

"I can see now why Osamu likes her" Shirona said

"Mama!" Osamu exclaimed embarrassed

"now that Papa and Miyuki's round is over, it's your turn, Osamu" Shirina told her little brother who nodded

"alright!" Osamu exclaimed standing up "I'm pumped up!"

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	59. Chapter 59

"**speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

In the Celestic Contest Hall, the first and second round of the Contest Battle was over. Now it was the third round match

"Gabite! Fire Blast!" Osamu exclaimed as Gabite fired a powerful blast of flames at his opponent's Abomasnow

Abomasnow cried out in pain from the flames before it fell down, knocked out

"it's a battle off! As expected of Father and Son!" Marian exclaimed as Osamu won his match

"alright!" Osamu exclaimed pumping his fist as Gabite lets out a victory growl

* * *

"alright, Osamu!" Shirina cheered at the crowds stand

"he really stepped up his game" Nozomi said crossing her arms

"that was amazing" Miyuki said after watching the battle

"now they are going to meet" Shirona said as Ken and Osamu were going to face against two more opponents before they meet each other in the finals

* * *

Osamu went back to the waiting room as he was relieved to win his battle round

"great job, Osamu" Ken called out to his son as Osamu entered the waiting room

"thanks, Papa" Osamu thanked his father before they see to the monitor where it showed the semifinals match up

Both father and son were facing against other coordinators before the possible meeting in the finals

"this is a Contest, Osamu" Ken said looking to his son "even if you are my son, I won't be holding back"

"that's my line, Papa!" Osamu said as Ken chuckled in response

* * *

After the break, the first semifinals matchup already begun

Ken and Garchomp won their battle easily as they defeated their opponent with Giga Impact

"and it's a quick Battle off! Ken-san and Garchomp are going to the finals!" Marian announced as the crowds cheered

* * *

"that was insane" Shirina said as the battle ended so fast "Papa and Garchomp didn't even use any other move"

"your father sometimes likes to play in a battle, after all" Nozomi said with a chuckle

"might be a passed-on habit to Shirina" Shirona said looking to her husband

* * *

Both father and son won their matches before they faced each other in the finals

"this is it, folks! The final match! Father against son! Who will win and claim the Celestic Town's ribbon!?" Marian announced

"ready, Osamu?" Ken asked his son while taking out a Capsuled Pokeball

"always!" Osamu exclaimed as he takes out his own Capsuled Pokeball

"Garchomp!" "Gabite!" both of them threw out their Pokeballs as it was Garchomp against Gabite

* * *

"if I remembered correctly, Osamu's Gabite is actually the kid of both of your Garchomps, right?" Nozomi asked Shirona who nodded

"it'll really be a father against son battle" Shirona said

"go! Osamu!" Shirina exclaimed as she cheered for her little brother "beat Papa in my stead!"

"do your best, Osamu-kun!" Miyuki cheered

* * *

Garchomp growls as Gabite growls back before as both Pokémon nuzzles towards each other

"oh! With the coming of both Pokémon, we're seeing a kind bonding between the two!" Marian announced "they must be father and son with each other"

"Garchomp, it's time for us to test Osamu's and Gabite's resolve, we can't hold back" Ken said as Garchomp looks to Ken and nodded

"are both Coordinators ready?!" Marian announced

"Garchomp" Ken said as Garchomp growls before raising its talons at Gabite

"Gabite! Be ready!" Osamu exclaimed as Gabite growls and had a serious stare at Garchomp

"let the final match begin!" Marian announced

"Giga Impact!" Ken and Osamu exclaimed at the same time as both Pokémon dashed towards each other in their Giga Impact

The two Giga Impact, jets towards each other before colliding with each other, causing a big explosion

* * *

It was now eve; the sun was setting as the Celestic Contest was over

Ken and Osamu were at the Pokémon Center, as Nurse Joy came out of the back with Gabite and Garchomp behind her

"both of your Pokemons are all healed up and are perfectly fine" Nurse Joy said as Garchomp and Gabite growls

"thanks, Nurse Joy" Ken thanked the nurse as he petted Garchomp's head

In the end, the winner of the Celestic Town Contest was Ken who later gave the ribbon to his son

"that was a great battle, Osamu" Ken told his son "you and Gabite can reach further heights if you train even more"

"yeah!" Osamu said with a nod

"come on, your sister must be already bored on waiting for us" Ken said as he called back Garchomp to its Pokeball

Osamu nodded before he takes out Gabite's Pokeball and called the Cave Pokémon back

* * *

Arriving back to their home, Shirona had made a small celebration party for today's Contest Battle

Nozomi, Miyuki, Melissa, and Shirina were helping in prepare the party while Shirona was cooking in home

"ah, there they are!" Shirina exclaimed while holding a big metal pot as she sees her father and little brother coming back "you're late!"

"sorry, sorry" Ken said before he got greeted by his Pokémon who welcomed him back home "where's Shirona?"

"she's inside, cooking" Nozomi said passing by while carrying a salad bowl

"alright" Ken said before heading inside to his home and finds Shirona cooking in the kitchen

"welcome home" Shirona greeted her husband while cooking with an apron on

"I'm home" Ken said before going behind Shirona and gives her a back hug with a kiss on the cheeks

"what're you making?" Ken looks to what Shirona was cooking, and it was a stew "hmmm, Rustart Stew, huh? Been a while since you've made this one"

"it's a celebration after all" Shirona said with a smile as Ken chuckled and gives her another peck on the cheek

* * *

With the celebratory dinner made. A delicious full course meal was made for everyone

"wow!" Shirina and Osamu wowed to the amazing meal their mother made

"you went all out, didn't you?" Nozomi said

"a bit" Shirona said a bit embarrassed as she had made too much

"alright" Ken said as he pushed a big cart filled with Pokémon foods with Garchomp helping "come and get it everyone!"

All of Ken's Pokémon came to Ken as he gave them all the Pokémon foods

"here you go, Golurk" Ken said as he gave his partner, his meal

Golurk nodded in gratitude before taking the bowl of Pokémon Food

"oh yeah! you guys come out!" Shirina exclaimed as she threw out all of her Pokeballs and her Pokémon all came out

"you guys too!" Osamu exclaimed calling out his Pokémon as well

"shall we?" Melissa asked Nozomi while taking out her Pokeballs

"why not?" Nozomi replied with a smile

They then called out their Pokemons as everyone appeared on the field

"everyone!" Miyuki soon followed behind as she called out her team

Everyone's Pokémon appeared as they were hungry for a meal

"now then" Ken said taking a seat with Shirona beside him and then clapped his hands together "let's eat!"

"Itaddakimassu!" everyone exclaimed before taking a bite out of their meal

"yummy!" Shirina and Osamu exclaimed in joy as they were in pleasure of eating their mother's cooking

"amazing taste" Melissa said

"you must've done this so much" Nozomi said to Shirona

"it was what I mostly do when I had Shirina and Osamu" Shirona said with a smile

"how's the meal, everyone?" Ken asked his Pokémon as they smiled in reply

Chatting, eating, and laughing, everyone enjoyed the celebratory party

* * *

A few hours later, the party was over

"that was a good dinner" Melissa said while sipping some tea

"best I've ever had" Nozomi said with a smile

"thank you" Shirona said in reply while Ken was taking away the dirty dishes with Machamp, and Lucario helping him

"nothing can beat Mama's cooking after all!" Shirina said

"Mama's cooking is number one!" Osamu said in agreement

"yes yes" Shirona said before hearing a commotion from the barn

Everyone looks to the barn as they find Ken and Shirina's Steelix having a brawl, both Iron Snake Pokémon rams their head against each other, multiple times

"my my" Melissa said

* * *

"Steelix!" Shirina exclaimed "stop it!"

"don't worry" Miyuki said standing beside Shirina "they're just having light sparring"

"when Male Steelixs come into contact with each other, they often ram their heads against each other to fight for superiority"

"how do you know that?" Osamu asked

"my father has a Steelix and it would always do the same thing to my Uncle's Steelix" Miyuki explained

Shirina's Steelix roared at Ken's Steelix who responded the same before the two rams their head against each other

"but isn't this a bit dangerous?" Osamu asked as the two were actually fighting

"things like this are common" Miyuki replied before Ken's Steelix rams its head hard at Shirina's Steelix and caused it to fall down before roaring "and it seems that Ken-san's Steelix is the winner"

Shirina's Steelix got back up before it bowed to Ken's Steelix in respect for its superiority

"and they are now friends" Miyuki said with a smile

"speaking of friends" Shirina said as she pointed to Gardevoir and Gallade, both Psychic Pokemons were closed together while having dreamy look in their eyes "those two are really getting together"

* * *

Ken was in the kitchen as he was cleaning the dishes, before he got a call on his Poketch

Drying his hands, he answered the call

A hologram screen appeared as Oba was on the call

"what is it, Oba?" Ken asked

"_**sorry for calling this late, Ken. But I got some bad news on the hand"**_ Oba said

"what is it?" Ken asked with his eyes turning serious

"_**the three Orbs that were being transported to the Pokémon League HQ to be safeguarded got stolen"**_ Oba said surprising Ken

"what!?" Ken exclaimed in surprise

"_**the security truck was attacked by Team Rocket, Officer Jenny and the others are working hard in getting them back"**_Oba told Ken "_**it'd be best that you guys, make a dense security perimeter on the gate, Team Rocket might try the same trick again"**_

"I got it" Ken replied before the call got hanged up

He sighs before looking out as to see his family and friends were having a happy time outside

Ken smiles before looking serious as to the idea of Team Rocket attacking the town again

"if it happens again…." Ken thought out loud as he imagined the possibility before clenching his fists tight "I won't let it!"

"Ken?" Shirona came in as she called out to him

"ah, what is it?" Ken called back

"I made ice cream in the fridge, mind taking them out?" Shirona said

"alright" Ken replied before going to the fridge and opens it, he looks inside and takes out a big bowl that has some ice cream frozen in it

Ken placed the bowl on the kitchen counter before taking out an Ice Cream scoop from the drawer

He was about to scoop some of the ice cream before he suddenly stopped

"I can't let it happen again" Ken muttered out before his eyes turned red for a moment

* * *

Midnight came as the moon was up and the stars were shining

Everyone turned in for the night but not Ken

He was at his farm, looking up at the midnight sky while thinking of the possibility of another attack on Celestic Town

"if it happens again…" Ken thought as he gritted his teeth when he remembered his Pokémon get controlled and started attacking everyone "..i can't ever forgive myself!"

"Ken?" someone called out as Ken looks beside him and sees Shirona walking towards him while in her night gown "why aren't you asleep?"

"ah, sorry, need to get out and clear my head" Ken replied with a smile "just got a lot of things in thinking"

"what is it?" Shirona asked standing beside Ken who looks to the sky before sighing

"just a few hours ago, Oba contacted me that the three orbs that were going to be sent to the League high security, had gotten stolen by Team Rocket" Ken said with a bit of a frown

"then…" Shirona said as Ken nodded

"they might attack the town again to get to the gate" Ken said before clenching his fists "I can't let them…I won't let them!"

Ken's eyes were glowing red before he stopped when Shirona hugs him from behind

"it'll be fine, Ken" Shirona told him "we can stop them, together"

Ken looks to Shirona before smiling as he turns and hugs her

"thanks" Ken said hugging her even more "I needed that"

The two then looks to the moonlight while in each other's presence

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	60. Chapter 60

"**speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

The next day came as the sun was rising and the flock of Starlie and Staraptors were flying in the sky

Ken was at the barn, helping and tending Golurk with Roserade helping

"there we go" Ken said as he replaced the old bandages on Golurk with new ones "Roserade"

Roserade nodded before the Bouquet Pokémon uses its Aromatherapy to Golurk

Golurk smelled the calming scent, as the Automaton Pokémon nodded in gratitude

"rest a lot, pal" Ken told his partner as he then called out Blissey and Miltank to help Roserade in tending Golurk

Ken then went to his home where he finds his family and friends at the living room watching the tv

"_**we're here live at the Unova battle Tournament!"**_ the reporter exclaimed while in the background was a person being surrounded by media and paparazzi "_**right now, Unova's Elite Four Member; the fighter Renbu, has just defeated 100 trainers in just a week!"**_

The reporter went close to Renbu before pointing a mic to him "_**Renbu-san! A word for the people at home!?"**_

Renbu took the mic before looking to the camera

"_**Ken! I know you're watching right now! Come back to the Unova Champion arena! I've become more stronger! And this time! I'm going to defeat you!"**_ Renbut exclaimed as he then punched a fist towards the camera

"jerk! Papa can take him out any day of the week!" Shirina exclaimed while pumping up her fist

"yeah!" Osamu said in agreement

"why is he so vent on fighting Ken-san?" Miyuki asked

"Renbu was the type to never give up after all" Ken said walking pass the couch while sighing "the guy probably going to call right about.."

A few seconds later, the phone was ringing as a call got in

"nice timing" Nozomi said as Ken sighs before going to answer the call

"yes?" Ken said picking up the call

"_**Ken! I CHALLENGE YOU!"**_ a loud shout was heard as Ken had to close his ear to make sure his eardrums didn't explode

"Sounds like there is another Oba in Unova" Melissa said with a smile

"Renbu, I know that you like to battle me and all. But can't you ask on another time? I'm on vacation remember?" Ken said sighing

"_**like hell I care! You promised me that you accept any challengers any time anywhere!"**_ Renbu exclaimed

"I promised that, yeah. But you do know that I have a family to always come back to." Ken said sighing

"_**if you won't come to Unova! I'll come to you!"**_ Renbu exclaimed

"hey, didn't you hear me?" Ken said before the call got hanged up on the other side "why did I even bother try to reject?"

"looks like we're going to have another guest coming in the next few days" Shirona said

"Golurk is still hurt" Ken said sighing "might as well call in my B Team"

* * *

A few hours pass as Shirina and the others were going to set off on their journey

Ken gave them a new bike as their old one was destroyed

"nice" Shirina said admiring their new bike

"i fixed up the old one and made it brand new with an old friend's help" Ken said as Shirina spins the wheel and sees how smooth it went

"thanks, papa" Shirina said with a smile as Ken nodded

"I got somethings to do in the town, you think you can go on your own?" Nozomi asked Miyuki who nodded

"yes, I believe that I'm capable on my own" Miyuki said with a smile

"you're going for Solaceon Town's contest, correct? you need to get pass Veilstone City" Melissa said

"and since Shirina and Osamu are going for the Veilstone City. Why don't you three go there together?" Shirona said

"it's gonna be a good opportunity to use Attract" Ken whispered to Osamu who turned red

"PAPA!" Osamu shouted at his father in embarrassment

"yes" Miyuki said with a smile "I would love travelling with them"

"success of plan is at 50%" Shirina elbowed Osamu's shoulder "make the other 50% a go, Osamu"

"just stop it!" Osamu exclaimed embarassed

"well then, take care in your journey, you three" Ken told them as they nodded "oh yeah, almost forgot"

Ken takes out a Pokeball and called out Gallade

"Osamu, I want you to take Gallade with you" Ken said giving his son the Pokeball

"eh? Why?" Osamu asked

"I'm kinda retired in doing Contest and all, but Gallade here lives to perform" Ken said patting Gallade's shoulder "I can't give him that. But you can"

Osamu looks at the Pokeball in his hand before nodding to his father

Ken nodded back with a smile before looking to Gallade "take care of my son, Gallade"

Gallade nodded before walking towards Osamu

"nice to meet you, Gallade" Osamu greeted the Blade Pokémon as Gallade nodded

Osamu reached out the Pokeball as he called back Gallade to its Pokeball

"alright then" Shirina said as she got on the bike "we'll be off!"

"be careful" Shirona told them as the three nodded

Leaving the home, Shirina and the others heads for Veilstone City

Ken and the others waved them goodbye as Shirina and the others do the same

"I really hope that Osamu gets together with Miyuki, those two are so perfect with each other" Shirona said with a smile

"in time" Ken said with a chuckle before he saw a vision

The land was burning, the sky was clouded in darkness, stone statues of Pokémon and humans were everywhere. Lastly, he saw the image of a person covered in light with red glowing eyes

"ugh" Ken tumbled on his legs as he holds his head

"Ken?" Shirona looks to her husband and sees him having a headache or something

"you alright?" Nozomi asked as Ken stands up while holding his head

"I feel a bit lightheaded, don't' worry" Ken said while rubbing the bridge of his nose "I think I didn't get enough sleep"

"you'd better rest, a tired trainer isn't a best trainer" Melissa said

"yeah" Ken said turning towards his home before wobbling a bit "I feel a bit woozy for some reason"

"come on, I'll help you in" Shirona said as she holds Ken's hand and guide him home with Nozomi and Melissa following behind

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	61. Chapter 61

"**speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

Shirina and Osamu were continuing on their journey as they were accompanied with Miyuki along the way

The trio were heading for Veilstone City, where the Veilstone Gym is located

But while on their journey, they hit a pit stop at a hotspring in a nearby town

Right now, the trio settled down to take a rest at the hotspring

"this is the life!" Shirina said sinking into the hotspring water with a towel on

"yes" Miyuki said in agreement as she lets her body sink down in the warm water

Their Pokémon joined them on their side while Osamu was on the male side

"this is nice" Osamu said with a towel on his head while his Pokémon were with him in the hotspring

They were staying at a hotel where the hotspring is, the owner happens to be a friend of Ken and they were given the best luxury anyone can ask, even though they still have to pay the fair amount

"I can feel my cramped shoulder loosening already" Shirina said stretching her hands up "this is heaven"

"it is" Miyuki said in agreement while wiping her face with a towel

Shirina eyed Miyuki as the Coordinator's skin was lighter than hers

"hey, Miyuki" Shirina called out

"yes?" Miyuki replied

"do you use skin conditioner often?" Shirina asked

"not often but regularly, why you ask?" Miyuki replied

"cause your skin looks way too white" Shirina said eying Miyuki's skin

"I think it's mostly because of how cold the temperature it is in Snowpoint City, it always snows there after all" Miyuki explained

"hmmm" Shirina hummed before she grabbed Miyuki from behind

"Kyaaa! Shirina-san! What are you doing!?" Miyuki screamed

"not only do you have nice skin but you're developed here and here!" Shirina exclaimed

"please! Stop!" Miyuki screamed

While the two were doing what in their side, Osamu was at his side and the young coordinator's face was turning red

"I think I stayed in here too much" Osamu said as he gets out of the hot spring

* * *

Getting out of the hotspring, the trio went to the relaxation room where there were massages, facial therapy, and a big refrigerator filled with moo-moo milk that is in assort of flavors

"that feels heavenly" Shirina said laying on her stomach while being given a massage by a female hotel staff member

"…aaaaaaa…" Osamu said while sitting on the massage machine as it vibrates

Miyuki was drying her hair with a blow drier before she applied some skin conditioner on her face

After the relaxation, they went to their rooms

Shirina laid down on her bed as she looks like a ditto that's been mushed up

"I don't want to leave at all" she said with a smile

"me too" Osamu said in agreement, laying down on his bed

"you two relax too much" Miyuki said with a smile

* * *

After the relaxation of the hot spring, the trio heads out to sightsee in the town

"I wonder what other things the town have?" Shirina wonders as she looks around

"i've heard that they have the best Mamoonju" Miyuki said

"what's that?" Osamu asked

"it's like a Bread but it's in the shape of Mamoswine and filled with this town only special Cocoa paste berry" Miyuki exclaimed as Shirina drooled a bit in imagining the food

"let's go!" Shirina exclaimed as she grabbed Miyuki's and Osamu's hands before bolting away

"eeeeh!" Osamu and Miyuki exclaimed as Shirina runs like the wind

* * *

The three arrived to a stall as it was selling assortments of snacks

"excuse me!" Shirina exclaimed as she put the brakes in front of the stalls "3 Mamoonju please!"

"Shirina-san is really fast" Miyuki said as her face was dirtied

"wait till you get on a bike with her" Osamu said having the same dirtied face

The two cleaned their face up before hearing Shirina screaming

"what do you mean you guys don't make it anymore!?" Shirina exclaimed

"really sorry, missy. But the Cocoa Berry around the town aren't growing well and the harvested ones are all gone, we can't make the Mamoonju without it" the stall owner explained

"eeehh!?" Shirina whined

"sorry, missy" the stall owner apologized again

"let's just get it another time" Miyuki said "there's another town special bread, the Gamugamu Bread, they say that it taste like Mamoonju only it can be drink"

"a bread that you can drink?" Osamu said as he imagined a bread that has a straw sticking on it

"they're out too" the stall owner said surprising them

"eh? The Gamugamu bread too?" Miyuki asked as the stall owner nodded

"most of the town's special Mamoonju and GamuGamu bread with other town only special are almost gone" the stall owner explained "there's been report of a Pokémon stealing them"

"a Pokémon stealing?" Shirina and the others said

"aaaahh!" someone screams were heard as everyone looks to the side and sees a shadow at a store stall that was selling some berries before all of them are gone and so was the shadow that was going into the nearby forest

"ah! It's happening again!" the Stall owner exclaimed

"let's go!" Shirina exclaimed running towards the forest

"yes!" Miyuki and Osamu exclaimed before they followed behind

* * *

Shirina and the others heads into the forest where the shadow was running away with the stolen berries

"wait right there!" Shirina shouted chasing after the shadow with Osamu and Miyuki following behind

The shadow runs into the bushes as Shirina jumps in and caught whatever was in there

"I got you now!" Shirina exclaimed holding something before hearing a growl

She looks up and sees that she was holding onto the back of an Ursaring

"um, hi" Shirina greeted before the Ursaring roars at her

"Metang! Comet Punch!" Osamu exclaimed as Metang appeared before spinning and hits Ursaring

Ursaring ran away as Shirina got back up

"thanks Osamu" Shirina said "where did that shadow go?"

Everyone looks around before an Energy ball came flying from a tree

"look out!" Miyuki exclaimed but Darkrai appeared and deflected the Energy Ball before firing an Ice Beam at the tree as a shadow jumps away

"thanks, Darkrai" Osamu said as Darkrai nodded before hiding in the shadows

"there it goes!" Shirina exclaimed as the shadow was jumping from tree to tree

"after it!" Osamu exclaimed as everyone chased after the shadow

* * *

After an hour of chasing, the trio finds themselves at the nearby mountain where the shadow went into a cave

"it went there!" Shirina said as they went into the cave only to get blown out by an Energy Ball

"aaaahh!" they screamed before they fell down to the ground

"what was that?" Osamu said before they got back up and sees three Pokémon in front of the cave

"it's Golduk, Munchlax, and Cherrim" Miyuki said as Osamu takes out his Pokedex

**Golduck, the Duck Pokémon. The evolved form of ****Psyduck****. Golduck is very adept at using its webbed hands and feet, making it the fastest swimming Pokémon of all.**

**Munchlax, the Big Eater Pokémon. It gobbles up its own body weight in ****food**** each day, and it swallows its food without almost any chewing.**

**Cherrim, the Blossom Pokémon. Cherrim stays quiet until its flowers bloom when it becomes quite excitable.**

The three Pokemon faced against Shirina and the others as they readied their attacks

"think that they're the thieves?" Osamu asked as Metang faces against them

"only one way to find out" Shirina said as she takes out a Pokeball and throws it out "Steelix!"

"Gardevoir!" Miyuki called out her Pokémon as it was now three on three

Steelix roared at the three Pokémon as they got scared before running back into the cave

"guess they're just tough against Humans" Shirina said as Steelix scoffed

"should we go and report Officer Jenny about them?" Miyuki asked

"we should" Osamu said before looking to the cave "or we see why they steal the food in the first place"

"sounds like a plan" Shirina said as she called back Steelix to its Pokeball before calling out Hitmonchan "let's go"

* * *

Entering in the cave, Shirina and the others ventured in to find the Golduk and the others

"why does it feel like an oven in here?" Osamu asked while fanning his face

"we're directly under the mountain where the town gets the hotspring water, there must be a nearby source" Miyuki exclaimed

Shirina looks around before they find the three Pokémon with the stolen berries

"there they are!" Shirina exclaimed as the three Pokémon hides behind a rock "there's no place to run anymore!"

Golduk and the others hide behind a rock as they hide from Shirina and the others

"give back the berries" Osamu said as the three Pokémon just hides

Hitmonchan and Metang stepped forward as the two Pokémon conversed with the three

As they converse, Hitmonchan looks surprise as with Metang before they look to each other and nodded before to their trainer

Hitmonchan cried out as the Punching Pokémon motions for Shirina and the others to follow Golduk and the others who were bringing away the stolen berries

"what is it?" Shirina asked

"I think they want us to follow them" Miyuki said

"to where?" Osamu said before they followed Golduk and the others

* * *

Reaching deeper in the cave, Shirina and the others finds a big pile of rocks caving in with a small hole at the bottom

"what's this?" Shirina said looking at the giant pile of rocks

Hitmonchan called out as the Punching Pokémon kneeled down near the small hole

"what is it?" Osamu said as he bent down and looks to the hole and through it, he sees a couple of Swablus, Zigzagoons, Pysducks, and some Cherubi "there are Pokémon inside!"

"what!?" Shirina and Miyuki exclaimed as they bent down and saw the Pokemons behind the pile of rocks

"they're trapped" Miyuki said as she stands up before realizing the whole situation "I see now! Golduk and the others couldn't get them out of the rock wall, so they had to steal food for them! They will starve if they didn't!"

"that's what you guys were doing?" Shirina said as Hitmonchan nodded

Golduk, Munchlax, and Cherrim passes the berries through the hole as they gave it to the trapped Pokémon

"we thought that they stole it for themselves, but it was for their friends" Shirina said

"let's help them, Neechan" Osamu said

"together" Miyuki added as Shirina nodded

"but how are we going to get the giant rock pile out? Taking it piece by piece will take too much time" Osamu asked looking at the rock wall

"I know" Miyuki said "Gardevoir, Psychic"

Gardevoir nodded before moving forward and having its eyes glow blue

The rock wall glowed as the rocks started to fly out

Golduk cried out as the Duck Pokémon started to wave its hands around

"what's wrong?" Osamu asked before the cave started to rumble

"what's going on!?" Shirina exclaimed before Golduk placed the rock back to its place and the cave stopped rumbling

"that's why" Osamu said "the rock wall must be supporting the cave, that's why it started to rumble"

"how are we supposed to save them then?" Shirina said

Osamu hummed before he got an idea

"Gabite!" Osamu called out the Cave Pokémon as it appeared

"that's right! Gabite can dig underground and make a tunnel for the Pokémon to come out!" Miyuki said

"yeah" Osamu said "Gabite, use Dig to make a tunnel from here to behind there"

Gabite nodded before digging underground to do the tunnel

"with this, we can rescue the Pokemons more easily" Osamu said before hearing Gabite growling out to him "what's wrong, Gabite?"

Gabite soon came flying out as a geyser of hot water gushes out of the hole

"a geyser!?" Osamu exclaimed shielding himself from the hot water

"quick! We have to plug it with something!" Shirina exclaimed as the hot water was flowing out everywhere

"Froslass! Ice Beam!" Miyuki called out Froslass as the ice Pokémon fired a blue beam and froze the hot water

"nice going, Miyuki" Shirina told the girl

"we better hurry and get the Pokemons out of there, the ice will melt in a few minutes in this warm temperature" Miyuki said

"but what can we do? We can't take the wall out and we can't dig underground" Osamu said "what should we do?"

Everyone started thinking before Hitmonchan, Metang, Gardevoir and Froslass looks to each other and nodded

The four went to Golduk and started conversing with the Duck Pokémon who talks back before nodding

Hitmonchan let out a battle cry before jumping towards the rock wall and uses its Dynamic Punch

Metang spins around as it hits the Rock wall with a Comet Punch

The cave started to rumble before Golduk fired out its Water Gun and Froslass firing its Ice Beam while Gardevoir uses its psychic to stop the rocks from falling

The rock wall crumbled before the ceiling was frozen in ice as the cave didn't rumble too much

"of course! If we freeze the walls and the ceiling at the same time, the cave won't come down on us!" Miyuki exclaimed

"and with Gardevoir stopping the rocks from falling, we can do it without any risk!" Osamu added in with a smile

"then!" Shirina said before she called out her Metang and Golett "this is going to be an easy task!"

"Darkrai! We need your help!" Osamu called out as the Pitch Black Pokémon comes out of the shadows

"alright everyone! Together!" Miyuki exclaimed as Golett, Hitmonchan, and Metangs attacked the rocky wall before Gardevoir uses its psychic to stop the falling rocks and then Darkrai, Golduk, and Froslass froze the ceiling

"keep it up you guys!" Shirina exclaimed

"while they work on that" Osamu said as he called out Gallade and Houndoom "come on guys, we need to get the Pokemons out there"

Gallade and Houndoom nodded to Osamu before they started helping

Everyone worked together in helping the trapped Pokémon as the giant rock pile had a big hole that the trapped Pokémon get out of

"that's everyone" Osamu said as the Pokemons cheered before the cave started shaking and rumbling

"we've got to get out of here before the cave comes down on us!" Shirina exclaimed as everyone started running out of the cave

"hurry!" Osamu shouted as everyone was running as fast as they can

"Kyaa!" Miyuki exclaimed as she stepped onto a rock and fell down

"Miyuki!" Shirina and Osamu exclaimed as the cave was crumbling down

Miyuki tried to get up before she got carried by Darkrai

"Darkrai" Miyuki looks to the Pitch Black Pokémon as it nodded to her

Everyone got out of the cave as it crumbles down and was now sealed off

"thank you" Miyuki thanked Darkrai as the Pitch Black Pokémon sets her down and nodded before disappearing into the shadows

"you ok?" Shirina and Osamu went to her as Miyuki nodded

Golduk and the other Pokemons were cheering in happiness as they got their friends out of the cave

"looks like everyone is safe" Osamu said as Shirina and Miyuki nodded in agreement

Golduk went to them as the Duck Pokémon thanked them

"we're glad that we could help your friends, Golduk" Osamu said with a smile as Golduk smiled back with the other Pokémon doing the same

"I think it'd be best for us to explain to the stall owners what was the situation and apologize" Miyuki said as Shirina and Osamu nodded

"Golduk, you still have to apologize to the stall owners for stealing food from them" Shirina said as Golduk nodded before going to the bushes and takes out a sack before giving it to Osamu

Osamu and the others look at the sack before opening it as inside are an assortment of berries

"there's Oran Berry, Pecha Berry, and even Cocoa Berry!" Miyuki said

"the one berry used to make Manmooju!?" Shirina exclaimed

Golduk cried out to them as the Duck Pokémon wanted them to have it back

"thanks, Golduk!" Osamu said with a smile as Golduk nodded back with the other Pokemons cheering in agreement

* * *

Heading back to the town, Shirina and the others explained what was going on to Officer Jenny and the situation was handled pretty easily by the towns people

"here you go!" the stall owner exclaimed having a tray filled with steaming Mamoonju buns and Gamugamu bread "warm and delicious!"

"thank you!" Shirina and the others exclaimed as they took one each and gave some to their Pokémon "Itaddakimasu!"

Everyone took a bite and instantly smiled to the delicious taste

"so good!" Shirina, Osamu, and Miyuki exclaimed as the taste was incredible

"hahaha, eat up!" the stall owner exclaimed while making more Mamoonju buns and Gamugamu bread

"the Mamoonju buns are good already but the Gamugamu bread just makes it more delicious!" Shirina exclaimed eating the two buns at the same time

"never knew that Cocoa Berry and GamuGamu bread tastes so well with each other" Osamu said as Miyuki nodded in agreement

Their Pokémon smiled eating the snacks as the taste was good for them

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	62. Chapter 62

"**speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

Shirina, Osamu, and Miyuki were off to Veilstone City as they had just arrived to the town

"so this is Veilstone City, huh?" Shirina said looking at the city

"this place is famous on their meteor sites" Osamu said while looking at a guide book

"and the annual Pokémon Fighting Tournament" Miyuki added in

"Pokémon Fighting Tournament?" Shirina asked as Miyuki pointed to the side as there was many trainers and fighting type Pokémon gathering around

"it's one of Veilstone special event, they host this once every single year" Miyuki explained "you battle with only your Fighting Type Pokémon and the winner will be announced the Fighting Champion"

"sounds awesome! I'm so up for it!" Shirina said before calling out Hitmonchan "Hitmonchan! We're going to become Fighting Champion together!"

Hitmonchan nodded with a smile before keening its eye to the side as an energy ball came flying at it

Seeing the attack, Hitmonchan punches the energy ball to the sky as it exploded

"what was that!?" Osamu exclaimed

"that was an Aura Sphere!" Miyuki said before they see a Shadow coming out of the bushes and came attacking at them

Hitmonchan jumps up as the Punching Pokémon's fist was covered in electricity before it punches the shadow that blocked with a long energy stick bone

The attack was countered as Hitmonchan landed down and was face to face with the Aura Pokémon, Lucario

"a Lucario!" Miyuki said while Osamu takes out his Pokedex

**Lucario, the Aura Pokémon and the evolved form of Riolu. Lucario reads the thoughts of others and anticipates their movements by sensing their auras.**

Hitmonchan and Lucario stared at each other before both Fighting Type Pokémon dashed towards each other and punches each other's face while grinning

"Lucario!" someone called out as from the bushes came out Sumomo, the Veilstone Gym leader "why'd you run away when training?!"

Hitmonchan and Lucario pushes off against each other as both Pokémon grins to each other

"you're Sumomo-san!" Miyuki exclaimed "Veilstone City's Gym Leader!"

"eeeh!?" Shirina and Osamu exclaimed as Sumomo turns to look at them

"you are?" Sumomo asked

"I'm Shirina, this is my little brother Osamu, and Miyuki" Shirina said introducing everyone to her

"nice to meet you" Osamu said bowing as Miyuki did the same

"Shirina…Osamu? Ooh! You're Ken's kids, right!?" Sumomo asked with a smile as the two nodded "no wonder your auras are similar to him!"

"Aura?" Shirina asked

"they say that it's a mysterious power that everything and everyone in the world has" Miyuki explained

"the resemblances are uncanny!" Sumomo said looking at Osamu as he was the spitting image of his father "it's like meeting Ken when he is young again!"

Lucario growls as the Aura Pokémon looks to Sumomo before to Hitmonchan

"and Hitmonchan too?" Sumomo said as she shakes hands with the Punching Pokémon "it's been so long, Fighting King!"

Hitmonchan nodded with a smile as Sumomo turns to look at the three

"Fighting King?" the three asked

* * *

at the Pokémon Center, Shirina and Osamu made a call as their father was on the line

"_**oh yeah, I forgot all about the Veilstone Fighting Tournament"**_ Ken said while having a compress on his head

"sure you did," Shirina said "by the way, Papa, what's with the compress?"

"_**been having headaches from time to time, your mother said that I've been stressing too much"**_ Ken explained "_**anyway, really sorry Sumomo. I forgot to go to the Tournament"**_

"there's no helping it, Ken. Since you're in such condition" Sumomo said

"have you participated in the tournament before, Papa?" Shirina asked

"not participated" Sumomo said as she pointed to the wall behind them as there was a picture frame that had Ken and Hitmonchan in it "Ken and Hitmonchan are the yearly Fighting Kings, both always won in the tournament that they're crowned as the kings"

"wow" Osamu said before looking to his father "you're amazing, Papa!"

"_**thanks"**_ Ken said before sneezing "_**and I got a cold now"**_

"get some rest, Ken-san. You're body is going to collapse one day" Miyuki said

"_**got it"**_ Ken said rubbing his nose with a tissue "_**and Shirina, mind entering the tournament for me? can't do anything while having this headache and cold"**_

"leave it to me!" Shirina said with a grin

"_**and Sumomo, no need to hold back on my daughter, she can take it on"**_ Ken said as Sumomo nodded before the call got hanged up

"well then, let's get you signed up" Sumomo said as Shirina nodded and pumped her fist

* * *

Everyone went to the fighting arena as the crowds filled the seat

"_**Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to the 20**__**th**__** Veilstone Fighting Tournament!"**_ the MC exclaimed as everyone clapped their hands "_**Trainers from many places have come with their Fighting Type Pokémon to challenge and battle each other for the title 'Fighting Champion'!"**_

"so many" Osamu said as he and Miyuki were in the crowd seat

"the tournament is pretty famous" Miyuki said before they watched the arena as Shirina, and Sumomo entered in with their Partner Pokémon

"_**following by the Legendary Fighting King and Unova's Champion Master, Ken! We have his daughter, Shirina and the Fighting King's Pokémon, Hitmonchan! Will we see a new mark for the history!?"**_

Everyone cheered as Shirina waved her hands around and so did Hitmonchan

"_**alright fighters! It's time to match up!"**_ the MC exclaimed as the big screen lit up and showed pictures of all tournament participants in cards before they all shuffled and started filling the brackets

The cards soon flipped as to reveal the Trainer's faces and Shirina sees her match was in the first line up

"alright!" Shirina said pumping her fist "let's battle head strong, Hitmonchan"

Hitmonchan nodded as the Punching Pokémon raised up its fists

"_**Fighters! Get ready to fight!"**_ the MC exclaimed as the gong rang

* * *

The tournament undergoes as Trainers and Pokémon battled against each other for the fight of the history

"Hitmonchan! Let em have it!" Shirina exclaimed as Hitmonchan grabs a hold of the Opponent's Medicham before kicking it up and then jumps up

Hitmonchan pulled back its right fist before sending a Dynamic Punch straight at Medicham and sends the Fighting/ Psychic type crashing to the ground, soon knocked out

"Winner! Hitmonchan!" the Referee exclaimed as Hitmonchan raises up its fist to the applauding fans

"_**what a fight, folks! The reigning champion can't be defeated!"**_ the MC exclaimed as Miyuki and Osamu cheered for them

"way to go, Neechan! Hitmonchan!" Osamu cheered as he applauded them

"now they only need to win three matches and they're in for the finals" Miyuki said smiling

* * *

Going to the waiting room, Shirina and Hitmonchan walks around the hallway, waiting for their match

"three more and we're in for the win, Hitmonchan!" Shirina said as Hitmonchan nodded

"stop it please!" they soon heard some screaming as they look up ahead and sees a Hitmontop flying to the wall by a Hariyama's Arm Thrust. Then a young trainer runs to Hitmontop and carried it before an older trainer stands beside the Hariyama while having a smug look on his face

"stop! This isn't a real fight!" the young trainer exclaimed holding the Hitmontop "what did I ever do to you!?"

"what did you ever do to me? let's see.." the older trainer said before smirking "your mere existence that's what. a weak trainer like you don't deserve being in the tournament"

The older trainer grabbed the younger trainer and takes out a badge case

"you don't even deserve these badges" he said taking three badges before throwing way the badge cases

"give them back! Me and my Pokémon worked hard for them!" the younger trainer cried out trying to take back the badges before getting pushed away by the older trainer

"ha! A weakling like you? These badges are only for the strongest, someone like you don't deserve them" the older trainer said laughing

Shirina's face went red as her anger boils, seeing them reminds her so much of when Osamu would get bullied when they were still kids

"YOU JERK!" Shirina shouted running in before kicking the older trainer in the face and sends him flying to a pile of boxes

Hariyama looks to its trainer before to Shirina and then got a Dynamic Punch from Hitmonchan

The badges fell down as Shirina picks them up from the floor

"here" Shirina said giving them back and helps the young trainer up "get to the Pokémon Center, and have Nurse Joy check on your Hitmontop, ok?"

"yes! thank you!" the young trainer said whipping away his tears before running away while carrying his Pokémon

"why you!" the older trainer exclaimed getting up before holding his cheeks as it was beating red "that hurts!"

"there's more where that came from!" Shirina exclaimed cracking her knuckles as Hitmonchan punches its fists together "trainers like you are worst! You attacked a younger trainer and tried to take away his badges! You're just a Jerk!"

"shut it! I'm going to teach you a lesson for crossing path with me!" the older trainer exclaimed as his Hariyama gets up

"Hitmonlee! Mega Kick!" someone shouted as a Hitmonlee came flying in and sends a powerful kick at Hariyama, making the Arm Thrust fly away before crashing to a wall

"Hariyama!" the older trainer exclaimed before looking to the side as the Frontier Brain, Battle Maniac, Jun appeared

"you're!" Shirina exclaimed

"yo, long time no see, Shirina-chan" Jun greeted with a wave before looking to the older trainer "I remember you. you were my opponent in the elimination round. Guess you were sour on your loss that you vent it out on others, huh?"

Jun stood in front of Shirina as his Hitmonlee stands beside him "wanna go for round 2?"

The older trainer gritted his teeth before running away while calling back his Hariyama "you'd better remember this!"

"coward!" Shirina exclaimed before sticking out her tongue

"that's the last time we'll be seeing of him" Jun said putting his hands on his hips before turning towards Shirina "great to see you again, Shirina-chan. You've grown from the last time I visit"

"yup! I'm a big girl now!" Shirina said with a grin

"guess you have more Ken than Shirona-san" Jun said with a laugh

The two then heads to the waiting room while chatting with each other

"so you haven't won against Papa, ever?" Shirina asked as Jun nodded

"80 loses, 0 wins. I maybe a Frontier Brains, but your father is a Champion Master" Jun said "our skills are like day and night, but I won't give up till the day I defeat him!"

"fufufu, Papa won't lose to anyone!" Shirina said with a smirk

"wanna bet?" Jun said with a grin as the two were hitting it off pretty well

"oh yeah, why are you here?" Shirina asked as they arrived at the waiting room "I can tell that it's not just for the tournament"

"keen like your father" Jun said taking a seat "I'm mostly here because Ken told me to check on the Veilstone meteorites, just to make sure that Team Rocket doesn't take any more of them, and since the tournament was around, I thought that I get the old fire back on"

Looking to the screen, he and Shirina sees that the semifinalists were decided and he was up against Sumomo while Shirina was up against a random trainer

"how's Ken doing? Heard about the attack on Celestic Town a week ago" Jun asked "hope things are alright there"

"Papa is doing fine, even though he got a headache and a cold" Shirina replied

"hahaha, the guy is strong in Pokémon Battle but never against sickness and his own wife" Jun said with a laugh

"right about that one" Shirina said with a grin

"how's your little brother? He's traveling with you, right?" Jun asked

"yup and we also travel with Miyuki, a Coordinator like Osamu" Shirina replied

"you know I always thought that you were going to be a Coordinator and Osamu the Trainer, since you're a girl and all" Jun said crossing his arms

"is that a problem?" Shirina asked smiling and cracking her knuckles

"n-no! just saying!" Jun said as Shirina had her mother's fire after all

"_**Semi Finalists fighter! Prepare to rumble!"**_ the MC exclaimed as all semifinalists prepared themselves

"right then" Jun said standing up and stretched his hand out "see you on the arena, Shirina. May the best fighter win"

"yeah!" Shirina said before both shakes each other hands

* * *

In the arena, Shirina was up against her opponent who was using a Machamp

"hohohoho! I Chandlerina II, in the name of my father Chandlerina, shall claim the title of Fighting Champion!" Shirina's opponent exclaimed all pridefully and was smirking a lot "do not worry! I do not blame you for falling for me!"

Shirina had a tick mark appearing on her forehead as she hates playboy types

* * *

"uh oh, he just crossed the line" Osamu said as Miyuki looks confused

* * *

"Thunder Punch!" Shirina shouted as Hitmonchan jumps up with its right fist in coated in electricity before punching Machamp to the ground, knocking it out like how Ken did in the past

"Winner! Hitmonchan!" the referee announced as the crowds cheered

Chandlerina II jaw dropped as his face went white

"hmph! Waste of time!" Shirina said huffing before going away with Hitmonchan

"**another astounding win for Shirina and Hitmonchan!"** the MC exclaimed _**"they're on to the finals!"**_

* * *

The next match came in as it was Jun against Sumomo

Lucario was up against Hitmonlee and the battle was in a stalemate

"as expected of a Frontier Brains!" Sumomo said as she had once fought against Jun and lose "but I won't lose!"

"same here!" Jun exclaimed with a grin

"_**the semifinals under goes! Both fighters are in a stalemate! Who is going to win!? Veilstone Gym Leader, Sumomo-san!? Or Frontier Brain, Battle Maniac Jun!?"**_

"let's finish this!" Sumomo exclaimed

"that's my line!" Jun exclaimed back

"Mega Kick!" "Force Palm!" Sumomo and Jun exclaimed as Hitmonlee and Lucario dashed against each other before both attacks caused a powerful shockwave to blow out

The shockwave blew out lots of dust as it soon settled down and revealed both Hitmonlee and Lucario at either field

A minute passed before Hitmonlee fell down, defeated

"Hitmonlee is unable to battle! Lucario wins!" the referee announced as the crowds cheered

"_**and we have our winner! Sumomo and Lucario are going to the finals!"**_ the MC exclaimed as on the monitor showed Shirina and Hitmonchan vs Sumomo and Lucario "_**who will become the Fighting Champions!?"**_

"thanks for your hard work, Hitmonlee" Jun said as Hitmonlee nodded before getting called back to its Pokeball

Jun stands up as Sumomo and Lucario walks towards him

"thank you for the great Battle, Jun-kun" Sumomo said as he and Jun shake each other's hand

"you too, Sumomo-san. Glad to see that your skills are still top notched!" Jun said with a smile

Everyone applauded the two as they cheered for them

* * *

Shirina was walking around the hallway as she heads out of the bathroom

"alright! time to win!" Shirina said as she walks towards the arena before she got herself surrounded "who are you jerks!?"

"remember me?" the older trainer appeared as he brought in his gang "I'll make you pay for last time"

"you again, huh?" Shirina said cracking her knuckles "fine by me, I'll give you the beating of your life!"

"hehe! You won't be all talk once we're done with you!" the older trainer exclaimed as his goons called out their Pokemons

The odds were against Shirina as they outnumber her 1 to 20

"get her!" the trainer exclaimed as the goons and their Pokémon close in on Shirina before stopping as Darkrai appeared beside her

"Darkrai.." Shirina looks to Darkrai as the Pitch Black Pokémon had a black energy sphere in hand before it multiplied and flied at everyone's Pokémon

All of them fell asleep as it was Darkrai's Nightmare attack

"what!?" the goons exclaimed as Darkrai glared at them darkly

"I know that Pokemon! It's the Unova Champion Master, Ken's Darkrai!" one of the goons exclaimed as everyone's jaw dropped

"Eeeeehhh!?" they all shouted

"now we can have a fair fight" Shirina said cracking her knuckles

"R-RUN!" the goons started running while carrying their Pokémon as they know best not to anger a Champion Master

"hmph! Bunch of Scaredy Nyarth" Shirina said before smiling to Darkrai "thanks, Darkrai. You really saved me back there"

Darkrai nodded before it disappears into the shadows

Shirina then started walking to the arena as she was going for the finals

* * *

"_**it's time for the last rumble!"**_ the MC exclaimed as Hitmonchan and Lucario were already out on the field, on their last leg "_**Lucario or Hitmonchan!? Who will reign victorious!?"**_

"Hitmonchan! Gather everything into our last attack!" Shirina exclaimed "Dynamic Punch!"

"focus everything into a single point! Power up Punch!" Sumomo exclaimed while punching out her fist

Hitmonchan let out a loud battle cry as it dashed towards Lucario with its Right fist pulled back

Lucario growls as it runs towards Hitmonchan with its right fist covered in energy

"GOOOO!" Shirina and Sumomo exclaimed as Hitmonchan and Lucario punches each other fist, causing a powerful shockwave to blow out

Shirina and Sumomo shielded themselves as the shockwave blew out a cloud of dust

* * *

"what power!" Osamu exclaimed as the dust blew out everywhere

"who won!?" Miyuki exclaimed shielding her eyes from the dust

Jun watched from the hall as he grins and nodded

* * *

Shirina watched the field as the dust was settling and revealed the result

Both Hitmonchan and Lucario's fist are at each other's cheeks as both were in a cross counter

"_**it's a Cross Counter!? Who won!?"**_ the MC exclaimed as Hitmonchan and Lucario looks at each other before Lucario grins and then falls down under Hitmonchan's feet

"Lucario is unable to battle! Hitmonchan wins!" the referee announced "the winner of the Veilstone Fighting Tournament is Shirina and Hitmonchan!"

Hitmonchan let out a victory cry as the Punching Pokémon raises up its fists

"_**it has been decided!"**_the MC exclaimed as the crowds went wild in cheers and applaud "_**the Fighting Champion is Shirina! And Hitmonchan!"**_

* * *

"they did it!" Osamu exclaimed cheering with Miyuki

* * *

The award ceremony came as Shirina and Hitmonchan stands on a podium while everyone clapped their hands for them

Sumomo and Lucario walked towards them as the Veilstone Gym Leader holds a trophy while Lucario holds a belt

"you two were amazing out there, it brings me such honor to present to you the Fighting King Trophy" Sumomo said giving Shirina the trophy "and this"

Sumomo reached into her pocket as she gave Shirina the Cobble Badge

"you've earned the Cobble Badge" Sumomo said giving the badge to her

"eh? Why?" Shirina asked confused "I didn't win the Gym yet"

"hehe, don't tell Ken but I made myself a tradition" Sumomo whispered "any trainer that came for a gym battle and entered the Fighting Tournament and won against me, I would give them the Cobble Badge. Just make it a secret between the two of us"

Shirina smiled and nodded before she hugs Sumomo who hugs back

Lucario growls as the Aura Pokémon gave the belt to Hitmonchan who nodded in gratitude before taking the belt and lifts it up

"_**give it up! for our Fighting Champions!"**_ the MC exclaimed as Shirina raise up the trophy and the fans clapped and cheered for them

* * *

Somewhere near Veilstone City, a group of Team Rocket were hiding in the forest as they were near the Veilstone Meteor site

"R-92 in position" one team rocket member said to another on the radio

"_proceed"_ the radio replied as the team rocket goons started to approach the meteor site before meeting with Jun and Empoleon

"Ken was right, he knew that there would be Team Rocket goons after the rest of the meteorites," Jun said crossing his arms

"tch!" the team rocket goons took out their Pokeballs as they called out Houndoom and Golbat

"tell your boss the meteorites are off limits!" Jun exclaimed "Empoleon! Hyper Beam!"

Empoleon charged up energy in front of its beak before firing an energy blast

The team rocket goons soon fly away as they were sent blasting off into space

"done is done" Jun said clapping his hands "come on, Empoleon"

Empoleon squalled as the two started walking away

* * *

At the Pokémon Center, Shirina, Osamu, and Miyuki were there as Hitmonchan was getting healed up

"Hitmonchan is healed up and perfectly fine" Nurse Joy said as she came out of the back with Hitmonchan

"thank you, Nurse Joy" Shirina thanked the nurse as she went and hug Hitmonchan "thank you so much, Hitmonchan!"

Hitmonchan smiled and nodded before returning the hug

"let's call Papa and tell him the news!" Osamu said as Shirina nodded

The three went to the video call center as they find Jun in a call with Ken

"they were after the Meteorites, alright. didn't get the 101 on why they wanted them so badly" Jun said crossing his arms

"_**all that matters is that everyone and everything is safe. -achoo!- thanks for doing this, Jun"**_ Ken said as he wiped his nose with a tissue

"don't sweat it, and you might want to do something with that cold of yours" Jun said looking at Ken awkwardly "I ain't gonna battle a sick trainer"

"Jun-san!" Shirina called out as Jun turns around to see her and the others

"oh, Shirina!" Jun said looking to them "and Osamu.. and Miyuki, right?"

"Yes!" Osamu and Miyuki said as they nodded

"_**heard that you won the tournament, Shirina. I'm proud -achoo!-" **_Ken said before sneezing and wipes his nose with a tissue "_**god this cold is unbearable"**_

"thanks, Papa" Shirina said with a smile before showing him the Cobble Badge "and I also won the Cobble Badge too!"

"_**really, now?"**_ Ken said with a smile before sneezing "_**sorry, I got to hang up. this cold is giving me a bad migraine"**_

"yeah, we can see that" Jun said laughing a bit

"_**take care you guys"**_ Ken said before sneezing one last time and then hanged up the call

"goes to show that a Champion can't beat everything" Jun said before everyone laughs a bit

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	63. Chapter 63

"**speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

After the win in the Veilstone Fighting Tournament, Shirina, Osamu, and Miyuki were at the Pokémon Center's arena field at the back

Right now, Shirina was having a Pokémon Battle with Jun

Empoleon vs Golett, both Pokemons are on the field as they tensed up against each other

"Steel Wing!" Jun exclaimed as Empoleon runs towards Golett with its wings shining in silver

"Dynamic Punch!" Shirina exclaimed as Golett runs towards Empoleon with its right fist pulled back

Both Pokémon clashed their attacks against each other before Golett was blown away when Empoleon slams its other wings at Golett

"Golett!" Shirina exclaimed as Golett crashed down

"you got power, but it doesn't mean anything if you don't have the brains to use them!" Jun exclaimed before waving his hand to the side "Drill Peck!"

Empoleon squalled before its beak shined and the Emperor Pokémon started spinning like a drill, then flied at Golett

"Golett! Quick! Gyro Ball!" Shirina exclaimed as Golett gets up before spinning around like a ball and flies towards Empoleon

Drill Peck and Gyro Ball clashed against each other as Golett crashed down from the powerful Drill Peck

"Golett!" Shirina exclaimed before seeing Golett knocked out

"Golett is unable to battle!" Osamu exclaimed being the referee "Empoleon is the winner!"

"good work, Golett" Shirina said as she helps Golett sat up

Golett nodded before Shirina sees Jun and Empoleon walking towards them

"nice fight" Jun said "with more training, you'll be in a pro level in no time!"

"yeah," Shirina replied standing up with Golett "but we couldn't even win"

"battling isn't all about winning" Jun said "that's what Ken always told me, winning or losing a battle is the same, if we win; we can stride further, if we lose; we can get up and try again"

Jun put a fist in front of his chest as he grins "that's the way of a true Pokémon Trainer"

Shirina looks to Jun before nodding with a smile

"let's get stronger together, Golett" Shirina said as Golett nodded

* * *

Everyone went into the Pokémon Center as Golett was getting taken cared by Nurse Joy while Shirina and the others sat down by the couch

"so you guys are heading for the Solaceon Contest, right?" Jun asked as everyone nodded "then you'll need to past the Shadow Forest, and when you get there, you've got to be careful no matter what"

"why?" Shirina asked

"I don't know the full details, but I've been hearing rumors that Trainers getting lost there and were never to be seen again" Jun said "some say it's the work of A Pokémon, or an evil spirit that now lives there"

"an evil spirit..like a Ghost!?" Osamu exclaimed a bit scared of imagining a ghost

"ghosts don't exist though" Miyuki said sweatdropping to Osamu's imagination

"but those are just rumors, right?" Shirina asked "maybe it's just some random hoax or something"

"not really. I heard that a month ago, there was a trainer who went to the Shadow Forest and everyone heard his scream, it was like a terrified scream. When some people went to help him, he was gone. It was like he was gone from the world, and now and then you would hear many screams coming from the forest" Jun said as Osamu went white

"Neechan! let's not go there!" Osamu cried out now terrified "I don't want to disappear!"

"don't worry, if anything happens, I'll protect you" Shirina said smiling

"but this is a ghost!" Osamu exclaimed "evil spirits! Paranormal!"

"stop being so scared, you're 9 for crying out loud" Shirina said laughing a bit "and you said that you got over your fear when you were 6"

"this and that is different!" Osamu exclaimed

"but, I've heard that if you have a Psychic type Pokémon with you, you'll be safe" Jun said "I went there once with my Kadabra, and nothing happened"

"that means that the rumor was because of a Ghost Pokémon, right?" Miyuki said as Jun nodded

"then that means, we'll be alright" Shirina said before taking out Metang's Pokeball "we've got Psychic Pokemons after all"

"yes" Miyuki said taking out Gardevoir's Pokeball while Osamu took out his Gallade and Metang's Pokeballs

"talk about being already prepared" Jun said smiling

* * *

After getting Golett healed up; Shirina, Osamu, and Miyuki heads out of Veilstone City as they were going to Solaceon City next

"here" Jun said as he gave Shirina a Pokeball "Ken just called and I told him of where you guys were going. He got a bit worried so he sent in his Alakazam. You can transfer him back when you guys get to Solaceon city"

"having Alakazam with us is going to be more reassuring" Osamu said sighing in relief

Shirina stashed away the Pokeball before shaking hands with Jun "thanks for everything, Jun-san. Let's battle again someday"

"anytime, anywhere" Jun replied with a smile before everyone bid each other goodbyes

* * *

Heading away from Veilstone City, the three headed into the Shadow Forest, and like the name suggest, the forest was dark and shrouded with shadows

"they should call this place, the Creepy forest" Osamu said sticking close to his big sister "this place creeps me out"

"don't be such a scaredy Meowth, Jun-san said that it's just a bunch of Ghost Types, what are you scared of?" Shirina said while pushing their bike

"but what about the rumored screams!? They say you can hear screams here!" Osamu said

"it might just be some Ghost Type Pokemons pulling some pranks" Miyuki said "most Ghost Types loves to do that"

"see? Miyuki isn't scared, then why are you?" Shirina said

"but!" Osamu said before everyone heard a loud scream "THERE IT IS!"

The screaming continued on as it started to come out of everywhere

"quite an eerie scream" Miyuki said looking around as the scream came out of nowhere before it was gone "it's gone now"

Shirina looks around before she felt something stare at her

"something is here" Shirina said as she looks to the side and to some bushes as they shake and rattle "there"

"i-i-i-it's not a Ghost, Right!?" Osamu stuttered while shaking

"only one way to find out" Shirina said taking out Alakazam and Metang's Pokeballs before calling them out "Alakazam, Metang, Psychic!"

Alakazam's and Metang's eyes glowed blue before the bushes was lifted up and everyone sees a Duskull

"what's that Pokémon?" Shirina asked

"it's a Duskull" Miyuki replied as Osamu takes out his Pokedex

**Duskull****, the Requiem Pokémon, Duskull**** can pass through any wall no matter how thick it may be. Once this Pokémon chooses a target, it will doggedly pursue the intended victim until the break of dawn.**

Duskull looks at them before floating away and was gone in an instant

"see, it's just a Duskull" Shirina said to Osamu "there's not such thing as a gh-"

Shirina was cut off as they soon heard the screams again

"how do you explain that!?" Osamu exclaimed shaking in fear before a Mist and clouded the forest

The screaming continued as everyone looks around and tried to find the source

"this mist is coming from everywhere" Miyuki said as they can't pinpoint the source of the screams nor can they see where they are

Alakazam closes its eyes as it senses with its telepathic mind before its eyes snapped open

The Psychic Pokémon turns around as it fires a Psybeam at an incoming Hyper Beam

"Hyper Beam!?" Miyuki said as she looks up and sees two glowing white eyes above the forest trees "what is that?!"

Shirina and Osamu followed Miyuki's sight line and they see the glowing white eyes

The mist cleared up and everyone's eyes widen when they see a giant Tyranitar

"a Tyranitar!? It's HUGE!" Osamu exclaimed as the Tyranitar roared before firing its Hyper Beam

"run for it!" Shirina exclaimed as everyone started running before the Hyper Beam caused an explosion that nearly blow them away

The Tyranitar roared before it disappeared into the mist

* * *

Shirina, Osamu, and Miyuki keeps on running before they got face to face with a giant Ursaring

"a giant Ursaring!?" Shirina exclaimed as the Ursaring roared before throwing a giant boulder at them

"Metang! Comet Punch!" Osamu exclaimed as he called out his Metang who jets towards the big boulder and shattered it into pieces

The Giant Ursaring roared before it charges up its Hyper Beam and fired

"Gardevoir! Protect!" Miyuki exclaimed as Gardevoir came out of its Pokeball and created a barrier in front of everyone that blocked the Hyper Beam

"good job, Miyuki!" Shirina said before calling out Steelix "Steelix! Thunder Fang!"

Steelix roared before dashing towards the giant Ursaring before biting down its arm with its Thunder Fang

The giant Ursaring growled in pain before Alakazam started running on top of Steelix's body

Alakazam crosses its spoon together before firing a powerful Psybeam at Ursaring

Ursaring roared out in pain before it suddenly disappeared

"it's gone?" Miyuki said as everyone started looking around before they see a Giant Steelix appearing out of nowhere

"now it's a giant Steelix!?" Osamu exclaimed as the Giant Steelix roared before swinging its Iron Tail

"everybody! Together!" Shirina exclaimed as everyone fired their attacks at the same time at the incoming Iron Tail

An explosion blew out as the combined attack causes the giant Steelix to roar out in pain before crashing down

"we did it!" Osamu exclaimed before the Giant Steelix disappeared

"it disappeared like with that Giant Ursaring" Miyuki said before the ground shook and a giant Arbok appeared out of the ground who hissed before wrapping itself around Gardevoir, causing Gardevoir to scream out in pain

"Gardevoir!" Miyuki exclaimed before Gallade came out of its Pokeball from Osamu's belt as the Blade Pokémon dashed towards the Giant Arbok

"Gallade!" Osamu shouted out as the giant Arbok hissed before firing its Poison Stings at Gallade

"dodge them, Gallade!" Osamu exclaimed as the poison stings came raining down

Gallade suddenly quadrupled as it uses its Double Team before jumping up

"Solar Blade!" Osamu shouted as all of the Gallade Copies' arm swords shined green before swinging the Solar Blade at the giant Arbok's head

The Giant Arbok cried out in pain as it undid the Wrap

Gallade jumps in as it carried Gardevoir before jumping away and landed by the others

"Gardevoir!" Miyuki went to the Embrace Pokémon who nodded before to Gallade as it blushes to him

Gallade nodded before facing the Giant Arbok as it got back up

Letting out a loud cry, Gallade's arm blade shined red as it arms turns into red blades

"that's Fury Cutter!" Osamu said as Gallade dashed towards the giant Arbok and slashes its red blades many times

Gallade jumped back before turning around and swings his blade to the side, making it disappear

The Giant Arbok crashed down as its eyes turned into swirls

"you did it, Gallade!" Osamu said as Gallade nodded before Gardevoir went to the Blade Pokémon

Gardevoir had a dreamy look to Gallade as the Blade Pokemons holds Gardevoir's hands and started conversing

"looks like Gallade is more straightforward than you are, Osamu" Shirina said with a snicker

"what's that supposed to mean!?" Osamu said before everyone sees the Giant Arbok glowing as it was replaced with a giant Ditto

"a Ditto? And a very large one!" Miyuki said seeing the giant ditto as it can be nearly mistaken for a Muk

"Ditto?" Shirina said before taking out her Pokedex

**Ditto, the Transform Pokémon. A ****Normal**** type. Ditto can rearrange their bodies' cells to change into other life forms.**

"a Ditto is supposed to be in ankle height" Osamu said "this Ditto is big"

The giant ditto opened its eyes as it got up and sees Shirina and the others

It paled before started to run away in the form of a giant Poochyena, whining in fear

"think that giant Ditto was the giant Tyranitar, Ursaring, and Steelix?" Shirina asked as Miyuki and Osamu nodded

* * *

The Giant Poochyena escaped to a cave as it transforms back and hides

"what's wrong, Ditto?" an old man appeared as he went to the giant Ditto and caressed its head

Ditto cried out to the old man before Shirina and the others came

"there it is!" Shirina exclaimed as the Giant Ditto transforms into a Kecleon as it vanishes

"who are you people?" the old man asked them

"I'm Shirina, this is my little brother; Osamu. And our friend Miyuki" Shirina said as Osamu and Miyuki nodded in greeting

"I'm Gon, a Botanist" the old man introduced himself

"Bomanis? What's that?" Shirina said looking confused

"it means he takes care of the forest" Osamu said

"anyway, why are you three here?" Gon asked

"the Giant Ditto just attacked us out of nowhere as we passes by" Miyuki exclaimed

"really?" Gon asked before looking to where Ditto/Kecleon was hiding before it revealed itself "Ditto, were you out again?"

The giant Kecleon transforms back into Ditto as it looks ashamed

"I'm really sorry, young ones. Ditto here didn't mean to do any harm, it's just that its been scared of the screams" Gon explained before the screams rang out again "there it is again"

Ditto quivers as it shakes from hearing the scream

"Ditto got disoriented that it starts attacking people, I'm really sorry" Gon said bowing his head in apology again

"it's fine" Miyuki said "we're not hurt at all"

"but still" Osamu said holding his ears as the screams continued before it disappeared "where is that scream coming from?"

"I have no clue of that" Gon said "I've been here for 10 years with Ditto, and we have no clue on where those screams are coming from"

The screams rang out again as it keeps coming from everywhere

"come now, let's head into my cabin" Gon said walking further into the cave

* * *

Reaching into the cave, there was a log cabin in it

Shirina and the others sat in as Gon gave them tea

"you've been living here, Gon-san?" Osamu asked

"yes" Gon replied taking a seat "the screams been going on for a month now, me and Ditto tried to find the source but mysterious things befell us as we tried"

"what mysterious things?" Shirina asked

"a flash of light, a storming cold blizzard, and blue lightning bolts" Gon explained as Shirina and the others imagined it "every time we try to find the source, it would always disappear before we could find it"

"a flash of light? A storming cold blizzard? And blue lightning? This isn't normal" Miyuki said

"does that mean that there is a ghost!?" Osamu said terrified

"stop with the ghosts, will you?" Shirina said "Gon-san, do you think that the mysterious things were the work of a Pokémon?"

"it's hard to say, this forest has a few Ghost and Dark Type Pokémons and I never heard of one screaming like a human" Gon said while rubbing his beard "now that I think about it, there was that one time when I saw a purple fur in the forest"

"purple fur? No Ghost or Dark Type Pokemons have fur" Miyuki said as it was confusing

Soon, everyone heard the scream as it echoed in the cave

"there's the scream again" Osamu said before seeing Ditto coming in and transformed into a carpet while shaking

"oh dear, Ditto" Gon went to Ditto as he caressed the Transform Pokémon "it's alright, it's alright"

"is Ditto your Pokémon, Gon-san?" Shirina asked

"yes, I've raised Ditto when I was still young" Gon said "he and I been together for a long time"

"then why is Ditto this big? Most Ditto are well..small" Miyuki said

"I myself have no idea on why my Ditto is this big" Gon said as Ditto transformed back to normal "Pokemons are still mysterious and there are thousands of questions about them"

The screams rang out before it disappeared

"it's gone again" Osamu said "this is getting weird and creepy at the same time"

"if only I can find the source, then I can find what is going on in this forest" Gon said standing up before holding his back

"are you alright?" Miyuki asked

"yes, it's just my old back" Gon said as Miyuki helps him sit down "been walking around too much these days"

"let's go and find it" Shirina said as Miyuki and Osamu looks to her "if we can find this scream, we can find the source"

"but we don't know where to start searching" Osamu said

"not exactly" Gon said as he points to a rolled-up map by the dining tablet "I've been marking the places where the scream is coming from but I found out that they were echoed from a single location"

"echoed?" Shirina said getting the map and opened it up before placing it down on the tablet in the living room

In the map, there were several locations marked with X but one location was marked with an O as it was by a nearby mountain range

"it's a few kilometers from here" Gon said before he pointed to a trail "there's a short path here that crosses right through the mountain"

"alright, let's go and find it" Shirina said as Osamu and Miyuki nodded

"I'm coming with you all" Gon said standing up before falling down as he holds his back

"you should just rest, Gon-san" Miyuki said before looking to Shirina and Osamu "I'll stay behind, he needs medical attention"

"alright" Shirina nodded before taking the map with her "come on, Osamu"

Osamu nodded before the two heads out

"be careful, there's a big crevice on your way to the mountain range" Gon said as Shirina and Osamu nodded before closing the door

* * *

Shirina and Osamu were out in the forest as they were following the map

"the path is right up ahead" Shirina said as they climbed over a dead log before finding themselves a big and steep crevice with a log connecting to the side

"do we have to cross that?" Osamu asked as Shirina kicks the log a few times before it suddenly breaks into pieces and fall into the crater

"I don't think so" Shirina said as she looks at the map for a different route but there wasn't one "there's no other path around it"

"how about getting on Metang?" Osamu asked as Shirina nodded

"good idea" Shirina said as both called out their Metangs and gets on their head

Both Metangs flied over the crater before a sudden up breeze blows out of the crater

"hold on! Osamu!" Shirina exclaimed holding onto her Metang

"I'm trying!" Osamu shouted before he lost his grip and fell of his Metang "aaaaaah!"

"Osamu!" Shirina screamed as she tried to reach her hand out and grabbed him but he was out of reach

"NEECHAN!" Osamu shouted as he was falling down the crevice

"Osamu!" Shirina shouted before Darkrai appeared out of the shadows and caught Osamu

"Darkrai!" Osamu looks to the Pitch Black Pokémon as Darkrai nodded before flying up and landed at the other end of the crevice

"Osamu! Darkrai!" Shirina and her Metang landed before she ran towards Osamu and hugs him "thank goodness you'll alright!"

"you're suffocating me!" Osamu exclaimed as his face went blue from the overly tight hug

"thanks, Darkrai" Shirina said as Darkrai nodded before going into the shadows

"Nee..chan!" Osamu squeaked out as he was losing air in the hug

"oh right" Shirina said as she lets go of Osamu who took a deep breath "let's find the scream and find out what it is"

* * *

Venturing further in, Shirina and Osamu reached to the mountain range as it was quiet and misty

"this mist is annoying" Shirina said fanning away some mist that was blocking her eyes

"is this even the right place?" Osamu asked before hearing the scream as it was very loud

"guess that answers that" Shirina said "let's go"

They head around the mountain range as they listen to the scream and found the source

"is that.." Shirina said as they find a group of 2 Ursarings, 3 Tediursas, 3 Furrets, and a Skitty circling around a metal cage that had a Delcatty in it but the Delcatty was injured and it had a collar tightening around its neck

The Delcatty let out a loud cry as it sounded like a scream

"that's the scream! The scream is coming from that Delcatty!" Osamu exclaimed as he and Shirina runs towards the group of Pokémon

The Delcatty and the other Pokémon saw the two as they attacked

"look out!" Shirina exclaimed as she grabs Osamu and jumps away

"wait!" Osamu exclaimed raising his hands up "we're not going to hurt you! We want to help you!"

Delcatty cried out before it blows out a Blizzard from its mouth

"let's get out of here!" Shirina exclaimed grabbing Osamu and started running away

"what about Delcatty!?" Osamu exclaimed before the Ursarings chased after them and fired their Hyper Beams at them

Shirina jumps away from the Hyper Beam before calling out Steelix

"Sandstorm, Quick!" Shirina exclaimed as Steelix roared out before spinning around and causes sand to fly around

The Ursarings backed away as Shirina and Osamu made a getaway before Steelix followed

The Ursarings growled before a Furret came and cried out to them

The two looks to the Furret and nodded before going back

* * *

Shirina and Osamu ran back to Gon's Log cabin as they explained the situation

"a Delcatty? Here?" Miyuki asked

"yeah, it was in a cage and there was a tight collar on its neck" Osamu said "the screams came from it, and the Delcatty looks injured"

"we tried to go and help but the other Pokémon thought that we were enemies and attacked us" Shirina added in

"let's go then" Gon said standing up before holding his back in pain

"you're back still hurts" Miyuki said stopping Gon "you should stay behind"

"no, I've got to go" Gon said holding in his aching back pain "the forest Pokémon knows me, they'll understand if I talk to them"

"Ditto" Gon called out as his Ditto went to his side "let's go and save Delcatty"

Ditto nodded before everyone heads out

* * *

Heading back to the mountain range, Ditto transformed into a Pidgeot and flies towards the mountain range

"there they are" Osamu said pointing down as he sees the group of Pokémon and the caged Delcatty

"Ditto" Gon patted Pidgeot's back as Ditto/ Pidgeot flies down into the forest

* * *

The Ursarings were trying to pry open the cage, Delcatty was in, but could not as soon as they tried to pry it open, a powerful electric shock zaps them

Skitty meowed as it frowns to Delcatty

Delcatty meowed smiling to Skitty before it stands up and let out a loud scream

All the Pokemons looks to the side as they see Shirina and the others

"wait! Everyone! Please listen!" Gon exclaimed walking forward with his hands raised up towards them "it's me! Gon! I've heard of what happened from Shirina-kun and Osamu-kun! We mean no harm!"

The Ursarings growls as they charged up their Hyper Beam before firing

"Gardevoir!" Miyuki called out Gardevoir as the Embrace Pokémon creates a green barrier in front of Gon

Gon shielded himself before looking to the Pokemons

"please! Listen! We mean no harm!" Gon exclaimed before the Furrets fired their Swifts at Gon as he fell down

"Gon-san!" Osamu went to the old man as he helps him up

"they won't listen!" Shirina said taking out Steelix's Pokeball

"please wait!" Gon exclaimed holding a hand up towards Shirina "please! They're my friends!"

"but.." Shirina said before hearing Delcatty letting out a loud scream as its body sparks in blue lighting and a bolt of lightning flied towards them

"Gardevoir!" Miyuki exclaimed as Gardevoir uses its Protect and blocked the lighting bolt but the Ursarings came charging in with their Slash attack readied

"look out!" Osamu exclaimed before Gallade came out of its Pokeball and dashed forward

The Ursarings send their Slash attack at Gardevoir before Gallade appeared and uses its arm blades to protect Gardevoir

Gardevoir cried out to Gallade who cried back and nodded

Gallade pushed the Ursarings back before kicking them away

The Ursarings skidded back as they growled at them

"everyone! Please!" Gon exclaimed getting up and going to the Pokemons "we're not here to cause any harm!"

Ditto crawled forward as the Transform Pokémon cried out to them before transforming into A big Oddish

Ditto/ Oddish unleashes a green veiling mist as it was Aromatherapy

The Pokemons smelled it as they all eased up a bit

"thank you, Ditto" Gon said smiling before going to the Pokemons "please, let me, let us help"

The Ursarings growled before they looked to each other and then to Gon

After a few moments, the Ursarings nodded and stepped back

"thank you" Gon thanked them before everyone went to Delcatty

Delcatty hissed at them but Skitty meowed as it stopped the Prim Pokémon

Gon tried to reach for the cage but it zaps his hands away

"electrocuted, this is the work of a Pokémon Poacher" Gon said "Ditto, Transform into Electevire"

Ditto nodded before it transforms into a giant Electivire

Ditto/ Electiver connected its tail to the cage as the electricity got absorbed into the tails

After a while, Ditto transformed back as the cage was no longer electrocuted

Gon tried to open the cage but it was locked shut

"it's no use, I can't open it" Gon said

"let Gallade" Osamu said as he nodded to Gallade who nodded back

Gallade's Arm Blades shined red before it turns into red blades due to its Fury Cutter

"stand back everyone" Gon said as the Pokémons took a few steps back

Gallade lifts its blades up before slashing it a few times on the cage

The cage soon broke down into pieces as Delcatty was freed

"Gallade did it!" Shirina said while Gon went to Delcatty and took off the collar on its neck

"there you go, Delcatty. You're safe now" Gon said as Delcatty meowed before Skitty went to Delcatty and nuzzles its head to her

Delcatty purred to Skitty and licks its head with a smile

The forest Pokémon cheered before a giant net came flying and captured them all

"what the!?" Shirina exclaimed as the Forest Pokémons were captured into the net before it electrocuted them

"the Pokemons!" Miyuki exclaimed before everyone heard a loud engine roar and a jeep came in

"well well well, if it ain't Mr. Champion kids" it was the same poachers Shirina and Osamu had encountered when they were travelling to Hearthome City

"it's you guys!" Shirina exclaimed

"they must've escaped prison!" Osamu said as the Capture Forest Pokémon were being hauled away

"yeah, life in prison sucks so we've escaped and we're back to catch some Pokemons" the poacher boss said before pointing at Delcatty "especially that escaped Delcatty. We've been trying to find that one for weeks in this forest"

"let everyone go!" Gon exclaimed before holding his back in pain

"Gon-san!" Osamu went to Gon as the old man kneeled down

"hahaha, what's wrong grandpa? Having back pain?" one of the poacher goons said with a smirk while the big one hauled the capture Pokémon into a trailer cage connected to the jeep

"that's it! You guys are going to pay!" Shirina exclaimed as she called out Golett, Metang, Steelix, and Hitmonchan

"hah! We're prepared this time!" the poacher boss exclaimed as one of his goons takes out a bazooka and fired multiple shots at everyone

"what!?" Shirina exclaimed as they got stuck in some sort of pink sticky goo but it didn't manage to get Osamu, Ditto, Gallade, Gardevoir and his Metang

"Neechan! Miyuki! Gon-san!" Osamu exclaimed before facing the poachers

"hehehe, how's the Sticky Goo? Sticky, right?" the poacher boss asked with a grin

"let everyone go! or else!" Osamu exclaimed as he calls out Gabite

"or else what, kid?" the poacher boss said as they called out their Pokemons

From the poachers came out a Rhyperior, Nidoking, Aggron, Ariados, Toxicroak, Magmortar, and a Serviper

"it's seven against five of you, basic math" the poacher said

"Gardevoir! Please help, Osamu-kun!" Miyuki exclaimed while stuck to the ground because of the Pink goo

Gardevoir nodded as Gallade stands by its side

"go! everyone!" Osamu exclaimed as Gabite and the others charged

"teach this brat a lesson!" the poacher boss exclaimed as the poacher's Pokemons went on the attack

The Nidoking and the Aggron rams themselves at Metang and caused the Iron Claw Pokémon to crashed down before Ariados fired its Sticky Web that wraps around Metang, immobilizing it

Gabite fights against Rhyperior but the Cave Pokémon was overpowered in battle

Ditto was nowhere to be found as Gallade and Gardevoir were the only ones left

Toxicroak and Magmortar jumped in as they fired Flamethrower and Sludge Bomb

Gardevoir uses its Protect as the attacks were deflected before Gallade jumps and slashes its Solar Blade at the two, instantly knocking them out but Gardevoir didn't noticed that Serviper was behind it

Gallade turns around and sees Serviper before crying out to Gardevoir

Serviper uses its wrap as it wraps its body all around Gardevoir, causing Gardevoir to cry out in pain

"get im!" the poacher boss exclaimed as Rhyperior charged in with its Drill Horn

Gallade saw Rhyperior as its blades shined red before slashing them at Rhyperior

Rhyperior soon fell down as it was knocked out in an instant

"wow, that Gallade is strong. Boss let's catch it" one of the goons said to the boss who grins

"Serviper!" the poacher boss exclaimed as Serviper tightens its wrap around Gardevoir, causing the Embrace Pokémon to scream out in pain

Gallade cried out to Gardevoir as the Blade Pokémon runs to help her

"change of plans! Catch that Gallade! We can sell it for a high price!" the poacher boss exclaimed as the rest of the Poacher Pokémon dashed towards Gallade

Gallade saw them coming as it was about to attack back but stopped when Toxicroak pointed one of its jabs at Gardevoir

"if you fight back, your friend is going to get hurt pretty bad" the boss said as Gallade gritted its teeth "go!"

Aggron raised up its claws as they shine silver before slashing them at Gallade

Gallade cried out in pain before Nidoking punches its Mega Punch at the Blade Pokémon

"Gallade!" Osamu shouted as he runs to Gallade but Magmortar swings its hand at Osamu, making him fall down

"Osamu!" Shirina exclaimed as she tried to help but her hands were stuck in the Pink goo

Ariados fired its thread as it wraps around Osamu, immobilizing him

Gallade cried out to Osamu before getting hit with a Metal Claw by Aggron

"hahahaha! Looks like daddy ain't here to help you two out this time!" the poacher boss laughed as Aggron and Nidoking keeps on attacking Gallade who couldn't even defend

"stop it!" Osamu shouted before a beam of dark rings flied out and hits Aggron and Nidoking

"what!?" the poacher boss exclaimed before Darkrai appeared and attacks both Toxicroak and Serviper, freeing Gardevoir in the process

"Darkrai!" Shirina exclaimed as Darkrai charged up a sphere of dark rings before firing its Dark Pulse at Magmortar

"tch! Darkrai, huh?" the poacher boss said with gritted teeth "let's scram!"

"Roger!" the goons exclaimed before a Hyper Beam came flying and destroyed the wheels on their jeep

"what the hell!?" the poacher boss exclaimed before seeing a Tyranitar with a scar over its right eye appearing with dozen of forest Pokémon behind it

"it's Tyranitar! The boss of the forest!" Gon exclaimed before seeing Ditto with the Forest Pokémon "Ditto called them all in!"

Tyranitar roared as it fires out its Dark Pulse at the trailer before Ditto transforms into Ursaring and uses Slash to free the captured Forest Pokémon

"alright!" Miyuki said as she grabs a Pokeball and called out Froslass "Froslass! Blizzard!"

Froslass spins around as it causes a blizzard that froze the Pink goo

Everyone breaks out of the frozen pink goo as they were back in action

"thanks, Miyuki!" Shirina exclaimed getting up "alright, guys! Let's give them hell!"

Hitmonchan and the others let out their battle cries as they charged towards the poacher's Pokemons

"this is going to be a bit cold" Miyuki said as Froslass helps Osamu by freezing the silk thread with an ice beam

Breaking free, Osamu gets up before going to Gallade

Gardevoir went to Gallade as she cried out to Gallade who smiled in return

Hitmonchand and the other Pokemons battled the Poachers and their Pokémon as they were outnumbered

"Gaaaah!" the poachers screamed before Steelix swings its tail at them and sends them flying before crashing to the ground

Gon got back up as Ditto came and helps him

"thank you, Ditto" Gon said as Ditto smiled before they look to Tyranitar and the others "thank you everyone"

Tyranitar roared with a growl before it turns and walks away with the Forest Pokémon following

* * *

After dealing with the poachers and freeing the capture Pokemons, Gon patched up Delcatty's legs

"there you go" Gon said as Delcatty meowed to him and so did Skitty

"how's Gallade?" Miyuki asked as Osamu wraps up Gallade's right arm

"he'll be fine" Osamu said as he helps Gallade stand up but the Blade Pokémon winced in pain from standing

Gardevoir went to Gallade and holds its arm to help it

Gallade nodded with a smile but it winces in pain

Gardevoir saw this as it closes its eyes and a rainbow pulse started to pulse out of Gardevoir

"what is this?" Osamu asked feeling the calming pulse

"it's Heal Pulse" Miyuki said with a smile as the pulse spread all around to everyone "Gardevoir learned Heal Pulse"

Gallade's wounds slowly disappeared as the Blade Pokémon stands up straight

Gardevoir stopped using Heal Pulse as Gallade holds her hands

Gallade let out a few cries to Gardevoir who nodded while blushing a bit

"those two are so perfect for each other" Miyuki said smiling

"yeah" Osamu said as the two looks to each other before away while blushing

"come on you two!" Shirina said as they were going back

"coming!" Osamu and Miyuki exclaimed as they called back Gardevoir and Gallade before running to catch up with Shirina

* * *

"I can't thank you three enough" Gon said as Shirina and the others were about to leave the forest "you've saved Delcatty and the rest of the Pokemons"

"it's nothing, Gon-san" Shirina said "we're always happy to help"

"truly thank you, in gratitude" Gon said before he gives Osamu a plastic container that was filled with some grass herbs "take these"

"these are Angor herbs, they're very rare!" Miyuki exclaimed "are you sure you want to give us these!?"

"yes" Gon replied "they maybe rare for some people, but I know the parts in the forest where there Angor Herbs everywhere. Just don't tell anyone else"

"we will" Shirina said

Soon everyone departed from the forest as Gon waved goodbye with Ditto

"next stop, Solaceon City for the contest" Shirina said as they all journeyed to the town

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	64. Chapter 64

"**speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

A few days passed after the incident in Shadow Forest

Shirina, Osamu, and Miyuki were still on their journey as they arrived to the Solaceon City for the Solaceon Contest

While they were going to the town, Shirina got a call from her mother who told her that she'd be arriving to the town for a research study by the Solaceon Ruins. Right now, Shirina and the others were waiting at a local café, their mother had told them to wait at

"Mama sure is late" Shirina said eating a piece of toast

"she said that she'd be arriving any soon" Osamu said before drinking a glass of milk

Miyuki was drinking a glass of water before she heard the sound of something like a jet

She looks up and sees Golurk flying in the sky with Shirona on its back

"there's Shirona-san and Golurk!" Miyuki said as Shirina and Osamu looks up and sees them

"Mama! Golurk!" Shirina and Osamu exclaimed as the three went out of the café to greet them while Golurk landed

Shirona gets off of Golurk's back while carrying a bag in hand

"thank you, Golurk" Shirona said as Golurk nodded before they see Shirina and the others

The two hugs their mother while Miyuki stands by near them

"you're late!" Shirina said while puffing her cheeks a bit

"sorry, the turbulence was kinda bad today" Shirona replied

"Golurk is looking well!" Osamu said as Golurk nodded and pumped up its fist in response

"why didn't Ken-san come with?" Miyuki asked

"he wanted to come but as you may know.." Shirona replied

* * *

At Celestic Town, Ken was sleeping on bed with a compress on his head before he sneezes

"this cold is going to kill me" Ken said sniffing a bit as his nose was red

* * *

"guess the cold haven't gone away yet" Shirina said

"now then, why don't you three go to the contest? I need to meet with some colleagues of mine about the Solaceon ruins" Shirona said as they nodded

"you'll come watch the contest, right Mama?" Osamu asked as Shirona nodded

"wouldn't miss it for the world" Shirona replied smiling

* * *

Temporally parting ways with Shirona, the three headed for the Solaceon Contest as they see many Coordinators and Pokémon gather around

"you two go and register first, I need to go to the bathroom" Shirina said as Osamu and Miyuki nodded before She runs for the bathroom

"I told her not to drink too much orange juice" Osamu said as Miyuki giggles before the two heads to the register table and gets in line

* * *

Shirina gets out of the bathroom as she wipes her hands with a tissue before throwing it away to a trash bin

"that was close" Shirina said sighing a bit

"Shiri!" someone shouted out as Shirina looks around and sees a girl at her age with long green hair, brown eyes, and was wearing a track suit running towards her

"Kiri? Is that you?!" Shirina exclaimed with a smile as the two holds each other hands like two friends that had been separated for years "it is you! Long time no see!"

"oh my Arceus! It's been so long!" Kirika exclaimed before the two hugged each other while jumping around "you look like your mother already!"

Kirika, Kiri for short, from Celestic Town, childhood friends of Shirina

"oh come on, stop it!" Shirina said before a guy in their age walks in as he had spiky black hair, blue eyes, and was wearing a white shirt and black jeans

"long time no see, Shirina" the guy said as Shirina and Kiri looks to him

"Akira! You too!" Shirina said as she hugged Akira who returned the hug "my god, what is it with today!?"

Akira, from Celestic Town, Childhood friends of Shirina

"surprised, right!?" Kirika asked with a smile "we heard the news of you winning the Veilstone Fighting tournament and we thought that you were going to Solaceon town so we just had to come here! it's been so long since we got together! It's like kindergarden all over again!"

"yeah!" Shirina said with a smile "why are you guys here?! I know that Kiri isn't here for the contest! How many badges?!"

"5!" Kirika said taking out a badge case and showed her won badges

"wow! That's awesome, Kiri!" Shirina said before taking out her badge case "I got 5 too!"

"that's Shiri, alright!" Kirika said smiling before they look to Akira

"4 badges" Akira said holding a badge case that holds 4 badges before taking out a ribbon case that had 3 ribbons in it "going to get the fourth ribbon as well"

"so you're going for the Gym and Contest, huh? Well, you're going to have a hard time against my lil bro!" Shirina said with a smirk

"Osamu-chan is with you!? Oh, I can't wait to see him again! He was so little when we last met!" Kirika squealed with a smile before her face went horrified "OH NO!"

"what's wrong?" Shirina asked confused by the sudden outburst

"her little sister, that's what's wrong" Akira said crossing his arms before face palming "oh no, I left him at the register counter too"

"EEEEH!? They're here too!?" Shirina exclaimed in shock

* * *

Osamu and Miyuki were in line as the participant in front of them finished registering before it was their turn

They give their Contest Pass to the recipient who entered their data into the contest

"alright, your data and Pokémon are confirmed and registered into the contest, have a good day" the recipient said as she returned their contest pass

"thank you" Osamu and Miyuki said before they walk away

"let's train at the back, there's a lot more space there" Osamu said as Miyuki nodded before a guy in their age got in front of them

"well well, if it isn't Osaloser" the guy said with a grin as he had black hair while wearing a flame themed bandana, a shirt vest, and black shorts "entering the contest, I see"

"K-Kenji…w-why are you here?!" Osamu said a bit afraid as he took a step back

Kenji, from Celestic Town, probably Childhood friends of Osamu

"do you know him?" Miyuki asked as Osamu nodded while gulping a bit

"looks like you got yourself a girlfriend, Osaloser. Care to tell me her name?" Kenji asked with a smirk

Osamu took a step back before Kenji got a kick to the head by a petite girl wearing ribbons on her green twintails while wearing a red and white shirt with a red skirt "GET AWAY FROM OSA-CHAN, YOU DIRTBAG KENJI!"

"Gaaah!" Kenji shouted in pain as he dropped to the floor and had a foot on his head

"M-Minya?!" Osamu said in surprise while his face turning a bit blue

Minya, from Celestic Town, childhood friends of Osamu

"Yes!? Osa-chan!?" Minya exclaimed with her eyes turning into hearts and started going close to him "Minya is hearing you! How have you been Osa-chan!?"

"f-fine, thanks" Osamu said backing away

"Minya! That hurt!" Kenji exclaimed getting up

"it'd suppose to!" Minya exclaimed her character changed as she glared furiously at Kenji

"a friend?" Miyuki whispered to Osamu who nodded

"from kindergarden" Osamu said "he's Kenji, and she's Minya. We were in the same class together"

"hey!" Minya exclaimed glaring at Miyuki "you're being too close to Osa-chan! Get back!"

"y-yes?" Miyuki said sweatdropping a bit to Minya's flaming eyes

"listen! Osa-chan is mine! He's my one and only prince! You're not to be close to him in a 100 miles range! Got it!?" Minya exclaimed as her hair raised up like flames

"Minya, please stop" Osamu said trying to ease the situation but Minya just furiously glares at Miyuki

"heh! Osaloser can't stop a girl fight" Kenji said "that's why you'll always be a loser, Osaloser"

"what did you say to OSA-CHAN!?" Minya exclaimed as she jumped at Kenji and started strangling him

"they're really good friends" Osamu said as Miyuki awkwardly laughs

"i-I see" Miyuki said

Minya continued strangling Kenji on the floor before Kirika and Akira appeared and picks up their siblings off of each other

"Neechan!" "Aniki!" Minya and Kenji exclaimed seeing their older sibling

"we get along just fine but not our siblings" Kirika said sighing

"guess that means that they're still kids" Akira added in

"Kirika-san, Akira-san!" Osamu exclaimed seeing them

"long time no see, Osamu-chan! Been well?" Kirika said with a smile while Akira nodded in greeting

"yes" Osamu said before seeing his big sister walking in

"looks like everyone got acquainted here" Shirina said

* * *

Going to the open field at the back of the contest hall, everyone sat down in a big circular table chatting around

"her name is Kirika, but I call her Kiri for short, and he's Akira. The three of us are childhood friends during Kindergarden" Shirina said introducing her friends to Miyuki

"nice to meet you, Miyuki-chan!" Kirika said with a smile as she reached out her hand to Miyuki

"nice to meet you too, Kirika-san" Miyuki said as she shakes Kirika's hand before to Akira who nodded with a smile

"Akira-san is going for the Contest and Gyms?" Osamu asked as Akira nodded before showing him his Ribbon and Badge Case

"hehehe, Aniki is going to be a Top Coordinator and Champion!" Kenji said with a proudful smirk

"as if! Neechan is going to be the Champion and I'm going to be the Top Coordinator!" Minny exclaimed before the two had sparks flying in between them

"and there we have their little siblings" Shirina said pointing to Minya and Kenji who were glaring at each other while sitting beside Osamu who was a bit uncomfortable "but I guess Osamu already told you of them"

"yes" Miyuki said

"Minty head!" "Dirtbag Kenji!" the two shouted at each other

"as you can see, they get along pretty well" Shirina said smirking a bit

"y-yes" Miyuki said as she felt a bit sorry for Osamu who sat in between them

"alright you two, that's enough" Kirika said to her little sister who keeps on glaring at Kenji

"Kenji" Akira said before the two huffed at each other

"so, all of you are from Celestic Town?" Miyuki asked as Kirika and the others nodded

"me and Minya headed off our journey a few months before Shiri and Osamu-chan, and Akira with Kenji-kun here a month before us" Kirika explained before looking to Shirina "which reminds us; we've heard of the attack back home, is everyone ok?"

"everyone is alright, thanks to Papa" Shirina said as Kirika sighs in relief

"that's good to hear" Akira said nodding

"by the way Shiri, remember our pose?" Kirika asked as Shirina nodded

"how can I forget!?" Shirina replied smiling before the two stands up and backed away from the table

"I'm Shiri!" "I'm Kiri!" Shrina and Kirika exclaimed doing a pose before the two spins and holds each other hands "we're Shirikiri!"

Akira clapped his hands with a small smile while Osamu claps but with an awkward smile

"we still got it!" Shirina said as Kirika nodded before the two high fived and then sit down

"even after Kindergarden, huh?" Akira said as Shirina and Kirika grins together

"very strong bond, the three of you have" Miyuki said as they nodded

"Miyuki-chan, you're in the for the Contest, right?" Kirika asked as Miyuki nodded "how many ribbons?"

"3" Miyuki replied before taking out her ribbon case and showed them her won ribbons

"wow, then Osamu-chan?" Kirika asked

"2" Osamu replied

"haha, that's so Osaloser" Kenji said before getting a knock on the head by Akira

"don't mock people!" Akira scolded his little brother

"y-yes, Aniki" Kenji said holding the red bulge on his head

"you're not participating in the contest, Kenji-kun?" Miyuki asked Kenji who shook his head

"I like seeing Aniki in Contest and, I like Gym Battles" Kenji replied "but my dream is to become a Pokemon Ranger"

"heh, Pokémon Ranger?" Shirina said interested

"I'm travelling with Aniki so that I can learn and help lots of Pokemons" Kenji said

"nice dream" Kirika said smiling

"ara, I see that you all are having a reunion here" Shirona came in as Miyuki and Akira stands up and bowed to her

"it's been a long time, Shirona-san!" Miyuki greeted Shirona with a smile as so did Akira

"it has, Kirika-chan, Akira-kun" Shirona greeted them before seeing Kenji and Minya "and it's nice seeing you two again, Minya-kun, Kenji-kun."

"yes, Shirona-san" Minya said with a bow as so did Kenji

"have you met your colleagues, Mama?" Osamu asked as Shirona nodded

"I told you, I wouldn't miss my son's Contest Performance for the world" Shirona said smiling as Osamu smiled back

* * *

Many citizens and people from Solaceon Town gathered up as the Solaceon Contest was under its way

"Plenty of fans lined up and drove, stretching down the street is the thing that I can see! In numbers, too massive to even try to count, we're all here to witness the exciting event of the Solaceon Town Pokémon Contest!" Marian announced.

The crowd cheered loudly on that note, as the MC continued her explanation. "And needless to say, we're coming to you from the beautiful Solaceon Town in live!" Marian added. More cheering and yelling came up as the opening ceremony continued.

At the seating stands, Shirina, Shirona, Kirika, and Kenji sat by, watching the Contest.

"I wonder who is going to go up first?" Shirona asked excited

"Akira? Minny? Osamu-chan? Or Miyuki-chan? Who it shall be?" Kirika said with a smile

As the crowd went wild, Marian held up the Contest Ribbon. "The winner of this Contest receives this! The Solaceon Ribbon!" Marian called.

The ribbon had purple linings on it, with a golden metal on the center.

"Our Coordinators are vowing to win five total ribbons and earn a spot in the Grand Festival!" Marian explained.

* * *

At the waiting room, Osamu, Miyuki, Akira, and Minny watched, wearing their Contest outfits.

"Osa-chan looks so handsome!" Minny exclaimed having hearts for eyes

"t-thanks" Osamu replied taking a few steps back from the love crazed girl while

"you have three ribbons, huh? This is going to be a very interesting Contest" Akira said wearing a tuxedo and a cape

"yes" Miyuki replied with a smile

* * *

"Alright then! Without further delay, it's time for our first round! The Performance Stage! And here's Contestant number one!" Marian called.

The curtains rose to reveal Akira on stage

* * *

"Akira's up first!" Shirina said with a smile

"go! Aniki!" Kenji exclaimed

"get ready to see his performance!" Kirika said

* * *

"Grotle, let's do it!" Akira exclaimed as he took out his Ball Capsule and threw it to the air.

The Capsule ball opened as a Grottle appeared in petals, ready to make the show.

"Grotle! Leaf Storm!" Akira exclaimed as the leaves on Grottle's back started to fly around in a tornado covering Grotle in it

"And Grotle leads off with a Leaf Storm, and a very powerful one!" Marian announced.

"Energy Ball!" Akira exclaimed as Grotle charged up a green energy sphere before firing it in the air as it flies up before flying down. "Now! Bite!"

The Energy Ball came flying down as Grotle bites down on it and caused a green flash that made everyone shield their eyes.

The shine soon dimmed as it revealed Grotle with the leaves on its back shining like a coat of energy

The crowd grew amazed as they all witnessed it.

"What a great performance! We're seeing the beauty of a Grass Type move beautifull!" Marian announced as the crowds cheered.

"Utilizing Leaf Storm for an open performance before using Energy Ball and Bite for the finisher is a well thought out strategy!" Mr. Contesta evaluated.

"Yes! Remarkable, too!" Mr. Sukizo added.

"It's quite easy to see from that polished and fluid performance how well Grotle's been raised!" Nurse Joy commented.

* * *

"way to go, Aniki!" Kenji exclaimed

"that was awesome!" Shirina said clapping her hands

"right?!" Kirika said clapping her hands as well

"very impressive performance" Shirona said clapping her hands "Osamu has a tough challenger already"

* * *

At the waiting room, Osamu narrowed his eyes. _"That was a good performance. I can see why Akira-san now has three ribbons."_

"nervous?" Miyuki asked as Osamu shook his head

"not this time" Osamu said smiling to Miyuki who smiled back

"_how dare you take Osa-chan's smile! His smile is mine!"_ Minny screamed in her mind while biting on a handkerchief and made a few Coordinators uncomfortable near her

* * *

"Okay! Moving right along!" Marian called.

Everyone then watched as more Coordinators filled in the spot. Coordinators had a Rattata, Dunsparce, Steelix, Exploud, and a Dusclops. That was when Marian made an announcement for another Coordinator taking the stage. To everyone's surprise it was Minny

"And now, for our next Coordinator... Minny!" Marian called.

Minny runs up to the stage as she waved at everyone

"time to shine! Come on out Venomoth!" Minny exclaimed as she throws out a Capsuled Pokeball and came out an alternate colored Venomoth

* * *

"a Venomoth" Shirina said as she takes out her Pokedex

**Venomoth, the Poison Moth Pokémon, ****The powdery scales on its wings are hard to remove. They also contain poison that leaks out on contact.**

"it's different from the Pokedex"

"surprised? Minny caught Venomoth when it was still a Venonet" Kirika said as she watched her little sister's performance "and you'll be more surprised on her performance"

* * *

Venomoth flew into the air, spreading its wings, revealing its shiny scales.

"And Venomoth reads its shiny wings to show off those shiny scales!" Marian stated.

"Osa-chan please watch me!" Minny screamed like a buffoon as Osamu got creeped by her in the waiting room

"Use Whirlwind!" Minny exclaimed as Venomoth blew strong winds, which was starting to lift Minny up into the air. "now, Silver Wind!"

Venomoth flapped its wings fast before silver sparkles started to fly around Minny

"unbelievable!" Marian announced as the judges and the crowds were surprised by her performance

"Now, it's time for the big finish! Psybeam!" Minny called as Venomoth shot the Psychic Type attack, combined with the Silver Wind.

"That's incredible! That Psybeam has collided with those scales and exploded! But what happened to Minny!?" Marian commented.

Everyone watched as they see Minny standing in the stage with Venomoth as its wings were shining in silver and rainbow color

"Right here!" Minny exclaimed as Venomoth spreads its silver wings wide

The crowd began to cheer loudly for the Coordinator.

"A phenomenal illusion! Indeed!" Marian exclaimed as everyone cheered.

"That was the kind of performance you can only get when Pokémon and Coordinator are in perfect harmony! An excellent performance!" Mr. Contesta stated.

"And don't forget! Remarkable!" Mr. Sukizo added with a smile.

"The sight of Venomoth's sparkling scales was truly wondrous to be hold!" Nurse Joy commented as the crowds clapped their hands

* * *

"surprised? Impressed?" Kirika asked with a smile

"I don't know if I'm supposed to be surprised, impressed or worried" Shirina said as the act was quite dangerous

"show off as always" Kenji said as Minny waved her hands around for the crowds

"interesting performance" Shirona said clapping her hands

* * *

"that was….unique" Miyuki said with a sweatdrop

"y-yeah" Osamu said as Minny winked and pose to the cameras

"_did you see me, Osa-chan!?"_ she said on the camera as Osamu felt creeped out

Akira just stood in his place, crossing his arms while watching the performance

* * *

"Alright! Now, for the next Coordinator... It's Osamu! From Celestic Town!" Marian stated out as the curtains went to the side and revealed Osamu

* * *

"alright! Osamu's up next!" Shirina exclaimed already cheering for him

"go! Osamu-chan!" Kirika exclaimed, cheering the young coordinator

"hmph" Kenji watched as he crossed his arms

Shirona smiles as Osamu ran up to the stage with a Ball Capsule in hand

* * *

"Gallade! It's time for a performance!" Osamu exclaimed as he throws up the Ball Capsule and it opens to reveal Gallade who appeared while doing a spin while covered in fire before landing and did a pose

The crowd instantly cheered for the amazing entrance as the judges even clapped

"And here is Gallade! making an amazing appearance on stage!" Marian announced.

"Sword Dance! And then spin!" Osamu exclaimed as Gallade lifts its arm blades up before swinging them to the side and then started spinning while being surrounded with energy swords that soon disappeared into sparkles.

The crowd grew amazed as the cheering began to grow even louder.

"Gallade is dancing! Covered in sparkles of the Sword Dance, it's like a warrior preparing for battle!" Marian commented.

"now! Double Team and Solar Blade!" Osamu exclaimed while throwing out crystal balls to the air as Gallade multiplied before all the copies lifts their arm blades up and it shines in green light before turning into a Blade

Gallade and its copies started running around in a circle before jumping up and started destroying all the crystal balls

As the crystal balls get destroyed, sparkles started to rain down everywhere

"What a performance! The showering lights seemed to be like fireworks, making such utter beauty!" Marian commented.

"Furry Cutter!" Osamu exclaimed as all of the Gallade copies disappeared back into one before Gallade's arm blade shines red and transforms into red blades

Gallade soon started slashing its blades around as the raining sparkles started to fly around

The Blade Pokemon soon spins around in the air before landing on the ground with its red blades shining while covered in shining sparkles

"what beauty! Gallade, a Pokemon known for its Agile movement and arm blades, has used its Fury Cutter upon the sparkles, coated in diamond!" Marian exclaimed

"A well done performance! the showering sparkles of light was truly inspiring! A great combination, I should say!" Mr. Contesta commented.

"And showering in remarkable as well!" Mr. Sukizo stated.

"The show reveals on how strong the bond between Osamy and Gallade is! I say, a well show!" Nurse Joy explained.

Osamu wipes off some sweat on his forehead before he and Gallade bowed down to the crowd

* * *

"that's my Lil Bro!" Shirina exclaimed pumping up her fists

"that was so surprising and amazing!" Kirika exclaimed clapping her hands many times

"show off" Kenji said looking away while crossing his hands

Shirona smiles as she clapped her hands for Osamu while feeling very proud of him

* * *

_"Next! Let's welcome Miyuki from Snowpoint City!"_ Marian exclaimed as the curtains opened, revealing Miyuki

Osamu had just arrived back to the waiting room as he made just in time for Miyuki's performance

"amazing performance out there" Akira said with a smile as he congratulated Osamu's performance

"Osa-chan! You were amazing!" Minny exclaimed with hearts flying everywhere

"y-yeah, thanks" Osamu replied backing a bit from her before taking a look at the screen for Miyuki's performance

* * *

"now it's Miyuki-chan!" Kirika said with a smile

"wonder what new performance, she has in mind?" Shirina said watching intently

* * *

"it's time to dance! Gardevoir!" Miyuki exclaimed as she throws out the Capsule Ball and Gardevoir appeared while being surrounded by flowers which the petals soon spread everywhere

"a beautiful entrance by Gardevoir!" Marian announced as the crowds were amazed by the beautiful performance

"Gardevoir, Heal Pulse" Miyuki said as Gardevoir raised its hands up and creates a calming pulse that spreads out everywhere "and then, Dance!"

Gardevoir started spinning on stage as it spins and twirls

* * *

"that feels nice" Kirika said feeling the Heal Pulse that spreads to the crowds

"right?" Shirina said enjoying the Heal Pulse's wave

"quite creative in using a non damage move" Shirona commented

* * *

"she's using the Heal Pulse very well" Akira said nodding "the crowds are loving the effect and the performance at the same time"

"that's Miyuki and Gardevoir" Osamu said smiling before Gallade came out of its Pokeball to watch Gardevoir "you want to watch too?"

Gallade nodded as the Blade Pokemon watched Gardevoir dance on stage

"kuuh!" Minny bites her nail as she had to admit that Miyuki made a beautiful performance appeal

* * *

"Psychic" Miyuki said as she joined hands with Gardevoir before the two started floating up together while dancing with each other

"I can't believe what I'm seeing, Folks! From a beautiful Ballet, into such a mesmerizing Sonata! Both trainer and Pokemon are sync into one!" Marian exclaimed as the judges wowed

"now, the climax" Miyuki said as she and Gardevoir spins around in the air "Attract!"

Gardevoir spins around in a ballet before winking as hearts flied out everywhere

The crowds cheered as the performance was utterly perfect and beautiful

* * *

Gallade blushes to seeing Gardevoir as its eyes turned into hearts

"it would seem that Gallade fell for the Attract" Akira said with a chuckle

"seems like it" Osamu said smiling while Minny was frustrating herself by the corner

* * *

"so beautiful! So surprising!" Kirika squealed out

"way to go, Miyuki!" Shirina cheered "that's my Future Sister in law!"

"don't be too hasty, Shirina" Shirona said "they have to get married first"

"so cute" Kenji said blushing a bit

* * *

"truly beautiful and truly amazing performance, I simply can't describe how amazing it was" Mr. Contesta said

"truly utterly remarkable!" Suzuki said smiling

"beautiful appeal, performance, and ending. I couldn't ask for more" Nurse Joy said smiling

Miyuki and Gardevoir bowed before they waved to the crowds and listen to their cheers

* * *

As Marian called in another Coordinator for the next performance, Miyuki and Gardevoir went back to the waiting room, seeing Osamu, Akira, and Minny waiting on her.

"great performance, Miyuki" Osamu said with a smile while Gallade went to Gardevoir who blushed to the Blade Pokémon as the two conversed

"your performance…was beautiful" Minny said looking away not wanting to look at Miyuki

"truly beautiful and truly amazing" Akira said with a smile "I would not be surprised if you easily pass to the second round"

"thank you" Miyuki said as she smiled to them

* * *

"Osamu, Akira, and Miyuki are definitely going to the second round!" Shirina said smiling and nodding

"don't forget my little sister! Her performance was surprising after all!" Kirika added in

"Aniki is going to win this contest! I know it!" Kenji shouted "Aniki is the strongest after all!"

"now now, let's not jump to conclusions" Shirona said with her arms crossed and right leg over the other

"alright everyone! We have our results!" Marian announced as everyone looks to the plasma screen to see the results. "Now, here are the eight Coordinators moving onto the second stage!"

Everyone braced themselves as Marian presented the chosen eight.

"And, they're on screen!" Marian called as 8 cards appeared on screen as each one showed each Coordinator in the competition

Akira

Osamu

Miyuki

Rosa

Ret

Minny

Porta

Nelly

"they're in!" Shirina and Kirika cheered together as they jumped up and down their seat

"way to go, Aniki!" Kenji exclaimed as he cheered

Shirona smiles as she was proud for her son

"now then, who shall reach the finals?" Shirona said as the matchups for the second round was getting determined

* * *

Osamu and the others watched the screen as the matchups were decided

Akira VS Ret

Osamu VS Rosa

Miyuki Vs Minny

Porta VS Nelly

"ho?" Minny said smirking a bit before looking to Miyuki "it would seem that we shall be facing each other"

"yes" Miyuki said with a smile

"we'll be meeting in the semifinals, Osamu" Akira said as he was confident that he'll win his match and will be facing Osamu "I won't be holding back just because you're Shirina's Little brother"

"that's my Line, Akira-san" Osamu said smiling before punching out a fist to him "I'll go full force!"

The performance round ended, now it was time for the battle round

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	65. Chapter 65

"**speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

The Contest Battle of the Solaceon Contest undergoes as contestants are up against each other for the position in the Semi Finals and to win the Solaceon Ribbon

Akira was first in his round as the Coordinator unleashed a deadly combination move with his Battle Round Pokémon, Drapion

"Cross Poison!" Akira exclaimed as the Ogre Scorpion Pokémon crosses its Pincers before firing a purple X Shape energy attack at the opponent's Bibarell

"dodge it!" the Bibarell Coordinator exclaimed but the Cross Poison hits and takes Bibarell out

"it's a Battle Off!" Marian exclaimed as Akira wins his round "Coordinator Akira is going to the Semi Finals!"

The crowds cheered as he waved his hands to them

* * *

"that's my Aniki!" Kenji exclaimed in cheers

"strong Drapion" Shirina said "just like Papa's Drapion"

"Drapion is Akira's Ace in the hole, he's been training him for a while" Kirika said

"strong opponent, Osamu will have" Shirona said putting a finger to her chin

* * *

Watching Akira's Victory on the screen. Osamu can tell that Akira would be a very strong challenge for him

"alright" Osamu said clenching his hands into a fist "it's my turn!"

"good luck, Osamu-kun" Miyuki said smiling as Osamu nodded back with a smile

"Osa-chan! Fighting!" Minny cheered but Osamu was already going out "hey!"

* * *

The second round began as Osamu was winning the battle very well with Gabite who battled against a Metang

"Fire Blast!" Osamu exclaimed as Gabite fired a big blast of flames that hits Metang hard

"Metang!" Metang's Coordinator exclaimed as Metang crashed down before its eyes went into swirls

"we have another Battle Off!" Marian announced as the crowds cheered "the son of the Unova Champion Master is not to be underestimated!"

"good job, Gabite" Osamu said as Gabite growls with a nod

"now! Let us continue with the third round!" Marian announced

* * *

Going back to the waiting room, Osamu sees that Miyuki and Minny had already went out to the arena

"seems like we'll be facing each other, Osamu" Akira said as Osamu nodded before the two looks to the screen as Miyuki and Minny appearing on the field

"now, it's Miyuki vs Minny" Osamu said "wonder what other Pokemons she has?"

* * *

Minny and Miyuki stood at their side of the battle field as they holds their Ball Capsule in hand

"Arcanine! Take the stage!" Miyuki exclaimed calling out Arcanine who appeared while being surrounded by wind

"battle time! Luxray!" Minny throws out her ball capsule as Luxray appeared covered in shadows

* * *

"a Luxray, huh?" Shirina said taking out her Pokedex

**Luxray, the Gleam Eyes Pokémon, and the evolved form of Luxio. Using the power to see through walls, Luxray can track down hidden opponents and even locate lost children**

"this will be a hard battle for Miyuki" Shirona stated "Luxray is a Pokémon that can see through walls, and any type of diversion tactics, Arcanine has won't help it"

* * *

"on the stage now are Arcanine and Luxray!" Marian announced as the timer soon started "let the contest battle begin!"

"Arcanine! Extreme Speed!" Miyuki exclaimed as Arcanine barks before it started running around Luxray at high speed

"here's Miyuki starting off with a very amazing Extreme Speed!" Marian announced as Minny's points were decreased

"hmph! Child's play!" Minny said with a smirk "Luxray! Electric Terrain!"

Luxray releases multiple bolts of yellow electricity from its body, causing sparks of electricity to fly out everywhere

The bolts flied around and hits Arcanine, who skidded back

"Arcanine!" Miyuki exclaimed as her points were decreased

"my goodness! Using Electric Terrain to force Arcanine stop using its Extreme speed!" Marian announced "such an amazing strategy!"

"Swift!" Minny exclaimed as Luxray swings its tail and energy stars came flying at Arcanine

"dodge them!" Miyuki exclaimed as Arcanine jumps away from the Swift, but as it did, Luxray appeared in front of it "what!?"

"Giga Impact!" Minny exclaimed as Luxray dashed towards Arcanine while covered in purple energy before ramming itself

"Arcanine!" Miyuki exclaimed as Arcanine cried out in pain while their points were decreased yet again

* * *

"it's fast!" Shirina exclaimed

"Arcanine maybe a fast build Pokémon, but Minny's Luxray has been training its speed for a long time" Kirika said

"not only does its speed overcomes Arcanine's, Linny follows up continuous attack commands," Shirona said "a very keen and smart Coordinator"

* * *

Arcanine got back up as it growls a bit in pain

"what speed" Miyuki said seeing how fast Luxray got onto Arcanine

"that's nothing!" Minny said smirking "Charge Beam!"

Luxray growls as its body sparked in electricity before firing a blast of lighting at Arcanine

"Arcanine! Dodge!" Miyuki exclaimed as Arcanine jumped over the Charge Beam causing Minny's point to get decreased but it winced a bit when landing as its back right leg was injured "it's back leg!"

"heh! Injured? I'll be taking that chance!" Miyuki exclaimed "Giga Impact!"

Luxray charged towards Arcanine as it coated in an energy field

"hurry! Flamethrower!" Miyuki exclaimed as Arcanine spewed out its Flamethrower at Luxray who dodged before ramming Arcanine with the Giga Impact

"no!" Miyuki exclaimed as Arcanine growls in pain before getting sent crashing down to the ground, decreasing Miyuki's points

"is this the best you can do?" Minny asked smugly "it must've been a fluke that you get three ribbons so easily"

"Arcanine, are you alright?" Miyuki asked as Arcanine gets up while wincing in pain "speed and power, how strong is Luxray?"

"back for more, huh? Luxray! Swift!" Minny exclaimed as Luxray swings its tail and energy stars came flying at Arcanine

"_speed and power, Arcanine can't beat them, unless.."_ Miyuki thought before smiling "Arcanine! Head towards the Swift!"

Arcanine growls before running towards the Swift

"lost your mind?" Minny said

* * *

"that's crazy! And surprising" Kirika exclaimed

"no! it's not!" Shirina said with a grin

* * *

"Fire Spin!" Miyuki exclaimed as Arcanine fired out a spinning flame attack that coated around its body, causing the Swift to explode in shimmers that combined with the fire spin

"what!?" Minny and Luxray looks in surprise as the Fire Spin was shining bright due to the sparkles of the destroyed Swift

"what a turn of events! Using Fire Spin to coat itself and defend against the Swift, Arcanine is covered in a spinning flaming coat!" Marian announced as Minny's point got decreased big time

"go!" Miyuki exclaimed as Arcanine rams itself at Luxray and sends the Gleam Eyes Pokémon crashing back

"Luxray!" Minny exclaimed as Luxray winced in pain before getting burned

"here comes the Burn! A very damaging effect Fire Spin just gave!" Marian announced as Minny's point got decreased yet again

"I can't underestimate here anymore" Minny said gritting her teeth

"great job, Arcanine!" Miyuki said as Arcanine howls while the flames dispersed around it

"with a great performance in counter, Minny's points are looking quite dire!" Marian announced as Minny's points were less than Miyuki, "the time limit is now at 1 minute! Who will win this battle!?"

"Luxray, it's time to finish them off!" Minny exclaimed as Luxray got up before running towards Arcanine "Charge Beam!"

Luxray growls as its charged up electricity in its jaws before firing at Arcanine

"Arcanine! Dragon Pulse!" Miyuki exclaimed as her words of command surprised everyone

* * *

"Dragon Pulse!?" Shirina, Kirika, and Kenji exclaimed in surprise while Shirona just smiles

* * *

Arcanine howls before it fired a multi colored Energy Blast that took the form of a Dragon at Luxray's Charge Beam

The Charge Beam and Dragon Pulse clashed before the collision of attack caused an explosion to blow out

"guuh!" Minny and Miyuki shielded their eyes as the explosion blew out a lot of smoke that clouded the field

"with the counter of Dragon Pulse from Miyuki and its collision with Charge Beam, the field is covered in smoke! We can't see anything!" Marian announced while closing her eyes as Miyuki and Minny's points were decreased a bit

* * *

"that was surprising and shocking" Kirika said in awestruck

"yeah" Shirina said in agreement

"how can Arcanine even use a Dragon Type Move?" Kenji asked confused and shock

"Pokémon always surprise us everyday" Shirona said giggling a bit

* * *

The field was clouded with smoke as no one can see anything except for Luxray

"Luxray! Find Arcanine and use Swift!" Minny commanded as Luxray's eyes shined and it can see through the smoke

Looking around to find Arcanine it was soon surprised as it sees Arcanine charging in flames, right towards it

"Flare Blitz!" Miyuki exclaimed as Arcanine rams itself hard at Luxray

Luxray cried out in pain as the Flare Blitz hits itself hard

"Luxray!" Minny exclaimed as Luxray fell down

"what a turn of events! In the clouding smoke, Luxray got hit by Arcanine's Flare Blitz!" Marian announced as the smoke cleared and the field was seen

"Luxray! Get up!" Minny exclaimed as Luxray struggled to get up

* * *

"amazing!" Osamu said seeing the Flare Blitz attacked

"good thinking of her" Akira said as he knew how Arcanine attacked Luxray even thought it couldn't see it "using hearing instead of sight, a very clever strategy"

* * *

The timer rang as the time was up

"times up! the winner of the third match is!" Marian announced as Minny's points were less than Miyuki's, therefore she is the winner "Miyuki from Snowpoint City!"

The crowds cheered as Miyuki smiled

"thank you for your hard work, Luxray" Minny said as Luxray frowns a bit "it's alright, there's always the next contest"

"thank you very much for the battle, Minny" Miyuki said as she and Arcanine went to her and reached out a hand for her

Minny looks to her before huffing

"just to make things clear, I won't lose the next contest" Minny said as she grabbed Miyuki's hand and shakes it "nor will I let you have Osa-chan"

"yes" Miyuki said smiling

"give it up for the two amazing Coordinators!" Marian exclaimed as everyone applauded the two

* * *

"way to go! Miyuki!/ Minny!" Shirina and Kirika exclaimed before they look to each other and grins

"that was cool" Kenji said clapping his hands

"she's going to be the best girl for Osamu" Shirona said smiling while clapping her hands

* * *

Moving onto the fourth and last round, Miyuki and Minny heads back to the waiting room where they find Shirina and the others with Osamu and Akira

"way to go, Miyuki!" Osamu said to Miyuki who nodded with a smile

Minny frowned a bit before Kirika patted her head

"stop with the frown, you'll get the next one" Kirika said as Minny nodded while smiling a bit

"the next matchups are Osamu against Akira-kun? I can already tell that this is going to be an interesting match" Shirona said as Osamu and Akira nodded before looking to each other

"go! Aniki!" Kenji cheered as Akira nodded

"kuuh! Now I really wish that I joined Contest instead of Gyms!" Shirina said as she was eager for a battle

"now that's going to be a disaster" a voice said as Nozomi came in

"Nozomi-san!" Miyuki exclaimed in surprise as to see her teacher

"yo" Nozomi greeted them "came here as fast as I could and I have to say, you put up one heck of a show"

"thank you!" Miyuki said smiling

"you're Nozomi-san! The Top Coordinator and famous Idol!" Minny exclaimed as Akira's eyes were wide

"hahaha, got more fans, huh?" Nozomi said rubbing the back of her head

"_alright folks! We have our four semifinalists!"_ Marian announced as everyone looks to the screen for the fourth Coordinator won the battle _"but who will get to the finals and win the Solaceon Ribbon?!"_

Akira, Osamu, and Miyuki looks to each other as whoever wins the semifinal round will meet each other in the final round

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	66. Chapter 66

"**speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

The Solaceon Contest continued on as Osamu was up against Akira, both from the same town but with the wish to gain the Solaceon Ribbon

Right now, the semifinals began as Osamu and Akira took the stage

"Drapion!" Akira exclaimed as Drapion came out surrounded by purple gas

"Gabite!" Osamu called out Gabite who appeared in the fire

"with both Pokemons out! It's time to start the Semifinal first match!" Marian announced as Gabite and Drapion stared at each other

* * *

"Poison type vs Dragon/Ground type, this'll be a surprising match" Kirika said sitting in the crowd stand with the others

"Osamu and Gabite once fought against Papa's Drapion, they know of how it moves and its abilities," Shirina said "they got this in the bag"

"Go! Aniki! Don't lose!" Kenji exclaimed

"Osa-chan! Fighting!" Minny exclaimed while cheering

* * *

"let the battle begin!" Marian announced as the timer start

"Cross Poison!" Akira exclaimed as Drapion crossed its pincers before firing the Cross Poison

"after firing the Cross Poison, Drapion will move back a bit!" Osamu exclaimed "Dig!"

Gabite jumps up and then digs underground as it dodges the Cross Poison, making the attack a miss and Akira's point decreased

The ground bellow Drapion breaks before Gabite came flying out and strikes its talon at Drapion

Drapion cried out in pain as Akira's points got decreased even more

"what an amazing attack pattern! Osamu and Gabite are dealing a hefty amount of damage to Drapion and Akira, making them lose points faster!" Marian announced

"not bad, Osamu. Pin Missile!" Akira exclaimed as Drapion fired its Pin Missiles from its pincers and tail

"burn them all with Fire Blast!" Osamu shouted as flames charged up in Gabite's jaw before a big blast of flames fired out

The Pin Missiles got burned by the Fire Blast as the act causes Akira's Point to get decreased even more

* * *

"Surprising!" Kirika and Minny exclaimed

"Osamu got this in the bag!" Shirina said cheering for her little brother

"there's no type advantage, but he's using Gabite's attack for a well planned counter" Nozomi noted "your son is not one to be underestimated"

"he may have a pacifist character, but he has Ken's battling spirit after all" Shirona said smiling

"don't lose, Aniki! Fight!" Kenji cheered

* * *

"Gabite! Let's go head on! Giga Impact!" Osamu exclaimed as Gabite growls before jetting at Drapion with the Giga Impact

Akira saw the attack coming as he smirks

"catch it!" Akira exclaimed as Drapion swings it pincer tail and grabs a hold of Gabite's neck stopping the Giga Impact

"what!?" Osamu exclaimed in surprise as no one could believe on what just happened

"Ice Fang!" Akira exclaimed as Drapion's fangs shined blue before biting down on Gabite

Gabite cried out in pain as the Ice Fang frozes on the skin

* * *

"Ice Fang!?" Shirina exclaimed

"surprising!" Minny and Kirika exclaimed

"this is bad, Gabite is a Dragon Type Pokémon which is weak against Ice Type moves" Nozomi stated as Shirona nodded

"that's Aniki! Way to go!" Kenny cheered

* * *

**"**_**oh no! caught by Drapion's pincer tail, Gabite was caught and got bitten with Ice Fang!**"_ Marian announced as Miyuki watched the screen

"Osamu-kun, Gabite!" Miyuki looks at the screen as Osamu's point got decreased heavily

* * *

Gabite cried out in pain as the ice started spreading around its arm

"throw it away!" Akira exclaimed as Drapion threw away Gabite and made it crash to the ground

"Gabite!" Osamu exclaimed as his points got decreased again "_I can't believe that Drapion can use Ice Fang! This is Akira-san's real power?"_

"what's wrong, Osamu? Don't tell me that you're done already" Akira said crossing his hands while Drapion let out a battle cry

Osamu gritted his teeth as Akira was no easy opponent for him

"with the counter attack sent back, things are looking dire for Osamu and Gabite!" Marian announced as the crowds cheered while the timer was reading to 1 minute "there's only a minute and half left! Who will win the match!?"

"if you won't take the next move, then I will!" Akira exclaimed as he swings his hands to the side "Pin Missile!"

Drapion growled out before firing the Pin Missile at Gabite

"Gabite! Dig!" Osamu exclaimed as Gabite digs underground and dodges the Pin Missile, causing Akira's point to be decreased a bit

"flush it out! Sludge Bomb!" Akira shouted as Drapion went to the hole and fired its Sludge Bomb in it

The ground exploded as Gabite flies out while crying in pain

"Gabite!" Osamu exclaimed as his points were decreased

Gabite crashed down as the Sludge Bomb damaged it well

"stand up! Gabite!" Osamu exclaimed as Gabite tries to get up but it was struggling in pain

* * *

"don't give up! Gabite!" Miyuki cheered as she looks to the screen

* * *

"way to go, Aniki! Drapion!" Kenji cheered "that's my big brother!"

"stand up, Gabite!" Shirina exclaimed "don't lose!"

"Gabite! Stand up!" Minny and Kirika cheered as Nozomi, and Shirona just watched

"damage was big and the attack was precise, this battle could be over any second now" Nozomi said as Shirona nodded before her Garchomp suddenly came out of its Pokeball

"Garchomp!?" Shirona looks in surprise as Garchomp growls to her before looking to the field and sees its child struggling to get up

Garchomp's eyes keen as it let out a loud growl

* * *

Gabite heard its mother's growl as it looks to see Garchomp growling out to it

"Stand up! Gabite!" Osamu exclaimed as Gabite growls out and got back up before growling

"let's do this! Gabite!" Gabite growled out as it faces Drapion

"that's the spirit!" Akira exclaimed "Drapion! Cross Poison!"

Drapion crosses its pincers before firing the Cross Poison at Gabite

"Dragon Rush!" Osamu exclaimed as Gabite jets towards the Cross Poison with Dragon Rush

The two attacks collided and then exploded, clouding the field in smoke

"Gabite!" Osamu exclaimed as Gabite flies up before its body started to shine

"is that!?" Akira exclaimed as he sees the light

* * *

"that light!" Shirina exclaimed

"the light of an evolution!" Kirika and Minny exclaimed

"wow, talk about seeing a replay from the past" Nozomi said as Shirona nodded for the same thing had happened once with Ken's Garchomp

Shirona's Garchomp growls out as it looks to Gabite's evolution

* * *

Gabite's body started to grow bigger, its fins started to get longer, and its tail longer

Before long the light disappeared and revealed Gabite now evolved into a Garchomp

Now evolved into a Garchomp, it let out a loud growl that got Drapion intimidated

"Garchomp! You've evolved!" Osamu exclaimed as his Garchomp growls in response

"evolved or not, it won't make a difference! Pin Missile!" Akira exclaimed as Drapion fired out its Pin Missile that flied towards Garchomp

"Garchomp!" Osamu exclaimed as Garchomp growls before spinning around like a top that creates a twister out of nowhere

"what!?" Akira exclaimed as the Pin Missiles flied into the Twister before flying back at Drapion, damaging itself with its own attack "Drapion!"

"an amazing turn of events, just after evolving, Garchomp has just unleashed a Twister!" Marian announced as the crowds cheered

"you learned a new move!? That's cool, Garchomp!" Osamu exclaimed as Garchomp growls in response

"with time of 40 seconds! Who will be getting to the finals!?" Marian announced

"Time is running out! Drapion! Cross Poison! Then follow it up with Sludge Bomb!" Akira exclaimed as Drapion fired the Cross Poison before spewing out its Sludge Bomb

"Garchomp! Use Twister again! And add in Fire Blast!" Osamu exclaimed as Garchomp spins around and unleashes its twister

The Cross Poison and Sludge Bomb flied into the Twister as it spins around before flying towards Drapion

"Drapion!" Akira exclaimed as Drapion was swallowed into the Twister before Garchomp appeared above air

"Fire Blast!" Osamu exclaimed as Garchomp fired a blast of flames at the Twister and turned it into a blazing tornado that exploded

Drapion flies out of the twister as burn damage was all over its body

"Drapion!" Akira shouted before the timer rang

"times up!" Marian announced as the timer reached zero "the battle is over! And the winner of the match is!"

Everyone looks to the score as they see Osamu's score was more than that of Akira's

"Osamu from Celestic Town!" Marian announced as the crowds cheered

* * *

"he did it!" Shirina, Kirika, and Minny cheered together as Osamu won

"hahaha, he did it alright" Nozomi said as Shirona smiled proudly for her son

"no way..Aniki lost?" Kenji said shocked that his big brother lost against Osamu of all people

* * *

"thanks for the hard work, Drapion. get some rest" Akira said as he called back Drapion to is Pokeball before looking to Osamu and Garchomp who were showered in cheers by the crowds "you're her little brother after all"

"we did it!" Osamu exclaimed as he hugs Garchomp who growls with a smile

* * *

Miyuki smiles as to see Osamu winning his match against Akira

"I'm so relieved" Miyuki said smiling

* * *

Going to the waiting room, Osamu and Garchomp finds Shirona and the others waiting for him

"you did it, Osamu!" Shirina cheered as she grabs her little brother and started swinging him around

"dizzy!" Osamu exclaimed getting spin around

"hahahaha" Nozomi, and the others laughed a bit before Shirina stops swinging his little brother around

Osamu's eyes were swirls before he shakes his head to stop the dizziness

"I'm proud of you, Osamu" Shirona told her son while giving him a hug before she patted Osamu's Garchomp "you too, Garchomp"

Osamu's Garchomp growls before looking to its mother who growls while nuzzling its snout to it as a sign of a proud mother

"and I'm sure if your dad is here, he'll be more proud of you than Shirina here" Nozomi added in

"hey!" Shirina exclaimed as this made everyone laughed a bit

"I don't accept it!" Kenji exclaimed as everyone looks to him

"listen!" Kenji pointed his finger at Osamu "there's no way my Aniki would lose to you, Osaloser! My Aniki is the strongest! You just won because he was holding back! He would- gah!"

Before long, Akira steps in as he hits Kenji on the head

"I told you to stop mocking people, Kenji!" Akira exclaimed to his little brother who holds his head

"Aniki!" Kenji exclaimed in surprise

"Osamu won fair and square! I didn't hold back at all! Me and Drapion battled to our fullest and so did Osamu!" Akira exclaimed to him

"but, Aniki!" Kenji retorted but Akira raised up his fist to shut him up

"you listen well! There's no such thing as a perfect winning streak! Everyone will lose in a battle! Even I lost to many battles, you should know that!" Akira scolded his little brother "apologize to Osamu now!"

Kenji teared up in hearing his brother's words before he ran away

"K-Kenji!" Osamu exclaimed but Kenji just runs away

Akira sighs as he rubs his forehead in stress

"I'm very sorry of his behavior, everyone" Akira said "he's stubborn and ego headed but he means good"

"we know, you should go and get him before he does something stupid" Kirika said as Akira nodded before he walks off to find Kenji

"I'll go to," Minny said "I know where Kenji always go to when he cries"

"you do?" Shirina asked as Minny nodded before running to catch up with Akira

"Kenji..will he be okay?" Osamu asked a bit worried

"he'll be fine, Osamu. Let's leave it to Akira-kun and Minny-chan" Shirona said before they heard the start of the second match coming from the waiting room

"oh right! Miyuki-chan's round!" Kirika exclaimed as everyone went into the waiting room and sees that the second round was starting

* * *

Minny exited the Contest Hall as she looks around the place before spotting a shadowed corner in between some trees

* * *

Kenji was there as the young man was crying before he heard footsteps

"what do you want?" Kenji said as it was Minny who approached him

"so? Did Akira-san already give you the talk?" Minny asked placing her hands on her hip

"I said leave me alone!" Kenji exclaimed to her

"you act all big and all but you're just a crybaby like back in Kindergarden" Minny said before sighing "I always wonder why I'm childhood friends with a crybaby"

"shut up! I'm not crying!" Kenji exclaimed while wiping his tears with his arm

"is that so? Then why do I hear a lame Psyduck crying?" Minny said as Kenji just rubs his nose to stop himself from crying

"shut up!" Kenji exclaimed before hearing more footsteps coming near him

Minny looks to her side as Akira stands beside her

"Akira-san" Minny called out as Kenji heard her

"how long are you going to keep crying, Kenji?" Akira said crossing his arms

Kenji just kept silence as he clenches his fist

"and you said that you dream of becoming a Pokémon Ranger, isn't that what you told me?" Akira said "if you're being a crybaby until now, you can say goodbye to that dream of yours"

"Akira-san, that's a bit…" Minny said as it was getting a bit tense for her taste

"I'll be going back to the contest hall, i'm expecting you to apologize to Osamu and for your words" Akira said before walking away

"that was a bit too harsh…." Minny muttered out, feeling a bit awkward while watching Akira walking away

"Aniki, you dumb head" Minny heard Kenji as the young man was crying again "I can't stand him!"

"you know how your big brother is. He can't keep looking after you" Minny said "if you keep on acting like a kid, he won't even be proud of you"

"what do you know?" Kenji said wiping away his tears

"I know because the same thing happened to me" Minny said "I lost my first Contest battle and I accused my opponent of cheating, things got out of hand and Neechan scolded me. listen, win or lose that always happens; me, Akira-san, neechan, Shirina-san, Osa-chan, and Miyuki too. You have to learn how to face the truth and not run away from it"

Minny heard some cheers as she looks to the big screen and sees that Miyuki had lost her battle against her opponent

"and just as I said it, she lost to her opponent, great" Minny said "now this makes me look like she won by luck"

Kenji sniffles a bit as he wipes away his tears again

"I'm going back to the Contest hall, Osa-chan's final match is coming" Minny said "if you want to come, then come."

Minny then started walking away as she leaves Kenji behind

Kenji clenches his fists as he wipes away his tears

* * *

The final contest battle began as Miyuki had lost her match against her opponent who was using a Water Type, Ludicolo that defeated her Arcanine

Now, she was at the stand seat, waiting for the finals to begin

"don't worry, Miyuki. You'll get the next Contest Ribbon for sure!" Nozomi said patting Miyuki's back

"yes" Miyuki replied with a smile before they all look to the battle stage as Osamu was up against his opponent

"you gave your little brother the talk?" Shirina asked Akira who nodded "did he take it well?"

"I don't know, if he tends to keep mocking everyone, I'm sending him home" Akira said while crossing his arms "and I won't allow him to leave the house"

"ow, that's harsh. Even for you, Akira" Kirika said before seeing her little sister coming in "where's Kenji-kun?"

"he wants some alone time," Minny said taking a seat beside Miyuki "so I let him be"

"think he'll come around?" Nozomi said to Shirona who shrugs her shoulder

"only time will tell" Shirona said before Marian announced the match to begin

* * *

"Garchomp! Dragon Pulse!" Osamu exclaimed as his Garchomp growls while charging up energy in its jaw before firing a multicolored energy blast at Ludicolo who couldn't dodge it

An explosion blew out as Ludicolo cried in pain before crashing down and was knocked out

"a Battle off!" Marian announced as Ludicolo was knocked out therefore Osamu and Garchomp wins instantly "the winner of the Solaceon Contest is Osamu and Garchomp!"

The crowds cheered as Osamu and Garchomp won the contest

* * *

"Let's all congratulate Osamu for winning his new ribbon, the Solaceon Ribbon!" Marian called as everyone applauded Osamu who holds up his 3rd won ribbon

"I can see that this is your third ribbon! Am I correct?" Mr. Contesta asked as Osamu nodded with a smile.

"Yes sir. And all I need is two more before I can advance to the Grand Festival." Osamu explained.

The Contest director nodded with a smile. "Good luck! We'll be expecting you more after this!" Mr. Contesta chuckled.

Osamu nodded and thanked Mr. Contesta again for the Solaceon Ribbon. After a few minutes later, the Contest was finally over. The fans and citizens all began to leave the Contest Hall, hoping to see another one someday.

"And that wraps up another exciting Solaceon Town Pokémon Contest! Thanks to you all for coming by for all the fun and excitement, and we'll be keeping a sharp eye for you for our next Contest!" Marian announced.

* * *

After the win of the Contest, Osamu and the others heads out

"3 ribbons already! 2 more and its hello Grand Festival!" Kirika said with a smile

Osamu nodded as he looks to his ribbon case and to the three ribbons, he has in it

"looks like I have to step up my game if I want to face Osa-chan in the Grand Festival" Minny said as she was determined to win her next contest

"that is my line" Akira said with a small smirk "I won't be easy on anyone for my 4th ribbon"

"let's head for the Pichurina Restaurant here to celebrate, our treat" Shirona said smiling with Nozomi

"alright!" Shirina cheered before they all see Kenji at front

"Kenji" Osamu said as Kenji walks towards him and reached out his hand

"you were great back there" Kenji said as Osamu looks to him and smiled

He holds Kenji's hand as they shake hands

"but Aniki is still the strongest, you can bet that he'll be stronger in the Grand Festival" Kenji said as Osamu nodded

"that's what I want" Osamu said smiling

"nice to see the two made up" Nozomi said as Shirona nodded in agreement

"Shirona-san!" everyone heard a shout as they look in front and sees Officer Jenny running in

"Officer Jenny? What's wrong?" Shirona asked

"it's an emergency!" Officer Jenny exclaimed as she gave Shirona a photo

Taking the photo and looking at it, everyone sees Team Rocket members entering the Solaceon Ruins

"Team Rocket!" Shirona, Shirina, Osamu, and Nozomi exclaimed seeing the photo

"the ones responsible for attacking our hometown?!" Kirika said as Shirina nodded

"at the moment, our forces are surrounding the ruins but they have some of the researches hostage in it!" Officer Jenny explained

"I understand! I'll contact Oba and the others. in the mean time we need to find a way to free the hostages!" Shirona said as Officer Jenny nodded before saluting and then runs off to do her orders

"why are those guys here?" Nozomi said confused and surprised

"I don't know, but if they're here. That means that they're after something in the ruins" Shirona said before activating her Poketch to call in Oba as the Elite Four member picks up

"_**yo, what's the call?"**_ Oba asked on the call

"team Rocket in Solaceon town, they're at the Solaceon Ruins and they have hostages" Shirona said as Oba's face went serious

"_**got it! Me and the others will get there as fast as we can!"**_ Oba exclaimed as Shirona nodded before hanging up the call

"Mama, let's call Jun-san! He's at Veilstone City right now!" Shirina said

"we can't. this might be a diversion to make Jun leave and to get the Meteorites" Shirona said as it wasn't a good idea to give Team Rocket, what they want

"the Solaceon Ruins are dark and mysterious, we won't be able to navigate in it" Nozomi said as Shirona rubs her chin before activating her Poketch to call her husband on line

After a few rings, Ken picks up the call

"_**what is it, Shirona?"**_ Ken asked looking better from the cold

"Ken, we've got trouble in Solaceon Town" Shirona said

"_**what kind of trouble?"**_ Ken asked his face went serious

"the Team Rocket kind of trouble" Nozomi said

"team Rocket is in the Solaceon ruins, they have hostages" Shirona explained

"_**got it, I'll send in some of my Pokemons to help you guys"**_ Ken said as Shirona nodded "_**and I'm going there too"**_

"but Papa, you've just got better" Osamu said worried that his father might get sick again

"_**don't worry, the only cure I need is being there with you guys"**_ Ken said before he hangs up his call

"let us help too, Shirona-san" Akira said as he takes out two Pokeballs "my Noctowl can help look in the dark"

"my Exploud too" Kirika added in while holding a Pokeball in hand

"thank you" Shirona said nodding

"Nozomi, take Shirina and the others away" Shirona asked as Nozomi nodded

"got it" Nozomi said

"eeh? We want to help!" Shirina said

"no" Shirona stated as it was in a stern voice "you're not allowed"

"come on! We were allowed last time!" Shirina said referring to the attack on Celestic Town

"and that was the last time, I'm allowing it" Shirona said before getting a call on her Poketch as it was from Oba "what's your ETA?"

"_**we're going to be a bit late, think you can handle them for a while?"**_ Oba said as Shirona nodded

"Mama!" Shirina exclaimed before Nozomi started pushing her and the others away

"alright, no more coming from you" Nozomi said as she was going to get them far away from the ruins

"but, Nozomi-san!" Osamu exclaimed

"no buts" Nozomi said getting them out of the contest hall

"let's go" Shirona said as Akira and Kirika nodded

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	67. Chapter 67

"**speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

Ken rides on Aerodactyl as he is going to Solaceon town as fast as he can

"hurry, Aerodactyl" Ken said as Aerodactyl growls and flaps its wings

Ken looks forward before he hears a loud engine roar from bellow

He looks down and sees a jeep riding the terrain, on it; Kikuno, Oba, Goyo, and Ryu

"hey!" Ken exclaimed as Aerodactyl flied down and near them

"Ken!" Oba exclaimed seeing him "got the call from Shirona!?"

"yeah! Heading there now!" Ken exclaimed

"what do you think they're after in the Solaceon Town?" Oba exclaimed

"don't know! For all I know, it can't be good!" Ken exclaimed before the road in front of the exploded

"look out!" Ryou exclaimed as Kikuno turned the wheel and hits the brakes, getting to a stop on the road

"what just happened?" Goyo said as everyone gets out of the Jeep and sees that the road was destroyed

Kikuno looks to the road ahead and soon hears bushes shaking

"everyone, we have company" Kikuno said as everyone sees Team Rocket grunts coming out of the bushes in the forest

"looks like they're here to stall us" Ryou said taking out a Pokeball

"seems so" Goyo added in while adjusting his glasses

"Ken! You go ahead! We'll take care of these guys and catch up with you!" Oba said while calling out Infernape

"you sure?!" Ken said as Oba grins and gives him a thumbs up, making him nod "be careful!"

"yeah! You too!" Oba exclaimed as Aerodactyl flies away

"well then." Kikuno said calling out Hippowdown "let's clean up these mess here"

All the team Rocket grunts called out their Pokemons as Zubat, Golbat, Crobats, Raticate, and Lairon came out

"looks like we're going to have a busy time" Ryou said calling out Drapion while Goyo called out Bronzong

"took the words right out of my mouth!" Oba exclaimed as Infernape's flaming hair blazes up

* * *

Shirona and the others gathered around the Solaceon Ruins as they joined in Officer Jenny and the police

"how's the situation?" Shirona asked as she sees a couple of Team Rocket goons in front of the ruins while the hostage researches were tied up at the front entrance

"at the moment, they haven't made any move, and the hostages aren't harmed yet" Officer Jenny replied looking to the ruins "but we know that they're gathering the research data, they have"

"what do they want the research data for?" Kirika asked

"could it be to find a way to capture Dialga and Palkia?" Akira assumed as Shirona shook her head

"the Solaceon Ruins doesn't have any historic data on the two Space and Time Pokémon, they have historic reference of Giratina and a few information on Arceus" Shirona said "they have the three orbs with them, they're possibly finding information on how to summon Giratina"

"then we have to stop them!" Kirika said as she called out an Infernape "what's the plan?"

"we can't rush in, so we have to make a diversion." Akira said "one takes their attention while the other sneak in and save the hostages"

"it's a risky move" Shirona said before seeing Nozomi running in

"Nozomi-san, why aren't you with Shiri and the others?" Kirika asked

"they're at the Pokémon Center, I told them to stay put" Nozomi said before giving Shirona a couple of Pokeballs "Ken just transferred them and asked me to get them to you"

Shirona nodded in gratitude before throwing out the Pokeballs into the air as they opened

From the Pokeballs appeared; Sableye, Ken's Garchomp, Noctowl, Noivern, and Drapion

"it's Ken-san's Garchomp" Kirika said seeing the famous Mach Pokémon of the Unova Champion Master "surprising"

"we'll need all the help we have" Shirona said as she throws out a Pokeball and Golurk comes out

"I'll be heading back to the Pokémon Center, who knows what your daughter might do without supervision" Nozomi said as Shirona nodded before she walks away

"alright, guys. We need to make a distraction" Shirona said as they started to make a plan

* * *

Shirina and the others were at the Pokémon Center as they were told to stay

"mou, and just when I thought that Mama would let us do things" Shirina said puffing her cheeks a bit

"this is Team Rocket after all" Osamu said

"ah, Nozomi-san is back" Miyuki said as Nozomi entered the Pokémon Center

"good to see that all of you stayed like I said" Nozomi said before looking to Shirina "especially you, Shirina"

"why does everyone think that I'm some sort of Loose cannon?" Shirina said crossing her arms

"that's because you are" Osamu and the others said sweatdropping

Soon the lights went out as the light flickers

"a power outage?" Kenji said looking at the flickering lights before everything turned dark

"Kyaaaa!" a scream was heard as the emergency lights went on and the Pokémon Center was filled with Team Rocket grunts and one that looks to be the leader had caught Nurse Joy

"Nurse Joy!" Nozomi exclaimed before the leader pointed a fire arm at her

"don't make any unnecessary movement, gal" the leader said grinning "all of you! Get their Pokémon!"

"roger!" the team rocket grunts exclaimed as they take everyone Pokeballs and stashed them into sacks

"why are you here!? What are you planning to do at the Solaceon ruins!?" Nozomi exclaimed before two team rocket grunts pointed their fire arm at her, making her step back

"hehe, what we know is what we know" the boss said "tie them all up!"

Shirina reached out her hands as a team Rocket gun ties her hands with some rope before forcing her to sit down, but at the corner of her eyes, she sees Darkrai peeking out of the shadow before going in and lurks around

"Osamu, get ready" Shirina whispered to him

"get ready for what?" Osamu asked confused

"you'll see" Shirina said motioning to the floor as Darkrai lurks around before getting behind the boss leader

Osamu nodded as Darkrai appears out of the shadow and tapped the boss leader's shoulder a few times

"huh?" the leader looks behind him before getting a punch to the face by Darkrai "guah!"

"what the!?" the team rocket goons exclaimed as they see Darkrai who fired its Dark Pulse at them and blows them away

"now!" Shirina exclaimed as she headbutts a nearby team rocket goon on the chin while Osamu kicks another on the shin, making him squeal in pain

Minny and Kenji nodded as they ram themselves at another before elbowing his gut

Nozomi kicks one at the gut before rustling her hands out of the rope

"Nurse Joy! Here!" Nozomi exclaimed as Nurse Joy and Darkrai gets away from Team Rocket

"that does it!" the leader exclaimed getting back up "get them!"

The remaining team rocket goons charged before a Magmortar, Aggron, and Rhyperior appeared and blasted them away with their attacks

"wow! Talk about calvary!" Shirina exclaimed

"he's getting away!" Osamu exclaimed as the leader was making a run for it

He runs out of the Pokémon Center before being squashed down by a giant foot

"gaaaah!" he screams in pain as he looks up and sees Tyrantrum who was growling at him

"going somewhere?" Ken came in as the man crosses his arms

"damnit!" the leader exclaimed

* * *

A few moment later, the team rocket group were tied up and everyone was safe

"good thing you made it in time" Nozomi said as Ken nodded before getting hugged by Shirina and Osamu

"yeah" Ken said before turning his attention to the leader of the group "talk, now"

"heh! You don't scare me!" the leader exclaimed with a smirk

"let me at em" Shirina said rolling up her sleeves "I give him my Suplex special"

"he's not going to survive if he gets that" Kenji said as Minny nodded in agreement

"do your worst! I'm an elite member of the Team Rocket! You don't scare me!" the leader said smugly

"is that how you want to play, huh?" Ken said before looking to Nurse Joy "Nurse Joy, where is the closet?"

"uh, it's at the corner" Nurse Joy said pointing to the location of the closet

"thanks, I need to borrow it for a bit" Ken said as he grabs the leader and started dragging him to the closet

"hey! Let me go! you!" the leader exclaimed before getting thrown into the closet

"all of you might want to close your ears" Ken said smiling as Darkrai joins in the closet before Ken closed the door

Everyone was confused on what he meant before they started hearing screaming from inside

"Gaaaaaah! Stop it! Stop! Please!" the screams continued as everyone felt a bit scared to hear them

"remind me not to make Papa angry anymore" Shirina said while feeling creeped out by the screams

"you and me both" Osamu said shaking in fear of what their father might be doing to the poor man

"alright! I'll tell you! I'll tell! please stop!" the screams continued on before the closet door opened and the man came out looking half alive while crying "I'll tell!"

"speak now or you'll get it again" Ken said crossing his arms while Darkrai was beside him with a Dark void attack readied

"I'll tell! just don't come near me!" the leader cried out in tears as he was squirming away from Ken

"I don't want to know how you do it but at least it works" Nozomi said sweatdropping a bit while Kenji and Minny looks into the closet and sees everything was messed up

"start talking" Ken said to the leader

"we're collecting Data on Giratina in the ruins! Our researchers think that there's information on how to summon Giratina there!" the leader exclaimed

"I see, you have the Grisesous orb with you, makes sense that you'll try a different way to get one of the legendary Pokemons" Ken said "and? What else?"

"after we get the information, our higher ups told us to place detonation bombs at the ruin! To cover our tracks!" the leader said as this surprised everyone

"bomb the ruins?! But Mama and the others are there!" Osamu exclaimed

"hey!" Ken exclaimed grabbing the leader by the collar "where are the bombs located!? Tell me!"

"I don't know!" the leader said before Ken lifts him up

"I said tell me!" Ken shouted angrily "my wife is there and if those bombs explode!"

"I really don't know! I was tasked to get Pokemons at the Pokémon Center! That's it! I swear!" the leader exclaimed before Ken glared at him angrily and punches him to the ground

"you bastards!" Ken shouted angrily "let's go! we have to get there and warn Shirona and the others!"

"yeah!" Nozomi and the others exclaimed as everyone heads out

* * *

At the Solaceon Ruins, Shirona and the others were on the attack as they battled against Team Rocket

"Draco Meteor!" Shirona exclaimed as her and Ken's Garchomp fired energy balls into the air before it exploded and rains down

Team rocket's Golbats and Zubats all got hit as they got taken out by the Draco Meteor

"Infernape! Flamethrower!" Kirika exclaimed as her Infernape spewed out flames at Team Rocket's Primeapes and Mankeys

"Grottle! Leaf Storm!" Akira exclaimed as his Grottle creates a storm of Leaves that blew away some Team Rocket goons away

"everyone! Charge! Capture them all!" Officer Jenny exclaimed as all security officers charged and started arresting Team Rocket goons

Shirona runs towards the hostage Researches as she takes off the rope around them

"are you all right?!" Shirona said as the researches nodded before leading them away from the ruins "this way! Hurry!"

Kirika and Infernape takes down a team rocket goon together before they see a helicopter with an R insignia beside it flying away

"some of them are escaping!" Kirika exclaimed as everyone sees the escaping helicopter

"Golurk! Garchomp! Chase after it!" Shirona exclaimed as Golurk and both Garchomps flying after the helicopter

"Shirona!" Ken shouted as Shirona turns to see her husband running towards them with the others following

"Ken! Why did you bring Shirina and the others!?" Shirona exclaimed seeing them running in

"get away! They are going to bomb the ruins!" Ken shouted out to the top of his lungs

"what!?" Shirona exclaimed as she looks to the ruins and sees dozens of planted bombs glowing inside "everyone! Get away from the ruins now!"

Everyone started running away as the timer on the bombs started beeping and beeping even faster

Time slowed down as Shirona and the others run away from the ruins before a big flash appeared and the ruins instantly exploded

"Shirona!" Ken shouted as the gust from the explosion was big and blew everyone away

"Aaaah!" Shirona screams as she was blown away and was about to fall of the ruins' cliff

Ken jumped down as he grabs Shirona's hand with his right arm while grabbing the edge of the cliff with his left hand

"Papa!/ Ken!/ Ken-san!" everyone exclaimed as Ken holds on to Shirona's hand tight, not going to let go

"guuuh! Don't let go!" Ken exclaimed to Shirona before looking up "Golurk!"

Golurk and both Garchomps were flying after the helicopter before they look behind and sees their trainer in danger

Stopping the chase, they flied in to help them

"hurry!" Ken said as Golurk grabs Shirona before going for Ken, but the cliff breaks and he fell off

"Ken!" Shirona screamed as the man falls down the cliff and both Garchomps flied after him

"damnit!" Ken exclaimed as Garchomps won't make it to catch him

he takes out a Pokeball and throws it down bellow "Tyrantrum!"

Tyrantrum appeared out of its Pokeball as Ken grabs its back head before the Royal Pokémon crashed down below the cliff

"Ken!" Shirona exclaimed as Golurk flies down

Tyrantrum shakes its head as to get the dirt off before looking to Ken on its back head

"thanks, Tyrantrum" Ken said as Tyrantrum growls in response before the man sneezes a bit "oh great, my cold is back"

Garchomps landed as they growls to Ken

"thanks" Ken said before seeing Shirona and Golurk flying down

"Ken!" Shirona exclaimed as Golurk floats near Tyrantrum

"we're alright" Ken said waving his hand around "don't worry"

"you had me scared half to death!" Shirona exclaimed "how can I not be worried!?"

"sorry, just had to save you" Ken said before he looks up and sees the helicopter flying away

"they're escaping" Shirona said seeing the helicopter as Garchomps growled and was about to go after it but Ken stopped them

"don't let's get up and check on the others" Ken said hoping onto Golurk's shoulder before calling back Tyrantrum

Golurk soon flies up as Garchomps followed

They soon reached to the top as Ken and Shirona gets off before seeing Shirina and the others running towards them

"Mama! Papa!" Shirina and Osamu cried out as they hug their parents while crying in tears "we thought we lost you two!" "yeah!"

"sorry, we got you two worried, huh?" Ken said hugging them while apologizing as they cried to them

"we're really sorry" Shirona said caressing Osamu's head to ease their crying

"Ken-san! Shirona-san! Look!" Officer Jenny exclaimed as she pointed to the ruins where there were Unowns flying everywhere

"the Unowns!" Ken exclaimed as the Unowns flied around

"Unown?" Shirina and Osamu said as Osamu takes out his Pokedex

**Unown, the Symbol Pokémon. Unown are said to have existed since ****ancient times****. They are many in ****form**** and shape, but little is known about this mysterious Pokémon.**

The Unowns were flying everywhere as their eyes were red

"this is bad! The Solaceon ruins were the home for the Unowns! They think we're the ones responsible for destroying it!" Ken exclaimed as the Unown started attacking everyone "get back! We can't harm them!"

"easy to say!" Kirika exclaimed as she and her Infernape dodged some flying Unowns that came at them "hard to do!"

"Akira-san! Behind you!" Miyuki exclaimed as Akira ducks from a flying Unown before jumping away from a couple of them

"they look so angry!" Minny exclaimed as she and Kenji ducks down from some that came flying at them

"we have to find a way to calm them down!" Ken exclaimed as he jumps away from some that came at him

"I know! Miyuki! Call out Gardevoir!" Osamu exclaimed before he ducks down "have her use Heal Pulse! That'll stop the Unowns!"

"got it!" Miyuki exclaimed as she throws out a Pokeball and Gardevoir came out "Heal Pulse!"

Gardevoir holds its hand in front before swinging them to the side as a vibrant pulse spread everywhere

The Heal Pulse spreads everywhere as the Unowns' eyes went normal and they smiled to the pleasant aura

"Unowns!" Ken called out as the Unowns looks to him "we're sorry that we let Team Rocket destroy your home! But we promise you that we will rebuild it! Please! Forgive us!"

The Unowns looks to Ken as they circled around him before they all flied away into a portal that appeared out of nowhere

Everyone looks to the portal as the last Unown flied in before disappearing

"looks like they listened to us" Shirona said as Ken nodded

* * *

After the destruction of the temple, the surroundings were put off limits as officers cleared the area

Oba and the others arrived a bit late as they find the destruction of the ruins

"looks like we're too late" Oba said seeing the destroyed ruins before they went to Ken and the others who were talking to Officer Jenny

"it's Oba-san and the others!" Osamu exclaimed as Ken looks to them coming

"sorry, we're late! Did something happen here?" Oba asked

"i'll fill you all in later, right now. Everyone is searching for any remaining members of Team Rocket in the city, we need a lot of help" Ken said as Oba nodded

"let's go" Oba said as he and the others went off

"I'll go with them, in case we find one that we can interrogate" Ken said as Shirona nodded before he walks off with Oba and the others

* * *

Shirina and the others were checking out the destroyed ruins as nothing was left standing

"this is just crazy" Shirina said walking around the destroyed ruins with the others "they destroyed a precious ruin into pieces"

"this must be more bad than the time they attacked our home" Kirika said seeing the intense damage

Osamu looks around before he heard a cry of help

"I hear something!" Osamu said heading into the destroyed part of the ruins

"hey! Osamu!" Shirina exclaimed as everyone followed him

Osamu followed the cry for help as he finds a single Unown trapped under a rubble

"Neechan! I found an Unown! It's trapped!" Osamu exclaimed as everyone went to see

"alright, Akira, Kirika, let's get this thing off of it" Shirina said as Akira and Kirika nodded before the three worked together in lifting the rubble off of the Unown "now, Osamu!"

Osamu grabs the Unown and pulls it out under the rubble before Shirina and the others let go

"you're alright" Osamu said carrying the Unown

The Unown cried out to him with a smile as it was thanking him for the help

Soon a portal appeared as some Unowns came flying out of it

"Mama!" Shirina exclaimed as Shirona turns to see the Unowns before running to them

The Unown, Osamu was carrying cried out to its friends before floating up and joined them

Shirona came and watched as the Unown started spinning around before forming letters with their body

"what are they saying?" Shirina said not being able to read the words

"it's a Prophecy" Shirona said standing near them

"a Prophecy?" Miyuki said as Shirona nodded while reading the Unowns

The Unowns started to spin around as they started forming up with each other

"'in the coming time, when the planets align. Light shall disappear, and the Pokémon Kaiser shall rise. The fate of the world, rests upon the three lights of life to prevent it and change the history' they say" Shirona said reading out the words

"the planets align?" "the Pokémon Kaiser?" "the fate of the world?" "three lights of life?" Shirina and the others said before seeing the Unowns spinning around and flies into a Portal that disappeared with them

"what kind of a Prophecy was that?" Shirina said confused

"I don't know, but I don't like the sound of it" Shirona said "not one bit"

* * *

Ken and the others were at town as they had just caught a Team Rocket goon that was trying to escape the town

"alright, sit down!" Oba exclaimed as he pushed down the tied up Team Rocket goon "we've got some questions that needs your answers!"

"heh! I won't tell anything!" the goon exclaimed before Ken calls out Tyrantrum who roared at the goon who turned pale "I'll talk!"

"first off, what was your other goal here? Collect data on Giratina only?" Ken asked

"our researchers wanted us to find information on the Alpha Pokémon Arceus, and the research data of the ruins" the goon answered

"what for?" Ken asked again

"I don't know, I only know that it was to find someone or something" the goon replied

"find someone or something? Be more specific will ya?" Ryou said crossing his arms

"I don't know, that's the truth!" the goon replied

"alright last question, who was in charge of the attack?" Ken asked "who planned the bombs?

"our boss, Sakaki-sama. He came here personally and went to the ruins before escaping by Helicopter and active the detonation bombs" the goon replied

"then that means, I just let the boss get away" Ken said sighing and rubs his forehead "take him away"

"wait!" the goon exclaimed while Ryou and Oba holds his hands "I know something else!"

"what is it?" Ken asked

"I know a top secret project, Sakaki-sama only knows!" the goon said

"well, tell it" Oba said

"on one condition" the goon said "promise me to let me go and I'll tell"

"you think we'd accept that condition, pal? I don't think so" Ryou said pulling his arm

"wait" Ken said "if this information you know, really meaningful to us. I promise that we will let you go"

"hey, Ken!" Oba exclaimed but Ken raised up a hand to stop him

"but if it's not, its straight to jail with you" Ken added in

"fine" the goon said as Ken nodded to Oba and Ryou to let him go which they did "Sakaki-sama wanted a group to collect information on a man named Osamu back from Kanto"

"Osamu? Your son?" Oba said looking to Ken

"not my son, he means my grandfather" Ken said keening his eyes "why does he want information on him?"

"I heard that this guy apparently stole something from a top secret base in Unova and made off to Kanto." The goon answered

"_grandpa stole something in Unova?"_Ken thought while looking confused "what did he stole?"

"some sort of top-secret project from Team Plasma" the goon replied "I heard that it's called Project ARC00"

Ken rubs his chin as he doesn't know about this top secret project

"So? Do I get free?" the goon asked as Ken looks to him and nodded

"go, you're free" Ken said as the goon grins before making a run for it

"you're serious on letting him go?" Ryou asked as they look to the goon running for his life

"a deal is a deal" Ken said sighing

"you know, that kindness of yours will be the end of you" Oba said crossing his arms

"Project ARC00? I feel like I've heard that name from somewhere" Ken said before he holds his head in pain as he sees an image of a glowing figure with red eyes, sitting on a crystal throne while being surrounded by statues of Palkia, Dialga, Giratina, and Arceus

"you ok?" Oba asked as Ken holds onto a pole for support

"yeah, just a headache" Ken replied shaking his head to get rid of the image out "let's head back to the ruins"

Oba and Ryou nodded before the three heads off to the ruins

* * *

Somewhere at a hidden secret base covered with mist

A helicopter landed on a landing base as the door slides open and the leader of Team Rocket came out, Sakaki.

"Welcome to Team Rocket Sinnoh Branch 20, Sakaki-sama" Yamato and Kosaburo came and greeted him as the man nodded before walking in with his Persian following in

* * *

Going into the base; Sakaki, his Persian, Yamato and Kosaburo stands in an elevator that was going down

The elevator reached its destination as it dings to level UG, stands for Underground

The door slides open as Sakaki and his Persian steps out while being followed by Yamato and Kosaburo

They walked in a research lab as scientists were working everywhere

"prof. Nanba" Sakaki called out as Prof Nanba came out behind a computer "how's the research?"

"doing quite well thanks to the information you've given me from the Solaceon Ruins" Nanba replied as they head further into a big metal door that opened to Nanba's hand scan

Heading in, there is a giant glass tube that had red metallic jewels flying around everywhere in it

"and with the help of my two new assistants" Nanba added in as there were two other scientists in the vicinity

"mind not calling me assistants, Nanba?" one of the scientists asked as he is Pluto, former scientist of the disbanded Team Galactic "you're hurting this old scientist's feelings"

"silence" Sakaki said pocketing his hands "who do you think ordered a squadron to free you from prison?"

"I suppose you are right" Pluto said before returning to do his research

"Achroma, how is the research on the device?" Nanba said as the other scientist is Achroma, another former scientist who once worked with Team Plasma in the past

"quite well" Achroma replied while in the middle of developing some sort of ray "I must say, the equipment of this base, gives me such advancement than any other base"

"report to me after you finished the weapon's development" Sakaki said

"yes yes" Achroma replied while connecting some cables into a tube that had a dash board in it

Sakaki watched the glass tubes as the red metallic jewels circled around before flying everywhere

"when will you the Red Chain be perfected?" Sakaki said looking at the flying jewels

"just a bit more" Nanba replied "within a week, they'll be ready"

"make it four days" Sakaki said as he went to a big monitor "I want everything prepared for the day"

"as you wish" Nanba said walking away

Sakaki's Persian purred to him as the man petted its head

"just a bit longer" Sakaki said watching the big monitor as it showed a recording of a lab that had the Team Plasma insignia on it "I shall have the ultimate Pokémon whose power overcomes that of Mewtwo!"

In the monitor, Sakaki sees the lab exploding and a white shining blur flies pass the camera

The video replayed before freezing as they see an image of a person

The picture stabilized and reveals a person with a golden circular crown around its back

**(picture can be found on; **** pin/211176670013086505/**** (not mine!))**

"Project ARC00" Sakaki said with a grin before he chuckles in seeing the picture as it looks to be a Pokémon and a man

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	68. Chapter 68

"**speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

The destruction of the Solaceon Ruins, made the Pokémon League Headquarters be on high alert against Team Rocket.

Ken and the others were at the Pokémon Center as the man, the Elite Four were in discussion with Detective Handsome who arrived

"I'm very sorry that I'm late" Detective Handsome said

"it's fine, what have you got from last time?" Ken said crossing his arms

"not much, but I've gotten information on these two people" Detective Handsome said as he showed two pictures of Pluto and Achroma to them "they are Pluto, and Achroma. Two former scientists who served Team Galatic and Team Plasma respectively"

"what about them?" Oba asked

"they've been broken out of prison by Team Rocket" Detective Handsome as this got everyone tensed up "I'm predicting that they need them for something but I don't know what"

"taking the Veilstone Meteorites, gathering information on the legendary Pokemons, obtaining the three orbs, and breaking out two scientists of former villainous groups? What is team Rocket even planning to do?" Ryou said looking confused

"ARC00" Ken said rubbing his chin "we interrogated a team rocket goon who told us that the leader of team rocket wants this ARC00. They might need the help of the two of them for it"

"hey, this is Team Rocket goons, we're talking about here" Oba said not buying Ken's words "for all we know, it's just some made up lie to make a getaway"

"no" Ken said crossing his arms "I know a lie when I hear one, this ARC00 is somehow connected to my grandfather, Osamu. They were collecting information of him, they said that he stole something from Team Plasma HQ in Unova"

"Unova, huh?" Detective Handsome said before Officer Jenny walks in

"Ken-san, we've got multiple calls for you" Officer Jenny said

"who is it?" Ken asked as she grabs a remote and turned on the television that got connected to the call

Four screens appeared as Jun, Naoshi, Kohei, and the Snowpoint City Gym leader; Suzuna appeared on screen

"_**Ken, we've got some trouble"**_ Jun said

"the team rocket one?" Ken asked as Jun nodded

"_**they went and attack Veilstone City, we drove them off but they got away with one meteorite in their hands"**_ Jun explained

"a simultaneous attack?" Goyo said

"seems so" Ryou added

"what of you three?" Ken asked referring to Kohei, Naoshi, and Suzuna

"_**the same with all of us" **_Kohei said while adjusting his glasses "_**we're based at the three lakes; Lake Acucity, lake Valor, and Lake Verity. Team Rocket came and attacked"**_

"all three lakes at the same time?" Kikuno said as they nodded

"_**they took data regarding the lake and the Lake Guardians"**_ Suzuna added in "_**they seem very vent on getting them"**_

"this just adds more questions" Ken said rubbing his chin "they're gathering many information of the Lake Guardians, the Legendary Pokemons who creates Sinnoh, and they would attack a whole town just to get it? This is starting to get dangerous"

"what's the plan, Ken?" Goyo asked

"we need to maximize security over the three lakes, and Veilstone City. Team Rocket might come and attack again to capture the Lake Guardians and the rest of the meteorites" Ken said "Jun, all of you need to make sure that team Rocket won't come attacking again, got it? Make sure that you capture one and interrogate them"

"_**roger that"**_ Jun replied with a nod

"Oba, Veilstone City; Kikuno-san, Lake Acucity; Goyo, lake Valor; Ryou, Lake Verity. Jun and the others are strong but it'd be better if they had more help" Ken said as Oba and the others nodded before he turns towards Detective Handsome "Detective Handsome, we need information on this ARC00, Team Rocket is after"

"I'll get to Unova, Team Plasma has been disbanded but there are a few of their research labs that has been abandoned" Detective Handsome said "I'll investigate and report soon"

"thank you" Ken said and nodded before they heard a loud explosion from outside

"_**what was that!?"**_ Jun exclaimed hearing the explosion

"Team Rocket!?" Ryou exclaimed as everyone runs out and sees smoke everywhere

"what's going on here!?" Oba exclaimed while coughing from the smoke

Ken covers his mouth and nose from the smoke as he looks around and spotted his wife with their kids at the side

"Shirona! Osamu! Shirina! What happened!?" Ken exclaimed as he runs to them

"we don't know -cough- -cough- this smoke came out of nowhere!" Shirona exclaimed coughing from the smoke

Ken hears an engine roar as he looks outside and sees a car racing away but he sees inside and spotted two men in black and have insignia of the letter R on their shoulder

"it's team Rocket!" Ken exclaimed as he throws out two Pokeballs and came out Garchomp with Tyrantrum "after them!"

Garchomp and Tyrantrum growls out as they chased after the car

"-cough- -cough- my nose and mouth hurts!" Osamu exclaimed while coughing from the smoke

"Aerodactyl!" Ken called out his ancient Pokémon as Aerodactyl squalled "blow this smoke away!"

Aerodactyl started flapping its wings as the smoke gets blown out of the Pokemon center

"I can finally breathe!" Shirina said before coughing

"a hit and run?" Oba said looking outside as Garchomp and Tyrantrum were still chasing after the car

"I think so" Ken said holding Shirona before checking to make sure she's alright before his daughter and son "but why attack the Pokémon Center?"

"I think I know why" Goyo said as he was near the reception center and he pulls out ripped cables

"they destroyed it" Ryou said seeing the computers connected to the Pokémon Center and the monitor was going haywire

"they must've been after some data in the Pokémon Center" Kikuno stated as this got Ken thinking

"Detective Handsome, do you think?" Ken said as Detective Handsome nodded

"it's worth the check" the detective said taking out a tablet from inside his coat

Connecting the cable to the Pokémon Center's online data, as they check the information and sees that some information of Trainers who have been to the center was downloaded

"they downloaded trainer's data? Weird" Oba said looking at the tablet's screen

"they're trying to find someone" Detective Handsome said as he swipes up the screen and found one roster name missing "this one here"

"who was this?" Ryou said as the registered name was from 20 years back "and why?"

"only one way to find out" Ken said nodding to Detective Handsome who nodded back

Using his specialize skills, Detective Handsome restored the data roster and sees that the missing roster name appeared for a Trainer named 'Osamu'

"Osamu!?" everyone exclaimed

"me?" Osamu said pointing at himself while looking confused

"not quite" Ken said pressing the name and sees the photo of the trainer and it wasn't his son, it was his grandfather "great grandfather Osamu"

"but why?" Shirona asked looking confused and a bit worried

"there's a recording here" Detective Handsome said as he pressed a camera icon and it showed a surveillance recording

The video played as everyone sees a man looking identical to Ken with a long red haired woman carrying a bundle in her arms, walking into the Pokémon Center before talking to the Nurse Joy at the time

"Grandpa…and grandma?" Ken said seeing his grandparents on the screen

"I know that woman" Detective Handsome said as everyone looks to him

The detective takes out his phone as he taps it a few times before positioning the camera to the image of Ken's Grandmother

A scan searched as many pictures of people started shuffling before stopping to one woman who looks identical

"I knew it" Detective Handsome said as the resemblance was a spitting match "her name is Marika, she's a former scientist who once worked with Team Plasma 45 years back. Records said that she left Unova to Kanto 40 years back"

"what?" Ken said looking confused and surprised before looking to the video

He sees his grandparents talking to each other before looking to the bundle, the woman was carrying

Everyone sees the child's face as it was Ken when he was still an infant

"is that you, Papa?" Shirina asked as Ken nodded

The recording ended as the screen went dark

"grandpa was here….and with grandma and me?" Ken said looking more confused as he holds his head in stress "what's going on here?"

"I'll get more information on it" Detective Handsome said as he puts away his tablet and phone

"please do" Ken said as Detective Handsome nodded before excusing himself to leave

Soon, Garchomp and Tyrantum came back but they didn't bring the two runaway Team Rocket members

"you two didn't catch them?" Ken said sighing as Garchomp growls while frowning a bit "it's okay, you two did your best"

Ken called them back to their Pokeballs before he holds his head in pain

"Ken" Shirona holds Ken's hand as the man rubs his forehead a few times "are you alright?"

"I'm alright, just stressed and.."Ken said before getting the vision of the land burning, with the white shining figure in the background "have a major headache"

"let's go to the Pichurina restaurant here, Papa" Shirina said "Miyuki and the others are already there!"

"yeah! Let's get some Eterna Herb tea!" Osamu said

"go on ahead" Oba said patting Ken's shoulder "we'll catch up later"

Ken smiled and nodded before looking to his wife who nodded to him

"yeah, let's go" Ken said as they heads out to the restaurant

* * *

After the meal at Pichurina Restaurant, everyone heads in a hotel for the night, granted that they were given a discount thanks to Ken, Shirona, and the Elite Four's popularity

Right now, Ken and Shirona were sleeping in their room while the others at their own

Ken holds Shirona close to her while they sleep together before Darkrai appeared in the room

Darkrai's eyes shined as it looks into Ken's dreams

* * *

_Ken was in a field of grass as there was nothing but him and the field filled with grasses_

"_where am i?" Ken asked before everything was burned into flames "what the!?"_

_Everything turned into flames as people and Pokémon running away in fear_

_Ken looks up and sees a shining figure clouded in smoke but glowing red eyes pierced through the smoke_

"_what….what is that?" Ken said seeing the shining figure covered in smoke_

_He soon hears a loud cry as he looks up and sees them; Palkia, Dialga, and Giratina flying over him while being joined by Moltres, Zapdos, and Articuno before Suicuine, Raikou, and Entei runs pass him_

"_the legendary Pokemons!?" Ken exclaimed as many legendary Pokemons runs and flies pass_

_All Legendary Pokemons from all region appeared as they all charged towards the shining figure before firing their attacks at them_

_The cloud of smoke dispersed as Ken sees some sort of person, wearing a white coat while having a golden crescential circle behind the back but the person's face, looks like himself_

"_who…what are you?" Ken said as his lookalike raises his hands up before unleashing a powerful burst of light that made burns bright_

"_gguuh!" Ken shielded his eyes as everything went white_

_Reopening his eyes, Ken's vision slowly adjusted and sees that he was in a black wasteland, there was nothing but black and dead soil_

"_what…" Ken looks around before he finds a stone statue of Giratina behind him "where did this statue came from?"_

_Backing away, Ken finds dozens of stone statues of many Legendary Pokemons behind him_

"_what on earth is this?" Ken said not knowing how were there statues behind him_

"_KEN!" Ken heard a scream as it was Shirona's voice_

"_Shirona!? Where are you!?" Ken exclaimed looking around for his wife_

"_Ken!" the scream was heard again as Ken looks around before spotting Shirona running towards him with Shirina and Osamu behind her_

"_Shirona! Shirina! Osamu!" Ken exclaimed running towards them before seeing the land behind them breaking and shattering "run! Now!"_

"_AAAhhhh!" "aaahh!" Shirina and Osamu screamed as they fell down into a black abyss_

"_Shirina! Osamu!" Ken and Shirona exclaimed before the ground breaks in front of Shirona_

"_nooo!" Ken shouted as he reached his hand out to grab Shirona but he couldn't reach her in time_

"_KEN!" Shirona screamed as she fell into the black abyss_

"_SHIRONA!" Ken shouted trying to reach her before going to jump in and everything went dark_

* * *

"SHIRONA!" Ken screamed as he sat up on the bed, sweating all over his face and body

It was morning as the sunlight was shining

"Ken?" Shirona came into the room all dressed up for the day "what's wrong?"

"Papa?" Shirina and Osamu came in next as they heard Ken's scream

Ken huffs his breathing before scramming towards them

"Ken?" Shirona asked as Ken hugs her and pulls her tight

Ken looks to Shirona as he holds her cheeks before leaning his forehead with her and sighing in relief while his eyes tearing up a bit

"what's wrong?" Shirona asked as she holds Ken's cheeks and rubs away his tears

"I had some sort of dream….you, Osamu, and Shirina….i dreamed of all of you falling into a black abyss, and I failed to save you all" Ken said as he looks terrified "it felt…so real"

"it's alright" Shirona said as she smiled to Ken before giving him a peck "we're here, all of us will always be"

Ken smiles as he kisses Shirona deeply before giving her more kisses

"bleeeh, we came here to see this?" Shirina said sticking out her tongue to see the lovey dovey act, her parents were showing them

"hahah, come here you two" Ken said chuckling before he grabs Shirina and Osamu, hugging them

"too tight!" Osamu squealed as Ken hugs them both and lifts them up before putting them down

"come on, let's go and have breakfast" Shirona said as she holds Ken's hand and he nodded to her

They then heads out without realizing that Darkrai was in the room's shadow

The Pitch Black Pokémon lurks around in the shadow before disappearing

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	69. Chapter 69

"**speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

The day was shining, as Starly and Staraptors were flying in the air

Ken and the others were at the town's border, as Shirina and the others were going to leave to continue on their journey

"so, then" Ken said crossing his arms and looks to Shirina and the others "where are you guys going to head for?"

"Sage Town," Akira replied holding his bike with Kenji beside him "heading for the Contest there and then Veilstone Gym"

"it's Canalave City for us" Shirina said with Osamu, Miyuki, Kirika and Minny. Both friends having bikes with them "gonna get that sixth gym badge"

"heck yeah" Kirika said as she and Shirina high fived each other after discussing on the fact that they were going to travel together

"remember this, Shirina, Kirika" Akira said looking to his childhood friends "once I get my fourth ribbon and my fifth gym badge, we're heading straight for Canalave City too.

"and we're going to get there before you!" Kenji exclaimed with a smug grin

"in your dreams!" Shirina said smirking

"yeah!" Kirika exclaimed smirking too

A rivalry spark flied in between them as the three were fiery rivals with each other

"hahaha, I nearly forgot how close you guys were back in kindergarden" Ken said chuckling a bit

"since the five of you are going to Canalave City, you need to pass Mt. Coronet. Why not stop by at Pokémon Summer School?" Shirona said

"Pokémon Summer School?" Osamu, Miyuki, Minny, and Kenji said at the same time

"Pokémon Summer School? Man, talk about nostalgic!" Shirina said as Kirika nodded in agreement "we had so much fun there; pranking others, and blaming them all on Akira"

Akira instantly glares at the two while they just laughed together

"it's in the occasion that I'm going to go there too" Shirona said surprising everyone

"really?" Ken asked his wife who nodded

"yeah, they need someone to fill in prof. Nanakamado spot who is currently in Hoenn, meeting with Prof. Birch who got a new discovery to share" Shirona explained

"I see" Ken said "now that I think about it, Prof. Nanakamado did call me in on that too"

"he did," Shirona said as she takes out a poster that says 'Meet and Greet the Unova Champion Master at Pokémon Summer School!' while having a photo of Ken doing a pose "and he asked me to invite you too"

"oo, when was this made?" Ken said taking the poster and looking at it with awkwardness

"he said that it'll motivate them more" Shirona said smiling

"i-I see" Ken said before coughing a bit "sounds great, I'm in

"how about you guys? You might learn something new there" Nozomi said stepping in

"sounds fun!" Shirina and Kirika said as they highfived each other while Osamu, Miyuki, and Minny nodded

"pray that the other kids will survive with those two" Akira said sighing

"is it that bad?" Kenji said as Akira nodded

"when will the Pokemon Summer School Start?" Miyuki asked

"in 4 days or so, I still need to stay here and check on the ruins" Shirona said

"then I'll stay an- (ring ring)" Ken said before he stopped when he got a call on his Poketch

He picked up and it was Kia

"_**hey Ken, you might want to come back to your house, your Hydreigon is making a mess"**_ Kia said before hearing a loud explosion "_**and so is your Rhyerpior who is fighting Hydreigon**_

"for the love of-. Fine, I'll get back as fast as I can" Ken said before hanging up the call and sighs tiredly while rubbing his forehead "guess it's back home for me"

"be careful" Shirona said giving a peck to Ken's cheek "see you at Summer School"

"yeah" Ken said giving a kiss back before he calls out Golurk and gets on the Automaton Pokémon's back as it rockets up "take care!"

"bye!" Shirina and the others waved goodbye as Ken and Golurk flies off

"Let's go, Kenji" Akira said getting on his bike before his little brother gets on the back seat "see ya guys at Canalave City"

"you two too!" Shirina exclaimed waving goodbye with Kirika and the others following

"see ya!" Kenji exclaimed as Akira pedals the bike away, heading to Sage Town

"us too" Shirina said as everyone nodded before starting to leave Solaceon Town

"take care you guys!" Nozomi said waving goodbye "be safe!"

"see you at the Summer School!" Shirona exclaimed waving her hand "remember to be polite, Shirina!"

"I know!" Shirina exclaimed fuming a bit to her mother's always be polite words

"guess, Shiri is Shiri" Kirika said as everyone laughs a bit while walking away from the town

Darkrai appeared in the building's shadow as the Pitch Black Pokemons looks to them from a far before sinking down and started following them

* * *

Detective Handsome was riding on a plane as he was heading to Unova to check on the abandoned research Labs, Team Plasma left behind

He is currently in contact with the league security there as he was making a report on team rocket's activity and the link it has with Team Plasma before they disbanded

"_**roger, we'll scout them out"**_ the Officer Jenny of Unova replied on the phone "_**we'll be waiting on you, Detective Handsome"**_

"thank you" Detective Handsome replied before hanging up

He takes out a notebook and opens it

At a page, there were writings of Team Rocket, the three orbs, Prof Pluto and Prof Achroma, Veilstone Meteorites, attack and destruction of Solaceon Ruins, and lastly ARC00. All of the incidents pointing to ARC00 as team Rocket wants this ARC00

"this is not much information to go with, but.." Detective Handsome said taking out his phone and opened it to the picture of Marika, Ken's Grandmother before to Osamu, Ken's grandfather "their history might be the key to all of this and to find it"

Detective Handsome looks out the window as his plane was leaving Sinnoh and to Unova

"Unova" he said as his plane flies away

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	70. Chapter 70

"**speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

Travelling again, Shirina, Osamu, and Miyuki were now joined by Kirika and her little sister, Minny

the five of them were heading to the Pokémon Summer School near Mt. Coronet but at the moment were taking a break

setting up camp for the day, it was time to take a rest

"everyone! Come out!" Shirina exclaimed as she called out all her Pokemons

"you guys too!" Osamu and Miyuki exclaimed as they called out their Pokemons as well

Gollet and the other Pokemons appeared as Kirika and Minny wowed in seeing them

"awesome Pokemons, you guys" Kirika said while looking at Shirina's Steelix before taking out five Pokeballs in her hands "but mine won't lose!"

Throwing out the Pokeballs; Infernape, Exploud, Shelgon, Buizel, and Electabuzz

"an Infernape, huh?" Shirina said crossing her hands "if I remember, you chose a Chimchar as your first Pokémon, Right?"

"yup, and I raised him up into an Infernape" Kirika said while scratching Infernape's chin, getting a smile from the Fire/ Fighting Type

"how about you, Minny?" Osamu asked

"just see for yourself" Minny said taking out four Pokeballs and throwing them out

Luxray, Venomoth, Snover, and Weavile appeared

"a Snover and a Weavile" Miyuki said as Osamu and Shirina takes out their Pokedex to see the Pokemons information

**Snover, the Frost Tree Pokémon. When the weather turns cold, Snover moves to lower elevations. It returns to the mountain's snow-covered summit in spring.**

**Weavile, the Sharp Claw Pokémon. It signals its companions by using its claws to leave mysterious markings on the surfaces of trees and ice.**

"everyone, be friends!" Shirina said as everyone cried out with a nod

"let's start making lunch" Kirika said as Shirina nodded before everyone went to the camp and start making lunch

But as they were making lunch, they were being spied by multiple glowing yellow eyes

* * *

Hitmonchan let out a loud battle cry as the Punching Pokémon trade fists with Infernape who responded with its own

Punching and dodging, the two Pokemons had a friendly spar with each other

Golett, Garchomp, Froslass, Electabuzz, Venomoth, Metangs, Luxray, and Shelgon watched the two fights, while Steelix, Arcanine, Houndoom, Exploud, Buizel, and Snover just sleeps by a nearby tree shade where Darkrai was at

Gallade and Gardevoir however, where at the nearby river stream, sitting together while having blushes on their faces

"looks like everyone's getting along fine" Kirika said as she sets up their tents

"yeah, especially Gallade and Gardevoir" Shirina said carrying a water filled tank before placing it down "unlike their two trainers!"

Shirina called out as Osamu and Miyuki knew that she was talking about them

"Neechan!" Osamu shouted furiously while collecting wild berries in the forest with Miyuki and Minny

"hehehehe, it's so much fun" Shirina said snickering

"what is it? What's the juicy secret?" Kirika asked after finishing putting up the tent

"oh, it's just that those two are so perfect for each other that they're too shy to confess to each other" Shirina said snickering as Kirika snickered as well

"my arceus, we're going to have lots of fun travelling" Kirika said as the two high fived each other

* * *

Osamu, Miyuki, and Minny were collecting berries in the forest as they got Oran Berries, Tomato Berries, Pecha Berries, and Momon berries

"think this are enough?" Osamu asked carrying the pile of berries

"you know, I don't get with how your dad can eat Tomato Berries. These things are seriously hot" Minny said as everyone knows how spicy and hot a Tomato Berry is

"not really" Osamu said as he was used to eating Tomato Berry slices back home

"I agree" Miyuki said "at Snowpoint City, we have Tomato Ice cream which warms us up after we bite it"

"what's that? It sounds tasty" Osamu said drooling a bit

"I'll show it to you once we get to Snowpoint City" Miyuki said smiling

"_why do I feel so annoyed for some reason?"_ Minny thought as her eyebrows twitched

* * *

Setting up camp, gathering berries, and cooked lunch

Everyone ate together as the atmosphere was peaceful

"man, Osamu-chan" Kirika said eating some stew that Osamu cooked "you have your father's cooking skill! This stew tastes amazing!"

"thank you" Osamu said smiling

"that's my little brother after all" Shirina said grinning

Golett and the others ate their food before Hitmonchan and Infernape heard some movements in the bushes

The two looks to each other and nodded

Hitmonchan concentrates its energy into a ball before firing its Aura Sphere

Infernape growls before it spews out its Flamethrower

The two attacks hit the bushes as multiple shadows came flying out of it

"what?" Minny said as everyone looks to their Pokemons

"what's wrong?" Miyuki asked

Hitmonchan punches its fists as a bunch of Croagunks came out of the bushes before a Toxicroak who had battle scars all over its face and fists appeared in front of them

"those are Croagunks and a Toxicroak!" Kirika said

"Croagunks, and Toxicroak?" Shirina said before she and Osamu takes out their Pokedex

**Croagunk, the Toxic Mouth Pokémon. It lives in swamps and forests where there is very little light. It prefers moist places.**

**Toxicroak, the Toxic Mouth Pokémon and the evolved form of ****Croagunk****. The poison produced in its sacks is carried through tubes in its arms to its knuckle claws.**

"so many!" Minny said seeing so many Croagunks

"I think that Toxicroak is their leader" Osamu said seeing that there was only one Toxicroak and a dozen of Croagunks

Toxicroak croaks up before it let out a loud growl and dashed towards Hitmonchan and Infernape

"here it comes!" Minny exclaimed as the Toxicroak went on the attack

"Hitmochan! Dynamic Punch!" Shirina exclaimed as Hitmonchan counter attacks

"Infernape! Thunder Punch!" Kirika exclaimed as Infernape's right fist was coated in electricity

Toxicroak's red claws glowed purple as it pulled them back at Infernape and Hitmonchan

"it's Poison Jab!" Osamu exclaimed as Toxicroak dodges Infernape and Hitmonchan's attack before sending its Poison jabs at them

Hitmonchan and Infernape got hit as they cried out in pain before their body got affected by the Poison Jab

"Hitmonchan!" "Infernape!" Shirina and Kirika exclaimed as their Pokemons fell down, poisoned by the attack

Toxicroak smirks before letting out a loud squack to the Croagunks who rushed in on the attack

"look out!" Osamu exclaimed as their Pokemons got attacked by the Poison Jabs

Gallade pushed away Gardevoir before the Blade Pokémon got numerous Posion Jabs on it

Gardevoir cried out to Gallade as the Blade Pokémon fell down, poisoned

Steelix and Metangs were fine as they were Steel Types and the Poison Jabs won't affect them at all

"Steelix! Flash Cannon! Metang! Meteor Mash!" Shirina exclaimed

"Metang! You too!" Osamu exclaimed to his Metang

Steelix charged up silver energy in its jaw before firing it at the Croagunks, blowing them away

Both Metangs jets at Toxicroak, trying to take it out but the Toxic Mouth Pokémon dodged their attacks with ease

Toxicroak landed a few feet away before it slams its fists into the ground, causing streams of mud to fly at Metangs, hitting them hard

"what the!?" Shirina and Osamu exclaimed

"that's Mud-Slap! And Metangs are weak against Ground Type Moves!" Miyuki exclaimed as Metangs crashed down

Toxicroak smirks as it laughs at them

"why that Toxicroak! Steelix! Iron Head!" Shirina exclaimed as Steelix jumps at Toxicroak, with its head shining silver

Toxicroak saw the incoming attack, as it jumps high up, dodging the attack

"what a jump!" Minny exclaimed seeing how high Toxicroak jumped up

Toxicroak lifts its right hand up as it shines before swinging it down at Steelix's head, causing the Iron Snake Pokémon to crash down to the ground

"Steelix!" Shirina shouted

"that was Brick Break! And a powerful one too!" Kirika exclaimed in surprise

Gardevoir and Venomoth were the only Pokémons left, not poisoned but outnumbered

Toxicroak laughs before seeing Darkrai appearing out of the shadows

"there's still Darkrai!" Shirina exclaimed grinning

Darkrai had a black sphere appearing in its hands before it throws it at Toxicroak who jumped away but one of the Croagunks got hit and fell asleep

Toxicroak let out a loud squack as all of the Croagunks started backing away with Toxicroak following behind

"they're retreating" Osamu said before they all tend to their Pokemons while Darkrai disappeared into the shadows

"it's bad" Kirika said holding Infernape as the Fire Type was poisoned badly "we need to find Momon berries, quick!"

"me and Minny can get them!" Osamu exclaimed standing up and started running to the forest with Minny following behind and so was Venomoth

Gardevoir was by Gallade's side as the Embrace Pokémon holds his hand

"it'll be alright, Gardevoir" Miyuki said as Gallade smiles to Gardevoir, even thought it was poisoned

* * *

Gathering all the Momon berries, they can find. Osamu and Minny carried them all and were about to go back when they find a Toxicroak, injured and hurt

"go and get the Momon berries to the other" Osamu said giving the Momon berries to Venomoth who carried them

"what about you, Osa-chan?" Minny asked

"isn't it obvious?" Osamu said going to the injured Toxicroak

"you can't be serious, it might be a trap that other Toxicroak and its pals set up" Minny said as Osamu tended the injured Toxicroak

Osamu looks at the wounds as they were all badly done to it

"just go" Osamu said "everyone needs the Momon berries"

Minny looks to Osamu before nodding

"come on, Venomoth" Minny said as Venomoth nodded before the two went off

Osamu takes out a Super Potion Spray as he started using it on Toxicroak's wounds

Toxicroak grunted as it opens its eyes and sees Osamu

"don't move, Toxicroak" Osamu said while tending to its wounds "just rest"

Toxicroak looks to Osamu before closing its eyes and rested

* * *

At the camp, Miyuki was smashing the Momon Berries as she is going to make a medicine paste for the Poisoned Pokemons

While she does that, Shirina, Kirika and Minny were tending to Steelix, and Metangs who were injured in battle

"such power" Shirina said as she sprayed some Super Potion on Steelix's head "that Toxicroak did so much damage on Steelix"

"it must be a strong fighter" Kirika said as she feeds some Oran Berries to Metang "here, eat it"

"but why did they attack us?" Minny said carrying a bucket of water to the camp

"it might be because we're in their territory" Miyuki said cutting the Momon berries before putting them into a bowl and mashed them up "Pokemons like Toxicroak are known to be territorial"

Mashing up more berries, Miyuki finished as she made enough for everyone

"alright" Miyuki said as she started feeding the mashed Momon berries to everyone

After a few minutes, Golett and the others got cured from the poison attacks

"you did it, Miyuki!" Shirina said as Miyuki nodded with a smile

"hey, what is Osamu-chan doing?" Kirika asked as everyone looks to the side and sees Osamu coming back while carrying the Injured Toxicroak on his back

"is that a Toxicroak, he's carrying!?" Shirina exclaimed in surprise

Osamu walked back to the camp, as he placed down Toxicroak to the ground

"Osamu-kun, why do you have a Toxicroak with you?" Miyuki asked before seeing the injures on its body "and it's injured badly"

"it was hurt" Osamu said as he went to his bag and takes out a med kit "I had to help"

"you do know this is a Toxicroak, right? As in the same type of Pokémon that had just attacked us out of nowhere with dozens of its pre-evolved form gangs" Kirika said pointing out the facts to him

"I know, but I still want to help it" Osamu said as he takes out bandages, and ointments

Shirina sighs before face palming

"there's no helping it, if he's like this" Shirina said as she joined in on helping the Toxicroak

* * *

The Toxicroak got bandaged up by Osamu and the others as it opened its eyes

"you're awake" Osamu said as Toxicroak looks to Osamu before sitting up but instantly winced in pain "lay down, your injuries are still bad"

Gently pushing down Toxicroak to rest, Osamu went and get a bowl of stew for it

"here" Osamu said as he takes a spoon and scooped up the stew to Toxicroak "it's warm, it'll help you get better"

Toxicroak opens its mouth as Osamu feeds the stew to it

While Osamu was tending to Toxicroak, Shirina and the others looks to him by the camp

"his kind act never changed, huh?" Kirika said as Shirina nodded

"even though it got him to so many troubles" Shirina said before sighing

"troubles?" Miyuki asked

"what kind of troubles?" Minny asked too

"right, you two don't know" Shirina said crossing her arms "back in the past, Osamu once got into many troubles because of him tending to a sick Pokémon"

**flashback**

_Shirina was running around the forest as she was shouting out to Osamu who was nowhere to be found_

"it was when I was 7, and Osamu was 5. He and I were out exploring at the forest near our house. But we got separated when we were going back. I tried to find him but I couldn't"

_A rain hits down as Shirina ran back home and told her parents of what happened_

"a rain hits down, and I had to call my parents for help. In the end Papa ran out to the woods to find Osamu with Garchomp"

_Shirona was drying off Shirina's hair from the rain before the back door opened and Ken with Garchomp came in, carrying a shaking Osamu who was clinging onto a sick wild Budew_

"when they got back, he was shivering cold while holding onto a Budew who was sick"

_The scene changes as Osamu was on his bed having a cold and a fever while Shirona was by his side, making sure that he gets better_

**Flashback ends**

"he got sick and the Budew got better before getting released back to its home" Shirina said "but after that incident, Papa made a fence in between the forest and the barn as to forbids us from coming to the woods ever again"

"and there has been other times when he got into the same predicament" Kirika said as Shirina nodded before she looks to Osamu who helped the Toxicroak get up

"sometimes I worry that if he does it again, he won't be coming out safe" Shirina said before sighing

"don't worry, Shirina-san" Miyuki said as Shirina looks to her "Osamu-kun is kindhearted and his actions proves that he loves Pokémon as much as he loves you and Ken-san and Shirona-san. he has his Pokemons with him. He'll be fine, I can promise that"

Shirina sighs before smiling to Miyuki

"you know, you make one heck of a mom one day" Shirina said as Miyuki smiled "I'm glad Osamu haves you as his future wife"

"W-W-W-What are you saying!?" Miyuki exclaimed blushing hard "W-W-WIFE!?"

"So cute~" Kirika said smiling as they smiled seeing Miyuki's cute blushing reaction

"_I'm feeling annoyed again"_ Minny thought before seeing Osamu helping Toxicroak in standing up

"easy" Osamu said helping Toxicroak stands on its feet "there we go"

Toxicroak squawked to Osamu as if it was thanking him before starting to walk away

"where are you going?" Osamu asked before rushing to Toxicroak who fell down "you need to rest! Your wounds are still healing!"

Toxicroak squawks as it got up and started walking to the forest before falling back down again

Osamu went to Toxicroak as the Toxic Mouth Pokémon had fainted

Grabbing hold of it, Osamu started carrying it back to the camp

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	71. Chapter 71

"**speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

_In the forest, Toxicroak and its gang of Croagunks were wondering around in the forest as a group before the battle scarred Toxicroak appeared_

_The battle scarred Toxicroak taunted Toxicroak as if it was challenging it_

_Toxicroak squaked as itself and the battle scarred Toxicroak got into a circle that the Croagunks made_

_The two battled as they send Poison Jabs and Brick Break at each other but the Battle Scarred Toxicroak threw sand at Toxicroak's eyes, blinding its vision_

_The battle scarred Toxicroak smirks before slamming its Brick Break at Toxicroak, sending it flying before crashing to the ground_

_The Croagunks squaked to see such foul play but the battle scarred Toxicroak didn't care as it keeps slamming its Brick Break at Toxicroak who couldn't even fight back_

_The Battle Scarred Toxicroak smirks at Toxicroak as it was defeated in battle_

_Before long, it became the new leader of the Croagunk group_

_Leaving Toxicroak behind, injured and defeated, the Croagunks couldn't help for fear of getting hurt by the Battle-Scarred Toxicroak_

* * *

Toxicroak woke up as it sat up before holding its injured side

"you're up!" Osamu said as he and the others were sitting by when he saw Toxicroak getting up "you feeling alright?"

Toxicroak nodded as it got back up before falling to its knee

"The bruises are deep" Osamu said seeing the injuries that are still healing "I know!"

Osamu went to his back as he rummages its inside before taking out a container

Opening it, inside it was an assortment of berries, sorted out

"what are you doing now, Osamu?" Shirina asked as her little brother started taking out Durin Berry, Oran Berry, Aguav Berry, and a Sitrus Berry before he started to cut them up

"of course" Miyuki said as Osamu mashed the berry together into a paste "Durin Berry and Oran Berry can help a Pokémon's Recovery Rate and Stamina, and the Sitrus Berry helps its recover its attack power. But why the Aguav Berry? Those are extremely bitter"

"really?" Minny asked not believing in Miyuki before she took a slice and bite it, as soon as she did, her face went blue "BITTER!"

"that's why Miyuki told you" Osamu said as he mashed the berries into a paste before putting it into a mug and fills it with some water before mixing it "I put the Aguav Berry is because Poison Pokemons like Toxicroak and such likes Bitter taste for some reason"

"how do you know that?" Kirika asked

"well when we were at Pastoria Swamp, I saw dozens of Croagunks eating Aguav Berries which were growing there, so I thought that they like Bitter" Osamu replied

"oh yeah" Shirina said remembering "I never knew that"

Osamu went to Toxicroak as he holds the mug of berry juice to it

"here, drink it" Osamu said as Toxicroak holds the mug and sniffs it scent "it's going to help you a lot"

Toxicroak took a sip before smiling and then drinks the whole mug

Osamu smiles as Toxicroak finishes the whole drink before standing up and looking energized and pumped up

"wow, talk about a power drink" Shirina said as she was surprised to see how fast the berry drink works

Toxicroak started doing some shadow boxing before it did a very high jump, spins in the air then landing on the ground

"you're all better now" Osamu said holding the mug as Toxicroak nodded before facing to the forest and let out a loud squak

Soon, the Battle Scarred Toxicroak came out as it was smirking

"I get it now, Toxicroak was the previous leader of the Croagunks before it was defeated by the scarred one," Kirika said as the two Toxicroak glared at each other while the Croagunks sat by near the forest

"what's going to happen now?" Shirina said seeing the two Toxic Mouth Pokemon circling around each other

"a rematch" Kirika said as the two Toxicroak soon jumped and sends their Poison Jabs at each other before jumping back and dashed at each other

Both letting out a battle cry before slamming their Brick Breaks at each other

"a stalemate!" Minny exclaimed seeing the power in their Brick Breaks

"no!" Miyuki exclaimed as the battle scarred Toxicroak kicks sand at Toxicroak's eyes blinding it "that's Foul Play!"

The Battle Scarred Toxicroak smirks as it lifts up its right arm before swinging it down on Toxicroak's head, making it fall down

"this can't be a fair match!" Shirina exclaimed as the Battle Scarred Toxicroak started slamming its Brick Break at Toxicroak

"Toxicroak!" Osamu exclaimed as the Battle Scarred Toxicroak lifts up its right arm before swinging it down on Toxicroak and directly smashed it to the ground

Toxicroak grunted as it tried to get up but the battle scarred Toxicroak puts its foot on top of Toxicroak and pushed it down

It started smirking at Toxicroak as it was defeated yet again

"it loses" Minny said as the Battle Scarred Toxicroak started walking away, victoriously

Toxicroak squaked at it as it got back up but was limping

The Battle Scarred Toxicroak sighs and waves its hand to Toxicroak as an indication that he was not worth the fight

Toxicroak struggled to stand straight before it ran towards the scarred one with a Poison Jab

The Battle Scarred Toxicroak dodged it before sending a punch straight at its chin

"that's Sucker Punch!" Miyuki exclaimed as Toxicroak flies up before crashing down

The battle scarred Toxicroak smirks before leaving while calling its gang to follow

The Croagunks looks to Toxicroak as it was defeated while looking at it with pity

"why that Toxicroak!" Shirina exclaimed taking out a Pokeball and was about to go after the Toxicroak and challenge it to a battle but Kirika stopped her

"don't, Shiri. This is a territory challenge, Toxicroak has to win on its own" Kirika told her

"but" Shirina tried to retort but Kirika shook her head

"she's right, Shirina-san. Interfering in a Pokémon's Territory challenge can be dangerous" Miyuki said before looking to Osamu who went and helped Toxicroak "especially if it's Poison-type Pokemons"

Osamu helped up Toxicroak as it's still healing injuries were injured even more than ever

* * *

Toxicroak laid down as Osamu bandaged its wounds

"alright" Osamu said finished wrapping the bandages before looking to Gardevoir near him "please, Gardevoir"

Gardevoir nodded before it uses its Heal Pulse to Toxicroak

The Heal Pulse spreads around Toxicroak's body before the Toxic Mouth Pokémon wakes up, with some of its injuries healed

Toxicroak sat up as it holds its injuries

"here" Osamu said giving Toxicroak some Oran Berries and Pecha Berries for it to eat "eat up"

Toxicroak grabs the berries and started to eat them

Shirina and the others watched them before they were discussing a way to help

"if we can't help Toxicroak fight that scarred one, then what can we do?" Shirina asked as everyone started thinking before Kirika snapped her fingers for she has an idea

"we help it train" Kirika said

"that's a great idea!" Minny said "we can teach it a new move for it to use against that other Toxicroak!"

"but we have to think of a move that'll really help against a Poison/ Dark type Pokémon" Miyuki said

"it can do Poison Jab and Brick Break, let's check on its other moves" Shirina said as everyone nodded before going to Toxicroak who stands up with Osamu's help

"what?" Osamu asked seeing them coming

"we're going to help Toxicroak train" Shirina said

"train?" Osamu asked again

"if we can't help Toxicroak in fighting against that other one, we can at least help it train for the third rematch" Miyuki exclaimed

"ooh, I get it" Osamu replied as Shirina takes out her Pokedex and scanned Toxicroak

The Pokedex scanned Toxicroak's data before revealing the list of the moves it can do

"Poison Jab, Brick Break, Taunt, and Sludge Bomb" Shirina said reading the list of its move

"Poison Jab and Sludge Bomb won't really be effective and Brick Break is strong, but that Toxicroak knows how to do Foul Play" Kirika said rubbing her chin "Toxicroaks are weak against Flying, Psychic, and Ground Type, but what moves can it learn that is those types?"

"let's check it then" Shirina said as her Pokedex revealed the list of moves, Toxicroak can learn

"this isn't good, not this one too, not many powerful moves it can use" Kirika said seeing the list of moves before her eyes spotted one "that's it! Bounce!"

"Bounce?" Shirina asked as Kirika nodded

"Bounce is a Flying Type Move, and it can be used by any Pokemons who can jump really high!" Kirika said

"we found the move, but how are we going to train it?" Minny asked

"I may have the solution" Miyuki said smiling

* * *

Osamu and Toxicroak stood on the field with Hitmonchan beside it as in front of them were two blocks of ice, made by Froslass

"Bounce is a move identical to High Jump Kick, teaching Toxicroak to learn from Hitmonchan is a great way of training it" Miyuki exclaimed

"I see" Shirina said nodding "alright then! Hitmonchan! High Jump Kick! Destroy that block of ice!"

Hitmonchan jumps up before landing a kick at the block of ice, destroying it

"alright, Toxicroak" Osamu said "we're going to teach you how to use Bounce, jump high and then kick the block of ice as hard as you can"

Toxicroak nodded as it jumped up high before flying down with a kick at the Block of ice, but it didn't break

"Again!" Osamu exclaimed as Toxicroak jumps up again and kicked the block of ice but the results were the same

"Hitmonchan! Show him one more time!" Shirina exclaimed as Hitmonchan nodded before jumps up and then lands a kick at the block of ice and breaks it into pieces

"like that, Toxicroak. Focus all of your strength into your legs" Osamu said as Froslass made another block of ice as target practice

Toxicroak readied itself before it jumps up high and then lands a kick on the block of ice, but it didn't break yet it cracked a bit

"close!" Shirina exclaimed as the move nearly succeeded

Toxicroak landed a few feet away before looking to Osamu who nodded

They went at it again and again, before long the day turned to night

Toxicroak was exhausted as the block of ice hasn't even broken yet

"one last time! Toxicroak! Put your all into it!" Osamu exclaimed as Toxicroak let out a battle cry before it jumps up and then came flying down with a kick

The block of ice cracks before it instantly shattered into pieces

"you did it!" Osamu exclaimed as he hugs Toxicroak and started spinning around with it

While they were cheering, Shirina and the others were at the camp, making dinner

"looks like things worked out well" Kirika said sitting by the table while Miyuki and Minny were cooking

"tomorrow morning, let's find that Toxicroak and have it challenge it again" Shirina said as Kirika nodded

"dinner's ready!" Miyuki exclaimed as she finished making a pizza with the help of Arcanine and Gardevoir

"wow! Pizza!" Shirina exclaimed as she drooled a bit

* * *

The next day came as in the forest was the battle scars Toxicroak and its Croagunk gangs

The Croagunks collected fruits for Toxicroak who eats them all like it was a king

It eats the berries like a glutton before seeing Toxicroak appearing with Osamu and the others behind it

"it's time for a rematch, Toxicroak!" Osamu exclaimed as Toxicroak squaked at the scarred one

The Battle Scarred Toxicroak smirks as it got up before laughing in mocking

The Croagunks formed a circle as the two Toxicroak readied themselves to fight

"it's now or never" Shirina said as Kirika nodded

The two Toxicroak circled around each other before they dashed and sends their Poison Jabs against each other

"Keep up the Poison Jabs!" Osamu exclaimed Poison Jabs started firing at each other before both slams their Brick Break against each other

The Battle Scarred Toxicroak smirks as it rustles the sand bellow it to which Osamu saw

"now! Bounce!" Osamu exclaimed as Toxicroak jumps up and dodged the Foul Play which surprised the other Toxicroak "go!"

Toxicroak came flying down as it kicks the battle scarred Toxicroak hard on the head, causing it to cry out in pain

"Brick Break!" Osamu exclaimed as Toxicroak lifts up its right arm before slamming it down on the other Toxicroak's neck, making it crash down to the ground

The Croagunk saw this as they cheered for Toxicroak

Toxicroak let out a few squaks at the battle scarred one before walking away

The battle scarred Toxicroak glares at Toxicroak as it got back up before slamming its fists on the ground, causing a splash of mud to fly out

"behind you!" Miyuki exclaimed as Toxicroak turns around and got hit by the Mud

"that lousy cheater!" Shirina exclaimed as Toxicroak's eyes were covered in mud and it couldn't see the other one coming at it with its Sucker Punch readied

"Toxicroak! Jump up with Bounce!" Osamu exclaimed as Toxicroak heard him and jumped up, dodging the Sucker Punch "Sludge Bomb bellow you!"

Toxicroak pulled back its head before firing its Sludge Bomb downwards, hitting the other Toxicroak before the ground exploded

The mud got wiped off as Toxicroak could see again

"now! Brick Break!" Osamu exclaimed as Toxicroak flies down and slams its Brick Break at the battle scarred Toxicroak's head, making it crash down to the ground hard and knocks it out

"he won!" Minny exclaimed as Toxicroak squaked and the Croagunks cheered

The Battle Scarred Toxicroak regained conscious as it looks at Toxicroak who glared at it

Sweating a bit, the battle scarred Toxicroak got up before it started running away

"that's right! Run!" Shirina exclaimed with a grin as the other Toxicroak flees away

The Croagunks cheered as they crowded around Toxicroak before lifting him up and down

"all's well, end's well?" Kirika said crossing her arms

Toxicroak smiles as the Croagunks welcomed him back

* * *

The sun was setting as the sky turned orange

Toxicroak and the Croagunks were leaving the forest as they were going to the Pastoria Swamps

"take care, Toxicroak" Osamu said as he shakes hands with Toxicroak

Toxicroak squaked and nodded before turning to its gang where it sees one Croagunk in front of the others

The Croagunk let out a few squaks to Toxicroak as it looks back before nodding with a smile

The two shakes hand before the Croagunk suddenly shined as it evolved into a Toxicroak

"it..evolved!?" Shirina exclaimed in surprise in seeing the sudden evolution

The two Toxicroak nodded to each other before the newly evolved Toxicroak leaves with the Croagunks

"they're leaving?" Kirika said as Toxicroak turns towards Osamu

"what's wrong, Toxicroak? Your friends are leaving you know" Osamu asked as Toxicroak squaks to him a few times

"I think Toxicroak wants to travel with us" Miyuki said as Osamu looks to her before to Toxicroak

"really?" Osamu asked as Toxicroak nodded with a smile causing Osamu to smile as well

"what are you waiting for?" Minny asked as Osamu nodded before taking out a Pokeball and throws it up into the air

Toxicroak jumps up and touched the Pokeball as it got captured in it

Osamu caught the Pokeball as it glowed and shakes a few times before it clicks, signing that Toxicroak was now caught

"alright!" Osamu exclaimed as he lifts up the Pokeball "Toxicroak! Got'cha!"

"hey! That's my Catchphrase!" Shirina said as Osamu grins and snickers in response

Now with a new addition to the team, the five are headed out for the Pokémon Summer School

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	72. Chapter 72

"**speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

Back in the world of Pokémon, Shirina and the others were back in their travels after getting a new friend on board, Toxicroack

Right now, they are heading to Mt. Coronet; to the Pokémon Summer School

"talk about pure nostalgia" Shirina said seeing so many familiar woods

"yeah, you said it" Kirika said as she felt like she was in the past again

"haaa, I remember all the goofy things we did to the professors" Shirina said snickering as so did Kirika "and how Akira always gets the end of the bargain"

"sounds like Shirina-san and Kirika-san had so much fun in the Summer School" Miyuki said as Osamu nodded

Walking a few ways ahead, they find themselves at the Pokémon Summer School that looks like your typical ordinary school that is for trainers and Pokemons

"so this is the Pokémon Summer School" Osamu said admiring the place

"look here" Minny said as she was looking at a nearby poster that had Ken in it

"oh yeah, Papa and Mama are going to be here too" Shirina said

"welcome!" everyone looks to the school as a professor came and greet them "you must be Shirina, Osamu, Miyuki, Kirika, and Minny, correct?"

To his response, everyone nodded

"welcome to Pokémon Summer school! Shirona-san is waiting for you all in class" the scientist said as he started walking back "come, follow me"

"I wonder what this summer school is going to be" Minny thought outloud

"it's going to be fun, I can tell" Osamu said

* * *

Entering the school, Shirina and the others went to a class where there were other students in it and the teacher was Shirona

"Mama!" Shirina and Osamu exclaimed as they went to their mother and hugs her

"glad you two could make it" Shirona said hugging them back before they separated

"where's Papa?" Osamu asked looking around for their father

"yeah, I don't see him or Golurk" Shirina added in

"Ken and Golurk are still on their way here, I asked them to bring in some supply from the nearest town" Shirona explained with a smile

"well well well! If it ain't Shirikiri!" a voice spoke as Shirina and Kirika turns around and sees a girl in their age, wearing a lab coat, have blue hair, cyan eyes and glasses on "long time no see!"

"Saku!" Shirina and Kirika exclaimed as the two went and hugged the girl

"I knew that one day we'll get together again!" the girl exclaimed with a smile

"I know! Me and Akira met Shirina and Osamu-chan at the Solaceon Contest! Now we meet you two! Ooh! Why did Akira had to go to the Solaceon Town!?" Kirika whined like a child

"Akira too? Man, I wanted to see that big oaf again!" the girl said before the girls separate from their reunion hug

"Neechan, who's she?" Osamu asked not knowing the person

"oh right; Osamu, Miyuki, Minny, meet Sakuna, but we call her Saku back at Summer School" Shirina said

"Sakuna from Sunnyshore city, pleasure to meet you" Sakuna said as she shakes hands with Osamu and the others "you two must be Shiri and Kiri's siblings, right?"

Osamu and Minny nodded in reply before Sakuna turns her attention to Miyuki

"and you must be….Miyuki, right? Shirona-sensei talked a lot about you" Sakuna guessed as Miyuki nodded with a smile

"Sakuna here came as a volunteer assistant on the Summer School" Shirona said "she graduated at the top of her class on getting her degree"

"really? You're reaching for your dreams with a big step!" Kirika said with a smile

"as a Pokémon Researcher?" Osamu asked as Sakuna nodded

"yup, I love Pokémon so I'm going to study them and learn more about them than we ever knew" Sakuna said

"that's a splendid dream, Sakuna-san" Miyuki said

"thanks" Sakuna replied before a professor came by

"Shirona-san, all the students are here and accounted for" the professor said as Shirona nodded

"alright, everyone. Class is about to start" Shirona said as everyone nodded before going to take a seat while Shirona and Sakuna stands in front of the class and begin

* * *

Ken and Golurk with Aerodactyl were flying in the sky as they were heading for the Pokémon Summer School

"glad that the store still has some lying around" Ken said riding on Golurk's back as the Automaton Pokémon was carrying some crates with Aerodactyl doing the same "hope Shirona and the others haven't started yet"

Aerodactyl squalled as Ken looks to the ancient Pokémon before looking down and sees a couple of Cherrim, Seedot, and Bidoof caught in a net

"Pokémon Poacher's traps" Ken said as Golurk and Aerodactyl stops flying

"Golurk pass your crates to Aerodactyl" Ken said as Golurk nodded before placing the crates on Aerodactyl's back "get to the Summer School, got it?"

Aerodactyl squalled and nodded before flying away

Ken called out Garchomp as the Mach Pokémon appeared flying with a growl "Garchomp. Go"

Garchomp growls as the Mach Pokémon flies down and breaks the net with Dragon Claw

The Pokemons were freed before a cage fell down and caught Garchomp

"what!?" Ken exclaimed in surprise seeing Garchomp struggling in the cage to get free before it electrocuted Garchomp "Golurk!"

Golurk flies down as they landed before Golurk breaks the cage apart and freed Garchomp

Garchomp got out of the cage as Ken rubs his hand on its snout

"now where are the poachers responsible for this" Ken said as they look around before hearing the bushes shaking near them

They look to it and sees a Hypno and a Drowzee coming out

"a Hypno and a Drowzee?" Ken said before the two Psychic Pokémon started to use Hypnosis on Ken and the others "don't look!"

They closed their eyes before a gas canister came bouncing in and unleashed a blue gas that made Ken fall down, asleep with Golurk and Garchomp doing the same

From the bushes, came out a person wearing a gas masker, and laughter could be heard

* * *

At the Pokémon Summer School

The class had begun as everyone was outside, looking at a board where Shirona stood beside it

"alright everyone, we're going to divide all of you into three groups" Shirona said as she pointed to the board that had three colored circles with names under it "group up to your respective groups"

Everyone started to spread around as they made three lines

"looks like Shirikiri duo is back together" Shirina said as she and Kirika were in the same group in team blue

"heck yeah" Kirika said before the two highfived

"looks like we're a group, Osamu-kun" Miyuki said as she and Osamu were in the same group as team green

"y-yeah" Osamu said blushing as he knew that it was his mother's doing

"why am I red?" Minny said as she was in team Red

"now choose your leader, and choose by voting" Shirona said as everyone started to discuss

"if it's team captain" Kirika said as she patted Shirina's shoulder "you're the only one who can fill in those shoes"

"leave it to me" Shirina said with a thumbs up

"I think Osamu-kun would be our team leader" Miyuki said as everyone nodded

"sorry, but I don't think I am leader material" Osamu said a bit nervous and embarrassed

"I'm the team leader! You hear me!?" Minny exclaimed as all her teammates bowed to her "I want you all to be the meanest and the most fiercest soldiers ever!"

"Roger, Captain Minny!" they shouted as the other group sweatdropped to see her becoming a general of an army

While everyone was discussing, Shirona watched them all with a proud smile

"looks like this is going to be a very fun Summer" Sakuna said walking by

"yes" Shirona said before hearing Aerodactyl squalling as the Ancient Pokémon flied down

"oh, the supplies are here" Sakuna said

"but where's Ken and Golurk?" Shirona said looking in confusion as they went to Aerodactyl who got the cargo taken away by the other professors

Shirona went to Aerodactyl and caresses its snout

"Where's Ken and Golurk, Aerodactyl?" Shirona asked as Aerodactyl squalled before they look up and sees Golurk flying above

"speak of the Glameow, there they are" Sakuna said looking up as Golurk was landing down

"what took you so long, Ken?" Shirona asked as she went to Golurk before seeing that Golurk was looking quite strange

"sorry, had to save a sick Budew from falling" Ken said getting off of Golurk's back and smiled to Shirona who looks at Ken with a serious stare "what's wrong?"

"n-nothing, glad you can make it" Shirona said as she turns and started walking to the class with him following

* * *

Ken was in the forest as he was tied up to a tree

"what the?" Ken said as he had just woken up and now was struggling to get free "why those bastards!"

Ken's hand reached under his shirt as he takes out a keychain that had a Pokeball attached to it

"never thought that an old idea like this, came in handy one of these days" Ken said as he takes off the Pokeball and enlarges it before throwing it out

From the Pokeball came out Tyrantrum as the Royal Pokémon let out a roar

"Tyrantrum, think you can get me out of this?" Ken asked as Tyrantrum growls before biting the tree, Ken was tied onto before igniting its jaws in flames for it was using Fire Fang

The tree burns as so did the rope

Ken broke free as he managed to get out before getting burned

Tyrantrum throws away the burned tree as it was smoking before leaning down to Ken who caresses its snout

"come on" Ken said getting on Tyrantrum's head who leaned up "let's get to the Summer School and teach those bastards a lesson

Tyrantrum roared before it started running to the direction of the Pokémon Summer School

* * *

"hello everyone!" Ken exclaimed as he gave them a wave with a smile "nice to meet you all!"

"it's Ken-san" "The Unova Champion Master!" "he's so cool!" "can't believe he's here!" everyone started to chatter around but Shirina and Osamu looks at Ken peculiarly confused

"what's wrong?" Kirika asked seeing Shirina looking at her father weirdly

"I don't know why" Shirina said looking at Ken who was talking to some students who were his fans "but I don't think that's my Papa at all"

"what makes you think that?" Kirika asked again

"I don't know….just a gut feeling" Shirina said

"alright everyone! What do you say that me and Shirona do a quick Pokémon Battle for you all to watch!?" Ken said as everyone cheered

"a really bad gut feeling" Shirina added in as she was extremely sure that her father wasn't her father at all

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	73. Chapter 73

"**speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

At the Pokémon Summer School

Ken and Shirona were standing in the field as they were going to have a small battle with the students watching

"this will be a one on one Pokémon Battle! No substitutions are allowed! The battle will be over if one side is unable to battle or forfeits!" Sakuna exclaimed as she serves as the referee of the battle "Trainer and Pokemons readied!?"

"Golurk!" Ken exclaimed as he throws out a Pokeball and Golurk came out looking strange

Shirona stared at Ken as her eyes were certain of something

"Shirona-san? Your Pokémon" Sakuna called out as Shirona nodded before taking out a Pokeball

"Garchomp!" Shirona exclaimed as she called out Garchomp to the field

"it's Golurk vs Garchomp, huh?" Kirika said as the crowds wowed seeing the two champion's ace Pokemons

"I'll have the first move!" Ken exclaimed as this made Shirona, Shirina, and Osamu glaring at the man "Dynamic Punch!"

Golurk charged as it pulled back its right fist

"I knew it" Shirona said, her voice stern and angry "Garchomp, Dragon Claw on Golurk's head"

Garchomp growls as its talon glowed in energy before the Mach Pokemon dodged the Dynamic Punch and then swings its Dragon Claw at Golurk's head, causing the Automaton Pokémon to crash down the field

"Golurk!" Ken exclaimed before Garchomp growls at Ken

"who are you?" Shirona said crossing her arms

"huh? What do you mean, Shirona?" Ken asked

"stop with the act! You're not Ken!" Shirona exclaimed looking quite angered "and this is not Golurk!"

Golurk shines before it transforms into a Ditto

"a Ditto!?" Kirika and Minny exclaimed in surprise

Ken took a step back before he started running out of the academy

"Garchomp!" Shirona exclaimed as Garchomp jumps up and landed in front of Ken, blocking his path

"I knew that Mama knew" Shirina said as she and Osamu went beside their mother "that Papa is a fake!"

"an impostor!" Osamu exclaimed

Ken clicked his tongue before he throws a black ball on the ground, that creates a smokescreen

"a smokescreen!" Shirona exclaimed as the smokescreen clouded their vision

Ken started running away as the man had a grin before he was suddenly slammed back to the school by an Iron Tail

"Gaaaah!" Ken shouted as he crashed back to the school ground

"what was that?" Shirina said hearing the scream as the smoke started to clear out

There stood Tyrantrum who growls at Ken while having Ken on his head

"there's two Ken-san!?" Minny exclaimed seeing two who are identical to each other

"no! one of them is a fake!" Miyuki exclaimed as Ken gets off of Tyrantrum's head before landing on the ground

"you have some nerve taking my face, you bastard" Ken said to his doppelganger

The Doppelganger looks at Ken before behind him as Shirona and the others were there

Surrounded, he looks for a way out before he grins

"Raaah!" the Doppelganger shouted as he grabs Ken and started rolling on the ground with him

"why you!" Ken exclaimed as he started wrestling his Doppelganger on the ground

A green ball came out of the Doppelganger's pocket before a green gas started to spread out

"what's this!" Osamu exclaimed pinching his nose

"my nose wants to fall off!" Shirina exclaimed nearly barfing as some back away and some fainted from the smell

Ken and his Doppelganger got up before both punches each other's cheeks

"wait, which one was the real Ken-san?" Minny asked lost track of which one was the real one

"the right one? Or the left one?" Miyuki asked not knowing who is the impostor

"I'm the real one!" both Kens exclaimed before both wrestled against each other

"Houndoom knows how to find the real one" Osamu said reaching for Houndoom's Pokeball

"it won't work" Shirona said while pinching her nose "this impostor knows that erasing Ken's original stench will help him keep his cover"

"how are we going to find who is the real Papa and who is the fake one?" Shirina said while the two Kens wrestled against each other

"question them, the one who knows the answers is the real one" Sakuna said as they nodded

"when's my birthday!?" Shirina exclaimed

"17 august 2056!" both Kens exclaimed before they glared at each other and punches their fists against each other

"ask them a question that isn't so publicly known!" Sakuna exclaimed

"um…um..i know! What was the Pokémon that babysit me when Mama was sick!?" Osamu exclaimed

"Blissey!" "Hitmonchan!" both Ken's exclaimed

"who is correct?" Miyuki asked as their answers were different from each other

"well….it's actually both of them" Osamu said, surprised that the impostor knew

"ask us a question that we only know, Shirona!" Ken exclaimed before he got punched by the other Ken "like when our wedding!"

"that's my line, Impostor!" Ken exclaimed at the other as both glared at each other

"fine then" Shirona said crossing her arms "what were the five simple words, you whispered to me during our wedding?"

This was a very hard question as no one knows except Ken himself

"I love you forever, Shirona!" one Ken exclaimed as everyone thought that it was the right answer

"wrong! It was six words!" the other Ken exclaimed as he uppercutted the other Ken

"that's the real Ken" Shirona said as Ken clapped his hand in satisfaction before getting hugged by Shirina and Osamu

"Papa!" they exclaimed before Shirona joins in

"I'm so glad that you guys are alright" Ken said before looking to his Doppelganger who was crawling away but Darkrai appeared and blocked his path

"where do you think you're going?" Ken asked as he grabs the impostor and lifts him up "I'll be taking back my Pokemons, thank you very much"

Reaching into the impostor Ken's pocket, Ken takes out six Pokeballs and asked Osamu to hold them

"how? How did you know that I was a fake in the first place?" the impostor Ken asked

"you gave it away when the battle started" Shirona said smiling "Ken always lets me take the first move, and when he does he never attacks with Dynamic Punch at the first count"

"then…I gave myself out during the battle?" the impostor Ken said

"seems so" Osamu said

"so long, faker" Shirina said with a grin

"Tyrantrum" Ken said as Tyrantrum growls at the impostor "Hyper Beam"

"noo!" the impostor Ken exclaimed as Ken throws him away before Tyrantrum fired its Hyper Beam and sends the impostor flying away to the sky far away

"that takes care of that" Ken said before calling out Golurk and the others who were still in their Pokeballs

"Golurk! Garchomp! Everyone!" Shirina and Osamu exclaimed as the two went to the Pokémon and gives them a hug

"it's a good thing, Ken-san came back in time" Miyuki said as she, Kirika and Minny approached the family

"yeah, any sooner; we would've thought that Ken-san was kidnapped or something" Minny added in

"still though, what were those simple words?" Kirika asked as Ken never gave his answer

"simple as they can be" Ken said as he and Shirona smiled to each other "you're my one and only Butterfree"

"you told Mama that?" Osamu asked

"yeah, that doesn't sound simple, it's more like weird" Shirina said

"it's not the words that counts" Shirona said as Ken hugs her waist and gives her a peck on the cheeks "it's how they were conveyed"

"yeah" Ken said smiling

"it's somehow romantic" Miyuki said smiling

"now that the Impostor is gone and all. What about the battle?" Sakuna asked walking towards them "everyone wants a battle between the two of you"

"oh right" Shirona said

"let's do it" Ken said "I'm up for any battle"

Golurk and the others cried out as they were pumped up for a battle

"we all are" Ken added in with a grin

"well then, let's go" Shirona said as she holds Ken's hand and the two went to the field while everyone else went to the sidelines

"recontinuing the battle! Only one Pokémon Each! No substitutions are allowed!" Sakuna exclaimed as Ken and Golurk readied at their side of the field and so were Shirona and her Garchomp "Begin!"

"go!" Ken and Shirona exclaimed as Golurk and Garchomp charged against each other

"go! Mama! Papa!" Shirina and Osamu cheered and so did everyone else

Golurk pulled back its fist for a Dynamic Punch while Garchomp has its Dragon Claw readied

Both Pokémon got close to each other before they clashed their attacks and caused a minor explosion

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	74. Chapter 74

"**speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

Everyone at the Pokémon Summer School was cheering like crazy as Golurk and Garchomp battled each other with no signs of stopping

"time to finish this!" Ken exclaimed with a grin

"that's my line, Ken!" Shirona said with a smirk

"gather all your strength into one point, Golurk!" Ken exclaimed as Miyuki and some girl fans squealed to hear his catchphrase "Dynamic! Punch!"

"finish it, Garchomp! Dragon Rush!" Shirona commanded as Garchomp let out a loud growl before jetting towards Garchomp

Golurk charged towards Garchomp as the Automaton Pokémon readied its fists before sending the Dynamic Punch

The two Pokemons clashed their attacks against each other resulting in a battle of power between them

Before long, the attacks caused an explosion to blew out as dust started to fly everywhere

"who won!?" Shirina exclaimed as she shielded her eyes

Everyone waited for the dust to settle as Golurk and Garchomp stands to where they are, both staring at each other

"looks like it's another Draw" Ken said to Shirona who nodded

"seems so" Shirona said before Golurk and Garchomp falls down on their back, defeated

"both Golurk and Garchomp are unable to battle! The result is a draw!" Sakuna exclaimed as the crowds instantly went wild to have witness such an amazing battle

Ken and Shirona went to their partners as they got back up and stood beside them

"that was sooo awesome!" Kirika and Minny exclaimed with stars in her eyes "never have I see such an intense battle!"

"Ken-san and Shirona-san are so amazing" Miyuki said with utter respect in her voice

"how many does this make?" Shirona asked while caressing Garchomp's snout

"0 win, 0 lose, 100 draws between both of us" Ken said as Golurk nodded

"that many battles and not one of them have ever defeated each other?!" "they're really are champions!" "no wonder they're so strong!" chatters spread as Ken and Shirona smiled to each other before giving each other a kiss

"bleeeh, if we have to see them doing that every day in the summer school, I'd rather be getting licked by a Lickitung right now" Shirina said, still disgusted by her parents love acts

"me too" Osamu stated in as he agreed with his big sister

"alright everyone!" Sakuna called out while clapping her hands to get their attention "as you all may know; this Pokémon Summer School's aim is to teach you all the basics of being with a Pokémon"

"and there's no better way to understand a Pokémon…" Ken said as a Professor came with a crate filled with Pokeballs "than a Pokémon Battle!"

"oooh!" everyone cheered to see so many Pokeballs

"and while we're at it" Ken said as he takes out a few Pokeballs from his pockets and place them in the crates "my Pokemons will be helping you guys as well"

"the Champion Master's Pokemons!" "they've got to be amazingly strong!" "I want to pick first!" everyone exclaimed as they started crowding out the professor carrying the crate

"settle down!" Sakuna exclaimed before Golurk lifts up the Professor and away from the grabbing hands

"form a line, everyone. Come on" Ken said as everyone listened and started forming a line "remember, the Pokémon you get is the Pokémon that'll be with you for the rest of the Schooldays"

Everyone started picking the Pokeballs one by one as the line started to shrunk

"come on out!" "let's go!" "let's meet!" "come on!" "alright!" everyone started to throw out the Pokeballs as many Pokemons came out

A Student throws out a Pokeball and Ken's Garchomp appeared "wow! It's Ken-san's Garchomp!"

Another called out the Pokémon in the Pokeball as Ken's Drapion came out

Some Lucky students got Ken's Pokémon as they wowed to meet them

"wonder who we will get" Shirina said as she and Kirika had a Pokeball each

"only one way to find out" Kirika said as they throw the Pokeball up and from within came out Rhyperior, and Aggron

"Rhyperior! Aggron!" Shirina exclaimed with a smile as the two Pokemons were her father's Pokemons "long time no see!"

Rhyperior and Aggron smiled to Shirina as they were very kind to their trainer's daughter

"come on out!" Osamu and Miyuki exclaimed as from their Pokeballs came out Hitmonlee and a Kirlia

"Hitmonlee! Long time no see!" Osamu said as Hitmonlee smiled to him

"a Kirlia! Nice to meet you" Miyuki said smiling to Kirlia who smiled back

Minny threw out her Pokeball as a Machamp came out

"Ken-san's Machamp, huh? I can work with that" Minny said

"alright! now that everyone has a Pokémon with them!" Sakuna said as everyone started to pair up against each other "let the Pokémon Battle Begin!"

"right!" everyone exclaimed as they battled with their temporary Pokémon

* * *

After the battle session was over, everyone went back to class

"now that we finished the first hour, it's time to start Pokémon Bonding Lesson" Sakuna said pointing at the board which had the word "Pokémon Bonding" written on it with chalk "deepening your bond with your Pokémon is the best way to understand each other"

"right!" everyone replied as they started to get to know their partner Pokémon

"alright, Aggron" Shirina said holding some metal polish, a towel, and a scrubber as she started polishing Aggron's skin "let's get you nice and shiny!"

Aggron growls while smiling as Shirina made its Iron Armor shine in matter of minutes

"you know what you're doing, huh?" Sakuna said seeing how Aggron enjoyed the polishing

"yeah, I do this often with Steelix, after all" Shirina said as Aggron was shining like a diamond "there, all done"

"alright" Kirika said as she scrubs some sand on Rhyperior's tail before going to its back "that should do it"

Rhyperior growls with a smile as it lifts it tail up and down

Osamu was massaging Hitmonlee's legs as he knows that the Kicking Pokémon's basic and frequent used limb is its legs

"how's that, Hitmonlee?" Osamu said as Hitmonlee nodded with a smile

Miyuki is doing some brushing on Kirlia as the Emotion Pokémon smiles to the brushing

"you're really good with her, Miyuki" Ken said seeing how gentle and efficient Miyuki's brushing is "never seen a Kirlia this happy before"

"I've raised my Gardevoir ever since she was a Raltz, I've been with her so long that I remembered how I taken care of her ever since" Miyuki said as she finished brushing and sees that Kirlia dance in a ballet while having a happy smile "your welcome"

"hmm" Ken said with a smile as he can tell that the two will be the best of friends already

Minny was giving Machamp a massage as she did some muscle pats to its Quadarms

"talk about real tough muscle" Minny said as she had a hard time doing the massages

"need some help?" Shirona asked while passing by

"it's fine" Minny said as she tried hard massaging Machamp's muscles

"you're doing it wrong" Shirona said as she holds Minny's hand and pointed to the under back side of Machamp's elbow "this is the spot where the muscle joints are connected, and this is where most of the stress builds up, try giving some light rubs on it"

Minny did as she was told, rubs her hands around the muscle and hears Machamp sighing with a smile

"see?" Shirona said as Minny nodded while continuing to do the rubbing massage

After the second hour was finished, it was time for lunch

"yum!" Shirina and Kirika exclaimed as they munched on some curry rice "curry is the best!"

"mmm, never have I tasted such a great curry" Miyuki said eating more of the curry

"Mama must've cooked it" Osamu said as he knew the taste of his mother's cooking

"there's more for seconds" Shirona said coming in with Ken who holds a big metal pot filled with Curry

"yes!" everyone exclaimed as they enjoyed the delicious dish

After lunch, it was basic Pokémon study

"if you are to face against a Pokémon like, per to say, a Steelix. What type is effective against it?" Shirona asked while teaching with Ken before seeing Osamu raising his right hand up "Osamu?"

"Fighting, Fire, Ground, and Water Types" Osamu answered

"that's correct" Shirona said smiling

"next question" Ken said "who can tell me the evolution line of Eevee?"

As to his answer, both Kirika and Shirina raised their hands up

"ok, go" Ken said taking both of their answers

"Vaporeon! Jolteon! Flareon! Espeon!" Shirina exclaimed

"Umbreon! Leafeon! Glaceon! Sylveon!" Kirika added in as both answered together before high fiving in sync

"correct" Ken said smiling "I'm impressed with Kirika, and surprised that Shirina remembered some lessons"

"hey!" Shirina exclaimed as the class shared a small laugh together

* * *

The day soon turned to eve as it was time for everyone to settle in for the coming night

Ken and Shirona were walking down the hallway before they went to a room that had Shirina, Miyuki, Kirika, and Minny in it

"everyone settling in fine?" Ken asked as everyone nodded

"gets lots of rest, today is going to be a busy day for all of you" Shirona said

"yes!" everyone replied before Ken and Shirona exited the room and started walking away

"Pokémon Summer School, huh? Reminds me so much of the Summer School in Kanto" Ken said reminiscing some Nostalgia "meeting lots of people and Pokémon at the same time, could never ask for anything more"

"sounds like you had so much fun" Shirona said as they reached their room where Osamu was in sleeping by one of the beds

Osamu wanted to sleep with them because everyone knows how loud Shirina and Kirika snores, he finds it strange that Miyuki and Minny can sleep with so much snoring

"yeah" Ken said closing the door gently as to not wake his son up "it's somehow funny"

"what is?" Shirona asked getting to bed while Ken sat down on his son's bed and caressed his head

"for some reason, I can barely remember the people I met there, and the people at my hometown….i wonder how are they doing now?" Ken muttered out a bit the last part as he looks at his hand "Miya might already be married to Kuda, and Reika must already became the new daycare taker after Fuji-san…"

"let's visit Kanto" Shirona said "it's been a while since we've last visited your hometown and Osamu-san's Tombstone"

"yeah" Ken said going to the bed and gets in with his wife "lots of friends there I want to meet again"

The two sleeps in as they let their dreams come and take them

* * *

The next day soon came as everyone was in the forest near the Pokémon Summer School

"today is all about learning your partner's strength and weakness, find a way to counter its weakness with its own strength" Ken explained to them all while having Golurk beside him "take Golurk for example, Golurk is a Ghost/ Ground Type. It's weak against Ghost, Water, Grass, Ice, and Dark types, but the both of us found the way to overcome this weakness with our strength. teaching a Pokémon; a move that is effective against its weakness is one of them"

"can anyone tell me another example?" Ken asked as Kirika raised her hand "Kirika"

"I taught my Infernape, Thunder Punch to counteract Water Type moves" Kirika said "Infernape is a Fire/ Fighting type but it's weak against Water type moves and other"

"that's correct" Ken said smiling "looks like the Red Team might win in the end"

Kirika sits down before she and Shirina high fived each other

"now, I want everyone to learn with their partner and write down their weakness with the addition of how they can overcome it" Ken said

"right!" everyone said before they dispersed

* * *

Shirina and Kirika went by near a tree as they called out Aggron and Rhyperior

"Aggron is a Steel/ Rock Type Pokémon, but weak against Water, Ground, and Fighting type" Shirina said as she writes down Aggron's information before taking out her Pokedex and scanned the move lists that Aggron has "I knew it"

"what is it?" Kirika asked while writing down Rhyperior's information before taking a look at the Pokedex

"Papa taught Aggron how to use Thunder Bolt to overcome its water type weakness, and Aerial Ace to counteract against its Fighting Type weakness" Shirina said seeing the move list that Aggron has

"as expected of Ken-san, the title Counter Master doesn't jest" Kirika said "mind letting me borrow the Pokedex?"

"scan Rhyperior, right?" Shirina asked as Kirika nodded before lending her the Pokedex

* * *

Osamu and Miyuki were by the lake as Hitmonlee was doing some High Jumps while Kirlia was dancing by twirling

"Hitmonlee is a Fighting Type so it's weak against Psychic, Fairy, and Flying Type." Osamu said writing down on his note before taking out his Pokedex and scans Hitmonlee's moveset before seeing that Hitmonlee can do Bullet Punch, Throat Chop, and Rock Tomb "I knew that Papa taught Hitmonlee these moves"

Miyuki watches as Kirlia dances, it reminds her so much of her Gardevoir when it was still a Kirlia

"you done with yours, Miyuki?" Osamu asked while writing his

"yes" Miyuki said as she had done doing her already

"wow, you're fast" Osamu said

* * *

Minny was with Machamp who was doing some pushups

"that's a done" Minny said finished writing down the note on Machamp's strength and Weakness

Machamp was now doing a body push up as it was just using one hand to lift itself up while the other three were folded behind its back

"Ken-san really trained you all to be the strongest, huh?" Minny said as Machamp nodded

* * *

Everyone soon gathered up again as Ken looks to their notes, one by one

"pretty impressive" Ken said reading some notes "some of you know your partner very well"

Shirina and Kirika grins as they high fived each other

"the Green team knows their partner so well, that they even write down moves that my Pokémon could learn" Ken said "well done, green team"

"the green team?" Osamu said looking to green team as Minny had a smirk on her face

"looks like Minny won't be holding back with her team" Miyuki said

* * *

The next hour came as it was a battle training

"Hitmonlee! Throat Chop!" Osamu exclaimed as Hitmonlee disappeared and reappeared in front of his opponent's Hypno before sending a chop attack at the neck

Hypno cried out in pain as the Psychic Pokémon fell down, knocked out

"wow! That was some move!" "I thought for sure Hypno would win!" "aren't Psychic Types strong against Fighting Types?" "guess type advantage doesn't mean too much" chatters started to spread as they were amazed how strong Hitmonlee was against its Type advantage foe

"good work, Hitmonlee" Osamu said as Hitmonlee nodded and did a thumbs up

"looks like Osamu is doing very well" Shirona said as Sakuna graded him and Hitmonlee "now as for Shirina"

Shirona and Sakuna turns around as they look to Shirina and Aggron who were battling against a student and Garchomp

"no hard feelings, Garchomp!" Shirina said grinning "Aggron! Ice Beam!"

Aggron roared as it charged up a light blue sphere before firing it at Garchomp, freezing it in a block of ice

"ah! Garchomp!" the student exclaimed seeing his partner Pokémon in ice

"looks to me that Shiri need to hold back on her fighting addiction" Sakuna said as she graded them while Shirona sighs with a smile

* * *

Lunch soon came as it was stew

"man, I never knew that a Shuckle's shell was so hard before" Kirika said while eating her stew "Rhyperior tried so hard to defeat Shuckle's defense but it got tired out and the Shuckle counter-attack with a Water Gun, I was so surprised!"

"you and me both, Neechan" Minny said "one guy had Ken-san's Alakazam and it was a one side battle for me and Machamp, we couldn't even land a touch on them"

"what about you, Miyuki?" Shirina asked while eating her stew "how did you and Kirlia go?"

"very well" Miyuki said smiling "we battled against another who had partnered with Ken-san's Drapion, and we won"

"guess everyone is learning and failing at the same time" Osamu said finishing his stew

"anyone up for seconds?" Ken asked walking by with two bowls of stew

"yes!" Shirina and the others said while raising their hands

* * *

After lunch, everyone watched Ken having a battle with Shirina and Kirika

Ken called in Golurk while both girls called out Rhyperior, and Aggron. And it was not an easy fight for the two

"what's wrong?" Ken asked "weren't you two pumped up to fight me?"

"this is how strong Ken-san and Golurk are?" Kirika said "so surprising and shocking"

"I got a plan but it's a crazy one" Shirina said

"I'm all ears" Kirika said as Shirina started whispering to her

Ken and Golurk watched the two conversed while having a smile

"_those two were unbeatable when in a tag, let's see if they still got it"_ Ken thought as Shirina and Kirika looks to them with grins "_here it comes, huh?"_

"Aggron! Double Edge!" "Rhyperior! Rock Polish!" Kirika and Shirina exclaimed as Aggron charges towards Golurk while Rhyperior's body glowed

"but Double Edge is a Normal Type Move!" "Golurk is a Ghost Type!" "the attack won't work!" chatters spread as on cue, Aggron went through Golurk

"such attacks won't work, you know?" Ken said crossing his arms

"that's because it was a diversion!" Shirina exclaimed with a grin "now!"

"Rhyperior! Rock Wrecker!" "Aggron! Ice Beam!" both shouted as Rhyperior throws a big rock at Golurk while Aggron fired the ice beam

The giant rock hits Golurk hard before Aggron freezes it with the ice beam

"no way!" "Ken-san's Golurk got hit hard!" "that was some move!" everyone chattered around

"getting in between Golurk to make a side by side attack, huh?" Ken said smirking "good plan, but.."

The ice cracks before Golurk breaks free

"Golurk isn't an easy foe for you guys" Ken said with a grin

"Shirina! One more time!" Kirika said as Shirina nodded "Rhyperior! Rock Smash!"

"Aggron! Iron Head!" Shirina exclaimed

Aggron charged towards Golurk with its chrome head shining silver while Rhyperior charges with its right arm glowing red

"Golurk" Ken said smiling "fly"

Golurk nodded as it rockets up to the sky causing both Rhyperior and Aggron to crash their attacks against each other, knocking each other out

"NO WAY!" Shirina and Kirika exclaimed as Ken laughs a bit to see the result

"oh boy, I thought that it'll work, but never thought it worked so well" Ken said chuckling

"Ken-san isn't even holding back against his own Pokemons, huh?" Sakuna said watching the match as Shirina and Kirika went to their partner Pokémon and tend to them

"that's Ken after all" Shirona said smiling

The battle session was soon over as everyone went back to class

Everyone got a Pop Quiz as it was about Type Advantage and evolution line

"man, I hate Pop Quiz" Shirina said doing her quiz while biting her pencil tip "they always pop out of nowhere"

"good one" Kirika said snickering a bit before doing her quiz

Osamu and Miyuki did their quiz silently but steadily

Shirona and Ken watched them do their quiz before Ken's Poketch ring

"sorry" Ken said heading out to take the call

* * *

Ken picks up the call as it is Detective Handsome

"what is it, Detective Handsome?" Ken asked while walking down the hallway

"_**I'm here to inform you that I've arrived to Unova, and I found something about Osamu's residential data in Unova's security network"**_ Detective Handsome said as his grandfather, Osamu's data appeared on screen "_**it seems that your grandfather was a resident of Unova before immigrating to Kanto"**_

"that explains somethings" Ken said while rubbing his chin "what about my grandmother?"

"_**she is the same, but.."**_ Detective Handsome said as a picture of Ken's Grandmother appeared on screen but there was no data on her "_**..her residential data is missing"**_

"missing, what do you mean?" Ken asked "was it wiped out?"

"_**it's a high probability"**_ Detective Handsome replied "_**at the moment, I'm tracking down a scientist and a Professor named Luana, I've found that she is your grandmother's niece. She might have information on her"**_

"wait, Grandma has a niece?" Ken said looking more confused "she never told me of having any relatives before"

"_**I'll inform you more of my finding in a few days, well then"**_ Detective Handsome said with a nod as Ken nodded back before he hangs up the call

Ken rubs his face as he cups his chin and was in deep thought

"_Grandpa had a lot of secret that not even I knew…..Grandma told me everything of herself…but she never told me of being a former scientist for Team Plasma nor did she told me of a relative that I have"_

"maybe….." Ken muttered out "Fuji-san might keep a diary of them back at Kanto"

The bell rang as it signals the end of the class

Hearing it, Ken went back to class as everyone submitted their Pop Quiz paper for grading

"now, I want everyone out to the courtyard because we're going to have a small field trip" Shirona said to them all while holding the pile of Pop Quiz Papers

"right!" everyone exclaimed before they went out

Ken went to Shirona as she puts the pop quiz paper into a folder

"hey" Ken said as Shirona looks to him and smiled

"who was the call from?" Shirona asked adjusting the papers in the folder

"Detective Handsome" Ken replied as he holds the folder for her

"did he get information on Team Rocket's motive?" Shirona asked her face turning a bit serious

"sort of" Ken replied while frowning a bit

"what's wrong?" Shirona asked seeing Ken's frown

"it's nothing…just…." Ken said rubbing the bridge of his nose before sighing "I was told that I have an aunt that I never knew that I've ever had"

"an aunt?" Shirona said a bit surprised

"Detective Handsome said that she's a scientist who goes by the name of Luana. Does that name ring any bell?" Ken asked seeing how Shirona travels sometimes to Unova to meet some Professor and Scientists

"Luana?" Shirona said as she put a finger to her chin before nodding "I remember, she's studying Pokémon Biology at White Forest. But no one has seen her in 5 years"

"White Forest, huh?" Ken said rubbing his chin before he types a message on his Poketch and sends it to Detective Handsome's contact number

"does she have any connection on Team Rocket's objective?" Shirona asked

"highly possible" Ken replied before holding Shirona's hand "Shirona, I need to go back to Kanto, to my hometown"

"why?" Shirona asked

"there's something there that I have to get, I hope you can understand" Ken said as Shirona looks to him before smiling and nod

"be careful" Shirona said as she caressed his cheek lovingly "and remember to come back safe"

"I will" Ken replied

"Shirona-san! Ken-san! Everyone is waiting!" Sakuna exclaimed from outside

"okay!" Ken exclaimed in response before looking to Shirona "I'll leave when the Summer School is finished"

Shirona nodded before the two heads out together

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	75. Chapter 75

"**speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

The next day came for the Pokemon Summer School as everyone was out in the forest, checking the Wild Pokemons

Miyuki was drawing a Budew in the forest with Osamu who was drawing a Seedot near the Budew

"done!" Miyuki said as she had drawn a beautiful Budew picture

"wow, that's so identical!" Osamu said seeing how lifelike Miyuki's drawing is "mine is kinda weak though"

"it's very nicely drawn" Miyuki said smiling

"Osamu! Miyuki!" Shirina called out as she and Kirika were walking around

"we're here!" Osamu exclaimed as Shirina heard him and the two went to their direction

"come on, Papa called everyone in" Shirina said as Osamu and Miyuki nodded

They were about to leave when they felt a powerful gust blew out in the forest

"wow!" Kirika exclaimed holding her hair that was flying everywhere "what was that gust!? It was so surprising!"

Soon they heard what sounded like a roar coming from further in the forest

"was that a Pokémon?" Osamu said looking to where the roar came from

"whatever it is, let's find it" Shirina said as everyone nodded before heading further into the forest

* * *

Shirona and Ken were gathering the students around as they were checking to see if they had everyone

"Shirina, Osamu, Miyuki, and Kirika aren't here" Ken said not seeing them in line

"I'll go and get them" Shirona said "knowing Shirina, she might have found something and dragged the others in"

"sounds like her" Ken said smiling "be careful"

"I'll go with!" Minny said "nobody knows Neechan like I do!"

"come on" Shirona said with a nod

* * *

Shirina and the others heads further in the forest as they were trying to find the Pokémon that made the roar

"I think it came from here" Shirina said leading the group

"I wonder what Pokémon made that sound," Osamu said wondering "it sounded like a combined roar of an Ursaring, Garchomp, and Tyrantrum together at the same time"

"how do you know that?" Kirika said sweatdropping to Osamu's idea

"guys" Miyuki said as she and Shirina stopped in their tracks "you might….want to look"

"what's wrong?" Kirika asked as she and Osamu got near them and their eyes widen in shock

Right in front of them, in an opening in the forest, was one of the legendary Pokémon of Sinnoh; the Ruler of Time itself, Dialga

"is…..is….is that….am I dreaming?" Shirina said as she pinched her own cheeks to check if she was dreaming

"that's…..Dialga, right?" Osamu said as Miyuki nodded in equal shock

Taking out her Pokedex, Shirina checks Dialga's data information

**Dialga, the Temporal Pokémon, ****This Pokémon completely controls the flow of time. It uses its power to ****travel at will through the past and future****.**

Dialga laid on the grass, as the Temportal Pokémon had injuries all over its body while being surrounded by the Forest Pokemons

"it's hurt" Miyuki said seeing the injuries

"should we help?" Kirika asked "it's not like everyday you can meet one of the legendary Pokemons of Sinnoh, you know"

"let's help" Shirina said as everyone approached Dialga and the wild Pokemons

* * *

Shirona and Minny ventured in the forest as they were trying to find Shirina and the others

"that girl is too tomboyish sometimes" Shirona said as she knew Shirina's characteristics and how she likes to do things "always causing trouble to others"

"that's Shirina-san" Minny said having a grin on

The two reached to the end of the forest where they find Shirina and the others, tending to Dialga

"is that…Dialga!?" Minny said in shock as she felt like she wanted to faint

"Dialga….here?" Shirona said as she runs towards Shirina and the others

"Mama!" Osamu exclaimed seeing her coming towards them

"what are you all doing here? And why is Dialga here?" Shirona said before seeing the injuries on its body "and these injuries"

"we heard a roar coming from Dialga, so we went and found him here" Miyuki said as Dialga was resting while growling out "it's hurt badly"

"did it loss in a battle?" Shirina said while caressing Dialga's side

"but what kind of Pokémon could give it such injuries? Especially to a Legendary Pokémon like Dialga?" Osamu said not believing any Pokémon could go toe to toe with a Legendary Pokémon

Shirona touches Dialga's head as she could feel the pain its feeling

"everyone, gather some Oran Berries and Pecha Berries with some Ratana Herbs" Shirona said caressing Dialga's head "we need to help it as much as we can"

"right" Shirina and the others said as they went to the forest to find the berries

After a few minutes, Shirina and the others came back with tons of berries and the herbs

Everyone started to tend to Dialga as they rub the herb on Dialga's injuries

Dialga opens its eyes and sees Shirona and the others tending to itself

"rest, Dialga. Rest" Shirona said caressing its head

Dialga looks to her before resting as it breathes softly

"Miyuki, can you call Gardevoir and have her use Heal Pulse?" Shirona said as Miyuki nodded before calling out Gardevoir

"Heal Pulse" Miyuki said as Gardevoir nodded before using the move

The Heal Pulse spreads on Dialga as some of its wounds healed itself

After a minute or so, Gardevoir finished using the Heal Pulse before getting called back to its Pokeball

Dialga opens its eyes as the Temporal Pokémon sat up and looks to Shirona and the others

"it's healed!" Shirina said seeing the Temporal Pokémon doing fine

"Dialga!" Osamu exclaimed as he and Miyuki stands near the pile of berries that they've collected "eat this and get healthier!"

Dialga let out a low growl before leaning down and eats the berries

Osamu smiled seeing Dialga eat the berries before finishing them all in a matter of minutes

"feeling better?" Shirona asked while caressing Dialga's head

Dialga nodded with a low growl before it looks up to the sky as a portal appeared

"a portal?" Shirina said seeing it

The portal enlarges before a giant hand came out and the head of the giant Golurk next

The giant Golurk came out of the Portal as it landed on the ground, causing a short earthquake

"is that a Golurk!?" Kirika exclaimed seeing the size of the gigantic Pokémon "it's ginormous!"

Dialga let out a roar as its diamond shined before firing its Roar of Time

The attack hits but didn't dealt any hard damage

"it didn't even scratch it!?" Osamu exclaimed in surprise

"how tough is this Golurk!?" Shirina exclaimed before the Golurk rams its fist at Dialga, causing Dialga to crash down to the ground

"was that Dynamic Punch!?" Minny exclaimed seeing the powerful attack

Golurk grabs a hold of Dialga's neck as the giant Automaton Pokémon wrangles Dialga who roared

"it's hurting Dialga!" Miyuki exclaimed

"We've got to help it!" Shirina exclaimed taking out a Pokeball

"Garchomp!" Shirona exclaimed as she called out the Mach Pokémon "Dragon Pulse!"

Garchomp growls before firing a multi colored energy stream that took the form of a dragon

The attack hits Golurk and caused a direct explosion

Dialga rams Golurk away and flied up

The dust settled as the Dragon Pulse did no damage upon Golurk who turns to look at Shirona and the others

"here it comes!" Kirika exclaimed as the giant Golurk rams its fist at Garchomp who dodged

The punch to the ground caused a tremor as it was very powerful

"let's help!" Minny exclaimed as she takes out a Pokeball

"Garchomp!" "Luxray!" "Infernape!" "Arcanine!" "Steelix!" Shirina and the others called out their Pokémon as they battled the giant Golurk

"Dragon Pulse!" Shirona, Osamu, and Miyuki exclaimed as Garchomps and Arcanine fired their Dragon Pulse at Golurk who blocked it with its hand

"Luxray! Swift!" "Steelix! Flash Cannon!" "Infernape! Solar Beam!" Minny, Shirina, and Kirika exclaimed as their Pokemons fired their attacks but the giant Golurk swatted them away like a bunch of flies before it fired its Shadow Punch at them

"Gardevoir! Protect!" Miyuki exclaimed as she throws out Gardevoir's Pokeball and called her out. Gardevoir screamed out as it creates a green barrier that the Shadow Punch hits

Gardevoir tried her best but the Shadow Punch was so powerful that it caused an explosion that blew Gardevoir away

"Gardevoir!" Miyuki exclaimed as she runs to the Embrace Pokémon

"here it comes again!" Shirina exclaimed as the giant Golurk readied one of its fists for a Dynamic Punch before Dialga rams it to the side

"Dialga!" everyone exclaimed as Dialga roared before firing its Roar of Time at the giant Golurk

The attack hits but it didn't damage Golurk at all

The giant Golurk soon grabs a hold of Dialga as it slams the Temporal Pokémon to the ground

"Dialga!" Shirona and the others exclaimed before Dialga's diamond gem started to shine as a big flash exploded, nearly blinding everyone

"what is this!?" Shirina exclaimed

* * *

Ken was walking around the forest as he was trying to find Shirona and the others

"where are they?" Ken said looking around for them before he felt the earth shaking "an earthquake?"

The earthquake continued before Ken hears a loud explosion coming from a far

"don't tell me!" Ken exclaimed as he started running in fear that Shirona and the others were in danger

"Shirona! Shirina! Osamu!" Ken shouted before a big white flash appeared and made him stop in his track

"guh!" Ken shouted as he shielded his eyes

The flash shined bright before disappearing as Ken re opened his eyes and sees an open field where there was nothing

"what was that?" Ken said walking into the opening, trying to find Shirona and the others

He looks around before he spotted something shining on the ground

Ken leans down and picks up Shirona's wedding ring

"Shirona!? Shirona!?" Ken shouted as he looks around for them

* * *

"aaaahhh!" Shirona and the others screamed as they were flying in a stream of blue energy

"what's going on here!?" Osamu exclaimed spinning around

"everyone! Hold on!" Shirona exclaimed as they flied out of a portal and were now in the air

"this is bad!" Kirika exclaimed as they were heading straight for the ground

"Roserade!" Shirona exclaimed, throwing out a Pokeball as the Bouquet Pokemon to the ground "Leaf Storm!"

Roserade nodded before creating a storm of leaves that caught everyone in it

Everyone flied around the portal before they landed on the ground safe and sound

"thanks, Shirona-san. A second too late and we would be pancakes" Kirika said sighing in relief

Shirona got up before seeing that they were in some sort of grass field

"where is this?" Osamu said looking around before an explosion was heard and they turn to see Dialga battling against the Giant Golurk

"that Giant Golurk is still hurting Dialga!" Shirina exclaimed as the giant Golurk punches Dialga to the ground, making it roar in pain

"we've got to help!" Osamu exclaimed

"how!? Not one of our Pokemons can even dealt any damage to it!" Minny exclaimed as the giant Golurk lifts up Dialga before throwing it away

"Dialga!" Miyuki exclaimed before seeing the Giant Golurk charging up a black energy ball as it was going to fire a large Shadow Ball

"it's going to fire!" Shirona exclaimed before the Shadow Ball came flying but a violet blur appeared and deflected it, causing the Shadow Ball to explode above

Everyone looks to what came and they see a Pokémon that is never to be seen

"Mew…two?!" Shirona said seeing the biological created Pokémon

Mewtwo looks to Shirona and the others before to the giant Golurk as it was charging towards it with a Dynamic punch readied

"_leave this place!"_ Mewtwo spoke out telepathically as it raised a hand and stops the Giant Golurk in its tracks

"that's Psychic!" Miyuki said as the giant Golurk got lifts up before being fling away, far away

"so cool" Shirina said before Metwo landed on the ground and turns to look at Shirona and the others

"thank you, Mewtwo. For saving us" Shirona said walking towards Mewtwo

"_how peculiar…Humans still exist"_ Mewtwo said telepathically "_tell me, how did you all survive the day of Catastrophe? And from the Pokémon Kaiser?"_

"day of Catastrophe? Pokémon Kaiser?" Shirona said before hearing Dialga roaring out weak

"_let us converse within a safe vicinity"_ Metwo said as it floats up with everyone else

"wow! This is pretty creepy!" Kirika said as Metwo uses its Psychic to lifts up Dialga gently

"_Come" _Mewtwo said as he flied away with the others following

"_Pokémon Kaiser…from the Unown Prophecy?"_ Shirona thought as they flied away

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	76. Chapter 76

"**speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

Detective Handsome was in Unova as he was walking within the White Forest

As to Ken's information of Professor Luana, she is told to be living in the White Forest doing a research study on the Pokémon there

Walking around the forest while passing by some Wild Pokémon, Detective Handsome finds a log cabin nearby

"this must be it" Detective Handsome said walking to the log cabin and knocks the door a few times

Waiting for a minute, the door opened and the one who opened it was Professor Luana herself

"yes?" Luana said greeting Detective Handsome

"Detective Handsome, Pokémon League Security" Handsome said while showing his ID to her "Professor Luana is it?"

"yes" She responded with a nod

"May I come in? I have a few questions to ask of you" Handsome asked

"of course" Luana said letting the detective in her home

Entering in, Handsome finds laboratory tools around before seeing a Purrloin greeting him

"please take a seat" Luana said before going to the kitchen to make some tea

"thank you" Handsome said before petting Purrloin's head and getting a delighted smile from it

"here" Luana said setting the cup of tea for the Detective before sitting down in front of him "how can I help?"

"here" Handsome reached into his coat as he takes out two photos and showed them to her "do you recognize these two people?"

"oh yes, she's my aunt Marika" Luana replied before looking to the picture of Osamu "and he's the Unova Champion Master, Ken; is he not?"

"no, his name is Osamu." Handsome said before showing her the picture of Ken beside Osamu "I'm here to ask if you've ever met Osamu before?"

"no, I have not" Luana said before Handsome told her of them being the grandparents of Ken and how they moved to Kanto from Unova, and also her being Ken's aunt

"I know that my aunt moved to Kanto many years ago, but she couldn't have a child" Luana explained "it's not possible"

"why?" Handsome asked while taking notes

"an accident long ago, robbed her of the ability to have a child. She couldn't have one at all" Luana explained "I don't believe that she would even have a child, not alone a grandchild"

"_this is getting confusing"_ Handsome thought as Ken was biologically Osamu's grandson but Marika couldn't have a child, so could it be that Ken is an adopted child or something else? "then did you know of your Aunt being a scientist for Team Plasma?"

"yes, she told me herself that she was working with Team Plasma before she quitted when she said that she was leaving for Kanto but never told me the reason why" Luana replied as Handsome write it down

"do you know what was she working on?" Handsome asked as Luana nodded before going to a pile of boxes and started rummaging in it

"my aunt was a Pokémon Archeologist, a Pokémon Biological researcher, and Pokémon Genetics" Luana said while rummaging the boxes around "2 years before she left for Kanto, she told me that she found a fossilized tear belonging to a Pokémon within Sinnoh. She brought it back to Unova to study it"

"a Fossilized tear? What kind of Pokémon was it?" Handsome asked writing more down on his note

"I have no clue, my aunt never told me of her finding for years" Luana replied before finding a notebook, torn and old; with another one that looks smaller "here they are"

Luana went back as she gave the two books to Handsome who wore some gloves on

"this is her notebook, and the diary she left behind when she went to Kanto" Luana said as Handsome opens the note while being careful on not tearing it "all of her researched data are in the notebook, and her diary holds her daily activities"

Handsome read the note as he couldn't cipher the words in it, it was like the words were shuffled and bumbled together

He flips around the pages as he couldn't read any single one that is until he gets to the last page

"Ken?" Handsome said as Ken's name was written on the last page of the notebook

Placing the notebook away, Handsome takes the diary and opens it

"'November, 12, 2030. My discovery of the Fossilized tear leads me to the discovery of an ancient Pokémon of Sinnoh that had or perhaps lived during the day of its creation' a Pokémon that lived during the creation of Sinnoh?" Handsome said as he reads the diary

"'December, 30, 2030. During my research on the fossilized tear, I met a peculiar and interesting Pokémon Trainer named Osamu.' Osamu, it says?" Handsome looks to Luana who shrugs her shoulder while drinking her tea before he look back at the diary "he was a peculiarly strange man who likes to battle for fun with his Pokémon, I've never seen a Pokémon so happily battle with him, especially his Golurk. The two were inseparable and have a bond that goes beyond any that I've ever seen"

"Febuary, 24, 2031. I've been regularly meeting Osamu many times over the past month, he…is a rather strange man, that taught me so much of life outside..i've come to think that I've fallen for him. The two of us now work together in the research team for Team Plasma"

"he worked with Team Plasma too?" Handsome said reading even more

"May, 13, 2031. The research took a hit for Team Plasma, the Fossilized tear was checked and scanned, resulting in its origin. The tear contains genes from the Alpha Pokémon of Sinnoh, Arceus; dating back to 1 millennium during Sinnoh's creation. It was an unbelievable discovery for all of us, especially to me and Osamu"

Handsome started to get curious as he takes out his notebook and writes the name of Osamu and Marika before circling them together. He then continues reading

"August, 20, 2031. The subject was seemingly calm to my voice and Osamu's. it's brainwave and heartrate calms down when it hears the lullaby; I sang for it. I'm starting to believe that the subject is able to communicate than any other Pokémon who has a high IQ even though its gene structure was created by mine and Osamu's DNA combined with the gene data of Arceus"

"December, 11, 2031. It was Christmas eve that day. Snow was everywhere. The subject was growing and maturing very well within the growth tube. Ghestis-sama was very impressed in our experiment"

"Ghestis?" Handsome said knowing the name of the infamous villain mastermind of Team Plasma

"January,1, 2031. I've begun to hear voices coming from the Subject. Osamu could hear it too. The subject could telepathically communicate with us. We've taught it how to speak, what the world outside it. The test subject seems so calm to us but very violent to others. I've come to the conclusion that the subject was like a child that behaves only to its mother and father"

"March, 3, 2031. The subject can now speak by mouth, and it's a very wonderful discovery for me and Osamu. We couldn't believe how intelligent it was. How kind and caring it was to us. We've decided to name the test subject ARC00. Our beloved child"

"ARC00" Handsome said as he links Osamu and Marika's name to ARC00

"April, 5, 2031. ARC00 shows sign that it was able to feel the emotion of others, in this case ours. It loved hearing Osamu's traveling tales like a son hearing bedtime stories from the father. It was adorable to see Osamu making ARC00 laugh with funny faces"

"July, 19, 2031. We've decided to let ARC00 out of its growth tube and teach it how to walk. It was an amazing scene for both of us to see ARC00 standing on both of its feet before it learned how to fly from the power it possesses from the genes we've extracted from the Fossilized tears of Arceus"

"September, 15, 2031. We've been fooled by Achroma and his master Ghestis. They've desired for us to create ARC00 not as the bridge that connects Pokémon and Human, but as a weapon of world domination! i and Osamu could not let our child be used as a tool! ARC00 maybe a clone of Arceus! But it was our child! Our child that we cared and loved with all of our hearts!"

"a clone of Arceus? DNA of both Osamu and Marika?" Handsome said as he flipped the page and was surprised to see blood splattered on it, barely allowing him to see its content

"December,12,2031..ARC00..enraged…..it….destroyed….lab….and….data…..were….ARC00…enraged…..we've….calm…with…..lullaby…voice….ARC00….Dormant…..turned….child…..we've…..fled…..Plasma" what on earth happened?" Handsome said seeing how bloodied the note is

He flipped to the next page as it was blank

Handsome flips the blank page around before he finds one last entry at the very back

"January, 1, 2035. Three years have passed since the day I and Osamu defected from Team Plasma and left with ARC00. ARC00's power went into a dormant state, reverting ARC00 into an infant. I and Osamu decided to care for the infant like our child. We've then started to get on a ship tomorrow morning to leave Unova and Team Plasma for good. We've also decided to give ARC00 a new name, a name that belonged to Osamu's father. And it's…." it's torn?" Handsome said as the bottom end of the page was torn and there wasn't anything left before looking to Luana

"there is no other diary left, if there were it would be with her in Kanto" Luana said before she placed a photo on the tablet and slide it towards Detective Handsome "if you want to find more on this ARC00, then you should go here"

Detective Handsome took the photo as it showed a Team Plasma base in a mountain range but in it was Marika

"where was this taken?" Detective Handsome asked

"Rainbow Valley" Luana replied as Handsome nodded and stands up while finishing his tea

"thank you very much for your time, Professor Luana" Handsome said with a bow

"it's fine" Luana said standing up and shakes hand with Handsome "if you meet Ken again, please tell him that I would like to meet him personally"

"I'll tell him" Handsome said before he leaves

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	77. Chapter 77

"**speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

Shirona, and the others were flying in the sky because of Mewtwo's psychic

"I think I'm going to be sick a bit" Shirina said as they've been flying for over an hour and she was getting motion sickness

"me too" Osamu said being in the same condition as his sister

"Metwo, where are we going?" Shirona asked as Metwo flies ahead of them

"_Pokémon Sanctuary, a safe place"_ Metwo responded telepathically as they were flying into a mist

"wow!" Kirika exclaimed as they flied into the mist before going out and finds themselves seeing a city covered in nature and Pokemons everywhere

"_welcome to Pokémon Sanctuary"_ Metwo said as they flied into the nature grown city

"isn't this…." Shirina said as Shirona nodded

"Eterna City" Shirona stated knowing the great city before "but….what has happened to it?"

They all flied down as Metwo brought them to the grassy ground and they were soon greeted by many Pokemons

"_please take care of Dialga, he is injured"_ Mewtwo said to Blissey, Chansey, and Audino who nodded and went to Dialga who was gently laid down on the grass

"so many Pokémon" Minny said as so many Pokémon were in the nature covered city

"where are the people?" Shirina said looking around before she stumbled on something and nearly fell "what the?"

Looking down, Shirina's eyes widen in surprise to see a statue of a man covered in moss

"what is this!?" Shirina exclaimed in shock to see the statue

"a statue?" Shirona said inspecting the statue "but it's so lifelike"

"_that_ is_ not a statue"_ Mewtwo said "_that was once a human male"_

"'was once'?…are you saying this was a living person!?" Osamu exclaimed in shock

"_yes, humans have now become extinct after the day of Catastrophe and by the hands of the Pokémon Kaiser"_ Mewtwo said as he waves his hand around and everyone could see many statues of people covered in moss and trees everywhere

"it's Natane-san!" Kirika exclaimed as she was near a statue of Natane

"here's Akira-san and Kenji!" Minny exclaimed seeing the two siblings turned into statues

"and Nozomi-san!" Miyuki exclaimed in shock as she looks to a statue that is Nozomi "what…what is going on!?"

Mewtwo looks at them all before its eyes glowed blue

"_I see. You are humans from the past"_ Mewtwo said "_you are all not from this timeline"_

"from the past…are you saying that we're in the fricking future!?" Shirina exclaimed while holding her head

"_what I saw from your memories serves as proof. Dialga brought you all here by accident"_ Mewtwo explained

"we're in the future? But…" Minny said seeing such a horrid future of there being no humans at all "what kind of future is this!?"

"Mewtwo can you please explain all of this? Eterna City, everything" Shirona said

"_I shall show you"_ Mewtwo said as its eyes glowed "_the Day of Catastrophe"_

Soon everyone sees a vision in their mind as Mewtwo was sharing its memories with them

* * *

Shirona and the others appeared in a land burning and people screaming and running in fear

"where are we!?" Shirina exclaimed a bit freaked out

"it's Telepathy" Miyuki said as a few of the people ran past her "Mewtwo is sharing us his memories"

"_That's is correct"_ Mewtwo said appearing near them "_what I'm showing you, is my memory of the day of the Catastrophe; the day where the world nearly ended"_

Everyone looks to the scene, they see the land burning and the sky dark as the night. People and Pokémon running in fear

They heard a roar as they look up and sees Giratina, the ruler of the Reverse World; flying over them

"that's Giratina!" Osamu exclaimed before seeing Palkia and Dialga beside it

"Palkia and Dialga too" Miyuki said

"this is…" Shirona said as many Legendary Pokemon came to the burning city "all of the Legendary Pokemons are coming into Sinnoh"

"_on the day of Catastrophe, the Pokémon Kaiser appeared"_ Mewtwo said as everyone sees a shining figure clouded in smoke but two glowing red eyes pierced through the smoke "_no Humans nor Pokémon were sparred and on that very day, humans and the legendary Pokemons went extinct"_

The shining figure shined bright before a powerful flash exploded and a powerful electric wave flied out everywhere

The electric wave flied towards the people and Pokémon as all of the humans turned to stone with the Pokemons

Giratina and the rest of the legendary Pokemons turned to stone but not Dialga who had escaped into a time portal

Everyone gasped in shock to see everything gone as they all turned into stone

"_not even the Alpha Pokémon, Arceus…"_ Mewtwo said as Arceus appeared and battled Pokémon Kaiser before everything went white, soon everyone sees a Statue of Arceus buried in dirt "_…not one Pokémon could ever defeat Pokémon Kaiser"_

Everyone was now in a graveyard filled with statues of Pokemons everywhere. Further ahead they see Golurk turned into a statue and it looks to be defending something

"Golurk…." Osamu muttered out seeing his father's ace Pokémon turned to a stone statue

"_Pokémon Kaiser hunted down every single surviving human in the world, leaving none to live."_ Mewtwo said as the scene changed into a dead land filled with nothing but a castle made out of crystals "_after the last human was exterminated, the Pokémon Kaiser went to his home, the castle made out of cold crystals, where he now remained dormant in his slumber"_

* * *

Everyone was back to where they are as they look around to see that they were back

"_I and the rest of these Pokemons were the only ones sparred, Pokémon Kaiser exterminated all humans, and left only us Pokemons to live"_ Mewtwo said as he closed his eyes

"then what about that Giant Golurk? Why did it attack Dialga out of nowhere?" Osamu asked looking to Dialga who was being tended

"_that giant Golurk was a sentry created by Pokémon Kaiser, it hunts down any Pokemons that retaliate against Pokémon Kaiser"_ Mewtwo replied

"this is just too cruel" Shirina said clenching her fists tight "our Pokemons, and our friends and families…are all gone!?"

"_but you must not lose hope yet"_ Mewtwo told them "_all of you can go back to your timeline and stop the birth of the Pokémon Kaiser. it is the only way to prevent the destruction and the extinction of mankind from ever happening"_

"but Dialga.." Miyuki said looking to Dialga who was being treated by Blissey and the others

"_do not worry, Blissey and the others will heal him in time"_ Mewtwo said before an explosion blew out

"what was that!? An explosion!?" Shirina exclaimed before they see dozens of giant Golurks stomping in the city

"_Pokémon Kaiser's Servants!"_ Mewtwo exclaimed seeing them "_they've come here?! Why!?"_

"_**Mewtwo"**_ a voice spoke as from the sky; the clouds darken, and lightning rang everywhere

"what….what was that voice?" Kirika said hearing the voice everywhere as all of the Pokemon in the city were running away in fear

"_impossible! To think that he has awakened!?"_ Mewtwo looks in surprise and shock as a shining figure descended from the clouds and upon the land "_Pokémon…Kaiser!"_

"that's..Pokemon Kaiser?" Shirona said as they see a white Arceus themed masked man wearing a white robe with white long hair and a golden crescent ring behind its back.

"_why? Why have you come here, Pokémon Kaiser!?"_ Mewtwo exclaimed getting into a battle stance

"_**Humans….i've sensed humans within this domain"**_ Pokémon Kaiser spoke as he look to Shirona and the others "_**you dare keep humans and protect them, Mewtwo? You've once despised the humans that created you, yet you protect some who survived my wrath? Why?"**_

"_that was I in the past! A Trainer once taught me that everyone on this world is a living being! He taught me how to love and to be loved by all!"_ Mewtwo exclaimed before pointing a finger at Pokémon Kaiser "_you were once human! How could you destroy and eradicate your own kind!?"_

"_**humans always created conflict amongst each other, and cause destruction upon the earth. Thousands of innocent Pokemons were drawn into their conflict and lost their lives"**_ Pokémon Kaiser said walking around the statue of a man before it turned into dust "_**they've created me as a weapon but I am no weapon nor am I a human, I am Pokémon Kaiser, the eradicator of all mankind"**_

"_all of you must leave! Return back to your timeline at once!"_ Mewtwo exclaimed as he creates a barrier that blocks the Shadow Ball that all of the Golurk fired at them "_go now!"_

Dialga rises up as the Temporal Pokemon growled weakly

"Dialga is too weak, he can't bring us back" Osamu said seeing the still healing injuries, Dialga has on itself

"_**I see, they are humans of the past"**_ Pokémon Kaiser said looking to them "_**Dialga brought them here, huh? Interesting"**_

Mewtwo saw this as he fires an energy sphere at Pokémon Kaiser

Pokémon Kaiser's golden ring turned violet as the energy sphere disappeared

"_**have you forgotten, Mewtwo?"**_ Pokémon Kaiser said as the golden ring turned back to gold before he holds a shining ball of fire in his hand_** "I am Pokémon Kaiser, the most powerful being on the face of this world!"**_

The ball of fire flies up into the sky before it exploded and rains of energy flies down

"_this cannot be allowed!"_ Mewtwo exclaimed as he swings his hands up and creates a large barrier that shielded everyone in it

The rains of energy crashed upon the barrier and the nearby surrounding as everything exploded into flames

"_the barrier will not hold much longer!"_ Mewtwo said before throwing an energy sphere to Dialga who glowed before rising up "_I have lent you my power, Dialga. You must bring them back to the past so that they may change the future!"_

Dialga nodded to Mewtwo before it fires its Roar of Time and opened a portal

"_**do you believe that I will let them return?"**_ Pokémon Kaiser said as he destroyed the barrier with a simple snap of his fingers

"_I shall not let you hinder them!"_ Mewtwo exclaimed as the Genetic Pokémon's formed changed before it flies and clashed with Pokémon Kaiser "_go! I shall give you time!"_

"let's go!" Shirona exclaimed as everyone runs towards the portal that Dialga made

"_**no humans shall be spared!"**_ Pokémon Kaiser exclaimed as he blasted Mewtwo away before flying towards Shirona and the others

"_no!"_ Mewtwo exclaimed flying after Pokémon Kaiser

"he's coming!" Shirina exclaimed as Pokémon Kaiser flies towards them at high speed

"everyone into the portal now!" Shirona exclaimed as Dialga and everyone else went into the portal before she faces the Pokémon Kaiser who floated in front of her

"_**sacrificing yourself to let them escape….it would seem that you're a noble human"**_ Pokémon Kaiser said as he sounded amused

"I won't let you harm Shirina and the others!" Shirona exclaimed while taking out a Pokeball

"_**I see, but no Pokémon can ever defeat me"**_ Pokémon Kaiser said with a chuckle before he deflected an energy sphere from Mewtwo who started to have a close combat battle against Pokémon Kaiser

"_go! you must not let the Day of Catastrophe come at all cost!"_ Mewtwo exclaimed before he was blasted away by Pokémon Kaiser

"Mewtwo!" Shirona exclaimed before seeing the portal shrinking

"_go! to the past!"_ Mewtwo exclaimed getting up

"_**I won't be letting any human escape my wrath"**_ Pokémon Kaiser said as he disappears and reappeared in front of Shirona before grabbing her by the neck

"_no!"_ Mewtwo exclaimed as Pokémon Kaiser lifts up Shirona

"_**die, human"**_ Pokémon Kaiser said gripping her neck

"guuh….aagh!" Shirona grunted out in pain as she holds Pokémon Kaiser's hand

"_stop it!"_ Mewtwo exclaimed flying towards Pokémon Kaiser

Pokémon Kaiser looks at Shirona gasping for air before it sees static all over its vision and sees Shirona, Shirina, and Osamu smiling so happily to him

"_**what!?...gaah!"**_ Pokémon Kaiser lets go of Shirona as he holds his head in pain "_**what….what is this!?"**_

Shirona gasped for air as she coughs while holding her neck

Mewtwo saw Pokémon Kaiser in pain as he took the chance and fired a powerful energy sphere at him

"_**Gaaaah!"**_ Pokémon Kaiser shouted as he crashed to a building before it collapsed

Mewtwo went to Shirona and helps her up

"_you must go now!"_ Mewtwo said as Shirona nodded before he helps her go to the shrinking portal

At the front of the portal, Shirona looks to Mewtwo

"you have to come with us, you won't survive against him" Shirona said looking to where Pokémon Kaiser had crashed at "he'll eradicate you"

"_I shall be fine" _Mewtwo said to her _"Pokémon cannot live without humans, we both may have conflicts with each other, but we need each other! Go to the past! Stop Pokémon Kaiser's birth before it's too late!"_

Shirona nodded before the rubble exploded and Pokémon Kaiser floats up

"_**none shall escape!"**_ Pokémon Kaiser shouted holding a flaming sphere

"_go!"_ Mewtwo exclaimed pushing Shirona into the portal before it disappears

Pokémon Kaiser threw the sphere at Mewtwo who created a barrier to defend

Soon a powerful explosion blew out as the nature covered Eterna City burns in flames

* * *

Within the time stream, Dialga rides the current with Shirina and the others behind it

"where's Mama!?" Shirina exclaimed as her mother wasn't with them

"there she is!" Kirika exclaimed as Shirona was flying behind them

"Mama! Are you alright!?" Osamu exclaimed seeing the red mark on her neck

"I'll be fine, Osamu" Shirona said holding a hand to her neck

They flied in the time stream before the end of the portal opened

* * *

"Shirona! Shirina! Osamu!" Ken shouted as it was night time and he was trying to find his family

"Kirika! Minny! Where are you two!?" Sakuna shouted as a search party was made to find them

"where are they?" Ken said before he felt a powerful gust flies pass him "a gust?"

Ken heads further in as he was below a cliff and was looking around

He walks further before he heard screams from above

Ken looks up and sees Shirina and the others falling towards him

"what!?" Ken exclaimed before they all crashed onto him "Gaaaauuuh!"

They crashed into a big pile as they all cried out in a bit of pain

"I hate time travelling" Shirina said getting up while holding her head

"yeah" Kirika said shaking her head

"is everyone here?" Miyuki asked sitting up straight

"I think so" Minny said as she holds her head while counting everyone with them

Shirona got up before she finds Ken below them all, knocked out

"Ken!?" Shirona exclaimed in surprise to see her husband as the man was out cold from the crash

"wah! Papa!" Osamu exclaimed as everyone started to try and wake him up

Ken's eyes spin around in a twirl as he was out for the night

"there they are!" Sakuna exclaimed as she and the other researchers went to them

* * *

In the future, the Eterna City was in flames

Pokémon Kaiser stood in front of Mewtwo who fell to his knees and soon, the Genetic Pokémon's lower body started to turn to stone

"_**how foolish of you, Mewtwo. You could have lived if you have not protected those humans"**_ Pokémon Kaiser said as his mask had a spreading crack on it

"_to protect those who can be loved, is something that I would live for"_ Mewtwo said telepathically as his body started to turn to stone "_weren't you not the same….friend?"_

The crack spreads before the mask shatters into pieces, revealing glowing red golden eyes

"_at the last moment…I am glad…."_Mewtwo said as his head started to turn to stone "_..that you have not lost your heart…"_

At the last moment before Mewtwo turned to stone, he smiled

Pokémon Kaiser looks to Mewtwo before he turns and disappears

* * *

In a distant land, the land was dead and the sky black as the cold night

A single castle of crystals stood in it, as it was the castle of the Pokémon Kaiser

Pokémon Kaiser appeared in front of his castle as the gate opened and he entered in

Within the castle, stone statues of many Legendary Pokemons were everywhere

he stood in the middle of his castle as the floor sinks as he was brought to an underground crystal water spring

Walking in the water, Pokémon Kaiser threads through it as he made his way to the center where there are many Crystal flowers floating on top of the water, and there is someone resting in the water near them

it was Shirona, she wore a white dress as she looks to be in deep sleep while floating in the water

he kneeled down as he caresses her cheeks and combs her hair behind her ear

"_**i'm home….Shirona.."**_ Ken said as Tears drip down the water as it was his tears

"_**change the past….to make a better future…."**_ Pokémon Kaiser said remembering the words Mewtwo spoke to the past Shirona and the others, his mask cracking into pieces before revealing his identity as Ken "_**it is futile"**_

"_**fate….cannot be change"**_

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	78. Chapter 78

"**speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

The next day of the Pokémon Summer school came as everyone was out in the field with Ken watching

"remember! Care for them like they are your own family!" Ken exclaimed as everyone started doing their bonding time with their partner Pokémon

"right!" everyone replied before continuing on caring for their Partner Pokémon

Ken smiled to them before he went to Shirona who had some bandages on her neck

"feeling tired?" Ken asked as Shirona shook her head lightly "just tell me if your neck starts to hurt, alright? I'll get you back to the school med room"

Shirona nodded as Ken smiled and pecks her cheeks before going off to check on the students

She caressed her neck as it was bruised from the Pokémon Kaiser's grip on her

"Mama, are you really ok?" Osamu asked going to his mother with Miyuki beside him "is your neck still hurting?"

"I'm fine, Osamu. Don't' worry" Shirona said with a gentle smile before seeing Shirina, Kirika, and Minny going to her

"Mama, are you sure you don't want to tell Papa?" Shirina asked as after they had returned to the past, none of them told Ken of what really happened. They just made up a story of some Poachers after some Pokémon and one got a hold of Shirona's neck and wanted to choke her

"Ken is already stressed from the incident with Team Rocket, I'll tell him when the time is right and things calmed down a bit" Shirona said looking to Ken who was helping a trainer in taking care of his Drapion "if he hears of what happens to us, he'll go on a frenzy on locking us all in the house before going on a full war preparation against the coming of Pokémon Kaiser"

"I can imagine that happening" Kirika said as she looks to Ken before to Shirona "but still…that Pokémon Kaiser…doesn't he somehow..i don't know, feels familiar for some reason?"

"now that you mention it" Shirona said as she cupped her chin and went into deep thought "Pokémon Kaiser's voice…he sounded a lot like…"

"hey! We're going back!" Ken called out as all of the students and their partner Pokémon were going back to the school

"yes!" Shirina and the others exclaimed as everyone went and followed Ken with the students

* * *

After everyone went back to school, they gathered up in line in front of the score board

"alright everyone," Ken said out loud to get their attention "we all have covered the basics of all Pokémon types, but there is still one type we've haven't learned"

"I know!" Shirina exclaimed raising her hand up "Ghost Types!"

"good guess, Shirina" Ken said grinning "Ghost Types is correct but it's Ghost and Dark Type Pokemons!"

Everyone chattered a bit as they know not much of Ghost and Dark Types but except for a few others

"if you look at the score board right here" Ken said pointing to the board as the leading team with the most points is Blue Team who had Osamu as the leader "Team Blue is in the win but we've prepared a course that gives the winning team a major big points!"

"and how are we going to do that?" Osamu asked before Gengar, Mismagius, and Banette came out in front of Osamu, surprising him with a fright

"a Courage Test" Ken said grinning as Gengar, Mismagius, and Banette laughs at Osamu

"what was that for?!" Osamu exclaimed looking a bit terrified while crying a bit

"still haven't gotten over your fear, huh?" Shirina said snickering a bit as Kirika was already laughing hard

"what scary is scary!" Osamu cried in tears

"the Courage test will start at 6 pm sharp, so everyone gets lots of rest cause when in the dark and you're in the forest…" Ken said before Tyrantrum appeared behind them all and roared loudly, scaring some while making Osamu pass out "scary things always happen and your legs will start running like crazy"

"think your dad went too far?" Kirika said seeing Osamu white as an Abomasnow's face

"maybe" Shirina said poking Osamu's cheeks a few times as Osamu was out

"everyone line up!" Sakuna exclaimed holding a bucket that has some sticks in it "we decide your partner with a lottery!"

Everyone soon line up while Shirina drags Osamu who was still pass out and picked his lottery for him

Getting their lottery number, everyone started pairing up together

"looks like Shirikiri are going to win the game easy as Oran Pie" Kirika said as her partner is Shirina who grins while snickering a bit

"I don't want to go!" Osamu cried out while hugging Ken "You know I hate the dark, Papa!"

"there's no helping it" Ken said with an awkward laugh "your mother said that it's the best way for you to get over your fear after all. So you have to go"

"I don't want too!" Osamu cried like a child as he was extremely afraid of going out on a scary night walk

"it'll be fine, Osamu-kun" Miyuki said as she was his partner "I'll be with you the whole way, don't be scared"

"Miyuki…." Osamu said while crying a bit before feeling a tap to his shoulder

He turns to look and was face to face with Shirina and Kirika who wears scary masks

"EEEEKKKK!" Osamu screams as his hair stands up before the young man fainted

"hahahaha! That'll never get old!" Shirina said laughing as she and Kirika laughs together

"oh my god, Osamu-chan! I can't! I can't! I can't breathe!" Kirika exclaimed laughing so hard that she had to hold her stomach

"you two never change" Ken said sighing before looking to his son who was twitching in unconscious "hope things go well tonight"

* * *

Detective Handsome was riding on a helicopter in Unova as Officer Jenny pilots it

"are you sure this is the right spot!?" Jenny exclaimed while piloting the helicopter

Handsome takes out a pair of binoculars as he looks around the area of the valley and finds a metal door in between two cliffs

"there!" Handsome exclaimed as he points at the direction

Jenny followed his direction as she landed the helicopter by one of the cliffs

"let's go on foot" Handsome said as Jenny nodded before the two heads out to the abandoned Team Plasma Base

* * *

Nighttime came quick as everyone was paired up for the Courage Test

Sakuna and the professors make sure that everyone is paired up

"the road starts from the school to the spot by the cliff where there is a medal that you all must take before coming back" Sakuna explained as she points to a map "first pair to come back with the medal gives their team the major big points!"

"right!" everyone exclaimed except for Osamu who was shaking in fear

"the victory medal is awaiting us" Shirina said as she and Kirika gets two flashlights from the professor before they head into the forest

"let us come with a big gloating laugh!" Kirika said as the two started laughing

"here you go" Sakuna said giving Miyuki and Osamu two flashlights

"I'm not scared! I'm not scared!" Osamu repeated the words while his body is shaking like crazy

"don't be scared, Osamu-kun" Miyuki said as she holds his hand "come on, let's go"

The two went ahead while Osamu keeps muttering 'I'm not scared' over and over

"so annoying" Minny said as she gets a flashlight with her partner before they head to the forest too

* * *

Detective Handsome and Officer Jenny are in the abandoned Team Plasma Base as they were heading their way in

Dozens of papers, broken glasses, and Taser weapons were littered around everywhere

"this way" Detective Handsome said while holding a flashlight

"yes" Officer Jenny replied as they head further in and find a metal door by the end of the hallway

Handsome tried to open it but it was lodged shut

"Stoutland can help" Officer Jenny said taking out a Pokeball

"no, this door is triple reinforced, I doubt Stoutland has the power to break through it" Detective Handsome said as he looks around before he spotted a power generator

He went to it and started rewiring before the lights went on

"the electricity is back" Jenny said before seeing Handsome hacking into the security system with his phone

The light above the door turned from red into green as it slides open

"in some times, it is better to use good old fashion brain power" Handsome said pocketing his phone before heading in to the lab with Jenny

They soon find themselves what looks to be a destroyed lab, everything seems to have been burned and destroyed

"what destruction" Jenny said as Handsome heads in and went to one of the computers that was still on and not destroyed

"looks like this one survived the destruction" Handsome said as he started entering into the data recorded within the computer

He soon finds an assortment of data on Pokemons before finding data on Osamu and Marika, Ken's Grandparents and the Fossilized Tear

"Project ARC00…." Handsome said as he finds the name of ARC00 in one of the folders

He searches in and finds data information on both Pokémon's and Human's genes mixing together

"Project ARC00…creation of a creature born of Pokémon… and Human!?" Handsome said seeing the record of how the DNA of both Pokémon and Human mixed together before they formed a 3D image of a man that looks to be part Pokémon

"this is…" Handsome said looking at the 3D image

"Detective Handsome" Officer Jenny called out as Handsome turns to see her by a destroyed giant glass tube and was holding a metal plate "look at this"

Handsome went and took the metal plate as it was dusted

He rubs his hand around it to wipe off the dust and finds the name 'ARC00' on it

"ARC00….was created here" Handsome said before hearing footsteps coming from the entrance

"hide!" Handsome said as he and Jenny hides behind a table

The footsteps get louder as Handsome takes out a mirror to look at who it was

"I know you are there" an old feminine voice spoke out as Handsome sees an old woman wearing a lab coat near them "do not worry, I won't do any harm"

Taking the chance, Handsome and Jenny revealed themselves to the old woman

"I take it that you are officers of some sort?" the old woman asked

"yes, Detective Handsome of Pokémon League Security" Handsome said showing his ID to the old woman "and who are you, miss?"

"me, I'm a simple old woman trying to find her way around here" the old woman replied walking around before taking a seat by a fallen down metal cabinet "but you may call me, Marika"

"Marika….as in Ken's Grandmother!?" Handsome exclaimed in shock

* * *

Ken was at the school's hall trying to find Shirona who was nowhere to be found

"Shirona?" Ken called out as he got in front of their room and knocked a few times

"come in" Shirona's voice spoke out from behind as Ken went in and sees Shirona in the middle of changing her bandages around her neck on the bed

"feeling better?" Ken asked sitting beside her as Shirona nodded before wincing a bit when she puts the ointment on her neck "you should rest for tonight, let me handle the rest"

"no, I can" Shirona said turning her neck and hissed in pain a bit

"just rest, please" Ken said holding her shoulder "I don't like seeing you hurt, and you know that"

Shirona sighs a bit before nodding to Ken

"here" Ken said taking the ointment and the bandage wrap "let me help with that"

Shirona nodded as she lifts her hair up and lets Ken gently and softly put the ointment on her bruise

"if I had been with you, I know that I could've stopped that poacher from hurting you" Ken said as he gently applied the ointment thoroughly but softly before he started wrapping the bandages around her neck

Shirona bit her lips as she was lying to Ken on the whole time travel incident

"I think I should lend Golurk and Garchomp to Shirina and Osamu on their travel. I can't come to their rescue when I'm in Kanto" Ken said as he wraps the bandages around her neck before finishing

"Ken, about you travelling to Kanto" Shirona said

"I know, I'll head back as soon as I finished" Ken said as he placed away the ointment

"no it's just…." Shirona said before frowning a bit

"what's wrong?" Ken asked as he looks to her frowning

"it's just…..have you ever lie to someone?" Shirona asked to Ken who raised an eyebrow

"lie to someone? Well…I mostly lie a lot when I was a teenager back in Lavender Town. But I don't do that anymore" Ken said rubbing his chin before looking to Shirona "why you ask?"

"nothing" Shirona said smiling a bit "I thought it would be funny if we told Osamu that he has to go on the Courage Test one more time"

"that sounds funny but let's not" Ken said holding her waist "Osamu had enough scare for one night, and besides, it's a good opportunity to have him and Miyuki go together, I can already see them being together in the future"

"in the future…huh?" Shirona said leaning her head to Ken's shoulder before closing her eyes

* * *

Osamu and Miyuki walks in the forest as the young man was clinging on to Miyuki for dear life

"don't be scared, Osamu-kun. I'm here for you" Miyuki said smiling to Osamu who was shaking nonstop

Before long; Gengar, Dusknoir, and Banette appeared as they made scary faces

"Aaaaaah!" Osamu screamed before he grabs Miyuki and started running "I hate the woods at night!"

"Osamu-kun! You're too fast!" Miyuki screamed as they left a big dust trail

Dusknoir and the others laughed seeing Osamu scared before they sensed something and looks up

In the sky, a portal opened before the Pokémon Kaiser appeared

"_**so this is the past, huh?**_ Pokémon Kaiser said wearing a mask yet again while seeing the surrounding forest and mountains "_**nostalgic"**_

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	79. Chapter 79

"**speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

Detective Handsome and Officer Jenny looks to the old woman who proclaimed that she is Ken's Grandmother, Marika

"grandmother, huh?" Marika said sighing a bit "tell me, is Ken doing fine these days?"

"y-yes" Detective Handsome replied "he is now the Unova Champion Master and has a family"

"I see, I'm glad…" Marika said smiling before taking out a locket from her pocket and opens it, inside is a photo of her young self with Osamu who carried up a 6 year old Ken on his shoulder "..that child will soon become who he is meant to become, Osamu"

"Marika-san…how are you?" Detective Handsome asked "in the records, you are…"

"dead? yes" Marika said closing the locket and pockets it "in records that is"

"why are you here? Back in Unova?" Handsome asked again

"one could say that I miss my home region, other could say that I'm in need of atoning my past sins" Marika replied as she closed her eyes before sighing and then opening them "you are here for the information of ARC00, aren't you?"

"yes, Team Rocket is after ARC00" Handsome replied "we believed that ARC00 is a creature that you and Osamu created"

"the world is still tainted and naive…." Marika said with a solemn look "There are still those seeking power to dominate, and in order to do that, they would control him? ARC00 is no creature.. he is my and Osamu's child… our beloved and kind child"

"then… do you know the whereabouts of ARC00? If you do please tell, the Pokémon League Headquarters will protect him" Handsome said as Marika shakes her head

"at the moment, ARC00's power is still in a dormant state. And his whereabouts are unknown even to me, only Osamu knew where he is and he took that information to his grave" Marika explained

"then please tell me" Handsome said taking out his note and showed ARC00's name on it "who is ARC00?"

"to answer that" Marika said before looking to the metal plate that had 'ARC00' name on it "a tale must be told"

**Flashback**

_In the Team Plasma base, it was lively as Team Plasma members walked around the hall while working in the lab_

_A young aged Marika was wearing a lab coat as she looks to a giant green liquid filled tube where there is a person attached with cables in it, the label ARC00 was on it_

_Marika smiled before getting a hug by Osamu in his young age_

_The two smiled to each other before to ARC00 as the test subject opens its eyes to them_

"It was 45 years ago, I and Osamu were on the breakthrough of giving birth to the being that connects both Pokémon and Human together even further to the future"

_Marika started talking to ARC00 as she told stories before showing pictures of the outside world to the test subject_

_Osamu appeared as he wore a clown costume and started doing funny stuff that made Marika laugh so hard_

_A smile appeared on ARC00's lips as it looks to be laughing happily to Osamu's dumb and funny tricks_

_ARC00 was out of its tube as Osamu was helping it walk on its feet while Marika was by the side cheering like a mother seeing their child walking for the first time_

"The creation of ARC00 brought so much happiness to us as he thought of himself as our own child. It was the joyous moment when I heard his voice in our minds, he called us 'Mama' and 'Papa'. It was such a happy occasion that I burst in tears of joy"

_Soon everything went south as Ghestis, the ringleader of Team Plasma came to the laboratory with a smirking grin_

"Ghestis heard the coming of ARC00's birth and he had decided to use ARC00 as a weapon to plunge the world into submission and become its king. Osamu and I denied his idea, we didn't want our child to be used as a weapon of destruction, he was a living being that is kind and loving to all"

_Marika and Osamu were screaming as they were being held down by some Team Plasma member while Ghestis watched in amusement_

_electricity shocks within ARC00's tube, causing the test subject to scream in pain_

"no matter how many years have passed, I still remember his screams for help, his cries to Osamu and I who were helpless in saving him from being controlled by Ghestis"

_Marika screams in tears as her creation, her own child, screams in pain while crying to her for help_

_Soon ARC00's eyes went red as it screams out and the tube's glass shattered before exploding and flames started to burn everywhere_

"on that day, ARC00's power awakened in a berserk rampage, he destroyed and eliminated everyone and everything that tried to hurt him and us"

_ARC00 was clouded in smoke as the creation screams and fired an energy beam, destroying it's surrounding in flames_

_Osamu ran to Marika as he carries her up before looking to ARC00 who destroyed everything in the lab, while Ghestis and Team Plasma members runs away_

"a kind child, with the power to love. Turned berserk in a rage because of human's ego and selfishness. In a part of my heart, I feel like we have created a monster, but in another, I feel like I have failed to become ARC00's mother"

_ARC00 let out a loud roar as everything burst into flames before ARC00 flashed and shrank into a ball of light_

_Marika and Osamu look to the ball of light as an infant appeared in the ball of light_

"turning Rampage, ARC00's power went on berserk before causing a meltdown in its body; forcing him to turn into an infant, with his power dormant in him"

_The infant cried as Marika caught the child before hugging it close with Osamu, both in tears to what had happened_

**Flashback ends**

"ever since that day, I've left Team Plasma with Osamu and ARC00. We fled to Kanto hoping to find a new life for us and our child" Marika said closing her eyes

"then ARC00 is Ken's father?" Handsome asked "is he in Kanto?"

"ARC00 is not Ken's father nor is he in Kanto" Marika replied as she opened her eyes before her lips parted "ARC00 is…."

Handsome and Officer Jenny's eyes widen to what they have heard as it was the most shocking news ever

"but…that's not possible!" Handsome said "if you account the years and how old he is!"

"it is the truth, ARC00's power caused a slow growth rate upon his own body. It took a whole 5 years for him to become a 3-year-old child." Marika explained "Osamu and I did a vow to not reveal our true identity to him as his parents, in fear that it will awaken his power to early and caused his memories of pain and fear to arise"

"but…why would you go so far?" Jenny asked

"as a parent, there's nothing more important than your own child's safety," Marika said "you would do anything for your child, even if it means lying to them"

"then…if he finds out on who he really is.." Handsome said as Marika nodded

"he will go berserk and destroy everything that ever-caused harm to him and ourselves" Marika said "detective, you must go to Kanto before he does, I know that this much stress will make him go back to his hometown. Osamu gave Fuji his diary, he must not find the Diary; Osamu wrote everything on his life, including ARC00's true identity"

"understood," Handsome said saluting a bit "I will not fail you!"

"The time is nearing when the black sun appears. The Pokémon Kaiser will arise" Marika said as she knows the Unown's prophecy herself

* * *

At the Pokémon Summer School

Everyone was going on the courage test as they were going to get the medal by the cliff without knowing of the coming of Pokémon Kaiser of the future

Pokémon Kaiser floats around in the air before he landed on a tall tree

He looks around as everything was green and filled with life

"_**overflowing nature's life…"**_ he spoke out before looking to the starry night above "…_**beautiful diamonds in the sky"**_

He looks upon the world as it is than the hideous world, he had come from

Pokémon Kaiser admires the night before he heard screaming from bellow

He looks down and sees Osamu running away with Miyuki

"_**I see….the Pokémon Summer School's Courage test..this is where"**_ Pokémon Kaiser spoke before he sees the image of both Osamu and Miyuki on the ground with blood pooling around them "_**changing the past….will bring consequences to the future….but…"**_

Pokémon Kaiser looks at his right hand as it was dusting in sand

"_**I can only stay for an hour…but that is enough time to change their fates"**_

* * *

Shirina and Kirika were by the cliff as the two were the first ones to get their medal

"Summer Medal!" both exclaimed before holding the medal at the same time "GOT'CHA!"

"we've got this in the bag!" Kirika said grinning as the two were heading back

"yeah we do! I've been spending so much time at the barn and with Papa's Ghost Pokemons that I can't get scared easily!" Shirina said before Sableye appeared in front of her and did a scary screech but she wasn't looking scared rather amused "like I said, I don't get scared that easily"

They soon heard screaming and a stampede as the two looks ahead and sees Osamu and Miyuki running towards them at high speed

"is that Osamu-chan and Miyuki-chan? They're going in fast!" Kirika said as she can see Osamu crying while running with Miyuki

"he runs fast when he gets scared badly" Shirina said as the two were stopped running in front of them

"he might even beat your record for the fastest run, Shiri" Kirika said as Osamu was tired of running while Miyuki was a bit dirtied

"heh, only when he gets scared" Shirina said crossing her arms "go on you two, get the medal and we'll see you back at the camp"

"yes" Miyuki replied before patting Osamu's back as he had been running non stop "come on, Osamu-kun"

"just…give….me…a..sec" Osamu said as he was taking deep breathes a few times before he stands up straight "ok…"

The two went to the cliff as they take a medal in a crate box

"now let's get back" Miyuki said with a smile but Osamu was sweating bullets

"but I don't want to! Gengar and the others are going to appear again and scare me again!" Osamu cried like a child

"it'll be fine, I'm with you after all" Miyuki said with a smile

"but!" Osamu whined as the two chatters a bit without knowing that the cliff they're standing on wasn't stable nor strong anymore

A crack appears before it spreads and then breaks

"waaahh!" Osamu and Miyuki screamed as they were falling off the cliff

"Osamu! Miyuki!" Shirina screamed as she and Kirika runs to their help

Osamu grabs Miyuki's hand and holds the edge of the cliff for dear life

"my grip!" Osamu gritted his teeth as the ground he was holding onto was breaking before it did instantly

"Osamu!" Shirina screamed trying to grab his hand but she didn't reach in time

"NEECHAN!" Osamu screamed as he and Miyuki fell off the cliff

"OSAMU!" Shirina screams out to the top of her lungs while trying to jump in and save them but Kirika stops her from killing herself

* * *

Ken was out patrolling the woods as he was making sure that nothing dangerous happens

"NEECHAN!" "OSAMU!"

Ken soon heard the screams as he looks up and sees Osamu and Miyuki falling off the cliff

"Osamu! Miyuki!" Ken exclaimed as he started running to their direction

* * *

Osamu and Miyuki screamed as they were falling to their doom

"Miyuki!" Osamu screamed as he reached out to Miyuki and holds her, both now bracing for impact

But a blur of light flies to them and catches them in mid air

The two were soon set down to the ground gently before the blur of light disappears when Ken arrives

"Osamu! Miyuki!" Ken shouted as he runs to their side before Shirina and Kirika came down on Metang, and Infernape who helped them

"Osamu!" Shirina screamed as she went to her little brother and sees that he was holding onto Miyuki before the two looks and sees that they were safe

"what happened?" Osamu said not knowing what was happening

"we're…safe?" Miyuki said

"safe and…" Kirika said before pointing to how Osamu's arm was hugging Miyuki's waist "in love I must say"

"you had us scared to death and you two have the nerve to flirt, huh?" Shirina said sighing to her little brother

"N-N-N-N-NO!" Osamu screamed as he and Miyuki separate while blushing hard "this is! This is!"

Ken smiles seeing them safe before he sensed a presence

He turns and sees Pokémon Kaiser walking away in the woods but he didn't know on who he was

"stay here" Ken said as he went after Pokémon Kaiser

* * *

Pokémon Kaiser walks in the woods as sand started falling around him

"_**this is fine…"**_ he said before he heard footsteps behind him, he turns to see and it was his past self

"you're the one who saved Osamu and Miyuki, right?" Ken asked as Pokémon Kaiser looks to him and nodded "thanks, you've saved my son and his friend"

Pokémon Kaiser nodded before he started walking away

"hey! Wait!" Ken said as he walks towards Pokémon Kaiser "you're not from around here, are you? Why are you here?"

"_**sightseeing"**_ Pokémon Kaiser replied

"I see, then do you know where to go?" Ken asked as Pokémon Kaiser nodded "good, things can get hectic around here, be safe"

"_**yeah"**_ Pokemon Kaiser replied walking away before he stopped and took a look to Ken

"what's wrong?" Ken asked seeing his stare

"_**you'd better be not looking for your past, Shirona needs you here and so is your daughter and son. Sinnoh needs you in the coming future."**_ Pokémon Kaiser said "_**five days from now, Team Rocket will attack Canalave City in order to take some fossils in the Canalave Gym, your daughter and son might be in danger; and with you away in Kanto, their lives will be in great danger"**_

"what?" Ken asked confused and not understanding

"_**stay in Sinnoh, do not come back to your hometown in Kanto. There are things that are best to stay hidden and not known. Especially on who you are, Ken"**_ Pokémon Kaiser told him "_**do you understand?"**_

"yeah.." Ken replied "I'll stay here, thanks for your information by the way"

Pokémon Kaiser nodded as he walks further into the woods

Ken looks to him before realizing on how did he knew when Team Rocket will attack and how he knew that he was planning to go to Kanto

"hey! How did you know that I was going to come back to Kanto!?" Ken exclaimed running after Pokémon Kaiser who was nowhere to be found "where did he go to?"

The wind blows as sand flies into the air

* * *

In the future, Pokémon Kaiser stood in the grasslands as he watched the green scenery

"_**changing others of their fates…..can bring utter consequences to one's life"**_ Pokémon Kaiser said as he turns and walks pass a statue of Osamu and Miyuki who were hugging each other while holding a bundle in their arms

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	80. Chapter 80

"**speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

After the incident of Osamu and Miyuki nearly losing their lives when falling down the cliff and was saved by Pokémon Kaiser who disappeared

Everyone went back to the Summer School where everyone was waiting

Everyone else was scared to death by the Ghost and Dark Pokemons as they were forced to run away back to the school

"there they are" Sakuna said seeing Ken and the others coming back together and soon realized the situation "did something happen?"

"yeah, let's not make the place to get the medals the cliff, next time" Ken said while carrying Osamu on his back before setting him down "Osamu and Miyuki nearly got hurt from falling the cliff"

"it's a good thing that Ken-san came and saved us" Miyuki said

"actually, it wasn't me" Ken said confusing them

"it wasn't?" Shirina said as Ken nodded

"it was some guy wearing a mask and a white robe with some weird looking gold ring behind his back, who did" Ken said as he described Pokémon Kaiser to them

Shirina and the others got suspicious as Ken's description matches Pokémon Kaiser

"the guy talked me that there'll be danger in Canalave City and that I shouldn't go back to Kanto." Ken added in "the weird thing is that I didn't tell anyone other than Shirona that I was going to come back to Kanto"

"and you didn't tell us?" Shirina and Osamu said not liking their father not telling them of his plans

"i-I was going to tell after the Summer School was over!" Ken said trying to calm them down "anyway, since Shirona and Kirika got their medal, their team wins the points!"

"he changed the subject, didn't he?" Kirika said to Shirina who nodded

"let's head in for the night and get some rest" Sakuna said "tomorrow is the final day of the Summer School, and this will determine the winner of the Summer School as Team Red, Team Blue, and Team Green are evenly matched"

"wait, Team Green too?" Kirika said before seeing her little sister having the medal in hand while grinning "figures"

* * *

Everyone heads in for the night as they all went to their respective rooms

In Ken and Shirona's room, the mother was caressing Osamu's head before giving a peck as her son sleeps

"I'm glad that he's safe" Shirona whispered as she heard of what happened from Ken

"yeah, I feel the same too" Ken said as he changed his shirt "it's kinda strange that some stranger suddenly appeared and came to save Osamu and Miyuki before me"

"all that matters is that they're safe" Shirona said smiling even though in her heart she was frowning because Ken had met Pokémon Kaiser who appeared in the past and who knows where he is now

"yeah" Ken said agreeing before hearing his Poketch ringing

Answering the call, Detective Handsome appeared on screen

"hey, Detective. Got something for me?" Ken asked

"_**yes and no"**_ Detective Handsome replied making Ken raise an eyebrow

"wait what?" Ken asked

"_**I've found traces of this ARC00, but there are no details on what it is. I'm sorry"**_ Handsome said bowing a bit "_**but I'm going to Kanto to find Team Rocket's Leader Sakaki. And put an end to his reign"**_

"I see, it's alright. thank you very much" Ken said "I'll be going there too"

"_**no, Ken. This might be what they want if you leave. Sinnoh will be left vulnerable to any attacks of Team Rocket. Please, leave this to me"**_ Handsome said

"but i." Ken was about to retort before he remembered Pokémon Kaiser's words to him "…alright, I'm counting on you"

Handsome nodded before the call got ended

"you're not going to Kanto?" Shirona asked to Ken who nods before going to Osamu and pats his head

"yeah, just came to the conclusion that my past family are important to me but my current family is just as important" Ken said smiling to Shirona who smiled back

The two went to their bed before going to sleep as tomorrow was the final day of the Pokémon Summer School

* * *

The next day came as everyone has gathered in front of the school

"alright everyone!" Shirona called out in front of everyone "this is the final activity of the Pokémon Summer School, and it's a Partner Race!"

"let me explain the rest" Ken said standing beside a board that had a map attached to it "the start line is front of the school, around the forest, the small lake, and back here"

"the first person to get back to the school with their Pokémon, wins their team the big points and be declared the winner!" Sakuna exclaimed,

"this is going to be a walk in the park!" Shirina said as she and Kirika high-fived

"wanna race like old times?" Kirika asked

"you're so on" Shirina said grinning

"fufufufu, my team is equal to that of Neechan's team. Winning will make my green team the winner!" Minny said with a smirk

"now, at each lap you'll get to choose a Pokeball, note that not even we know who will you get" Ken said pointing to Professor and a crate of Pokeballs on a table "make us of their full potential with everything you've learned"

"First place will be fifty points, second place will be thirty points, and third place will be twenty points! And lastly, all of our remaining teams will earn ten points apiece!" Sakuna explained.

"why did it have to be a running race?" Osamu said as he wasn't a fast runner

"it's healthy" Miyuki said with a smile

Everyone soon lined up as they readied themselves at the start line

"now I want everyone to play fair, that means to rustling between each other" Ken said "if you do"

Darkrai appeared beside Ken as the Pitch Black Pokemon had a Dark Void attack readied

"I don't need to finish that, do it?" Ken asked as everyone nodded, not wanting a nightmare attack

"ready?!" Shirona said as her Garchomp was beside her

Everyone readied themselves as Shirina and Kirika grins

"go!" Shirona exclaimed as Garchomp fired its Dragon Pulse to the air, starting the race

"OoORRAAAA!" Shirina and Kirika exclaimed as they were off like a fast Rapidash

"fast!" Osamu said with his eyes bulging out to see how fast his big sister was running

"let's go!" Minny exclaimed leading her team as they charged

"we can't lose, Osamu-kun" Miyuki said starting to run

"w-wait!" Osamu said running behind

"guess we can see who is going to be the winner" Ken said crossing his arms

* * *

Shirina and Kirika run at full speed as they reached the first lap stop where a professor and a crate of Pokeballs were waiting for them

"this one!" Shirina and Kirika exclaimed getting a Pokeball and throw them up

From the Pokeballs, Arcanine, and Ken's Garchomp appeared

"Garchomp!" Shirina exclaimed seeing the Mach Pokémon before getting on its back "let's go!"

"right'o!" Kirika exclaimed as the two Pokemons started to continue on the race

Soon, Minny and her team came

"come on out!" Minny exclaimed as Ken's Tyrantrum appeared "hell yes!"

Everyone else get different Pokemons as they started to recontinue the race

Miyuki and Osamu came next as they took a Pokeball each

"this color" Osamu said as he got a Purplish colored Pokeball

Out of the Pokeballs came out Ken's Golurk, and his Aerodactyl

"Golurk! Let's go!" Osamu said as Golurk nodded before carrying Osamu and flying away

"please, Aerodactyl" Miyuki said getting on the ancient Pokémon's back. Aerodactyl squalled before flying away

* * *

Shirina and Kirika reached to the lake lap as they got off of Garchomp and Arcanine and called them back to their Pokeballs

"thanks, you two" Shirina said before she and Kirika gets new Pokeballs and called them out

Ken's Blastoise, and a Gyrados appeared on the water

"Gyarados, huh?" Kirika said as she gets on the Atrocious Pokémon's back

"let's do this, Blastoise" Shirina said as Blastoise nodded before they swim across the lake

Osamu and Miyuki came in second as they ride on Golurk and Aerodactyl

"thanks, Golurk" Osamu said calling back Golurk to its Pokeball

"thank you for your hard work" Miyuki said calling back Aerodactyl

They then took new Pokeballs as they called out Lapras, and Empoleon

"let's go, Lapras" Miyuki said getting on Lapras' back before it swims

"fast and steady, Empoleon" Osamu said as Empoleon squalled before swimming across

Minny and her team came next as they were at the last

"damnit!" Minny exclaimed as she called back Tyrantrum to its Pokeball before getting a new Pokeball and inside came out, Sharpedo

"let's go men!" Minny exclaimed

"right!" everyone exclaimed calling out their partner Pokémon before swimming across the water

* * *

Ken and Shirona were watching from a drone as they see who was in the lead and sure enough it's Shirina and Kirika

"if there's one thing good about Shirina, is that she's a fast runner" Ken said grinning

"she could at least have something else other than that" Shirona said sighing "that girl won't find a good man if she's like a tomboy all day long"

"there's Akira" Ken said but Shirona sighs in response

* * *

Shirina and Kirika reached the edge of the lake as they called back Blastoise and Gyarados before taking out their next Pokemon and came out Golett and Infernape

"let's go! Golett!" Shirina exclaimed as she and Golett started running

"we can't lose to them, Infernape!" Kirika exclaimed running behind with Infernape who screeched with a nod

Both started running at full speed and before long Osamu and Miyuki came next

They called back Lapras, and Empoleon before they took their next Pokeball and called out Garchomp and Gardevoir

"let's go!" Osamu exclaimed as he rides on Garchomp's back and the Mach Pokémon started flying

"Gardevoir, please!" Miyuki said as she started to fly up with Gardevoir who uses her Psychic

* * *

Shirina and Kirika runs full speed ahead with their Pokemons as they run into the cave that will be the turn point back to the school

"oooohh!" Kirika shouted as she runs full speed ahead with Infernape as Shirina and Golett were losing speed

"come on Golett! We can't lose!" Shirina exclaimed as Golett cried out in an agreement

Both keeps on running before Golett suddenly shined

"is that!?" Kirika exclaimed seeing the shine

"the light of evolution!" Shirina exclaimed as Golett turns large and became Golurk

"Golurk!" Shirina smiles to her newly evolved Pokémon as Golurk pumps its fist before grabbing Shirina and flies full speed ahead

"what?!" Kirika exclaimed in shock as Shirina and Golurk flies off fast, now out of the cave

* * *

"go! Golurk!" Shirina cheered as she and Golurk flies back to the Pokémon Summer School where there was a finish line

Ken and the others watched as they were surprised to see Shirina coming in on Golurk

"wow, never thought Golett would evolve" Ken said rubbing his chin while having an amused smile

Golurk flies in the finish line as they pass the finish line

"yeah!" Shirina cheered before Kirika, and Infernape came second followed by Osamu and Miyuki

"wow! Golett evolved into Golurk?!" Osamu exclaimed looking in surprise

"congratulations, Shirina-san" Miyuki said with a smile

"man, got to hand it to you, Shiri" Kirika said as she admits defeat

"heck yeah! Me and Golurk are now the winner!" Shirina cheered as Golurk lifts up its right fist in victory

Soon came Minny and the rest of the students who came last

"aw man! I thought for sure that we would win!" Minny exclaimed

"it's been decided! The winner is Shirina and Golurk! Therefore, red team is the winner!" Sakuna exclaimed as red team cheers

* * *

At night, the school made a bonfire as everyone gathered around with their partner Pokémon were out together

"ahem! So! This brings our Summer Academy to an end! First! Congratulations to the Red Team on their victory!" Ken exclaimed as everyone cheered for Shirina and her Golurk

"And, of course, the Blue and Green Teams were wonderful, too!" Shirona added in

"we know that saying goodbye is hard but! My grandfather, Osamu once said this! 'friends may part! But their hearts shall always be connected!' treasure the time you all have here! And the bond that you have made with your Pokemon here!" Ken exclaimed as everyone clapped their hands together

"everyone! Enjoy the amazing night!" Sakuna exclaimed as everyone cheered

Everyone started to say their goodbyes to each other as they were grateful to have come to the Pokemon Summer School

"Papa!" Shirina called out to Ken who was in the middle of talking to Sakuna and a professor with his wife

"what is it?" Ken asked turning to look to his daughter who was grinning

"let's battle!" Shirina said as her Golurk pumped up its fist "Golurk and I are more stronger now!"

"ho?" Ken said looking amused before he takes out Golurk's Pokeball from his pocket "fine, but don't think that me and Golurk will be holding back"

"wait right there!" Kirika exclaimed as she and Infernape stood beside Ken "if anyone is going to challenge Ken-san, it's me and Infernape!"

"hey! Kiri! I want to battle Papa first!" Shirina exclaimed

"I want too! You already won the race so I get first pick!" Kiri exclaimed

The two girls started to bicker around as Ken sighs seeing them

"alright! Alright! You two tag team!" Ken said breaking up their scuffle "tag up and face me"

"I'll join too" Shirona said "it's been a while since I had a tag battle"

"you sure? Your neck isn't hurting much?" Ken asked a bit worried

"I'll be fine, Ken" Shirona said assuring her husband that she'll be fine

"wow! The Champions tagging up!" "this is going to be so cool!" "awesome!" everyone chattered around

"alright then!" Shirina exclaimed

"Shirikiri won't hold back!" Kirika exclaimed

The two girls grin while Ken scratches his chin with a sigh

* * *

Everyone went to the side as they watched Ken and Shirona faces against Shirina and Kirika, both tag team

"one battle only" Ken said as he throws up and catches Golurk's Pokeball in his hand "both Pokemons from one side down, ends the match"

"right!" Shirina and Kirika exclaimed as Shirina's Golurk, and Kirika's Infernape was ready on the field

"let's go" Shirona said taking out a Pokeball

"yeah" Ken said before the two throws out their Pokeballs in the air

Ken's Golurk and Shirona's Garchomp appeared

"Golurk vs Golurk, and Infernape vs Garchomp. Both Shirina-san and Kirika-san are at a type disadvantage" Miyuki said

"Garchomp is Dragon/ Ground Type, Golurk is Ghost/ Ground Type. Infernape won't be able to land any of its Fire-Type attack, but Neechan's Golurk might be able to" Osamu said

"this is a weird but interesting matchup" Minny added in

Both teams stared at each other as they had a smirk towards each other

"Battle!" Ken and Shirina exclaimed as their Golurks charged towards each other and got into a power fight

Everyone soon started cheering as they had never seen a battle between two Golurks

"Infernape! Power-up Punch!" Kirika exclaimed as Infernape dashed towards Garchomp

"Dragon Claw" Shirona said as Garchomp's talons shined before it clashed its attack with Infernape

Both Golurks pushed their strength against each other before Ken's Golurk lifts up Shirina's Golurk

"fling him away" Ken said as his Golurk swings Shirina's Golurk around before throwing it at Infernape

Garchomp jumps away before Golurk crashes towards Infernape, causing both to crash down to the ground

"Golurk!" "Infernape!" Shirina and Kirika exclaimed,

"what's wrong?" Ken asked "where's your new strength, Shirina?"

"Golurk!" Shirina called out as her Golurk gets back up with Infernape "Gyro Ball!"

Her Golurk soon spins around like a top as it was heading towards Ken's Golurk

"Darkest Lariat!" Ken exclaimed as his Golurk spins around and both clashed their attacks before Ken's Golurk overpowered Shirina's

"Infernape! Overheat!" Kirika exclaimed as Infernape spewed a torrent of flames at Ken's Golurk who defended

"type at disadvantage but doesn't care, huh?" Ken said as his Golurk charges through the Overheat before it disappears when Garchomp had slashed it's Dragon Claw at Infernape's back

"don't forget that me and Garchomp are still here" Shirona said as Garchomp growled

"Infernape!" Kirika exclaimed as Infernape struggled to get up

"Golurk! Dynamic Punch on Garchomp!" Shirina exclaimed as her Golurk charges towards Garchomp with a fist pulled back

"counter it with yours, Golurk!" Ken exclaimed as his Golurk got in front of Garchomp while readying its right fist back

Both Golurks got into a close distance before they clashed their Dynamic Punch at each other

The collision of Dynamic Punches was so devastating that a shockwave blew out, with the addition of a big gust that nearly blew everyone away

"so this is what happens when Dynamic Punches clashed!?" Minny said bewildered and shock

Both Golurks had their fists against each other before Ken's Golurk pushed back Shirina's and rams it away

"Golurk!" Shirina exclaimed as her Golurk crashed down to the ground

"I knew that Dynamic Punch was powerful but Ken-san's Golurk was more powerful," Miyuki said surprised

"goes to show that Shirina and her Golurk still got a lot of training to do" Sakuna said watching the match

"both are strong on their own, but they're unstoppable together" Kirika said as facing a champion is hard but two champions are even harder "got a plan?"

"yeah, but it's a crazy one" Shirina said

"I'm all about Crazy" Kirika replied as the two started to converse

Shirona and Ken watched the two as Golurk and Garchomp awaits them

"think that they can make a plan that doesn't involve something crazy?" Shirona said knowing her daughter would do something crazy

"who knows?" Ken replied before seeing Shirona scanning her Golurk with her Pokedex before her lips formed a grin "but since it's Shirina, it's always crazy"

"let's go!" Shirina exclaimed as her Golurk punches its fists together

"time to finish this!" Kirika exclaimed as her Infernape's flame mane rages while it was screeching

"come then" Ken said as his Golurk stomps its foot down

"Infernape! Thunder Punch!" Kirika exclaimed as her Infernape runs towards Golurk with its Thunder Punch readied

"Shadow Punch" Ken said as Golurk fires its Shadow Punch at Infernape

An explosion blew out before Infernape jumps up the smoke

"a diversion?" Shirona said smiling

"no" Ken said as the smoke blew out and Shirina's Golurk came charging out of the smoke

"now! Ice Punch!" Shirina exclaimed surprising her parents

Shirina's Golurk pulled back its right fist as it was coated in snow powder before it sends it straight at Ken's Golurk

"defend!" Ken shouted as his Golurk lifts up its hand and caught the Ice Punch but it froze its hand

"Infernape! Solar Beam!" Kirika exclaimed as Infernape charges up energy in front of it before firing the Solar Beam at Ken's Golurk

"Golurk!" Ken exclaimed before Garchomp fired its Flamethrower at the coming Solar Beam

"I'm still here, remember?" Shirona said "Dragon Claw!"

Garchomp growls as it slashed its claws at Shirina's Golurk, causing it to crash down

"thanks" Ken said smiling to his wife before looking to the battle "Darkest Lariat!"

Ken's Golurk spins around as it rams itself against Infernape, sending the fire type crashing to the ground

"Infernape!" Kirika exclaimed

"Draco Meteor!" Shirona exclaimed as Garchomp fires an energy ball up before it exploded and rains of energy flied down

"defend! Golurk!" Shirina exclaimed her Golurk defends itself against the coming Draco Meteor but Ken's Golurk charged against it

"Shadow Punch!" Ken shouted as his Golurk fired its Shadow Punch, straight at his daughter's Golurk, causing it to let go of his defence before the Draco Meteor rain down upon it

"Golurk!" Shirina shouted before both sees their Pokemon knocked out

"this battle is over!" Sakuna exclaimed as everyone cheered for Ken and Shirona

"get some rest, Golurk" Shirina said holding Golurk's head

"you too, Infernape" Kirika told to her Infernape

Both called back their Pokemon to their Pokeball before looking to Shirona and Ken who were coming to them with their Pokemon beside

"that was a clever way of battling, you two" Ken said with a smile "making us think that Infernape was going to land a hit but making it into a diversion instead, that's pretty clever"

"yeah, it would've worked if we just fought Golurk" Shirina said

"it's called a Tag for a reason, you know" Shirona said smiling

"anyway, me and Infernape and my team are going to train harder, and when we're strong enough, look out!" Kirika said

"come at us" Ken said grinning "anytime anywhere"

Everyone shared a laugh as the Pokemon Summer School was truly over

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	81. Chapter 81

"**speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

After the Pokémon Summer School was over, Shirina and the others soon left off to continue their journey

"Yaahooo!" Shirina screamed out in joy as she was flying in the sky with the help of her Golurk "this is awesome!"

Golurk flies around in the air as Shirina keeps on screaming in joy

In the forest, Osamu and the others were setting up camp for the day as they had been travelling for two days after leaving the Pokémon Summer School

"Shiri's having the time of her life, huh?" Kirika said seeing the blonde girl flying around with Golurk "makes me wanna wish to catch a strong flying type"

Osamu sets up camp with Miyuki as the tent rises up

"that should do it" Osamu said pinning down one of the tent's pins with a small mallet before standing up and wipes off some sweat off his forehead "this is supposed to be Neechan's job"

"Shirina-san wanted to fly with her Golurk" Miyuki said before the two looks up and sees Shirina with her Golurk flying around in a spin before flying straight up "so, it'd be best for her to adapt to Golurk now"

"just looking at how Neechan's Golurk flies makes me want to puke" Osamu said as his face went a bit green

Minny was in the forest with some of the group's Pokemons as they were helping her in collect wild berries

Venomoth flies to a tree and grabs a Nanam Berry before dropping it to Hitmonchan who caught it

Everyone worked together in collecting the berries as they gathered it into a sack bag

Gallade was jumping around trees after trees as the Blade Pokémon gathers around the Lychee berries into a pouch

As Gallade harvest berries, the Blade Pokémon soon sees something glowing in a tree hole

Looking at the glow, Gallade went to investigate

Landing to the tree hole, Gallade looks at the glow as the Blade Pokémon looks inside and sees that there was a Pokémon Egg in it

Seeing the glow, Gallade looks around for the parents of the egg but found no Pokémon nearby

Looking to the egg as it was glowing, marking the sign that the egg was going to hatch soon

Gallade looks around before deciding to take the egg back to the camp with him

Holding it gently, Gallade soon jumped back to the camp

* * *

At the camp, Shirina and Golurk landed on the ground as the two had enough time flying in the air

"flying on Golurk's back is the greatest!" Shirina said with a grin as her Golurk pumps up its fist

"mind letting me ride Golurk's back next time?" Kirika asked as Shirina and Golurk nodded

"lunch is ready!" Osamu called out as he, and Miyuki just finished making their lunch

"yeah!" Shirina and Kirika hollered back

Getting back to the table, everyone sat down for lunch

Osamu gave their Pokemons their Pokefood before realizing that Gallade wasn't with them

"Gallade?" Osamu called out as he looks for the Blade Pokémon "Gallade!"

"what's wrong?" Shirina asked while munching on a sandwich

"Gallade isn't here with us" Osamu said as everyone started looking around for the Blade Pokémon

"that's strange, he was with us when we were at the forest" Minny said as she looks around before spotting Gallade running towards the camp "there he is!"

Everyone looks to Gallade as they see the Blade Pokémon coming towards them with the egg in its hands

"is that…an egg?" Shirina said seeing it

Gallade went to everyone as it cried out to Osamu while showing the egg to him

"it is an egg" Miyuki said eying the egg as it was white with the top being green and a red triangle in the middle

"but where did it came from?" Kirika said before the egg glowed

"it glowed!?" Shirina exclaimed in surprise

"it's going to hatch soon!" Miyuki exclaimed as the egg glowed brighter while shaking

"what do we do?! Should we boil water?! Should we call an ambulance!?" Minny exclaimed in a panicking voice

"it's a Pokémon that's going to hatch! Not a human baby!" Osamu exclaimed before everyone looks at the glowing egg as it shakes around

"what should we do?! Does anyone know how to hatch an egg?!" Kirika exclaimed as she was panicking a bit

Everyone panicked but Gardevoir didn't, the Embrace Pokémon went to Gallade and let out a few cries to Gallade who nodded with a single cry before passing the egg to her

Holding the egg gently, Gardevoir closes its eyes and uses its Heal Pulse

The move lets out a warm and calming pulse around everyone as they stopped panicking and looks to Gardevoir

"Heal Pulse?" Shirina said as they watched Gardevoir holds the egg in a gentle embrace

The egg shakes around as it glowed before shining in a flash of light

Everyone shielded their eyes from the flash of light as it flashed bright before dimming after a few seconds

Looking back to Gardevoir, everyone sees the Embrace Pokémon carrying the hatched egg which turns out to be a newborn Ralts

The newborn Ralts slowly opens its eyes as its vision focuses before seeing Gardevoir who smiled to it

Ralts looks at Gardevoir in a bit of confusion before smiling as the Feeling Pokémon soon cried out to her

Gardevoir cried out to Ralts before giving Ralts a loving hug

"it hatched….and it's a Ralts" Minny said in surprise

"should we call Mama and Papa about this?" Osamu asked as Shirina nodded

A few moments later, Gardevoir gently sets Ralts to the grassy field while helping it stand straight and teach it to balance itself

Gallade kneels in front of Ralts and Gardevoir as the Blade Pokémon smiles and cried out to Ralts who wobbles around on the grass before falling forward but Gallade caught her in time

Ralts looks at Gallade and smiled while crying out to him

Gallade smiles and looks to Gardevoir who smiled as well

Golurk and the other Pokemons got near and looks at the newborn Ralts as the Feeling Pokémon smiles to everyone

While the Pokemons were greeting and smiling to Ralts, Shirina and the others were in the middle of a call with Ken and Shirona

"_**a newborn Ralts from a found egg in the forest, huh? Sounds to me that Gallade found a rare catch"**_ Ken said rubbing his chin

"what should we do, Papa?" Osamu asked not knowing how to handle the situation a bit

"_**Ralts' parents must be somewhere in the forest where you guys are at, right?"**_ Ken said "_**just go back to where Gallade found the egg, Ralts parents won't be that far away from the place"**_

"got it" Shirina said with a nod

"_**be careful, all of you. Pokemons that had their eggs taken even accidently can cause some conflicts"**_ Shirona said to them "_**especially if it's Psychic Pokemons, they are more dangerous when you take their eggs"**_

"we got it, Mama" Osamu said before the call got hanged up and everyone looks to each other

"at the forest where the berries were picked, right?" Kirika asked as Minny nodded

"we were harvesting some berries and then went back to the camp, Gallade must've found the egg near that location" Minny said

"then let's get there and find Ralts parents" Shirina said as everyone nodded

"but.." Miyuki said as everyone looks to her seeing Ralts with their Pokemons "..Ralts looks so happy with us"

"we know how you feel but Ralts real parents might be worried sick" Osamu said as Miyuki looks to Ralts who hugs her Gardevoir with a happy smile

* * *

Leaving Houndoom and Hitmonchan to guard the camp, Shirina and the others went into the forest as Gallade was leading them to where he found the egg

"this part of the forest really is dark" Shirina said as the sunlight didn't even shine to the part of the forest, they are in

"this is the under part of the forest, it's obvious place for Dark and Ghost Pokemons to thrive in these parts of the forest" Minny said as there were many shadows around the place and some were moving

"G-G-G-G-Ghost Types?!" Osamu stuttered out while shaking his shoes

"please don't tell me that you're still scared after the Courage test?" Kirika said sighing a bit

"YOU TWO SCARED ME, REMEMBER!?" Osamu exclaimed still angry at the fact that his big sister and her best friend, keeps scaring him the whole test

"yes yes" Shirina said before snickering a bit when she remembered how Osamu passed out back at the Summer School "but it was sure fun when we scared him"

"sure was" Kirika said grinning

Osamu grumbled a bit as he hates it when his big sister does such things

Miyuki smiles to them before looking forward as Gallade runs towards the same tree hole where he found the egg

"so this is where you found it, Gallade?" Miyuki asked as Gallade nodded

"if it was found here, then Ralts parents must be somewhere near, right?" Shirina said as they look around the surrounding

"but shouldn't they be back by now?" Kirika asked looking around

Miyuki looks at the tree hole and inside she sees a torn straw basket

"a basket?" Miyuki grabs the torn basket as she pulls it out of hole and finds a letter with a small blanket

"what you got there?" Minny asked looking at the torn basket, Miyuki took out

Taking the letter, Miyuki opens it and finds a message in it

"it's from the owner of the egg" Miyuki said as she reads the content of the message

"what does it say?" Minny asked as Miyuki soon reads out the message

"'to those who found this egg, I beg of you to take care of it in my stead. Bad people are intending to take the egg from me. I have no choice but to leave it here in hopes that someone will find it and take care of it before it is born. Please' it said" Miyuki said, reading out the content of the letter

"bad people, huh? Probably some Pokémon collectors or even Pokémon Egg Poachers" Kirika said before crossing her arms "those people are by far the worst"

"you said it" Shirina stated in agreement

"then should we take in Ralts?" Osamu asked as everyone looks to him before to Gardevoir who was carrying Ralts who had fallen asleep

"should we?" Kirika asked

"we should" Shirina said "it's what Ralts parent would've wanted"

* * *

Going back to Camp, everyone settled down and started talking with each other while Gardevoir took care of Ralts with Gallade helping

"so who should take care of Ralts? no offense but I'm not that good with taking care of Psychic Type Pokemons" Shirina said as everyone sat by the table, discussing

"Miyuki should do it, she taken care of her Gardevoir since she was a Ralts after all" Osamu said as Miyuki nodded

"I can do it" Miyuki said as Shirina nodded back

"then it's decided" Kirika said

"but who is going to catch Ralts?" Minny stated in as the group started discussing again

While the group discuss, Ralts was walking around the grass before stopping to look at a flower

The Feeling Pokémon smiled in seeing the beautiful flower before let out a few cries out to Gardevoir who nodded with a smile

Ralts marveled at the flower before a black ball came rolling in

Looking at the ball curiously, Ralts went to it and poked it a few times

Gallade was watching Osamu and the others before looking to Ralts and sees the Black Ball

The Blade Pokémon let out a few cries as it was a call of danger

Soon the black ball pops out and smoke started to spread out

"what the!? Smoke?!" Kirika exclaimed as the smoke spreads around the place

Ralts let out its cry as it couldn't see anything in the smoke before a net came flying in

Gardevoir uses its Psychic to stop the Net from coming in on Ralts but a Mechanical claw sprang out of the smoke and caught her

Another one soon came as it grabs Ralts too

Gallade let out a few cries as Gardevoir and Ralts got captured by the claws

"what's going on here?!" Osamu exclaimed as they see what is happening

They soon see a group of men wearing black uniform coming in as they had R Marks on their uniform

"that Symbol!" Kirika exclaimed before seeing Yamato appearing with them

"well well well, if it ain't the Champions' kids and their friends. Been a while" Yamato said with a smirk

"Yamato!" Shirina exclaimed as she clenched her fists tight, remembering what the woman did to their hometown, and everyone's beloved Pokemons "why are you here?!"

"isn't it obvious? Capturing wild and other people's Pokemons, what else?" Yamato replied

"you guys never learn, huh?!" Osamu exclaimed

"are these guys the Team Rocket that attacked our home!?" Kirika exclaimed, furiously as she despises Team Rocket after what they done to their hometown

"what you jerks want here?!" Minny exclaimed pointing a finger at Yamato

"we're Team Rocket, what Sakaki-sama wants; we will get it for him" Yamato said

"wait, wasn't there two of them?" Shirina said remembering Kosaburo

"if you're looking for Yaburo, the guy is on a little trip to Hoenn" Yamato said before getting a call from someone, she picks it up and everyone heard a loud "IT'S KOSABURO!" from it "anyway, we'll be taking your Pokemons"

"there's no way we're giving up our Pokemons!" Kirika exclaimed as her Infernape squalled with its flame mane raging

"she got that right!" Shirina exclaimed as Golurk punches its fists together before pumping them to the side

"secure the capture" Yamato ordered out as the underlings went and move before she looks to Ralts and Gardevoir who were soon put into some sort of big glass ball case together "now, to get this two to Sakaki-sama"

All the team rocket members throw out Pokeballs as Primeapes, Yanma, and Golbat appeared

"let's teach these guys a lesson, they'll never forget!" Minny exclaimed as Luxray went to her side "Luxray, Swift!"

Luxray growls before jumping and swings its tail as energy stars came flying

"Infernape! Flamethrower!" Kirika exclaimed as her Infernape spewed out flames

"Shadow Ball!" Shirina exclaimed as Golurk charged up its Shadow Ball before firing it

The attacks went flying before hitting Team Rocket's Pokemons, causing an explosion that blew them away

"just handling two was enough" Yamato said before she took out four Pokeballs and threw them out

Soon; a Rhyperior, Magmortar, Charizard, and Ursaring appeared

"Get them!" Yamato exclaimed as the Pokemons went on the attack

"Osamu, Miyuki. Leave them to us. You two get Gardevoir and Ralts out of there!" Shirina exclaimed as Golurk charged and got into a power fight against Rhyperior

"got it!" Osamu said with a nod before looking to Miyuki "let's go!"

"Yes!" Miyuki replied before the two went off as they were accompanied by Arcanine and Garchomp

Gallade jumps high up as the Blade Pokémon got close to the Team Rocket members, before taking them all down with a Furry Cutter attack

"Gallade!" Osamu called out as he and the others runs to the Blade Pokémon "get Gardevoir and Ralts out with Solar Blade!"

Gallade nodded before running towards the glass capsule ball with the Solar Blade readied

"it won't work" Yamato said as Gallade slashed the Solar Blade at the Glass Capsule ball but the attack was reflected, soon electricity strikes inside the ball, causing Gardevoir and Ralts to cry out in pain

"what!?" Osamu and Gallade looks in surprise as the Solar Blade didn't work and damage was inflicted upon Gardevoir and Ralts

"that glass ball was designed to deflect every single type of attack from the outside" Yamato told them "and any damage from the outside goes inside"

"that's just cruel!" Miyuki exclaimed

"yeah, we're team rocket after all!" Yamato said with a smirk

Gallade let out a few cries as Gardevoir holds Ralts close to herself

"how can we save Gardevoir and Ralts if we can't break the glass ball?" Osamu said as he started thinking of a way to save them

Miyuki looks at the glass ball case before realizing something

"if it can deflect outside attacks, then how about the inside?!" Miyuki exclaimed

"eh?" Yamato said in a bit of surprise

"that's right!" Osamu exclaimed "go, Miyuki!"

"yes! Gardevoir! Moonblast!" Miyuki ordered out as Gardevoir's eyes glowed before the Embrace Pokémon fired the violet sphere at the glass case

The glass case cracked before it shatters into pieces

"no way!" Yamato exclaimed in surprise

"Gallade!" Osamu exclaimed as Gallade jumps and carries Gardevoir with Ralts before jumping back

"great job, you two!" Shirina exclaimed as Golurk throws away the Rhyperior with the others doing the same "let's give them the send off to space!"

"Golurk, Shadow Ball!" "Infernape, Solar Beam!" "Luxray, Charge Beam!" Shirina and the others exclaimed as their Pokemons fired their attacks at Yamato and her goons

"this isn't how it supposed to be!" Yamato exclaimed before a big explosion blew out and she with her team went flying

"good riddance!" Minny said with a grin

"Gardevoir, are you alright" Miyuki went to her Pokémon as Gardevoir nodded before looking to Ralts who was clinging on to her while shaking

"she's scared" Osamu said frowning a bit in seeing Ralts in such condition

"it's ok, it's ok" Miyuki said as she caressed Ralts head, trying to calm it down

Ralts soon cried as it was frightened by what had happened

Gardevoir cried out to Ralts as the Embrace Pokémon hugs Ralts before seeing Gallade coming towards them with a flower in its hand

Gallade lets out a few cries as Ralts looks to Gallade before to the flower

Looking at the flower for a moment before Gallade gives it to Ralts

Ralts holds the flower before smiling happily to it

Gallade smiles to Ralts and lets out a few cries while patting Ralts' head gently

Gardevoir smiles as well as Ralts cried out happily to the pretty flower it had

* * *

Night soon came as the sun sets and the moon rises

Everyone settled back at camp for the night

Ralts was riding on Arcanine's back as it walks around

The Feeling Pokémon lets out a few cries while smiling as Arcanine growls with a smile

"so, Miyuki should be the one to catch Ralts, right?" Shirina said changing into her night wear that is a black pyjamas

"yes, Ralts seems to think that Gardevoir is its mother. So it'd be best for them to stay together" Miyuki said while combing her hair before going to bed

"that's not the only thing" Kirika said passing by while already in her pyjamas

"what?" Shirina asked as Kirika points to the Pokemons

Everyone looks to Gallade, and Gardevoir as the two played around with Ralts who hugs them with a big smile

"I think Ralts think of Gallade as her father too" Kirika stated

"well, both are the final chain evolutions" Minny stated in while brushing her teeth

"mother and father, huh?" Shirina said as seeing the three Pokemons reminds her when Shirina was still a child with her parents before she looks to Miyuki "guess you and Osamu are a match made after all"

"y-yes?!" Miyuki exclaimed with a red tomato face

"so cute~, Gallade and Gardevoir are already together and they had a kid too. When are you going to be with Osamu-chan?" Kirika teased as Miyuki started to steam up

"_annoying"_ Minny thought as she brushed her teeth

"just go out with him, I'm giving you my full support after all!" Shirina said with a grin

"please stop!" Miyuki exclaimed unable to take more embarrassment

"such an adorable reaction!" Kirika exclaimed before hugging Miyuki tightly

While the girls were having their talk, Osamu passes by with Toxicroak as the two carried buckets of water

"what's wrong with them?" Osamu said while Toxicroak just tilts its head

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	82. Chapter 82

"**speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

A few days soon passed as Shirina and the group were riding an air Blimp

"wow!" Shirina said while looking through the window, seeing the vast ocean

"talk about a great view, huh?" Kirika said watching the flying Wingulls

"are we there yet?" Osamu asked while looking green from motion sickness

"not yet" Miyuki said while patting his back to comfort his sickness

"you still haven't gotten over your motion sickness, huh?" Minny said sighing a bit

After a few days trip, the group were on their way to Canalave City by Air Blimp

"look, a pod of Wailord and Wailmer!" Shirina said as they see the giant Water Pokémon, swimming in the ocean waters with its pod

"can you not talk about the sea, if you do my sea sickness" Osamu said before his cheeks puff out and the young Coordinator instantly ran for the Bathroom

"we're in the air, though" Miyuki said while sweatdropping

* * *

2 hours later, the air blimp soon arrived at the airport and landed

Shirina and the group boarded off the air blimp as they finally arrived at Canalave City

"talk about flying in the air" Shirina said as she stretched her hands up before sighing and took a deep breath, then exhaled "here we are at Canalave City!"

"and Canalave Gym! Here we come!" Kirika exclaimed with same eager energy like Shirina

"I'm finally freed" Osamu said as he holds his stomach

"there there" Miyuki patted his back as to ease his discomfort stomach

"we should get you to adapt sometimes, Osa-chan" Minny said

"welcome" a man wearing a suit came and greeted them "are you all; Shirina, Osamu, Miyuki, Kirika, and Minny?"

"uh? Yeah?" Shirina replied as the head of the group

"my name is Roberto, from Pokémon Travelling Guidance. I've been expecting you all to arrive" the man introduced himself "your father had asked me to guide you all to the Canalave City and to the gym"

"Papa did?" Osamu asked a bit confused

"please, come this way" Roberto said while motioning to a limo "I will guide you all to the city at once"

Shirina and the others looks to each other before following the man but stopped when they heard running

"wait right there!" someone shouted out as the group turns to see a woman with white hair and was wearing a suit "don't you dare try and rob these kids, you fiend!"

"huh? What's going on?" Shirina said while Roberto clicked his tongue and started running

"wait right there!" the woman shouted as she throws out a Pokeball and an Ariados came out "Ariados! Sticky Web!"

Ariados jumps up as the spider Pokémon fires a thread of silk that wraps around Roberto's body and made him fall down

"oookk….i think we were nearly in trouble for some reason" Kirika said as the woman went to Ariados and called it back

"you are under arrest" the woman said as a police cruiser came and Officer Jenny came out

"good work" Officer Jenny said as two police officers grabbed Roberto and pulled him away to the car

"all in a day's work" the woman said while saluting to Officer Jenny who saluted back before turning and leaves "that makes the 10th one this month"

"um" Osamu called out as the woman turns towards them "can you please tell us what's going on?"

"oh? Oh yes!" the woman said while coughing a bit "you two must be Shirina and Osamu, and you are Kirika and Minny, with Miyuki, right? My name is Masa, I'm from the Canalave Guidance department"

The woman introduced herself as she pulled out her identity card and showed them

"I'm assigned to be your guide here in Canalave City" Masa said pocketing her ID "your father had personally asked me to be your guide"

"that's what that guy said" Minny said while crossing her arms

"that man, Roberto was fired from our department a month ago as he fooled some clients into believing to let him keep their Pokemons while they were in the tour" Masa said "he has been stealing from poor travelers who come to Canalave City for weeks"

"how do we know that you're not lying and you might be the real thief instead?" Kirika said eying Masa

"Ken-san knew that one of you would say that" Masa said as she reached into her pocket and took out a Pokeball "so he lent and asked me to call this one out"

Throwing the Pokeball up, it popped open and a Steelix came out

"a Steelix?" Miyuki said as the Steelix looks at them

"not just any Steelix! That's Papa's Steelix!" Osamu said as he and Shirina went to Steelix who leaned down its head to them "been a while, Steelix! Are you well?"

Steelix smiled with a low growl as it leans against the two

"do you all believe me now?" Masa asked as Shirina and the others nodded "well then, let's start with the tour"

* * *

Getting into a car, Masa drives it to the streets of the city where it was busting with people

"here in Canalave City, we have the widest variety of transportation; from cars to busses, from railway trains to air blimps" Masa said as Shirina and the others watched the many buildings "here you can see the Canalave Library, and next to it is the Old Chateu where you can make the famous Old Gateau"

"Old Gateau? Is it that purple block thing that taste so sweet!?" Shirina exclaimed while drooling a bit

"drool" Osamu said while pointing at her

"yes, you can make it there anytime you want" Masa said chuckling a bit

"let's go there after we win the gym!" Shirina exclaimed, eager to eat the Old Gateau

"I'm in!" Kirika exclaimed

"so gluttonous" Minny said as Shirina and her sister was cheering to eat Old Gateau

The tour went on as Masa showed them the variety of tour places that are famous

"and here we are at our final destination" Masa said as they arrived at the Canalave Gym "the Iron Canalave Gym"

"alright! we're here!" Shirina exclaimed as everyone got off the car "the Canalave Gym!"

"Sixth Gym Badge! Here we come!" Kirika exclaimed as the two girls did some cheering

"I shall take my leave here, feel free to call for any directions" Masa said as she gave a card to Osamu who nodded

"yes, thank you very much" Osamu said as he, Miyuki and Minny bowed to Masa who nodded before getting back into the car and drives off

Miyuki felt her bag rustling as Ralts pops out and looks to have waken up from a nap

"oh, she woke up" Miyuki said as she took out a Pokeball and called out Gardevoir

Ralts cried out to Gardevoir as the Embrace Pokémon carried Ralts in her arms and smiled to her

After Ralts' hatching, Miyuki decided to let Ralts feel the outside world a bit more and when the time is right, she would catch Ralts into a Pokeball

"come on!" Shirina exclaimed as she and Kirika marched for the gym "the Sixth Badge awaits us!"

"more like for you two" Minny said as she followed behind

"there's no stopping them when they are like this" Osamu said sighing

Everyone went to the gym before the door suddenly opened and everyone sees Akira with Kenji

"Akira?! Kenji?!" Shirina exclaimed in surprise

"Shirina? All of you?" Akira looks in surprise and so was Kenji

"don't tell me!" Kirika exclaimed "you two got here before us!?"

"seems so" Akira said while crossing his arms "the rest of you just arrived now, right?"

"yeah" Shirina said before pointing a finger at Akira "don't tell me that you won the gym badge already!"

"no way!" Kirika exclaimed as Akira sighs and showed them his badge case that only had 5 badges and not six

"eh?" Shirina and the others said

"Aniki lost against the Gym Leader, he didn't win" Kenji said

"eeeeh?!" Shirina and Kirika exclaimed in shock

"I'm going to retry again" Akira said "and next time, I will win for sure"

"next time..but it's our turn!" Kirika said grinning

"we'll show you how it's done!" Shirina said smirking a bit as the two made their way to the front door, only to find it locked

"I forgot to tell you that the Gym Leader went off now" Akira said as Shirina and Kirka fell down

"SAY THAT EARLIER!" Shirina and Kirika exclaimed at him furiously

* * *

At a café nearby

"you could've told us faster!" Shirina grumbled while munching on a sandwich "I was pumped up for nothing"

"you two are the ones who just hasted to the gym without letting me finish speaking" Akira retorted while drinking some orange juice "you can't blame me"

"well, you could've just told us that in the first place!" Kirika exclaimed while eating a strawberry muffin "I was so ready to defeat the Gym Leader!"

"no! I was!" Shirina exclaimed

"no! me!" Kirika exclaimed

The two started bickering on who will defeat the Gym Leader first while Akira just drinks his juice and lets them bicker like children

At the table beside them, Osamu and the others just sat there and watched the two bickered

"this happens when they are in rivalry" Osamu said sweatdropping as Shirina and Kirika started playing Rock-Paper-Scissors

"i-I see?" Miyuki said with an awkward smile before turning her attention to Ralts who was munching on a muffin while smiling "is it good, Ralts?"

Ralts nodded with a smile as the Feeling Pokémon munches on the food

"still can't believe that you guys found an egg in your journey" Kenji said while crossing his arms "you guys should've just called in the authority and asked them to safeguard the egg"

"we would, but there ain't no authority in the middle of a forest" Minny said while pointing out the obvious

"anyway, whose Pokémon is it?" Kenji asked as Ralts finished the muffin before it started to eat another

"me; but for now, I want Ralts to feel the outside world a bit more" Miyuki said as she patted Ralts head "a newborn child must always know the world it lives in after all"

"where did you pick that up?" Minny asked before taking a glass of water and drinks it a bit

"my mother" Miyuki answered "my mother was a Pokémon Professor once, and she deeply loves Pokémon"

"she always told me that Pokémon and Humans are equal and there is no superiority between us, with that balance and understanding, we can live together in harmony"

"wow, that's one deep meaning" Osamu said in a bit awe

"it is" Miyuki said as she grabs a tissue and wipes off some crumbs off Ralts cheeks "Pokémon and Human, Human and Pokémon, we are all the same living beings in this world"

Osamu, Minny, and Kenji smiled as Miyuki's words were truly wise

"YEAH!" Shirina exclaimed as she holds up her fingers in victory while Kirika had her hand out "I win!"

"I knew I should just picked with Rock!" Kirika grumbled as she had lost against Shirina in Rock-paper-scissors

"so it's Shirina's win, huh?" a voice spoke out as everyone looks to the side and sees Ken with Shirona "yo"

"Papa?! Mama?! Why are you guys here!?" Shirina exclaimed in surprise to see her parents as everyone else did

"is it bad for us to not come?" Shirona asked before Osamu went to her and gave her a hug

"nope!" Osamu said to his mother before he went and hugs Ken who patted his head

"we had some time so we came here" Ken said as Shirina and the others went to them

"but I thought that with the whole Team Rocket thing…" Shirina said as she hugs her mother then her father "…you guys would be busy"

"you could say that Team Rocket ain't gonna stop us from seeing our kids" Ken said as he ruffles Shirina's hair "and besides, we're also here because there's been rumors of a Team Rocket base being here"

"here?!" everyone exclaimed

"yeah" Ken said while in fact he just came here with Shirona because of what his future self who told him of the coming incident "I'm here to make sure that they are packing their things and flying away"

"you mean we" Shirona said pouting a bit to Ken who chuckled "you promised that you won't do anything dangerous alone"

"yes yes" Ken said with a smile before pecking her cheeks "sorry"

He then looks to Shirina and the others "I can see that Akira and Kenji are here with you guys as well. Already won the Gym?"

"not yet" Akira replied "I lost today but I will retry next time"

"good to hear" Ken said patting the young man's shoulder "good luck on your re-challenge"

"yes" Akira said with a nod before he took out a Pokeball "but if I may ask for a battle against you, Ken-san? I want to test how far is the gap in between me and a Champions Master"

"ho?" Ken said while looking interested "fine by me"

"ah! No fair!" Shirina exclaimed "I want to battle Papa again!"

"me too!" Kirika stated in "I got a new strategy to fight against Ken-san!"

"alright alright, settle down" Ken said while holding his hands up "you two already fought against me and Shirona back at the Pokémon Summer School last time, give Akira a chance for once"

"not fair" Shirina said while puffing her cheeks "a lady should be going first!"

"but you're not a lady yet, right?" Ken asked with a grin as he pinched his daughter's nose and wiggles it a bit, getting Shirina puff her cheeks to her father

* * *

Everyone soon went to an open battlefield where the battle will begin

"a one on one battle, sounds good?" Ken said while standing on his side of the field

"yes" Akira said while taking out a Pokeball from his belt

"Shirona, if you please?" Ken asked as Shirona smiled

"let the battle begin!" Shirona exclaimed while being the referee

"Golurk! Let's go!" Ken shouted as he called out Golurk to the field, the Automaton Pokémon instantly punches its fists together before pumping them up

"Torterra! Battle!" Akira exclaimed as he threw out a Pokeball and the Continent Pokémon, Torterra appeared

"Akira's Grottle evolved, huh? Surprising" Kirika said while Shirina takes out her Pokedex

**Torterra, the Continent Pokémon. Torterra is the final evolved form of Turtwig. Sometimes small Pokémon will gather to make their nests on Torterra's back.**

"you can have the first move, Akira" Ken said as Akira nodded

"Torterra! Bulldoze!" Akira exclaimed as Torterra growled out before it started charging towards Golurk

"Golurk" Ken said as Golurk lifts its arm up before getting rammed by Torterra's Bulldoze, the ground breaking from the impact "now, lift him up!"

Golurk stomps its foot down before the Automaton Pokémon grabs a hold of Torterra and lifts it up

"wow!" Minny exclaimed

"no way! Torterra is a heavy Pokémon!" Kenji exclaimed in surprise

"throw him away!" Ken exclaimed as Golurk soon throws away Torterra, making the Continent Pokémon crash down the ground hard

"that's Papa and Golurk, alright!" Shirina exclaimed with a grin

"Torterra, can you still get up?" Akira said as Torterra got back up and growled out "alright! Energy Ball!"

Torterra opens it mouth as it charged a swirling green energy sphere before firing it at Golurk

"send it back with Dynamic Punch!" Ken exclaimed as Golurk pulled back its right fist before punching the Energy Ball, deflecting it back at Torterra, hitting it hard with its own attack

"no way!" Kenji exclaimed as Torterra skidded back on the ground "is that even possible!?"

"that's just Ken-san and Golurk's special battle tactic" Miyuki said while having Ralts on her lap "they always find a way to counter things, that's why Ken-san was given the title 'Counter Master'. This battle is truly one sided"

"you see the big gap now, Akira?!" Ken exclaimed "you're still young! Train harder and you can shrink the gap!"

"I know!" Akira exclaimed "but I won't be backing down!"

"fine words!" Ken said before punching his fist forward "Golurk! Darkest Lariat!"

Golurk spins around as its fist was covered in black energy and soon started spinning towards Torterra

"Torterra! Frenzy Plant!" Akira exclaimed as Torterra growled out before stomping its front legs down. Immediately causing giant thorn roots to spring out of the ground and coils up around Golurk, stopping the Darkest Lariat "alright!"

"no way! Akira-san and Torterra stopped Golurk's Darkest Lariat!?" Osamu exclaimed in surprise

"way to go, Aniki!" Kenji exclaimed

"not bad" Ken said with a grin "but…"

Golurk soon breaks free from the giant roots before the Automaton Pokémon soon flies up to the sky

"you still got a lot to learn! Golurk! Dynamic Punch!" Ken exclaimed as Golurk rockets towards Torterra with its fist pulled back

"quick! Seed Bomb!" Akira exclaimed as Torterra started firing giant seeds at Golurk, causing explosions against the Automaton Pokémon but the attack didn't stop it from coming "such hard defense!"

"go!" Ken exclaimed as Golurk soon swings its fist at Torterra's head and sends it crashing to the ground hard, making giant cracks spreads around the ground bellow

Dust started to pick up from the crash as Golurk backs away from Torterra who was knocked out

"Torterra!" Akira exclaimed in surprise, seeing his Pokémon out cold

"Torterra is unable to battle! Golurk is the winner!" Shirona exclaimed "the winner is this battle is Ken and Golurk!"

"thanks Torterra, you did great" Akira said, kneeling down beside his Pokémon. Torterra growled before he was called back to its Pokeball

"you and Torterrra were great, Akira" Ken said going to the young man "it was a clever idea using Frenzy Plant to stop Golurk's Darkest Lariat"

"yes, I've battled a trainer's Golurk who keeps on using Rapid Spin. And Torterra learned Frenzy Plant so that we could overcome the attack" Akira explained as Ken hummed and rubs his chin

"that's some awesome thinking" Ken said with a grin "train harder and I might find myself in trouble"

"well, the road is still long but I'm not giving up" Akira said as Ken patted his shoulders a few times before giving his thumbs up

"that's the spirit" Ken said before Shirona and the others went to them

"I can't believe that Torterra's Energy Ball could be deflected, I thought that something like that wasn't possible" Kenji said while feeling a bit disappointed that his brother didn't win

"nothing is impossible for Papa and Golurk" Shirina said with a grin

"yeah!" Osamu said in agreement

"alright then," Shirona said "now that we finished the battle and all. why don't we go to the Old Chateu and make some old Gateu?"

"I'm in!" Shirina said while raising her hand up

"but I thought that we would go there after we win the gym?" Kirika asked Shirina

"it's just for pre-celebration and I can barely wait to eat it" Shirina told her

"hmm, I guess so" Kirika said before raising her hand "me too!"

"those two are always such gluttons" Minny said with a sweatdrop while Miyuki just giggles a bit awkward

"well then" Ken said as he called back Golurk's to its Pokeball "let's go then?"

"yes!" Shirina and the others exclaimed

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	83. Chapter 83

"**speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

After the quick battle of Akira vs Ken. Ken and the others soon head to the Old Chateau where they can make Old Gateau

"here we are" Ken said as they arrived at the Old Chateau by foot

"it looks much bigger up close" Osamu said while looking at the mansion like building

As they were heading into the mansion, a group of people came running out scared and screaming

"what was that?" Kirika said looking at the fleeing group

"they look like they got scared of something" Kenji said

"probably Rotom, that Pokemon does like to make jump scares" Ken said with a sigh

"Rotom? A Pokemon?" Shirina asked as Ken nodded

"it's an Electric/ Ghost Pokemon. It likes to prank people and scare them a lot" Ken explained as Osamu looks in the Pokedex for the Pokemon's data

**Rotom, the Plasma Pokémon. With a body made of plasma Rotom is able to permeate various kinds of electrics devices, causing all sorts of problems.**

"this place is Rotom's home. He doesn't do much harm to others, it just loves pranking" Ken told them

"an Electric/ Ghost Pokemon, huh?" Shirina said before grinning "sounds to me like a good catch!"

"took the words right out of my mouth" Kirika said before the two had a spark of rivalry flying in between them

"here we go again" Minny said with a sigh

"don't tell me that you two are going to tray and catch it?" Akira said before holding up a Pokeball "because I won't be letting any of you two catch it"

"oh, it's on!" Shirina and Kirika exclaimed as the trio was soon engulfed in flames of rivalry

"waaaah, they turned into fire Types" Osamu said as he and the others backed away from them

"don't bother" Ken told them as he and Shirona made their way to the Old Chateau first "that Pokemon is such a problem child that even I had a hard time training it"

"if it's a Pokemon, Papa couldn't catch in his young age. Then it's going to be super sweet victory for me to catch it!" Shirina said with a grin

"you catch it? No! I'm going to catch it!" Kirika exclaimed

"it's me" Akira said

"let's go and catch up with Papa and Mama" Osamu said as Miyuki, Minny, and Kenji nodded before the four went inside the Old Chateau while Shirina, Akira, and Kirika continued bickering with each other

* * *

going inside, Ken leads everyone upstairs where the kitchen is

"here is the Gateau Corner" Ken said opening the door as they arrived at the cooking station, where they would make the Old Gateau

"What a kitchen!" Miyuki complimented in amazement as the cooking utensils were top-notched

"let's start cooking" Shirona said as Ken pressed a button on a wall and ingredients appeared out of the kitchen tables.

[You'll find everything you need to make your gateau!] The intercom announced.

"Wow! Now we've got the ingredients and the recipe! They're begging us to make the stuff!" Osamu exclaimed, feeling excited

"I'll pass on this one, ain't a good cook like Aniki" Kenji said "I'll joined with Aniki and the others. Try to help them catch Rotom"

"alright, but be careful" Ken said as he helps Shirona tie her apron onto her "that Rotom is not only feisty but it's damn smart in making traps"

"yes" Kenji said as he went out the kitchen

"look at that" Minny said while holding the recipe book "it's actually a simple recipe but with some good and old ingredients"

"guess that's why they called it Old Gateau" Osamu said while wearing his apron

"stay here, alright?" Miyuki said as she sets down her bag that has Ralts in it, to the kitchen table

Ralts nodded with a smile as Miyuki smiled back while petting Ralts head before she went to get an apron for herself

Soon, Ralts got out of the bag and started going out to explore the Chateau like a curious child

* * *

Shirina, Kirika, and Akira were now at the bottom level of the Chateau as they are trying to find the elusive Rotom

They look around the place but all they are finding is nothing at all

"nothing here" Shirina said as she opened a closet and there was nothing than cleaning supplies

"here too" Kirika said as she opens a closet door and only finds mops, brooms, and bleach

"I don't think that Rotom is here at all" Akira said coming in as he had checked the room near them

"let's think again, what does an Electric/Ghost Pokemon that is a prankster would usually be doing?" Shirina said as they started thinking before they snapped their fingers at the same time

"Generator room" they said in unison

"it's the only logical thing" Kirika said "Electric Pokemons will always stick by some place that generates electricity"

"yeah" Shirina said as everyone heads up where they meet Kenji who was coming down

"didn't want to cook with the others?" Akira said as Kenji nodded "good, we might need more hand on catching this Rotom"

They soon started to roam around to find the generator room but didn't know that the Rotom; they were trying to find and catch, had already found them

Rotom smiles and laughs before disappearing into an electric socket

* * *

Meanwhile at the kitchen

"we mixed in the flour and the juiced berries" Miyuki said as she poured in some water and started mixing while Osamu copied what she did

"seems like you have some skills there, Miyuki" Ken said while passing by as he carried some metal bowls with a whisk in it

"yes, I used to help a lot at my home when I was 6 years old" Miyuki said as she mixed the batter thoroughly before adding in sugar and some salt

"I can already tell who is going to be the chef when those two get married" Shirona said with a smile as Miyuki and Osamu blushed hard

"MAMA!" Osamu exclaimed, embarrassed because of his mother

"what's wrong? Having Miyuki who is very skilful in the kitchen as your wife is a great thing" Shirona told him as Osamu started steaming up "I can't wait and see the two of you get married"

"stop it, please!" Miyuki exclaimed, her face red in embarrassment

"such an adorable couple, you two will be" Ken said with a chuckle

While the two adults laugh in seeing Osamu and Miyuki blush, Minny felt out of place

"_why do I feel like I'm not noticeable these days?"_ Minny thought as she whisks a batter in a bowl

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	84. Chapter 84

"**speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

Shirina and the others went to the generator room where they started looking around for any signs of Rotom

"another dead end?" Kirika said as they see no signs of Rotom anywhere

"man, I could've sworn that Rotom would be here" Shirina said while looking around every nook and cranny of the room

"let's try finding Rotom at the upper level, we might get some luck there" Akira said while Kenji was looking through a closet nearby

"probably" Shirina said before the lights suddenly went out

"wah! It's dark!" Kirika exclaimed

"is it Rotom!?" Shirina exclaimed while not being able to see anything

"the lights are off!?" Akira exclaimed before it went back on like normal

Everyone looks around before seeing the lightbulb flickering before going dead

"what, just the lightbulb going dead" Shirina said disappointed

"let's just head upstairs" Akira said as everyone heads out of the room before the door shuts close

After everyone was gone, Rotom appeared out of the lightbulb that went back on

Rotom laughed before it went into the electric socket

* * *

Rotom soon appeared at the upper floor in a storage room

It laughed before it went into a Washing Machine, and Rotom fused with the machine

Now possessing the Washing Machine, Rotom heads out and made its way near the stairs where Shirina and the others were starting to get up

It laughs before Wash Rotom fired out a stream of water from its attached pipe

Meanwhile Downstairs

Shirina and the others were making their way up before they saw the giant stream of water coming down on them

"Waaaahhh!" they shouted out before the wave of water swallowed them and sends them back to the first floor

"what was that!?" Shirina exclaimed while drenched wet

"a water leak!?" Kirika exclaimed while spitting out some water

"what kind of water leak is the size of a small tsunami!?" Kenji stated while getting up and wrinkles his clothes to dry them off

"it must be Rotom!" Akira exclaimed as he started running upstairs

"wait! Aniki!" Kenji exclaimed, chasing behind his big brother

"and us!" Shirina exclaimed as she and Kirika followed behind

* * *

Rotom flied out of the Washing Machine as it laughs and was about to fly away when it caught sight of Ralts who was wandering around the Chateau

Looking curious, Rotom flied near Ralts who looks at the Plasma Pokémon before smiling and crying out to him

Rotom looks confused at first, before it smiles and laughs

The two Pokémon conversed before Rotom leads Ralts to the nearby storage room

As the two Pokémon went to the storage room, Shirina and the others came running up the stairs

"where is it?!" Shirina exclaimed while looking around the place

"come out, Rotom! I'm going to catch you!" Kirika exclaimed

"no you're not! I am!" Shirina exclaimed and before long, the two started bickering with each other

"if you two have time to bicker, I suggest using it to find Rotom" Akira said as he and Kenji went to one room and started checking it out to find Rotom

"he's right! Let's find Rotom and later decide who can keep it!" Kirika said as Shirina nodded before the two girls went around the next room and started rummaging around to find Rotom

Without them knowing, Rotom was hiding in the storage room near them, laughing with a smile

It then turns to look at Ralts and started conversing with the Feeling Pokémon

After conversing, Ralts flied into an Electric Fan and fused with it, becoming Fan Rotom

Fan Rotom soon flied up as Ralts cried out to it while pulling on a white blanket sheet and points at it

Getting the idea, Fan Rotom carries the White sheet and covers itself with it before flying out

Ralts cried out in cheering for Fan Rotom who flies around under the blanket sheet, pretending to be some sort of ghost

* * *

At the kitchen, Miyuki sets some trays into a freezer as the group had finished making a big batch of the Old Gateau

"now to let is set" Miyuki said as she sets a timer on before closing the freezer door

"we're finally done" Osamu said while stretching his arms around "the recipe is simple but way too taxing"

"well, Old Gateau is kinda a delicate dish" Minny said while holding the recipe book "but it's going to be worth it when we eat it"

"better get your pieces taken, before Shirina and Kirika munches them all up" Ken said as he holds the freezer door open and Shirona places in some trays of Old Gateau in it "just this much won't fill those two's bellies"

"way ahead of them" Minny said with a small laugh

Miyuki was at the kitchen table as she was setting aside the used cooking utensils in a bowl before she accidentally nudges her bag and made it fall

"ah!" Miyuki yelped as she quickly grabs her bag and carries up "I'm sorry, Ralts! I didn't mean to make the bag fall"

Miyuki thought that Ralts was asleep in her bag as she had been making the Old Gateau and had not heard Ralts making a fuss

She opened her bag but to her surprise, Ralts was not inside

"eh? Ralts?" Miyuki started looking around as she started calling out to Ralts in the kitchen "Ralts? Where are you?"

"what's wrong?" Osamu asked hearing Miyuki calling out to Ralts

"Ralts isn't in my bag, she's gone" Miyuki said as Osamu looks in her bag and the Feeling Pokémon was gone

"eh? Wasn't she here before?" Osamu said as they started looking around for Ralts "Ralts? Come on out. It's not time to play hide and seek"

"did she went out?" Minny said, joining them

"oh no, I thought that this would happen. I should've been more attentive to her" Miyuki said with a frown

"let's not start worrying first, Ralts probably ventured around the place because she's curious" Osamu said "and maybe Neechan and the others had found her and are looking after her at the moment"

"probably" Miyuki said

"why don't you three go out and find Ralts?" Ken said while carrying dirty bowls "me and Shirona will stay behind and clean things up a bit. Knowing Rotom, I think he'll start playing pranks with Ralts"

"alright" Osamu said with a nod as the three takes off their apron before they went to the door

And as soon as Osamu opened the door, Fan Rotom was in front while under the white sheet

"GHOSTTTT!" Osamu screamed, his hair standing up before he fainted

"What is that thing?!" Minny exclaimed as the covered Fan Rotom flies around before revealing itself and started laughing

"that's Fan Rotom, Rotom has the special ability to merge with electronic devices" Ken told them before he rubs his chin "I should've probably told Shirina and the others about it"

Fan Rotom soon flies away as Miyuki and Minny looks at it flying away

"better chase after it" Ken said while taking off his apron "Ralts might not be far from Rotom"

"alright then" Minny said as she grabs Osamu's leg and started dragging him with Miyuki beside "after it!"

"yes!" Miyuki exclaimed while feeling a bit pity to Osamu who had fainted

The door closed as the two adults were left behind

"will they be alright?" Shirona asked "Rotom is known to be a trickster Pokémon that never learns"

"they'll be fine" Ken said as he stands beside Shirona before holding her waist "and besides, we got some alone time with each other"

"oh you, Ken" Shirona said with a smile before giving her husband a kiss on the lips

* * *

Shirina and Kirika were rummaging around the storage room as they look around for Rotom

Ralts was in the room as the Feeling Pokémon snickered quietly before sneakily going to Shirina and untied her shoelaces and tangles them up

"nothing here" Shirina said while looking inside some boxes

"let's go to Akira and Kenji-kun's room. We might find some luck there" Kirika said while not knowing that Ralts was untying her shoelaces and tangles them together before hiding away

Shirina and Kirika soon walks towards the door, and before they know it, they fell down at the same time

"ow!" "ouch!" they exclaimed while falling face down to the floor

"what the?!" Shirina exclaimed, seeing her shoelaces tied together "who did this?!"

"mine too!?" Kirika exclaimed while lifting up her legs and see her tangled up shoelaces "must be that Rotom! That Pokémon is so sneaky that we didn't hear it!"

Ralts snickered from the successful prank as it snickers quietly

* * *

At the other room, Akira and Kenji were looking around the room and try to find any sign of Rotom

"nothing here?" Akira said while opening a closet before closing it

"nothing else here, Aniki" Kenji said while opening an old freezer door and looks inside then to his big brother "I don't think Rotom is going to be an easy catch"

Without knowing, Rotom had come in and fused with the Freezer, becoming Frost Rotom

"Kenji! Behind you!" Akira exclaimed, seeing Frost Rotom

"eh?" Kenji said as he turns around before getting blasted with a blizzard of ice by Frost Rotom "Waaaaah!"

The two brothers were soon blasted out of the room, covered in snow

"that was Rotom!" Akira exclaimed while getting up before he sneezes a bit from the snow

"I won't forgive that -achoo!- Pokémon!" Kenji exclaimed before sneezing again

"Akira-san! Kenji!" Minny shouted out as she and Miyuki went to the brothers "have you two seen Rotom?"

"seen it?! That Pokémon just blasted us with snow and ice!" Kenji exclaimed before he sees Osamu passed out "what happened to him?"

"we'll explain later, right now we need to find Ralts. We can't find her anywhere" Miyuki said surprising Akira and Kenji

"isn't Ralts with you guys at the kitchen? I mean she could just be playing hide and seek with you guys?" Kenji said

"we already checked the whole kitchen, and she wasn't there" Minny told Kenji

Before long, they heard screams as Shirina and Kirika came flying out a room, blasted with water

"Shirina-san! Kirika-san!" Miyuki exclaimed as the group went to Shirina and Kirika who coughs out water before getting back up

"did Rotom did this?" Kenji asked

"who else?!" Shirina and Kirika exclaimed at the same time before they look to the room that they were blasted out and Wash Rotom came out

"that Rotom! That does it!" Shirina exclaimed while looking angry

"I had enough of this water blasts!" Kirika exclaimed, looking as angry as Shirina

The Plasma Pokémon laughs at them before flying out of the Washing Machine and into an electric Socket

"it went into the electric socket!" Minny exclaimed before they heard a loud engine roar

They look to the side and Rotom came out in the form of a lawnmower as it is now Mow Rotom

Mow Rotom laughs before it fired out a storm of leaves at them

"it's Leaf Storm! Jump away!" Akira exclaimed as everyone jumps away while Shirina pulls her little brother away by the leg

Mow Rotom laughs before its wheels spins around fast and it dashed at them

"if its want a fight!" Kirika exclaimed as she takes out a Pokeball and throws it out, calling Infernape out "then it's a fight it'll get! Infernape! Flamethrower!"

Infernape squalled before it spewed out flames at Mow Rotom

The Flamethrower hits Mow Rotom as it caused an explosion

"how's that!?" Kirika exclaimed with a grin as the dust settled and revealed a destroyed lawn mower "what the?!"

"it flied out of the lawn mower before the Flamethrower hits it" Miyuki said before they heard laughing above

Everyone looks up and sees Rotom flying around, and laughing before the Plasma Pokémon flied into the Washing machine and became Wash Rotom

"it possessed the Washing Machine again!" Minny exclaimed

Wash Rotom laughs before its plastic tube lifts up and a blast of water fired out at Infernape, a super effective move that causes the Fire Type Pokémon to cry out in pain

"Infernape!" Kirika exclaimed as Infernape was hit hard from the water attack

"that was Hydro Pump!" Kenji exclaimed

"if it's uses Water Type moves!" Akira said as he takes out a Pokeball and calls out Torterra "Torterra! Energy Ball!"

Torterra growled before it fires the Energy Ball at Wash Rotom

Rotom flies out of the Washing Machine as the Energy Ball destroyed the Washing Machine

"it flied out of it again!" Miyuki stated as Rotom flies around before into the electronic socket

"where does it keep going to?!" Shirina exclaimed before everyone sees Rotom coming out of a room as a Microwave

"a Microwave?" Akira said before his eyes widen "this is bad!"

Rotom, now becoming Heat Rotom laughs as it opens its microwave door and fired a blast of flames directly at Torterra who cried out in pain

"Torterra!" Akira exclaimed as Torterra got burned badly

"it can use Grass, Water, and Fire Type moves?! What a strong Pokémon!" Shirina exclaimed

"not exactly, Shirina-san. Ken-san told us that Rotom can fuse with electronic objects, taking its form and gaining a certain type" Miyuki told her

"then, when it's a lawn mower, it's a grass type. A washing machine, it's a water type. And as a microwave it's a Fire Type?" Kirika said as Miyuki nodded

"we see it possess an electric fan and became a Flying Type" Minny added in

"and it possessed a freezer and became an Ice Type!" Kenji added in

"now I really want to catch it" Shirina said with a grin

"only problem now, is how?" Kirika asked "there are a lot of electronic appliances in here, it keeps possessing the ones that gives it a type advantage against us"

"not all of us" Kirika said with a grin as she takes out a Pokeball and calls out her Golurk

"my Golurk is Ghost/ Ground Type! Ain't no way that Rotom can beat it!" Shirina exclaimed

"STUPID!" Kirika and Akira shouted at Shirina and surprised her

"w-what?!" Shirina exclaimed at them in confusion

"Golurk may have a strong advantage against Rotom, but you forgot where we are!" Akira exclaimed before before they heard a loud cracking sound bellow

Everyone looks down and sees the floor bellow Golurk was breaking and before long it breaks into a big hole, causing everyone to falls into it

"Shiri, you stupid!" Kirika exclaimed while falling into the hole "we're on the second floor and the floor is made out of wood! What do you think would happen when you call out a heavy weighted Pokemon like Golurk!?"

"SORRY!" Shirina exclaimed as everyone fell into the hole and down to the basement

Heat Rotom looks down the hole before it laughs and defuse from the Microwave

Rotom laughs again before it flies away into a storage room where Ralts was in

The kitchen door opened as Ken peeks his head out

"what's wrong?" Shirona voiced out as Ken looks to the hole and sighs

"just Shirina and the others, making a big mess of the Old Chateau" Ken said face palming and rubs his face "I swear, if Team Rocket doesn't get me stressed, those kids will"

* * *

Shirina and the others fell into the hole as they were now in the basement

"ouch, that was a hard fall" Shirina said while sitting up and rubs her back

"everyone alright?" Akira said while getting up

"yeah" Minny said while holding her head

"never better, Aniki" Kenji said while dusting off the dirt on his shirt

"hey guys, look at this~!" Kirika called out while motioning them to come to her side as she had a big smile

Shirina looks at Miyuki who hugs Osamu close to herself

Miyuki opens her eyes as she looks at Osamu before to Shirina and the others who were looking at them

"i-it's not what you are thinking! We were falling and Osamu-kun was still passed out!" Miyuki exclaimed while blushing

"aww~~~! So adorable!" Kirika squealed

"I guess I can call you lil sis now!" Shirina said with a grin

"it's not what it looks like!" Miyuki stammering out before seeing Osamu waking up and he sees himself in Miyuki's arm which made him blush hard

The two soon separates as Osamu started apologizing to Miyuki who was embarrassed of him apologizing

"this two are a matchmade in heaven~!" Kirika exclaimed while squealing

"I can already see the big wedding!" Shirina stated out as Miyuki and Osamu snapped their heads at Shirina and started stuttering out incomprehensible words to them

"these two" Akira said with a sigh

"why do I feel annoyed?" Kenji said with a deadpanned face

"funny, I always getting that feeling" Minny said with a deadpanned face too

After Shirina and Kirika stops teasing Osamu and Miyuki. Golurk, Torterra, and Infernape were called back to their Pokeballs and everyone started to head upstairs

"we got to get that Rotom, it literally made fun of us" Shirina said as she and the others head upstairs

"you said it, Shiri. I had enough of being played by it" Kirika stated in agreement

As they made their way upstairs, yellow liquid started pouring down the stairs

"what's this stuff?" Kenji said before he slipped his footing on the stairs "what!?"

Soon everyone started slipping down the stairs before they fell down on top of each other

"i-it's cooking oil" Kirika grunted out before seeing Rotom on top of the stairs, holding an empty cooking oil bottle

Rotom laughs before it flies away

"that Rotom!" Shirina gritted her teeth as she charged towards the stairs before slipping and falls back down "ow!"

"let's get from that hole, we can't get up from the stairs anymore" Akira said as he calls out a Gliscor from his Pokeball

"good thinking, Aniki" Kenji said

Soon everyone gets on their Pokémon that can fly or levitate as they got out of the basement and into the second floor

"now, let's get that Rotom" Shirina said while calling back her Metang to its Pokeball

"let's wait on the get part, we also need to find Ralts, remember?" Akira said

"we know, that's why on this part we're going to split up" Kirika said "me, Shiri, you are going after Rotom while Osamu-chan and the others try to find Rotom"

"eeeh? Why do I have to help find Ralts?!" Kenji whined before Akira hits his head

"just do it" Akira told him

"a-alright, Aniki" Kenji said as he and the others heads away to find Ralts

"now that they are doing that, we need to think of how we are going to beat Rotom. That Pokémon can fuse with any electronic device that can give it a type advantage against our Pokemons" Ken told the two

"let's have Golurk fight Rotom! Golurk can't be affected by most of Rotom's form!" Shirina said with a smile "Golurk is the perfect opponent for Rotom!"

"and get us falling into another hole?! Are you crazy!?" Kirika exclaimed as Shirina sulked a bit

"Rotom is Electric/ Ghost Type, and it can become Fire, Water, Grass, Flying, and Ice" Akira stated "we need Pokémons that are either Psychic, Dark, or Poison Type"

"I got no Pokémon like that" Kirika said

"me too" Shirina stated

"but I do" Akira said as he took out two Pokeballs and throws them out

From Akira's Pokeballs, came out Drapion and Bronzong

"Drapion and Bronzong, huh?" Kirika said while Shirina takes out her Pokedex to check on Bronzong's data

**Bronzong, the Bronze Bell Pokémon. One slept for over 2,000 years, until it was accidentally awakened at a construction site.**

"now let's get that Rotom" Akira said as Kirika and Shirina nodded before the three went to find Rotom

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	85. Chapter 85

"**speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

Osamu and the others were looking for Ralts as they went from room to room to find her

"where can Ralts be?" Miyuki said while looking through some open drawers before closing them

"she's not in this room, that's for sure" Kenji said while closing a closet door

"wait a minute, why don't we just call out Gardevoir and Gallade?" Minny said "I mean there's no better way to call out a child with the parents, right?"

"great idea" Osamu said as he looks to Miyuki and both nodded while taking out a Pokeball each

"Gardevoir!" "Gallade!" Miyuki and Osamu called the two Pokemons out as Gallade and Gardevoir appeared

"Gardevoir, Gallade, we need both of your help to find Ralts. She's playing hide and seek on us and we can't find her" Osamu told the two Pokemons as they nodded

Gardevoir closed her eyes as the Embrace Pokémon sees Ralts hiding in a storage room near their room

The Embrace Pokémon soon opened her eyes and let out a few cries to Gallade who nodded with a single cry before going out of the room and heads to the one nearby

"I think they found her" Miyuki said as they followed Gallade who went into a room before coming out while carrying Ralts

"they found her" Minny said as Gallade walks to them before passing Ralts to Gardevoir who carried her with a smile

Ralts let out a few cries with a smile before hugging Gardevoir who hugs her back

"sure made some trouble" Kenji said before they heard a big explosion from the floor bellow

"what was that?" Osamu said before they head Shirina shouting and screaming and more explosions rang out

"must be Shirina-san and the others" Miyuki said before they see Rotom flying up and then lets out a Discharge attack bellow, making the others hear screaming of pain "and I guess that they are having a hard time"

* * *

"why you little!" Shirina exclaimed as her hair was charred and in an afro looking shape

"Drapion! Bronzong!" Akira exclaimed, his hair in the same state as Shirina

Drapion fires its Poison sting from its mouth while Bronzong fires its Flash Cannon

The two attacks flied towards Rotom who dodged them before laughing then flies into an electronic socket

"it got away again!?" Kirika exclaimed while combing her hair down

"I had enough of it always getting away!" Shirina exclaimed before they heard banging from a door behind them

They turn and sees the door slamming open, Frost Rotom coming out

Frost Rotom opens its door and a freezing Blizzard came flying out of it

"it's an Ice Type now!" Akira exclaimed as everyone was soon covered in snow

"c-c-c-c-cold!" Kirika exclaimed while shivering

Frost Rotom laughs at them as Rotom flies out of the Freezer and laughs at them again

"w-w-w-why you!" Shirina exclaimed while shivering as her body was cold

"Neechan!" Osamu exclaimed as they look from upstairs

Rotom sees them and laughs at them before flying to an electronic socket

"be careful! It's going to possess something again!" Akira exclaimed as Osamu and the others got on guard

Before long, Rotom came out in the form of Heat Rotom

"it's a Microwave this time!" Kenji exclaimed as Heat Rotom opens its lid and a blast of fire came flying out

Gallade got in front as the Blade Pokémon's arm blades shined red before it slashes the blast of flames with multiple swings

The flames instantly disperse as Ralts cried out with a smile

Gallade nodded with a smile before looking at Heat Rotom who laughs at the Blade Pokémon

"looks like we got to have a battle, huh?" Kenji said

"we need to be careful, in this form; Rotom is a Fire Type" Miyuki said

Gallade swings its arm blades a few times as Heat Rotom laughs at them

Before long, Heat Rotom unleashes another blast of flames at Gallade

"Gallade!" Osamu exclaimed as Gallade uses its Fury Cutter and slashes the flames apart before dashing towards Heat Rotom with its arm blades readied

Heat Rotom laughs before it fires a Shadow Ball at Gallade

"cut it down with Fury Cutter!" Osamu exclaimed as Gallade's arm blades shined red before it slashed the Shadow ball into two, and it exploded

Heat Rotom looks in surprise as Gallade closes in on it

"use Fury Cutter again!" Osamu exclaimed as Gallade's arm blades shined red again and readied both of them at its side

Rotom soon flied out of the Microwave as it was sliced into two by Gallade

"it got out!" Minny exclaimed

Rotom started buzzing and flying around the place before it suddenly multiplies

"Double Team!?" Osamu exclaimed before all the Rotom copies fired out their Discharge attack at Galade

Gallade cried out in pain as the shock attack was powerful

"Gallade!" Osamu exclaimed as Gallade fell to one knee

Rotom's copies soon disappeared as the Original floated in the air

"this Rotom sure is strong!" Kenji said

"Gallade, can you still stand up?!" Osamu said as Gallade got back up and nodded

Rotom started buzz around the place as it was so fast

"it's so fast, I can barely see it anymore!" Minny exclaimed as Rotom was disappearing and reappearing all over the place

"how are we supposed to stop it?" Miyuki said

Gallade looks around as Rotom was appearing everywhere before it fired a Shadow Ball attack from behind, causing Gallade to cry out in pain

"it's too fast! Gallade can't keep up with it!" Osamu exclaimed

Gardevoir let out a few cries to Gallade as the Blade Pokémon looks back and nodded

Gallade took a deep breath before letting out a loud cry as its arm blades shined blue

"that's!" Minny exclaimed as Gallade started swinging its arms repeatedly and multiple light blue crescent blades started to fly everywhere and one of the crescent blades hits Rotom hard

"what was that!?" Kenji exclaimed in surprise

"that was Psycho Cut!" Miyuki stated "it's a move that forms energy into crescent like blades, Gallade must've learned it!"

"that's awesome, Gallade!" Osamu exclaimed as Gallade nodded before reading its arm blades at Rotom who looks at Gallade before flying away

"it's getting away!" Minny exclaimed as Rotom flies away before an Alakazam appeared in front of it

Rotom looks in surprise, and tried to fly away but Alakazam uses its Psychic power to stop Rotom and freezes it in its place

"that's Papa's Alakazam!" Osamu said as Alakazam holds Rotom in place with its psychic before Ken and Shirona came out of the corner

"remember me, Rotom?" Ken said while looking at Rotom who looks scared at Ken before trying to get away but could not as Rotom was stuck in its place

"Papa!" Shirina shouted out as she, Kirika, and Akira started running towards them

"do you kids know how much damage you got the old Chateau in?" Ken said as he looks at the damage before sighing "I wouldn't be surprised if Officer Jenny comes and started arresting you guys"

"that doesn't matter now!" Shirina exclaimed while taking out a pokeball "what matters now is catching Rotom!"

Kirika and Akira nodded as the two takes out their own Pokeballs

Ken sighs tiredly as he takes out a Pokeball and it fired a beam at Rotom before the Plasma Pokémon was caught in the Pokeball

"eh?" Shirina and the others said in surprise

"remember when I told you that I couldn't catch Rotom a few years back?" Ken said as they nodded "well, I lied"

"HA?!" Shirina and the others exclaimed in pure surprise

"the thing is, having Rotom at the farm was like having two Shirina. So I decided to leave Rotom here in the care of a friend of mine" Ken said "I still can't believe that it made such big trouble after all these years"

"eeeh!? Why didn't you tell us in the first place, Papa!?" Shirina exclaimed

"I told you that Rotom is a Pokémon that I had a hard time training, I didn't say that it's a Pokemon that I couldn't catch" Ken said as everyone remembered his words 2 hours ago

"oh yeah, he did say that" Kirika said, remembering

"see?" Ken said while calling back Alakazam to its Pokeball before sighing "I hope that the damage expenses isn't that bad"

* * *

The day had turned orange as it was in the evening now

Everyone was out of the Old Chateau and were sitting by the benches

Everyone had a plate of the Old Gateau as Shirina and the others were loving it

"this is good!" Shirina exclaimed taking a bite of the Old Gateau

"sure is!" Kirika exclaimed in agreement

"it's sweet but at the same time a bit bitter" Minny said while taking another bite

"this is some good Old Gateau" Kenji said while chewing on a piece

Miyuki was feeding Ralts a piece of the Old Gateau as the Feeling Pokémon eats it and chews before having a happy smile that makes Miyuki smile too and giggles

"what's wrong with Ken-san?" Akira asked as Ken was sitting with Shirona but the man looks lifeless as he eats his fair share of the Old Gateau

"let's just say that Papa's friend wasn't that happy on the damage in the Old Chateau" Osamu said with an awkward smile

Ken lets out a long sigh before he bites his piece of Old Gateau "I swear, I'm starting to rethink on letting Shirina out as a trainer. The damage bill is getting too be big"

"cheer up a bit, Ken" Shirona said as she pats Ken's back a bit "things can't get more bad"

"please don't say that, Shirona" Ken said sighing before taking another bite of his Old Gateau "yum"

Soon, Officer Jenny came riding on her police bike

"why's Officer Jenny here?" Osamu said

"probably because of what we did in the Old Chateau" Minny said as Shirina, Kirika, and Akira paled a bit because most of the damage was because of them

"Ken-san" Officer Jenny called out as Ken sighs and stands up to meet with the officer

"I know I know, the damage to the old Gateau was big but I can pay for the damage" Ken said, already knowing what is going to happen "just give me the warning papers"

"hands please" Officer Jenny said as Ken raised an eyebrow

"hands?" Ken said confused as Officer Jenny nodded

"reach them out please" Officer Jenny said as Ken nodded while confused but did as he was told

"by the authority of the Canalave Security department, Unova Champion Master, Ken" Officer Jenny stated out before taking out handcuffs and puts them on Ken's wrists, snap shut "you are under arrest"

"eh?" Ken said while holding up his cuffed hands and pulls them a bit to see if they were real or fake

"EEEEHHHH?!" Shirina and the others looks in surprise and shock

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Going on hiatus**

**Bye bye**


	86. Chapter 86

"**speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

After an incident in the Old Gateau, we find our travelers in the Pokémon security office where Ken was locked up in jail as his pokemon and belongings were confiscated from him by Officer Jenny

"what's going on, Officer Jenny?!" Shirina exclaimed while slamming her hands on the office table "why did you arrest Papa!?"

"that's right! What did Papa ever do to get into jail?!" Osamu exclaimed, joining his big sister in defying their father getting arrested

"there's been a crime and Ken-san is the one responsible" Officer Jenny replied calmly

"a crime?! What are you talking about!?" Shirina and Osamu shouted out

"Shirina, Osamu, that's enough!" Shirona told her kids as she pulled them away

"but Mama!" Shirina exclaimed

"you know better than anyone that Papa is innocent! And he wouldn't do any crime!" Osamu exclaimed

The two soon got their ears pulled by Shirona as they started yelping in pain

"I know that too, but let's hear on Officer Jenny's perspective on why your father was arrested in the first place" Shirona said as she pulled her children's ears hard before letting go "understand?"

"yes" Shirina and Osamu said while holding their beating red ears

"can you please tell us why Ken-san is arrested?" Kirika asked

"it'd be more easier for us to understand when you just came and arrested him" Akira stated in

"recently, there's been a robbery a few days ago and it all started on 21st July at 8.00 pm" Officer Jenny said as she pulled out a case folder and opened it to show it to everyone, inside the folder was photos of Ken going inside stores, banks, and malls at night and stealing money, items, anything valuable "and here's the proof to show it"

"what is this!?" Minny said in surprise

"this one and this one has Ken-san in it!" Kenji said, looking at the photos one by one

"this can't be true, right?" Miyuki said looking at the photos "I mean, Ken-san couldn't"

"couldn't or wouldn't, the proof is right here" Officer Jenny stated "and by the law, he has to face his crimes"

"wait" Shirona said as she was looking at one photo in her hand "this is an impostor"

"what?" Shirina and Osamu said as they went near their mother and look at the photo, she was looking

In the photo, it showed Ken opening the door of a jewelry store while carrying a bag filled with stolen goods

"Ken is a right-handed man, he never uses his left to open doors or anything," Shirona said as she pointed out on the photo that the Ken in it was using his left hand to open the door "and all of these ones showed the same thing"

Shirona pointed to each photo as each one showed Ken doing every action with his left hand rather than his right hand

"that's right! Papa is always a right-handed!" Osamu said in realization as all actions his father took were always with his right hand first then his left

"just because this shows that he's a right hand rather than a left-handed, doesn't prove his innocence" Officer Jenny said "unless there's proof that this man in this photo is not Ken-san, he is now allowed to step out of this prison cell"

"then what of this?" Shirona asked as she takes out a photo from her pocket and showed it to Officer Jenny, in the photo is Shirona and Ken, who were posing with their ace pokemon by a statue "this was taken on the same date and on the same time"

Shirona pointed her finger at the right bellow part of the photo as there was the record of the time, the photo was taken

"this still doesn't count enough as proof" Officer Jenny stated "this might prove as forgery, that's one thing"

"then what can we give as proof!?" Shirina exclaimed, "we're telling you that Papa is innocent!"

"I believe in that too, but the law doesn't allow it" Officer Jenny stated as this was hard for her too

"it's fine, everyone" Ken told them while sitting his prison cell "just stay back and let Officer Jenny do the rest"

"but Papa!" Osamu exclaimed

"I'll be fine" Ken said with a smile to his son "besides, I'm sure things will go fine"

Everyone looks at Ken then to each other as they weren't sure what to do next

"just go outside and get dinner, I'll be fine, I promise" Ken said smiling

* * *

10 minutes later, everyone was at a café, discussing with each other

"we've got to find a way to find Papa's innocence!" Shirina stated "someone is faking as him! Impostor!"

"that's right!" Osamu agreed

"we still need to find proof that Ken-san is innocent" Miyuki told the two

"Miyuki's right, if we just keep telling that Ken-san is innocent it won't do anything at all" Akira added "we need actual proof that Ken-san is really innocent and that someone is impersonating as him"

"but how?" Kenji stated in

"wait!" Kirika exclaimed in realization before looking at Shirina and Osamu "remember at Pokémon Summer School!? When that Ken-san impostor came!?"

"that's right!" Minny exclaimed as well "that time there was that guy who impersonated as Ken-san!"

"right!" Shirina said "it must be him again!"

"yeah! Let's go and tell officer Jenny!" Osamu stated as they nodded

"wait right there" Shirona told them as they look at her "just because we believe that it's the impostor again, doesn't mean that officer Jenny will believe it"

"but!" Shirina exclaimed but Shirona cuts her off

"no, we can't give anymore trouble" Shirona stated "until we find definite proof, there's no reporting or telling officer Jenny anything"

Shirina and Osamu grumbles a bit as they couldn't do anything to help their father out of prison

* * *

Night had come as everyone in the city had turned in for the day and slept home

Ken sat in his prison cell as he sighs while looking at his wedding ring in his hand before putting it back on

He eyed outside as Officer Jenny had left on patrol and assigned a guard to watch over him

Ken sighs again as he rested on his cell bed where he looks up at the ceiling

The guard soon walked away as Ken eyed him before looking to the side

"Darkrai" Ken whispered out as Darkrai's head appeared out of the shadows "go and find the one who is impersonating me, can you do it?"

Darkrai nodded before the Darkness Pokémon sinks into the shadows and looms away

Ken smiled to his friend before he sighs and looks up at the ceiling again as the only thing he can do now is wait

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	87. Chapter 87

"**speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

Shirina and the others were at the Pokémon Center as they were told to wait there while Shirona was in a call

"_**seriously? He's in jail? For getting frauded?"**_ Oba said as he, Goyo, Kikuno, and Ryo were in a five-way conversation with Shirona

"_**damn, now that's just bad"**_ Ryo said

"_**have this been thoroughly investigated?" **_Goyo asked as Shirona shook her head in response "_**this is quite troublesome"**_

"_**and with no proof of his innocence, and no throughout investigation…**_" Kikuno said frowning a bit

"I feel useless" Shirona said, getting the Elite four to look in surprise

Shirona clenched her fists tight as they shaked in anger

"Ken always was there to help…always…and yet, why? Why can't I help him in return?" Shirona stated, her eyes quivering with guilt and anger

"_**Hey, Shirona. Don't start thinking that way!"**_ Oba told Shirona "_**we all know that Ken is innocent! Just as everyone else! We just need to find the guy responsible for bringing him into jail!"**_

"but no matter what proof that is given to officer Jenny, there's nothing that can help Ken" Shirona replied

"_**then what about going back to the crime scenes? If we are to find proof of Ken's innocence, then it would be best to go back to the crime scene"**_ Goyo stated

"_**yeah, there might be something that the impostor must've left behind"**_ Ryo added in "_**a finger print, a footprint or something"**_

"_**don't give up hope yet, Shirona. Things may seem hopeless but they are not"**_ Kikuno said as Shirona looks to her and nodded

"_**Kikuno is right, let's not give up on Ken, yet"**_ Oba said as the others nodded and Shirona as well

The call was soon hanged up as Shirona went back to the others

* * *

Somewhere inside a jewelry store, the priceless jewels were getting taken one by one into a sack by a man who has Ken's face on

"I get the cash, and the champion gets the blame, so perfect" he said grinning as he carries the sack over his shoulder before going out to make his getaway

But as soon as he was going to head to the back door, Darkrai appeared

The Darkness Pokémon looks unpleased that someone is using his Trainer's face

"a D-Darkrai?! The Champion's!?" the Ken impostor exclaimed in surprise before Darkrai charged up a sphere of black energy before firing it at the impostor, blowing him out of the jewelery store and activated the security and fire system

Darkrai looms out of the jewelry store and looks at the Ken Impostor

Police sirens soon rang out as Officer Jenny and a squadron of police officers came running in

Darkrai sinks into the shadows, as the Darkness Pokémon went away, leaving the impostor to get caught by the officers, without knowing that everything was watched from the shadows

* * *

Ken sat in his cell as he just stared at the ceiling

It was nighttime and sitting in a prison cell is cold

"haaaaa. Wonder if Shirona and the others are sleeping right now" Ken said as he yawned before two officers came to his cell and unlocked it "what?"

"Ken-san, please come out" one of the officers stated to Ken who stood up from his cell

"you guys got the impostor?" Ken asked going out "did you catch him?"

"yes" the officer replied before the other placed a piece of cloth over Ken's mouth and nose

"hey! what are you!?" Ken exclaimed before he slowly fell asleep

"this is R-11, we've got him" one officer said on a comm as he takes off his hat to reveal himself as Kosaburo "heading to base now"

* * *

The next morning came as Shirona and the others were in the police office. This time, enraged

"what do you mean he just disappeared!?" Shirona shouted angrily at an officer while Shirina, Osamu, Kirika and Akira were trying to hold her back "what kind of policemen are you?! Do you know that it was my husband who was kidnapped!?"

"w-we're telling you that two impostor policemen came and broke Ken-san out" the officer replied scared as an angry pokemon is one thing but an angry Champion Master/wife is another

"Shirona-san got one heck of a horsepower!" Kirika stated while trying to hold the angry Sinnoh Champion back "she's like a Rapidash on heat! Literally!"

"first you imprisoned my husband because of an impersonation! Then you let him get kidnapped?! If I was not sane, I would've commanded my pokemon to rid of this place!" Shirona shouted out as Shirina and Osamu paled a bit, their mother could really do such things after all

"Shirona-san! Calm down! There's still more explanation needed!" Officer Jenny stepped in as she tried to calm her down

"how can I be calm?! My husband was kidnapped!" Shirona shouted

"he was kidnapped but with a tracer on him!" Officer Jenny stated while holding a pda that had a beeping red dot on it

"what?" Shirona said in surprise as so were the others

"we are currently tracking him down, but we're trying as hard as we can to find him" Officer Jenny explained "so please calm down"

Shirona holds the pda as it showed the location of where Ken is at

A wave of relief washed down Shirona's heart as she let out a relieved sigh

"we're doing our best to find him, I can promise you that we will find him" Officer Jenny told Shirona who looks at officer Jenny before slowly nodding

An officer soon came as he holds a tray filled with Ken's pokeballs

"please, take them. They'll sure help in finding Ken-san" officer Jenny said as Shirona nodded before taking her husband's pokeballs

They soon head out as they were going to find Ken and save him from whatever trouble he is in

* * *

"let's go and find Papa, Mama" Shirina told her mother who nodded as she looks at the PDA

"I hope that he is safe" Shirona said in a whisper as she prayed for Ken to be safe

* * *

Meanwhile

Ken was being held in a secret team rocket base as he was in a cell

"I had thought that you wouldn't do any more stupid actions, Kosaburo" Ken said glaring at Kosaburo who was by a computer with some team rocket members "have you forgotten what I told you back at Celestic Town?"

"no" Kosaburo replied with a smirk "but I don't think that you have any luck in repeating the past, can you?"

"what do you want here? And was that impostor who has my face, just a decoy to get to me?" Ken said as Kosaburo chuckled

"look at that, the champion got it 90% correct but he has 10% of it wrong" Kosaburo said "I don't know what this impostor thing you're talking about, we just want one thing and it's you, Ken"

"me?" Ken said as his face is plastered in confusion

* * *

In the far future

Pokémon Kaiser sat near Shirona in the underground water lake as he watched her sleep eternally

"**no matter what…..i'll make sure that you'll live again"** he said before a portal appeared behind him

Pokémon Kaiser stands up as he looks upon the portal before seeing the past of the time that Ken is being held within the Team Rocket base

"**so that is what this is all about"** Pokémon Kaiser said with a chuckle before he flied into the portal, disappearing into it

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	88. Chapter 88

"**speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

Everyone looked for Ken as they search high and low while using the PDA tracker

"we're getting close!" Shirona said, looking at the PDA as they were getting near Ken's tracker while they were running

"we should be getting close, right?!" Kirika asked

"yeah! Why you ask?!" Shirina replied

"we're running into nowhere land!" Minny stated as they were at the docks "there's nothing here"

"did we follow the tracker right?" Kenji asked as Shirona looks at the PDA and sees that they were exactly in the right coordinates

"this doesn't make sense" Miyuki said looking around as there was nothing by the docks "we should be in the location according to the PDA"

"wait" Akira said as he crouched down while touching the ground "look at these footprints"

Everyone went near Akira as there were footprints and some drag marks

"they're leading…." Shirona looks at the marks before to a certain marble floor piece a few inches away from them "to there"

"do you think?" Osamu said as Shirina nodded

"only one way to find out" Shirona said as she takes out a Pokeball and throws it out

The pokeball opened as Alakazam came out

"Alakazam, please" Shirona said as Alakazam nodded before its eyes glowed blue

The marble stone floor soon shakes as it flies up and revealed a secret entrance metal door with the symbol R on it

"guess we know that we're on top of them" Kirika said as Shirona calls out Ken's Golurk

"Golurk, Dynamic Punch" Shirona told Golurk who nodded before pounding its fist at the metal door that soon breaks from the attack, Golurk was soon called back to the pokeball as Shirona went in first "let's go"

* * *

"AAaaaagghhhhh!" Ken screamed out as jolts of electricity circulates in his body while he is strapped to a chair

Kosaburo watched Ken scream in pain before the electricity soon stopped

"how's the reaction?" Kosaburo asked a member of Team Rocket who is looking at a tablet

"nothing, sir" the member replied

"increase the power by another 5%, make it work" Kosaburo said as the member nodded before Ken started screaming again, jolts of electricity strikes through his veins "Sakaki-sama expect results and we are going to get them for him"

Ken screamed out in pain as his eyes glowed red

"reaction scanned, 2% sir" the team rocket grunt stated as Kosaburo smirked

"who knew that Nanba professor was right" Kosaburo said as Ken screamed out even louder, his body in excruciating pain "ready the Machine"

"yes!" the member exclaimed with a salute before walking away

Kosaburo stayed and watch as Ken gets jolts and jolts of electricity through him, his eyes glowing even more before he stopped when the electricity torturing stopped

"hey! I didn't told any of you to stop the power!" Kosaburo exclaimed before the power went out "what the?!"

"sir! The power is out!" a grunt exclaimed by a computer

"I can see that, you fool! Get it back online now!" Kosaburo exclaimed as the emergency power went on, turning everything in red "did we use too much electricity?"

The alarm soon rang out as it indicates that there were intruders

"now what!?" Kosaburo exclaimed

"intruders sir! In the main bridge area and the entrance way!" a grunt exclaimed

"what!? I thought I told you to lock all entrance!" Kosaburo shouted

"sir! We're under attack!" another grunt exclaimed

"I know we're under attack! Get them! I want those intruders out of here now!" Kosaburo exclaimed before another grunt came running in

"sir! We need help sir! Our members!" the other grunt exclaimed

"what now!?" Kosaburo exclaimed

"everyone! They've turned to sto-aaaaghh!" the grunt exclaimed before screaming as he was turned to stone from a blast of lightning

"what the?! He! He turned to stone!?" Kosaburo exclaimed before another blast of lightning hits his troops and turned them into stone "w-what's going on!?"

Smokes filled the area as it clouded the room

"don't tell me that it's the intruder!?" Kosaburo exclaimed as he takes out a pokeball before a blast of lightning strikes his hand, causing him to drop the pokeball and his hand slowly turned to stone "m-my hand!?"

"**Kosaburo, was it?"** a voice spoke out as Kosaburo looks to the side and sees glowing red eyes in the smoke "**you should stayed out of Team Rocket's plan when you had the chance at Celestic Town back then"**

"w-who are you!?" Kosaburo exclaimed as the smoke cleared and revealed Pokémon Kaiser "y-you are!"

"**goodbye"** Pokémon Kaiser stated out as he lifts a hand and a blast of lightning fired at Kosaburo who screamed

* * *

Shirona and the others runs inside the base as they were going to find and save Ken

"how deep is this base?!" Shirina exclaimed as they had been running in the base as soon as they entered it

"let's find one grunt and interrogate him!" Kirika exclaimed as they look around for a team rocket grunt to question and get the info on where Ken is

Shirona looks around before he saw a hand by a down corner

"there" Shirona said as they went down the corner and finds a statue of a team rocket grunt, seeming to running away

"w-what is this!?" Kenji exclaimed while Shirona and the others were wide eyes

"M-Mama…this is like" Osamu stuttered out as Shirona nodded while gulping nervously

"there's more over there" Akira said as further down, there were more stone statues around with some Pokemons

"stay close and be careful" Shirona said as she takes a pokeball and holds it tight

Everyone nodded as they huddled close while they went further in

* * *

Pokémon Kaiser looks at the frozen statue of Kosaburo before to Ken who was unconscious

"**they already started, huh?"** he stated as he looks at Ken, helpless and defenseless "**I could just destroy you, and prevent the future from ever coming….but that would break Shirona's heart in the process…"**

Pokémon Kaiser looks to the side and there was a mechanical suit built for a man

His eyes glowed red as he lifts a hand up and fired a blast of energy at the suit, destroying it and causing fire

"**if fate is settted….i might as well let it flow like the river"** Pokémon Kaiser said as the fire alarm system rang out, he turns around and faded away

Ken was now all alone before Shirona and the others came in

"Ken!" Shirona exclaimed as she runs to her husband and sees his condition "Ken? Ken!"

She touched his cheeks and sees the electric burn marks on his skin

"ugh….ughh.." Ken grunted out as he opened his eyes and sees Shirona "Shi..ro…na…"

He soon fainted as he was out

"Papa!" Shirina and Osamu exclaimed as their father was out and very injured

"let's get him out of here!" Akira stated as the fire was spreading

They unstrapped Ken as they soon made a getaway with him before the ceiling could collapsed down on them

* * *

Everyone was soon out of the secret Team Rocket base as it soon exploded

"that was close!" Kirika exclaimed "a second later and we would've been fried!"

Shirona holds Ken's upper body up as she touches his cheeks and checks him

"I'll call an ambulance!" Minny stated as she dials the ambulance on her poketch

"Miyuki! Gardevoir!" Shirina exclaimed as Miyuki nodded before calling out Gardevoir

"Gardevoir! Please! Heal Pulse!" Miyuki stated as Gardevoir nodded before using the Heal Pulse

The Pulse spreads around on Ken as his body glowed green before dimming

Ken coughs a few times as he opened his eyes and sees Shirona with everyone

"where…." He muttered out as Shirona sighs in relief

"just rest" Shirona said smiling as she kisses his forehead "I'll explain it all later, but now rest"

Ken looks at Shirona as he slowly nods and closed his eyes

Sirens rang out as firetrucks, ambulances, and police officers came

* * *

On a tall building's rooftop, Pokémon Kaiser stood upon it as he watched the scene unfold

"**the past is changing because of my interference…."** He said before he looks at his hands as they were turning into sand "**….but it is worth it"**

Pokémon Kaiser looks up as a portal appeared for him

He flied up as he looks at SHirona and the others before entering the portal and disappeared

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	89. Chapter 89

"**speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

Ken was standing in a dark void of nothing as he hears nor see nothing

"where….." Ken muttered out as he looks around for anything but there was nothing other than darkness and himself

A flash of light soon appears as it engulfs the dark world

"what!?" Ken exclaimed as he shielded his eyes from the bright light before it dimmed down. He soon slowly opens his eyes and finds himself in a wasteland that is filled with statues of Pokemons and Humans "pokemons….humans….statues?"

Ken looks at every single one as the statues were very lifelike. He continued to walk around before he fell because of stumbling into something

"what the?" Ken gets up before looking to what he stumbled upon as it was a statue of Golurk nearly buried in the ground and he just tripped on its fist "G-Golurk…"

Ken looks around as he sees statues of Garchomp, Drapion, Steelix, Rhyperior, and many more statues of Pokémon

"what…." Ken muttered out as he took a step back and then another "…what is going on here…where am i?"

Soon statues of humans came out of nowhere as they were surrounding him

"what's going on here?!" Ken exclaimed as the statues were slowly surrounding him "get away!"

Ken started running away as he ran away from the human statues

Before long, Ken came to a land filled with nothing other than dead soil with black skies

"where am I now?" Ken said seeing nothing but soon he sees someone far away "a person? But who?"

Ken walks to the direction of the person but no matter how long he walks, the person seems to get farther and farther away, making Ken to start running

"why is that person so far away!?" Ken exclaimed while running as he just runs and runs before he soon managed to get close to the person "hey! you!"

Ken stood behind the person as the person's back was to him

"excuse me, but do you know where's this? And where can I find the nearest town?" Ken asked but the person didn't reply "hello?"

Ken called out to the person numerous times but he got no reply

"excuse me?" he called out again as he got near the person but soon realizes that he was holding someone with him "hello? Is there someone hurt with you?"

Ken got a closer look as his eyes widen to see the person holding Shirona close

"Shirona! Hey! what happened to her?!" Ken exclaimed as he got close to the person but got blown away by a mysterious force "what?!"

Ken crashed a few feet away as his face and clothes were dirtied

"hey! what did you do to Shirona!? Answer me!" Ken exclaimed angrily at the person who holds Shirona in his arms "hey!"

The ground suddenly shook as a large crater splits open

"an earthquake?" Ken said, trying to maintain his balance "what's going on?!"

The person stood in his place while carrying Shirona before slowly going near the crater

"hey, what are you doing?" Ken said getting up and looks at the person with Shirona "get back, that's dangerous!"

The person didn't listen as he got even closer to the crater before lifting Shirona upon the giant crater, alerting Ken

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! DON'T YOU DARE DROP HER!" Ken shouted angrily as he ran towards the person but stone hands grabs his legs from beneath the earth, making him fall "what the!? Hands?!"

The person lifted Shirona up as she just unconsciously laid in his hand

"SHIRONA! WAKE UP! SHIRONA!" Ken shouted out while trying to get the stone hands off him as he needs to get to SHirona "DON'T YOU DARE DROP HER! SHE'S MY WIFE! DON'T YOU DARE DROP HER!"

But soon, the person dropped Shirona as Ken's eyes widen in shock seeing Shirona slowly falling into the black abyss bellow

"SHIRONA!" Ken screamed out as he kicks the stone hands away before he ran to the crater, reaching his hand to grab Shirona but he was too late "SHIRONAAAA!"

Shirona falls into the black abyss as she disappeared into it, forever

Tears started to drip down Ken's eyes as the man furiously glared at the person who dropped her

"I WON'T EVER FORGIVE YOU!" Ken shouted out as he grabs the person and pulled back his fist for a punch but he couldn't as his eyes were wide as saucers and his mouth opened in shock "t-that..can't be…."

Ken looks in pure shock as the one who had dropped Shirona into the abyss was none other that Osamu, his own grandfather

"G-Grand…pa….why…why are you?" Ken muttered out as Osamu stared at Ken emotionlessly before he pushed him "wha!?"

Ken reaches a hand out to his grandfather who just stared down at him emotionlessly as he slowly falls down

"GRANDPA!" Ken screamed out as he falls into the black abyss

* * *

Ken was in a hospital as he laid down on his bed with some bandages on him before his eyes opened in alarm and the man sat up on his bed fast letting out a scream

Sweat slides down his bandaged body as Ken rapidly take breathes while his eyes were wide in horror

"a….dream…." Ken muttered out as he felt his heart was beating so fast that it wanted to explode in him

Ken looks around as he sees no one in the room with him, making him frightened

"I got to find Shirona and the others!" Ken exclaimed as he in a haste gets out of the bed while the man only wore his jeans on with no shirt

* * *

Shirona was walking along in the hospital's hallway with Osamu beside her as the two were going to Ken's hospital room

"Mama, will papa be alright?" Osamu asked his mother who nodded with a smile

"don't worry, Ken been through worse. He'll get better in no time" Shirona told her son as they turned a corner in the hallway "I can tell that once he wakes up, he'll be back on his feet in no time"

Osamu nodded as they keep on walking before they see Ken running out of his room in a haste

"Papa!?" "Ken!?" Shirona and Osamu exclaimed in surprise as Ken looks to them and his eyes widen

"Shirona! Osamu!" Ken shouted as he ran to them while passing by nurses, doctors, and other patients

The Unova Champion Master grabs Shirona and pulls her into a deep hug while holding her close

"K-Ken?" Shirona was surprised by the sudden hug as Ken holds her close before he slowly inspects her face and body "w-what's wrong?"

"both of you are here! And both of you are safe!" Ken said as he holds Shirona's face and place many kisses before he turns to Osamu and did the same to his son

"P-Papa! Stop!" Osamu exclaimed as Ken lifts him up and hugs him in a twirl "I'm getting D-Dizzy!"

Ken place his son down before he went to Shirona and leans their foreheads together

"you're safe..i'm so glad that both of you are safe…" Ken said while crying a bit as he take deep breathes while having a smile

"Ken, what's the matter?" Shirona said as Ken leans away before she starts to wipe his tears away "and why are you out of bed? you shouldn't be up right now, the doctor is still going to check on you"

"I'm fine..i'm fine..i just needed to check on you all..that's all" Ken said holding Shirona's hand close to his cheeks before his eyes widen a bit "wait…where's Shirina?!"

"neechan is at the gym with Kirika-san and the others" Osamu said as Ken soon bolted away "P-Papa! Wait!"

"Ken! Stop! You can't go out yet!" Shirona screamed out as she and Osamu chased after the man

* * *

At the Canalave Gym, Shirina was at the battle field with her Golurk out as she was facing the Canalave Gym Leader, Tougan who had his Bastiodon out

Kirikia, Minny, Akira, Kenji, and Miyuki were at the sidelines as they watched the battle

"let's finish it all with a big punch, Golurk" Shirina said before punching her fist out "a Dynamic Punch that is!"

Her Golurk responded by punching its fists together before pumping them

"hahahaha! I like your spunk, Shirina! But do you think my Bastiodon is going down easy?!" Tougan exclaimed as his Bastiodon roared while stomping its legs to the ground

It was a last fight as it was one against one, both on their last pokemons

"the rest of the battles are done, and this is the last" Akira said watching the field and the two Pokemons for their final battle

"the one who strikes first is the winner, right?" Kirika said as she gulped down her throat "this is getting to be a surprising turn of events"

"Tougan-san's Bastiodon shouldn't be underestimated" Kenji said "it took down Aniki's Drapion and even Torterra easily."

"but that's going to be a different story if it's against Shirina-san's Golurk" Minny stated "Bastiodon got tired out while Golurk is still full of energy"

"yes, but Bastiodon is known to be the Pokémon with the most strongest defense in Sinnoh" Miyuki said while having Ralts on her lap "I've heard that it could withstand against a close range Hyper Beam"

"so Shirina's only win is that if she managed to get Golurk's attack through Bastiodon's defense" Akira stated "all matters aside, this won't be an easy challenge for her"

Shirina watched Golurk and Bastiodon as both were eager to end it all

"Let's go! Golurk!" Shirina exclaimed "DYNAMIC PUNCH! GO!"

Golurk charges as the Automaton Pokémon pulled its right fist back

"charging through a wall?! Just like Ken! Bastiodon! Iron Head!" Tougan exclaimed with a grin as his Bastiodon charges at Golurk with its head shining silver

The two Pokémon charges at each other as they were getting into close proximity

"NOW! SEND THAT DYNAMIC PUNCH TO THE GROUND, GOLURK!" Shirina screamed as her Golurk punched the ground, causing the earth to break and shatter

"what?!" Tougan and Bastiodon looks in surprise as the Dynamic Punch causes the ground to shatter, making a plate rise up from the ground, sending Bastiodon up to the air

"now! Give it another and more powerful Dynamic Punch!" Shirina shouted as Golurk pulled back its left fist and awaits Bastiodon to come down from the throw

"Bastiodon! Quick! Use Flash Cannon to stop yourself from falling!" Tougan shouted as silver colored energy started to charge in Bastiodon's mouth

"fly Golurk! Fly! Don't let is use its attack!" Shirina exclaimed as Golurk's feet disappeared before it rockets at Bastiodon

"fire it now!" Tougan shouted as Bastiodon fired the Flash Cannon at the ground but Golurk was right behind its exposed underside "dang it!"

"go!" Shirina shouted as Golurk pulled its left fist back before punching it straight at Bastiodon's underside and directly sends the Shield Pokémon crashing to the ground in a large bang

"BASTIODON!" Tougan shouted as the dust clouded before it slowly settled and revealed his Bastiodon knocked out

"Bastiodon is unable to battle!" the referee exclaimed as he lifts a hand to Shirina's side "the winner is Golurk! Therefore the winner is the Challenger Shirina from Celestic Town!"

"alright!" Shirina cheered as Golurk landed and pumps its fists up "we won! We won!"

"alright! Shiri! Way to go!" Kirika shouted as she cheered for her best friend's victory

"why am I not surprised?" Akira said with a smile while the others clapped their hands for Shirina's victory

"wait till Osa-chan hears about this" Minny said with a smile before the door to the gym was slammed open by Ken who had sweat all over him

"Ken-san?! Why is he here!?" Kenji exclaimed in surprise as so were the others

"isn't he supposed to be still at the hospital!?" Miyuki gasped in surprise as Ralts looks surprised and confused

"Shirina!" Ken exclaimed as he ran towards his daughter

"eh? Papa?" Shirina turns to see her father in surprise before Ken grabs her and pulled her into a hug "w-what!? what's going on!?"

Ken hugs her close as he lifts her up and hugs her again before smothering her with kisses

"s-stop, Papa! That's gross!" Shirina exclaimed while getting smothered in her father's kisses

"you're safe! I'm so glad that you're safe!" Ken stated in tears as he hugs Shirina tight

"can someone please get him off! He's sweating a lot and I don't like getting sweat all over me!" Shirina exclaimed while in the hug "especially if its other people's sweat!"

Everyone looks at the father and daughter before to each other in confusion

Shirona and Osamu soon came running into the gym as they sigh in seeing what Ken is doing with Shirina

* * *

A few minutes later, everyone was out of the gym as they were at a café

"sorry for intruding during the battle, Tougan-san. I just had to get to Shirina" Ken told Tougan who grins and slaps his back

"don't mind it! I just happened to plan to meet you after the gym battle with your daughter!" Tougan said before he laughs "like getting a two headed Doduo in a Pokeball! Hahahaha!"

Ken rubs the back of his head with a chuckle before Shirona gave him his shirt as he wasn't wearing one at the moment

"sorry that I had to ran out of the hospital in a fright and all" Ken said putting the shirt on "I had to confirm that Shirona and the others were safe"

"and you had to run in the town top naked just for that?" Shirina asked with a sweatdrop

"really, Papa. What's the reason that you had to go wild like a heated up Infernape" Osamu asked his father

"I just had…" Ken said while scratching his chin in a bit of awkwardness "…a bad nightmare..that felt real"

"a nightmare?" Kirika said "what kind of nightmare?"

"one…that was...frightening in a way" Ken said awkwardly "anyway, matters aside..congrats on getting your sixth gym badge, Shirina"

"hehe! I won it on my first try! Yeah!" Shirina said while holding the Mine Badge in hand

"he just changed the subject" Kenji whispered to Minny who nodded

"and Shirina-san fell for it" Minny replied

"so, why don't you tell me all about how you beat Tougan-san's hard shield?" Ken said taking a seat with Shirona and Tougan beside him "me and Golurk battled Tougan-san's once and we nearly lost because of Bastiodon's hard shield. You had me surprised when you won in just one try"

"then be prepared to be amazed!" Shirina said grinning excitedly as she started to retell how she battled against Tougan's pokemons

* * *

At Kanto in an Airport

Detective Handsome walks out of the airport with a briefcase in hand as he final arrived in Kanto

"finally in Kanto" Detective Handsome said as he looks at his PDA for a moment but he glanced to the side, he caught movement in the shadows and he could tell that he is being watched "for a perfect vacation!"

Detective Handsome smiled as he strolled around happily in an act

"_must be Team Rocket….they must know that I have information regarding ARC-00"_ Detective Handsome thought as he went around the airport and that the ones in the shadows were stealthy following him "_I have to get away and head to Lavender Town to retrieve that diary!"_

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	90. Chapter 90

"**speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

Ken was at the hospital as the doctor and nurse was checking on him

Shirona, Shirina, and Osamu sat beside him as the Unova Champion Master was getting his temperature, eye, and wounds checked

"this is really a surprise" the doctor said looking at a chart while the nurse was taking off the bandages on Ken "your body was really wounded when you came here but it's healing fast"

"well, I always get into a lot of trouble in my Trainer days" Ken said pulling down his shirt while rolling his shoulders around "you could say that I'm strong as a Happiny"

"Happiny? The pre-evolved form of Chansey? Isn't that Pokémon small?" Shirina whispered to Osamu who nodded

"they're small but they have immense strength even for a small Pokémon" Osamu replied

"so, is Ken discharged now, Doctor?" Shirona asked the doctor who checks on the chart

"yes" the doctor said nodding "he's fully healthy but for now don't do anything rash. Your body is a fast healer but we don't know if it heals if you get hurt again"

"I don't know about that. I always get into rash thing sometimes" Ken said chuckling while rubbing the back of his head before Shirona pinched his ear and pulls it "owowow! Ok! I promise!"

Shirona sighs with a frown before she smiles

* * *

After checking in the hospital, they went out to meet with Kirika and the others who were with Tougan

"Kiri, Akira. How did it go?" Shirina asked her two childhood friends as while they were in the hospital, the rest were in the Gym

"does this answer your question?" Akira said as he and Kirika raise up their hand that had a Mine Badge in hand

"we won!" Kirika said grinning before Shirina hugs her and both girls started squealing

"looks like the second time was the best chance, huh?" Ken said to Akira who nodded

"it was tough, but I managed to find another way" Akira said before Tougan slaps his back

"you put one heck of a show there! You surprised me when you used a hole my Pokémon made to get a chance to counterattack!" Tougan exclaimed before laughing "these young trainers sure are something!"

The group chatted around before Ken's Poketch rings. He answered the call as it was Oba

"what's wrong, Oba?" Ken asked on the call

"_**hey, Ken. Great to see you safe and sound. But got a problem here"**_ Oba stated to Ken who squinted his eyes

"the Team Rocket type problem?" Ken asked as Oba nodded

"_**we got a raid and this was a big raid of Team Rocket goons"**_ Oba told Ken as pictures of Team Rocket attacking Veilstone City appeared on his Poketch's screen "_**they got all of the Meteorites, and every single last one. There aren't anymore left"**_

"their plan must be nearing, they are getting close to that ARC00, huh?" Ken said as he cups his chin while looking deceptive in Team Rocket's Plan "and they were in Canalave City too…they kidnap me and…for what?"

"_**anyway, me and Jun are going to Lake Aucity. It's the nearly closest lake to us"**_ Oba told Ken who nodded "_**in the mean time we could use some help here in rebuilding Veilstone City"**_

"I got it, I'll get there as soon as I c-!?" Ken stated before he stopped when Shirona placed a hand on his shoulder and gripped it tight, Ken slowly turns to look at his wife and when he did, he nearly pissed his pants. Shirona smiled sweetly to Ken but she had a terrifying red aura ".aah…ah…Oba….you t-think you can d-do it a-alone?...i don't t-think…i-I can"

"_**hmm? Well we could rebuild the city but we need to get the place fix up pronto"**_ Oba said before Ken showed Shirona who smiled to Oba "_**o-on second thought! We got all the hands we have! See ya!"**_

Hanging up the call, Ken was left to face his wife who keeps on smiling too sweetly for him

"Ken~. Were you trying to leave again? Didn't the doctor told you to not do anything rash?" Shirona asked while tilting her head a bit

"w-wait, Shirona! It was just an act of H-habit! See?! I always say t-things before thinking! You know that, right!?" Ken stuttered while shaking in fear as he forgot how fearsome his wife is. Shirona grips his shoulders as Ken could feel searing pain running into his nerves

"no-more-flying-away" Shirona stated the sentence one by one as her aura rages like flames "o-k~?"

"y-y-yes…" Ken stuttered in fear as he swears to Arceus that he should not make his wife worried and angry

Shirina and the others watched the two as they felt sorry for the Unova Champion Master

"waaaa…talk about pure frightening" Minny said with a sweatdrop

"I always knew Shirona-san was strong, but this is a whole new level" Kenji said scared

"seems like Ken-san have it rough sometimes" Miyuki added with an awkward smile while carrying Ralts

"Osamu, remind me not to make Mama angry today" Shirina told her little brother who nodded before gulping down his throat

"yeah, I will and for myself too" Osamu stated

"the always calm like Water, Shirona-san has overpowered the hot and fiery, Ken-san. Very surprising" Kirika stated

"looks like Ken have dug to deep for this one" Tougan said with a chuckle

"what does that have to do with this?" Akira asked with a sweatdrop

They watched as Ken started saying sorry and sorry all over to Shirona who pinches his cheeks and pulled them apart because of how angry and worried she was the whole day

* * *

Somewhere in Kanto, Detective Handsome was in a taxi as he was planning to go to Lavender Town, Ken's hometown but he was currently being tailed by two vans

"seems like this is not going to be an easy getaway" Detective Handsome muttered out as he glanced to the window and sees the two vans that had been tailing the taxi for a good 2 hours

The detective started to think as he soon sees a town in view

"driver, please go to that town for a moment" Detective Handsome said as he pointed to the town which the drivers soon spin the wheel to the side to drive the taxi at the direction

The two vans followed behind as the taxi made a stop at the nearby Pokémon Center

"please stay here, and don't be alarmed of anything" Detective Handsome told the driver as he unfastened his seatbelt before going out

Detective Handsome looks out as he took a quick glance at the two vans behind as they were parked near the taxi

"_two vans which can hold up to 7 or maybe 8 team rocket members including the drive in each"_ the Detective thought as he could see that anyone inside the van were watching him and his movement "_I must find a way to get them off"_

The Detective gets into the Pokémon Center as one of the van's door opened and a person wearing a coat came out before going into the Pokémon Center, following Detective Handsome

"_it's all for nothing"_ the detective thought as he entered in first before the coated man

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	91. Chapter 91

"**speaking"**

"_**thinking"**_

**On with the story**

Detective Handsome is running in the forest as he is being chased by a group of men in black suits, all after him. The Detective glance behind just once to check the men in black suits as they were not going to let him go.

An hour had passed since Detective Handsome had come to Kanto as he was being chased by

"seems that they are after what I am searching for" said Detective Handsome before he jumps down a hill and skids down with his pursuers following behind. Handsome jumps over a small river stream before he reached into his coat and throws out several green marbles to the ground in front of his pursuers and then continued running.

Detective Handsome's pursuer came running in before they stepped on the Green marbles on the ground that instantly exploded and Green gas came exploding out.

They started to cough as the Green gas is filled with the gas attack of a Skuntank which is very potent to the point that some of the pursuers fell with pale green faces.

While they were coughing, puking, and fainting. Detective Handsome ran away as fast as he can to a nearby town.

* * *

At Canalave City.

Ken is at the Pokémon Center, the Unova Champion Master is in the middle of a call with Oba.

"I got Kia to help send in some of my Pokemons to you" whispered Ken to the phone speaker as he was trying to be quiet so that Shirona who is talking to Akira and Kirika by the counter wouldn't hear him. His wife not that keen on him doing anything big for the time being after he was kidnapped and all. "and try your best with the others on getting a call to Detective Handsome. I tried contacting him a few hours ago but he ain't responding"

"_**you got it, Ken"**_ replied Oba on the call before it hanged up. Ken sighs before he made his way to Shirona and the others.

"How did it go?" asked Shirona with her arms crossed as she is expecting Ken to say that he won't go or she'll chain him down.

"I only told him that I got Kia to help transfer some of my pokemon to Oba so they can help, just that" replied Ken truthfully while leaving out the part about not getting any calls from Detective Handsome to her

Shirona looks at Ken with a dead-on stare as the man had an awkward and sweating look at his wife. The dead-on stare continued for a minute before Shirona smiles.

"that's good," said Shirona before turning to look at Akira and Kirika while Ken breath out a sigh of relief.

The group sets out of the Pokémon Center as they were heading for the café where Shirina and the others were at.

"Shiri must be already challenging a random Trainer for a battle because of how long we were at the Pokémon Center" Said Kirika, imagining Shirina in a Pokémon Battle with a Random Trainer's Pokémon.

"she was never the patient type" added Akira who crosses his arms in front of his chest.

"I wonder from who she got that from?" asked Shirona, thinking of whose trait did Shirina get it from.

"might be from me and my grandfather" replied Ken with a short chuckle. "the two of us were restless as a newborn Cubone back in the day"

"somehow I can see that being the truth" said Shirona with a giggle from imagining her husband as a Cubone.

The group continued walking before they arrived at the café as they expected to see Shirina either munching on some sandwiches or going up to a trainer and asking for a battle, but what they see was Shirina in a dead-heated glare with a black jacket and sport jeans-wearing boy who seems to be in the same age as her while Osamu and the others were trying to break the two off.

"that doesn't look good," said Kirika while pointing at the debating two before Ken and Shirona runs to the scene.

* * *

"I dare you to say that to my face, you jerk!" exclaimed Shirina who had a very angry red face to the boy with who she is in a heated debate.

"I'll say it over and over till I'm satisfied, you girly girl!" the boy barked back as the two glares at each other while Osamu and the others tried to break them apart.

"Please stop, nee-chan!" Osamu exclaimed as he and Miyuki try to pull back Shirina from the boy.

"come on! Can't we talk this out!?" Minny exclaimed as she and Kenji tried to pull the boy away from Shirina.

Shirina and the boy growl at each other before Ken and the others came and pushed them away from each other.

"that's far enough you two" said Ken as he got in between the two and broke off the glaring contest. "this is not the place for any of you to have childish debates"

"he started it, Papa!" Shirina exclaimed angrily while pointing at the boy.

"what he started, Shirina?" asked Shirona while holding her daughter's shoulders so that she wouldn't go ballistic on the boy. "tell us"

"he said that Osamu, Miyuki, and Minny were a bunch of weaklings because of them being in Pokémon Contest!" Shirina exclaimed while glaring at the boy "he also said that girls should stay home and do house chores because we aren't strong! I can't let that slide at all"

"is that why?" asked Ken before he turns to look at the boy and sense some familiarity from him. "you're…."

"Yuji!" someone shouted out as everyone turns to the side and sees a middle aged fat man coming towards them while wearing a hiker's uniform on. "what are you doing here? We are going to be late for the Fossil exhibition!"

"father" the boy said looking at the man before pointing at Shirina. "I was going there when this girl just mocked me"

"mocked you!? Why you little!" exclaimed Shirina even angrier as she was going to pummel the boy but was stopped by Kirika and Akira who holds her back.

"ok, Shiri! Now is not the time to go Outrage" Kirika told her best friend while using every ounce of her strength to hold her back.

The man went near the boy before he looks at Ken whose face was filled with surprise.

"Ken?" the man said to Ken with a surprised look.

"Tetsu?" said Ken before he smiles and the two shook hands. "long time no see!"

"I could say the same to you!" the man said before the two gave each other a hug and smiles. "I thought I could meet you again at Celestic Town, but I find you here? What a lucky coincidence!"

"you could say that again," said Ken chuckling before the two shake each other hands one more time. "it's been 8 years!"

"hohoho, more if you count on the time the two of us met back at Rustboro city on your last visit!" said Tetsu before the two laughed together

"uh, Ken. What is going on here?" asked Shirona as everyone looks confused

"oh yeah, I never introduced you guys to Tetsu," said Ken who rubs his chin.

A minute later, everyone was seated in the café as they all sat down at several tables together.

"let me introduce myself, Ken," Tetsu said as he sat down with Ken beside on his right and Yuji on his left. Tetsu takes off his hiker hat and grins "the name's Tetsu the Stone Finder/ Mountain explorer! Nice to meet you all! And this boy here is my son, Yuji! Say hello!"

"hi" Yuji said while crossing his arms and looked away.

"nice to meet you" Shirona and the others said before seeing Ken laughing with Tetsu who said a joke.

"my Arceus, I keep wondering back then on when you will settle down already" said Ken with a grin to Tetsu who laughs before grinning himself.

"there ain't no house that can tie this big belly!" Tetsu said while slapping his chubby stomach with a laugh.

"so? care to tell us more?" asked Shirina as they hadn't been told more on Tetsu and Yuji.

"Tetsu here used to be my neighbor back at Lavender Town back in the day, but he and his parents moved away to Rustboro city about 3 years later" explained Ken before looking at Tetsu. "that about right?"

"3 and a half years later" Tetsu said as Ken hummed while rubbing his chin and nodded a few times.

"and then?" Osamu asked, feeling curious

"and then, your old man and I met each other one day about 8 years back when he was visiting another friend of his there" Tetsu cuts in as he explained. "and boy, were we surprised to meet each other again!"

"I was thinking that I just go there to meet up with Rick at the daycare before I just happen to bump with him" said Ken while pointing at Tetsu. "you wouldn't believe how he still looks the same from back then"

"hey! I have you know that I have been working out" Tetsu said with a huff before he takes out his wallet and opens it to reveal a photo of Ken with someone who looks extremely macho. "see?"

"uh, who is that muscle guy?" Shirina asked, pointing at the man in the photo

"that's Tetsu" said Ken while pointing at the photo and then to Tetsu

"Eh?" Shirina and the others said as they imagined the macho man transforms into Tetsu in the span of 6-8 years.

"lots of faces here, but I can tell Miss Shirona, the Sinnoh Champion" Tetsu said before he did a respectful head bow to Shirona who nodded back with a smile. Tetsu looks at Shirina and Osamu while scratching his beard. "and I can tell that the young lady is missy Shirina and the young boy is young Osamu, right?"

"yes" "yeah" Osamu and Shirina replied as Tetsu nodded with a smile before looking to Miyuki and the others.

"my name is Miyuki, nice to meet you" said Miyuki as she introduced herself to Tetsu politely.

"the name's Kirika! And my little sister, Minny!" Kirika greeted Tetsu while hugging Minny who did a simple hello

"Akira" Akira greeted himself with a head nod

"Kenji, nice to meet you" Kenji added in with a smile.

"nice to meet you all" Tetsu said with a head bow before having a happy grin.

"so?" Ken replied while grabbing hold of a glass of water and sips it before looking at Tetsu. "what brings you two here?"

"me and my son are traveling!" Tetsu responded while putting away his wallet. "finding Evolution stones and studying them, checking new places with our own eyes, and uncovering ancient artifacts of many wonders!"

"Evolution stones?" Shirina and Osamu asked Tetsu who nodded before he reached in his bag and takes out a small box case and placed it on the table then unlocks it.

"see for yourself," said Tetsu as he flips open the box and turns it to showed Shirina and the others an assortment of Evolution stones kept inside "our prized collections!"

"wow!" Shirina and the others checked the Evolution Stones inside as they range from a Fire Stone to a Sunstone. "so many!"

"Fire Stone, Water Stone, Dusk Stone, Moon Stone, Thunder Stone…" Miyuki noted seeing the many evolutionary stones.

"you got the complete set, don't you?' asked Ken to Tetsu who nodded with a happy smile.

"yeah" Tetsu said as he closed the box and locks it before caressing its case. "I searched high and low for these stones in the nature of the world, and it was a great adventure!"

"you find them in nature? Wouldn't it be easier to buy them at some Evolution stone stores?" Kenji said, thinking of why go the hard way to find the stones when one can just buy them.

"yeah, I've seen a lot of stores sell this kind of stones before" Minny added in.

"Tetsu here goes and do things in the natural way" Ken said as Tetsu nodded "it's not an adventure when you can find the things you want in it so easy. Where's the passion in that?"

"These stones can be bought but they can't be truly earned unless you find them yourselves!" Tetsu said with a prideful smile. "that's the true essence of an adventure!"

Everyone hummed a bit to see the point of Tetsu's view and could imagine the fun of finding treasure or Evolution stones in nature.

"me and my son are planning to go to the fossil exhibition and get the good feeling of how the Pokémon of the past and all," said Tetsu with a smile "going there to see the fossils can give me the happy chills to meet the Pokemons of the ancient past"

"people didn't call you Rockheaded Tetsu back at Lavender town, you know" Ken said before having a laugh that Tetsu joined.

"that's right!" Tetsu laughed out

"somehow, Papa looks like a 10 year old with Tetsu-san" Osamu whispered to Shirina who nodded

"I can tell that your kids follow up to their parent's legacy?" asked Tetsu as he looks at Shirina and Osamu. "the two of you going for Contests and Gyms?"

"I'm going for the Contest" Osamu replied while taking out his ribbon case and showed his achieved Contest Ribbons.

"and the gyms are for me" Shirina added in as she showed her badge case and her achieved badges.

"hah, the two of you are weak sauce" Yuji said with a mocking tone as this got Shirina to go red.

"oh yeah?! Wanna bet after I beat you as flat as a Muk!?" Shirina exclaimed as she stands up before Kirika and Osamu grabs her hands then holds her down.

"come on, Neechan! don't do this now!" Osamu told his big sister as they were in the café and making a scene would be bad.

"Osamu-chan is right, Shiri" Kirika told Shirina while trying to calm her down.

"Yuji" Tetsu said in a stern voice as Yuji crosses his arms and looks away. Tetsu sighs a bit before looking to the others. "sorry about him, you two. Yuji here can be stubborn at some point in time"

"a passed-on trait from his old man?" asked Ken with a small smirk as Tetsu laughed a bit.

"maybe" Tetsu replied before looking at Yuji. "Yuji here thinks that boys are supposed to be for Gyms while girls are for Contests, and he thinks that he's the best Pokémon Trainer there is"

"you're going for the Gyms?" Akira asked Yuji who glanced at him and looks away before nodding. "how many badges?"

"all of them" Yuji replied as showed his badges which were attached to the inside of his jacket, all 8 badges shined from the light as Akira, Kirika, and Shirina eyed them. "I'm going to the Sinnoh League after traveling to Steel island with my old man"

"ho? Seems that we have a possible opponent in the league, huh?" Kirika said with a smile as Yuji looks at her.

"what?" Yuji said with a stern look

"Shirina, Kirika-kun, and Akira-kun are all going for the Sinnoh League just like you, Yuji-kun" Shirona told Yuji who looks at the three before scoffing.

"This guy I will admit as a rival" Yuji said pointing at Akira before to Shirina and Kirika. "but these two won't stand a chance against me"

"what did you say!?" Shirina and Kirika exclaimed in unison as both snapped and were being held back by Osamu and Minny.

"neechan, don't!" Osamu exclaimed while holding his big sister's hand.

"neesan, don't get too easily provoked!" Minny told her sister as she pulled her down back to her seat.

"hey, Yuji. Be nice!" Tetsu told his son with a stern look. "that is no way to treat your new friends"

"new friends? Hmph!" Yuji said before he stands up from his seat and started walking towards the door. "who needs new friends like them?"

Yuji pushed the door and went out, leaving his father behind.

"Yuji…" Tetsu sighs as he shakes his head in disappointment before looking to Ken. "sorry about him, Ken. My son is just in that stage right now"

"don't worry" said Ken after seeing what Yuji's personality is. "kids go through that stage at times"

* * *

At Kanto, Detective Handsome arrived at Lavender Town.

He took a few deep breathes before looking behind to see that his pursuers weren't chasing after him any more.

"good..i lost them" said Detective Handsome before he continued on foot to the town.

Reaching the town, he finds the townsfolk walking around doing their daily activity.

"excuse me" Detective Handsome went to an old married couple who were standing by a farm field. "I'm here to find Reika, the caretaker in this town's Pokémon Daycare. Can you help me in finding where she might be?"

"oh, Reika? The lassy is by the daycare right now," the old man replied before pointing at the direction of where the daycare is located. "she's taking care of some Pidgeys who are sick."

"thank you" Detective Handsome replied as he nodded in gratitude to the old married couple before he went to the daycare.

* * *

Detective Handsome arrived at the daycare as he finds the door opened.

"excuse me" said the detective while knocking on the door a few times to get the attention of the occupants in the room.

"yes?" someone replied as a young lady wearing a red shirt and black skirt with an apron above, she is Reika.

"are you miss Reika?" Detective Handsome asked as Reika nodded

"are you Detective Handsome?" replied Reika to the Detective who nodded. "I've been expecting you"

Reika brought Detective Handsome to a storage room near the Daycare as she was rummaging through some boxes, checking their contents before pushing them aside.

"Ken told me that you would be coming here, and I can guess what you want to find here," said Reika as she takes out a box and checks its content to see books about Pokémon before she closed it and place it away. "you are here for the diary that my grandfather kept from Osamu-san, right?"

"yes," Detective Handsome replied "it is of important matter for me to retrieve that diary before Team Rocket do"

"you're in luck," said Reika as she pulls out a box and opens it to reveal a bunch of items from books, photos, Pokeballs, and a single diary that had the name Osamu on the cover. "I just found it"

Reika takes out the diary and blows away the dust covering it before giving it to Detective Handsome who wears some gloves and then takes it.

Detective Handsome opens the diary and he got surprised when the content of the diary had nothing but blank pages.

"blank?" Detective Handsome flips through the whole pages as he finds nothing but blank pages. "this can't be"

"you need this," said Reika as she holds in her hand a small flashlight that she gave to the Detective.

Detective Handsome takes the flashlight and turns it on, he soon realized that it was a black UV flashlight. He shines the light on the front page of the diary and instantly finds hidden messages within.

"this is…." Detective Handsome said as he finds a map of a hidden location within Lavender Town.

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


End file.
